Life Happened
by MuSiKaL JeAnIoUs
Summary: An event finds Mick and Beth facing a challenge in their relationship. Is their love strong enough to survive the changes? M\B
1. Memories and Mortality

**Memories and Mortality**

* * *

Beth set the cordless phone she had been holding back down onto the receiver. She took a deep breath and tried to digest what her Aunt Elizabeth had just said.

"Bethy, it's your mom. It's not good. " Her aunt told her.

Beth stifled the sob that threatened to break from her chest. She knew this was coming. It had been all down hill ever since her mother had been diagnosed with terminal Pancreatic Cancer six months ago and her sister Elizabeth (Beth's aunt) had become her caregiver.

Death is not something anyone is ever prepared for. Especially the death of a loved one. Yet ironically Beth Turner found herself doing just that, again as she shuffled around her apartment tossing things about. She had barely heard a thing her aunt had said after 'It's not good.' All she knew was that she needed to start packing and began rummaging through her closet for funeral attire.

She stepped inside her small walk-in closet and began flinging things left and right. She pulled arms full of black clothing from hangers and flung them on her bed, the outfit she wore to Josh's funeral catching her eye.

Accepting Josh's death had not been easy, but she was finally beginning to put it behind her. Although she had stopped blaming Mick for refusing to save Josh, he was still keeping his distance, calling only to check on her a few times a week.

She hid the ring that Josh was going to propose to her with. Instead of wearing it like she had the day of his funeral, she tucked it away in the back of her jewelry box hoping to tuck away the memories of that awful day Josh was shot with it. It was naive of her to think that putting a piece of jewelry out of sight could erase the memory of Joshua Lindsey's death. Beth knew better than anyone that memories had a way of living on whether she wanted them to, or not.

Memories were the very reason that Beth and her family spent the holidays in a cabin in Big Bear skiing in the mountains, instead of enjoying a warm California Christmas like most other Los Angeles area natives. Memories were a major part of what made Beth Turner's life difficult, having been kidnapped at the age of four from the bedroom of her childhood home. And it was those very memories that kept Beth from returning to her hometown of Riverside, California until now.

until Beth graduated from high school, she and her mother lived together in a modest little home in the quiet suburban town of Riverside. At her mother's urging, Beth left Riverside to attend UCLA and pursue her dreams of becoming a journalist.

Now Beth was going home for the first time in almost ten years. It was time to face the memories and death, once again.

Mentally she made a list of things that she needed to do as she selected what she was going to wear to her mother's funeral. Selecting an outfit to wear to her mother's funeral was proving to be a difficult task. It was on her list of things to do before leaving. There was no way around it. Leaving meant going home to Riverside. It meant saying goodbye to her mother, something she wasn't quite sure she was ready to do no matter how much or how little time she had had to prepare herself for it.

After much deliberation, Beth selected a black mid rise pencil skirt, black boat-neck camisole style top and a black fitted jacket. It was a sensible, not too casual, not too formal outfit she told herself as she ticked 'funeral attire' off her mental to do list. Next on the list was calling her office and cashing in on all that vacation and sick pay that had been accruing. In her wildest dreams, Beth would use that time for a fabulous getaway somewhere beautiful and exotic with one tall dark and handsome vampire. Her aunt's phone call had served as a sobering reality check. There'd be no fabulous getaway. Not now. Not ever.

Beth retrieved her cell phone from her purse on the kitchen counter and pressed various buttons on the screen before lifting it to her ear. She listened intently as the main voicemail message for Buzzwire greeted her. She pressed three which transferred her directly to Mo's desk and waited for her boss to answer. Maureen's line went straight to her voicemail, allowing Beth to quickly leave a detailed message asking her boss to call her back right away. She informed Maureen that she would be leaving LA as soon as possible and would check in when she could. She apologized to Mo's voice mail for any inconvenience that her absence might cause and then hung up her phone.

"Call work. Check." Beth mumbled to herself as she started to drop the phone back into her purse. The phone began to ring just as she set it back in her bag. She quickly lifted it from her purse hit answer without checking to see who was calling and brought the phone to her ear. "Beth Turner." she said professionally trying hard to hide the pain in her voice.

Across town Mick St John sat at his desk cell phone in hand. His list of contacts lit up the flat screen of his i-phone. He stared at the list his thumb hovering above one entry in particular. He knew he shouldn't call her. She needed her space. He respected that. But the events of the past few days meant his time of being mortal was quickly coming to an end.

At first it started with, insomnia. Mick was finding it difficult to keep human hours. He chucked it up to the fact that for so long he had been nocturnal. Maybe it was like jet lag. All humans suffered insomnia. Dr. Phil wrote books about it.

Then came the increasing sensitivity to the sun. Mick had become fond of spending a few hours a day at Griffith Park people-watching and enjoying the warmth of the sun. But lately after an hour or so of sitting on a park bench watching people walking their dogs and children playing, Mick would return home feeling drained, tired and nauseas. Mick did not enjoy being nauseas. But then again what human did?

Food was beginning to taste different to him. From the moment he had become human again, Mick had enjoyed the tastes of different foods evading his senses. Now, he couldn't tell the difference between a roast beef sandwich and fries and a bowl of cereal, except that the roast beef sandwich was juicy very juicy and tasted more familiar to him then he would have liked.

His body had started to regenerate itself again as well. He could cut himself shaving in the morning and by the time he headed for bed that night, the cut would become nothing more than a light pink mark on his skin.

Most mortals who knew they were going to die planned for their demise. They made wills, lived out their wildest dreams and spent time with the ones they loved. With the death of Mick's mortality fast approaching, Mick felt compelled to do those same things.

Being mortal was the last chance that Mick had to be with Beth in the way they both desperately longed for. He could feel the threads of his humanity quickly unraveling and although he was thankful for the chance he had had to experience so many things as a human this time. Something was missing. As much as he tried to tell himself that was all he needed, was to feel and to breathe and to experience life again, what he really wanted and needed was to be with Beth.

It was selfish. It was wrong. He knew very well what Beth had been through the past few months, yet he couldn't deny himself the chance to at least try to fulfill the one thing that he most desired as a human man.

Mick leaned back in his chair, pressed his thumb against the screen and lifted the phone to his ear. Decision made.

"Beth Turner." she answered struggling to maintain composure.

As soon as she spoke Mick knew something was wrong. His wants and needs were forgotten as he turned his full attention to Beth.

"Beth. What's wrong?" Mick asked bluntly not trying to hide the concern in his voice.

Beth closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip when she heard Mick's strong voice on the other line. How was it possible that he always knew just when she needed him the most? She tried to convince herself that it was losing Josh that had caused her so much pain these last few weeks, but now hearing Mick's voice she knew without a doubt that it was the time she and Mick were spending apart that weighed heavily on her.

Three months. Three months without seeing him. Three months with nothing more than a few sporadic phone calls. Beth not only had to mourn Josh someone she had dated for over a year, someone she thought she might possibly have a future with, but she found herself mourning Mick as well. How could she have allowed herself to almost lose him too? He had just proved to her the power of their connection, a connection that they both spent far too much time and energy denying.

"C-can you...?" Beth spoke trying to keep her voice from betraying her.

It was no good. Mick could tell she had been crying. He rose from his chair. "Come over?" he finished for her.

"Yeah." she replied her voice unsteady. I'm at my place. A-are you busy?" she asked slumping down into a chair in her living room. The shuffling she heard over the line comforted her. Mick was probably leaving wherever he was at that very moment, just to come and see her.

"I'll be right there." he told her without hesitation. He didn't even think twice as he walked out of his apartment.

"I'll see you when you get here." Beth sighed and hung up the phone. She wrapped her arms around herself and let go of the tears she had been holding in. Mick would be there soon and everything would be okay.

Mick waited until she had ended the call to hang up his phone and tuck it safely into the pocket of his long black coat. They didn't need to waste time or unnecessary breath on goodbyes. Time was short and Mick was unsure of just how much breath he had left.

He rode the elevator down to street level his mind on only one thing, Beth. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Mick stepped out into the main lobby and walked towards the doors just as his cell phone rang. He quickly removed the phone from his pocket, concerned that it may be Beth on the line.

Mick sighed and rolled his eyes when he saw who it was that was calling. He brought the phone to his ear answering his phone. "St. John." Mick stated coolly.

"Are you still mortal? " Josef Kostan asked his friend his voice dripping with disdain.

Mick sighed heavily. "Still breathing Josef. Sorry to disappoint you."

"I wanted to talk to you about something. It's not ithat /iimportant."

Mick sighed again. "What do you want Josef?"

"Nothing. It can wait. Just gimme a call when you're back at the top of the food chain." Josef replied grumpily. "Don't take it personal Mick, it's just I have a rep to protect, ya know how it is."

"Yeah I know. You can' t be seen or heard hanging with someone with a pulse unless something's in it for you. I'll remember that should the roles ever become reversed. " Mick answered as he retrieved his car keys and his sunglasses from the pocket of his duster.

Mick's sarcastic reply was met with silence. Josef hung up. Mick shook his head. 'Good ol' Josef', he thought to himself as he walked the few steps it took to get to his car. He unlocked his vehicle; his 1965 Mercedes 250SE Convertible, opened the drivers side door and slid behind the wheel. He didn't even try to think about his brief discussion with Josef. The only thing on his mind as he drove away from his building was Beth.

After getting off the phone with Mick, Beth rose from the chair she had been sitting in and moved back into her bedroom. She pulled a brown leather satchel bag from under her bed and placed it on her mattress amidst the contents of her closet which she had thrown there earlier. She carefully selected a few days worth of clothes and undergarments, including the outfit she had chosen for her mother's impending funeral and stuffed them down into the bottom of the bag. She retrieved her toiletries from the bathroom and the charger for her cell phone and laptop adding them to the bag. She rushed to her kitchen counter where her purse and laptop computer sat and grabbed those as well placing them on her bed, beside her overnight bag.

With everything on her to-do list completed Beth moved around her apartment desperately seeking something to keep herself occupied. She found herself in the kitchen once again where a sink full of dirty dishes that needed to be cleaned, a stovetop that needed to be scrubbed from her last attempt at cooking and a dishwasher full of clean dishes that needed to be put away begged for her attention. What would her mother think if she saw her kitchen the way it was? What would any grown responsible adult think? She couldn't even blame work for the disaster her house had turned into. It needed to be cleaned. A dirty kitchen was the last thing Beth wanted to be worrying about on the almost two hour drive to Riverside. She took a deep breath and began working on the mess in front of her

Beth made quick work of the dishes in the sink washing and rinsing each one carefully, thinking about times she had spent washing and drying dishes with her mother all the while. She was just about finished drying the last dish when a knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. Knowing it was Mick, Beth quickly threw the towel she had been using to dry the dishes over her shoulder and haphazardly set the dish on the edge of the counter, rushing to answer the door. Beth opened her front door just as the dish slid off the counter and landed on the floor with a crash.

Mick stood in Beth's doorway watching with interest as she flew through her apartment with impressive grace, towards the kitchen where something had fallen and was now likely to be lying broken on the floor. He followed her inside and found her in a heap on the floor crying hysterically, hunched over the pieces of a broken plate.

Beth picked up a few shards of glass from the floor and rose to her feet. Mick moved to Beth's side and reached for her hands. Beth dropped what pieces of the plate she had been holding and allowed Mick to take her hands in his. She looked down at the mess on the floor unable to meet his gaze. Mick carefully dropped one of her hands and lifted his free hand to Beth's face. Gently, he tilted her chin up towards him forcing her to look at him.

Mick saw the sadness in her eyes. Was she really this upset over a broken dish? He had seen a cupboards full of them on the few occasions he had been to her apartment. No. This was more than just about a broken dish.

"I'm sorry." Beth said softly taking a deep breath. "It's just a stupid dish." A tear escaped from her eye wetting Mick's palm. "A stupid stupid dish." she repeated.

"The set of china is nice Beth,but somehow I don't think that's what's upsetting you." Mick commented motioning down to the shattered glass on the floor.

Beth sighed and looked straight into Mick's eyes. Mick wrapped his arms around her cradling her to him. Beth tensed in his arms at first but then allowed herself to melt into his embrace.

"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong, Beth?" he asked her softly.

Beth responded by moving from Mick's arms and walking to the small closet off the kitchen to retrieve the dustpan and broom.

Mick, always the gentleman, stopped her. "I'll get this. You. Go sit down." He took the broom and dust pan from her hands and gestured to a chair less than a few steps away.

"I can't sit down." Beth protested. "I have too much to do. I have to finish cleaning my apartment. I don't know if you noticed but it's bordering on unlivable conditions. Even the mice are complaining." she told him gesturing towards the dust covered coffee table and entertainment center in the living room.

Mick quirked a brow at her. He set the broom and dust pan down against the counter and walked her over to one of the couches in the living room. He sat down beside her taking her hands in his once again.

"Sit." he insisted.

"I can't just sit Mick I have to get this place clean before I leave." Beth informed him.

"Beth the dust will still be here when you get home from work." he kindly informed her with a smile.

"I have to go out of town for a few days. And this place needs to be cleaned before I can do that." she began to pull away from him but he his gentle grip on her hands held her in place.

"Is Mo sending you out of town for a story?" he questioned.

"No, I'm just going out of town for a few days." she replied.

"Okay so you're going out of town but it's not for work. And it's got you so upset that you feel the need to clean. I know you Beth. You don't just clean spontaneously without good reason."

"I have to go to a funeral." Beth answered swallowing past the lump in her throat.

"A funeral? What happened? Who..? Died." Mick asked her carefully.

"No one. Yet." she told him tearfully. "It's my mom. She's sick and I have to be there. I haven't been home since I graduated from high school."

"Si-ck how?" he wondered aloud.

"Pancreatic Cancer." Beth sobbed. "I got a call from my aunt earlier."

"And there's nothing that anyone can do?" Mick began. Medical advances were being made everyday. That was one of the good things about living in the technological age.

"It's terminal. She was diagnosed a few months ago and it's the end." Beth's voice shook as she spoke.

Mick looked at her. Her mother was dying. He knew exactly what her mother must be feeling, because he was feeling it too. He had forgotten what mortality meant for other humans.

Beth's mother's death would be final. She was losing her mother and in some ways she would be losing him too. The only difference was, once her mother was gone she'd never see her again.

Mick made up his mind. He couldn't tell her that the cure was beginning to wear off. He couldn''t do that to her especially since he knew what him being mortal could have meant for them.

Beth looked at Mick searching his face for a clue as to what he might have been thinking of. Sometimes she wished she was a mind reader. No. Maybe she didn't have to be a mind reader she just needed the ability to read one person's mind, one, Mick St. John.

There were so many things that she didn't understand about him. Since Josh's funeral and since he had become human he had been acting more and more peculiar, more distant. Even now, as he sat in her apartment, she still wasn't sure where they stood. He was there in her home for the first time in months. She only wished it wasn't the sorrow in her voice on the phone that had brought him there.

Beth needed him so badly that it hurt to breathe. Her heart was desperately seeking some kind of comfort the comfort that only he could provide. Could she ask him what she had been dying to ask him since he called her? Would he understand that she needed someone to be there to hold her and keep her sane through what she was about to face? How could she ask him to drop everything he was doing and go home to Riverside with her? What were the right words?

"I'm sorry Beth." Mick spoke after a long moment of silence. He squeezed her hand gently. "If there's anything I can do..." he trailed off.

Beth blinked back the tears and cleared her throat. It was now or never. "Mick, I know that we haven't talked much since.. Josh and the whole cure thing. And I know you're probably busy with cases..."

Mick rose from the couch and walked back into the kitchen where the dustpan and broom sat contemplating what she was trying to ask him. He picked up the broom and began sweeping up the broken glass. Was she asking him to go home to Riverside with her? Could he even do that? What if her mother remembered him from all those years ago? What if he turned while he was there?

"Beth." Mick replied as he absentmindedly swept the glass into a neat pile on the hardwood floor.

"If You're worried about my mother recognizing you, remembering you Mick, you won't have to see her. And since the only close family I have besides my mother is my aunt, there'll be no one else there but me who even knows who you are. " she rose from the couch and began walking towards him. "If you're busy Mick, I understand." she knelt down on the floor grabbing the dustpan and situating herself in front of him.

Mick looked down at her sweeping the shattered plate into the dustpan. How could he say no to her? Yes there were reasons not to go. But he could clearly see that Beth needed him. Maybe he could plan ahead in case he did turn.

Mick sunk down to the floor kneeling at her level. He placed his hand over hers. "The PI business has been slow lately. I don't have any cases as of now and I don't expect to get any until early next week."

Beth nodded. "I know it's wrong of me to ask. You probably have a million other things to do. But..I just really need someone right now. I just really need.." Beth's voice caught in her throat. "you."

Mick wrapped his arms around her holding her carefully. "I'm never too busy for you Beth. Never."

Beth smiled a little and relaxed in his arms. "Are you sure Mick?"

He nodded and smiled back at her. "When do we leave?"

* * *


	2. Silence Speaks a Thousand Words

AN: Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I was having a very hard time with it, but after several rewrites it's done. I hope you enjoy it! Thanks so much to my Beta Michelle who not only puts up with my craziness she edits it as well. Here is the second chapter of Life Happened.

Disclaimer: I still don't own it, if I did Mick and Beth would be eternally happy and together.

**Silence Speaks a Thousand Words**

Twenty minutes after Beth voiced her needs to him, Mick found himself standing next to his parked car in the middle of the lower level garage adjacent to Beth's building. He quickly grabbed the overnight bag he had started keeping for emergencies, from his car, armed it and began walking towards Beth who was waiting by her car a few feet away.

Beth had insisted that they take her car, a 2007 Chevy Impala. Not only was it great on gas, it was more practical than a vintage Mercedes. Mick agreed that it would be wiser to take her car but argued cautiously that she was in no condition to drive. Having no energy or will to fight, Beth complied with the driving arrangements and followed Mick down to the parking garage even allowing him to carry her bags to the car.

Mick pulled his cell phone from the pocket of his coat as he walked. He thumbed through his list of most recent calls and hurriedly sent a message to his contact and friend at the morgue, Guerillmo. As much as he didn't want to even think about the possibility that he could turn while he and Beth were in Riverside, Mick needed to face facts and like a Boy Scout be prepared for anything. He hoped that Guerillmo had a contact somewhere in Riverside who would be willing to sell him some A positive should he need it. Mick slipped his phone back into his pocket and approached Beth and her car.

Beth pressed a series of buttons on her key ring that disarmed her vehicle opened the trunk and started the car. Reluctantly, she tossed the keys to Mick and turned her attention to the bags that were sitting on the ground beside her. She bent down to get them but was stopped by Mick's gentle but insistent hands. Beth managed a small smile at his gesture. She then got into the passengers side of the car, buckled her seat belt and toyed with the car 's stereo turning on the CD player. She fished her phone out of her purse and set it on the dashboard before leaning back in her seat trying to get comfortable.

Mick made quick work of the bags in the trunk and closed it with a soft thud. He too got into the car and buckled his seat belt. He glanced at Beth and for the first time since he had seen her that day he noticed, really noticed how tired she looked. He stuck the keys in the ignition starting the car, put the car in reverse and pulled out of the parking lot stealing a quick look at the broken, beautiful, young woman beside him. Her eyes were wet with tears that could spill down her cheeks at any moment.

Mick wanted to say something that might make what she was going through okay. But nothing he could say was going to make it okay. There was nothing he could do or say to make any of this better for her. Guilt attacked his conscience. Was he responsible for part of her pain? Was he responsible for the countless sleepless nights that showed on her face?

He had only wanted to give her space and time to deal with Josh's death. He thought it was what she needed. He didn't have to be a vampire or use his detective skills to see that he had been very wrong. While he was out enjoying his humanity, Beth was suffering. He could have made more of an effort to reach her. He should have called more. He had only succeeded in causing her pain. So why did she want him here now? He looked over at her as they stopped at an intersection. He dropped one of his hands from the steering wheel and brought it to rest on the arm rest on the middle console between them. He studied Beth carefully as she looked out the window staring mindlessly at the traffic ahead.

Beth turned her head feeling Mick's eyes on her. She looked over at him and silently stretched her left hand out towards his. Mick felt her small feminine fingers entwine with his larger ones and then he knew. Mick knew the reason why she wanted him there. He didn't have to say anything . He didn't have to do anything. All she wanted, needed and expected was him to be there. All she needed was his presence to get through this. She smiled at him warmly and dropped his hand just as the light changed. She turned her head back towards the window and resumed her earlier actions of staring into the night.

The car ride was quiet, almost too quiet. With the exception of the music on the radio and Beth's occasional stifled sobs there was only silence. Silence had become the third passenger in the car and it was sitting right between him and Beth.

Silence and Beth did not belong in the same sentence let alone in the same car. Beth was never silent. She took pride in the fact that she was always boisterous and headstrong. It wasn't normal. Normal. There was nothing normal about a vampire turned human either. Things around them were never completely normal.

Right now all Mick wanted was normal. He wanted to be a normal human man driving his normal girlfriend to see her mother who was dying. That was normal. People died everyday. That had become a normal occurrence in both their lives. And if being normal meant driving her car instead of his and listening to some chick sing about how overrated life was instead of talking about her latest story then so be it. He could pretend that they were normal for one night. If not for his sake then for Beth's.

At some point during the ride Beth had fallen asleep. He hoped that sleep would help give her the energy and physical strength she needed to face what was ahead. Mick concentrated on driving while Beth slept.

_  
Beth found herself standing on a playground surrounded by children playing and laughing. From somewhere behind her she heard a voice call her name._

_"Beth."_

_The voice was muffled. She could hardly make out who it was but she was sure of what they had said. She turned in the direction of the voice but saw no one standing there. Puzzled she walked along the playground trying to pick up on the sounds among the chaos._

_"Beth."_

_She heard it again. Still unsure of where it was coming from she moved further across the playground. She wasn't even concerned with the fact that she was standing on the playground all she was interested in was finding the person who was calling her name. It was her job as a reporter. She needed to know the source of the voice. She felt herself spinning in circles as she surveyed the playground from all angles._

_"Beth." the voice called again followed by a happy excited cry._

_"Mommy Mommy!" A little child came rushing towards her almost knocking her over as it wrapped its arms around her legs hugging them tightly. The child pressed its face against her skirt hiding from her view._

_Beth was confused. Who was this child that was hugging her? She didn't have any children. Why did they call her mommy? She wasn't anyone's mother. Yet there was a small child hugging her legs calling her mommy and somehow it made her happy._

_Mother. Reality hit her. Her happiness was short lived when she realized that her mother was dying. Soon she would have no mother. She wanted to run to her mother the same way this child had run to her. She wanted to run to her and wrap her arms around her and allow her mother to take away all the pain she was feeling but she couldn't._

_"I'm sorry sweetie." Beth replied. "But I'm not your mother."_

_The child in front of her began to sob loud sad shrieks of despair. Beth felt her own tears wet her cheeks. This child was alone in the world and soon she would be too._

_The child in front of her suddenly vanished. Beth's knees gave out from under her causing her to collapse to the ground. Her crying had become hysterical her body shaking with every sob. She began to cry out for her mother but found only silence. Where was her voice? Why weren't her cries being heard? All she could do was cry silent tears as the word Mommy died on her lips. She curled herself into a ball trying hard to make herself safe; safe from fear and abandonment. She cried and cried and cried until she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. The touch was enough to calm her.  
_  
"Beth." a voice cooed softly.

Mick leaned over the middle console and placed a hand on Beth's shoulder. She appeared to be having a sad dream evident by the fresh tears that were streaming down her porcelain cheeks. They had arrived at Riverside Community Hospital. It was time for her to wake up and face the real life nightmare ahead.

Beth lifted her head to see who was responsible for ending her tears. She was surprised when she saw that it was Mick. Mick? What was he doing in her dream?

"Beth. We're here." Mick informed her.

Beth wiped the remnants of tears from her face and sighed. She looked around unsure if she was still dreaming. Things were still a little cloudy. Sure enough a large hospital sign came into her view. They were there at the hospital and it was time for Beth to say goodbye to her best friend, the one person in her life who had always been there for her, her mother.

_feedback as always is appreciated!_


	3. How Can I Help you to Say Goodbye

AN: Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy reading this next chapter as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thank you to my Beta fishy Mishy for her encouragement and editing skills. Without her Mick would be Guerillmo. (don't ask long a story) As always the characters are not mine but if CBS is willing to share.. I wouldn't say no. Here is it chapter 3 just in time for Mickday!

How Can I help you to say goodbye

Mick walked a few steps ahead of Beth, far enough away to give her space, but still close enough to give her emotional support. He paused in the lobby when he realized that Beth was no longer following behind him. He turned and looked at the fragile young woman who stood staring off into space near the hospital entrance.

"Beth." Mick said softly trying to get her attention.

Beth drifted off with her thoughts unaware that Mick had said her name.

_  
"Beth." Helen turner called from the kitchen window._

_A younger Beth stood in front of her mother's house, a box in her hands. 'The last box.' she thought to herself Her blonde ponytail bounced as she walked to the sidewalk where her mother's car was parked. Beth quickly placed the box in the back of the car with the rest of them, dusted her hands off on her jeans and looked up in the direction of her mother's voice. The window where she had been standing a moment ago was now empty._

_Beth's mother came down the front stairs; her red curls bouncing around her, her house shoes clicking against the wooden steps as she walked. In her hand were the keys to their only car, an old but reliable Chevy Cavalier . She made her way towards her daughter._

_"What time is it?" Beth asked knowing they would be late if they didn't leave soon._

_Helen stretched her hand out towards Beth and dropped the keys she had been holding into her daughter's palm. "It's almost three. You better get going. You don't want to be late."_

_Beth looked at her mother for a moment confused as to why she was handing her the keys._

_"Mom?" she asked._

_"I want you to have the car Bethy. LA is a busy place you're going to need a way to get around." Helen explained._

_"Mom, I can take a bus. Where am I going to need to go? I'll be on campus studying and attending classes." Beth began. "You're the one who needs it. How are you going to get back and forth to work?"_

_"If you want to be a journalist Beth, you're going to have to go out into the world and experience it. So please take the car. Don't worry about me needing it. I can carpool or take a bus. I want you to have it." she told her daughter sincerely._

_"You're not coming up to the school with me?" Beth asked her voice a little sad._

_"This is something you need to do on your own Beth. You don't need your old mom cramping your style. That is what you kids say nowadays right?" She replied with a smile._

_"Mom.." Beth said softly trying to keep the tears at bay. She wrapped her arms around her mother pulling her into a warm hug._

_"There comes a time in every parent's life, Bethy, when its time to let go.." Helen spoke her voice soft. "You've grown into a beautiful, smart, brave, young woman. I'm so proud of you sweetie and I know that you are going to make something wonderful of your life."_

_Beth hugged her mother close letting the tears fall. "Does this mean you don't want me to come home for break?" she replied on a laugh._

_" Oh no you don't! You better come home at least once and bring me laundry just like any other college kid. And I expect a phone call every once and awhile. This is not goodbye, it's just see ya later." Helen reminded her._

_"Good." Beth answered. "Because I'm not sure I know how to say goodbye to you."_

_"Then we won't say it." Helen replied releasing her daughter from their hug. "Now, you better get going, if you want to avoid traffic." She brought her hand to her daughter's crown and smoothed a piece of stray hair away from her face._

_Beth wrapped her arms around her mother again hugging her tightly. "I promise to call and write and visit."_

_"Don't be in any hurry to get back here. We'll see each other for family holidays." Helen assured her daughter._

_"I'm only two hours away if you need me." Beth insisted releasing her arms from around her mother. She took her mother's hand in hers and squeezed tightly._

_Helen smiled and squeezed back releasing it a moment later. "I know." She reached into the pocket of the slacks she was wearing and slipped something into Beth's hand._

_Beth felt the money her mother had placed in her hand and instantly paled. "No Mom. You can't afford this. You already gave me the car that's enough and I have mon-.."_

_"For gas. And don't worry about what I can and can't afford." Helen argued._

_"Thank you, Mom." Beth answered knowing her mother had won the money argument. She squeezed the money in her hand and took a deep breath. She fully intended to pay her mother back. "I guess I'd better go before I'm the last one to the dorms and get stuck sleeping on the mattress that smells like cheese."_

_Beth's mom made a face. "You're welcome. Yes you had better hurry!"_

_Beth took a deep breath as she turned and walked to the car. "I'll call you when I get there."_

_Helen nodded as she watched her daughter get into the car. "Oh, Beth!" she rushed towards the driver's side window._

_Beth rolled the window down and looked at her mother's frantic face. "What's wrong? Am I forgetting something?"_

_"No. Just, before I forget. There are some snacks in the glove compartment." Helen informed her._

_Beth smiled at her mother. She always thought of everything. "Thanks Mom. I love you." She leaned out the window and gave her mother a quick kiss on the cheek._

_"I love you too, Beth. Be safe. Have fun! And make smart choices." Helen reminded her._

_Beth laughed. "I will Mom. You too!" she replied as she started up the car. "Well I'm off. Try not to miss me too much."_

_Helen smiled. Her daughter had no idea just how much she was going to miss her. She made her way back to the front of the house and watched as Beth pulled away from the curb, waving goodbye out the window._

_Beth took one last glance at her mother in the rearview mirror as she drove off to begin her new life as a student at UCLA._

"Beth." Mick said again, this time more urgently.

Beth came back to reality and looked up at Mick upon hearing her name.

Mick saw the despair in her eyes. Those blue eyes that he loved, eyes that were usually strong were now so full of uncertainty and fear. His mortal heart felt like it was breaking into a million pieces. Beth, his strong beautiful Beth, was fighting so hard not to fall apart at the seams. In all his years of un-life he had seen so much. He had seen death. He had saved people from death and even brought it upon them He had seen grief but this, this was different. This was like watching a building crumble to its foundation.

"Where were you just now?" he asked softly moving towards her.

"Who me? Oh, I was just thinking about some things." she replied easily.

Beth stood by the automatic double doors inside the hospital foyer hesitant to cross the threshold into the main lobby of the hospital. This was it. This was more than just a serious phone conversation between she and her aunt. This was reality. Somewhere inside this building her mother was dying, and the only thing separating Beth from that reality was the automatic double doors in front of her.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Mick questioned.

Beth shook her head. "No, just work stuff. I forgot to email Maureen the story I was working on. But I guess it doesn't really matter now..."

"I know this is difficult Beth..." Mick began.

"I'm fine Mick. Really." she lied cutting him off.

Mick easily saw through her lies. He knew she was hurting. He knew her too well. Well enough to know that whenever she was in pain she shut down and shut people out just the way she was now.

"Beth." Mick said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Mick." she replied looking down at his hand.

"Do we know what room we're going to?" he asked trying to be as sensitive as possible.

Beth shook her head. "No, my aunt didn't say. She just said Riverside Community Hospital." Goosebumps rose over her skin as she spoke. Had the temperature in the foyer suddenly changed? She brought her hand to rest on his. "God Mick, your hands are freezing!"

"Air conditioning. Sorry." he apologized and quickly removed his hand from her shoulder.

Beth wanted to question it but there wasn't enough room in her head for thoughts as trivial as Mick's temperature at the moment. Instead she reached for his other hand lacing her fingers through his.

"I guess we should just go in and get this over with." she spoke coolly as if they were going in to investigate a horrible crime scene instead of saying goodbye to her mother.

Mick's eyes fell to their joined hands as they walked inside the main lobby of the hospital. Since she was four years old he had wanted nothing but to protect her. This was something that he couldn't protect her from.

The pair made their way to the general information desk, Beth's grip on Mick's hand tightening. They stood in front of the marble desk waiting patiently for the woman behind it to finish her phone call. A few moments later the woman set the phone down and turned to Mick and Beth.

"Hello. How can I help you?" she asked eyeing the tall dark handsome man who's hand was attached to the pretty blonde beside him.

Beth took a quick breath and looked at the woman. "Um we need some information about a patient- Helen Turner."

It only took a moment for the woman to reply. She typed furiously on the keyboard in front of her never once taking her eyes off of Mick and Beth. "Are you both relatives because that information is private. "

"She's my mother." Beth answered.

"Her mother and my mother-in-law." Mick added surprising Beth.

The woman quirked a brow at the two of them. "I need to see some ID please. It's hospital policy for the safety of our patients."

Mick nodded. "Of course." He dropped Beth's hand for a moment and reached into the pocket of his coat pulling out his ID. He watched as Beth did the same pulling her wallet out of her purse. Mick handed his driver's license to the woman and smiled. "The missus kept her last name."

Beth smiled at Mick and played along. "It was mostly a career choice. Not because I don't like his last name. St. John is a great name."

The woman examined their IDs closely before handing them back to them. "Thank you. Ms. Helen Turner is on the fifth floor, Oncology West, room 504." she informed them. "Take the elevator in the lobby to the third floor. Walk down the hall to the left, there will be another set of elevators. Take those elevators to the fifth floor and follow the signs for Oncology West. If you get lost you can stop at any one of the nurses' stations and ask." She then turned her attention to the nearby printer. She quickly removed the printed visitors badges from the sheet of decals and handed one to both Mick and Beth. "Here. Put these on."

Beth placed the sticker on the sleeve of the shirt she was wearing. "Thank you."

Mick took his and placed it on the breast pocket of his long coat. He too nodded his thanks, took Beth by the hand again and walked them towards the elevator.

"C'mon Mrs. Turner-St John." Mick joked.

"No St. John just Turner. It might confuse my viewers." She nudged him playfully as they entered the elevator.

Beth had to laugh. She had to attempt to make humor our of their situation. Because if she didn't, she was going to fall apart and that was the last thing she wanted her mom to see.

"Nah they'd adapt. Beth St. John sounds professional to me." Mick commented. The buzz of his cell phone suddenly interrupted their conversation. He reached in his pocket for his phone and sighed when he saw that it was Guerillmo returning his text. He quickly sent the message back to his inbox and returned the phone to his pocket.

"Everything alright?" Beth asked noticing how Mick had disregarded his phone message.

"Yeah its nothing important. Just Josef and his hourly harassment." Mick assured her.

"Is he still teasing you about being human?" Beth asked suppressing a chuckle.

Mick nodded. "Every hour on the hour." he lied.

"He's your best friend you'd think he'd be happy for you. I'm sorry Mick. Maybe I don't understand- you know because I'm not... Did he need you for something? If you need to call him or go.. I understand Mick. I'll be fine." Beth told him trying her best to sound cool, calm and collected. The idea of him leaving her right now terrified her. But, he didn't need to know that.

"I'm not going anywhere. " he assured her.

The elevator dinged. They had reached the third floor. The pair exited and walked together to the next set of elevators.

"Mick.." Beth started to say.

Mick turned his attention to her wrapping an arm around her shoulders and escorting her to the next set of elevators.

"I wanted to say thank you. Thank you for coming with me and for being here... I uh.. really appreciate it." she cleared her throat softly. "In case I don't get the chance to say it later." she added coolly.

Mick pressed the button on the wall calling the elevator to their floor. "No thanks necessary. "

The elevator doors opened and they stepped inside.

Beth looked at Mick. "Are you sure you don't need to call Josef back?"

Mick shook his head. "I think I can wait until later to call and disappoint him."

"But what if he needs something? What if it's important?" Beth questioned.

Mick reached for her hand and gently brushed his thumb against the back of it. "Right now there is nothing more important to me than being here with you." He turned towards her and lifted his free hand to her face cupping her cheek with his palm.

Mick gazed into her eyes hoping that somehow he could diminish the cloud of sadness that was over them. Beth lifted her hand to his and smiled. His hand wasn't as cold as it was earlier, but still felt cool against her skin. Mick leaned in closer to Beth so that their lips were only a breath away from each other.

"Mick..." Beth said mentally preparing herself for what was about to happen.

The elevator dinged causing the two to separate.

Beth took a deep breath and exited the elevator quickly. She and Mick had almost kissed. Mick had almost kissed her. Or was it that she had almost kissed him? And was it bad that she wanted him to even though they were standing in a hospital elevator? Should she have even been thinking about kissing Mick while her mother lay dying a few feet away?

Mick stood in the elevator for a moment fighting with his conscience. 'There was a time and a place for this!' his mind screamed at him. 'Look what you've done! You've upset her more! Beth is grieving and will soon be mourning her mother and you're not the type of guy who takes advantage of people!' The proverbial angel on his shoulder shouted.

Mick hung his head in shame as he walked out of the elevator. His conscience was right. This wasn't right. No matter how much he wanted to hold her, to comfort her and to kiss her, he couldn't for many reasons. One of which was unchangeable. He could feel his humanity slipping away and Beth had enough to deal with, with her mother dying. He wouldn't let her watch him die too.

He followed Beth, who had already started walking towards the Oncology West sign. He wanted to apologize, to her to tell her how sorry he was, but he could tell by the way she was walking that their conversation would have to wait until later.

Beth walked quickly. A million thoughts swirled around her head. Where was her mother right now? Was she suffering? What would she say to her? Her boots clicked against the cold sterile linoleum floor with each step she took. Beth took a quick glance over her shoulder to make sure Mick was still behind her. God what he must be thinking? She took off so fast after their almost kiss, but the fact that he was still behind her and hadn't gone back downstairs in the elevator was a good sign, right? She forced the thoughts of Mick and their relationship from her mind. She needed to focus on reality and not some silly romantic fantasy. She wasn't a child anymore. She was an adult, an adult who was about to be forced to make some hard decisions. Or maybe she was a child, a child who would soon be burying her mother.

Beth turned down the hall where the room numbers began. Her eyes scanned the wall as she walked. 512, 510...508.. The hall seemed to be narrowing as the numbers went down. Beth's heart beat hard in her chest. It thundered in her ears. 506.. Her lungs suddenly tightened and her face started to tingle. 504. This was it. This was the room her mother was in. She stopped abruptly a few inches away from the door. Fear made its way through her entire body. The color drained from her face. She turned and looked at Mick. She opened her mouth to speak but was unable to find her voice. Her breathing was shallow and forced. She clutched her chest with her hands and doubled over from the lack of air she was getting.

Mick was immediately at her side. He gathered Beth in his arms holding her up. He soothed her cradling her close and spoke softly .

"Beth... Beth..." he said her name like a mantra. "Beth, it's going to be okay, Beth."

"I-- I ca-n't do it Mick. I- ca-n't." Beth replied her voice full of tears. "I-- do-n't know h-ow to do th-is, Mick. Tell me h-ow." she begged.

"I can't tell you how. I don't know how. But I do know I'll help in whatever way I can." he replied

"I kn-ow I promised you th-at you wouldn't have to see her... but I ca-n't, Mick. I ca-n't do this alone. Please." Beth pleaded. "Pl-ease."

Mick hesitated to answer her. If he went in that room he risked Helen recognizing him. He risked exposing himself. But Beth needed him and that was more important.

"I'm right here." Mick answered. "I'm not going anywhere. You don't have to do this alone."

Beth wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face against his chest wetting his shirt with her tears. She clung to him for a moment as the last of her sobs abated. Mick took her hands in his and helped her back to her feet. He laced his fingers through hers and brought his other hand to her face.

"Whatever you need Beth, I'm here." he assured her brushing his thumb across her soft wet cheek.

Beth nodded and turned towards the door. She looked up at Mick and lifted her hand to the door handle. She could do this. As long as Mick was standing there beside her, she could do this.

* * *

_comments equals love_


	4. Promises Made

Promises made

Beth stood unmoving in front of the door, her hand frozen on the doorknob. She took a breath trying to summon up the courage to open the door; the last remaining obstacle between she and her mother. Mick stood strong behind her. He could feel the struggle that was going on inside her. It radiated off of her like some kind of heat. Heat that he didn't need to be a vampire to feel. He knew that to open the door would be the beginning of the end for her.

Mick brought his arm around Beth, lifting his hand to the doorknob where hers rested. He leaned in closer so that there was barely any space between them, Beth's back pressed against his chest.

"I'm right here, Beth." he whispered softly.

He pressed down on the door handle carefully; Beth's hand still beneath his. The door clicked as it opened. and the pair made their way inside.

The dimly lit hospital room was quiet except for the sounds of the TV, the occasional beep of a nearby heart monitor and the scratching of pen against paper. A woman in her sixties; her hair pulled back in a serious bun at the nape of her neck; sat in a chair by the hospital bed where Helen Turner lay.

The woman- Beth's Aunt Liz looked up from her crossword puzzle and rose from the chair she was sitting in. She smiled warmly as she approached Beth and Beth's friend whom she did not recognize.

"Bethy, you're here." Elizabeth greeted hugging her niece.

Beth managed to smile as her aunt hugged her squeezing her tightly and then releasing her. She turned to Mick who was standing beside her.

"Aunt Liz, this is my... this is Mick." Beth replied unsure of how to introduce Mick. She wasn't even sure herself what he was to her. In the past few months he'd gone from her vampire guardian to vampire turned mortal, to so much more.

Elizabeth turned to Mick. "Why hello Mick. Thank you for being here." She then reached for Beth's hand giving it a gentle squeeze. "Both of you. Thank you for coming. "

Beth nodded and put on a brave face. "How is she?"

"Helen's sleeping. The doctors have been in and out of this room all day! They don't say much, which of course you know means, it's not good. Always with their whispering. They think I don't know, but I know. I've seen ER. They think I'm stupid. Do you think I'm stupid?" Elizabeth asked the two.

Mick remained silent. He was confused by how someone who had appeared to be so together could be so not-together. Crisis caused people to fall apart. He'd seen it before. But somehow this woman's nervous, chatty, flighty disposition didn't seem to be caused by the fact that her sister was dying.

"Do you know I have been sitting in that chair all day? My neck is killing me from staring up at the TV. I was watching my stories, told Helen all about what was going on, but the poor thing.. she's just so tired. She conked right out. And I have needed to use the ladies room for over an hour now. I haven't had a bite since breakfast but that's okay, because I want to be here for my sister. " Elizabeth told them cheerily.  
Beth smiled. She'd explain Aunt Liz to Mick later.

"I'm just so glad that you're here Bethy." Liz gushed.

Before Liz could say another word Mick spoke interrupting the conversation Beth's aunt was having with herself.

"Beth and I are here now. So why don't you take a break? Maybe get something to eat, use the bathroom go for a walk?" Mick suggested.

Liz's face brightened. "Oh that would be wonderful!" she exclaimed reaching for Mick's hand. "You're such a dear. Such a good friend to our Bethy!" She took Mick's hand between hers and patted it softly. "I think I'll go get something to eat, maybe take a trip to the ladies room, get some air. This room gets rather confining."

Mick nodded and Beth smiled at Liz as she left the room without another word. Beth lowered herself in the chair beside her mother's bed and sighed softly.

"Oh thank the Lord, I thought she'd never leave!" Helen Turner who was only pretending to be asleep, cried from the bed.

Beth turned towards her mother. "Mom!"

"Bethany Grace Turner what are you doing here?" Helen asked sounding slightly irritated.

"What do you think I'm doing here Mom?!" Beth questioned. "Aunt Liz called me."

"She shouldn't have done that. I asked her not to do that. " Helen stated.

"Well I'm glad she did, coz' at least somebody wants me here." Beth replied obvious hurt in her voice.

Mick looked away from the two bickering women the room suddenly feeling small.

"It's not that I don't want you here, Beth. " Helen sighed heavily. "Okay no, I don't want you here. I don't think that you need to see me like this. I don't want you to remember me like this."

Beth tried to keep her composure. "Well, then you should be glad I showed up or Aunt Liz would have never left the room and you would be stuck listening to her go on and on and on about Donovan and Raquel's affair." She gave her mother a knowing smile trying to relax a little.

"That's true. So I guess I should be thanking you for rescuing me." She looked at Beth and then Mick. "Don't get me wrong, I love my sister dearly, but the way she goes on and on about her 'stories' I thought I'd have to listen to them literally, until I died." Helen turned her full attention to the tall dark and handsome man in her room. "Who's the good looking guy? You brought me a gift? How thoughtful!" She smiled at her daughter. "Everyone else brought me flowers but flowers are so overrated. "

Mick smiled at Helen. Maybe she didn't remember him after all.

"Mrs. Turner, I'm Mick. It's very nice to meet you. " he introduced himself.

Helen made a face. "Oh Mick, please call me Helen. I've never been a missus and hearing it makes me feel old." she explained.  
Mick laughed softly. "Helen then; and I assure you, you are not old."

"Smart and cute! He's definitely a keeper Bethy!" Helen told her daughter.

Beth grinned at Mick and Helen's natural exchange.

"It's easy to see where Beth gets her beauty from." Mick said with a grin.

Beth stifled a giggle. Mick could be so old fashioned when he wanted to be.

"Why Mick, are you flirting with me?" Helen asked bringing her hand to her chest dramatically. "Here I am on my death bed and I've still got it!"

Helen's words struck Beth hard. "Mom, don't say that." she replied tears forming in her eyes.

"Why not? It's the truth honey. We all die eventually, and the good Lord has decided that my time is up."

Beth began to cry. "It can't be Mom. What am I supposed to do without you? I'm scared. I can't lose you." She told her mother her voice sounding small and scared.

Mick stood beside the chair Beth was sitting in- a silent observer. Even if he wanted to say something, he couldn't. Beth needed this time with her mother.

Helen sat up against her pillows and reached for her daughter's hand.

"I'm not scared and you shouldn't be either. You're going to be fine. You are strong. You're a Turner." She squeezed her daughter's hand gently. "Lose me? Sweetie, you're never going to lose me. You are going to go on and do so many wonderful things... whether it be a new job, getting married, having your babies. I'll be right there Bethy, just as proud of you as I always have been."

"I'm so so-rry that I haven't been here Mom. I sho-uld have visited more. " Beth sobbed softly.

Helen wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders carefully. "Beth, you have a life. You left Riverside so that you could go out and do things- see the world. You are supposed to laugh and smile and live.. and love." She glanced at Mick quickly. "You don't have anything to be sorry for. You have been the joy of my life. I love you. You are the best thing that ever happened to me, Beth."

Beth smiled through her tears. "I love you Mom."

Helen motioned for Beth to lean in closer and brought her arms around her daughter in a warm hug.

"I love you too Bethany." she told her daughter trying to suppress a groan of pain.

Beth quickly and carefully released her mother from her hug. She noticed the pained expression on her face. "Mom? Are you alright? Do you need me to get someone?" she began to rise from the chair she was sitting in but her mother's hand on her arm stopped her.

"Beth honey, no. I'm fine. I just need to get some sleep." Helen insisted. "Real sleep. Listening to your aunt's chatter all day long really is exhausting. And I know you have better things to do like work perhaps. I heard all about that report you did on that oil tycoon that off-ed his wife, Frederick something or other." Helen tried.

"Frederick Jacobson. You saw that?" Beth asked making a face. She was surprised that her mother would get on the computer (something she hated) long enough to watch one of her broadcasts.

"Don't act so surprised Bethany. I might hate technology, but I love your broadcasts. I always watch. Well, I haven't watched much since being admitted here..."

"That's alright Mom. You haven't really missed much." Beth admitted rising from the chair. "Mick and I should probably get going, so that you can get some rest. We'll be back tomorrow to visit." she assured her.

Helen smiled at her daughter and reached for her hand again. "Love you sweetie."

Beth smiled and leaned over her mother 's bed to give her a kiss on the cheek. "We'll see you soon, Mom. Love you."

Helen closed her eyes and sighed softly, her daughter's kiss warming her cheek. She leaned back against her pillows and opened her eyes again, watching as Mick and Beth made their way towards the door.

Mick smiled at the exhausted looking woman in the hospital bed as he and Beth began to leave the room. He was eternally grateful that she had not recognized him.

"Where does he think he's going? I thought he was my gift." Helen said with a soft chuckle. "Isn't he supposed to sit on the windowsill over there with the rest of my flowers?" she asked stopping the pair from leaving the room.

Beth shook her head and giggled thinking that the doctors must have had her mother on some pretty high doses of medication. She grabbed Mick by the hand lacing her fingers through his as they continued walking to the door.

"On second thought Mick, why don't you come sit beside me for a minute. Make an old woman look good. Give the nurses and Liz something new to gossip about. " Helen suggested looking directly at Mick.

Mick's human heart rose in his throat. Beth looked at him anxiously her eyes confirming what he had already feared. Helen was on to them. He had been caught.

The two froze where they stood but continued holding each other's hands.

"Beth." Helen said softly.

Beth turned around and looked at her mother her eyes uneasy.

"I'd like a word with Mick if you don't mind." Helen explained.

Beth paled and turned back to Mick who was beginning to look equally pale to her. Mick exchanged a quick glance with her and swallowed hard.

"Beth, why don't you go get us some coffee?" Mick suggested. "I'll be there in a minute." He told her trying hard not to sound nervous. Why was he so nervous? She was just a fragile, sick old woman. What harm could she cause him? He was pretty sure he could outrun her if necessary.

Beth hesitated biting her lower lip.

"Go on Bethy. You know I don't bite." her mother reminded her.

Beth sucked in a breath. She choked on her own spit coughing hard. Mick gave her a small confident smile and squeezed her hand reassuring her that everything would be alright. Beth nodded, smiled at her mother and walked out of the room closing the door with a soft click.

Helen's eyes were fixed on the door for a moment. When she realized it was closed and they were alone she turned to Mick a smirk on her face.

"So... Mick St. John. You've finally stepped out of the shadows. After all these years, sure took you long enough."

Mick walked further into the room watching Helen's expressions closely. He sat down in the chair beside her bed. 'So much for stealth and secrets.' He thought to himself. He gave her his trademark grin, the one that almost always got him out of trouble with the ladies.

"Well, you know how Beth is. She's pretty persuasive." Mick responded.

"So in other words, she dragged you out?" Helen said with a laugh.

Mick sighed and leaned back in the chair. "Yeah well... Beth usually gets what she wants."

Helen smiled. "You'll get used to it."

"Funny. She told me the same thing." Mick stated remembering one of he and Beth's first conversations.

Helen sat upright and looked at Mick. "I guess I don't need to ask what you're doing here... The last time I heard from you, St. John, was when I got that anonymous phone call saying that my seventeen year old daughter had been partying a little too hard out at Perris Beach."

Mick groaned softly. How could he have been so careless.

"I saw you that night, just as I have seen you many nights before; since you brought Beth home to me. Always watching over her protectively, and looking exactly the same as you do now." Helen kindly pointed out.

"It couldn't have been me. I didn't even know Beth then." Mick lied. He had plenty of experience with liars. He tracked them down on a daily basis.

"So, I figure you either have a really amazing plastic surgeon or you're a vampire." Helen stated boldly.

'A vampire?' Mick's mind screamed. 'How the hell could she possibly know that?'

"Pft. Vampire? Vampires don't exist. There's no such thing as vampires" Mick insisted.

Helen rolled her eyes at the man's feeble attempts. "Then why am I sitting here talking to one? Mick, you are a horrible liar. You can definitely kiss any idea of an acting career goodbye."

Mick sighed heavily. There was no use denying it. Although technically he wasn't lying. He wasn't a vampire. Not at the present moment.

"How?" he dared to ask.

"How I know, is a long story and frankly I don't have the time...It's not that important anyway."

Mick made a face. How was it not important? All this time she knew what he was? Knew that he was around Beth- practically stalking her? How much medication were they giving this woman?

"You seem surprised. I'm not afraid of you. Not anymore afraid of you, than you should be of me." Helen chuckled softly.

There were very few things that Mick feared and at the moment Beth's mother was definitely one of them. There was something very intimidating about a woman who was sure of herself.

"Beth knows who I am.. what I am." Mick admitted ashamed.

"I am not the least bit surprised. Nothing ever stays a secret with Beth around. You should try surprising her at Christmas. Not that she can't keep a secret. She just has a tendency to uncover them." Helen looked at Mick seriously. "Besides, secrets have no place in a relationship. No matter how bad they are. I learned that the hard way."

Mick looked at Helen. "I'm finally beginning to realize that. Is this where you tell me you want me to stay away from Beth so she can have a normal life? I'd never hurt her Helen I lo-... care alot about her."

Helen smiled. "You love her. But you haven't told her yet, so I can't expect you to admit it to me either. And no., I'm not going to tell you to stay away from her, just the opposite actually."

Mick was confused. She knew he was a vampire and she was okay with it?

"I want you to continue doing exactly what you have done since you rescued her. I want you to watch over her, protect her, love her. I want you to be her world Mick. And someday when she's ready... I want you to make her a part of yours.. You have my permission."

Mick was outraged! How could she expect him to do that to Beth.. to anyone?

"Helen I can-'t . There's no way! I couldn't d-..."

"Mick." Helen interrupted. "I don't want Beth to know the pain of death. I don't want her to know the suffering that I'm going through right now. I don't want her to be alone. Beth is very good at putting on the whole 'tough -girl I don't need anyone' act. But, we both know she needs someone. She needs you Mick."

Mick sat in the chair overwhelmed by Helen's request.

"Helen. No. This is not the life you want for your daughter. My life is not something any parent should want for their child."

"I want my daughter to be happy Mick. I want her to be loved. I want her to be safe. And you are just the man to give her those things. Are you really going to deny a dying woman her last request?" Helen questioned.

"I am not a man. I'm a monster. I drink blood.. I sleep in a freezer.." Mick argued.

"A freezer? I always wondered about the whole coffin thing. Just in the movies huh? Well that's disappointing ."

"I don't think you understand.." Mick tried.

Helen shot him a look. "I might not know all the details Mick, but I'll tell you what I do know. I know that you are the one who rescued my baby girl and brought her back to me safely, all those years ago. The only one who cared enough to find her. You're the one who has always been there watching over her and you are the one that she has deemed worthy enough to give her whole heart to. That's not my idea of a monster, and you know how particular Beth is. Apparently it's not hers either. I can tell just by the way she looks at you."

"You can't want this kind of life for her. It's a curse she doesn't deserve!" Mick replied trying his best to reason with her.

Helen glared at him slightly annoyed. Mick had seen that look before. Beth and her mother were proving to be more alike than he imagined.

"I don't think you know me well enough Mr. St John, to tell me what I want. I know what I want and can be rather convincing. Where do you think Beth gets it from?" Helen retorted. "What it comes down to is love. You two love each other. You'd have to be deaf, blind and dumb not to see it. But someday Mick, you are going to make a decision. Are you going to watch Beth grow old and die? Are you going to be strong enough to walk away? I think we both know the answer to that Mick."

Mick ran hand through his hair. She was right.

"You're right. I love her. I didn't know I was capable of loving someone as much as I love her. Since I was turned, I haven't thought that I was worthy of love, especially Beth's. But she has this way of making me see myself through her eyes and it makes me feel like I could be worthy." Mick smiled at the thought of Beth. "You're right Helen. I'd never be able to let her go. I'll never be able to just stand by and watch her die- watch her suffer, when I know there's something I could do to prevent it." Hot tears formed at the corners of his eyes threatening to spill. "It's selfish of me to want to keep her with me, but I could never turn her.. unless I was sure that it was truly something she wanted too."

Helen saw the emotions building up behind his eyes. If he loved her so much why was he making excuses? Wouldn't he want to spend eternity with someone he loved?

"You seem to be looking for a loophole in my request Mick. Are you counting on her saying no? How do you know it's not something she's already thought about?"

Mick took a deep breath. It was true Beth had been around vampires. She knew what being a vampire basically entailed but she knew very little about the reality of it. Was it something she wanted to be a part of? They hadn't really discussed it.

"What if something should happen to her before you have the opportunity to ask?" Helen questioned. "Promise me Mick. Promise me you'll do it. Promise me that you will be the one man who can tell my daughter you'll love her forever and truly mean it."

It was Helen's turn to get emotional. She had been able to hold herself together until now. She blinked slowly her tears wetting her eyes and turned her head away from Mick for a minute to compose herself.

"I promise to do what's best for her, Helen." Mick answered knowing how difficult it would be to not only drain Beth but ultimately kill her.

Helen groaned and glared at him. "If I had the strength right now, I'd throw something at you! I know what I am asking of you Mick. I know it's a lot and I assure you I am not hopped up on medication and my mind is still my own, despite what you think. I've put a lot of thought into this request, Mick. I even wrote you a letter. Liz has instructions to send it with my passing. You can't argue your way out of this. This is what I want. I need you to agree Mick. I need you to promise me. I need peace of mind that my daughter is going to be taken care of. I can't leave this world until I get it. So I'm asking you again Mick. Please promise me that you will take care of my daughter."

Mick closed his eyes. He was out of excuses and there was just no reasoning with this woman. He had no choice but to agree even if he thought he'd never be able to do what she asked of him.

"I promise." Mick acceded. "I promise to take care of Beth."

Helen sighed and smiled. "Finally! I thought for sure I was going to have to douse you with Holy Water or something until you agreed."

Mick made a face. "Oh. No. Anything. But. That." he replied sarcastically.

Helen made a face at Mick obviously disappointed. "Holy Water too? Is anything in the movies accurate?" she smiled at him feeling like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

Mick grinned. "I'll tell you all about it, tomorrow."

Helen's face fell her tone grew serious. "Mick, we both know I'm not going to be here tomorrow." Tears fell down her cheeks her emotions betraying her.

"You don't know that." Mick answered even though he was well aware that this woman knew her death was approaching quickly.

"No Mick, I do know that. I know that today is the last time I am every going to hold my daughter in my arms and it kills me more than this stupid Cancer is!" Helen cried.

Mick looked at the woman. The disease had done a number on her body he could tell by how frail she appeared. For the first time he realized her head was covered with a bandana, hiding her hair loss from the world. Her eyes were red from crying, rimmed with dark circles. She looked worn, tired, beaten. What could he possibly say to her?

"Helen I..." Mick tried to find the right words. "I'm sorry. I know sorry doesn't even begin to cover it..."

Helen took a deep breath and wiped her face. "Don't Mick, just don't. Go, Beth is probably out in the hallway waiting for you."

Mick hesitated. He couldn't leave her like this, But there was nothing he could do or say that was going to make this better for her.

"Mick, please, go." Helen insisted motioning with little strength towards the door.

Mick nodded and rose from the chair. He turned and began walking out of the room.

"Mick." Helen said her voice filling the room.

Mick turned back towards the woman in the hospital bed and looked at her. He would never allow Beth to suffer the way Helen was right now.

"Take care of each other and please don't forget what I said." Helen reminded him.

Mick could do nothing but nod. There was nothing left to say. There was no way he could ever forget what Helen said. He walked to the door opened it and left the room.

No. There was no way he'd ever forget their conversation.


	5. Never Enough

Never Enough

Beth unlocked the front door of her mother's house with the spare key she kept on her key ring, and stepped inside. Mick; who was carrying their dinner in a white paper bag; followed closely behind. Beth closed the door, kicked off her shoes and tossed her keys on the table by the door. She made her way over to the nearest chair and collapsed into it with a soft groan.

Mick looked down at the exhausted blonde, wishing there was something he could do to somehow ease the heartache he knew she was feeling. He sat the bag of fast food down on the small table next to Beth's keys long enough to toe off his shoes.

"Should I take this to the kitchen?" he asked pointing at the bag from In-and-Out Burger.

"Yeah, it's in there." Beth answered in monotone pointing across the room at the dark kitchen archway.

Mick silently crossed the room walking in the direction she was pointing. He entered the kitchen and located the light-switch on the wall, illuminating the open room.

Beth glanced around at the livingroom and felt the sheer emptiness. It was quiet- far too quiet. Where was the contagious laughter of her mother filling the house? Where was the familiar music of the Bette Midler record her mother constantly played? The comforting scent of her mother's perfume no longer encompassed every nook and cranny of the place. It was as if she was already gone.

"Tired?" Mick called from the kitchen breaking the silence.

Beth rose from the chair she was sitting in, no longer able to stand being alone in the suffocating room, and went into the kitchen with Mick.

"I'm too exhausted to be tired." she told him as she pulled a chair out from the small kitchen table and lowered herself into it.

"It's been a long day." Mick reminded her. "You hungry?"

Beth stretched her legs out under the table, instantly feeling better just being around Mick and hearing his soothing voice.

"Hungry isn't the word; I'm famished. I haven't eaten anything except for half a bagel at work this morning." she informed him. "I guess it's a good thing you stopped to get dinner. Aunt Liz told me mom's kitchen was so bare the mice were complaining. But I guess that's what happens when you're running back and forth from doctors appointments- spending all your time in and out of hospitals..."

Mick listened as Beth spoke but didn't answer. He moved around the kitchen opening various cupboards in search of dinner plates letting her talk.

Beth rose from her chair and walked up behind Mick, thinking she was being ignored. Mick stopped his rummaging when he felt Beth standing behind him.

"Whatcha looking for St John?" She asked softly, her breath tickling the back of his neck.

"Um.. plates." Mick replied as he turned towards her clearly affected by her sudden closeness.

"Oh." Beth said with a smile. "Third cupboard on the right." She then moved back towards the table needing something to busy herself with. She picked up a pile of unopened mail, watching Mick closely as he located the cabinet he was looking for. "You know, in the 21st century, we eat burgers and fries right from the wrappers." she commented.

Mick smiled to himself as he opened the cupboard and pulled two very familiar Corelle plates from the top shelf. He sat them on the counter beside their food and snuck a sideways glance at Beth.

"I thought since you were so tired, we could eat in the livingroom. Plates, are so we don't get grease all over the upholstery." he explained.

Beth abandoned the stack of past due bills, making a mental note to pay them in the morning, and turned her attention to the tall dark man standing next to her mother's counter.

"Since when do you care about grease stains?" she chuckled.

"Let's just say my first experience eating again as a human was a messy one. I thought blood was difficult to get out of the carpet." Mick smirked as he removed two wrapped burgers, a small order of fries and a small order of onion rings from the fast food bag and placed them on the plates.

Beth walked up behind him again and snatched a fry from his plate.

"Hey!" Mick said playfully. "Get your own. You wanted onion rings." he reminded her handing Beth her plate. "One greasy bacon cheeseburger and one onion ring for the lady."

Beth playfully batted her eyelashes at him as he handed her the plate. She stole another French fry from his and dashed out of the kitchen smiling. "Thank you." she sang as she walked out of the kitchen.

He lifted his plate, minus two fries, from the counter and followed Beth into the living room. He grinned and shook his head at Beth who was already seated and unwrapping her burger.

"What?" she asked with a smile. "Aren't you the guy who called me moaning and groaning at 3am the last time you ate a burger and fries. You practically begged me to put you out of your misery. I was just doing you a favor." she reminded him.

Mick sat down on the couch across from Beth. She was right, his most recent attempt at eating fast food hadn't gone so well. His mortal body couldn't withstand large amounts of grease and neither could his furniture.

"Then maybe I should do you a favor and take those onion rings off your hands. No one is going to want to be near you with your onion breath." Mick teased.

Beth playfully stuck her tongue out at Mick before grabbing an onion ring from its paper wrapper and shoving it in her mouth. "MMm. Good." she said with a grin.

Mick shook his head and absently stuck a few fries in his mouth. Although, he could no longer enjoy the taste of the French fries, his still mortal body was demanding to be fed.

"How's your dinner?" Beth asked.

"My burger is delicious; just the way I like it." Mick replied stuffing a few more fries into his mouth. French fries, burger, cardboard it all tasted the same to him.

"How would you know if you haven't even tasted it Mick?" Beth questioned curiously.

"It smells delicious." he quickly corrected himself looking down at the plate his food was on. He studied the plate carefully, hoping Beth's thoughts were too preoccupied to notice his slip-up.

"It might be even better if you quit staring at it and eat it." Beth said with a grin taking a bite of her burger.

Mick smiled back at her and began unwrapping his own plain cheeseburger. "How's yours?" he asked.

"Needs ketchup." Beth replied pulling her burger apart.

"I think I saw some in the bag on the counter. I'll go get it." he offered rising from the couch.

Beth smiled thankful that she didn't have to move.

"Thanks Mick."

Mick set his plate on the coffee table between them and walked back to the kitchen. "No problem." he told her as he entered the kitchen.

Beth slowly sat up in her chair and leaned over the coffee table. She quickly snatched another fry from Mick's plate and sat back in her chair.

"I'll get you some extra ketchup for my fries." Mick called from his place in the kitchen.

Beth chewed the pilfered potato, covered her face with her hands and sunk down into her chair.

Mick returned a few moments later a handful of ketchup packets in his hand. He sat back down and smiled at Beth who was huddled in her chair trying to stifle a giggle at being caught stealing his fries. He dropped the ketchup on the table between them and reached for his burger.

"You are a horrible thief Beth." Mick informed the blonde.

Beth retrieved a single package of ketchup from the table, ripped it open and squeezed it on her burger.

"Sorry." she apologized.

Mick smiled at her. "I can share." he told her warmly.

"Want an onion ring?" she offered holding one out for him to take.

Mick took the onion ring from Beth and set it on his plate beside his burger. "Thanks" he replied. Mick picked up the burger and took a big bite watching as Beth did the same.

They ate in silence for a few moments; not the overpowering silence the room held for her before, but a comfortable quietness that made Beth feel completely at ease.

"So… what did you and my mother talk about after I left the room?" Beth asked seemingly out of nowhere. The truth was this topic had been driving her crazy ever since her mother had asked to speak to Mick alone.

Mick averted his gaze, his eyes focusing again on the plate his burger was on. He had foolishly hoped Beth wouldn't bring this particular subject up.

"See something interesting?" she asked as Mick continued to stare at his food. She knew full well he was avoiding answering her question, which only made her want answers that much more.

"C'mon Mick" she said with a sigh. " I have been really patient, and we both know patience is not a virtue of mine. I can not sit here in suspense any longer. You have to tell me. Did she recognize you? Did she say anything about remembering you? I have to know!" Beth sat her plate on the table and shifted in her seat positioning her knees under her. "You two talked for 45 minutes, while I paced the hall and pretended to listen to Aunt Liz go on about the price of yarn! What did you two talk about for 45 minutes?"

Mick smiled to himself. He loved it when Beth was like this. There was something very sexy about her when she was frustrated. Instead of replying Mick took a bite of his burger purposely filling his mouth. He finally turned towards her and shrugged his shoulders.

"Just the usual stuff…" he told her nonchalantly.

"Like?" Beth questioned. "There is nothing usual about you seeing my mother after 22 years and looking exactly the same."

Mick shook his head. "I don't look exactly the same. My hair was different 22 years ago; it was the eighties. It was poofier. You know, like yours." he added with a grin.

Beth scoffed and threw an onion ring at him. "This is not poofy hair! This is tired hair. Thank you very much!"

Mick dodged the fried onion and laughed. "Hey, whoa! Plates were so we didn't make a mess of your mother's living room!" he protested.

"Tell me what you and my mother talked about, or you'll be dodging ketchup next." she playfully threatened.

"Ketchup doesn't really go with my outfit." Mick replied with a smirk.

"You're not going to tell me are you?" Beth cried frustrated.

Mick smiled at her. "There's really nothing to tell ."

Beth looked at him seriously. "Just answer one question. Did she remember you? Did she know who you were?"

Mick polished off the rest of his burger and shook his head. "No she didn't remember me." he lied. "It was just a normal conversation. A concerned Mother grilling her daughter's new boyfriend." Mick explained trying to put her mind at ease, but inadvertently sticking his foot in his mouth. "Not that I think I'm your boyfriend…she just assumed. I'm sorry I didn't say anything to correct her. It just seemed easier to go along with it." he stammered anxiously. Why had he said that? He was NOT Beth's boyfriend; she was NOT his girlfriend.

"Oh really? My new boyfriend huh?" Beth said with a sly grin. He was adorable when he got flustered. "What else did my mother say to you?" she asked reaching across the table for another one of his fries.

"She just asked me to make sure you got home safely." He replied balling up the now empty burger in his hand and placing it on the corner of the plate.

"That's it?" Beth quirked a brow at him and rose from her chair grabbing her plate from the table. "That's all she said ?" she asked before walking out of the room.

Mick too, grabbed his plate and followed Beth into the kitchen. "Yeah, that's it." he lied again.

"I've been waiting since we left the hospital for you to tell me that she asked you to make sure I got home safely?" Beth questioned an exasperated tone to her voice. She emptied her plate into the trash then turned to look at Mick.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Beth." Mick said softly wishing he could tell her everything he and her mother had discussed.

"I'm not disappointed actually." she sat her plate on the counter . "It's kind of funny ya know. My mother thought you were my boyfriend and still she spent all that time talking to you. She barely ever speaks to my boyfriends. In fact she never spoke to Josh. She just referred to him as 'the lawyer.' " Beth informed him.

Mick grinned to himself wondering if Helen Turner thought of him as 'the vampire.'

"You, Mr. St. John, must be pretty special." Beth said with a smile reaching for his plate.

Mick looked at her strangely as he handed her his plate. "I'm nothing special."

"My mother seems to think so." she told him. "And I'd have to agree." she added softly.

Mick pretended not to hear her last comment and instead continued with the topic of Beth's mother. "She's nice- your mom, smart, reminds me of someone I know." He said with a smile.

"Who? Josef?" Beth asked sarcastically. She removed the remains of Mick's dinner from the plate, sat the left over fries on the counter and tossed the cheeseburger wrapper into the trash barrel.

"Yeah, Josef." Mick uttered rolling his eyes at Beth. "No. You."

"Me?" Beth asked placing her hand on her chest in mock surprise.

"Yes you. I didn't realize how alike you and your mother are."

"Well now you know my secret Mick." Beth replied with a dramatic sigh. "I am my mother's daughter." Beth grinned at Mick, a twinkle in her eye, and brought the plates over to the sink. "Speaking of Josef.. did you still need to call him back?"

Mick followed Beth over to the sink. "I'll give him a call back tomorrow. It's no big deal."

"Are you sure it's wise to keep Josef waiting?" Beth asked putting their dishes in the sink.

"He's fine. He just called to see if I was available for Poker. But I'm out of town so he'll just have to find someone else to play with." Mick explained.

"Right." Beth replied nodding. She turned her attention to the fries on the counter. "Did you want me to save your fries for later?"

"Only if you're going to eat them later." Mick replied with a smile.

Beth shook her head. "Maybe… but then again French fries never taste the same when you reheat them. You should probably eat them. "

"Nah. I've got to watch my figure. My metabolism isn't what it used to be." Mick joked.

"Oh sure now you say that! You're the one who wanted In-and- Out Burger and you're the one who just scarfed down a cheeseburger!" Beth laughed.

"Life is short. Might as well live a little." He replied with a grin.

Beth's face fell. "I know." She said quietly moving back to the sink. She leaned over the counter and sighed heavily.

Mick came up behind her placing his hand on her back. "Beth.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

Beth shook her head and swallowed hard. "No Mick. It's okay. You're right. Life is short. She doesn't have much time left does she?" she asked trying her best to maintain composure.

"I don't think she wants you to think about how much time she has left, Beth." Mick responded softly. "I think she's probably thinking about how grateful she is for the time that she's had."

Beth took a deep breath and reached for the sponge on the sink's ledge. "I've only had twenty seven years with her Mick. It's not enough."

"It's never enough, Beth." he stated bitterly.

"What was your mom like?" Beth asked suddenly turning to face him.

Mick sighed. "My mom? I don't really remember much about her; she died when I was six."

Beth looked up at him tears in her eyes. "Oh Gosh Mick. I'm so sorry. How did she…?"

"Childbirth. She left the house promising to bring home my baby brother and they never came home. Not her- not my brother. After that it was just me and my dad and he was never the same again." Mick told her softly. "She was beautiful. She had long, soft blonde hair. She was very soft spoken and gentle. A good Catholic woman, a good wife, a good mother. "

"I guess I should consider myself lucky that I've had my mom as long as I have." Beth said as she turned and reached for the faucet.

"Why don't you let me do that?" Mick insisted. "You go sit down, or take a shower or something."

Beth shook her head in protest. "It's two plates Mick. I'll be fine. Besides, I need to do something or I'm going to go crazy."

"How about I wash you dry?" he offered.

"Okay." Beth agreed handing him the sponge and taking her place beside him at the sink.

Mick rolled up his sleeves and took the sponge from Beth. He turned on the water and squeezed some dish liquid onto the sponge before gently scrubbing the plate.

Beth watched Mick as he washed and rinsed the dish, a smile on her face She pulled a dishtowel off the oven door ready to dry it.

Mick handed Beth the plate and began working on the next one. "What?" he asked noticing her smile.

"You're washing dishes." Beth explained. "I just didn't think you were very domestic. You usually just leave your glasses in the sink."

"I rinse them before I put them in the sink. I do know how to wash dishes you know. I just don't entertain much so there really isn't any need. I drank out of the same glass everyday." Mick reminded her.

"Remind me not to eat off your plates. God only knows the last time they saw the light of day."

"I throw them out when they get moldy." Mick joked. "I'm a guy. We might not wash plates often but we do get around to it eventually."

Beth made a face at Mick and then turned her attention back to the plate she was supposed to be drying. She held it in her hand feeling the weight against her palm. She fingered the simple blue edging and sighed.

Mick rinsed the second plate and turned off the water. He set the sponge down on the sink ledge and looked at Beth. "These plates look a lot like the plates you have at your apartment." he commented.

Beth swallowed past the lump that was forming in her throat. "You mean the plate I had in my apartment. It's the one I broke today." she told him softly. "My mom gave it to me. As a wedding present."

Mick looked at her confused. "Don't you have to be married to get a wedding present?"

Beth chuckled softly. "My mom had this theory; every woman needs at least one good piece of China before they can get married. She expected me to have a cabinet full of them by now."

"Marriage isn't about China." Mick reminded her.

Beth managed a smile. "It's silly, I know. My mom has tons of good China and she's never once been married."

"In my experience marriage isn't all its cracked up to be." Mick stated bitterly.

"Yes, in your case I'd have to agree. Your marriage and divorce most definitely takes the cake on bad marriage horror stories." she conceded. "Besides, you don't need to be married to be happy. Look at my mother. She never got married but she was happy. She not only raised me, but she gave me everything I ever needed, and without the help of anyone. Not her family, not my father." Beth finished drying the plate, sat it on the counter and turned to look at him.

Mick handed her the second one, drained the water from the sink and dried his hands. "Your mother is a remarkable woman and in my opinion your father is an idiot who has no idea what he's missed out on. He could only be so lucky to have a daughter like you." He told her bringing his hand to rest on her cheek.

Beth smiled at his gesture and leaned into his touch for a moment. She then shrugged dismissively and dried the plate. "He had his family. He had daughters- two of them. A son too. I met them once. My mother and I ran into him in a store when I was younger. He acted as if I didn't exist. He told my mother I wasn't his."

"I'm sorry Beth." Mick replied unsure of what to say. He couldn't imagine anyone not loving- much less not wanting to have Beth in their life.

"Don't be. I'm not. I had my mother. Sure things were tough, my mother had to work hard to support us, but we got through it. And how do I repay her? I abandoned her Mick." Beth told him as she looked down at the counter tears, escaping her eyes.

"Hey." Mick said softly placing his hands on her shoulders and turning her towards him. "Don't say that. Don't even think that!" He brought one hand up to cup her chin and tilt her head up, making her look at him. "Your mother loves you and she is proud of you Beth. You can tell just by the way she talks about you. 'My Bethy this and my Bethy that.' All she's ever wanted is for you to be happy."

"She told you that?" Beth asked her voice quivering.

Mick looked at Beth his eyes serious. "She didn't have to." he whispered unaware that his face was gradually inching dangerously close to hers.

Beth looked into Mick's eyes hoping against hope that he would kiss her. Her hopes were quickly dashed when Mick suddenly backed away from her. Beth placed the dish on the counter, sighed and wiped her eyes. "Well I don't know about you. But it's been a long day and I think I need a drink."

"None for me thanks." It was hard enough keeping his distance from Beth without adding alcohol to the situation.

Beth picked the plates up from the counter and proceeded to put them back in the cabinet. She opened the cupboard with one hand and standing on tip toe tried to put the plates back on the shelf Mick had originally gotten them from. After a few moments she gave up, afraid of breaking yet another of her mothers dishes. Instead she carefully placed them on the shelf below. She then leaned all her weight on the counter and stretched her right hand up to a higher shelf to grab a wine glass.

Mick watched Beth struggle to reach the top shelf. He walked up behind her resting one hand on the counter to steady himself and extended his arm above her grabbing the wine glass she was trying to reach.

Beth could feel how close Mick's body was to hers. They were standing the same way they had been when they were at the hospital earlier. His nearness was overwhelming her senses. For all intents and purposes she was trapped between Mick's body and the counter. His right hand rested on the counter to her right causing his arm to be practically wrapped around her. Beth's heart thudded in her chest. Her breath caught in her throat her mouth suddenly dry. She turned her head towards him and saw that the look on his face meant he was feeling the electricity between them too.

Mick set the glass down on the counter in front of them. He watched Beth's face closely. Did she want him to kiss her as bad as he wanted to kiss her? Was kissing her a good idea? Would he just be taking advantage of her current vulnerability?

Beth thoughts raced in time with the thudding of her heart in her ears. She saw the conflict in Mick's eyes but prayed he'd finally kiss her. Beth moved her hand to the counter to steady herself, her body feeling unstable.

Mick leaned closer his lips only a few inches from hers, the battle of whether or not to kiss her still waging on in his thoughts.

Beth wasn't willing to let him pull away from her this time. She lifted her hand from the counter and brought it to the back of Mick's head. She slowly moved her face closer to his and then gently pulled his head towards her their lips meeting in a soft but powerful kiss.


	6. Your Arms Feel Like Home

AN: Adult content and adult situations. Read at your own discretion.

Your Arms Feel Like Home

Beth broke the kiss and smiled. Mick looked into Beth's blue eyes, his hand cupping her cheek.

"Beth, if I kiss you again… I can't guarantee I'll be able to control myself." he warned throatily, wanting her to know exactly where he saw this heading.

"I want you to kiss me again." she replied her smile growing wider.

"This is going to change everything between us." Mick told her not recognizing his own voice as he spoke.

Beth bit her lip and nodded her head. "I know." She whispered. Her hands found their way to his jacket and slid the leather off of his shoulders. "I want it to… I think we've denied it long enough Mick, don't you?"

Mick shrugged out of the jacket and let it drop to the white linoleum of the kitchen floor. He pulled Beth's face towards his again. Their lips met in a feather light kiss barely brushing. Beth pressed her lips harder against his, electricity coursing through her body.

Thoughts raced through Mick's head as he tried to keep a semblance of sanity- possess an ounce of control. 'This is wrong! This is wrong! This is so wrong!' His mind shouted at him. He shouldn't be here with her now. Not like this. Not when he knew without a shadow of a doubt that after tonight he would never be able to touch her again like this. He knew that with the rising of the sun the last remnants of his humanity would forever be gone.

The kiss intensified; lips parted allowing tongues to enter the warm depths of each mouth. Beth's hands lingered at the bottom of Mick's shirt one hand moving under the fabric to touch the skin beneath. Her hand caressed his hardened abs and moved up to the planes of his chest.

Mick felt his control slip away as Beth's delicate hands explored the bare skin of his chest and back. His mind stopped functioning and his body took over. He was only a man after all, and Beth was the woman he loved. The woman he desired above all others.

Beth's hands tugged at the gray cotton shirt he wore until Mick's arms left their place around her waist and rose above his head allowing her to remove it. They broke the kiss, both breathless. Beth dropped the shirt on the floor near his discarded jacket. Mick in turn, grabbed the bottom of Beth's light blue T-shirt pulling it up over her head and tossing it aside.

Mick's head dipped towards Beth's soft neck, his mouth leaving wet kisses across her skin. She moaned softly and pressed herself closer to him. His hands were on her hips resting just above her jeans. They moved lower across her back so that they were cupping her denim clad bottom. He continued with his feverish kisses moving across her collarbone and then back up her neck and joining her soft lips again. Beth's hands snaked around Mick's neck holding the back of his head. Her fingers played across the sensitive skin below his hair causing him to groan softly against her mouth.

Beth began moving backwards, pulling Mick with her, until her bare back came in contact with the cool surface of the refrigerator. Mick broke their heated kiss and slowly kissed his way to her ear. He nibbled softly on her earlobe with his temporarily blunt teeth. His hands eased up from their place on her hips. Until his fingers could dip into the fabric of her white lacy bra and touch the bare skin of her breast. Beth bit her lip to keep from crying out.

Mick licked the soft flesh of her ear and hoarsely whispered. "No. Not here."

Beth nodded and Mick took a step away from her, releasing her from his grasp completely, but keeping his eyes locked with hers. Beth took Mick's hand and wordlessly led him out of the kitchen, down the hall and to her former bedroom.

Once inside the small room she pulled him towards her attacking his mouth. Beth drew Mick's tongue into hers hungrily, deepening the kiss. Her hands roamed over his back. Mick's hands tangled in Beth's hair.

This time it was Beth who pulled away. She stared directly into Mick's beautiful hazel eyes as she began to fumble with the buckle of his belt.

Mick grabbed Beth's hands stopping her ministrations. He watched her eyes turn sad and lifted a hand to her cheek.

"Hey go easy on me, I'm an old man." he told her with a crooked smile. Beth chuckled at his comment. "We have all night Beth, there's no need to rush."

"I'm afraid if I don't hurry, you'll change your mind." she admitted.

"I would never change my mind about you. I love you Beth. I love you so much." he whispered.

"Show me." she demanded softly.

"I intend to." he replied.

Beth's hands rested on Mick's strong shoulders as he pulled her towards him with need. He scooped her up in his arms kissing her passionately. Mick walked over to the double bed in the center of the room and gently laid Beth down. He climbed onto the bed as well, never once breaking their heated kiss as he hovered above her.

Mick kissed Beth's neck softly making her face flush. His warm lips moved back to the shell of her ear again. Beth felt Mick's hand cup her breast through the fabric of her bra. Her mind and body screaming for his touch.

Mick stopped teasing Beth's ear and moved his head lower to her smooth collarbone. He peppered kisses across the top of her chest around the fabric of her bra and at the bottom of her rib cage. His hands danced across her ribs tickling her and making Beth's entire body shake with laughter.

Mick looked up at Beth, who was laying flush against the dark green comforter, a perfect contrast to her fair skin.

"Ticklish?" he asked with a grin before he began a trail of kisses down her body. Beth's hands were resting comfortably on Mick's denim covered rear. Mick shifted a little pulling Beth closer; his hands on the button of her pants.

He unbuttoned her jeans and slowly moved them down her waist. Beth lifted her hips off the bed so that Mick could remove them. He swallowed hard and took in the sight of her. Beth's eyes glowed in the darkness of the room. If only for one night, she was his blonde goddess in lacy white material.

Mick leaned down closer to Beth's face until his lips tenderly met hers in a soft loving kiss. His lips then traveled to her chin and her throat as Beth tilted her head back giving him all the access he desired.

"I love you Beth." he murmured against her collar bone as he continued to lay hot wet kisses across her skin.

Beth moaned softly in pleasure and whispered. "I love you Mick." as he kissed the soft flesh of her cleavage. Her fingers traced lazy circles on the small of Mick's back as she relaxed under his touch.

Mick urged Beth to lift her shoulders off the bed, his hands resting behind her back, and gently unclasped her bra. He removed the material from her body baring her soft round breasts. His hands caressed the soft skin creating goose bumps across Beth's exposed flesh.

Her body was set on fire by his touch. One hand moved across the taut skin of her stomach the other cupped her breast, his thumb teasing the nipple. Her body involuntarily arched towards him as he took the peaked flesh into his mouth and sucked gently. Beth made a few strangled noises of pleasure while Mick's tongue circled her nipple. His hand created the same feeling over the skin of her other breast; his mouth soon following suit.

Beth's hands tangled in Mick's hair urging him on as he lovingly attended to her breasts. She softly ran her nails down the skin of Mick's back eliciting a moan from the man above her.

Mick lifted his head for a moment to kiss her. Beth closed her eyes and let her tongue dance with his. Mick's hands continued their trek across her skin. Her body moved towards him her shoulders arching off the bed.

He placed a hand under her ribcage to steady her and looked down at her with pure lust in his eyes. Beth looked up at him her eyes meeting his through her lashes. He had fantasized about this very moment just as much as she had.

He kissed his way down her body, dipping his head towards her belly button. He left wet kisses across her stomach. Beth gripped the comforter with both her hands as Mick's kisses drifted lower and lower. Beth's breathing was soft, broken by moans and groans expelling the simple pleasure of Mick's mouth and hands on her body. He paused at the white lacy fabric of her panties, and teasingly placed a kiss there. She wasn't even naked and yet her body was responding to Mick's touch more than any other lover she'd had before him.

Mick rose and kneeled on the bed between Beth's thighs. He moved to her smooth legs, placing kisses along the top of her thigh and down her calf. Her socks were the next thing to be removed.

Beth laughed as Mick's hands gently moved to her feet. He massaged her tired soles for a moment before kissing his way back up her leg. Mick nuzzled the soft skin between her inner thigh and underwear, and hooked his fingers under the sides of the white lace. Beth panted in anticipation as Mick urged her hips forward and removed the white scrap of lace. Beth was now completely naked in front of him. He smiled down at her taking in the sight of his Beth- his beautiful Beth.

Mick spread Beth's nether lips gently and began massaging her. She threw her head back at Mick's gentle touch. His fingers danced over her swollen nub. Mick lowered his head between Beth's creamy thighs. His lips followed the soft path of the inside of her silky skin. His mouth lingered around the sensitive bare flesh of her clitoris, but never touched it. Beth's hips moved off the bed forcing Mick's other hand to hold her in place. Mick's index finger pressed the most sensitive part of her aroused heat. He gently inserted a finger into Beth's tight passage moving it in and out of her, slowly driving the woman lying beneath him mad.

Beth's hips surged forward again against his hand. She made a mewling noise enjoying the pleasure that Mick's hand was supplying. She panted hard as Mick began a comfortable rhythm with his finger. His thumb flicked over her clit gently keeping in time with the rhythm he created. He added a second finger and smiled at the look of pure ecstasy on her face. Beth panted harder, her warm breath burning her throat She opened her mouth in a silent cry as Mick brought her to orgasm.

Mick removed his fingers from Beth, slick with her honeyed juices and brought it to his lips. Beth reeled from her orgasm as Mick continued his delicious torture. He blew softly over her already aroused flesh his tongue working magic on her most sensitive spots. Mick took her sensitive clit between his lips eliciting long loud "MICK" from her. He sucked and licked nuzzling her sex still holding her body against the mattress. Mick ravaged her like a madman.

He brought his hand back to her core and slipped his finger into her again. Beth's body rocked from the onslaught of both Mick's hands and mouth. Sweat covered ever inch of her skin, words spilled from her lips and her body began to shake from arousal. Beth gripped the fabric of the comforter in her hands, holding on for dear life.

"MICK!" she screeched as her muscles convulsed, Mick bringing her to her second orgasm.

Once Beth got her bearings, she sat up lifting her torso from the bed and attacked Mick's lips shoving her tongue forcefully into his warm mouth. She tasted herself on his lips and tongue. She was usually turned off by something such as this but with Mick she was only further aroused.

"Why.. Are you still wearing pants?" she asked with a mischievous grin as she lightly pushed him away from her.

"I have no idea." Mick answered with a smirk of his own as he rose from the mattress and stood at the foot of the bed.

Beth crawled to the end of the bed, kneeling in front of him. Her hands quickly moved to his jeans to unbutton them. She hastily pulled down the zipper and hooked her fingers into the belt loops swiftly tugging them down his trim waist. Mick's pants pooled at his ankles and he kicked them aside.

Mick stood there in front of Beth in dark blue boxer briefs. Beth's hands moved to explore the planes of Mick's naked chest. Her lips brushed against his torso as her fingers lightly danced across the rippling muscles of his stomach. Her hands gradually moved lower, gently grasping the bulge in his underwear. She looked at him her blue eyes dark with lust and hooked her fingers into the sides of Mick's last remaining garment. She slid them down his waist, her eyes on his the entire time.

Mick cupped Beth's face in his warm hands looking down at her lovingly giving her permission to proceed with such intimate contact. Beth bit her lip and gently grasped Mick's growing erection, her fingers dancing over the rigged skin. It sprung against her hand as Mick let out a soft groan. She smiled devilishly as she became more daring with her explorations.

Beth watched Mick's face as she grasped the shaft in her fist lightly squeezing the turgid flesh. Mick's hips surged forward pushing himself into Beth's hand.

"Be-th ." Mick barely muttered.

Beth removed her hand from Mick and looked up at him. "Something wrong?" She asked with a glint in her eye.

Mick shook his head and gripped her waist roughly surprising the petite young woman in front of him. He grunted animalistically low in his throat and pushed Beth back against the bed asserting power. She crawled backwards allowing Mick to climb back onto the bed, an insatiable look in his eyes. He carefully lowered himself over her resting his weight on his arms.

"Wait!" she suddenly cried out.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Mick asked in a panic studying her face carefully.

"No, Mick never." she replied resting her hand on his cheek in an attempt to calm his fear. "It's just… what about protection? I think I may have a condom in my purse." she explained.

Mick chuckled softly. "Beth, we don't have to worry about that. I may appear to be human, but I'm not."

Beth looked at Mick in confusion. "But I thought…"

"The cure was invented only to mask the traits of vampirism in order to spare lives. I assure you that I'm as sterile as ever."

"Oh." Beth replied softly. "Well then, what are we waiting for St, John?" she asked with a playful giggle.

Her laughter quickly subsided when Mick looked down at her with lust filled eyes. Beth's breath was quick and heavy as he guided her back against the soft pillows her blue eyes showing the same desperate desire as his.

Beth spread her legs accepting Mick wholly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him roughly. Mick wrapped his arms around her as she arched towards him.

Beth bit her lip as Mick's weight rested comfortably above her and she gasped in anticipation as he positioned himself at her entrance.

"I have wanted you for so long." He growled teasing her with his erection.

Beth moaned low in her throat against Mick's actions. "I'm here Mick. You don't have to wait any longer." she managed.

In one swift motion Mick entered her, filling her completely. Beth let out a loud gasp at the contact and situated her hands on his back. Mick began a painstakingly slow rhythm plunging into Beth and then pulling out. Beth met Mick's slow thrusts with soft rolls of her hips. Mick kissed Beth's neck as they moved together.

"Mick." Beth begged urging him to go faster with a thrust of her hips. "I want you." She breathed. "Harder."

She wrapped her legs tighter around his waist pushing him deeper inside of her. Mick's thrusts became faster- more urgent. He rested his head on Beth's shoulder placing kisses on her collarbone between plunging in and out of her heated depths. He grunted into Beth's shoulder as she rolled her hips against him.

"OH GOD!" Beth cried out clinging to Mick. She moved against him meeting him thrust for thrust.  
Beth's nails dug in to the skin of Mick's back as her body started to convulse with pleasure.

Beth found Mick's lips and kissed him passionately as she started to peak again. She clenched her inner muscles tightly causing Mick to groan loudly.

Her muscles milked him in ways no other sexual partners had in his lifetime. He could die right now and be completely happy. He began thrusting faster building a healthy rhythm. Beth held Mick tightly as he began to increase the pace of his thrusts. Mick reached down between them and flicked Beth's swollen clit playfully.

"Ugh.." Beth moaned raking her fingernails down Mick's back leaving half moon shaped scratches; that unbeknownst to them began to heal almost instantly.

Soon she was peaking faster than a mountain. Determined to bring Mick with her, Beth continued squeezing her muscles around him. She moved from underneath him rolling their joined bodies over so that she was now on top. Beth moved up and down on Mick's erect shaft riding him as if she were in an equestrian competition.

Mick moaned her name loudly as he too started to climax. "BETH! OH GOD BETH!"

"MICK!" Beth moaned knowing she was close. "OH MICK! OH GOD!"

Mick gritted his teeth. Beth was seeing stars. His hands caressed the soft skin of her stomach. A sheen of sweat had broken out over both their naked bodies. Beth's face was flushed, her blonde hair clung to her forehead. Mick pulled Beth down towards him. She arched her back still riding his erection. She kissed him passionately her tongue mimicking the plunging, thrusting motion of their bodies.

"BETH!" Mick shouted coming fast and hard, his hands moving to grip Beth's hips. Beth too screamed his name, as they both came together over the edge Mick's cool seed coating her insides.

Exhausted, Beth collapsed on top of Mick. She kissed his chin, his cheeks, and his lips. She couldn't get enough of him. They both panted heavily waiting for the waves of passion to subside.

A few moments later, when her brain returned to functioning mode she rolled off of Mick and snuggled up to his side. Her head rested on his chest, a smile on her face. Mick wrapped his strong arms securely around her holding her close to him.

"I love you Beth, I love you so much." He whispered softly.

Beth's heart skipped in her chest. "I love you too Mick." She replied.

Mick kissed the top of her head softly, adjusting his limbs around her.

"I love you. You love me. Where does this leave us?" Beth asked concerned. "Right now I am lying naked in bed with the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. I just had the most amazing, mind blowing sex of all my 85 years of life." Mick answered.

"Mind blowing is a good way to describe it." Beth surmised. "But you didn't answer my question. Where does this leave us?"

"Sleep now." Mick murmured against her forehead. "We'll talk about it in the morning."

The truth was he had no answer for her. He didn't know what would happen between them once the sun rose. All he knew was that they had this moment and he wasn't about to ruin it with thoughts of an impossible future.

They fell asleep together, each other's heartbeats their lullaby.


	7. Last Night On Earth

Last Night on Earth

Their bodies joined twice more that evening leaving the couple tangled in Beth's bed sheets happy and sated. Beth rested comfortably on her back one arm stretched above her head and the other draped protectively across her body. Mick laid beside her the thu-mp thu-mp thu-mp of his human heart no longer a lullaby but a cruel reminder of everything that was slipping away from him.

He watched her sleep; watched her chest rise and fall with each breath she took. He smiled at the way her lips pursed and her nostrils flared as she exhaled softly. He studied her face illuminated by the lights from cars passing by outside, so serene so peaceful; her pale skin flushed from their lovemaking a contrast to the yellow sheets they were wrapped in. Her hair a golden halo against the pillow.

Thu-mp thu-mp thu-mp.

His heart beat was becoming more irregular now, beating faster then slower, slower then faster.

The last time they had made love Beth had taken notice. Mick was quick to kiss her softly assuring her that he was fine. The truth was he was not fine. He was far from fine. But he wasn't about to let Beth know that. Not when they were wrapped in each other's arms experiencing perfect bliss.

He could feel their dinner rising in his throat. He could feel his erratic pulse throughout his whole body. His body temperature had changed significantly in the past few minutes, a cold sweat breaking out over his torso. The vampire was claiming his body again.

Mick disentangled himself from the bed sheets careful not to disturb the blonde angel beside him. He slid out of the bed and rose to his feet, the room spinning around him making him dizzy. His heart thundered in his ears. He knew he needed to get dressed and leave immediately without waking Beth.

Mick moved to the floor swallowing hard. With each passing moment his nausea grew worse. He gathered his discarded clothes and snuck out of Beth' s bedroom. He dressed quickly and grabbed the keys to Beth's car, his wallet and phone from the kitchen table. He hurried out the front door just in time to spill the contents of his stomach on the sidewalk in front of Beth's mom's house. There were some things about being mortal he would not miss. Regaining his composure, Mick made his way to Beth's car hoping his mortality would last until he returned from his vital errands.

He drove in silence to the Riverside Community Clinic, trying hard not to think about the woman he had left at her home, the woman who could possibly wake up any moment in a panic wondering where he had gone off to. She deserved her pleasant dreams, not the nightmare Mick was once again descending into.

Mick met up with Ruben, Guillermo's contact, who was more than happy to supply him with what he needed. He paid him for his purchases and left the clinic with all the A Positive Ruben had in stock. Maybe he was overreacting, but he thought it best that precautions were taken. He was unsure of what the transformation would do to his appetite. He remembered what it felt like the first time he was turned. The insistent hunger, the pain. Consuming whatever blood his undead body needed would be the only way to keep the urges at bay; the only way to keep people around him safe. It wasn't like he could just go home back to LA. He was needed there in Riverside. Beth needed him.

As Mick left the clinic he felt his body temperature rapidly increasing. He needed to get himself into the coldest temperature available as soon as possible. Since going back to his freezer at home wasn't an option and he highly doubted Beth's mother had an industrial freezer he could sleep in, Mick determined that he would be sleeping in Beth's mother's bathtub for the remainder of their stay in Riverside. He just hoped that he could find somewhere that was not only open this late at night, but would also be willing to sell him ice in large quantities.

Mick drove back towards Beth's mother's house. He was certain there was a gas station or a convenience store nearby. He scanned the area around him a bright neon sign in the window of one store that advertised they had ice catching his eye. He pulled into the parking lot of Jake's Quick Stop Convenience, took the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car. He stumbled as he made his way to the entrance of the store his stomach beginning to turn again. He prayed that there wouldn't be a repeat of earlier. Mick took a deep breaths, rubbed his face with his hand and walked into the store. He quickly moved through the building searching for a freezer that held the ice he desperately needed.

After finding it along the back wall beside the beverage cooler, Mick opened the freezer door and grabbed as many bags as he could carry ignoring the pain it caused him. He then brought them over to the storefront where a young man who appeared to be college age was listening to his ipod. Mick knew that his appearance was probably somewhat alarming with the sweat that that was soaking the shirt he wore, his pale skin and reddened eyes, but he didn't care. His only concerns were purchasing the ice, getting it to the car and getting back to Beth's mom's before his body fully vamped out. Mick set the bags of ice he was holding on the counter and looked up at the cashier.

The cashier whose nametag read Tom pulled his headphones from his ears and looked at Mick.

"Can I help you man?" he asked his voice giving Mick the impression that he had been doing drugs before his shift.

"I'd like to buy 50 bags of ice." Mick informed him breathing heavily.

Tom laughed and leaned over the counter so he was closer to Mick.  
"I'm not really sposed to sell that much ice at once unless its an emergency man but a keggar is an emergency right?"

Mick nodded. "Yeah a keggar... emergency. " he replied going along with what the cashier had said.

"Say no more dude. I've been there." Tom insisted. "I could help you carry it out to your car or something..."

" No. Thank you." Mick responded quickly.

Turning down Tom's offer probably wasn't the best idea at the moment. There was no way Mick would be able to carry it all himself. He was going to have to make quite a few trips to his car, but it was necessary for Tom and everyone else's safety.

"How much do I owe you?"

Tom sighed heavily and moved over to the register. "Okay a bag of ice costs a dollar I think so all that ice.."

Mick didn't even give the kid a chance to answer. Instead, he reached into his pocket, pulled out his wallet and retrieved two fifty dollar bills from it. He dropped them on the counter, put his wallet away and grabbed the ice.

"That should cover it." Mick stated before he walked out the door with the ice making the first of many trips to the car.

Tom just stared at the money on the counter dumbfounded as Mick left the store.

"Um… we can't accept bills larger than twenty dollars. I don't know how to make change for this..."

When he realized his customer didn't care for the change he slipped the money into his pocket and went right back to listening to his Ipod watching as Mick moved in and out of the store carrying the ice he had just sold him.

By the time Mick had gotten all the ice into the car and driven home, his heart beat had slowed considerably. He could feel his organs beginning to shut down. Somehow, he managed to remove most of the bags of ice from Beth's car, bring them into the house and empty them into the bathtub. The last bag slipped from Mick's hands as he was pouring it, leaving half its contents on the floor around the tub. Mick groaned and made a mental note to clean it up later.

He quickly stripped out of his clothing and stepped into the tub lowering himself into the ice. He hissed as the cold ice made contact with his flesh. Being human, even for a short time had significantly changed his reaction to temperature. He leaned back against the porcelain tub, tears stinging his eyes. His last involuntary breath caught in his throat. His heart beat it's very last beat. Mick closed his eyes feeling the last remnants of his humanity spill down his cheeks. His fangs elongated painfully in his mouth, his eyes frosted their vampire silver-blue and all his senses instantly heightened. And then the phone rang.

The sound of the ringing phone echoed throughout the entire house ripping Beth from the happy place that was her current dream. She sat up clutching the sheet to her body with one hand and in the darkness reached across the night stand with the other. Somehow she managed to ignore the fact that Mick was no longer beside her and lifted the ringing phone to her ear.

Mick listened to the sounds around him every noise assaulting his senses. The drip-drip-drip of the faucet in the kitchen, the tick-tick-tick of the clock on the table in the living room, Beth's sobs...

"No!" He heard her desperate cry from her bedroom just a few doors down.

He knew immediately who had called. Beth's mother was gone.

"No-o!" she was sobbing hard.

Mick tried to summon the strength to rise up from the tub and go to her. But his newly transformed body had other plans. He heard her end the call and shuffle around her bedroom, her footfalls echoing against his ears. Mick prayed she would understand when she came into the bathroom looking for him. The last thing he wanted to do was upset her any further. He was supposed to be there for her. He was supposed to be helping her through her mother's death not causing her more pain.

Beth sat, in the middle of her bedroom, sobbing clutching the sheet around her. She had tried to gather her clothes from the floor but somehow ended up on her knees in front of the pile of clothes. The phone call had been a shock to her system. She knew her mother was dying, but she didn't think it'd be so soon. She tried to think about how she looked when she saw her earlier that evening. She tried to think about how she acted. Did her mother know it was going to be her last night when Beth told her she'd see her tomorrow? Did Mick know?

Beth rose from the floor, hot tears streaming down her cheeks. She walked over to the chair in the corner of her room and grabbed her bathrobe. She quickly put it on, wrapping it around her and knotting the belt securely. She then left her bedroom in search of Mick. Her mother was dead. All she wanted was Mick. She needed to feel his arms around her. She needed Mick to make everything better.

Beth moved through the darkness, fear coursing though her body. Hearing about her mother's death had left her feeling alone. But she wasn't alone. Mick was somewhere in the house. Wasn't he? So why was she so afraid? Why was she so scared of walking through her own house? It was just dark and the darkness couldn't hurt her. Could it? Beth didn't like the dark. She knew what kind of things happened in the dark.

The hallway was pitch black. She relied solely on her senses as she walked. The only source of light was the glow from the moon as it streamed through the kitchen window. Her instincts told her to walk through the darkness towards the bathroom door at the end of the hall. Beth stumbled, her foot catching on the runner at the end of the hallway. She fell against the bathroom door causing it to open under her weight. She grabbed the doorframe steadying herself and stepped into the bathroom.

Mick stayed completely still and silent where he laid in Beth's mother's tub. He wasn't yet sure how he was going to explain what had happened and the last thing Beth needed right now was more shocking news.

Beth could hardly see anything through the blackness but immediately noticed the moonlight from the window glistening against the tile floor. It was almost as if it were wet. She looked down at the floor; beneath her feet were small marble sized pieces of what appeared to be glass. But glass wouldn't make the floor wet. Her mind, already on overload tried to decipher the clues in front of her.

Ice?

Her heart sank when the only possible reason why there was ice on the floor of her mother's bathroom entered her thoughts. Bathroom...Ice..? Mick?

Beth recalled the day she had saved Mick from near death in the desert. After receiving a phone call from Leni Hayes, the young woman Mick had been protecting, Beth drove to one of the most run down looking motels she had ever seen, only to find him lying in a tub full of ice, pale wet and shaking. It was the day her blood had saved him. The one and only time he had fed from her.

But now Mick was human. The cure had made him human. her mind screamed at her. Humans didn't need to lay in bathtubs full of ice. Beth 's breath caught in her throat as she approached the large tub in the middle of the room. There Mick lay naked, pale and so still that if she didn't know he was vampire she'd have thought he was dead.

Beth lowered herself to the floor beside the bathtub, a strangled cry escaping her lips. She leaned back against the tub and pulled her robe tighter around her. She cried silently allowing the tears to fall.

Mick couldn't bear to see or hear Beth in pain. He opened his eyes and sat up slowly against his body's protests. He leaned over the side of the bathtub and lifted his arms bringing his hands to Beth's shoulders. She didn't even startle or move at the feeling of his hands on her body. Concerned she may be in shock, Mick spoke her name.

"Beth?" He asked.

Beth didn't respond.

"Beth." Mick said a little more forcefully.

"Do-n't Mick." she finally answered, her voice shaking. "Please. Don't say anything." She stared off into the darkness. "Ju-st... hold me?" she asked, her voice sounding small and scared.

Mick wrapped his arms around her, doing just what she asked. He felt her relax in his embrace, her breathing becoming soft and even after only a few minutes. Soon her tears had stopped completely and she had fallen asleep on the floor of her mother's bathroom in the arms of the vampire she loved.


	8. Come Clean

Come Clean

The days following Beth's mother's death were a blur. With Mick's presence, Beth managed to make it through the endless condolences from Helen Turner's co-workers, friends and distant relatives. He held her hand through the funeral and the burial (which Helen had thoughtfully pre-arranged). He offered Beth a listening ear and a shoulder to cry on, but that was as far as it went. Despite the level of intimacy the two had reached two nights earlier, Mick behaved as if nothing had happened. Neither of them were seemingly eager to discuss what had occurred between them.

They drove back to LA following the small funeral reception at Beth's aunt's house, both anxious to return home. Mick, for some much needed freezer time, and Beth to immerse herself in all the news she had been missing at Buzzwire.

Beth pulled up in front of Mick's building, parked the car and looked over at Mick. "Thanks for being with me this week." she told him softly. "I'm not sure I could have gotten through it alone."

Mick nodded. "I'm sorry about you're mother; she was a great woman."

Beth smiled at the memory of her mother.

"Beth... what happened between us-" Mick began.

Beth interrupted him knowing full well what he was about to say.

"Mick, we don't have to talk about it. It's fine. We both got caught up in the heat of the moment and I know it can never happen again."

Mick looked at Beth searching for the hurt in her eyes.

Beth quickly turned away from him, her eyes filled with tears, and looked out the driver's side window. "That is what you were going to say. Right?"

For a moment, Mick didn't say anything. "Beth..." he tried.

"Good night Mick." Beth said sternly trying to hide the emotion in her voice.

Mick stole one last glance at Beth who was still turned away from him. He exited the car quickly, closed the door softly and disappeared into his apartment building before Beth could say anything else. He knew she was crying. He could smell the tears.

Beth wiped the tears from her face, took a deep breath to compose herself and pulled away from Mick's building.

After dropping Mick off at his place, Beth drove to Buzzwire. She was ready to dive head first into any assignment Mo could give her. After a few days away from her work, she was willing to cover anything from the latest Hollywood it-girl's downward spiral to the world's most talented squirrel. She just needed to sit down at her desk, needed to write, needed to go back to her normal everyday routine so she wouldn't think about her mom and Mick and everything that had happened in Riverside.

Beth walked into Buzzwire, removed her jacket and sat down at her desk. She turned on her computer and leaned back in her chair waiting for the main Buzzwire screen to load.

"Beth?" Maureen 'Mo' Williams asked as she walked by Beth's desk.

Beth turned around and looked at her boss. "Yeah. Hi Mo." She waved at her somewhat dismissively turning her attention back to her computer.

"You've been gone most of this week and all I get is a 'Yeah. Hi Mo?" Maureen questioned.

Beth rose from her chair and walked towards her boss who had paused in front of her cubicle.

"I'm sorry. I know I've been gone all week but I'm back now and ready to do penance. I'll cover a dog show. Just please give me something." Beth pleaded. "Anything."

"Beth, relax." Mo replied smiling. "I am going to give you something."

Beth moved back to her desk and sat down. She turned in her chair so that she was facing her computer and brought her hands to the keyboard ready to type.

"Okay Mo, lay it on me." Beth said with a smile.

"I'm going to give you time off Beth. Bereavement leave." Mo explained

Beth's smile quickly faded.

"Bereavement leave?" she questioned sounding slightly annoyed as she rose from her chair again.

"Yes bereavement leave. A little birdy kindly informed me about your mother. I'm so sorry to hear about her passing." Maureen said softly.

"Thanks." Beth murmured.

"Before you protest Beth, it's mandatory. Until further notice." Mo insisted.

"No. Maureen please. I need to be here. I need to work." Beth argued motioning to her desk behind her.

"No Beth. What you need is some time off. So turn off your computer, grab your stuff and go home." Mo told her sternly her voice rising.

"Bu.-t" Beth began.

"No buts Beth! Go home and as much as I hate to do this... If you come back here before I'm ready for you to be back- you're fired." Maureen informed her.

"Mo.." Beth whined.

"I'm serious Beth. Go home. I am not going to be very happy if I have to fire one of my star reporters." Maureen helpfully reminded her.

Beth sat back down and sighed. She clicked the computer mouse a few times shutting down her work station and turned off the monitor.

"Go home Beth, relax." Mo said with a grin as she turned on her heel and began walking away.

Beth grabbed her purse from the end of her desk and reached inside for her cell phone. She could still work at home. All she needed was one connection to Buzzwire.

"Oh and Beth don't bother trying to get any info out of Steve. He's under strict orders not to talk to you or he's looking at two months gophering for yours truly." Maureen said pausing at the door of her office. "Everyone is."

Beth scoffed and threw her phone back into her purse. "Ugh!"

"GOODNIGHT BETH!" Mo sang over her shoulder as she walked into her office.

Reluctantly, Beth rose from her chair. She grabbed her jacket, slipped her purse on her arm and fished out her keys. She exited the building moving quickly, her feet scuffing against the ground angrily as she walked.

Thanks to a 'little birdy' she was barred from Buzzwire until further notice. Banned from not only being in the building but also having any contact with the offices, her co-workers and all things Buzzwire related. At least she could still watch the news. Not that she really wanted to. Not if she couldn't be the one reporting it. Watching it and reporting it were two very different things.

She made her way through the parking lot where her car was parked, unlocked her vehicle and got inside. Beth set her purse and jacket on the passenger's seat beside her and started the car. The last thing she wanted to do was go home.

Damn Mick! Damn him and his chivalry! Damn him for calling Maureen and telling her about her mother!

Beth took a deep breath, buckled her seat belt, turned on her radio and pulled out of the Buzzwire parking lot.

She dragged herself into her apartment closing the door behind her. She tossed her purse onto a chair in her living room, set her laptop bag on the table in the kitchen and made her way to her bedroom. She kicked off her shoes, pulled off her socks and plopped down onto the edge of her bed. For a moment she debated about whether or not to change into her pajamas but in the end frustration and exhaustion won. Changing out of her clothes would just have to wait until morning.

Beth forcefully pulled the comforter free from the mattress and threw herself face down onto the bed.

"AH! I am so going to stake your ass Mick St. John!" she cried as she curled her hands into fists and began beating them against the pillow top mattress.

She pushed her face down into her pillow and let out a loud muffled cry. "MMMFft!"

In the darkness Beth's phone rang. She sat up too quickly blood rushing to her head and looked over at the phone on her bedside table. Seeing Mick's number on the caller ID she groaned and slunk down beneath the comforter. What the hell was he calling her for? She grabbed one of her pillows and curled up on her side wrapping her arms around it.

The phone continued to ring. Beth pulled the covers up over her head and closed her eyes ignoring the sound. She would deal with Mick tomorrow.

Mick hung up the phone and slid it back in his pocket. Twelve rings, no answer. Beth was either tied up somewhere being held against her will facing imminent danger or purposely ignoring his call. The rational part of his mind chose to believe the latter.

Not that he didn't deserve a little bit of the cold shoulder. He had after all, called Beth's boss Maureen at Buzzwire and informed her about what had happened to Beth's mother. He had chosen to lie to her about his turning, and wasn't entirely truthful about the conversation that he had had with Helen. He didn't argue with her when she told him that what happened between them was a mistake. Yeah. She had more than enough reason to ignore his call.

Part of him wanted to go over to her place and make sure she was okay. Part of him needed to explain his reasoning for not telling her about his turning and apologize to her for allowing their relationship to exceed the limits of friendship; apologize for giving her a taste of something that they could never have again.

He headed towards the front door of his apartment and threw it open intent on leaving only to find Josef standing on the other side.

"Josef." Mick stated upon seeing his friend.

"So the rumors are true." Josef answered smirking devilishly as he moved past Mick into his apartment. "You weren't just headed out the door were you? Because I came all the way over here to welcome you back .. or taunt you if you were you know still... breathing."

"I was just about to leave." Mick informed his friend. "Rumors?" he questioned closing the door and following Josef inside. "What rumors?"

Josef rolled his eyes. "I risk sounding like some high-society gossip by saying this. Daniel Pierce, who works at the Riverside Community Clinic told Edmund Marks, some new turn who called for Madison's clean up services who told Amanda who is in a book club with Jill who works for me that you my friend were "back" and she didn't just say back in town so I had to come over here and see for myself."

"Yeah.." Mick said sadly "I'm back. Whatever that means. So did you just come over here to aggravate me Josef, or does your visit have a purpose."

"Still bitter. Well I guess everything is back to normal. I can smell the guilt pouring off of you." Josef replied. He then sniffed the air. "Guilt, decay and wait a minute is that the pungent scent of sex I smell?" He smiled and walked towards Mick.

Mick ignored his friend's question and moved to his kitchen in search of something to satisfy his hunger.

Josef followed close on Mick's heels sniffing the air around him. "For someone who had sex.." he inhaled deeply and looked at Mick. "...What 72 hours ago? You sure are cranky. I thought about bringing you a gift, but seems Blondie has already welcomed you back properly."

"Josef..." Mick replied in a warning tone.

"It was Blondie right? And I'd bet half my portfolio that, that is where you were just headed off to in such a hurry." Josef grinned. "Good for you Mick. It's about damn time."

"Her name is Beth." Mick corrected him.

Josef answered. "So you and Blon- I mean Beth."

Mick gave him a look. "Can I get you anything ?" he offered removing a carafe of blood from his hidden fridge.

"Thanks but I ate before I came." Josef said as he moved to a chair in Mick's living room. "I would however, like to know more about you and Beth.

"Josef. " Mick groaned softly. " I'm not offering you the details of my personal life."

"C'mon Mick what am I supposed to discuss with the rest of the guys when we're all sitting around drinking and smoking cigars?" Josef replied smirking.

"What guys? who are you kidding? I'm your only male friend Josef."

Mick poured himself a glass of A positive and joined Josef in the living room.

"Okay fine. What am I supposed to tell the girls then?" Josef questioned smirking to himself.

Mick lowered himself into a chair across from his friend.

"I need you to tell me how stupid I am. I need you to tell me how it should have never happened, how relationships with humans don't work."

"You're stupid. It should have never happened and relationships with humans don't work." Josef retorted sarcastically. "There. Does that make you feel better? What's the big deal Mick? You didn't kill anyone. It was just sex. Well, if I know you, it was more than just sex. " Josef drummed his fingers against the arm of Mick's chair. "I'm sure Beth enjoyed it."

Mick took a long sip of his blood. "It wasn't just sex. It was more than that. So much more. "

" I thought you weren't up for sharing details." Josef quirked a brow at Mick.

"No Josef that's not--. Beth... Her mother died. I went to Riverside with her to see her mother Helen. Beth didn't want to go alone. She's still vulnerable from losing Josh. "

"Josh is the ex-boyfriend right?" Josef asked looking as if he were actually interested in what Mick was telling him.

Mick nodded. "Anyway, we went to Riverside, which is where Beth's childhood home is and-"

"I thought she was in LA when you saved her all those years ago?" Josef interrupted.

"She was, but Coraline was keeping her here in LA and... That's not relevant! Do you want to know what happened or not?" Mick asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"Okay so you and Beth went to see her mother. You didn't actually see her mother did you?"

Mick nodded again. "At first Beth was just going to go in and talk to her alone. But then we got there and I couldn't let her do it alone Josef, she was a mess. She fell apart the minute we got to her mother's hospital room door."

"She was on life support and therefore didn't see or talk to you because you would never risk exposing what we are for anything not even Blondi- Beth. Right?"

Mick sighed and took a long sip of his blood.

"Right?" Josef asked again growling low in his throat.

"I was- am aware of the risk. Helen knew who I was Josef. She remembered me from all those years ago. She knew who I was and what I was- "

"She knew who you were? She knows what we are?! Who told her? Did Beth tell her?" Josef questioned angrily. "Does she brag to all her little human friends that her boy-toy is a vampire?'

"Josef! Beth didn't say anything to Helen. In fact, Helen didn't say anything about it in front of Beth. We talked about it after Beth left the room. Beth understands the importance of our secret. " Mick insisted. "And I am not her boy-toy."

Josef just groaned. "I'm very fond of my un-life Mick. Please remember that."

"Yeah Josef, I know. Helen, Beth's mother, wasn't scared. She didn't even seem surprised. In fact she was the one who surprised me. We talked for a little while and then she asked me to watch over Beth. She asked me to take care of her and love her and when the time comes she gave me her permission to turn her."

Josef looked at his friend. "So you risked exposing us for Beth's mother's permission to turn her?"

"I didn't ask her Josef! She persuaded me! She's just like Beth! I tried to argue with her. I tried to tell her that was no life for her daughter."

"So what are we talking about here?" Josef rose from his chair. "Are we talking about you turning Beth? Because her mother gave you her permission. What else is there?" he thought for a moment. "You didn't tell Beth. Of course you didn't tell her! So she doesn't know that her mother wants her to be a vampire."

"That's not exactly something I can just tell her. Oh hi Beth! How are you today? You look beautiful as always Your mother gave me permission to turn you into a vampire so you can join the league of the undead, isn't that cool?" Mick answered his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well when you say it like that... There are other ways to tell her. You could plan a romantic dinner, dessert and then you know..:" Josef grinned. "It's not like she's going to say no. And didn't you tell me that she came over here one night practically begging you to turn her?"

"She was under the influence of drugs Josef." Mick replied. "Helen made me promise. She told me it was a dying woman's last wish. I promised. But I can't do that. Not to Beth. Not to anyone. I refuse to make her a monster."

Josef rolled his eyes. "What if she were dying Mick? What if the only choices you had were losing her forever or turning her into one of us?"

Mick shook his head. "That's not my choice to make."

"Her mother gave you her blessing! She expects you to take care of Beth. Do you think anyone's parents give them permission to become one of us? It's unheard of! You should feel privileged! But instead you're ready to go over there and tell Beth that what happened between you should have never happened and that humans and vampires can't have relationships. Blah Blah Blah Lose my number... Didn't you already try that? She keeps coming back. She's like those insects that you can't kill!"

"Josef..." Mick replied not seeing the humor in his friends words. "Beth and I can't be together and that's all there is to it. And she sort of already knows that what happened between us can't happen again."

"You're an idiot. Mick." Josef kindly told his friend. "Her mother just died. You broke up with her and you're wondering why she's not answering the phone?"

"Beth deserves better than me." Mick replied softly.

"Damn right she does! You can't even make up your mind! You wanted to be with her before. What's stopping you now? Do you want my blessing? Go forth! Mazeltov!" Josef cried.

"No. It's not that. Being with me, it's dangerous. What if something happens Josef. What if we-- you know and I hurt her?"

"From where I'm standing you already hurt her." Josef remarked.

"It's complicated." Mick answered.

"Everything with you is always SO complicated. It's not that complicated Mick." Josef argued. "The stock market isn't even as complicated as your making your relationship with Beth!"

"Josef I'm a vampire!" Mick cried emptying the contents of his glass to illustrate his point.

"Yeah so we're different but like everyone else in the world we have needs. Food, shelter, pleasure. And there is nothing wrong with fulfilling one, or maybe more, of those needs with your blonde news reporter. Besides she knows you're a vampire. She knows you drink blood. She knows that you sleep in a freezer. She knows you're annoying and an impossibly bad dresser and that hasn't changed how she's felt about you."

"Josef be serious! You honestly think a relationship between Beth and I would work?" Mick asked his friend.

Josef nodded. "But I'm not the person you should be having this discussion with. Don't you think you should come clean to Beth about what her mother told you and let her be the one to decide what she wants for a change? "

"I can't tell her that her mother wants me to turn her." Mick rose from the chair and brought his glass into the kitchen.

"Of course not! You're Mick, Mr. Control freak! You know what's best for everybody else. But you can't even straighten out your own shit." Josef grated.

"No, I mean I can't tell her now. When the time is right I will." Mick sighed and began rinsing his glass.

"Well let's hope the time comes before she's 87 years old. Because I'm sure she'll be really pleased with the fact that you could have kept her young and beautiful. But nah, she'd never want that." Josef replied.

"Beth deserves the opportunity to experience everything a normal human woman would. Love, marriage, children."

"Oh! Here we go!" Josef cried . "You- you're making me cranky! You need to decide what you want and fast because if you don't you're going to lose her and she is the best thing that you have ever had. Some of us... will never be that lucky. And if you wait too long I might just have to take the opportunity. Mother's permission.. can't say that's ever happened before and I bet that blood of hers tastes phenomenal."

"Josef." Mick growled in warning.

"She's such a pretty young thing. Would make an amazing vampire. Feisty, eager..." Josef continued. "She does like a little monster in her man. And if you're not man or monster enough to satisfy her, well there's always..."

Mick pounced on his friend fangs bared growling. "DON'T you EVER talk about BETH that way EVER  
AGAIN!"

Josef laughed loudly. "You know you're scary when your mad."

Mick backed away from Josef calming himself down. "I- I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me.."

"Hey! Don't apologize!" Josef brushed himself off. " You just proved the point I was trying to make You love her. And you'll protect her from anything. Including me."

Mick sat down and ran a hand through his dark hair. "I don't know what to do Josef."

"I can't tell you what to do. Because even if I did you wouldn't listen to me anyway. You don't take my financial advice. Why would you take my relationship advice? I will tell you this though, don't take Beth for granted Mick."

Josef's phone rang in his pocket interrupting their conversation. He looked at Mick apologetically and then retrieved his phone bringing it to his ear.

"What?" he asked the caller angrily. "How much is missing?" Josef groaned. "Fine. Just deal with her! You know what, nevermind! I'll be there in fifteen minutes. And Ryder, in case you weren't aware, I am NOT Happy about this!" Josef hung up the phone and slid it back in his pocket.

"Trouble at the office?" Mick asked with a grin.

"I have to go. I have to go deal with my new secretary. I think she's been helping herself to my personal funds. It's a shame. She was such a good secretary. She came highly recommended by a very reputable agency. Oh well, it's so hard to find good help these days." Josef told his friend as he walked towards the door.

Mick followed behind him.

"You know, if you keep killing everyone who steals from you Josef there's going to be no one to run Kostan Industries. And eventually the tar pits are going to get full. "

"So I'll hire you and find a new place to dump the bodies." Josef grinned . "See Mick, life is not that complicated."

Mick just shook his head at Josef and opened the door. "Thanks for coming by pal. I so enjoy our talks."

"Anytime. Welcome back Mick." Josef smiled and walked through the open door. "Tell Beth I said hi." he added with a devilish grin.

"Good-bye Josef." Mick said groaning softly as he closed the door behind the older vampire.

Mick moved through his apartment finally stopping in his office where he lowered himself into the chair behind his desk. He looked down at the answering machine which was blinking on the corner of his desk. He probably had at least ten new cases having not checked his office messages most of the week. He leaned back in his chair and thought about the past week and what Josef had said.

Could he and Beth really have a relationship?


	9. Smiling Down

**Smiling Down**

"MICK!!!"

Beth awoke gasping and panting alone in the darkness of her bedroom, her face and pillow wet with the tears she had been crying in her sleep.

Dreaming, she had been dreaming. "It wasn't real." she assured herself as she sat up against the headboard of her bed drawing her knees to her chest.

"It wasn't real." she repeated as she tried to steady her breathing and calm her pounding heart . It was so real, so real. Too real! her mind screamed at her. Mick. He was there in front of her and he was dying again ,begging her to help him, crying her name. Mick. She lost him just like she lost her mother, just like she lost Josh.

Loneliness crept into her room and settled itself on the bed beside her, like the moonlight that poured into her windows from outside. Beth lifted shaking hands to her face wiping away the tears that wet her eyes , cheeks and chin.

She was alone in the world. Or was she? No it was just a dream. The rational part of her mind tried its best to convince her, but the rational part of her went unheard. Instead the irrational part of her brain began working overtime.

"It was just a dream." she whispered to the darkness like a scared child But it wasn't just a dream. True, Mick hadn't died in front of her, but he had met death again, right under her nose. It had happened just a few days ago the very same night her mother died. It was a death that she didn't expect, a death that she hadn't prepared for, occurring only a short time after perfect and total bliss. Was she the death of him? Had she stolen his last breaths?

Her mother had been ill. She expected her mother's death. It was something that couldn't be avoided. But Mick? Why hadn't he told her? He must have known his mortality was slipping away when he agreed to come with her to Riverside. And yet, he hadn't told her. He hadn't thought to mention to her that he might die again while he was trying to help her through her mother's death. There were signs, signs that her usually perceptive brain ignored, shrugged off . His body temperature, how he barely touched his dinner, his heart rate. They were stupid little things she had noticed the evening they arrived in Riverside and later that night during those precious moments they spent wrapped up in each other making love.

Her skin tingled at the memory. It had been wonderful, incredible, amazing, beautiful. There were a whole list of adjectives she could use to describe that night. Mick had been loving, oh so loving, passionate but gentle. It was everything she ever dreamed it would be between them. A night she would have loved to cherish for the rest of her life.

Loneliness slowly faded from her bedroom and became replaced by anger. Hot seething teeth gritting anger. Mick lied. He gave her everything she ever wanted and then decided he wanted to pretend that night had never happened. Okay so he hadn't exactly said that but he certainly didn't refute it! She gave him the opportunity to say something, anything about what that night meant to him. Okay yes, she was the one who suggested that perhaps the night was nothing but a one time thing that should never happen again. Not that she really felt that way, but it wasn't as if he'd disagreed. Maybe there was a reason that he didn't want to talk about it? Maybe it wasn't as amazing for him as it was for her? Or maybe, just maybe being with her was the cruel reminder of the last moments of his humanity.

The anger that was burning through her moments before ebbed. She rose to her feet, made her way through the darkness of the hallway and threw open the linen closet. Beth grabbed a large powder blue terrycloth towel and closed the closet with a soft click. She needed a shower. Tears and sweat and sleep had made the clothes she had fallen asleep in last night uncomfortable. There would be no going back to sleep until she was showered and changed into clean clothes.

Beth turned on the light in her bathroom and deposited the clean towel onto the hamper. She walked to the glass door of her shower, opened it and turned the faucet to hot before closing the door and scurrying out of the bathroom. Pajamas. Did she remember to wash her favorite pair of comfy pajamas?

Beth glanced at the digital clock streaming green light from her microwave in the kitchen and sighed. Six forty-five am. Right now, she would be just getting up for work But instead, thanks to Mick and his kind meddling, Mo had barred her from Buzzwire, leaving her with nothing to do but shower at almost seven in the morning after a night of barely any sleep.

Her alarm clock blared from her bedroom causing her to jump across the hall. Beth placed a hand over her heart and took a few slow breaths. She was definitely on edge, a bad night's sleep will do that to a person. A shower to calm her nerves and some nice clean warm pajamas, was all she needed to feel better she assured herself as she turned off the loud buzzing alarm that assaulted her hearing.

Beth quickly grabbed some clean pajamas, underwear and socks and scurried back to the bathroom mindful that the shower was running. The bathroom was warm and filling with steam from the shower. She set her clothes down on the hamper with her towel, quickly disrobed and opened the glass shower door. She tested the temperature of the water before she stepped inside. She found that it was just right for washing away a night of poor sleep, a week of sadness and a few months of misery. Beth stood beneath the spray. She tilted her head back allowing the water to rain over her head neck and face and was suddenly overcome by a stream of consciousness or fantasy involving her Mick and the very shower she was standing in. Beth shut her eyes, closing them tightly, and tried to ignore her thoughts. It was useless, and she found herself getting swept up in whatever fantasy her mind was playing out.

A knock on the bathroom door pulled her out of her fantasy. A knock on her bathroom door? Why was there someone knocking on her bathroom door? How had they gotten into her apartment? Beth lifted her head backed away from the shower, turned off the faucet and opened the shower door. Was someone really knocking or was she losing her mind? It was a well known fact that stress made your mind play tricks on you. She quickly grabbed her towel from the hamper, wrapped it around herself and listened for the knocking. Silence.

Her mind was playing tricks on her. No one was in her apartment. Or perhaps it was her newly deceased mother haunting her? Yeah that was something Helen Turner would do. Not!

Knock. Knock. Knock.

There it was again. Beth paused for a moment to glance in the mirror making sure that her towel was covering her naked body before approaching the bathroom door. Her hand moved to the knob just as the bathroom door flew open revealing Mick St. John on the other side.

"MICK!" Beth squeaked folding her arms across her chest protectively. "What the hell are you doing here? How did you get in my apartment?"

Mick ignored her questions and crossed the space between them. He moved towards her like a predator and took her into his arms ignoring her protests. He moved her arms from where they were situated across her chest and pulled the towel from her body. Beth squeaked in surprise again as Mick advanced.

"MICK!!"

He grinned devilishly at her and lowered his head to kiss her neck, her collar bone her shoulder. Beth squirmed but did not try to free herself from Mick's ministrations. His mouth moved lower to the hollow between her breasts, her ribs, her stomach teasingly.

Beth panted her body pulsing with anticipation. She didn't even care that he had broken into her apartment She didn't care to remember that she was angry with him for getting her banned from Buzzwire. All she cared about was his mouth, his lips and what they were doing to her body.

"Mick Mick Mick!!" she cried but he still ignored her and what was worse he was still teasing her only touching her and kissing her where he wanted to.

Her skin was on fire. Her legs felt like Jell-o. God why was he teasing her so?

"MICK!!" she cried out. "Please MICK PLEASE!" she begged.

And then he suddenly stopped kissing her, stopped touching her.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!!

The alarm beside her bed screeched at her. Beth sat upright in her bed. She was still wearing her clothes from the night before. She was still in her bed, in her room. How had she gotten back in her bed? Wasn't she just in the shower? Didn't she already turn off the alarm?

Beth turned her attention to the angry sound coming from her nightstand. She turned off the alarm and brushed her sweaty hair out of her face. She slid to the edge of her bed, placed her feet on the floor and rose from the mattress.

What time was it when she left Buzzwire last night? What time was it when she came home? What time was it now? Beth blinked and then looked at the large blue LCD digital screen blinking in front of her. 6:45 AM. She rubbed her eyes and stretched as she made her way across her bedroom. She yawned as she moved to the window and peered out at the sun that was just beginning to stream into her apartment.

Just a bad night's sleep. Just another Tuesday morning in LA. Nothing out of the ordinary. Except for the fact that she wasn't allowed to go into work. She hoped Maureen would realize how much she was needed at Buzzwire and forget about the whole bereavement thing. Maybe she could call Maureen and convince her to allow her to work on something small at home? Yes she'd do just that!

Where was her cell phone?

She recalled coming home, throwing herself on her bed and ignoring several calls from Mick. Ahh, that's right she had thrown her phone on the bed when she burrowed beneath her comforter.

Beth pulled the bed sheets and comforter from her bed in search of her I-phone. She found it at the foot of the bed face down, and picked it up. She was not surprised to see that she had several missed calls. All of them from Mick St. John. Well, she was still angry with him. So he'd just have to deal for right now. She had more important things to do.

She quickly thumbed through the contact list on her phone and pressed her thumb to Maureen's entry. Beth brought the phone to her ear and waited for Maureen to answer. Instead she was greeted with a message about how the customer she had dialed was not receiving calls from that number. Maureen really had cut her off.

Beth groaned in frustration. It was almost 7am and here she was wide awake. Normally she would be leaving her apartment, grabbing coffee from Starbucks and driving into work. She even worked on her days off. What did people who didn't work during the day do? Well she only knew a few people who didn't work early in the morning but that was because they were vampires and they used their mornings to sleep.

Sleep was an option. Or she could always clean her apartment, maybe go for a run. She had been meaning to exercise when she found the time for it. Exercise? Cleaning. After last night Beth didn't have the physical or emotional energy for either of those. Going back to bed didn't seem like too bad an idea, but she needed a shower and clean comfortable clothes first.

Beth walked over to her dresser and pulled out a gray short sleeved t-shirt, flannel pajama pants, underwear and socks. So far the only two things on her morning agenda were shower and then sleep. She would deal with the other stuff; cleaning, exercise and Mick later.

It wasn't even twenty minutes later when the earth quake hit.

Beth had just stepped out of the shower and pulled on her terry cloth robe when the walls of her apartment began to shake. She quickly cinched the tie around her waist, threw open the bathroom door and walked to the end of the hallway where the doorframe was the strongest. Beth crouched down to the floor curled her body protectively into a ball and covered her head with her hand.

BANG! BANG! BANG! Came from her front door. Puzzled by the direction in which the sound was coming from, Beth slowly rose from the floor and cautiously walked along the walls towards her front door.

BANG! BANG! BANG! Her front door rattled as if it were about to be forced off the hinges. Earth quakes didn't make doors come off their hinges. Did they?

"Hello?" she asked wondering if perhaps someone on steroids was making her apartment shake instead of an earthquake.

Beth moved to the front door, unlocked it and opened it only to find a very angry looking Josef Kostan standing in her doorway.

"Josef?" Beth asked surprised to see him not only at her door but at her door so early.

Josef smirked at the blonde and walked into her apartment.

"C'mon in." Beth replied sarcastically as Josef let himself in. She closed the door locked it and turned to her vampire guest.

"Oh. You're not dead." Josef said coldly.

Beth folded her arms over her chest and looked at Josef.

"Excuse me?" Beth questioned.

"You're. not. Dead." Josef replied slowly.

Beth looked at him strangely. "No Josef, I'm not. Thanks for your concern."

"Not my concern. Mick's. I should be catching zzz's in my industrial right now, but I'm not because someone kept me from my beauty sleep about whether or not you, goldilocks was dead. And since you're not dead you have no excuse for not answering Mick's hundreds of phone calls." Josef stated .

"Mick sent you here because I wasn't answering his phone calls?" Beth asked anger in her voice. "You almost busted down my door because you thought I was dead?"

Josef nodded.

"I don't know whether to be pissed off or grateful. Mick and I had an… things are a little weird between us right now Josef. Not that its any of your business, but I assure you I'm not dead so you can leave now. Go home to your freezer and stop scaring my neighbors. Do you know I thought there was an earthquake?!"

"Oh no Beth, see you're wrong. It is my business. It became my business when Mick took it upon himself to come to my place at 2am this morning and stayed there whining at me about how you wouldn't answer the phone until about 45 minutes ago when I decided I was going to come over here and make sure you really were dead, because that would be the only explanation for me losing sleep." Josef informed her as he played with the button on the sleeve of his impeccable suit jacket.

Beth rolled her eyes. "You're seriously cranky because I'm not dead."

Josef grinned. "I'm glad you're safe. Now do me a favor and call Mick before I kill you both. I know what happened between you two.." Josef trailed off politely.

"HE TOLD YOU!?" Beth cried completely embarrassed.

Josef smiled. "He didn't have to tell me anything. I smelled you on him." he grinned at her devilishly.

Beth made a face and brought her hands to the top of her robe gripping the fabric tightly.

"Look, I don't really care what the two of you do, or don't do. Just next time if you're going to involve me, or invite me to watch, please wait until after I've fed and had at least four hours in my freezer. I like to be at my very best for any kind of physical activities." he smirked.

Beth glared at him. "Thanks for coming over to make sure I'm not dead Josef. You can go now. Tell Mick that I'll call him when I've had my coff--

Knock. Knock Knock. More noise from the front door cut Beth off. She rolled her eyes and took a deep breath as she unlocked and opened the front door. A disheveled Mick stood on the other side.

Josef turned towards his best friend. "Look Mick she's alive!" he told him with mock enthusiasm. He turned back to Beth and smiled. "I'll leave you two crazy kids alone."

Beth glared at Josef who was making his way past the couple.

"Goodnight." Josef replied over his shoulder as he walked out of Beth's apartment leaving Mick and Beth standing in the doorway.


	10. How I feel

** How I Feel  
**

"Mick." Beth stated softly a hint of exasperation in her voice. "Come in."

She closed the door behind him as he made his way further into the apartment. Beth walked towards the kitchen, Mick following.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked as she entered the kitchen and turned on the coffee pot. "Coffee? Juice?" she turned to face him. "Oh wait. You don't drink those anymore." she reminded him coldly.

"Beth." Mick replied a hurt look on his face. "I'm sorry. I should have told you."

Beth bit her bottom lip. "You're right Mick. You should have told me. You could have mentioned it when I called you. You could have told me when we were in the car. You could have told me when we got to my mother's. Hell you could have even told me when we were making love Mick, but no, you didn't tell me. I had to find you in a bathtub full of ice instead. Right after getting a phone call that my mother was dead." Tears stung the corners of her eyes at the memory.

Mick opened and closed his mouth a few times but didn't say a word. She was right. He knew she was right. He should have told her.

"What are you even doing here?!" Beth cried. "It's 7 in the morning. Shouldn't you be sleeping in your freezer?" She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her robe.

"I was worried." Mick answered. "You weren't answering your phone."

Beth scoffed. "I wasn't answering my phone Mick because I was angry with you and not to mention exhausted. My mother just died. Or did that thought not occur to you?"

"Of course it occurred to me! I was concerned about you Beth, the way we left things…" Mick began.

The coffee finished brewing and Beth turned off the coffee maker. She grabbed a mug from the cabinet behind her . 'Not we, you.' she thought to herself as she poured herself a cup of fresh coffee.

"You were concerned about me?" She lifted the coffee cup to her lips and took a sip of the warm liquid. "So concerned that you sent Josef over here like some crazed maniac to bang down my door at 7am! I wasn't in any danger. And even if I was I can take care of myself. "

"I didn't send Josef here Beth. In case you haven't noticed Josef Kostan is no one's errand boy. He does what he wants when he wants." Mick reminded her. " I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Well. I'm fine. The only danger I'm in is of losing my mind." Beth told him icily. "Since someone placed a call to my boss to inform her of my mother's death. Maureen saw fit to put me on bereavement leave until further notice." She set her coffee down on the island in front of her. "Thanks" she added sarcastically.

"Do you want me to leave?" Mick asked her softly.

"Yes. No , Mick. I don't know!" Beth cried frustrated throwing her hands in the air. "I know we need to talk, or I have some things that I need to say to you. But it's 7 o'clock in the morning and I'm tired and cranky and most likely going to say things that I'll regret later."

"I'm sorry I didn't think about what time it was. All I thought about was you and how much I wanted to see you and explain to you about what happened. Josef says vampires are selfish by nature. I guess this is just another example.."

Beth shot him a look and crossed her arms over her chest. "You've been a vampire again for what two days now? Already falling back into old habits I see, hating what you are."

Mick's face fell.

"If memory serves me right it wasn't the vampire who made a selfish decision to lie to me and then sleep with me, Mick it was the man." Beth corrected bitterly.

"Then I guess I'm a selfish man, Beth." Mick admitted his voice sad. " I knew that the cure was wearing off and all I wanted was to spend my last days as a human with you. I wanted to be around you, to be with you. I didn't mean to take advantage of you. I never meant for things to go as far as they did."

"But they did Mick!" Beth cried trying to keep tears from clouding her vision. "They did! What we did…You should have told me!"

"I didn't want to put you through more pain. I didn't want you to feel like you were losing someone else." his eyes searched her face for understanding.

"So you thought lying to me would make things better for me? Or did it make things better for you? You say that you wanted to be with me that you didn't want to hurt me…. Well, right now… I'm having a hard time believing that."

"I never wanted to hurt you, Beth." Mick pleaded.

"The worst part of this whole thing Mick… " she took a deep breath trying to keep a sob from escaping her throat. " No, You know what, I can't do this right now. You need to just, go. Leave."

"Beth please.." He pleaded. "You have to try and understand."

"Understand what Mick?" she asked angrily. "Understand how you could hurt me? Understand why you gave me something I can't… ever have again?" the tears she had been trying to keep at bay, made hot wet paths down her cheeks. "Please just leave." she said her voice above a whisper. "Just go and leave me alone."

"I can't leave you alone Beth." Mick replied his voice filled with love. "I can't just leave you alone because.." he faltered. "Because I promised your mother I would take care of you." he explained lamely.

"You promised my mother!" she shot him a deadly look her eyes wide. "Don't you dare bring her into this!" Beth shouted.

She picked up her coffee cup and hurled it towards the vampire with impressive force. That was not the answer she had been looking for. She was hoping he'd say something along the lines of he loved her, couldn't live without her. But instead he brought up her mother. Her mother who was dead. Her mother who she missed terribly.

"Beth, I'm sorry!" Mick ducked out of the way of the hot beverage and watched as it hit the wall leaving dark spots of liquid against the clean white paint.

"Shut up." she replied angrily.

"I don't want to lose you Beth. Our friendship means a lot to me." he tried.

"Our friendship?" Beth questioned her voice rising. "Our friendship!"

"Yes. Beth, I don't want what happened between us to ruin our friendship. It will always be a wonderful memory. I hope you don't regret it. I don't. Even if I should." Mick stated the last part softly.

"GET OUT!!" Beth shouted at him suddenly hysterical. She picked up various kitchen utensils from their ceramic holder on the counter and began hurling them at Mick.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!!"

"Beth.." Mick replied backing further and further out of the kitchen each time she threw a wooden spoon or a metal wisk. "Beth calm down!"

"GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT!" she shouted at him.

"Beth please calm down…" Mick tried.

"GET OUT MICK! !" she screamed her voice filled with anger. She stood in front of him a turkey baster in one hand.

"Alright Beth, alright. I'll go." he finally agreed raising his hands in defeat. "I'll go." Mick turned around and walked out of the kitchen. He walked to the front door and then turned to face the hysterical blonde. "I'll leave for now.. But this conversation is not over."

Beth threw open her front door and waved the turkey baster at him menacingly. "Go." she urged. "And don't come back."

Mick gave her one last desperate look. "I'm sorry." he told her softly and then left her apartment.

Beth closed and locked the door behind him. She collapsed to the floor in a fit of sobs. She let the turkey baster fall from her hand and surveyed the mess she had made of her apartment. The broken coffee mug lay on the carpeted floor a puddle of the dark liquid soaking into her off white carpet. Most of her kitchen utensils, a spatula, a wooden meat tenderizer, two wooden spoons, a slotted spoon and a metal ladle lay on the floor where she had thrown them. Books had fallen from the shelves in the living room courtesy of Josef's earlier visit. Her apartment looked like a war zone, she was exhausted and it was only 7:30 in the morning.

If only it had been just like any other normal morning. If only she had gotten up, got dressed and went to work… How did everything get so complicated?

Beth brought her hands to her face and sat sobbing on the floor, her back against the door. She cried for what felt like an eternity but when she finally was able to compose herself and wiped her face with the sleeve of her robe, she saw that it was only 7:45 AM. Fifteen minutes, only fifteen minutes had passed. It was going to be a long day.

Beth rose from the floor and walked over to where the coffee mug lay broken across the living room. She bent down and picked up the pieces. She quickly threw them into the trash barrel in the kitchen and grabbed a few dishtowels to soak up the coffee that was staining her carpet. She pressed the towels to the wet spot and hoped that it wouldn't leave a permanent stain.

'If it does stain, it'd certainly serve you right.' the rational part of her brain kindly pointed out. Beth sat on the floor beside the coffee spot and began laughing hysterically. Had she really threatened Mick with a turkey baster? Did she really throw a cup of coffee at him and half of her kitchen utensils?

Who was that angry hysterical person who just possessed her body during her conversation with Mick? It certainly wasn't Beth Turner. Maybe she was losing it? Too much emotional trauma could cause split personalities couldn't it? She was sure she'd seen something on TV about it. Yup, that had to be it. Angry-Hysterical-kitchen utensil-throwing-Beth had been the one to threaten Mick with a turkey baster, not her.

Beth let her mind drift as she cleaned up the rest of her apartment. The utensils were picked up from the floor and put in the sink so that they could be washed. With some gentle scrubbing the spot on the wall where the coffee mug had broken was starting to look white again. She was just about to fix the fallen books and other shelf items when a knock on the door interrupted her.

Beth rushed over to her front door and peered through the peephole hoping it wasn't  
A. one of her neighbors complaining about the earlier racket or  
B. another vampire.  
She didn't feel like dealing with either of those.

Instead, she was surprised to find a funny looking man in a plaid tweed suit, green bowler hat and matching tie holding what looked like a large white square box. Curious, Beth unlocked the door- opening it only far enough so that she could see the man- and poked her head out into the hallway.

"Um.. Hello?" she asked. "Can I help you?"

"Oh hello there!" the funny little man replied in greeting. "Are you Beth Turner?"

Beth nodded. "Yes I'm Beth Turner. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh no miss!" the man replied.. "I have something for you. It's from a Mr. Josef Kostan."

Beth rolled her eyes. 'What does he want now?' she groaned inwardly.

"Oh. O-kay." she answered stepping out into the hallway not even giving any thought to her disheveled appearance.

"I'm sorry for calling on you so early. You see, I was in the neighborhood- on my way to a meeting- and Mr. Kostan had asked me to leave this with you…" the man explained. He paused for a moment a scared look on his face. "Oh my! Where are my manners!" he removed his hat and bowed his head. "My name is Harold P. Atherton. Mr. Kostan's trusted personal accountant and long time friend."

Beth quirked a brow at him. Josef had the same personal accountant for a long time? That was surprising.

"Nice to meet you." Beth managed despite her surprise.

"Well, I'll just leave this with you." he handed the box to Beth. "Mustn't be late to my meeting with the bank. Mr. Kostan likes all his employees to be more than punctual." Harold explained.

Beth nodded and accepted the package. "Thank you." she told the man who reminded her of a cross between the White Rabbit from Alice in Wonderland and a Goblin from The Never Ending Story.

"No, thank you Miss Turner. Have a pleasant day." Harold smiled at her, tipped his hat and then scurried off as quickly as he had appeared leaving Beth with many interesting thoughts.

Vampires existed why not goblins? Or maybe it was just a coincidence? She'd have to ask Mick when she was on speaking and not throwing things at him terms again.

Beth holding her package under one arm, closed and locked the front door. She walked to the couch where she sat down and set the box down on the coffee table. She leaned over the table and carefully opened the box, lifting the lid to get a good look at what was inside. An unaddressed envelope sat on top of something wrapped in white tissue paper. Beth set the envelope to the side and pulled the tissue paper apart. Inside the paper was a beautiful, very expensive looking white cashmere sweater. Beth lifted it from the box hugged it to herself and then set it back down to look at the card. Josef had given her a real cashmere sweater? She had never had a real cashmere sweater before. But why would Josef give her anything, let alone a very expensive gift?

Beth slid her thumb beneath the seal on the envelope and pulled out a very plain note card. She opened it and read,

Dear Blondie,  
Sorry about your loss.  
Here is a cashmere sweater.  
It is soft and fluffy like my feelings.  
Sincerely,  
Josef Kostan

Beth could hear the sarcasm in his voice as she read the note to herself. Sorry for your loss? Which loss was that? Her mother? Mick? Whatever he had meant, she was not amused by his 'thoughtful' gift.

"MEN!" Beth cried dropping the card in her hand. "VAMPIRE MEN!"

Beth rose from the couch and moved through her apartment quickly fueled by anger. She went into her bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet above the sink.

"Ignorant, stupid, thoughtless VAMPIRE MEN!" she cried as she pulled various bottles from the little shelves. She reached into the very back of the cabinet- where prescriptions she'd had since she'd moved in lived- and pulled out a bottle marked Xanax.

Beth slammed the cabinet closed, removed the lid from the almost full bottle- not caring what the expiration date on the medication was- and shook one small dosage into her hand. Beth, not someone who would normally take anything to assist her in sleeping, happily popped the pill into her mouth, turned on the tap at the sink and filled a cup with water. She drank the water and swallowed down the pill setting the cup back on the sink with a satisfying plunk.

She shut off the tap, turned off the light in the bathroom, made sure her front door was locked and then retreated into her bedroom where she closed all the blinds and collapsed into bed. She lay there for a little while waiting for the Xanax to kick in her head filled with stupid vampires who had been undead too long to care about human feelings. Her last thought was how satisfying it would be for one of Josef's stocks to crash before she drifted off into a long interrupted dreamless sleep.

* * *

When she woke up later, Beth felt much better. She felt rested and less angry than she had been earlier. It was pitch dark outside. She turned over to glance at the clock on her nightstand. 9 PM. She had slept all day.

'Oh well.' she thought to herself. ' Not like I didn't need it.'

She got out of bed turned on the lamp in her bedroom and walked through her apartment turning on lights as she went along. She went into the kitchen suddenly hungry and opened the fridge to find nothing but a box of baking soda and some expired yogurt. In her hurry to leave LA she had forgotten that she would have to go grocery shopping upon returning home. Beth groaned closed the refrigerator door and walked out of the kitchen. She was going to have to get dressed and go shopping.

Beth dressed quickly in a pair of jeans and a white button up blouse, socks boots and a tan corduroy jacket. She grabbed her purse, turned off her bedroom light and walked towards the front door.  
On the floor in front of her door was a large thick manila envelope. Another gift from Josef? She groaned softly hoping it wasn't another 'thoughtful' present. Something from Buzzwire? Had Maureen come to her senses? Maybe she had tried to call while she was sleeping? Beth turned around and glanced at the phone on the kitchen island. The message light wasn't blinking. Maybe her cell? She pulled her I-phone out of her purse and wasn't surprised to see the only missed calls she had were from Mick earlier that morning.

Curious Beth grabbed the manila envelope from the floor and flipped it over. There was a hand written note on the front which she recognized immediately as Mick's writing.

Beth,  
I know that you're very angry with me right now.  
I'm sorry that I got you barred from Buzzwire.  
Please let me make it up to you.  
I have a case that I could use your help on.  
No matter how angry you are with me, you have to remember we make a great team.  
Here is the case file and some basic information.  
Please call me if you're interested.

Mick

Beth read the note a few times and then made a decision. She placed the envelope in her purse, grabbed her keys and headed out the door.


	11. Decode

Decode

* * *

  
Beth pushed her almost full shopping cart down the frozen food aisle at Walmart. She had already picked up everything she needed on her list; tampons, shampoo, conditioner, razors, laundry detergent dish soap and the basic food groups, chocolate; a large Hershey bar, chips; an assortment of Pringles, Cheetos and a bag of Barbeque Fritos, cakes; cup cakes, Twinkies, and Ho-Hos. Her last was the freezer section, home of the last two food groups, ice cream and microwavable Chinese food.

Beth grabbed a few pints of Ben and Jerry's ice cream in a variety of flavors and moved further down the aisle. She spotted her favorite Chinese food a few doors down and added that to her cart; Innovasian's Sweet and Sour Chicken, Chicken Fried Rice, Spicy Beef and Broccoli and General Tso's Spicy Chicken.

She had only come in the store for a few items, (just the bare essentials and some groceries), but as anyone who's ever gone into a Walmart knows, that's pretty impossible. Okay, so maybe she didn't need a garden hose, but it was half price, and Beth wasn't one to skip on a bargain. Perhaps she could give it to her Aunt Liz. Wasn't her birthday was coming up?

Beth was just about to chuck the garden hose onto a half price table at the front of the store, when she spotted Steve Balfour her friend, and Buzzwire cameraman, standing beside a large book display.

"Steve!" she called across the store.

Steve covered his face with his hand and turned away from the sound of Beth's voice. Beth watched as he proceeded to ignore her.

"Steve!" she said rather impatiently waving her hand in his direction.

Again Steve ignored her. This time, he turned from the display and went down the magazine aisle. Beth groaned in frustration and pushed her cart across the store to the book department where Steve lifted a Woman's Weekly from the magazine rack. He spotted the approaching Beth, made a noise and lifted the magazine to his face.

"Steve!" Beth all but shouted as she made her way towards him.

Still he ignored her and kept the magazine, which was upside down, in front of his face.

Beth came to stand in front of her co-worker and quickly snatched away the magazine he was using to hide behind. "Hi Steve." she stated her voice hard.

Steve looked at the blonde and smiled. "Oh, Hi Beth. You shop here? I didn't know you shopped here." he coolly folded his arms across his chest.

"Yes I shop here. Is there a particular reason you were ignoring me earlier when I was calling your name?"

"You were calling my name?" Steve asked playing dumb. "I must not have heard you the music they play over the intercom is so loud…"

Beth glared at him. "You saw me Steve and then you ran over here to look at Woman's Weekly."

"Ugh.." Steve tried.

"Well?' Beth asked. "Why were you ignoring me? You know better than anyone how I hate to be ignored."

"It's not you Beth! It's just… Maureen said that none of us were supposed to have any contact with you. That means talking to you, and I'm pretty sure running into you at the grocery store is contact." he explained.

"She can't keep you and I from speaking at a grocery store." Beth assured him. "Besides I wasn't going to ask you about Buzzwire. I was simply shopping and spotted a co-worker. What if I needed advice on something I was buying? Like for example.." she picked up the garden hose.

"A garden hose?" Steve asked. "Beth, you don't garden, and you live in an apartment. Why would you need a garden hose?"

"How do you know I didn't move or take up gardening since the last time I saw you?" Beth replied tossing the hose at him.

Steve caught the hose looked at it strangely and set it on the shelf beside them.

"You haven't moved and you don't even like house plants. I know you Beth. You didn't come over here to ask me about your garden hose."

"Ugh! Fine!" Beth said with a groan. "Alright I didn't come over here to ask you about garden tools. How's Buzz? How many juicy stories am I missing?"

Steve covered his ears with his hands. "La La La La La La La." he sang.

Beth groaned again. "C'mon Steve please gimme something."

"La La La La La.." Steve continued.

"STEVE!" Beth grabbed Steve's arm pulling his hand away from his ear. "I won't ask you anything else about work. Just quit doing that!" she pleaded over his off- pitch singing.

Steve stopped singing and uncovered his ears. "No more questions about.. Buzzwire?" he whispered the name of their news show as is if were a secret.

Beth raised her hands. " Not a one." she promised. "So how have you been?" she asked Steve with a smile.

Steve shook his head. "Okay I can't do this. I can't talk to you. Maureen will know and then I'll be stuck being her gopher. I just can't do that, Beth. I'm sorry…" he apologized as he walked away.

Beth followed pushing her cart in front of her. "I'm sorry Steve. I don't want to get you in trouble." she assured him.

Steve stopped at the book display he was standing in front of earlier. He grabbed a book from it and stood to face her.

"Beth, do yourself a favor get a hobby. Read a book." he told her as he dropped the book into her cart with a smile. "You'll enjoy that one." He wagged his finger at her cart and walked off casually.

"Thanks." Beth muttered after him.

Disappointed with her lack of a conversation with Steve, Beth pushed her carriage away from the book department and towards the checkout area. She pulled into an empty checkout line and started putting her purchases on the conveyor belt. She made small talk with the cashier as she rang up and bagged her items, swiped her debit card after her bill was totaled and after everything was paid for left the store with her purchases.

After Beth had put her groceries in her trunk, and stashed a pint of Ben and Jerry's in her purse, she got into her car and began driving in the direction of her apartment. She stopped at a red light and opened her glove compartment in search of a plastic spoon. After finding one left over from an on the go lunch a few weeks ago, she then reached into her purse for her ice cream, her hand brushing against the envelope that Mick had given her.

Beth sighed as she put the spoon in her purse and pulled out the envelope. She had yet to let Mick know whether or not she was interested in taking him up on his offer to help him with his latest case. She was angry with him yes, but she was also currently out of work and soon to be bored out of her mind. Working on a case with Mick couldn't hurt anything. Could it? Everything would be fine as long as she made it perfectly clear to him that it was just work. Nothing more.

The light changed, Beth flicked on her left turn signal, carefully pulled into the left hand lane and turned down the street towards Mick's place.

"Just a case nothing more." she told herself as she drove to Mick's apartment.

* * *  
"Just a case." Beth assured herself as she stepped off the elevator her purse over her shoulder, the envelope from Mick in one hand.

"Just a case." she repeated.

Beth took a deep breath and raised her hand to the door ready to knock. Through the door she could hear the sounds of Mick's TV. She rapt her knuckles softly against the heavy door and before she could even exhale, the door opened to reveal a very sweaty Mick.

He was dressed in a pair of gray sweatpants cut so low that her eyes had no choice but to go to his very defined waist and hips. Beth took another quick breath trying to ignore the fact that there was a beautiful sweaty half dressed vampire standing in front of her.

"Mi-ck." Beth said her throat suddenly feeling dry.

"Beth." he replied looking rather smug. "If you came by to throw things at me, you're out of luck. I had everything that can be thrown at me, nailed down as soon as I left your apartment this morning."

Beth smirked at him, not amused by his joke. "I didn't come here to throw things at you Mick. I'm here about the case." she explained showing him the envelope she'd brought with her. 'and only the case.' she thought to herself.

"Oh the case." Mick answered coolly. "Yeah sure c'mon in." he motioned to the sofa in his living room. "Have a seat."

Beth walked into Mick's apartment and moved to stand in front of the couch. "Is this a good time? Are you sure I'm not interrupting? I could come back later…" she babbled.

Mick shook his head. "Nah. I was just about to drink some dinner, sit down to watch the news…"

"Oh." Beth replied softly as she sat down on the couch. "I haven't been watching the news much, since you know… I can't be a part of it." She set the envelope down on the coffee table in front of her.

Mick turned off the TV and sat down in a chair across from Beth. "I can watch the news later. I'm glad you came by." he smiled at her warmly.

"Mick." Beth sighed "We need to get a few things straight. I didn't come over here to talk. Frankly, I think we did enough of that earlier… "

" I think I remember me being the one doing the talking. You screamed and threw things at me." He reminded her with a light laugh. "And threatened me with a turkey baster. I'm just glad you ran out of wooden spoons."

"I apologize for screaming at you and threatening you with kitchen utensils." she answered her voice flat.

"But you didn't come over here to apologize." Mick realized.

"No Mick, I'm just not ready to go back to the way things were… before. I need some time…" Beth explained wringing her hands in her lap.

Mick nodded his understanding. "So I'm guessing you don't want to work on the case?"

"No! No, I do. I'm going to go crazy not being at Buzz." Beth explained. "If your offer is still good?" she asked hopefully.

"Did you get a chance to read the case file?" Mick questioned.

Beth shook her head. "No, I haven't looked at it."

"Then how do you know you want to take the job?" he quirked a brow at her.

"Because I'd take any job right now. Hell, I'd work for Josef just to keep from being bored." Beth replied with exasperation.

"Hey, working for Josef isn't that bad, of course unless you happen to cross him, then it's well… murder." Mick smiled.

Beth smiled back. Things were getting friendly and Beth wasn't sure she was ready to be friends with Mick again just yet.

"So the case?" Beth asked trying her best to control the conversation.

"Missing Cheerleaders at Belmont High School." Mick replied.

"How many?" Beth questioned suddenly very interested.

"As of this morning, it's three. But it was only two yesterday." the vampire informed her rising from his chair. He walked out of the room for a moment and returned wearing a white Henley and holding a case file in his hand.

"Any leads? Do you think it's a kidnapping?" Beth asked from her place on the couch. She reached across the table opened the envelope and pulled out the contents. The happy faces of two very beautiful teenage girls smiled up at her.

"Summer Ford and Rachel Marx. Summer's been missing since Sunday. Rachel, since Monday ." Mick pointed to the pictures in Beth's hand before taking a seat across from her. He opened the file he was holding and handed her another photo. "And this, is Melanie Burke. She was reported missing this morning. The other two were reported last night and the night before. They are all cheerleaders for the Belmont Broncos. They attended night practice like they normally do and never came home. Summer's car was found at the football field. There is no sign of Rachel or Melanie."

"The other cheerleaders? Has anyone spoken to them?" Beth questioned as she stared at the photographs in her hands.

Summer was beautiful probably about seventeen years old with big green eyes and long brown hair. Rachel, who was younger, was a red head with blue eyes and freckles. And Melanie, who Beth could tell was shy from her photo, was blonde with deep brown eyes. They were all young, beautiful girls. Her heart broke for all three of them.

Mick shook his head. "I haven't been able to speak to the cheerleaders, most of them are minors. The parents are concerned and don't want their daughters talking to strangers." he explained.

"What about the coaches? Other students?" Beth asked setting the pictures down on the coffee table. "Someone must have seen something."

"The cheerleading coach Willa Mitchell hasn't been very cooperative either. She's been under a lot of pressure from the school to keep the disappearances quiet. She told me she was too busy trying to find a new assistant coach and she didn't have time to speak with me."

"The woman sounds like a flake Mick. She could be a suspect. Too worried about finding a coach then to talk to you about her missing cheerleaders?"

"No. I think she's just concerned with the principal finding out that she was speaking with me. Like I said, the school administration doesn't want to alarm the other students. They have an award winning cheerleading squad and an All-star football team. Missing cheerleaders would tarnish their reputation."

Beth snorted. "And three dead students who happen to be on the varsity cheerleading squad wouldn't?"

"The police are involved since the girls have been reported missing by their parents, but it was the football coach, Brandon Creassup who approached me." Mick told her. "On behalf of the parents."

"The football coach?" Beth questioned.

Mick nodded. "He's a decent guy. He's a widower, one son one daughter. His son is the varsity football captain or he was until he was diagnosed with some rare form of cancer. He's tutored at home most days but attends classes and games when he can. His daughter lives with friends in Vancouver."

"Poor kid. To be taken down in the prime of your life like that..." Beth said softly.

Mick nodded his agreement.

"Okay." Beth began turning her full attention to Mick. "I'll take the job. But I'm confused, Mick. Where do I fit in? I can't use any of my Buzzwire contacts, I can't write a story about the missing girls to generate public interest."

"I was thinking you could go undercover." Mick replied.  
"Undercover? As what? A cheerleader? I might look young Mick but I can't pass as a teenager, college student, yes, but teenager? I don't think so." she answered looking at him quizzically.

"No, you're right, I agree. Even as young as you look, you'd never pass as a seventeen year old."

"Never?" Beth muttered shooting him a look.

"Okay not never. But I did have something else in mind. I was thinking since the cheerleaders need an assistant coach and you're young and in good physical shape and have a background in dance…"

"I have a background in journalism Mick. I haven't danced since I was in high school." Beth insisted.

"Tap, Jazz and Ballet for 6 years Beth qualifies as a dance background." Mick kindly pointed out.

"Six summers." she corrected. "And lemme just say that there are times that I hate that you know so much about me. Technically I was just there to help out the younger kids, and to save up some money so I could attend college and someday become a journalist."

Mick smirked at her. "The point is Beth, you're qualified. I mean how hard can it be? You shake some pom-poms, dance a little smile and cheer with the crowd." he asked.

"You've obviously never been to cheerleading tryouts." Beth replied. "They're vicious. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if the missing girls are killing each other. Or one of the parents. There was a woman who killed to get her daughter on a cheerleading squad Mick, literally. Cheerleading is serious business." she informed him pointedly.

"All the more reason to get to the bottom of what's going on with these missing girls." Mick insisted. "If you want to do it, I have to know. "

"I do Mick, but I can't just walk into Belmont high school and say 'Hi I'm Marla Hooch and I want to be your assistant cheerleading coach." Beth reminded him

"Marla Hooch?" Mick questioned giving her a strange look.

"A League of Their Own? It's a movie about the first female baseball team, starring Rosie O'Donnell, Madonna, Tom Han-.."

"You want you're undercover name to be Marla Hooch?' Mick interrupted with a laugh.

Beth shook her head. "NO! It was just to make a point. If I'm going to go undercover I'm going to need a new identity, a fake ID, fake social security card, fake residency all for the school paperwork. Can Ryder do all that? I thought he was still on vacation." she wondered aloud.

"He is. So he can't, but Logan can." Mick assured her.

"Logan? Isn't he your vampire friend who hangs out in his basement and likes to play video games all day?" Beth made a face.

"He's also great with computers, can hack into anything, likes cats and long walks on the beach at night." Mick replied sarcastically.

"So this Logan, he can get me all this information? Create a completely new identity for me?' Beth asked.  
"I'm pretty sure there is nothing that Logan can't do." Mick answered.

"Alright." Beth said with determination as she rose from the couch. "When do we start?"


	12. The Porn Identity

The Porn Identity

* * *

Mick stood at Beth's doorway the next morning wearing his usual street clothes a bag from Krispy Kreme in his hand. It was probably a miracle that Beth had shown up at his house last night, agreed to take the case he offered her and was even speaking to him right now. A miracle he was grateful for.

He raised his hand to the door and knocked three times. No answer. Maybe Beth wasn't awake yet? After all it was…. Mick looked at his watch. Ten O'Clock in the morning. No Beth would definitely be awake. Unlike him, Beth was a morning person.

He knocked again. Maybe she was in the shower or blow drying her hair? Women did take forever getting ready in the morning.

Mick listened to the sounds coming from her apartment. The shower was running. He'd just give her a few minutes, and some privacy he decided training his hearing on something other than Beth in the shower..

A few moments later Mick heard a loud bang come from behind the front door. His senses heightened. He focused his hearing on the interior of the apartment again and heard Beth's voice distinctly shout, "NO! DAMNIT!"

Something was happening inside Beth's apartment. A struggle? The smell of blood quickly filled Mick's nostrils. Beth's blood. Mick didn't waste a moment. He busted through her front door tossing the bag of doughnuts aside and made his way through her apartment thankful of his vampire speed.

"Beth!' he called as he entered her apartment. There was no sign of her. He made his way to the door where the scent of Beth's blood was coming from and fearing the worst burst into the steam filled bathroom.

"MICK!' Beth screamed her eyes wide when he entered the bathroom. "What the hell are you doing in here?" she wrapped her arms around her body doing her best to cover the fact that she was completely naked through the glass shower door.

Mick stood in the doorway of the bathroom frozen. Beth was okay. She was naked, wet from the shower and her hair was gathered on top of her head lathered with shampoo but otherwise unharmed. Beth was naked in the shower. Naked.

He guiltily raised a hand to cover his eyes allowing the blonde some modesty. 'Not that it was something he hadn't seen before.' his mind kindly reminded him

"I'm sorry. You weren't answering the door, I heard a loud bang, I smelled blood.." he tried to explain.

"I'm fine Mick. I just cut myself shaving!" she replied wincing from the sting of the water against her open skin.

"Is there anything I can do? Do you want a towel?" Mick asked when he noticed that shampoo was dangerously close to getting in her eyes.

Beth shook her head and replied. "No. I'm fine." she closed her eyes tightly and stretched one arm over the shower door reaching for a towel she was sure she'd put there.

Mick spied a folded towel on the edge of the sink and quickly handed it to her. "Here." he told her.

Beth accepted the towel, wiped her hairline and her eyes and then looked up at him. "Thanks ." she then unfolded the towel and held it in front of her body covering her nudity.

Mick shuffled back towards the door. "You're welcome." he said with a smile. He stood in the doorway just watching her for a few minutes. Naked Beth in the shower… Was it his imagination or was her hair different?

"Mick?" Beth asked pulling him from his happy little Beth is wet and naked in the shower fantasy.

"Yeah, Beth?" he grinned goofily.

"Could you please get the hell out of my bathroom so I can finish showering in peace?" she replied icily, holding the towel to herself.

"Oh right.. Yeah sorry." Mick apologized backing out of the bathroom. "Sorry." he closed the door behind him as he exited.

Mick walked to the front hall where he had left Beth's breakfast. He retrieved the Krispy Kreme bag from the floor, brought it inside and set it on Beth's kitchen counter. Then he returned to Beth's front door to assess the damage he had caused.

The doorframe was still in tact, that was one less thing to worry about. Mick closed the door, put on the chain lock and then went back inside. Beth was going to give him hell for the busted door. Oh well, another thing to add to the list.

Beth appeared a few moments later wearing a terry cloth robe, her hair in a towel.

"Did you break my front door?" she asked.

"I will have someone fix it for you." Mick assured her.

Beth made a face but didn't say anything. That wasn't a good sign.

"I brought you breakfast." Mick motioned to the bag on Beth's counter hopefully.

"Thanks." she managed a smile. "I'm just gonna go finish getting dressed.."

Mick nodded and walked into the living room. "Take all the time you need. I promise not to barge in this time."

Beth padded softly down the hallway back to the bathroom. Her feet making the only sound. A few moments later Beth turned on the blow dryer. Mick took a seat on the comfy couch in Beth's living room and out of boredom began looking around the apartment. Nothing was out of place. She had obviously cleaned up all evidence of their argument yesterday including the coffee stain on the wall. His eyes scanned the coffee table. There was a book, black paperback with an image of two hands holding an apple, the title Twilight. And a large box on the coffee table that smelled familiarly of… Josef?

Curious, Mick lifted the lid from the box and found it empty except for some tissue paper and a note written in Josef's girly handwriting. Josef had brought Beth a present? He hadn't mentioned anything about a present for Beth.

"You didn't have to go to Krispy Kreme Mick, you don't even eat doughnuts." Beth shouted over the blow dryer.

Mick sighed to himself. She wasn't gonna make this easy. He heard the blow dryer turn off and Beth stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed in jeans and a white cashmere sweater. She was wearing makeup and her hair which was now red was completely dry.

"That was awful friendly of you." she told him as she walked towards him.

Mick rose from the couch. "Oh was it? I hadn't noticed." he smiled at her warmly.

"C'mon Mick, we talked about this. I agreed to help you on the case…" Beth reminded him running a hand through her newly dyed locks.

She definitely wasn't going to make this easy. It was clear to him it was going to take more than just small thoughtful gestures to get back in her good graces.

"Oh, I'm sorry I just thought I was bringing my employee breakfast." Mick said as he walked to the kitchen. "Next time I'll try not to be so thoughtful." he replied sarcastically.

"What time was your friend expecting us?" Beth asked him changing the subject. She reached into the bag from Krispy Kreme, but then stopped and walked over to the coffee maker instead.

Was there something wrong with his doughnuts?

"We should get going." Mick replied as he watched Beth pour herself a cup of coffee.

Coffee. Oh how he missed coffee. There were a lot of human things Mick was really starting to miss.

"Alright. I'll just get my shoes and my purse." Beth sipped her coffee set it down beside the sink and turned to Mick. "Would you mind shutting off the coffee maker and tossing the coffee filter in the trash?" she asked as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Sure." Mick replied to her back as she exited the room. He shut off the coffee maker and tossed the filter in the trash on top of what looked like Beth's purse, just like she had asked.

Mick shook his head, took his keys out of his pocket and headed for Beth's front door. He was about to leave the apartment and shout something to Beth about how she should just meet him in the car, but realized that the broken door couldn't be left unlocked. Mick replaced the chain lock, made a quick phone call and walked through Beth's apartment. She was going to just love his next idea.

Beth stood by her back window sunglasses on her head, purse in hand. "Ready to go." she told him pulling her sunglasses down over her eyes.

"Good. We're going out the window and down the fire escape." Mick replied with a wicked smile.

Beth looked at him mouth open wide. "The fire escape?"

Mick nodded. "The fire escape." he repeated.

Beth switched her purse from her hand to her shoulder and looked at the vampire. "Alright then, let's go. But if I fall you're the one that's going undercover in the itty bitty shorts and tank top."

A vision of Beth in said itty bitty shorts and tank top flashed through Mick's mind as he opened the back window.

"Ladies first." he said with a smile as he helped Beth out onto the fire escape.

He followed her out the window and closed it behind them. Beth was making this too easy. Nothing with Beth was ever this easy, especially when she was as pissed off as she currently was with him. Mick was sure there would be hell to pay over the busted front door and subsequent fire escape exit later. But it would definitely be worth it if that meant he would be witness to Beth wearing itty bitty shorts and a tank top.

Mick and Beth stood at the entrance to Logan's basement lair. The ride over had been almost silent except for Beth's observations about Logan and when they pulled up to his house, where he lived. Mick, feeling like he was in enough hot water already just allowed her to talk. There was no need to explain Logan to Beth. Meeting him would be explanation enough.

Mick looked at the camera posted above the door . "Logan." he spoke and waved his hand in front of the lens trying to get the sloppy vampire's attention.

A moment later the door opened automatically and he and Beth stepped inside. Beth who had since removed her sunglasses followed closely behind, giving Mick the impression that maybe the fearless reporter was afraid of Logan. Or was it his basement she was afraid of?

Logan sat at his desk playing some video game. He was dressed in his usual attire and sipping loudly on a glass of .. Mick sniffed the air, O negative.

"Mick." Logan greeted warmly as he rose from his very large very cluttered desk. He looked at Beth. "And pretty red headed human friend." he said with a smile.

"Beth Turner." Mick replied introducing her to the vampire. "Logan Griffen."

Beth extended her hand for Logan to shake. "It's nice to meet you." she smiled warmly.

Oh sure, she was smiling at him warmly. She was accepting gifts from Josef. Was what he had done to protect her really that bad?

Logan gave Mick a strange look but reached for the woman's hand and shook it weakly before releasing it.

"So." Logan began. "Mick tells me that you need some help with an under cover assignment, new ID, new social security card, passport?'

"Yes." Beth nodded and looked at Mick. "Mick said that you were pretty much a whiz when it came to computers."

Logan smiled at Mick and sort of tilted his head to the side. "Aww Mick that was nice of you to say." he turned his attention to Beth. "I also enjoy World of Warcraft, Guitar Hero, long walks on the beach and cats. You may have read that on my face book. Have you seen Mick's face book?" he asked.

Mick made a face at the vampire. Was Logan actually hitting on Beth? He watched as Beth tried to stifle a laugh.

"Y-you have a face book, Mick?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Yes I have a face book, it's for work, does it matter?" Mick crossed his arms and shot Logan a look.

"Oh Mick don't lie! Everyone knows face book is more for social networking There's some very nice pictures of him on his face book." Logan replied sharing a laugh with Beth.

"Logan, the case?" Mick reminded him sternly. He was not amused by their playful banter.

"Oh the case! " Logan returned to his desk. "We need to come up with a new identity for you, Beth. We'll take some pictures, then we'll go from there. I have this great software I can use to generate a new name and social security number for you. Then I'll make you a new driver's license, social security card, birth certificate.. and wah-la a complete new persona." Logan explained.

"Great." Beth said with a smile.

Mick looked at Beth and then Logan. "Yeah great." he agreed half-heartedly.

Mick watched as Logan rose from his desk again, a digital camera in his hand. Logan motioned to Beth for her to move near the door. He walked over to where she was standing and pulled a screen down instructing her to stand in front of it. It only took a moment for Beth to position herself for the picture. Logan snapped a few photographs, surprisingly without any additional comments and returned to his desk.

Logan then pulled a tiny blue card out of the camera and inserted it into one his many computers. Beth's image came up on the screen immediately.

Mick who hadn't mentioned anything about Beth's hair yet looked at the picture closely. It was his Beth just with red hair, beautiful as ever. He smiled at Beth and gave her an awkward thumbs up.

Beth smiled back and moved to look over Logan's shoulder interested in the process.

"Now we'll take Beth's picture and.." Logan clicked his mouse a few times on another screen and the background of a license popped up. "What state do you want to be from?" he asked smiling proudly.

Beth shrugged and looked at Mick. There was something to be said about Logan, no matter how big of a slob he was, no matter how isolated, he sure was efficient.

"That's okay we can pick your license state after. But we do need a name." Logan explained while typing away on his keyboard.

"Ugh, I don't know." Beth replied biting her lower lip. "I've never given any real thought to what I'd change my name to… you know if I had to leave town and ditch my identity in a hurry."

"Alright, we'll let the computer choose. Pick a random letter of the alphabet." Logan encouraged.

"C!"  
"K!"

Mick and Beth said simultaneously.

Logan gave them a look shrugged and entered C and then K into his computer which buzzed to life and began searching for Beth's new name. It beeped indicating it was done. He smiled and clicked his mouse a few times. He save his work and closed the program he was using for Beth's license.

"Good to know you're not planning on running away anytime soon." Mick whispered to Beth. "And by the way I like your hair." he reached out to touch her shiny red locks.

Beth smiled warmly. "Thanks. Good to know Josef isn't the only vampire who likes red heads." she whispered back.

Mick smiled. Maybe Beth was on her way to considering friendship again?

"Hey." Logan who was busy at his computer typing and clicking piped up. "I like red heads too. Who's Josef is he your boyfriend?" he asked sounding like some gossipy housewife.

"No!" Mick said a little too quickly.

'Josef Kostan was not Beth's anything.' he assured himself.

Beth crossed her arms, turned towards Mick and gave him a death glare.

Uh-oh Angry Beth was back. So much for rekindling their friendship.

"Josef Kostan is Mick's good friend, best friend actually. We've met a few times." Beth answered Logan's question matter-of-factly.

'Yeah and he buys you gifts.' Mick thought to himself crankily.

Logan turned from his screen and looked at Mick. "You know Josef Kostan? He's like the richest vampire in LA! How come you've never introduced us?'

"You never leave your basement Logan." Mick answered.

Logan feigned a hurt expression and situated himself in front of his computer screen again. "Okay so Beth's birth certificate, license and social security card are printing."

"Really? That was fast." Beth said with a smile.

"Okay so you are originally from California but just moved back here from Boston MA. You used to be an aerobics instructor but recently moved to LA to pursue you're dream of being a cheerleader. You are 25 years old, single and your parents Celeste and Jake, live in Sacramento. You have a younger brother named Duncan whose whereabouts are unknown and a deceased sister named Lily. You were born on March 3rd 1984 at Sacramento General hospital. You moved to Boston after a falling out with you're family over your sister's death." Logan explained.

"Seriously Logan?" Mick asked skeptically. "That sounds like a soap opera."

"No it's fine." Beth insisted. "Go on Logan. Do I have any pets? What kind of car do I drive? What's my name?"

The printer beeped and Logan beamed. "Ding License is done." he pulled it out of the printer all shiny plastic and new complete with holographic authentic logo and handed it to Mick. "How's it look?" he asked hopefully.

Mick looked at the license he held in his hand and chuckled. "It looks great Logan. Really really great." he laughed.

Beth made a face and took the license out of his hand. "Does the picture look that bad? I knew I should have went with dark hair."

"No. It's not the picture." Mick managed between laughs. "Logan my friend you are a true computer genius."

"Okay what's so funny?" she demanded to know just glancing at the license picture. "There's nothing wrong with this picture." she pointed to the photo on her fake license.

"It's not the photo he's laughing at." Logan assured her.

"Well what is it then?" she looked at the two of them.

"Look. At. Your. Name." Mick insisted. He couldn't help but laugh.

"My name?" Beth gave Logan a sideways look. "What's wrong with my name?" she looked at the license her eyes wide as saucers.

Candie Kane

Beth turned to Mick who was still laughing hysterically. "Candie Kane? Are we serious? My IQ just dropped twelve points. What Holly-go-lightly wasn't available?"

"It's perfect. Sounds like someone who wants to be a cheerleader to me. It's just a character although with a name like that maybe you should go back to blonde." Mick snorted.

"She sounds like someone who has a stripper pole in her living room." Beth commented.

Logan shook his head at her comment. "No, she doesn't." he assured her. "She doesn't have a stripper pole, I'm sorry but she doesn't have any pets and before you ask she doesn't drive a Barbie Car. But you will have to drive something other than your own car for the duration of the case. I know a guy he can get you a car and plates."

"What kind of a car does Candie Kane drive?" Mick asked trying to hold his laughter. "A pink VW bug?"

"No Mick. I already told you she doesn't drive a Barbie car. And despite her name she's not an airhead. Common misconception, girls with names like that are not always air head strippers." Logan explained.

Mick quirked a brow. "Ah so you do get visitors. Good for you buddy."

Logan looked at Mick then pulled the rest of Beth's fake documents from the printer. "Here is the rest of your paper work. Oh and I'm working on a fake resume I just need to call a few contacts I can email that to you later if you like. I'll make it so good you'll be guaranteed to get the job. That's about it. Any questions?"

Beth shook her head and looked at Mick asking with her eyes if he had any questions.

Mick who was still secretly laughing at Beth's name reached into his pocket and pulled out some money. He placed it on Logan's desk. "Is five hundred enough?"

Logan grinned and collected the money. "Plenty." he replied . "Do you know how many hours of World of War Craft Online 500 dollars can buy?"

Mick tried to do the math in his head. Hours of World of War Craft divided into 500 dollars = just being ripped off 500 bucks.

Beth shrugged but smiled back. "Thanks Logan, I.. we really appreciate your help."

"You're welcome. If you need anything else. Just lemme know. Oh and don't be a stranger, either of you. I have an extra Guitar Hero guitar it's not cordless but its still wicked to play. YEAH!" he pumped his fist in the air.

"I've never played Guitar Hero, but sure that sounds like fun." Beth replied.

"Great. It's a date then. Well not a date.." Logan replied nervously.

Beth chuckled. "I know what you meant Logan. I'll let you know when I have some free time."

"What about you Mick? What do you say a glass of O pos some Guitar Hero?" Logan asked.

"I'll let you know." Mick answered with a forced smile. He began walking towards the door. "Thanks again Logan." he told him as he opened the door.

Beth followed behind him. She smiled at the vampire who lived in his basement and gave him a little wave. "Bye Logan."

Logan waved back and returned to his desk and his computers when the door closed leaving him alone again is his tiny basement apartment. He put on his headset and gloves for playing his computer game sat back and got ready to blast his opponents out of cyber space.


	13. Can I Go Now

Can I Go Now

* * *

Beth slammed her newly fixed front door behind her as she entered her apartment. She threw her blue and white Broncos duffel bag down on the floor beside the couch and literally fell into her favorite arm chair, psychically and mentally exhausted. She reached for a throw pillow on the chair beside her, brought it to her face and screamed into it for a few minutes, hoping to release some of the frustration that had been building up over the past couple of days.

She'd been working undercover on the case of the missing Belmont Cheerleaders for three days, and had nothing. No leads, no hunches no ideas, nothing. But she had learned something; the Belmont Broncos Varsity Squad did not take kindly to outsiders. That, and they didn't like to talk about anything except their old assistant coach (not to her anyway). They loved their last assistant coach, and with the exception of a few of the girls, did not want anything to do with 'Candie Kane', the aspiring cheerleader from Boston Massachusetts. They seemed to be hell bent on making anyone who wasn't already in their 'circle' miserable.

It started the minute Beth had entered Belmont High School wearing what she thought would be appropriate attire for a job interview and sat down to discuss the new position with Willa 'The Wicked Witch of the West' Mitchell the head cheerleading coach. The interview was unlike something Beth had ever experienced before, but something that Candie, Beth's alter ego, had to have gone through many, many times before. So Beth played it cool and didn't question Willa when she handed her a high school gym uniform consisting of the tiny tank top and shorts that Mick had teased her about the day before. Beth was very thankful she had remembered to shave.

After changing into the tightest clothing she had ever worn in her life, she performed a very embarrassing choreographed dance to Paula Abdul's Cold Hearted. The dance itself, was actually something that Beth and her dorm mates at UCLA had thrown together last minute for a talent show case years ago. Part of her was thankful that she remembered the steps. Although she was apprehensive and out of practice, she tried hard not to let it show. Candie, being an experienced dancer would never have been nervous during an audition. She wanted to be a professional cheerleader. She lived like she was a character in one of those stupid Bring It On movies right down to driving a blue Volkswagen bug. At least it wasn't pink. Oh how she missed her sensible car. Her sensible car, her sensible clothes her blonde hair….

Thankfully the whole thing was over as soon as it began and Beth was left in the teacher's lounge to wait for Willa to return with her decision about the job. She tried her hardest to forget that she had just danced to a song that none of the baby faced cheerleaders she'd be assisting had probably ever heard. Or maybe they had. Paula Abdul was still popular. She was a judge on American Idol. Millions of people watched American Idol. Buzz did weekly stories on the Idol contestants and their standing in the competition during the season run of the show. She found herself wondering how the newest season would play out. Hadn't America found enough Idols?

Beth er.. Candie must have made a good impression on the head coach because soon Willa returned to interrupt her interviewee's deep thoughts about American Idol and tell her that she was the newest member of Belmont High's sports faculty. Then Willa pointedly informed Candie of her duties her new job entailed. Beth quickly learned that her role as assistant coach was nothing more than a glorified babysitting position. She was to have nothing to do with the choreography of routines, or performance of cheers. Candie's job was to lead the Varsity girls and Junior Varsity Girls in a morning run before school making sure they all completed the two miles necessary to stay in shape, and another two miles after school before practice. She was also in charge of making sure all the girls on the team were at least making a C average and had to be available to speak to teachers and other faculty about the team mates if there were any problems. During the day she was free to sit at her desk in her office which happened to be directly behind a sweaty gym and twiddle her thumbs all day.

It wasn't as if Beth walked into the school expecting things to be easy. She had known from the minute Mick told her she'd be working at a high school with cheerleaders that things wouldn't be honky dory. It may have been awhile since she had attended school, but it was not as though anyone could forget what those dreaded teenage years were really like. She had expected the dirty looks from the female students whose boyfriends gawked appreciatively at the newest member of the Belmont High School faculty as she sauntered down the halls wearing a modified, but not any less embarrassing, version of what all the cheerleaders wore during practice; the humiliating blue and white shorts and a white tank top. But it wasn't her fault that this job came with a uniform.

What she hadn't expected was the reaction from the rest of the faculty. It was as if she was suddenly the low man on the totem pole. Okay, so she was the low man on the totem pole. She was just the new hire who appeared to be an airhead. But did they really have to treat her that way? It was clear that the teachers and sports faculty did not get along well. A fact Beth soon found out when Candie was sent to speak to Mrs. Nimblett, the tenth grade history teacher, about rescheduling a midterm so that the cheerleaders could prepare for some tournament. It was something that Beth herself did not agree with, but Candie's job was to convince the history teacher otherwise.

By the third day of sitting at her desk , Beth realized that there were a few similarities between working at the school and at Buzzwire. She had her own workspace and computer, which she was thankful for. She credited Spider Solitaire with keeping her from fatally stabbing herself with a pencil. That and the constant stream of gossip that came from both the students and the faculty.

There was something fascinating about listening to teachers bitch about their students and other faculty members behind their backs. This being high school, of course the students talked about each other and their teachers, but it was the conversations about their peers (many of whom they claimed to be BFF with) that was of importance to Beth. She listened closely to anything she heard hoping that something uttered during idol gossip could help her get to the bottom of the case. There were still three girls missing after all and the sooner she got a break in the case the sooner she could go back to her own life and her own job at Buzzwire.

She actually found herself missing Buzzwire and Maureen. It'd been weeks since she last heard from her. Maybe it was because Willa her new boss was showing clear signs of being the Anti-Christ. Somehow the head cheerleading coach managed to make Mo look like Glinda the Good Witch of the North.

It was no wonder she was so exhausted, she thought to herself as she set the pillow she had just been screaming into back onto the chair beside her.

'And this has all just been your first three days' the little voice in her head reminded her.

Beth sat up and sluggishly lifted her arm to look at her watch She only had a few hours to swallow some high protein, low sugar, low free, tasteless food, change her clothes and get ready before she was expected at yet another practice that according to Willa, Candie really had no business being at. So why was it mandatory that she be there?

Beth pulled her red hair out of its ponytail and got up from the chair. Her tired legs protested her actions but Beth pushed herself to stand and move through the living room. She walked into the kitchen, opened the fridge and removed one of the healthy choice frozen dinners she was now forced to eat from her freezer. She made quick work of removing the tray from the carton and walked to the microwave, dinner in hand. Beth opened the microwave door, removed the plastic wrap from her dinner and set the tray inside. She pressed a few buttons on the panel on the door and moved to the kitchen island to wait for her Balsamic Chicken meal to cook. Beth turned her attention to the I-Phone Speaker Deck on the island counter, where her neglected personal I-Phone had been sitting the last few days. She pressed a few buttons activating the I-POD feature on the phone and smiled when music began to fill the room.

_What's the point in trying to  
meet you in the middle  
You got your point of view  
There's nothing I can do  
Can't change your mind  
Can't leave it all behind  
You're living in the past_

We talk and talk  
This goes on for hours  
About how I should be  
Why is it all on me  
Don't wanna fight  
Don't want to waste my time  
Baby this can't last

I'm moving on, moving on

Can I go now  
Said what you had to say  
Happy you got your way  
There's nothing to discuss

Can I go now  
Given your point of view  
Said what you wanted to  
What's the point in us

Can I go now  
Said what you had to say  
Happy you got your way  
There's nothing to discuss

Can I go now, now now  
Can I go now, now now

A few minutes and almost two songs later, the microwave beeped signaling Beth's dinner was done. She carefully removed the food from the microwave, grabbed a fork from the drawer below the island and sat down to quickly eat her dinner. Completely famished having not eaten anything since her chef's salad\no dressing at lunch earlier that day, Beth wolfed down her food. When she was finished she turned off the music coming from the phone and checked her cell for missed calls. No missed calls. She threw the plastic tray from her dinner in the trash and set the fork she'd been eating with in the sink.

It was probably a good thing that no one had called, Beth decided as she walked through the living room to retrieve her duffel bag. No one being Mick. She hadn't spoken to him since their very short call three days ago to tell him that she had landed the undercover job and she would check in with him when she had something. Which she didn't have yet. Beth quickly changed into some clean clothing suitable for attending cheerleading practice, threw her dirty clothes in the laundry and walked into the bathroom so that she could fix her hair and reapply her makeup. When she was finished getting ready she gave her reflection one last look in the mirror. Even though she'd had a few days to get used to her, the red headed girl that stared back at Beth was a stranger.

Beth switched off the light and excited the bathroom. She checked her cell phone again as she made her way through the apartment, grabbed her purse and the keys to her borrowed car and began walking towards the door. Still no calls from Mick. 'Oh well.' she thought to herself leaving her I-phone on the coffee table beside the new paperback novel she hadn't even had the time to start yet. Beth snatched the book from the table with the hopeful idea of reading it during practice. If she was forced to sit through two hours of watching a bunch of spoiled princesses jumping around she was at least going to enjoy it.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

Practice commenced just like the last two she'd had the pleasure of attending. Beth took a seat at the bottom level of the bleachers by the field and removed her brand new copy of Twilight from her bag. She had quickly learned during the first practice she was forced to go to that her place was on the bleachers away from anywhere that she could be of a distraction to the cheerleaders. Willa made it loud and clear to her that during practice nothing was to distract her girls. Which was probably why she began shouting and roaring loudly when the Varsity Football team made their way out onto the field for their Wednesday night practice.

On the field the cheerleaders who were just standing at rapt attention as Hitler shouted at them about jumping higher and hitting their choreography began giggling and whooping and cheering animatedly for the players. Willa made a face and looked towards the bleachers.

"Candie!' Willa shouted at Beth from her place on the field.

Beth all but dropped her book as she rose from the cold metal bleacher she had been sitting on and raced over to where her boss was standing. Willa didn't even give her a chance to speak.

"Candie. Go, inform Coach Creassup that tonight is an important practice night and he and his boys need to find somewhere else to reek havoc." Willa stated angrily. "They're distracting the girls and you know that I cannot have my girls distracted especially this close to the spring tournament."

Beth just nodded even though her first instinct was to keep the peace by suggesting the two teams just share the field. Instead, Candie scampered off like a good little assistant to speak to Coach Creassup whom she had only spoken to once during their brief introduction three days ago.

Beth's reporter senses kicked into high gear as she walked towards the football coach. She didn't know very much about Brandon Creassup. He appeared to be a nice guy. He was very good looking, dirty blonde hair, physically fit. He looked more like a lumber jack than a football coach. Beth remembered reading in Mick's case file that he could be a person of interest. After all, he was the person who had contacted Mick after the cheerleaders disappearances were reported. Was he really a concerned parent or something more? She approached him smiling warmly.

Coach Creassup smiled at the new assistant cheerleading coach as she came into his line of vision.

"Coach Creassup." Beth greeted.

"Well hello there Miss…. ." he thought for a moment. "Kane." he made a face. "It is Kane right?'

Beth nodded and smiled at the sturdy looking man who could be Ryan Reynolds body double. He was wearing a Broncos t-shirt and comfortable pants that showed off just how sturdy looking he really was.

"Yes. Kane. Candie Kane unfortunately." she looked at him thoughtfully. "My parents have a twisted sense of humor." she explained.

The coach nodded. "Ah I see. Sorry." he apologized. "Must have been difficult growing up with a name like that."

Beth titled her head. "Not so much growing up. You'd be surprised how hard it makes things now though. Everyone takes one look at my name and automatically thinks I'm either a stripper or an airhead."

The coach chuckled and then looked at Candie completely horrified. "I'm sorry Miss Kane. I ugh.. didn't mean to laugh. He gave her a serious look. "I don't think there's anything remotely funny about your name."

Beth smiled. "Oh. It's okay to laugh honestly I'm used to it. I'm constantly defending myself against something whether it's my name or my job." she bit her bottom lip. "Which is the reason why I came over here, Willa ugh… would like you and the boys to go practice somewhere else where they can't distract the girls. They have a tournament this weekend and…"

Coach Creassup raised his hands cutting her off. "Say no more. We're not really going to get much practicing done ourselves with the boys drooling over your cheerleaders anyway." He turned his attention to one of his players who was supposed to be running plays. Instead, he was standing in the corner of the field with a glazed look on his face.

Beth noticed the foot ball player's hormones at work. "Yeah. I see your point. Teenagers and their raging hormones." she said with a laugh.

"Yeah, some are better than others. That's Mark Dupre. He's in and out of the principal's office on a weekly basis for making out with half the female student body in the janitor's closet during study hall."

Beth's eyes widened. "So he's a ladies man? Thanks for the inside info. I think I might have to have a talk with the girls. Warn them."

"And me with the boys. The girls are no saints either." Brandon said with a laugh as he witnessed Mark running off towards Emily Boyle who immediately broke away from her group and wrapped her arms around him. She squealed as he lifted her into the air.

Willa shot Candie a stern look and crossed her arms.

"Well, we'll get out of your hair Miss Kane. Please give Willa my sincerest apologies." he mocked placing a hand on his chest. He began retreating from their conversation but paused for a moment. "Oh and good luck with the tournament this weekend."

Beth smiled. "Thanks." she replied softly.

"Boys hit the showers!" he waved his team towards the locker room as he walked away.

"See ya around." Beth told his retreating back as he left the field. She then walked towards Willa who was impatiently standing on the field waiting for Candie to return. The cheerleaders were scattered throughout the field chit chatting and goofing off.

"Coach Creassup and his boys are leaving." Beth informed the head cheerleading coach.

"Good." Willa huffed. "Now we can actually get some work done. We're already down three girls…"

That was the first time anyone had mentioned the missing cheerleaders to her in the three days she'd been a part of the Belmont High sports staff.

Beth said nothing instead she watched with interest as Willa took a deep breath hoping she'd continue.

Willa turned and walked away from Candie. "Alright girls back to work!" she shouted putting an end to the conversation they were having a minute ago.

Beth made a mental note of Willa's strange behavior as she walked off the field. She returned to the bleachers where her book sat and spent the rest of the practice pretending to read while keeping a very close eye on Willa Mitchell.

Beth managed to make it through the entire practice without being a distraction. She smiled at the girls as they left the field and a few of them even said goodbye. She collected her things and left quickly. She was sore, she was tired and dying to get home, shower and go to bed. Willa stopped her just as she got to her car.

"Candie."

Beth paused when she heard Willa's voice. She turned towards her forcing a smile. "Coach Mitchell."

"Candie, tomorrow I have an appointment and I need you to cover my first period gym class." Willa informed her assistant.

"First period gym class? I didn't know you had a first period gym class." Beth replied dumbly.

"All the coaches take two gym classes a semester. It's not difficult work. I just need you to run my freshman class tomorrow. Do you think you can manage that?" she asked condescendingly.

Beth nodded. "Yes. Yes Willa I can. No problem I can do that." she replied confidently. What was it about this woman that made her feel like a child?

Willa smiled coldly. "Good. Don't screw it up." she replied as she began walking away. "Oh and Candie, it wouldn't kill you to show some school spirit." With that Willa walked off towards her own car leaving Beth standing beside hers.

Beth fished her keys out of her purse and sighed as she opened her car door. She got inside, closed the car door and set her purse on the passenger seat. Beth shoved the key in the ignition, started the car and drove off. She could now add cranky to her list. Cranky, sore, tired. Home. Shower. Bed. Or at least that was what her plan was.

As soon as she walked in the front door her cell phone rang. The phone that she had purposely left on the coffee table. She dropped her purse on the floor by the sofa, closed and locked her apartment door and reached for the phone. The caller ID on the screen read Mick St. John. Beth quickly pressed the answer button and brought the phone to her ear.

"Beth. Beth where have you been all night? I've been trying to get a hold of you. Why haven't you been answering the phone?" Mick asked upon realization that Beth had actually picked up her phone.

Beth ended the call before answering. The very last thing she wanted to deal with was Mick and his probing questions about where she'd been all night. She sighed heavily and sat down on the couch knowing Mick would call back at any second. Sure enough two seconds later her phone was ringing. Beth answered it.

"Hello." she said trying to keep the annoyance from her voice.

"Hi. Beth. I think we got cut off earlier. Sorry about that. Unreliable cell service. I'm thinking of switching to Verizon." Mick apologized.

Beth shook her head. "Oh. That's alright Mick. I hear good things about Verizon." she chatted politely.

"Yeah me too. But that's not why I called.." he assured her.

"Oh?" Beth asked.

"I was calling to find out if you've been able to get any information regarding the case?" Mick questioned. "I know you said you'd call when you had something but it's been a few days.."

"Sorry Mick. I don't have anything. I wish I did but I don't." she informed him.

Mick sighed the disappointment evident in the sound.

"I've been paying attention to everyone at the school. I think Willa might have something to hide, but there's nothing concrete yet. No one has even mentioned the girls to me, that is until tonight when Willa muttered something during practice." Beth explained.

"What did she say?" Mick asked.

"She just said something about how they were down three girls and the tournament is this weekend. She didn't finish her sentence. "

"No one else has mentioned the missing cheerleaders?" Mick inquired.

"No one mentions much of anything to me Mick. I'm probably as valuable as a pencil sharpener in a room full of pens. I don't even know why Willa even needs an assistant coach. Do you know what my job is? I'm a babysitter. I'm a babysitter who runs with the cheerleaders twice a day, convinces their teachers to reschedule tests, and spends the rest of her day sitting at her desk playing Spider solitaire."

"So you haven't talked to anyone about what's going on?" he asked

"Mick. I'm trying okay. What am I supposed to do? Strike up a random conversation with one of the teachers about how it really sucks that three of the cheerleaders have disappeared? Doesn't that seem a little odd to you? Strange new employee inquiring about missing teenage girls? I'm trying to help you solve the case." she reminded him

"I know and I appreciate everything you're doing." Mick replied.

Beth sighed. "You might not realize this Mick, but it's hard to be the new girl, especially the new girl with the adult film name. Hardly anyone takes me seriously."

"I still take you seriously Beth." Mick assured her.

"I meant at school. Listen Mick, I've got to go. I still need to shower and get to bed. I have to get up early so that I can run two miles with 14 whiny teenage girls. I haven't even had time to start my new book." she complained.

"The one that has the apple on it? It was on your coffee table?" Mick asked.

"Ye-s." Beth answered. "What's with the interest in the book on my coffee table? Would you like to borrow it when I'm finished or something."

"No." Mick answered too quickly his voice sounding strange.

"Ok-ay then. I'm gonna say goodnight now." Beth told the vampire on the other line. "Goodnight Mick. I'll let you know if I find out anything."

"Goodnight Beth." Mick replied softly before ending the call

Beth pressed END on her cell phone and sat it down on the coffee table. Was it just her or was Mick acting stranger than usual? She rose from the chair stretching her arms above her head and yawned. She headed towards her bathroom where she quickly showered, changed into her pajamas and got into bed. She set her alarm for five AM and sunk under the covers. Tomorrow was another day, she told herself. Another day for her to get to the bottom of the case.


	14. What Were You Expecting?

**What were you expecting **

.

Mick walked into Josef's office the next morning carrying a large black hard cover book under his arm. He paused in front of Josef's secretary Alana's desk .

"Is he in?" Mick asked the beautiful red head.

Alana looked up from the Twitter page she was engrossed in on her computer. She smiled at the vampire and greeted him.

"Good morning to ya Mick. Josef's on a call right now." she paused speaking with a slight Irish accent. "Have ya made up with Beth yet?"

Mick looked at the woman who had been Josef's secretary for the last four years. He had talked to her a few times, knew some stuff about her but didn't know her well enough to discuss Beth with her. He said nothing.

Alana took Mick's silence as a bad sign. "I take it that's a no." she turned back to her computer. "So what are ya waitin' fer inyway?"

Mick stood in the lobby uncomfortably. "Is Josef going to be long?"

Alana shrugged her shoulders then moved away from the computer. "Whatever it is that's got ya lookin' so troubled must be important. Ya may as well just tell me since Josef's goin' to inyways." she replied with a smile.

Mick sighed and showed her what he was holding. "Do you know anything about this?" he asked her presenting her the book with disgust.

Alana grinned. "Yes, I know loads about that. Probably more than I should." she stifled a giggle. "Why what do ya know about it? Or, better question, what is it ya want to know about it?" she asked him quizzically.

"I asked you first. What do you know about it?" He repeated.

"Awe. Does the book about vampires have your knickers in a knot?" she smiled. "Don't ya be worryin' about it. Ya didn't see me gettin' all cheesed off when that first Harry Potter book came out now did ya?"

Mick sighed. "Alana. That's because there's no such things as witches or wizards."

"Mhhm just like there's no such thing as vampires." she rolled her eyes. She looked away from Mick for a moment her eyes scanning the room for something she had lost track of. "Now where did I put that…" she tapped her finger against her lips. "Ah!" she waved her hand dramatically and smiled as her misplaced stapler slid toward her.

Mick gave her a strange look raising his brow. Alana was just being her usual eccentric self.

The red headed woman sat back in her chair a smile on her face. "That, was just a parlor trick." she insisted smugly. Her expression changed and she closed her eyes for a moment. "Josef's just about done with his call."

Mick started to say something. 'How di-- Nevermind." He wasn't sure he really even wanted to know how or why she knew that Josef had finished his call. It was impossible to know with the walls being pretty much soundproof.

"Go on in." she insisted with a smile.

Mick gave her one last strange look before heading towards the door to Josef's office. He knocked once and then cracked the door open slightly. He stood waiting in the doorway, still clutching the offending hard cover book under one arm.

.  
Josef who sat behind his desk chatting on his phone in Japanese motioned for his friend to come in.

"Mata ai masho." Josef spoke to the caller before hanging up the phone. He then turned his attention to Mick rising from his desk. "Konnichiwa, my friend. Have a seat. To what do I owe the pleasure of your early morning visit?"

"You're in a good mood." Mick observed taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of Josef's desk.

"Yes I am. And why shouldn't I be? It's a good day to be me." Josef said with a smile.

"I take it business is good?"

Josef sat back down. "Business is great." he said with a sadistic grin. "Business is great. How's the PI business? Find any missing puppies today?'

Mick scoffed. "No missing puppies. Missing cheerleaders. Beth's working undercover on a case at Belmont High." he explained.

"Beth as a cheerleader. Now there's an image. How are things between you and Blondie these days?"

Mick sighed. "Beth and I are working together on a case."

"I'm guessing you're not seeing much of that cheerleading uniform. Well, that's a shame."

"Josef.." Mick said his best friend's name in a warning tone.

"What's the problem between you two now? Didn't you kiss and make up the other morning after you kept me up well past my freezer time with your worrying?"

"If you consider being threatened with a turkey baster making up. Then yes."

"A turkey baster? " Josef looked at Mick strangely. "Humans have just gotten stranger and stranger over the years. What happened to knives, guns hand grenades?"

"I didn't come here to talk about Beth." Mick stated matter-of-factly. "I came to talk to you about this." he dropped the book he'd been holding onto Josef's desk.

Josef looked at the book. "Ah Twilight. Is this your way of telling me you'd like to join my book club? We meet every Tuesday night at 9."

"You've read it?" Mick asked in disgust.

"Yes, I've read it and so have most of my staff and the rest of the free world. And probably the countries that aren't free because that's a book worth having your hands chopped off for. What's the big deal Mick?" Josef asked.

"It's a book about vampires Josef. " Mick reminded his best friend.

"Vampires are in again." He raised his hands above his head in a mock gesture of happiness. "Yay." Josef replied sarcastically.

"This doesn't worry you?" Mick motioned towards the book on the table taken aback by Josef's casual attitude towards something that could expose the whole vampire community.

"Uh. No. Why should it?" the elder vampire questioned.

"Josef. This book, puts us all in jeopardy." Mick replied seriously.

Josef laughed. "The lovely Mrs. Meyer has created her own vampires Mick. They are nothing like us. So, no I don't see a problem with a little harmless story telling."

"Beth is reading this! It was on her coffee table the other day."

Josef frowned and sucked in an unnecessary breath. "Well then that's your problem. C'mon Mick. So is every other female on the planet." He turned his attention to the computer in front of him, tapped the keyboard a few times, clicked the mouse and turned the monitor around to face his best friend. "See?" He pointed to the chart on the screen. "It's the number one book on the New York Times Best Seller's list."

"That's just great!" Mick replied angrily.

"Mick, it's just a novel. There's absolutely no truth to it. Although, I do think I may have met a Carlisle Cullen in my travels." Josef turned the monitor back towards him and typed Twilight into his search engine.

"Josef this is not the time to make jokes!" Mick insisted.

"Ooh! There's a movie version of the book coming out in November. It says here that Robert Pattison is going to be playing Edward Cullen. Smart move casting a vampire to play a vampire." See Mick, nothing to worry about. There's one of us on the inside. Do you really think a vampire would take a movie role that could possibly expose us? Think about it Mick. Vampires can be actors longer these days what with all the pioneering anti-aging research and plastic surgery."

Mick scoffed.

"Do you even know what Twilight is about? Have you even read any of it?" Josef questioned.

"No." Mick replied. "But I Googled it. What if Beth reads this and her expectations of me change? I don't sparkle Josef."

"Again. That's your problem. Besides, I thought you and Blondie were just "working" on a case together. Does she only work on cases with people who sparkle now?"

Mick gave Josef a dirty look.

"Don't feel bad Mick. The male lead Edward, refuses to sleep with the female lead Bella too." Josef chuckled.

Mick growled low in his throat.

Josef picked the book up from his desk and handed it back to Mick. "Do yourself a favor, read it. It's good." he assured him. "If anything it'll give you and Beth something to talk about, you know other than the case." Josef smiled.

Mick took the book from his friend, rose from the chair and shot Josef another dirty look.

"Oh Mick, do me a favor. Next time you talk to Blondie would you ask her if she liked my present." Josef called to his friend as he began leaving his office.

Mick paused in the doorway and turned to Josef. "Present?" He remembered the box from Josef being on Beth's coffee table.

"Yeah ,I had Alana pick her out something nice for having the unfortunate luck of being stuck with you the moody mortal when you turned back into an even moodier vampire. Which by the way I have to talk to you about. I'm throwing you a party. You know a coming out party. A coming back party. A party to reintroduce you to everyone in the community." Josef insisted

"Josef that's a ridiculous idea. I didn't go anywhere and everyone still knows who I am. Do you really have to use my turning as an excuse to throw a party?" Mick asked.

"No." Josef replied. "But a 'Hey it's Saturday Party' just doesn't look as exciting on an invitation."

"Josef, if you're throwing a party I'm sure you'll find some way to make it exciting. I'll ask Beth about her present the next time I talk to her." Mick told his best friend as he exited his office shaking his head. He walked past Alana who smiled at him warmly from her place behind her desk.

"Have a good day Mick!" Alana called after her bosses' best friend. She watched as Mick exited the office and then returned to the very important reading she was doing on her computer screen, Breathe Heavy's Britney's Gone Batty thread.

.  
In his office, Josef picked up the phone on his desk, pressed a few buttons and lifted the receiver to his ear. After one ring his secretary answered.

"Yes Josef?" she asked her favorite vampire.

"Alana, I have a few things I need for you to do. First, could you please have three dozen long stem roses sent to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer in Glendale, Arizona. Oh please attach a note, Thank you for knocking some sense into the male population. Especially my best friend Mick." He listened as Alana wrote down what she was being asked. "Second, check my calendar. We are having a party." Josef chuckled and hung up the phone before Alana could respond. He turned his attention to the computer screen in front of him where a picture of Stephenie Meyer his new favorite author greeted him. "You Mrs. Meyer are a very brilliant lady. Very brilliant."

.

.  
Mick exited Josef's building quickly and seemingly more angry than he had been when he had arrived. Josef was okay with this… book? How could a book about vampires be okay? Josef hated literature and films about vampires.

.  
He got into his car and threw the offensive hard cover novel on the passenger seat. He would never understand how a book about vampires could be appealing to anyone. Vampires were well… monsters. What was so appealing about monsters?

He hadn't even read one page of Twilight, but it wasn't like he needed to. He had read all that he needed to know online. There were thousands of places to read about Twilight, entire sites devoted to the book.

Josef was right about the author's vampires being different. These vampires sparkled when they were out in direct sunlight. They never had any need to sleep. They were considered vegetarians and only drank animal blood. The thought of drinking animal blood turned Mick's stomach.

These so called "vampires" had venom running throughout their bodies and they didn't have fangs. What kind of vampire didn't have fangs?

Intrigued by his thought process, Mick lifted the book from the seat beside him. It was heavy in his hand. He turned it over and glanced at the back cover.

" About three things I was absolutely positive. First Edward was a vampire. Second, there was a part of him-and I didn't know how dominant that part might be- that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him."

.  
Ugh! Vampires and romance. Of course there was romance. Pfft! There was nothing romantic about spending eternity with someone who might eat you. Dangerous yes. Romantic no, not so much. What a ridiculous idea for a story! Who was this author's demographic? He remembered reading somewhere online that Twilight was a young adult novel. Yeah that's just what their world needed. Someone getting young adults interested in the undead.

He set the book down again . It just figured that Josef wasn't against romanticizing the undead. No of course not! If he had his way he'd hold monthly mixers for humans and vamps to meet and greet and eventually teach classes in becoming a vampire. Then he could build his own race!

Maybe Josef was right. Maybe the book really was harmless. But it was still tacky. And maybe if he didn't have anything to do later he'd read it.

.

Beth stood in the equipment room of the gym, her back to the door. She had just finished running with the girls and was getting ready to lead Willa's gym class. Willa had left her strict instructions, like she always did for everything. Her class was to practice soccer drills during their gym period and nothing else. If anyone failed to do as they were told they were to be reported. The last part was underlined in red.

Beth had just pulled a net filled with soccer balls down off the shelf in front of her when she heard the door squeak. Figuring it was one of the cheerleaders who had been complaining about how awful she was to make them run so hard earlier, Beth just reached for the orange cones she needed and said,

"Shannon. You cannot die from running. I promise it won't kill you."

Instead of a harrumph from Shannon Hastings, Beth heard the soft voice of another one of her girls.

"Miss Kane?" Daniela Baker asked her assistant coach softly.

Beth turned around to look at the girl who was still wearing her running pants and tank top.

"Oh Daniela I'm sorry I thought you were Shannon. Is everything alright?' she asked looking at the teenager with concern.

Daniela the youngest and shiest cheerleader on the varsity squad looked as though she'd been crying.

She bit her lip and approached Candie. "I'm okay." she insisted.

Beth tilted her head. There was a reason that Daniela was crying. "You're okay? Did you get hurt during the run? Do you need to see the nurse?" Beth tried.

Daniela shook her head. "If someone tells you something and says that you're not supposed to say anything is it always a bad thing if you tell someone?" she questioned her coach.

"Is this someone in some kind of trouble?" Beth replied.

Daniela shook her head again. "She told me not to tell anyone. But everyone thinks she's missing and her parents are worried. But she's okay Miss Kane. I just got off the phone with her." the young girl answered sounding completely flustered.

Beth took a deep breath. "Okay start from the beginning Daniela." she encouraged.

"If I tell you is she going to get in trouble?" Daniela pushed her dark bangs out of her face.

"If you don't tell me she's going to be in even more trouble right?" Beth asked.

"Summer Ford isn't missing. Well she is missing, but she's in Ohio with her boyfriend Paul. She left because she didn't want her parents to find out…" Daniela paused. "About …"

Beth looked at Daniel and nodded her head reassuringly. "Go on sweetheart."

"Summer's pregnant. Her boyfriend Paul is older than her. He's from Ohio, she met him during the nationals last year. She said she just wants to be with him. Her parents will kill her if they find out. So she left her car at practice the other night. She wanted her parents to think… she didn't think that they'd try and find her."

Beth sighed softly. "I take it Summer doesn't have the best relationship with her parents if she didn't think they'd look for her."

"All Summer's mom cares about is her daughter being head cheerleader and winning nationals and going on to college and winning nationals in college. Her dad's a big wig lawyer. He travels a lot." Daniela explained.

"And you and Summer are close? You're the only one who knows where she is?" Beth questioned.

Daniela nodded. "Well beside Paul her boyfriend.." she trailed off. "You're going to tell someone aren't you?"

Beth swallowed softly and looked up at the young girl. "I have to tell someone Daniela. Her parents have a right to know where she is."

"They can't make her come back! She turned 18 yesterday. She's an adult. She's going to stay with Paul in Ohio and they're getting married. They're going to raise the baby together. Her parents can't make her give up her baby!" Daniela argued.

Beth brought her hands up in front of her. "Whoa, whoa slow down Daniela. Let's take it one step at a time. No one can make Summer do anything. You're right, she's an adult now. But the adult thing to do would be for her to contact her parents and at least have her tell them that she's okay."

"They won't understand." Daniela replied tears running down her cheeks.

"I want you to calm down. Then I want you to call Summer back and tell her that she has.." Beth looked at her watch "Ten minutes to call her parents and at least let them know she's okay or I am going to call them myself and then the police are going to be involved and so is the principal." Beth warned.

Daniela sniffled hard but nodded. "What's going to happen?"

"What happens next is up to Summer. Tell her she has ten minutes." Beth reminded the girl.

Daniela nodded wiped her face with her hand and pulled her cell phone out of the pocket of her track pants.

.

A half hour later Beth was sitting in her office behind the gym thanking her lucky stars that Summer had agreed to call her parents and that she'd been able to get coach Creassup to cover Willa's gym class for her while she spoke to officer Sam Brinks about Summer's 'disappearance.'

Officer Brinks who she soon found out was handling the missing cheerleaders case was able to give Beth some details on the situation. Summer had in fact called her parents and told them about where she was. They were heading to Ohio to talk to their daughter as soon as possible. But forcing her to come home was unlikely. Summer was officially an adult as of yesterday.

She'd done everything by the book. She arrived in Ohio by herself and stayed at a bed and breakfast alone until her 18th birthday. She paid for everything in cash and made sure that she had no contact with Paul whatsoever until she became a legal adult so that her family couldn't bring him up on kidnapping charges. Despite the situation officer Brink assured Candie that everything would be alright. The important thing was Summer was safe and no longer among the missing.

Brinks spent a few minutes chatting with the assistant coach about the other two missing girls, Rachel Marx and Melanie Burke. He wasn't able to tell her anything she didn't already know, but he did assure her that the police were doing whatever they could to find the girls. Before he left he handed Candie his card and asked her to please let him know if she heard anything else regarding the missing persons. Beth took the card and thanked the officer. She then turned her attention to her purse, removed her cell phone and quickly sent a text to Mick.

.  
Coach Creassup appeared in the doorway of the back offices a smile on his face.

"Well it seems you've had an exciting day." he commented to Candie who looked like she was busy sending a text message.

Beth looked up upon hearing his voice and quickly put her cell phone away. "Coach Creassup." she greeted.

"Texting your agent?" he asked jokingly. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

"My agent?" Beth questioned. She shook her head. "No, not my agent. I don't even have an agent."

"You don't have an agent? Everyone in LA has an agent. Boyfriend?' the coach tried.

Beth made a face.

"Coz you know texting during school hours is against the rules it's in the handbook and everything." he informed her approaching her desk.

"Not my boyfriend." she assured him. "No boyfriend."

"Oh." the coach grinned at her. "Well that's okay then."

Beth looked up at the man. "I'm sorry coach Creassup, was there something you needed or do you always patrol the gym looking for text offenders?"

Coach Creassup laughed. "Actually I don't normally enforce the no text messaging rule. Unless it's my kid and then, well if you saw the bill, you'd understand."

Beth laughed.

"I just came over here to tell you that gym class went smoothly." he informed her.

Beth sighed with relief. "Oh good. Thank you so much. I appreciate you taking the class for me. I had to talk to the police about Summer Ford."

"Oh it's no problem. I'm glad they found her. What do you think made her run away in the first place?" Brandon asked.

Beth shrugged. "She's a teenage girl who knows. It could be a number of things. The important thing is they found her."

The coach nodded. "It's too bad about those other two girls though. I hope they find something soon. They've been missing for almost a week."

"You know." Beth began. "You're the only one I've heard talk about them, other than the police. Willa mentioned how we were short three girls the other night but I haven't heard any of the other teachers say anything. I know they're probably trying to keep everything quiet to prevent mass hysteria but two missing girls should be bigger news in a school this size."

Coach Creassup sat down on the edge of Candie's desk. "Between you and me, I think they need to talk about it. I think everyone needs to. Then they might actually have a shot at finding them. Someone had to see them before they disappeared right?"

Beth nodded in agreement.

"I actually sought out the help of a private investigator on behalf of some of the parents since the school doesn't seem to be doing anything. He's a real nice guy. Young. I sort of pictured all Private Eyes as being old or Sherlock Holmes." Brandon explained with a chuckle.

Beth bit her bottom lip.

Coach Creassup sighed and rose from her desk. "Well on a happier note, gym class is all taken care of and now you get to lunch with me."

Beth looked at the coach strangely. "I get to have lunch with you? I don't remember you asking me to have lunch with you."

"I didn't." Brandon insisted. "But I figured since the boys and I left the field the other night and I covered your gym class, you owed me." he told her with a grin.

"Coach Creassup," Beth began. "It's not that I wouldn't like to have lunch with you, it's just today I have to run out on my lunch break. Can I maybe take a rain check?"

"Sure." he answered. "I understand." he replied as he walked towards the door. "Tell your parole officer I said hello."

Beth gaped at him. "I don't have a parole officer!" she insisted.

Brandon looked at her thoughtfully and stood leaning against the doorway. "So not your agent, not your boyfriend, not your parole officer.."

Beth crossed her arms and glared at him. "Why is it so important that you know who I may or may not be having lunch with?"

Coach Creassup shrugged. "I don't know, just trying to figure you out." he replied with a smile.

"And what have you learned so far?" She challenged.

"That I want to know more about you." he answered seriously. "Will you have lunch with me tomorrow?"

Beth could think of a million reasons to say no to Brandon Creassup. One of them being Mick. Then she considered the fact that Brandon was the only person at the school who seemed to be concerned about the missing girls. And she was supposed to be working to find out anything she could about the case. So… being friendly with a good looking guy couldn't hurt anything. Right?

Besides it wasn't as if she and Mick were married or anything. In fact she wasn't even sure what their current status was. Maybe they weren't anything anymore.

Beth smiled warmly at Brandon as she gave him her answer.. "I would be happy to have lunch with you tomorrow, coach Creassup."

The coach grinned at her from his place in the doorway. "Brandon." he replied. "Call me Brandon." he insisted as he walked away.

"Brandon." Beth stated aloud dreamily when she was sure she was alone.

In her purse her cell beeped alerting her to a new text. She pulled it out of her bag and pressed a few buttons to retrieve her new message.

**Msg to Mick re: Need 2 tlk **

**Reply to CK Can u meet me  
the star bucks  
near the school? **

.  
Beth quickly replied to the message, checked the time on her computer screen and grabbed her purse.

**Msg to Mick re: star bucks**

On my way.


	15. Almost Here

**Almost Here **

Mick heard Beth's heartbeat before he even saw her. It was amazing to him how even in a crowd he could pick out her heartbeat over everyone around him. She entered the busy coffee shop wearing a pair of sweat pants, a white tank top with the school name and logo on it and a thin sweat shirt that was partially zipped up. Her red hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She looked beautiful. Beth always looked beautiful. He waved her over to where he was sitting.

"Hey." she greeted taking a seat at the table across from him. She unzipped her sweatshirt so that she could remove it and placed it on the back of her chair. "Boy do I have information for you!" she exclaimed. "But first I need to get something to eat. I'm starving."

Mick smiled, his face lighting up with his obvious happiness at seeing her. "That's okay. Get whatever you need."

Beth rose from her chair. "Alright, I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." She smiled at him before dashing off towards the registers.

Mick watched Beth as she walked over to the counter and placed her order. A few moments later she returned with half a sandwich wrapped in plastic and a glass bottle of some tea beverage. Beth sat back down and set her food on the table.

"Okay.. So," she began unscrewing the cap on her drink. "I just found out that one of the missing girls is no longer missing."

Mick sucked in an unnecessary breath out of habit. "They found one of the girls?"

Beth unwrapped her sandwich lifted it from the plate and took a bite. "Mhm." she answered through a mouthful of food. "She wasn't really missing… not like the other girls." She chewed and swallowed. "Summer Ford ran away."

Mick looked at her strangely. "She ran away?"

Beth shook her head. "She's pregnant and wants to be with her older boyfriend."

Mick quirked a brow but continued listening.

"One of the girls on the squad confessed everything to me earlier today. Summer called her parents. It's a crazy mess but the officer on the case, Officer Brinks, assures me she's safe." Beth told him taking another bite of her sandwich.

"So Summer is where right now?" Mick questioned.

Beth swallowed the food she had in her mouth. "Ohio with her boyfriend."

"I assume her parents are going to get her and will be pressing charges against the boyfriend?"

Beth shook her head. "They can't. Brinks told me that Summer did everything by the book, her father's a lawyer, so she knew how to get around the kidnapping thing. She turned 18 yesterday so she's legally an adult now. She purposely had no contact with Paul, her boyfriend, upon entering the state, that is until she turned 18 yesterday." Beth explained.

Mick's mouth dropped open in an O. "Smart kid."

"Sad kid. I can't even imagine what she must be going through. I don't agree with what she did, but she's just barely an adult, pregnant and her family… sucks. It sounds like a lifetime movie of the week." Beth commented taking a sip of her drink.

"I blame the older boyfriend." Mick replied trying to sound casual. He'd seen it a million times. Older guy talks young naïve girl into God knows what. Right about now he'd like to find this older boyfriend and take care of him for Summer's parents.

Beth scoffed at him. "You know Mick sometimes you are so old fashioned. It takes two people to make a baby." she pointed out helpfully. "She claims they're in love. Maybe they are. Who are we to judge the age difference thing? When you're in love, age doesn't matter."

Age didn't matter to Beth. Should age matter? Did anything matter when it came to being with the person you love? A few years ago he wouldn't even have had to think about the answer to that question. It would have been a resounding yes. Since meeting Beth… or meeting her again as an adult, he was rethinking a lot of old ideas.

"You're right Beth. I guess I am old fashioned. It's just that things like teenage girls getting pregnant… It wasn't something that happened back when I was in high school. And if it did, it wasn't talked about." Mick reminded her.

"That's because when you were growing up Mick, most male teenagers were joining the army and most female teenagers were preparing to be housewives. It's the year 2008. Live in the now. Things are different today." she took another bite of her sandwich.

"I know you're right Beth, but sometimes I can't help but wonder if progress is really progress at all. I mean look at all the unwanted children being born. It seems to me that if people still had the same kind of morals they did back then there wouldn't be babies left in the garbage today." Mick observed.

"Do you know, I did a story on that last year. It was around the time that that baby was found in the dumpster near Los Feliz High. I got to go to the hospital and see him. I even got to hold him. He was so precious, tiny and sweet. I'm glad they were able to find him a loving family." she looked at him wistfully. "I can't understand how anyone could just leave their baby that way; in a dumpster to die." Beth shook her head and took another sip of her drink. "Babies are a gift from God. No matter where they come from or how they get here. They're innocent, it's not their fault if they're parents happen to be two teenagers who forgot to use protection." Beth sighed heavily her gaze shifting to Mick.

Mick nodded his agreement trying his best to absorb everything Beth had said. So Beth liked children. It occurred to him that even though he'd known her since she was a child, there were so many things that he didn't know about her.

"I uh didn't know that you were so interested in babies." Mick replied nervously. "You know vampires can't…"

Beth nearly choked on her sandwich. She coughed hard.

"Beth! Are you okay?" Mick asked concerned with the fact that he almost made her choke to death. He encouraged her to take a sip of her drink.

She did just that draining the bottle of green tea she'd been drinking. When she could speak again she turned to Mick.

"I didn't mean to make you think… I do love babies. But I love my career a little too much right now and uh.." she stopped. "I'm not sure we should be having this conversation."

Mick glanced at Beth and then looked away. "I Just thought you should know. In case you were wondering."

'That was just great!' He thought. He finally got her to meet him, to talk to him for the first time in three days and he not only embarrasses her, but makes assumptions that she wants to have babies. Oh and not just babies, but babies with him! He was showing his age again. Women in the year 2008 could mention babies and it didn't necessarily mean that they wanted to have a houseful. And it especially didn't mean they wanted with the man, or vampire, they happened to be having the conversation with to father those babies. Beth was right, the world was a very different place now than it had been when he was growing up.

"Let's talk about something else. Alright?" Beth insisted.

Mick nodded hoping they could move onto another subject without him making an ass of himself.

"So Summer's no longer missing. And hopefully everything will work out with her parents. But, that means that the other two girls are still out there somewhere. It's doubtful that they're missing for the same reason. I have no leads. I haven't been able to talk to the parents. I did talk to the Marx's housekeeper, but it was a dead end. Have you been able to find out anything? Have you spoken to anyone about the girls?" He informed Beth, carefully steering the conversation back to the case.

"I spoke to coach Creassup today after Officer Brinks left." she sighed softly. "He told me he was concerned that the school wasn't doing anything and he mentioned you, how he hired you. He seems to be the only person at the school who wants to talk about it. Everyone acts as though nothing's happened. It's very bizarre. Maybe I can talk with him some more about it when I get back to the school."

"From what he told me when he hired me the school is a very high profile place. They have the best sports teams and the highest academic records, in the state. They don't want any bad publicity like missing cheerleaders to tarnish their reputation." Mick answered. "Talking more to the coach sounds good to me. Maybe try to listen in a little on the other teachers too if their not willing to talk to you. How's the job going?" he asked making small talk.

Beth sighed heavily. "The job… I miss Mo! Willa Mitchell is Beelzebub…Attila the Hun. No. She makes them look like Santa Claus. She is so ridiculous and strict and she is obsessed with winning, like one of those pageant moms. And oh boy I just realized how pissed she is going to be when she finds out about Summer. She'll probably make all the girls have 'that talk' with the nurse. "

Mick listened attentively as Beth complained. Because that was what good friends did. That is what he wanted them to be wasn't it? Good friends?

"She makes us all run twice a day. Mick, I have to attend these stupid mandatory practices where I do absolutely nothing but sit on the bleachers with a book that I never actually get to open because I'm running across the field telling the football coach he and his team need to go somewhere else and quit distracting the cheerleaders by impregnating them with their eyes." She babbled. Beth laid her head down on the table.

Mick reached across the table and stroked her hair softly. He knew he might have been crossing the friendship line just a little, but he couldn't help himself. He had to admit he liked the red, but he missed the blond. His Beth was a blond.

"I'm sorry Beth. Hopefully it won't be for too much longer. We'll find the missing girls and then you can get back to Buzzwire."

Beth lifted her head from the table and looked up at Mick. "I'm sorry Mick. I'm just exhausted. About the other night when you called..." she trailed off.

Mick smiled. "That's okay. I'd be exhausted too if I was doing your job." He could tell by the dark circles under her eyes that she was trying to conceal with makeup just how tired she really was.

Beth rested her elbow on the table, her chin in hand. "You sounded strange on the phone last night. What was that about?"

Mick shook his head. "Oh nothing…"

Beth's eyes widened in horror "Oh God. They replaced me at Buzzwire didn't they?"

"Not that I know of, no. I was just… I read something that I found disturbing." Mick tried.

"Oh?" Beth replied. "What was it that disturbed you?"

Mick looked at her seriously trying to decide if he should tell her that it was a stupid vampire book that had him acting so strange. He chickened out… literally.

.  
"I found out what Kentucky Fried Chicken does to their chickens. Do you know how much of that stuff I ate when I was human? It makes me ill just thinking about it." he lied.

"Oh what I wouldn't give for Kentucky Fried Chicken right now." Beth replied almost drooling. She had finished her sandwich and was playing with the plastic wrapper.

"We can go get some.." Mick answered pointing in the direction of the exit.

Beth shook her head. "No thanks. I'm on a diet. If you saw what I have to wear to work on a daily basis you'd understand why I can't eat KFC. Thanks though."

"Beth there is absolutely nothing wrong with the way you look." Mick insisted. "From where I'm sitting things look pretty good." he eyeballed her. "Very good in fact!'

Beth gaped at him. "You… that sounds like something Josef would say! You must be spending too much time with him." she laughed.

"No more than usual. I apologize for offending you." Oops had he really just said that aloud? Open mouth insert foot.

"Mick, there's no need to apologize. Women enjoy being told that they look good. It just kind of caught me off guard. You and Josef are both behaving so strangely lately. Is there some kind of…" her voice dropped to a whisper. "Vampire solstice or something?"

Mick quirked a brow at her. "vampire solstice…? What do you mean Josef is acting strange lately? When did you see Josef?" he asked hoping he didn't sound jealous. Which of course he was. Jealous of his best friend. Mick never thought he'd see the day.

"The other morning when you two came by, was the last time I saw him why do you ask?" Beth answered.

"I was just wondering what made you think he was acting strange." Mick replied coolly.

"Oh you mean besides the fact that he was pounding on my front door so hard I thought there was an earthquake? He sent me a present. With a very strange note. I wasn't sure what to think of it, but it was a white cashmere sweater and hey I look good in white." Beth said with a smile. "Angelic."

Mick grinned. "Yeah. Josef mentioned that to me this morning. Don't mind him he has a twisted sense of humor. So twisted in fact, he actually suggested throwing me a welcome back to the vampire community party." He explained.

Beth snorted. "A party? Josef wants to throw you a party?"

"Yeah he's using my turning back as an excuse to have a party."

"Does Josef really need an excuse to throw a party? He's Josef Kostan, can't he donate money to something or have something built in his name?" Beth asked.

Mick grinned. "That's exactly what I thought!"

Beth smiled. "When's this party? Are red headed cheerleader wannabes invited?"

"Saturday I think and I don't know. Do you know of anyone who might fit that description? As the man of the hour it would look good to have a red head who looks angelic in white on my arm."

Beth smiled again. "I'll ask around."

Flirting! He was flat out flirting with Beth. What was the matter with him? Flirting definitely crossed the friendship line. Did he want to cross that line? .

"Have you read that Twilight book yet?" he blurted out suddenly trying to once again switch gears.

"I haven't had time. I don't even know what it's about." Beth told him with a laugh. "Have you read it?" Her eyes focused on the clock on the wall behind Mick. Her expression suddenly changed. "Is that the time? I have to get back to work. Willa's going to be coming back from her appointment and she's going to be so pissed… Thanks for meeting me." She rose quickly from her chair grabbing her trash.

Mick stopped her. "Lemme get this for you. You go ahead. So you don't get in trouble." he assured her taking her trash. 'Now that is something a friend would do.' he thought to himself.

They both left the table and headed towards the door where the trash was located.

"Thanks for letting me know about Summer. I'm happy to hear she's safe."

"Yeah me too." Beth agreed.

Mick watched as Beth pulled her sweat shirt on. He dumped what remained of her lunch into the trash and recycling.

"Thanks Mick." she told him as she pushed the door open.

Mick stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder. Beth turned and looked up at him, their eyes meeting for a moment. There were so many things he wanted to say. I love you. This distance between us is killing me. I was wrong, I cannot just be friends with you.

"Are we okay Beth?" He finally said choosing his words carefully.

Beth stood on tiptoe and kissed him on his cheek quickly. "We'll talk soon." she whispered before disappearing through the open door.

Mick stood in the doorway of the coffee shop. He watched her scurry off towards a blue Volkswagen Bug and tried not to laugh. Later, when they were able to talk he planned on telling her just how much he missed her. He would tell her he couldn't go on another day without being able to show her how much he truly loved her. He brought his hand to his cheek where Beth's lips had been a few seconds before. Guilt began to twist his gut. If he and Beth had any chance at any kind of relationship he was going to have to tell her everything.

.  
Beth returned to the school just as lunch was ending. She pulled into her parking spot behind the gym, removed the keys from the ignition, got out of the car and ran towards the school. It began pouring the minute she got out of the car. She quickly pulled her hood up over her face partially obstructing her view of the path to the gym entrance. She was so distracted with trying to get inside before Willa returned that Beth didn't notice the other person who was heading towards the gymnasium. She sped to the door and collided with another body. She found herself on the cold wet concrete landing just in front of the gym doors.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" A male voice cried. He knelt down to make sure the woman who'd just fallen in front of him was alright. "Are you okay?" he asked looking her over. "Is anything broken?"

Beth pulled her hood away from her face and looked up at the person she had just ran into. He was about 17 years old, 5'10', probably 150 pounds soaking wet and pale very pale. He was wearing a baseball cap and a Broncos football letterman jacket. And he was apologizing to her? Hadn't she been the one to run into him?

"I'm fine." Beth replied rising to her feet. She brushed her wet bangs out of her face and looked at the young man standing in front of her. "You didn't.. I shouldn't have been running." she began. "Are you alright? I'm so sorry! I didn't see you…"

"I'm fine." he assured her raising his hands. "No need to worry about me." he smiled and looked at the woman standing beside him. "You must be new. I would remember such a pretty face."

Beth blushed slightly. "I'm Miss Kane the new assistant cheerleading coach." she replied "And you are?"

"Sad that I'm not a cheerleader." the boy answered shaking his head.

Beth stifled a chuckle. Teenagers. "Well Mr. Sad, I am so sorry that I ran into you and I would love to stay and chat some more but I have to get back to work."

"Oh you mean you're going to the gym where you work? What a coincidence that's where I was headed before you swapped paint with me." he explained. He opened the heavy gym door struggling with it a little bit and then motioned for her to go ahead. "Ladies first." he told her with a grin.

Beth smiled and thanked him as she entered. She watched as the young man moved through the gym only to be stopped by a few students who seemed excited and happy to see him. She stood and observed for a moment as a few of the girls on her squad shrieked and threw their arms around him. Who was this kid?

"Hayden!" Coach Creassup shouted from across the gymnasium. He quickly approached the young man wearing the baseball cap and football jacket. "Back up girls. Give Hayden some room to breathe." the coach insisted much to the dismay of the cheerleaders who pouted, blew kisses at their 'hero' and went off in their respective directions.

Once the crowd had dispersed coach Creassup shook his head and began scolding the boy. Beth made her way to her office but listened intently to their conversation at the door.

"Too many germs son… You should know better." she heard Brandon say to the boy.

"Dad, I miss my friends. I just wanted to see my friends." the young man replied. "I was bored at home. Lonely."

Dad. The young man had called coach Creassup dad. Coach Creassup had a son who was ill. This was his son. She'd nearly killed coach Creassup's son trying to avoid Willa's wrath.

.  
"You head on home and I'll ask some of your friends to stop by before dinner." Coach Creassup tried.

"I want to go to the game on Friday night Dad. I want to go to practice tomorrow. I want to come back to school, I'm missing everything." Hayden argued.

"You're not missing anything son. We'll talk about this later, now go in my office, change out of those wet clothes and then I'll get someone to drive you home before you catch pneumonia." the coach answered.

"But Dad!" Hayden replied sounding angry.

"No buts now go! There are clean clothes in my duffel bag." he motioned towards the offices behind the gym.

Hayden stormed off in Beth's direction. She quickly rushed to her desk, sat down in her chair, turned on her computer monitor and tried to appear as though she'd been there the whole time.

"Do you always run everywhere?" Hayden asked suddenly present on the other side of her desk. "How many people do you knock over on a daily basis? Was I special, or do you run into all the kids with cancer?" he joked.

Beth took a deep breath. "You're the coach's son."

Hayden nodded. "Hayden Creassup. The one and only."

"I'm sorry." she apologized again.

"You're sorry that I'm the coach's kid? Or you're sorry for running into me earlier?" Hayden questioned with a laugh.

"For running into you earlier." Beth clarified. "I should have been paying more attention" she told him guilty.

"Hey, no harm done. I might look sickly and pale and weak but I'm on this new therapy and I've never felt better." he smiled.

"Oh." Beth stammered. "Well I'm glad to hear that. I hope you continue to feel better." she told him her guilt dispersing a bit.

"Me too." Hayden replied. He gave her one last smile and walked away disappearing into coach Creassup's office.

Beth sighed her relief, thankful she hadn't hurt the coach's son. Her relief was short lived when she heard Willa practically bark her name from her office.  
.


	16. Misscommunication

**Misscommunication **

When Beth got home that night she was beyond exhausted. Every inch of her body hurt from running an extra two miles after school. Willa felt the need to punish everyone on the squad for Summer's actions, Beth included.

She lay sprawled out across the sofa in her living room, head on the arm of the couch, seriously rethinking her decision to invite Mick over. She could call him and reschedule, but this wasn't some dentist appointment. She and Mick really needed to talk. She slowly but painfully turned towards the digital clock on her cable box. 7:30 pm. Mick would be there soon.

Beth wasn't even sure what she wanted to say to him. In her head she rehearsed their conversation but nothing sounded right to her. What were the words she was supposed to say? She had to say something. They couldn't just pretend everything between them was fine. It wasn't. Despite what they said, their night together had changed their friendship.

Things between them had been so strained lately that she couldn't stand it. She barely spoke to Mick. They had only seen each other three times in the past week. Being with him had messed up everything. Yes. That's exactly what she needed to tell him.

His knock had her rising painfully slow from the couch. She walked towards the door pushing her tired body with each step. She peered through the peep hole, making sure it was her guest, and then opened the door for him. There he was, Mick St. John, standing in her doorway, and in his hand he held a bag of food. Food that smelled amazing. And Beth was suddenly ravenous.

"Hi, come on in." she told him eyeing the bag in his hand. It was white with red lettering reading KFC. He had brought her Kentucky Fried Chicken? Well maybe a few bites wouldn't hurt. "You bringing me food, it's getting to be a habit."

"It does seem that way doesn't it?" he replied with a smile. "Now before you say anything, it's grilled chicken not fried. The kid at the drive thru assured me it's diet friendly." He handed her the bag, stepped inside and closed the front door behind him.

Beth took the bag from him with a smile. She walked through the kitchen, set the bag on the counter and began rummaging through it. "Diet friendly fast food? Doesn't that sort of defeat the purpose?" she asked with a chuckle. "It smells incredible. Thank you."

"You're welcome." he said following Beth into the kitchen and taking a seat at the island counter. "After hearing about how you haven't really been able to eat anything with much flavor lately, I thought you may enjoy it."

Beth removed the food from the bag, pulled out the black Styrofoam tray containing her dinner and took a seat across from Mick at the counter. She grabbed a fork from the drawer beneath the island and dug into her meal. The chicken was delicious. Quite possibly the best grilled chicken she'd ever tasted. Compared to everything she had been eating lately, this meal was heaven. "I haven't had dinner yet. Sorry." she apologized trying very hard not to stuff her face.

"Not at all. Enjoy, that's why I brought it." Mick answered as he watched Beth eat. Suddenly he chuckled. "Beth, take your time. Chew. I promise I won't leave until you've said whatever it is you want to tell me. Besides, I wouldn't want you to choke."

"I haven't eaten since lunch which I'm sure I more than burned off.. Willa made us run an extra two miles." she babbled in between bites. "Mmm this is sooo good!"

Beth looked exhausted this afternoon when he'd seen her at lunch. The very idea of this Nazi cheerleading coach making her run in that condition ticked him off. "She made you what? Beth, I'm sorry. I didn't realize how grueling this undercover assignment was going to be. What I'm about to say will most likely put me in the male chauvinist category, but I honestly thought all cheerleaders did was prance around with their pom poms and try to look cute. It's obvious this Willa person is pushing you too hard. If you want out I'm sure I can find another way to work the case." he offered growing truly concerned with Beth's health.

Beth turned her attention from her dinner and looked Mick in the eyes. "No! I want to work on the case. I'm fine Mick. This… is nothing." she laughed from sheer exhaustion. "The cheerleaders normally just shake their pom poms and prance around in their cute little uniforms but this weekend is their regional's qualifying competition. I'm sure once they ace it and Willa's happy things will die down. This case means a lot to me, Mick please don't think I can't handle it just because I'm sore and a little tired." she insisted.

"Of course it's nothing. I mean, I'm sure cheerleaders and their coaches all over the country are nearly falling asleep in their dinner as we speak." Mick said sarcastically with a shake of his head. "I know this case is important to you Beth, it's important to me too, but you are much more important. I'm going to be keeping an eye on you and if I think you can't handle it, I'm pulling you." he stated matter-of-factly. "And don't try to argue. I'm your boss. For once I'm allowed to make that call." he added with a grin.

Beth glared at Mick. Did he really just say that he was going to pull her off the case if he felt she couldn't handle it? He'd already gotten her barred from Buzzwire.

She took a deep breath "I may be working for you Mick, but that doesn't mean you get to make decisions for me. I'm fine." she answered. "For some reason you have a hard time seeing me as an adult who can take care of herself. I'm not a four year old little girl who needs rescuing anymore."

"Trust me Beth, I haven't seen you as a child for very long time. Though that little temper tantrum you threw a few days ago wasn't exactly a display of maturity. As for making decisions for you, I'm not. But, If you won't take care of yourself, then I will. Incase you've forgotten I have been doing it for most of your life." Mick could see the already present anger in Beth's eyes growing as he spoke. He sighed and reached across the counter, resting his hand gently on top of hers. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. You're far too important to me."

Beth moved her hand away from his. The room was starting to feel claustrophobic. This was it. They were going to hash it all out.

"You sure have a funny way of showing it Mick." she scoffed. "After what happened you expected me not to be angry? Am I not allowed to be upset with you for lying to me about turning? Do you know how guilty I feel knowing that you went through that while you were in Riverside with me? You have no idea how angry I was with you about Buzzwire… about everything."

Mick pulled his hand off the counter completely and sighed. "You have every right to be angry with me. I didn't mean to get you banned from Buzzwire. When we got home I had a message from Maureen. She had been trying to reach you. When she couldn't find you she called me figuring we were together. I called her back and explained to her about what happened with your Mom."

He rose from his seat and walked around to the opposite side of the counter where Beth sat. "As for my turning back, I'm sorry. I never meant to make you feel guilty or to hurt you. The truth is I didn't know when I was going to turn. Yes, I felt it coming on, but I thought I could make it until we got back to LA."

He cupped his hand under Beth's chin lifting her face so that he could look into her eyes.

"I didn't tell you because I wanted to be there for you. I wanted to do whatever I could to ease the pain you were going through, not add to it. I told you before I wanted to spend my last mortal days with you. I can never tell you how sorry I am that the change happened during that trip. I let you down when you needed me the most."

If it were possible for a vampire to cry he would have in that moment seeing the pain in her eyes.

He knew this was it. He had to tell Beth exactly how he felt or forever hold his peace. "I can't stand this distance between us. I've missed you Beth… I've really missed you. I want you to know that I -"

Beth bit her bottom lip her eyes filling with tears. She tried to focus her gaze on anything but his face. She couldn't look at him, didn't want to look at him.

"You didn't let me down." she interrupted. "You were there when I needed you. You always are. Thank you for telling Mo about my mother. I guess I thought if I didn't say it out loud it wasn't real. She wasn't really gone. It was all just a lot to handle. And then there's what happened between us. It's changed everything Mick. You're right the distance between us….we barely talk anymore. I want my best friend back. I think we should both agree that it was just something that happened between two consenting adults, something that can't ever happen again." She took a quick breath her voice unsteady. "I think that's for the best."

Mick couldn't say anything. Her best friend. All Beth wanted was her best friend back. Why was this coming as such a shock to him? Hadn't she said from the beginning that they'd both just gotten caught up in the heat of the moment. That it could never happen again. He hadn't disagreed. He hadn't said anything to make her think otherwise. He had simply told her that her friendship meant too much to him to lose.

He quickly turned away from Beth. The last thing he wanted was for her to see the shock and pain on his face that he knew he couldn't disguise. So that was it. He was too late. He should have talked to her sooner.

The countless times he had told her he loved her during their love making that night were to be forgotten. The taste of her lips, the feel of her warm body cradled against his own, the soft moans of ecstasy he had brought out in her were to only be a memory. A memory he had to bury.

If Beth wanted her best friend back, then that's what he would do his best to give her. He should have known she wouldn't want a romantic relationship with him. He was a vampire again.

"I want that too Beth. I don't want to fight anymore. I just want you back in my life." He then turned to look at her, plastering a fake grin on his face. "Without you I have no one to complain about Josef with." he lamely joked.

Beth's mind tried to process everything. Mick was cracking jokes? This wasn't the time to crack jokes! They were in the middle of a very important serious conversation and he was smiling and joking?

"Good. Because I don't want to fight anymore. Frankly I don't have the energy to fight with you or anyone else for that matter." she sighed heavily and placed her hand on her chest. "Mick what happened between us was- is special to me. I don't want to forget it happened but we both have to move on from it. That's something else I want to talk to you about.. ." she bit her lip again.

"It was very special to me too Beth. I hope you know that." he replied sincerely. "You're right though we need to move on." he agreed. He would agree to anything at this point as long as it meant she was happy. "What is it that you want to tell me?"

Why was he being so passive? She wondered. It was special. That's it? He was agreeing with her? He wasn't even trying to argue about how much he loved her and how he knew she loved him too. She loved him. He had to know that.

"I sort of have a date tomorrow. A lunch date. The only reason I accepted it was because I thought it might help with the case." she explained.

Mick once again turned away from Beth. He pretended to study one of the black and white photos of what were probably Beth's ancestors, in a collage frame on the wall, and took a deep calming breath. He studied the portrait of a nice looking man dressed in eighteenth century clothing. This particular one was labeled Nathaniel. A DATE? His mind screamed. She had a date already? She was definitely taking this moving on business seriously. Mick took another breath before he turned back to face Beth. After all best friends didn't get angry about dates with other men.

"A date huh? Did one of the football players ask you out already? You may want to check the handbook, but I'm pretty sure that's against school policy." he answered in a teasing voice.

"Ha Ha Ha. Aren't you just a riot." she replied sarcastically. "No, not a football player, not exactly. Definitely not a student." she assured him.

Please don't be mad. She thought to herself. He has no reason to be mad. Her mind shouted at her.

Mick grit his teeth in what he hoped appeared to Beth to be a smile and not the look of a man ready to kill. He supposed he could have asked who her date was. It was supposed to have to do with the case after all, and they were allowed to discuss that. However at this point Mick decided the fewer words he spoke the better. It was taking all of his control at this particular moment not to blow up in a jealous rage. Now who was the immature one he silently mocked himself.

"If you think it will help the case then that's great. So you think you may be onto something?" he replied trying to sound casual.

"I hope so. I feel like I'm letting you down Mick. It's been almost a week and I've got nothing." she told him suppressing a yawn. She was so tired. She couldn't remember ever being this tired before.

"Hey, don't think that for a minute. I've never had anyone working harder on a case for me. Why don't we continue this conversation tomorrow? I've got to stop by the school and talk to the coach anyway. Besides, you look beat." Mick suggested. He knew Beth was exhausted and he also knew he needed to get out of there quickly before he said or did something stupid and ruined his calm cool facade.

Beth rose from her chair. "Yeah, I think that's probably a good idea. We can always talk more tomorrow. I'm sorry I'm not much company. Not even nine o'clock and I can barely keep my eyes open." she laughed softly. "Must be getting old."

"Don't be ridiculous, you're not even close to old; I would know. And for the record, there's no one else's company I enjoy more…half asleep or not." Mick assured her as he walked to the door. "Get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

Beth followed him to the door. "Goodnight Mick. Thanks for dinner." she managed a smile.

"Goodnight Beth." Mick replied softly. He bent to kiss her cheek, but then thought better of it and abruptly straightened. He quickly opened the door and walked out of her apartment heading to the elevator.

Beth closed the door softly behind Mick, turned and leaned against it for a moment. What just happened? And why did she feel like crying herself to sleep? She made sure the door was locked, cleaned up her mess in the kitchen and then headed to her bedroom where she collapsed on the bed too tired to shower, too tired to change, too tired to think. Her head hit the pillow as hot tears made wet paths down her cheeks. She closed her eyes willing her heart to stop breaking and in an instant fell fast asleep where she was free from the stress of the case, the pressure from Willa and the pain of loving someone who she could never be with.

.

Mick exited Beth's building and moving quickly made his way towards the lower level garage where he was parked. He got into his car, shoved the keys in the ignition forcefully, started the vehicle and drove off into the night. The atmosphere was thick with a fog that perfectly complimented what he was feeling. What a shame it was that he couldn't speed through the streets of LA, crash into a utility pole and kill himself, he thought as he drove back to his place. Useless thoughts. He focused on what was around him the physical. The dark.

Usually he enjoyed the night. He rose from his rest at night. Like most of his kind he embraced the hours between sunset and sunrise but tonight the fog and the dark only reminded him of how lonely it was to be a part of the night. He had spent so many hours with Beth in the sunlight. Enjoyed the sun when he was human. The cure and his relationship with Beth had somehow convinced him that he could be a part of the human race, that he could live in the light. The cure had tricked him into believing he was anything but a monster.

He regretted every taking it. It wasn't the answer to his prayers it was just another curse, like being a vampire. But how could he have known that getting what he wanted, being human if only for a short while, spending that time with Beth whom he loved more than life itself would cost him everything? He should have known better than to play along with the charade. He was a vampire. He drank blood. He didn't have a heartbeat.

It was all a lie.

The cure had been his chance to live out some fairy tale happy ending that didn't exist. Blood sucking monsters didn't get fairy tale endings. He felt the vampire stirring beneath the surface of his human countenance as he pulled into his parking space. He quickly parked the car, removed the keys from the ignition and with preternatural speed made his way to his apartment where he lived alone. Monsters deserved to live lonely solitary lives.

He rushed through his front door and slammed it behind him shaking the door frame. In a fury he moved towards his living room. With a powerful swing of his arm he cleared off the table behind the sofa sending a glass lamp and several priceless antiques to the floor with a CRASH. He continued, kicking over his coffee table sending more glass shattering to the floor. The sound of the destruction satisfied the monster that was threatening, begging to surface. Everything that reminded him of his humanity had to go. Vampires didn't need furniture, decorative coffee tables and antiques.

He didn't stop there.

He moved to the bookshelves where he kept his weapons and began pulling books from them adding to the mess he had created on the polished floor. All of the books he had collected over the years, all the stories he had read. Just another reminder of how he tried to convince himself that he was normal. He swiftly kicked over a small side table breaking another lamp, the debris landing on the leather chair beside it. He overturned the dining room table that would never again be used for eating. Stupid table. Another stupid lie. He then made his way to the kitchen.

He tore through the kitchen like a tornado, destroying things left and right.

** SMASH! CRASH! **

Glass decorated the kitchen floor. He stopped for a moment chest heaving and turned towards the refrigerated shelf where he kept his blood. He opened it and reached inside, the monster demanding to be fed. His eyes changed from their normal hazel hue to an icy blue. His fangs descended in his mouth and he growled. He ripped into a blood bag with his teeth and drained it quickly. Before he knew it he had drained three bags, not from hunger but of emotional necessity. He tossed the bags into the kitchen sink and turned towards his fridge catching a glimpse of himself in the shiny metal surface. He turned away from his reflection and walked over to the wall near the stairs where a large mirror hung. He stood staring at his reflection. He tilted his head. The face of a monster stared back at him.

Mick growled and raised his arms above his head. He brought both fists towards the mirror, his knuckles connecting with the glass shattering his reflection. He pounded and pounded his fists against the glass until there was nothing left but a black metal frame. With shaking hands he tore the frame from the wall and threw it on the floor. He then leaned against the wall, arms at his sides willing his body to compose itself. With a few slow deep breaths his face returned to its human mask, his eyes back to hazel , his teeth returned to normal.

A creaking at the top of the stairs alerted him that he was not alone. The vampire inside of him began to resurface. He sniffed the air disappointed with himself for being so caught up in his feelings that he didn't notice an intruder was in his home. He growled when he realized who it was. The very last person he wanted to see right now.

.  
.


	17. Worth Fighting For

** Worth Fighting For**

.

Coraline sauntered down the stairs wearing one of Mick's shirts. She paused at the last step, a sly smile on her face. "Hi Mick." She greeted sweetly. She looked around at the mess he had obviously made. "I love what you've done with the place."

.

Mick turned towards her, his jaw taut. "What the hell are you doing here Coraline?"

.

Coraline moved from the stairs and made her way towards him, ignoring the shards of glass that crunched under her bare feet. "Did you have a fight with Beth or is all this," she motioned to the debris that littered the whole bottom floor of Mick's apartment. "from the pain and grief of missing me?"

.

"Get out." he managed through gritted teeth.

.

"Now Mick, we both know you don't mean that." she insisted disregarding the anger he was exuding. Coraline brought her hands to Mick's chest, rose on tip toe and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Aren't you just the tiniest bit happy to see me alive? I saw the worried look on your face when Lance took me away."

.

Mick took a step back putting some distance between him and the woman who had made him into the monster he was. "What do you want Coraline?"

.

"As if you have to ask. I want what I've always wanted, you Mick, I want you." she said walking towards him. "You used to want me too."

.

"I used to want a lot of things that weren't good for me. That was a long time ago." Mick stated flatly.

.

"I think I can change your mind." she assured him. Coraline turned away from Mick and walked towards his debris covered sofa. She casually swept the broken, glass, and splinters of wood off of the cushions with her hand and sat down. She patted the space beside her indicating she wanted him to join her. "I have some very exciting news. Something that I knew no other vamp in the world would want to hear about more than you."

.

Mick reluctantly sat down beside his former wife and sighed. "You've got five minutes."

.

"Fair enough." she conceded. Coraline turned her body towards Mick and took both of his hands in hers. "As I'm sure you suspected Lance took me to Louis-Philippe, our sire, that night. Lois-Phillippe is the oldest and most powerful vamp I know with the exception of one other, Darvainian. I had only ever known Darvainian by reputation until then. He was turned during the reign of Richard II in England in1352 while fighting in The Battle of Mauron during The Hundred Years War. Darvainian is the creator of the cure."

.

Despite his displeasure at having Coraline in his apartment Mick couldn't help but be drawn into her story. Vampire history always did fascinate him. "This Darvainian is over 650 years old? That's amazing! Why was he there?"

.

"It is amazing isn't it? He's 674 actually he was born in 1334. Darvainian was there with Louis-Philippe because he was interested in what I was doing. Both Louis-Philippe and Darvainian were very upset that I had taken the cure, apparently Darvainian longs for mortality. He explained to me that he has never been able to duplicate the compound. The reason being that a variation of the now extinct plant called the Cry Violet was one of the crucial ingredients. Darvainian has had some success using available variations but not enough. He also told me the single most important ingredient that I need. The one key component of the cure that I was never able to identify!" Coraline explained excitedly.

.

"What is it?" Mick asked getting temporarily caught up in her enthusiasm.

.

"I can't tell you that. But now that I know, I can move on to finding the Cry Violet variation I need instead of focusing on what was missing. Darvainian gave me permission to continue my research just as long as I don't use anymore of the remaining cure. Don't you see Mick, if I'm successful I can work on making the cure permanent! I can give you your humanity back! We can both be mortal again, together. Together how we were always meant to be."

.

"NO!" Mick said forcefully. He rose from the couch and thrust a hand through his hair.

.

"Mick please. Come with me. Help me unlock the mystery. No one wants this more than you do."

.

"I said NO! No, Coraline. I don't want anything to do with the cure. It's not real, it's only a mask. It only disguises what we are, it doesn't change it."

.

"It's only a mask now, but I know I can make it permanent! We can make it permanent. It'd be like finding the cure for Cancer, Mick. Think of the possibilities…" she insisted.

.

"No. I cannot go on fighting who and what I am. There's no going back. I'm finished with trying to live in the past!" Mick shouted. He walked through the mess that was his apartment and made his way to the kitchen putting some distance between he and Coraline. "You need to go Coraline. Get your stuff and leave. I wish you luck in your research, but I will NOT be involved. You are a part of my past. I need to focus on the present… on what is."

.

Coraline rose from her place on the couch arms crossed. "Your present meaning Beth?" She followed him to the kitchen. "How can you ever hope to have a relationship with a mortal girl without being mortal yourself? I can give you that." she told him wrapping herself around him seductively.

.

Mick spun around to face his sire. He grabbed her forearms pushing her away from him. "Don't you ever talk about me and Beth! What's going on or not going on in my life is no longer any of your business. I want you gone Coraline, I want you to go and never come back. Do you understand?"

.

"Yes, much more clearly than you do. I know it's impossible for the two of us to stay apart Mick." she reminded him wistfully. "I'll go for now, but I will be back." she told him pointedly as she exited the kitchen and made her way up the stairs.

.

When he was alone, he stood in the middle of his kitchen surveying the damage he had done to his apartment. His first thought went back to Beth and how he had berated her earlier for her temper tantrum. Hadn't he just thrown a colossal temper tantrum? The extent of the destruction was almost laughable. He knew he needed to clean it up but at the moment, it suited his mood. He was a mess, the apartment was a mess, it worked. He'd clean it later, after Coraline left, after he'd had a chance to calm down, focus, and regroup.

.

Coraline reappeared at the foot of the stairs now fully dressed. She glanced in Mick's direction. "I took the liberty of getting your mail. It's on your desk." With that she opened the door of the apartment and sauntered out, her ever present ego and confidence intact.

.

Ignoring the mess Mick walked over to his office. He sat down behind his desk and turned on his computer. He didn't know exactly why he did it, apart from his masochistic tendencies, but he went straight to the Buzzwire archives, pulling up one of Beth's old reports. It was a human interest piece about a young boy's struggle overcoming a debilitating disease to become an Olympic gymnastic hopeful. Mick remembered he had enjoyed the story, Beth however, had felt it was just a fluff piece. He recalled her arguing that she was a crime reporter and should not have had to cover it in the first place.

.

While the video played on his screen Mick picked up the stack of mail lying on the edge of his desk and began to flip through it. Bill, bill, You May Have Already Won $10,000,000.00, bill. When the next envelope made its way to the top of the stack Mick tossed the remaining mail back onto his desk. The return address was from Riverside, California. It was the letter Helen told him to expect upon her passing. Mick quickly tore open the envelope. Inside there was a short handwritten note from Beth's Aunt Elizabeth and another smaller envelope. Mick read the note first.

.

**Mr. St. John,**

**.**

**This letter to you was found among my dearly departed sister's belongings. I apologize for the lateness of its arrival. My arthritis has been acting up, and I do believe I'm coming down with a horrible case of the flu. No matter though, I have done my duty, as I always do, ill or not, and sent it on to you. **

**.**

**Please send Bethy my love. **

**.**

**Sincerely,**

**Elizabeth Marie Grayson **

.

.

Mick had to chuckle despite his sour mood. He remembered meeting Elizabeth and how she tended to go on spouting out one complaint after the other. He set the note aside and stared at the letter in his hand simply addressed to Michael St. John for a moment. He took a deep breath, bracing himself for what he knew she was going to ask of him, before at last tearing it open.

.

.

_Dear Mr. St John,_

_._

_I am not even sure if you remember who I am, but I remember you. How could I forget the person who saved my daughter 22 years ago? You must have rescued many children in your career, but I know that Bethany is special to you. _

_._

_I have seen you many times watching over her protectively and I am positive you are the person who called me the night my then seventeen year old daughter was at Perris Beach with her friends. _

_._

_A single mother can only do so much and I am extremely grateful that even after all these years you continue to watch over and keep Bethany safe. She's a woman now, no longer a child. A grown woman with a career and life of her own. Every mother has hopes and dreams for their child. I have been fortunate enough to have seen many of mine come true for Beth._

_._

_It is because of you that I have never had the worry that every other parent has; whether or not their child is safe. I know she has someone looking after her. _

_._

_The reason that I am writing this letter to you, Mr. St John, is not only to thank you, but to ask you something that I cannot ask of anyone else. _

_._

_I know you are probably confused. Let me start by telling you that I know your secret. I am not frightened by the truth about who or what you really are, nor do I wish to share the fact with anyone. In other words, your secret is safe with me. I know you are probably reading this thinking. 'How does she know' either that or you are thinking up ridiculous ways to refute the evidence I am about to share with you. _

_._

_You are a vampire. In my opinion a very scary word that should not be used to describe someone as good and kind as you. _

_._

_1. You never seem to age. (If I am wrong and you just have a great plastic surgeon please pass their information my way, there are some wrinkles I would love to get rid of.) _

_._

_ 2. You always seem to know where my daughter is and what kind of trouble she's getting herself into.(Even if I put a lo-jack on her, I'd never know that.) _

_._

_3. I have seen you many times, but more often at night. I assume because vampires rest during the day. (Bear with me here, my knowledge on vampires is limited.)_

_._

_4. If I am not mistaken, I have seen you coming out of the Los Angeles Red Cross building with a small red cooler in your hand. Now you appear anemic, so I highly doubt you were donating, plus they don't let you take it with you. The Red Cross is not the ideal place for a picnic (unless you are a vampire) And though I did extensive research I was unable to find a Dr. Mick St. John registered anywhere in the greater Los Angeles area, so I know you have not changed careers. _

_._

_5. I know that vampires exist. I cannot share with you, how I know this, but please take my word for it. They exist and you, Mr. St. John, are one of them. _

_._

_So there is my evidence. Argue if you wish. Moving on. Unfortunately I am a mere mortal whom God has decided it's time to call home. I am ill, suffering from pancreatic Cancer and the doctors tell me I have about six months left to live. _

_._

_I would have loved to speak to you in person being as this request is not the kind of thing you can ask someone in a letter. I'm stalling, I apologize. Writing this hasn't been exactly easy for me. _

_._

_Like writing my last will and testament, it's been something I've been dreading. Not because of what I am asking. Alright, I should just ask already. _

_._

_Michael St. John, I ask you to watch over my daughter, Bethany Grace Turner. Not only watch over her, but keep her safe and to love her. I have suspected for awhile now that you have deep feelings for her. I am pleased that someone so wonderful loves my daughter so much. You have my blessing. _

_._

_ I wish for my daughter to never know the pain of death… I know this means that you would have to make her a vampire. I want her to experience her human life to the fullest, but when the time comes, you have my permission to make her immortal. I never want her to be alone in this world. Please, take her into yours. I know that you will bring her happiness and love her always. _

_._

_You'll probably want to discuss this with Bethany first, but please, if anything happens to her before you have the opportunity to ask her…_

_._

_There were tear stains blurring Helen's handwriting, but Mick could make out the next line._

_._

_Do what you need to, to keep her safe. _

_._

_I know that what I am asking of you is probably unheard of. I'm sure you are sitting there arguing with yourself about this. It's overwhelming and somewhat selfish, but I have thought about it extensively. I'm a mother who wants what is best for her child. I know you want the best for Beth too. _

_._

_What it comes down to is love. Whether it's a mother's love or the love you have for my daughter, love is the only thing that matters in the end. Love is the reason I am asking such an enormous favor of you. _

_._

_I know that you were never able to walk away from Beth; if you were you would have done it years ago. I don't see that ever changing. I have no doubt that you will never be able to leave her. Because of that, you will one day be faced with watching her grow old, become sick and ultimately die. Please, I beg of you, save each other the pain and heartache. Live together, love together, be happy together… for always. Only you can give her that gift. Only you can save my Bethy from death, just as you once did so many years ago. I ask only that this time, her rescue from it be forever. _

_._

_Mick St. John, you are the only man who will ever be capable of promising Beth you'll love her forever, and actually be able to fulfill that promise. You are the only man I would ever wish to able to do so. In my opinion you are the only man who I have ever thought was worthy of her, and so I am entrusting my daughter, my constant joy, my most precious gift to you. _

_._

_Please do not share or discuss this letter with Beth until the time comes when she needs to see it._

_._

_With all my admiration, respect and gratitude,_

_._

_Helen Elaine Turner _

_._

.

Mick set the letter on the table and sat back is his chair. Even though he already knew what the letter was going to say, knew what Helen was asking of him, it affected him all over again. Her request shocked him just as much as it did the first time he'd heard it.

.

Helen's words from beyond the grave touched him somewhere deep inside and made him forget what he was feeling for a moment. She was right; it did all come down to love. He loved Beth. Sweet, beautiful Beth.

.

He had already promised Helen he would take care of her. He wanted to be with her, wanted to love her, wanted to spend forever with her. But how could they ever be happy? There were so many things that he couldn't give her as a vampire. How could he be everything she needed?

.

Helen certainly seemed to think he could. According to her letter he was the only person she wanted for her daughter. Why would someone want their daughter to be with a monster? Was he a monster? Not in the eyes of someone he respected, someone who was entrusting their most precious gift to him.

.

Helen wasn't just a desperate woman who wanted to keep her daughter around forever. She really truly cared about her daughter's future, especially since she couldn't be a part of it. She wanted him to be a part of her future. He would give anything to be a part of Beth's future.

.

Beth's voice from the video broadcast he had been watching caught his attention. He looked up at the beautiful blond haired reporter on his computer screen.

.

"So the question remains; is the thing you want most in life worth fighting for?" she asked her audience looking directly into the camera. "This is Beth Turner reporting for Buzzwire."

.

The cure hadn't been the answer. It was never the solution he realized. It was like he had said to Coraline, he needed to forget the past and focus on the present. Beth was his present. She was there, right in front of him, and despite what they both believed, nothing between them had really changed. Sure they'd both said and done some equally stupid things, like trashing his apartment, but love made you do crazy things didn't it?

.

She was his present and his future.

.

He'd loved her from the moment he met her, before she'd ever known he was a vampire. He loved her more when he'd shared his secret with her and she didn't run screaming. He was able to experience loving her wholly and completely when he was human. So he was a vampire again. Transforming back into a vampire hadn't changed how he felt about her.

.

Why hadn't he made more of an effort to show her that his love for her hadn't changed? Why did he allow her to believe that just because he was a vampire again they couldn't be together? Why didn't he argue with her when she said that what happened between them was just them getting caught up in the moment and that it couldn't happen again? He wanted it to happen again damnit!

.

It was his fault they were in this whole mess. It was his fault Beth just wanted to be friends and had a date tomorrow. Over his undead body she had a date tomorrow! He was going to put a stop to this Beth dating someone thing immediately, because the answer to Beth's question; Is the thing you want most in life worth fighting for; was yes. Beth was the thing he wanted most in life and she was damn well worth fighting for. Even if he had to fight every day for the rest of his life he'd prove it to her and anyone else who dared to think differently.

.

He rose from his desk, it was time to start cleaning up the mess he had made. Something other than the monster within him had awakened and it felt pretty damn good.

.

.

.

Mick stealthily made his way to the back of Beth's building. He did what Beth called 'that sexy vampire jumping thing' he knew she loved so much and landed on the fire escape which he climbed until he reached her bedroom window. He paused and peered inside. He hadn't planned on entering her bedroom but the window was not only unlocked, it was open, letting a balmy LA breeze in. He knew by her steady heartbeat that she was sleeping. He could smell the salt from her tears and instantly felt guilty for being the cause of them.

.

He settled in a chair near the window and watched her sleep for a moment. He promised Helen he'd watch over her, keep her safe, love her and that was exactly what he was going to do. Because the thing you loved most in life was worth fighting for.

.


	18. Slow Me Down

**Slow Me Down**

**

* * *

  
**

The annoying high pitch ring of Candie's cell phone woke Beth before the sun was even up. She bolted upright, launched herself towards the foot of the bed where her purse lay on the floor and blindly reached inside for the source of her disturbance. Hanging over the mattress, Beth pressed a button on the phone and brought it to her ear. Before she could even answer, the loud angry voice of her boss, Willa, greeted her.

"Kane." she began, sounding more than slightly annoyed. "School's been cancelled and the building's been closed until further notice due to some stupid gas leak. The girl's are going to miss out on a days training, possibly more if it's not repaired soon."

Beth pushed herself back up onto the bed with one hand while holding her cell phone to her ear with the other. Willa continued talking.

"The school board won't allow me to hold any kind of daily practice outside of school during the school year, something about a law…" There was some shuffling over the line followed by Willa's voice. "You think I drink whole milk?" she asked someone on her side of the conversation. "Do I look like I drink whole milk? You don't get these thighs drinking whole milk!" she barked.

Beth scooted back on the bed and swallowed a yawn. What time was it? Through the darkness Beth read the digital display of her alarm clock, 4:30 AM. Willa was already wide awake somewhere yelling at someone. She waited until the person on Willa's side of the line quit apologizing before she attempted to speak to the caller. Willa didn't even give her the chance to speak.

"Incompetent…." Willa muttered to the person who had made her coffee. She then turned her attention back to Candie on the phone.

"Anyways, tomorrow night's practice… be there an hour- no two hours early. Two hours should be enough time to squeeze in some extra practice to get the girl's ready for regional's this weekend." Willa explained. More shuffling. "That's better! I've been coming here for years you should know my order by now!" she barked at the poor barista.

There were sounds of a girl sobbing and then the phone cut off. Willa had ended the call.

Beth set the phone down on the bedside table shaking her head. She pitied the poor girl who was now crying because she made the mistake of getting Willa as a customer. If she had been more awake she probably would have had more sympathy for the poor girl making Willa's coffee.

Instead, she lay back against her pillow thinking about how nice it was that she didn't have to get up in two hours before falling back to sleep.

When Beth woke up later that morning, feeling better than she had the night before, she rose from bed, a smile on her face, grabbed some clean clothes and headed for the bathroom. She walked down the hallway slowly, not because it hurt to move, but because she didn't need to rush to get anywhere this morning. From the corner of her eye she spied the time on the clock in her kitchen. 9am.

Despite being woken by Willa she was still able to get three extra hours of sleep, and it felt good. It felt good to wake up knowing that she didn't have to get dressed in those shorts and that tank top, she was really starting to hate, and run 2 miles with girls who bitched and complained every single day about it. They chose to be cheerleaders. It was their choice to be a part of the Broncos and live in one nation under Willa. So why complain?

Beth grabbed a towel from the linen closet before entering the bathroom. She didn't want to think about whiny cheerleaders right now or their inconsiderate coach. Right now she was thinking about taking a bath; a long relaxing soak in the tub, just because she could.

Beth deposited her towel and clean clothes on top of the hamper in the bathroom and made her way to the tub. She turned on the faucet adjusting the water temperature, plugged the tub and undressed as it filled. She twisted her hair up into a bun and then got into the tub where she allowed the pleasantly hot water to soothe her.

Beth leaned back against the cool porcelain of the tub and used her foot to turn off the water. She glanced at her unpainted toes. When was the last time she had painted them, she wondered to herself. She hadn't had much time to pamper herself lately. She ran a wet hand through her bangs and sighed. She hadn't had time for much of anything lately.

The new book that Steve suggested she buy at Walmart over a week ago had gone unread even though she carried it with her to several practices. The clothes she'd been wearing the past week; white tank tops, gym shorts, sweats and yoga pants were getting boring. The food she'd been eating was less than satisfying. She had never been a big believer in diets. She was someone who was happy and secure with herself. Of course there were times, when just like every other American woman, she hated her body, but she didn't hate it enough to keep feeding it cardboard. And this very morning she was excited about getting an extra three hours of sleep. Beth Turner never got excited over sleep. She was one to spend the late night hours at her office working on a story or reporting from the latest crime scene. Sleep, while necessary to function, was not something looked forward to. A sinking feeling started in her stomach. Her life had dramatically changed with this job. How long could she endure the lifestyle working on this case had her living?

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Mick was right. She hated to admit it. He was right. She had gotten all defensive with him just hours ago because he had told her she hadn't been taking care of herself. Truth was, she wasn't. She hadn't for awhile now. Not just because of the case and her new assistant cheerleading coach gig. It started when Josh died. She threw herself into her work. Then with her mom being sick.

Mick's words reverberated in her head. "It's obvious this Willa person is pushing you too hard. If you want out I'm sure I can find another way to work the case."

She didn't want out of the case. Did she? She was just complaining about being tired and hungry and overworked. Wasn't she?

"I know this case is important to you Beth, it's important to me too, but you are much more important. I'm going to be keeping an eye on you and if I think you can't handle it, I'm pulling you."

She was so angry with him for being concerned last night. How dare he take away her choices?

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you. You're far too important to me… "I just want you back in my life…"

She was angry with him for not caring enough. She was important to him. It was nice to hear, but it wasn't what she wanted him to say. She wanted him to say how much he loved her, how he couldn't live without her, not just that he wanted her back in his life.

Suddenly feeling hot and nauseous, Beth rose from the tub, grabbed her towel from the hamper and wrapped it securely around her body. She stood in front of the mirror at the sink and stared at her reflection. The dark circles under her eyes were proof that she hadn't been getting much sleep. No wonder Mick was concerned.

She made her way over to the sink where she turned on the tap and splashed her face a few times with cold water. How did the last assistant coach put up with this job? With Willa?

Beth wanted to cry. She was overwhelmed. She, who always thought she could handle anything, had somehow managed to get in over her head. But she couldn't quit. No matter how bad it hurt to run two miles a day, no matter how tired she was; there were lives at stake. Those missing girls were depending on her, on Mick. Mick was depending on her. Even though he told her that he would pull her from the case if he thought it was too much for her. She couldn't give him a chance to do that.

She could handle it.

Beth took a few deep breaths, calming herself and then returned to the tub where she pulled the plug to let the water out. She opened the bathroom door to let some cool air in and proceeded to dry off.

Today she would take some time for herself. Get caught up on all the things that she hadn't been able to do lately. Check her email. Do some laundry. Get her nails done. Watch TV. Go for a drive. Eat a peanut butter and honey sandwich on white bread.

She quickly got dressed in a pair of her favorite comfortable jeans and a yellow baby doll tee, applied some light makeup and then exited the bathroom. She walked barefoot to her kitchen where her laptop bag had been sitting on one of the kitchen chairs undisturbed for the past few weeks. She probably had a ton of spam mail to sort through. She lifted the bag from the chair, removed her computer from inside and set it on the island in front of her. She lifted the lid on the laptop, pressed the power button and listened for the familiar chime of windows starting up. The computer hummed to life, the screen lighting up with her generic windows desktop background which she had been meaning to change since she bought the computer a year ago.

Beth located the power cord inside the laptop bag, removed it, plugged it into the back of her computer and under the counter where there was an outlet. She lowered herself into a chair in front of the screen and situated herself at the keyboard. The first thing she needed to do was check her email. Then maybe get caught up on the latest celebrity gossip. She didn't want to be the only person at school that hadn't heard about Britney Spears' latest breakdown.

She loaded her internet web browser to her email client and was surprised to see that she had hardly any mail. There were a few forwards from friends; Send this to twelve people and your true love will call, This will make you laugh, Will you send this back? A newsletter from Self Magazine; Get the buns and abs you want today! and of course the usual spam. Give your dog the gift of health take the Science Diet Challenge today! She didn't even have a dog. Delete. Male growth enhancement drug trials. Delete She was neither male, nor into drug trials and the only man she currently knew well enough to suggest it to did not need any help in that department. She blushed at the thought and closed her email.

She navigated over to People Magazine's website where she found out Britney was not currently causing any trouble; she was working on a comeback. There would certainly be an interesting topic for discussion tomorrow during training. A singer named Amy Winehouse had bought the paparazzi a cheeseburger. Brooke Hogan, the daughter of wrestler Hulk Hogan, was attempting to have a singing career and some new young up and coming Disney star was under scrutiny for some racy Vanity Fair pictures. Beth hadn't missed much in the gossip world. Now for the real news. She was very interested to see exactly what was going on at the Belmont High School.

She typed Belmont High School gas leak into the search engine and got an overwhelming amount of entries. She clicked on the first site which brought her to CBB news. She skimmed through the article. There was indeed a small gas leak that originated beneath the library and would only take a day to fix. School would resume tomorrow, Friday April 25th 2008. She hit back on the browser and looked at the next entry on the list. The news report was the same, Gas leak at local high school repairs in time for classes tomorrow. Well at least everyone got one day off of school.

Beth was just about to close her web browser, bored with the internet, when she saw that one of the listings about the gas leak was linked to another story. Assistant Coach at Belmont High Not Ready For Fame? Curiously Beth clicked the link and read over the article.

Saturday April 12th 2008

25 year old Nicole Bohannon assistant coach to the Belmont Broncos varsity squad for the past two years turned down an offer to cheer for The Dallas Cowboys yesterday. We were the first to report back in February that the young coach who has always wanted to be a part of a professional squad was being offered the position. Bohannon spoke on camera at the end of March when we interviewed her during Belmont High's local blood drive. At the time she had seemed excited about the job. The students at Belmont High including the girls on the squad, Nicole's friends and coworkers were all very happy and excited for her, speaking with admiration and pride on camera about how much they would miss her but were looking forward to seeing her on television.

Everything appeared to be going in the right direction for the 25 year old who had already resigned from her coaching job with the full support of the school. On April 9th 2008 Nicole who had already packed her belongings and found a new place to live in Dallas boarded a plane and flew to Texas where she was to sign her contract and begin her new job.

Nicole contacted The Dallas Cowboys Association, by written letter, dated three days later, stating that while she was extremely grateful for the offer, she had changed her mind and would not be able to sign a contract with them accepting the position they had offered her.

What made the 25 year old local cheerleading hopeful change her mind? Was it cold feet? Friends and family are concerned for Nicole saying that "Nicole was completely 100% ready and excited to move to Dallas. It was something she'd dreamt about since she was a little girl."

We have not been able to reach Nicole for further comment.

Beth finished reading the short article, her reporter instincts buzzing. Missing Cheerleaders. Was the last assistant coach missing too? Had she really changed her mind and was hiding out until everyone forgot? Beth bookmarked the article and then typed Bohannon, Nicole into the search engine hoping to find a Myspace or a Facebook page or even an email listing. A Myspace link came up and Beth clicked on it, a picture of a young dark haired woman greeting her on the front page. The woman who was smiling was dressed in sweats and a Broncos t-shirt holding a small white dog. Above the picture was the tag line "Whoo! Hoo! We're going to Dallas!" Beth thought that was strange. And even stranger was the last log in listed on Nicole's profile; April 9th 2008. Today was April 24th, more than two weeks later. Beth wasn't a huge fan of Myspace but she knew by just reading the profile that Nicole was someone who visited her page daily. Nicole kept a blog and pictures that she updated often and about a million comments from friends and family that wanted her to call them. No one had heard from Nicole in two weeks? If that wasn't a red flag Beth wasn't sure what was.

She contemplated making a Myspace page just so that she could leave Nicole a message, instead Beth decided to call Mick and leave a message about what she found out. She knew for a fact that he had a Myspace and if she gave him the information he could send Nicole a message via the social networking site. But before she could call Mick another idea came to her. She returned to the search results for Nicole's name and found an email address N_Bohannoncheergrlyahoo .com. and a home address 345 S. Alexandria Avenue, #202, Los Angeles, CA 90020 associated with her name. She surmised from the email address that it was the right Nicole Bohannon and quickly opened her email client to send the young woman an email.

Beth easily came up with an excuse for emailing someone she didn't know. She had done it several times for Buzzwire. She used her personal email B_Turner83yahoo. com to write to Nicole about how they may have attended high school together and she was putting together a list of where are they now entries for . She hit send, unsure of whether or nor she would get a response, closed the internet browser and shut down her laptop. She then grabbed the phone on the counter beside her and dialed Mick's number.

It was early. Mick was probably still sleeping. She wasn't surprised when his phone went straight to voicemail. Beth quickly left a message asking him to call her when he got the chance and that she might have some new information regarding the case. She hung up the phone and set it back in the cradle on the counter.

She hoped she was wrong, but her reporter instincts were telling her that it wasn't a coincidence that Nicole had mysteriously gone missing and a matter of days later so had two of her cheerleaders. There wasn't anything she could do right now. Even though she had Nicole's address there in LA, Mick wouldn't be very happy with her if she decided to go out and investigate on her own. He was already threatening to pull her from the case all together if she didn't start taking care of herself. Investigating was just going to have to wait until the stubborn vampire called her back.

In the meantime she could do some of those things she had planned to do earlier. She hadn't gotten her mail since Tuesday. Her mailbox was probably stuffed. Beth rose from the chair she had been sitting in, and went to her room where she grabbed her keys from her purse on the floor. She would get her mail, open it while drinking a cup of coffee with whole milk and real sugar and then maybe make an appointment to get her nails done. Beth slipped her feet into her shoes, which were by the door, before leaving the apartment to get her mail.

She made her way downstairs to the main lobby where her little metal mail slot was located. She stuck the key inside, turned it and opened the mail box. She reached inside and retrieved a stack of mail, closed the box, locked it and headed back upstairs.

When she returned to her apartment, she kicked off her shoes, shut and locked the door and tossed her keys on the coffee table in the living room. Then she settled herself in her favorite arm chair and began going through her mail, a silver envelope catching her attention. There was no return address on the front. Curiously Beth opened that piece of mail first and set the rest on the chair beside her. She flipped the envelope over, slid her fingers under the seal and pulled out a small 4x6 white and silver card. On the front was silver and white embossed stars and the words you are cordially invited. She didn't even have to open the card to know who it was from. Mick had mentioned to her a few days ago that Josef was going to be throwing a party in his honor. Beth lifted the flap on the card and read on:

My friends and associates your presence is requested at …

Kostan Industries' Old Hollywood Glamour An Evening to Remember

Given by: Josef Kostan

When: Saturday April 26th 2008 Nine PM.

Where: Kostan Manor

RSVP: Only if you cannot attend

Black Tie Attire

Auction to benefit Children's hospital of Los Angeles

Funny Mick wasn't mentioned anywhere on the invitation. Beth laughed to herself.

She really didn't have anything planned for Saturday night. She had kind of already mentioned to Mick she'd be his plus one. Where was she going to find a dress that was both Old Hollywood and affordable in less than a day in Los Angeles? And jewelry and shoes? That was all something she was going to have to figure out before Saturday night. It was definitely a good thing that the gas leak at Belmont High had closed the school for a day.

Beth set the invitation down on the coffee table and turned her attention back to the rest of her mail. She had some junk mail; fliers, post cards and pamphlets offering her a free vacation, a loan on the car of her choice and 750 dollars off of Lasix surgery. There was a brand new Self Magazine with a bill attached to the front, a Banana Republic catalog featuring the new spring line, a water bill, an electric bill and a Sprint phone bill in the pile all needing to be paid before the end of the month. She may as well pay them now while she had the time. She rose from the chair to retrieve her purse just as the phone on the kitchen counter rang.

Beth quickly walked to the kitchen where she glanced at the caller ID and although she didn't recognize the number grabbed the phone from the receiver pressed the on button and brought it to her ear.

"Hello." she greeted the caller.

"Hello Beth. It's Alana." A woman replied in a slight Irish brogue.

Beth sat down at the kitchen island somewhat confused. It was Alana, a woman who was apparently Irish. Did she know anyone who was named Alana? Or anyone who was Irish?

"Uh hi Alana." she replied unsure of who she was speaking to.

"I'm assumin' by now you've received yer invitation from Josef." the woman continued.

"Y-es Yes. I did." Beth answered hesitantly. Who was this person? How did they get her number?

"Ya haven't gotten yer dress for the party yet have ya?" she paused for a moment but gave Beth no chance to reply. "No, I didn't think so. Well, it just so happens that Josef has given me a few hours off ta take ya dress shoppin'. Ya know how Josef is, he always wants his girls to look stunnin', especially at one of his formal affairs, and yer one of Josef's girls, as if you didn't already know. So, I thought I'd swing by in about 20 minutes. I know some of the best places to shop and Josef was kind enough ta give me his Black Card!"

Talking to someone she didn't know on the phone was one thing. Getting in a car with them was another.

" Excuse me?" Beth managed to get out while Alana was taking a breath.

"What? Ya can't go? Do ya already have plans? Oh that's right ya have job. I'm not keepin' ya from work am I?" Alana babbled.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" Beth questioned.

Alana chuckled before answering. "Oh! I'm sorry! I hear sa much about ya, I feel like I know ya, I just assumed ya knew me too. I'm sorry I'm talkin' sa fast but the idea of shoppin' armed with Josef's American Express card makes me giddy."

Beth had to laugh. She might not know who this woman was but she certainly was interesting. And apparently she knew a lot about her. The idea should have worried her. But she seemed harmless.

"I'm Alana Dawson, Josef's secretry." Alana replied after a few minutes of shared laughter.

"Hi Alana. I'm sorry, I wish I could say that I've heard a lot about you too…" Beth tried.

"Ya haven't heard of me?" Alana asked sounding sad. "Hmm. That is disappointin'. Well, I promise I'm not a serial killer. Ya have ta know I'm completely trustworthy- four years and I haven't ended up in the La Brea Tar pits yet…" she replied happily.

There was some muffled talking on Alana's side of the call. "Josef! Tell Beth ta go shoppin' with me." Josef's reply came a few moment's later.

"Beth, go shopping with Alana. There. Can I go now?" he inquired.

"Ya better be nice Josef Kostan, er someday yer goin' ta lose me." Alana commented back to the business savvy vampire.

"I could only be so lucky." Josef remarked.

Beth heard a distinct whap and assumed that Alana had swatted at Josef. Someone who worked for Josef, that wasn't afraid of Josef? Okay, maybe she was psycho.

"Tell Beth I said hello and I am looking forward to seeing both you ladies dressed up on Saturday night. Spare no expense." Josef replied before exiting the room.

Josef's request sent Alana into a fit of giggles. "So. I'll be there in twenty minutes with the town car. Oh, and ya should be warned, shoppin' with me is not fer sissies, but you'll be fine! What'm I telling' ya this fer? From what I hear ya can hold yer own." she took a breath. "Bye!" she said cheerily as she hung up the phone.

Beth sat in her chair phone in hand dumbfounded. What the hell had just happened? In a matter of minutes she had received a call from someone she didn't know who with Josef's help had convinced her to go shopping for a dress that Josef and his Black American Express Card were paying for.

So much for a day to herself.

Twenty minutes later she was downstairs waiting for Josef's town car and the exuberant woman who was taking her shopping. Something that she hadn't done in quite a while. It would be nice to do something girly that didn't involve pom-poms for a change. It probably wouldn't be too hard to convince Alana that they should make some time during their outing to get their nails done. Maybe pick up some lunch.

Lunch! Beth had completely forgotten that she and Coach Creassup had a lunch date today. Alana pulled up in the town car before Beth could head back upstairs and grab Candie's cell phone. A woman with red hair, whom Beth assumed must be Alana, opened the door and leaned out of the car. She smiled and waved at Beth.

"Hi! Ready ta go!" Alana asked.

Beth smiled and approached the car. "I just have to run back upstairs and get my other cell phone." she explained.

Alana looked puzzled but shrugged and replied "Okie dokie. Hurry! Neil Lane is closing' the store fer us this afternoon but only fer an hour so we have to skedaddle."

Beth nodded and smiled. Neil Lane jewelry. Now she was excited. "Alright. I'll just be a minute." she ran back upstairs to her apartment, quickly grabbed her second cell phone and ran back downstairs where Alana was waiting.

Alana scooted over in the back seat and motioned for Beth to join her. Beth got into the car and sat down beside Alana. The driver closed the door for Beth and then got back into the car.

Alana turned to Beth still buzzing with excitement. "I have ta apologize fer my over excitement on the phone. I'm normally not like that. I'm usually a lot less all over the place. But the idea of buyin' a dress I don't have ta leave the tags on so that I can return after wearin'…" she sighed heavily. "The very idea of carryin' an American Express Black Card is like fallin' in love. Every time Josef gives me his card I'm twitterpated all over again. Now that being said, It's nice ta finally meet ya!" she said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you too." Beth replied unsure of what else to say.

The driver pulled away from Beth's building. Beth pulled out Candie's cell phone and checked to see if she had any messages.

"Ya probably think me a gobshite, but why do ya have two cell phones?" Alana questioned.

"Oh. It's for work. I'm an investigative reporter. I'm working on a case with Mick, Josef's best friend, right now."

"Oh I know Mick!" Alana replied happily. "I'm afraid he thinks me a wee bit strange. I don't blame him. But it's hard ta believe he never mentioned me." her face fell. "So, you're an investigative reporter. What're ya investigatin'?" she brightened again.

"Well, I would like to tell you more about it but.." Beth began.

"What? Ya think I can't keep a secret? I work fer Josef." Alana reminded her.

Beth thought it was a little bit strange that someone who wasn't a vampire or a freshie that worked for Josef actually called him by his first name. And was it just her, or did Alana's eyes light up just a little bit whenever the older vampire was mentioned?

"Alright, you have a point. I'm currently working under cover as Candie Kane the wannabe cheerleader from Boston MA who took over the assistant cheerleading position at Belmont High here in La."

Alana snorted. "Candie Kane? That's yer undercover name? Well I suppose it's perfect fer a cheerleader. What's with the red hair? Shouldn't ya be blonde?" she asked with a laugh.

"I'm a natural blonde." Beth replied with a smile.

"Oops! Well, I like the red. It suits ya. Not many people can pull off that color. I should've remembered you weren't a natural redhead. Not that that's a bad thing. Josef calls ya Blondie."

"What's the deal with you and Josef? He's pretty much all you've been talking about. Is there something there?" Beth asked knowingly.

"Pfft! I'm his secretry. I told ya that. For an investigative reporter ya aren't very observant Beth. So are ya goin' to the party with Mick?" she asked changing the subject. "I'm surprised that ya haven't been talking more about him. Yer all he ever talks about." she laughed. "Just the other night he came over to Josef's in a panic…"

"We're here ladies." the driver informed the two women.

Alana beamed. "Ooh yes! We're here!"

"Uh where exactly is here?" Beth asked looking out the window.

"Monique Lhuillier's showroom of course!" Alana answered. "She just finished her Old Hollywood collection and Josef arranged fer us to get a sneak peek. But don't ya be worrin' if we don't find anythin' here, there's still plenty of other places to look, and we have lots of time. I know how ta shop. And ya will find a dress, shoes and jewelry before we're done today."

Beth laughed. Alana was a woman on a mission. The driver opened the door and helped them both out of the car.

"Thanks Martin." Alana said with a smile as she exited the car. She waved at the driver grabbed Beth by the hand and pulled her towards the designer showroom.

Beth too smiled and thanked the driver before she was grabbed by an excited Alana and pulled towards the entrance of the store. They passed through the glass double doors and stepped inside a large well lit open room. Inside the room were racks and racks full of clothing. Beth was overwhelmed by the sight.

Alana led the way as she and Beth walked to the middle of a room where an impeccably dressed, very posh looking, older woman stood. The woman made her way towards the guests, a smile on her face.

"Good morning ladies! We've been expecting you." she greeted taking one of Alana's hands and one of Beth's in her own. She smiled at both women. "I'm Monique's assistant Madge. Monique is so sorry she couldn't be here. She had some last minute alterations on a wedding gown in New York. She was so excited when she received a call from Mr. Kostan asking about her new collection."

"We're excited too Madge." Alana answered. "Ya have no idea how excited."

Beth nodded in agreement. Poor Madge had no idea what she'd gotten into.

Madge dropped their hands and took a step towards the first rack of clothes. "Let's get started. What exactly are you two ladies looking for. Color, cut, sizes?

"Well, Beth and I need something' either bias cut, fitted, er fishtail. Fer me; color emerald, somethin' simple, nothin' tacky. Size four." she turned to Beth. "Beth ?"

"We're attending an Old Hollywood Glamour themed party on Saturday Night." Beth explained. "I don't really have any particular style in mind, I was thinking white, something in a size 6."

"Alright ladies. Let's take a look at what we have." Madge said as she led them over to the first rack of dresses.

An hour and thirty dresses later Alana had given up on finding something at Monique Lhuillier's showroom. Nothing she tried on had really grabbed her attention. Beth had more luck however finding what Alana decided was the perfect dress.

"It's blue." Beth protested as she stood in front of the mirror in the dressing area of the showroom.

"And what, exactly, is wrong with blue?" Alana asked her new friend. "That dress is gorgeous on ya. It could be chartreuse and ya could still pull it off Beth."

Beth turned sideways in front of the mirror. Alana did have a point. The dress fit her like a glove. It was gorgeous, made of delicate satin creating a lovely silhouette. It had simple capped sleeves. The dress was detailed with rouching and fitted from bodice to waist accentuating Beth's bust line. The bottom of the dress was bias cut, the skirt flowing out making it appear as though the person who wore the gown was capable of floating on air. It was the epitome of Old Hollywood Glamour. It was perfect.

But it was blue.

Madge appeared behind the two girls a smile on her face. "Oh that looks absolutely stunning on you!" she told Beth placing her hands on her shoulders.

Beth managed a smile. "I really like it." she turned around to face Madge. "Do you happen to have it in white?"

Madge shook her head. "I'm afraid not dear. I'm sorry. The dress was originally supposed to be white. I remember when we received it here in the show room. Something happened with the fabric when Monique had it made. We could arrange for one to be made in white but it would take weeks."

Beth sighed. "No that's alright."

Alana seeing the disappointment on Beth's face, randomly grabbed a purple dress off the rack. "Here try this on!" she insisted. "We have time fer one more dress before we head to a few other places."

Beth took the dress from her friend. "Purple. Really?'

Alana nodded. "Go ahead. Ya never know." she told her with a glint in her eye.

"Alright." Beth agreed and headed back into the dressing room.

While Beth was in the dressing room Alana returned to the rack where two blue dresses, just like the one Beth obviously loved so much, were hanging. She pulled one of them from the rack, waved her hand down over the fabric and smiled as the blue color faded to white. She clutched the dress to her body and happily carried it over to the dressing area.

"Oh Beth.." she crooned.

Beth who was wearing the purple taffeta monstrosity that Alana had handed her came out of the dressing room. "I'm sorry Alana, I don't think this dress is going to work."

"Well that's okay, because I found yer dress in white on the rack with the others. I don't know how we missed it before." she said with a smile.

"In white?" Madge asked. "But that's impossible." she insisted. "It must be a different dress."

Alana held it up for inspection. "No it's the same dress. Perhaps yer employees need ta take better inventory." she handed the dress to Beth. "Here ya go, exactly what ya wanted." she told her with a smile.

Beth handed the dress back to Alana, a shocked look on her face. She wasn't sure what to think about what had just happened.

"Now don't just stand there catchin' flies. Go get dressed because we have other places ta go." Alana told her with a laugh. "I'll take care of this while ya change." she pulled Josef's Black Card out of her pocket and practically danced over to the cash register.

Madge who was just as puzzled as Beth, followed Alana.

"I'll just go get dressed." Beth answered disappearing into the dressing room again.

Alana paid for Beth's dress with a grin on her face. Beth walked over to the registers fully dressed.

"What just happened?" Beth dared to ask Josef's peculiar secretary.

"What do ya mean what happened? We found yer dress. You do still like it don't ya, because it was very expensive and I'm not sure Madge would be too happy if I returned it. Especially since she works on commission." Alana replied.

Beth shook her head. She loved the dress and thought it was perfect for Josef's party. She was already thinking about shoes and accessories.

Alana grabbed Beth by the hand and began pulling her towards the front doors. "Let's go, we've got places ta be and things ta buy."

The two exited the store and got into the car where Martin was waiting for them. Beth's quiet day had turned into a whirl-wind adventure with Alana and she was pretty sure it had only just started.


	19. Gas Leaks, Text Messages and Tiramisu

**Gas Leaks, Text Messages and Tiramisu**

**

* * *

**

At noon Mick awoke from his slumber. Even though he had tried hard to change the habit he still found himself getting up during the day. Keeping human hours was kind of like the vampire equivalent of jet-lag.

He lifted the lid of his industrial freezer and sat up. He yawned away the rest of his sleep as his fangs began to elongate in his mouth. There were drawbacks to keeping more human hours. He actually needed to eat during lunchtime.

Mick got out of his freezer, retrieved a pair of sweat pants he kept folded on the shelf near the wall, slipped them on, grabbed his cell phone and walked out of his bedroom. He padded barefoot down the stairs having forgotten about the glass all over his apartment. It was a good thing that the night before Josef had offered him the services of his cleaning staff.

When Mick had returned home from Beth's the previous evening he had found Josef seated in an arm chair in the middle of his trashed living room.

_"I see the ex still puts you in a good mood." Josef greeted._

_"Josef. What are you doing here?" Mick asked his best friend._

_"What, I can't just stop by for a drink?" the older vampire replied._

_"You have better drinks at your house. You didn't come here for a drink." Mick insisted as he closed and locked the front door._

_"You're right I do." Josef grinned. "I heard Coraline had blown back into town and by the smell of your apartment I can tell she was here. Did she do this after you turned her down? Coz I don't smell sex. But I do sense rejection and is that a hint of Blondie?"_

_"Josef…" Mick said in a warning tone moving towards him._

_"Fine. No need to ask where you've been. So the apartment? I hope you're planning to redecorate because this glass and debris look is a little outdated. I would lend you my interior decorator… but."_

_"Another one Josef? Is there anyone in LA you haven't put in the bottom of the La Brea Tar Pits?" Mick questioned_

_"I take it personal when people try to steal money from me." Josef explained. "I admit it, I have a problem. I'm seeing a therapist about it. She's AB negative." he grinned devilishly._

_"The point to this visit is…?" Mick questioned._

_"Oh. I wanted to hand deliver your invitation to my party on Saturday night." Josef rose from the chair, reached inside his suit jacket and produced a silver envelope. He handed it to Mick._

_"Your party? I thought the party was for me?" Mick replied sounding disappointed._

_"You said you didn't want a party. Now it's just a Saturday party. Well not just any Saturday Party. It's a theme party. Old Hollywood Glamour. Ah those were the days."_

_"Josef, while I appreciate the nostalgia and the invite, I'm gonna have to pass." Mick explained._

_"What? You can't pass on my party. Its for a good cause. What could you possibly have to do that's more important that raising money for sick kids?" Josef asked annoyed. He sat back down._

_"In case you haven't noticed my apartment imploded. So there's that…"_

_"I invited Beth. I bet she will look gorgeous in one of those Marilyn Monroe numbers. Auctioning her off would raise money to help a lot of sick kids."_

_"What? Auctioning her off? What are you talking about? And since when do you care about sick kids?" Mick almost demanded to know._

_"I like children. I'm auctioning off all the eligible bachelorettes. The money will be going towards The Los Angeles Children's Hospital and the bidder gets a day with the beautiful woman of their choice." Josef explained._

_"Sorry Josef, but I don't think Beth will be attending either. She doesn't have time to go to a party. She barely has time to eat and sleep."_

_"What do mean she doesn't have time? I work harder than anybody and I'm not only attending the party, I'm throwing it!" Josef replied with distaste._

_"The case that Beth and I are working on… her boss has her working like a horse. She's not eating enough, she's not sleeping. She looks like hell Josef. And it's all my fault." Mick picked up a fallen armchair, righted it and sat down beside his friend._

_"How can it be your fault? I know you're not keeping her up at night. If you were the state of your apartment would be different and you'd be in a better mood. She's a grown woman. She can make her own choices. Blah. Blah. Blah. Besides, what do you care? I thought that was over." Josef gave him a look._

_"I got a letter from Beth's mother yesterday." Mick replied._

_"A letter from her mother? Didn't she just die?" Josef wondered aloud._

_"Yes Josef. Beth's Aunt Liz, her mother's sister, mailed it." The dark haired vampire explained._

_"What does that have to do with anything?"_

_"It was a reminder of what we already talked about." Mick said with a sigh._

_"Oh you mean how you promised to turn Beth?" he shook his head. "That's never gonna happen."_

_"Why do I tell you anything? Why am I even friends with you?" Mick asked with a grin._

_"I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was, you can't even tell Beth how you really feel about her. How are you going to tell her that you want to make her a vampire someday?"_

_Mick leaned over head in hands._

_"I could tell her." Josef offered._

_Mick sat up and shot him a look. "I went over there tonight to talk to her. To tell her how I felt. She almost fell asleep in her dinner before telling me that we needed to move on and she had a date tomorrow."_

_Josef made a face. "Ouch. That's rough. So who is he and how badly do you want me to hurt him?"_

_Mick laughed a little bit. "Believe me that was my first reaction. But I decided I didn't want to know. I just want her to be happy. I want her to be happy and healthy and not fall asleep in her food which she ate like a starving man in prison." Mick replied._

_"So…You're okay with this?" Josef asked quirking a brow at his best friend._

_"She had a boyfriend before Josef. I was okay with it then."_

_"It was different then." Josef pointed out. "And you can't fool me, you're not okay with it. If you were okay with it you wouldn't have trashed your entire apartment!"_

_"Alright okay! Of course I'm not okay with it! But she doesn't need the added stress right now." Mick practically barked._

_"So what are you going to do about it? Wait until she's married to this other guy she's dating?" Josef questioned. "Buy them his and hers towels? Attend the christening of their first born?"_

_"I believe that's my business." Mick said with a grin. "If I have my way, there will be no dating this other guy."_

_"Good. She doesn't need a boyfriend. She needs a day off to be pampered and go shopping for my party on Saturday night. And you need to be the one she goes to the party with." Josef insisted rising from his chair._

_"I'll talk to her about it Josef. But I can't promise you anything…" Mick tried._

_Josef cut him off. "I'm sure you can work something out." He began walking towards the door. "I've got to run. I'll send my cleaning staff over tomorrow afternoon. That way you have no excuse not to attend the party."_

_Mick began to rise from his chair._

_Josef raised his hand stopping him. "I'll let myself out. You, get some sleep. You look like death."_

_Josef left the apartment leaving Mick standing in the middle of the war zone that was his own doing. Mick dragged himself up the stairs, got undressed and got into his freezer where he planned to sleep off his stressful evening._

_Eight hours later Mick was standing in his kitchen drinking his lunch. He checked his messages as he swallowed down a glass of O negative. There was a video message from Josef with a short message attached._

**You're welcome.**

"You're welcome?" Mick asked himself aloud. He pressed his thumb to the phone opening the video message. It was a newsfeed from earlier that morning.

"Belmont High school students in Los Angeles California have a reason to celebrate. The school is closed today due to a small gas leak that originated under the library. Repairs are underway and the school is expected to reopen tomorrow."

Mick chuckled to himself and shook his head. He thumbed through his phone locating Josef's number. Selected the entry and brought the phone to his ear.

"Kostan." Josef greeted his voice hard.

"Josef , buddy. Is there anything you can't do?" Mick asked his best friend.

"Oh you mean the gas leak? I had nothing to do with that." Josef insisted.

Mick laughed. "Yeah. Sure. It was just a coincidence. Thanks."

"Yeah you're welcome. I'm about to kill this caterer! Listen, I sent Alana over to pick up Beth about an hour ago. I thought maybe they could do some girl bonding, get their nails done, dress shopping. I know she wouldn't accept it from you. I fully expect you to pay me back. But be warned, Alana has my Black Card and she knows how to use it."

"You sent Alana to take her dress shopping? No one else was available?" Mick asked.

"Alana's harmless Mick. Besides, she's been wanting to meet Beth. I just know they'll be great friends." Josef replied.

"Yeah coz' you can never have too much crazy in your life." Mick answered.

"No, I do not want Catfish! Roasted Oregano-Lemon Chicken with Parmesan Cream Sauce on a Bed of Fettuccine! I know its been a long time since you've eaten any of this but humans prefer food not caught in a stream!" Josef barked at someone. "Can you believe these people? I never should have killed my last caterer. Well I've got to go, so many details before Saturday night. If you're looking for Beth, I can call Alana and find out where they are."

"I'll probably call her later. I don't want her to think I'm stalking her. But thanks."

"What do you call what you've been doing the past 22 years?" Josef questioned. "I'll give Alana a call. Oh, before I forget, the cleaning crew is on their way so get dressed and go do something. They like to work alone."

"Thanks for the tip. I'll talk to you not to kill anyone today."

Josef growled as Mick spoke. "Grilled Filet Mignon!"

"Bye Josef." Mick said ending the call.

He was just about to put the phone down on the kitchen counter when it chimed alerting him that he had a new voice message. Mick pressed his thumb to his I-Phone and brought the phone back to his ear. He listened as the generic voice mail alert told him he had one new message then pressed the appropriate button to play it. The message was from Beth. It was vague, short, asking him to call her when he got a chance. She also mentioned that she may have some new information regarding the case they were working on. He saved the message on his phone, set it on the counter and raced upstairs.

Mick came down the stairs a few moments later fully dressed in dark denim jeans and a light blue button down collared shirt sunglasses in hand. He grabbed his phone from the kitchen counter, made sure he had his wallet and keys and headed out the door.

He had an excuse to be shopping on Rodeo Drive where Beth and Alana probably were. He assured himself as he made his way to his car. He did need something to wear for Josef's party on Saturday night.

Alana and Beth made their way down Rodeo Drive, bags in hand. The two had been shopping for a few hours and in that time they both managed to get fabulous dresses, designer shoes, and thanks to Josef even a few beautiful pieces of borrowed vintage Neil Lane jewelry. They stopped at the town car to drop off their purchases and then walked to their next destination.

The girls next stop was Superb nails by Elisa. Beth had had no trouble talking Alana into getting a pedicure.

Twenty minutes later both the woman sat in pedicure chairs their feet immersed in a foot bath with soothing essential oils. Alana leaned back in her chair and inhaled the scent of chamomile and lavender.

Beth who was finding it hard to relax kept checking Candie's phone for messages or missed calls from Coach Creassup.

"Do ye have a date or somethin'?" Alana asked observing Beth's habit.

Beth slipped the phone in her purse and turned to Alana. "Well, sort of. A work colleague and I were supposed to go to have lunch today, but since school was cancelled.."

"A work colleague?"Alana questioned raising a brow. "This work colleague wouldn't happen to be Mick would it?" she teased her friend.

Beth chuckled and shook her head. "No. I haven't heard from Mick since he brought me dinner last night. This colleague is the football coach at the school where I'm working undercover. Technically he's supposed to have lunch with Candie today, not me." she explained.

"Mick brought ye dinner last night?" Alana inquired. "Does he know ye have a date today?"

Beth sighed. "Mick and I are just good friends. I told him about the date last night. He's fine with it. Besides, it's nothing serious. It's just for the case. The coach, his name is Brandon." Beth smiled a little.

"He hired Mick to find the missing cheerleaders I was telling you about. I think he knows more than he's saying."

"Sure. Right." Alana nodded. She gave Beth a puzzled look. "Mick said he's fine with it? That's why Josef told me he found Mick's apartment trashed when he dropped by last night. Or maybe he was just redecorating…" she stated cheerily. "So what's this football coach like?" she asked changing the subject.

Beth's eyes widened. "Mick's apartment was trashed last night? What do you mean? What exactly did Josef tell you? Is Mick alright?" she asked her voice deep with worry. Maybe there was more to him not answering her call earlier.

"He's fine." Alana replied nonchalantly with a toss of her hand. "I don't remember exactly what Josef said but he's fine. If he wasn't I'm sure ye would have heard about it, being his good friend and all. So the coach what's he like?"

"He's nice.." Beth began.

Candie's phone rang in Beth's purse interrupting them. Beth quickly retrieved it and flipped it open. She turned to Alana.

"It's Brandon." Beth stated with shock.

"Well answer it then!" Alana insisted. "Don't just sit here like a gobshite, answer the call."

Beth nodded and pressed send on the phone.

"Hello." She greeted.

"Candie, are we still on for lunch today?" Brandon's cheery voice asked.

"Lunch. Yeah." Beth replied hesitantly.

"You didn't forget about our lunch date did you Candie?" Brandon teased.

"No. I uh, didn't forget. I'm just out with a friend right now getting a pedicure. Figured with the day off I'd get some personal stuff done."

"Do you always get pedicures with your parole officer?" he asked with a laugh.

"Every Thursday at 12:30." Beth answered chuckling nervously.

"So would your parole officer mind if I met up with you in say about an hour for lunch? I know this great little place." The coach told her.

"Would she mind if you met up with me in about an hour for lunch?" Beth replied looking at Alana.

Alana shrugged. "Meh." she stated as the nail technician came back over to work on her clients

"Lunch sounds nice." Beth told the coach half heartedly. "Do you want me to call you back after we're done here?"

"Nah. I'm sure I can find you. How many nail salons can there be in LA?" Brandon wondered aloud.

Beth snorted. "Alright, I'll see you in a little while then."

"In a little while." Brandon replied. "Bye."

Beth ended the call and slipped the phone back in her bag. Alana shot her a look.

"What? Don't look at me like that. What was I supposed to do? Say no?" Beth asked her friend.

"Well I just hope this Brandon doesn't have any crazy ideas in his head about a romantic lunch date with ye. I'm comin' along." Alana informed her new friend. "Parole officer indeed! Me arse and Katty Barry! "she scoffed. "He better bloody well bring his wallet. I'm so hungry I could eat the lamb o'jaysus through the rungs of a chair, and my taste in clothin' isn't the only thin' that's expensive!" she added clearly already unimpressed with Brandon.

Beth laughed. "It's not a romantic lunch. I'm sure there's no problem with you joining us. And the parole officer thing is just a joke." she assured her. "I'm paying him back for a favor that he did for me. That's all."

"Aye so now there's talk of a favor. So which is it Beth? Research for yer case or tradin' favors?" she asked with a smirk.

Beth instantly blushed. "It's not like that! He covered a gym class for me the other morning. I agreed to have lunch with him. And like I said, he might know about what's going on at the high school. The more I know, the sooner I can help Mick solve the case, and the sooner I can get back to my real job."

"Well I'm glad that ye know why yer having lunch with him. But I think he has the wrong idea. These days a man doesn't ask a woman out ta lunch without some kind of expectations."

"That sounds like something my grandmother would have said. That and why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free?" Beth replied.

"Aye, then yer grandmother was a smart lady." Alana said with a smile. "Alright, time ta pick our colors. Somethin' ta match me dress…" she grabbed two of the same color green from the little shelf beside the chair. "Which one do ye think?" she asked Beth.

Beth grabbed a bottle of traditional red polish from the shelf and turned her attention back to Alana. She studied the colors Alana held in her hand. They were both exactly the same shade of green. "Uh… Alana, those are exactly the same color."

Alana shook her head. "No, they're not." she insisted. She turned over the bottles. "See, this one's Emerald Isle and this one's… Luck of the Irish?" she made a face and tossed it over her shoulder with disgust. "Uh so cliché."

Beth watched as the glass bottle of nail polish, that had seemed to offend Alana, landed perfectly on the shelf behind her. Was it her imagination or was there something a little strange about Josef's secretary?

"I'll be goin' with Emerald Isle." Alana announced as she handed the bottle of polish she still held in her hand to the nail technician, who had thankfully, not been paying close attention to her clients.

"Traditional red for me." Beth told the technician's assistant, who would be painting her toes, with a smile.

Ten minutes later both women had been pedicured and polished. Beth sat in a chair putting her socks and shoes back on while Alana tipped the women who had worked on them. There were lots of clients in the salon. Had anyone else seen Alana's strange trick? She wondered. Maybe she was losing her mind.

Alana joined Beth in the waiting area. "Alright, I'm ready ta get some lunch, are ye?"

"Sure." Beth said with a smile having forgotten what Alana had done earlier… for now. She rose from her chair. "Should I call Brandon and tell him where we are?"

"No, he seems ta think he can find ye. Let him find ye. We're goin' ta De Mori it's around the corner. They have the best tiramisu."

"I would kill somebody to eat tiramisu right now." Beth said with longing as they walked out of the nail salon.

"Ye don't have to kill me. I'll take ye now." Alana assured her.

"Oh no, it's not you. I'm sorry, I'm just on a stupid diet. It's the 'you-can't-eat-anything-that-has-flavor' diet courtesy of my new job."

"Well that's the stupidest thin, I have ever heard." Alana commented. She lifted her hands to Beth's face. "Yer startin' ta look nearly as pale as Josef. He has a reason. What's yer excuse? I think ye'll have two orders of the tiramisu."

"What else do they have?" Beth asked as they walked to the restaurant.

Alana patted Beth on the back. "We'll get ye whatever yer little heart desires. When was the last time ye ate? Yer practically rabid over the mention of Italian dessert."

They made their way to the entrance of the restaurant.

"Uh… I had dinner last night. I got busy this morning and kind of forgot to eat breakfast."

"Well we better get ye fed then." she took Beth by the hand and practically dragged her to the host stand. "I don't understand the whole diet thin'. If it tastes good it's got ta be good fer ye." Alana explained. She turned to the hostess. "We have a tiramisu emergency here." she retrieved Josef's Black Card from her purse and held it up for the hostess to see. "We'd like a table fer four. Three orders of tiramisu and keep it comin'."

Beth gave Alana a strange look as the hostess seated them. "Table for four?" she questioned.

"Ye can set the empty plates on the extra place settings." she whispered across the table as they took their seats. "I know all ye LA girls are so self conscious. This way no one thinks ye were the one eatin' all the dessert at yer table."

Beth couldn't help but laugh. "You're a little bit of a genius."

Alana grinned. "I know. Nice of ye ta notice."

The server brought three orders of tiramisu just as requested. Alana lifted her fork from the table ready to dig in. Beth hesitated.

"What are ye waiting fer, an invitation? It's not goin' ta bite ye back. Forget yer diet! Yer much too skinny. Eat." she encouraged.

Beth lifted her fork and took a bite of her "lunch." The taste exploded in her mouth. She set her fork down and reached across the table for the menu. "Do they have chocolate cake?"

"I'm positive they do." Alana assured her with a smile. She went back to eating her tiramisu.

Beth laughed as she took another bite of the delicious dessert.

"I told you I'd find you." Coach Creassup said flatly near Beth's ear. He appeared from behind her unexpectedly.

Beth nearly swallowed her fork. Alana's head shot up fork in hand.

Beth sucked in her breath and placed her hand on her chest. "Oh God! Brandon, you scared me!"

"Aye me too. Don't ye know better than ta sneak up on a woman with a fork?" Alana added setting her fork which she had been holding like a spear, down on the table.

"I apologize ladies." Brandon said with a grin. He took a seat beside Beth. "I see you started without me."

Alana gave him a dirty look.

"Sorry." Beth said. "Alana and I were both starving. Shopping works up quite the appetite."

Brandon smiled and grabbed a plate of tiramisu and a fork. He took a bite. "So does keeping up with a teenage boy. What were you ladies shopping for? Anything good?"

"Dresses for a charity event." Beth replied.

Brandon smiled at Beth taking another bite. "A charity event that sounds…"

Alana continued to give Brandon a dirty look. She snatched the plate away from him and set it over by her. "I don't believe I invited ye to eat my lunch sir. Get yer own."

Brandon raised his hands in defeat. "I apologize. Where are my manners? I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Brandon Creassup…And you are?" he asked.

"Not interested." Alana remarked rising from her chair. "Excuse me." she turned to Beth. "Candie, ye make sure he doesn't touch me dessert while I'm gone." She turned to Brandon. "And I'll know if ye do!" She walked away from the table and headed to the ladies room.

Brandon turned to Candie. "Wow. Your parole officer sure is cranky." he observed.

"Yeah, sorry about that. She doesn't like it when you touch her food." Beth explained with a laugh.

Brandon shook his head. "I should have known better. My son doesn't like it when I touch his food either. But he's getting better about it."

Beth chuckled. "Yeah, I've heard that about teenage boys. How is he doing? I met him the other day, I don't know if he told you."

"Oh yeah he mentioned it. He made sure to tell me how beautiful you are. And then he wanted to know everything about you. But I don't really know much about you. So…"

"There's not much to know." Beth said on a laugh. "What you see is what you get."

"So Candie, you're not ready to share your deep dark secrets with me yet?" Brandon asked grinning devilishly.

Beth laughed nervously.

Alana quickly checked her appearance in the bathroom mirror before heading towards the door. Her phone rang in her purse stalling her. She reached inside and retrieved the phone, smiling when she saw who was calling.

She brought it to her ear. "Josef! I'm so glad ye called!"

"Why? What's wrong? Is everything alright?" Josef asked in a concerned tone. "Did you lose my Black Card?"

"Of course not! I guard that thin' with me life, as though it were me own wee galya." Alana insisted. "Beth and I, were havin' a lovely day. We got dresses fer the party and pedicures and we were in the middle of some tiramisu and this gobshite shows up! He has absolutely no manners, Josef! He didn't even rise from his chair when I excused meself ta the ladies room. He's obnoxious and he… he came up behind her and whispered in her ear. I nearly had a canary! I almost stabbed him with me fork! I just don't like him Josef." she babbled.

"Where are you?" Josef questioned.

"We're at De Mori on Rodeo." she replied. "No manners Josef. He ate me tiramisu! These men in LA they're animals!"

"Well they can't all be like me." Josef answered.

"How do I handle this? Normally I'd just put an incant on him. But I can't do be doin' that with everyone around."

"Alana dear." Josef patronized. "You're not a witch."

"Do I question you? Oh no! Of course not! I'm just some crazy Irish lass." Alana muttered.

"Alright Alana. Calm down. Go back out there. Behave yourself. I'll take care of it." Josef assured her.

"Oh I'll go back out there. And I'll be on me best behavior so long as he is. But that's all I can promise." Alana said before hanging up the phone.

She ended the call and threw her phone back in her purse. She took a deep breath as she pushed open the bathroom door. She needed to get back out there quickly. The less time Beth was alone with that chancer the better.


	20. Hey Jealousy

**Hey Jealousy**

Mick stood at the counter at the Hugo Boss store, thoughts of Josef's party on his mind, among other things. For the first time in a long time he was actually looking forward to getting dressed up. Maybe that was because he wasn't going to be the only one in a monkey suit. Or maybe, it was because Beth was going to be there and probably wearing something that made her look even more incredible than usual.

He waited patiently, a smile on his face as the sales receipt for his purchase printed. He debated whether or not to call Josef and find out where Beth and Alana were. He reached inside his pocket palming his I-phone. Did he really want to bother her while she was out enjoying herself? She hadn't had any free time lately and although Alana was a little strange she would make sure Beth had a good time. Like Josef said, she was harmless. He removed his wallet from his pocket instead.

The printer connected to the cash register made an awful sound as if it were jammed and the saleswoman who had not only rang up the sale but had helped Mick shop for his suit looked up at him in a panic.

"Oh no! Not again!" she exclaimed breathlessly. She lifted the lid on the printer. "I'm so sorry Mr. St. John! This happened on my shift yesterday I just have to…" She pulled the crumpled receipt tape out of the printer and turned the printer off. She examined the receipt. It was barely legible. "I'll have to reprint your receipt. Sorry." she apologized.

Mick smiled reassuringly. "No problem."

"It'll just take a minute." the saleswoman, whose nametag read Annie insisted. She ran a hand through her strawberry blonde hair nervously. She turned the printer's power button back on and waited for the green light to illuminate signaling that the printer was back on line. "Sometimes I really hate electronics and computers and technology." she told her customer.

Mick nodded his agreement. He'd had lots of time to get used to technology, but sometimes it still baffled him how people could talk on phones that weren't grounded to a telephone line to people in another country or send important information or news via internet mail and not in a letter that you mail at the post office. It amazed him how most anything could be done by surfing the world wide web. News could be found not only on the front page of a newspaper, but viewed on a color TV in high definition day or night, or on a computer, on a site like Buzzwire.

How quickly his thoughts came back to Beth.

"Computers can sometimes be more trouble than they're worth." he sympathized.

She chuckled. "Yeah, you got that right." She returned to the register, pounded a few keys on the keyboard and groaned in frustration when she realized that the printer was not back online. "And so can printers. "

"I don't even need a receipt…" Mick tried as he watched the poor frustrated young woman. It was just paper that he'd probably throw away, unless he could find someway to claim the purchase for Josef's party as a tax deduction.

"Lemme try something else." She pulled the ink cartridge out of the printer, unplugged it from the register and brought the printer over to the back counter. She then removed the power cord from the printer connected to the register beside hers and plugged it into her computer. She turned it on and grinned when the light came on. "There we go." she hit a few keys and the printer printed out a receipt.

She removed the receipt from the register and highlighted where it listed alterations. "Your suit will be ready tomorrow any time after 1PM." she explained. "Just bring your sales receipt." She smiled and handed it to her customer. "Again, sorry about that. Thanks for choosing Hugo Boss Mr. St. John."

Mick took the receipt folded it and put it in his wallet. "Thanks Annie. You have a great day." he told her with a smile.

Annie grinned. "Thanks. You too! Have a nice day."

Mick headed towards the double doors, his cell phone in his pocket chiming alerting him to a new text message. Part of him hoped it was Beth. He stopped inside the lobby of the store and removed his phone from his pocket. The message was from Josef.

De Mori Restaurant 412 Rodeo Drive, Beverly Hills CA

Josef had heard from Alana. 412 Rodeo Drive was just a few blocks down. He was just a hop skip and a jump away from the restaurant. What harm would it be if he just dropped by? He looked at his watch. 1:45 PM.

Didn't Beth have a lunch date today? Was her date going to be at the restaurant? If he was, things were about to get interesting. Mick put on his sunglasses, exited the lobby of the Hugo Boss store and began walking in the direction of De Mori.

Yes, things were about to get very interesting.

At De Mori Beth sat across the table from Brandon. They were conversing while waiting for Alana to return from the ladies room.

"I don't have any deep dark secrets Brandon, sorry to disappoint you." Beth told the coach.

"None?" he questioned. "Really?"

Beth shrugged. She was getting really good at this acting thing.

"That's a shame. You look like someone who has a story." Brandon observed.

She shook her head. "No story, not really. I'm originally from California. I moved to Boston after my sister died. My brother is MIA and my parents still live in Sacramento. They're divorced but Dad still lives in the pool house. I moved here two weeks ago, and was considering opening up a yoga studio but then the opportunity to assist Willa came up and here I am." she lied expertly.

"And that's not a story?" Brandon asked with a laugh. "That's a TV movie!"

"No, it's my life." she insisted trying her best to make him believe it really was. She took a bite of her tiramisu.

"Quite the life. More interesting than your bio on the Belmont High webpage would lead people to believe." he commented.

Beth swallowed her food and looked at him nervously. "I have a bio page on ?"

She tried to think back to the interview process she had gone through with Willa. Had she mentioned anything about a biography page on the school's website? Where did the info come from? She'd written anything on the application that she could think of at the time.

"Mmhm, all the faculty does. Have you always wanted to be a professional cheerleader?" he asked with a laugh.

"Actually, yes." Beth replied. "I knew when I was a kid that I wanted to dance. My father wanted me to be a lawyer. My mother just wanted me to marry someone rich who'd take care of me. I fell in love with dance. Cheerleading really is the only real occupation where you can be a professional dancer other than maybe a dance teacher or dancing in some chorus line somewhere." Where was this stuff coming from? Maybe she'd missed her calling as an actress. "What about you? Have you always wanted to be a football coach?"

"Professional football player was my first choice. But things change… I'm gonna order something to drink. You want anything? Something else to eat maybe?" Brandon asked flagging down the waiter.

Beth shook her head. "Just a water thanks. I'm satisfied with dessert."

"Do you think your friend Alana might want something else? I should get her another order of tiramisu since I ate some of hers."

"Speaking of Alana, she's been gone for awhile. I hope she's alright." Beth said with concern.

"Maybe there's a long line at the ladies room?" Brandon suggested.

He gave the waiter his order and turned back to Candie. "There's always a line for the ladies room." he said with a grin.

"Yeah, that's probably it." Beth replied forcing a smile.

* * *

Alana stopped at the end of the bathroom hallway. A small crying child stood blocking her way to the dining room. The little girl who appeared to be four or five had wandered away from her table.

Alana approached the little girl. She stooped down beside her. "It's alright sweetheart. Are ye lost? Did ye get away from yer ma?" she asked in a soothing calm voice.

The little girl's answer was more whimpers.

"We'll find her." she assured, trying to comfort the child.

* * *

The waiter returned to the table with three waters, another order of tiramisu, a cheeseburger and a coke; the coach's order.

Beth took another bite of her tiramisu and then pushed the plate away feeling like she had earlier that morning when she was in the bathtub.

"So how'd you end up coaching the Broncos? Was that something that you just fell into?" Beth asked Brandon casually.

Brandon reached across the table and picked up the salt shaking some on his fries. "Well I was working as a landscaper. I had a small home business and the opportunity to coach Hayden's team came up. I thought it would be a nice way to spend some time with my son and relive my high school glory days. I was star quarterback." he said grinning proudly. "But then Hayden got sick and the medical bills started piling up and my wife was already working two jobs …so I put landscaping on the back burner and took a permanent position at the high school."

Beth listened as she lifted her water glass to her lips taking a sip.

"I would have been happy doing anything though. Being a radio DJ… or a reporter." Brandon added.

Beth spat out her water all over herself and the table. She coughed hard bringing her hand to her mouth.

Brandon rose from his chair. "Candie! Are you alright?" he rushed to her side.

* * *

Alana led the scared child by the hand, over to the host stand at the front of the restaurant. There she found a young woman who looked remarkably like the little girl and was equally as upset as the child.

"Lainey!" the woman cried when the child came into view. She made her way towards her daughter and the woman holding her hand.

"Lainey. That's a beautiful name! Here's yer ma, Lainey. " Alana said as she walked Lainey half way to meet her mother before she released the child's hand.

The mother ran over to the child and swept her up in her arms. "Lainey! Don't you ever wander away from me like that again!" she cried hugging her tightly. She turned to Alana. "Thank you so much for finding her. I turned my back for two seconds… I thought she was gone forever."

"I'm glad to be reunitin' ye two. Hold onta yer precious thins. They can easily slip through yer fingers." she said sadly, momentarily remembering the pain and loss in her own long life.

Lainey's mother nodded and walked away with the child in her arms. Alana turned and began walking in the direction of the dinning room. She didn't want to leave Beth alone with that shady man any longer.

Mick entered the restaurant and spotted Alana walking away from the host stand. "Alana!" he shouted from the doorway.

Alana heard her name being called from somewhere behind her. She turned around and scanned the crowd for the person who was trying to get her attention. Her face lit up when she saw it was Mick.

"Mick!" Alana cried happily. She ran towards him. "Am I glad that yer here! Did Josef call ye? Never mind, don't answer that. Jest come with me and play along." she insisted grabbing him by the arm.

Mick said nothing as Alana grabbed him and began pulling him through the restaurant. Josef's secretary was definitely upset about something. He didn't want to make her worse by asking questions. It was better just to play along as she'd asked.

Alana led him to the main dining room only a few feet away from where Beth was sitting at a table with Coach Brandon Creassup. Coach Creassup was her date? Anger welled inside him. He resisted the urge to jump over the tables and tear his throat out. He took a deep breath to calm himself and inhaled something that he didn't expect to smell at a restaurant in the middle of the day. Decay? And worse than just decay, newly turned vamp. He knew it wasn't coming from Beth or Alana and everyone else was too far away for the scent to be so strong. The smell was coming off Beth's date, the coach. He had been associating with a vampire. A newly turned vampire.

"What is Coach Creassup doing here?" Mick asked Alana quietly as they made their way to the table.

"I'll tell ye what he's not doin' here!" she whispered loudly. "He's not behavin' like a gentlemen that's what! In all my one hundred twenty four years I've never met another like him! He's sittin' there tryin' ta charm the nickers off Beth… er Candie." Alana took Mick's hand in hers.

'Your one hundred twenty four years?' Mick thought to himself, but decided not to say anything about Alana's strange comment this time. He had more important things than Alana's eccentricities, to worry about right now. "Well he won't be for long." Mick replied lacing his fingers with Alana's.

He was starting to understand what Alana meant when she said play along. Candie Kane was having lunch with Brandon Creassup. Miss Kane did not know Mick St John. But Brandon knew Mick, and Mick knew Alana because he and Alana were… he looked down at their joined hands.

Beth finally got her breathing under control. She took another small sip of water and sat back in her chair. Brandon returned to his seat and brought his hand to his chest.

"No more trying to drown yourself to get out of having lunch with me!" he insisted. "I might start taking it personally."

Beth managed a smile. She saw Alana and Mick approaching the table and did her best to hide the shock from her face. What the hell was Mick doing here, and why was he holding Alana's hand? She decided to play it cool. Candie didn't know Mick St. John.

"Sorry it took me so long gettin' back." Alana explained a huge smile on her face. "I ran into me fella here. Candie, Brandon, this is Mick St. John me boyfriend."

"It's nice to meet you." Mick said plastering a smile on his face. He looked at Beth his eyes showing disappointment.

Brandon held out his hand for Mick to shake. "Mr. St. John, how funny it is to run into you here. You know Alana? What a small world."

Mick hesitantly shook the coach's hand. "Yeah, very small." he agreed. Alana released his other hand and moved to take her seat. Mick instantly rushed to the chair and pulled it out for her.

Alana smiled and looked at Mick. "Awe Mick, what a gentleman ye are. Thank ye." she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek quickly before sitting down.

Mick pushed in her chair and then sat down beside her. "Having dessert for lunch, ladies?" Mick asked with a grin.

Alana nodded. "Ye know how much I like me tiramisu." she reached across the table taking Mick's hand in her own again.

Beth remained quiet her hands firmly gripping her water glass.

"Did you want anything to eat Mick? A drink maybe? I could get the waiter." Brandon questioned bringing his fingers to his mouth to whistle.

"No thanks." Mick answered a little too quickly hoping to spare the wait staff from Coach Creassup's ignorance. "I've already eaten." he squeezed Alana's hand and smiled at the Irish woman. He glanced over at Beth again who was starting to look paler than usual.

"Alright." Brandon stated he turned to Candie. He reached across the table and touched her hand. "Are you sure you're alright Candie? You look pale, like you're not feeling well."

Beth took a sip of her water, she smiled at the coach. "I'm fine Brandon. A little too much tiramisu." she grabbed his hand and scooted her chair closer to him. If Mick wanted to play games. She'd play games.

"Aye but is there ever really a thin' as too much tiramisu?" Alana asked the occupants at the table with a light hearted laugh.

Mick shook his head. "Nah. I don't think so. You can never have too much of a good thing."

"Like football." Coach Creassup added.

"Ice cream." Beth tried participating in the conversation quietly.

"Sex." Mick said grinning devilishly at Alana.

Alana's cheeks blushed a deep shade of crimson. She took a sip of water to cool her face.

"Sex." Brandon agreed raising his glass.

Beth scooted her chair back and released Brandon's hand. "Excuse me." she said rising from the table and walking quickly out of the dining room.

Mick instantly stood but resisted running after her. He looked at Alana apologetically. And then to Brandon. "Gee, I sure hope your friend is alright. Maybe you should go check on her?"

"She looked like she might throw up, but I'm sure she'll be fine after she visit's the ladies room." Brandon insisted taking a bite of his cheeseburger.

Mick tried very had not to vamp out in the middle of the dining room. What an inconsiderate ass! He wasn't even worried about his date?

"I'll go make sure she's alright." Alana replied rising from her seat.

Brandon continued eating his cheeseburger oblivious to the rest of the world.

"Alright sweetheart go check on your friend. I've got to go pick up my tux for Saturday night." Mick lied as he hugged Alana goodbye. He was hoping to get away from the table and find Beth as quick as possible. "I'll call you later tonight." he told Alana before she disappeared. He turned to Brandon. "Mr. Creassup I'll be by the school sometime tomorrow. There are a few things I've been meaning to talk to you about."

Brandon nodded. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow Mick." he held his hand out again for Mick to shake.

"It's Mr. St John to my business clients." Mick informed him flatly. "Have to keep it professional, you understand." Mick shook the greasy hand of the football coach and then turned and made his way out of the dining room leaving Brandon alone at the table.

Alana rushed into the woman's bathroom. "Beth are ye in here?" she called throughout the empty bathroom.

Beth stood leaning against the wall farthest from the door. She took some deep breaths trying to calm herself. "Yeah." she replied softly. "I'm here Alana."

"Are ye alright?" Alana questioned as she approached. "I'm sorry about all that nonsense at the table. I ran inta Mick and I wasn't sure how ta… because Candie doesn't know him." she tried to explain.

"I'm not upset with you Alana. I'm upset with the vampire." she assured the red headed Irish woman. "What the hell was he even doing here? He's a vampire." she whispered. "They don't just show up at restaurants unless they're serving human blood on the menu."

Alana shrugged. "Aye, I'm not sure. Perhaps Josef sent him?" she tried.

"Or perhaps he just had to come here and get a good look at my date? I can't believe him! He doesn't want me, but no one else can have me either?" Beth wondered aloud. "How is that fair?"

"Maybe he was just looking out fer ye. I'm sorry Beth, but if ye don't mind me sayin' so, that Brandon is a bit of a sleeveen. He behaves like a right eejit! All he was interested in was makin' a holy show of himself!"

Beth laughed. "And in English that means?"

"He's not right for ye. Ye deserve better." Alana observed. "I know yer tryin' ta get information fer yer case, but be careful, don't let it get any further than that." she warned. "As fer Mick, that's partially me fault. I called Josef. Brandon's first impression alone made me want ta turn him inta a small reptile. Josef calmed me down and sent reinforcements. The last man who cheesed me off that much ended up bein' me housecat. Lysander made the mistake of tryin' ta take somethin' that belonged ta me." she touched her right hand and fingered the small emerald ring there. "But he makes a good pet." she said with a smile.

"You're a little peculiar." Beth observed.

"I get that a lot." Alana replied with a smile.

"There's something that's been bothering me all day…" Beth began.

"Well, if it's been worryin' ye all day, out with it." Alana insisted.

"Earlier today, with the dress, did you do that? And the nail polish at the salon? How'd you do that?" Beth babbled. "I mean I think I saw what I saw with my own two eyes, but I'm not sure what I saw."

"Aye, I did. Not that ye would believe me anyway." the Irish woman answered sadly.

"Oh I believe you!" Beth insisted wide eyed. "I believe you! So what made you able to do all that? Are you a…" she hesitated. "You're not a vampire."

"I'm a witch." Alana stated casually.

"A witch?! Like a broomstick riding, cauldron stirring, spell casting witch?" Beth questioned.

"Sort of. No broomsticks, no cauldrons, but yer on the right track." Alana said with a smile.

"Wow. Are there more of you? Other witches I mean. Forgive me if I'm being rude. This is fascinating. I drove Mick crazy with questions when he told me what he was."

"Tis a very long story, so why don't we talk about it some other time. Mick's outside waitin' fer ye ta yell at him."

"He's still here?" Beth inquired.

Alana nodded. "I imagine he wants ta apologize for behavin' like a gobshite."

"He's been doing a lot of that lately." Beth reminded herself.

"Apologizin' or behaving' like a gobshite?" Alana asked.

"Both." Beth replied.

Alana laughed. "He is a man, he may be an undead man, but he's still a man."

Beth laughed with Alana as the two walked out of the bathroom. "True. Very true. Well, I'd better go talk to Mick. I'll meet you back at the table. Would you keep Brandon entertained while I'm gone?"

Alana grinned devilishly. "Aye it'd be me pleasure." she turned and walked towards the dining room the grin still plastered to her face.

Beth walked in the opposite direction of the hallway to the host stand and waiting area where Mick was seated.

"Beth." he rose from the bench he was sitting on.

"Outside." Beth muttered sounding cross as she exited the restaurant.

Mick took a deep breath and followed her. The sun may be dangerous for vampires but somehow Mick decided a conversation with Beth right now would burn him worse.

Beth paced the sidewalk in front of the restaurant. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked him angrily.

"I got your message when I woke up earlier. I was on Rodeo shopping for a tux for Saturday night and Josef texted me. I thought something was wrong. How was I supposed to know you'd be here with Coach Creassup?" He wasn't lying… some of it was true he assured himself.

"You knew I had a date today Mick!" she challenged.

"Yes, but I didn't know it was going to be here. So what, you think I'm stalking you?" he bit back. Okay, so some of it was not so true.

"You've been doing it since I was four!" she reminded him.

"I came to save Alana from whatever she needed saving from. That's it." he lied.

"Yeah, she's a real damsel in distress. After what I've seen today it's pretty safe to say she can take care of herself, and since she's been Josef's secretary for the past four years, I'm pretty sure Josef knows that too."

"Beth that's beside the point. We have a problem." Mick began.

"You're right! We do have a problem." she replied.

"No, the problem is the coach Beth. When I came in I smelled vampire on him, newly turned vampire." he warned.

"You smelled vampire on him? That's great Mick! I can't believe it, you're so jealous that you'd lie to me and tell me you smelled vampire on the coach!?"

"I am not!" Mick insisted.

"You're not jealous or you're not lying?"

Mick thought for a minute. What was the right way to answer that question?

"Okay fine, I admit it, I'm a little bit… I'm jealous! Okay?"

Beth scoffed. "There's nothing to be jealous of Mick! There is nothing between Brandon and I. Sure he's attractive, and he can be charming sometimes, but I'm not looking for a relationship." she assured him. Especially since the last ones ended so well. She thought to herself. "I agreed to go to lunch with him because he covered a gym class for me the other day. And he's the only one who cares about the missing girls! Remember the case we're supposed to be working on?" she asked suddenly feeling light headed. She brought her hand to her head.

Mick groaned. "You mean the case that you're so involved in that you're neglecting your health?"

"Didn't we already do this last night? Okay, yes, I agree with you, I'm pushing myself too hard. But you know me, I always work too…" she swayed on her feet.

Mick rushed to her side and caught her before she could hit the ground. "Whoa. I think we just ended this conversation. We can talk about this later. You're going home and going to bed even if I have to put you there myself."

Beth got to her feet Mick's arms still around her. It felt good, familiar, safe to have Mick's arms around her. "Fine Mick, I'm not gonna argue with you. You win, I feel like a dishrag. I'll go home. I'll get in my pajamas and I'll even go to bed. If you promise me one thing."

"Depends on what it is." he argued. What was this let's make a deal?

"Promise me you won't say anything else about me spending time with Brandon." Beth replied knowing it was asking a lot.

"You're planning on spending more time with him?" Was she crazy?

Beth shot him a look. "He's my coworker. What am I supposed to do ignore and avoid him? It's for the case."

"It could be dangerous Beth, really. He's been associating with a newly turned vamp." Mick insisted.

"Mick…" she pleaded. "Just please promise me. Promise me you're not gonna say anything."

Mick sighed heavily. If promising Beth he wouldn't say anything about Brandon would make things better then fine he'd promise. But he couldn't promise he wouldn't be keeping an eye on Brandon.

"I promise. Cross my undead heart." he told her.

"I'm gonna go get my stuff and say goodbye to Alana and Brandon." Beth told the vampire squeezing out of his embrace. "I'll be right back."

"Alright, take you're time. I'll go get the car so you don't have to walk any further than necessary."

"Okay." Beth replied before disappearing through the restaurant entrance.

Alana who had been sitting at the table alone with Brandon for the past ten minutes had had enough. The man was rude and ignorant and apparently did not understand the words 'I'm not interested.'

"So Alana, tell me about yourself." Brandon asked polishing off the rest of his cheeseburger. "How do you know Candie?"

"I met her through a mutual friend and I like her a lot." she warned.

"I understand friends looking out for friends. Maybe we could be friends? I'm not so bad once you get to know me." The wait staff cleared the dirty dishes from the table and brought Brandon some coffee and a piece of apple pie.

"Who says I want ta get ta know ye?" Alana questioned.

"Awe c'mon Alana. You're really hurting my feelings here. If I've done something to offend you, I apologize." he said as he poured some sugar from the bowl on the table in his coffee.

Alana took a bite of what was left of her lunch and lifted her water glass. With her free hand she slowly flicked her wrist. She set her water glass back down on the table.

"Don't waste yer apologies on me. Ye might want ta be apologizin' to Candie. Ye didn't even rise when she or I stood. And ye didn't care enough ta check on her when she excused herself."

"What are you talking about? This is the year 2008. Men don't do that stuff anymore." he argued taking a sip of his coffee.

"That doesn't mean they shouldn't." Alana replied.

As soon as the coffee touched Brandon's tongue he spat it out. "Oh gross! There's salt in my coffee! What kind of idiot fills the sugar bowl with salt?"

Alana shrugged and used a clean spoon to investigate his claim on the sugar bowl. She scooped up some of the white crystals and brought them to her mouth to taste. It was sweet just the way sugar was supposed to be.

"There's no salt in the sugar bowl. Ye must be mistaken." she argued

Brandon scoffed and he flagged down the waiter. "Could you bring me another coffee? Something's wrong with this one."

The waiter nodded and rushed off to get the man another coffee. Alana flicked her wrist again.

Beth walked back to the table in the dining room her face still pale.

"Candie, are you feeling better?" Brandon rose from his seat a distinct ripping sound filling the room.

Beth shot Alana a look. There was a huge hole where the seat of Brandon's pants should be, and he seemed to be oblivious to it. She tried not to giggle as she said her goodbyes.

"I'm not feeling well Brandon, I'm going to have to cut this short. I'm sorry." she grabbed her purse from her chair.

"Oh, well Lemme take you home." Brandon insisted.

Beth shook her head. "Thanks, but I already hailed a cab." she replied trying to stifle her laughter. "I'll see you tomorrow at school." she turned to Alana who rose from her seat to say goodbye. "Bye Alana."

"I'll call and check on ye later Candie. Bye." Alana hugged her new friend carefully.

Beth smiled as she walked away from the table.

"Well that's kind of a bummer." Brandon replied when Candie was out of sight.

"Aye, tis a bummer indeed." Alana replied grabbing her things. "I have ta be goin' too. And ye must be gettin' yerself a new pair of cacks." She didn't stick around to see the look on Brandon's face when he realized he was flashing his boxers to everyone. She thought it best to let him suffer that humiliation on his own. Instead she walked away from the table and out of the dinning room. 'Not ta fret Brandon, ye won't be rememberin' this tomorrow.' she thought to herself as she flicked her wrist once again. She of course, would have preferred he remember it for the rest of his life, but Beth was her friend. She didn't want to do anything that may mess up her chances of solving the case she was working on. If that meant Beth had to be friendly with that dodgy git, then so be it.

Alana caught up to Beth in the waiting area at the front of the restaurant. "Will Mick be takin' ye home then?" she asked.

"Unfortunately." Beth replied.

"Awe try ta give the man a break, Beth. He may have a banjaxed way of sowin' it, but he loves ye." she told Beth with a wistful smile. "Now I'll jest go and get Martin ta put yer thins in Mick's car fer ye." Alana said another quick goodbye to her friend before leaving herself.

Mick, who was waiting for Beth, came back inside and handed the hostess his credit card. He asked her to put the table's bill on the card with a substantial tip for the wait staff that had to put up with Brandon's rude behavior. He signed the credit authorization and walked out of the restaurant with Beth. Mick helped her into his car and took Beth's packages from Martin, who had been waiting beside Mick's Mercedes when they'd come out. He put them in his car, slid in behind the steering wheel and the two drove off, Beth falling fast asleep.

Somewhere lurking in the shadows of Rodeo Drive a newly turned vampire was watching and was not happy with what they saw.


	21. Better Sorry Than Safe

Better Sorry Than Safe

Mick drove in silence through the streets of LA stealing a quick glance every now and again at the sleeping red head beside him. He had known she was exhausted, he'd seen it in her face, so he wasn't the least bit surprised when she'd fallen asleep before they had even left Rodeo Drive. She'd been sleeping so heavily that had he not been able to hear her heart beat and steady breathing he'd have thought she was…

Mick shook his head clearing the thought from his mind. That wasn't going to happen he assured himself. There were dangers everywhere, but as long as he was alive er undead, she'd be safe. He would keep her safe.

She would be safe from anything or anyone who was capable of hurting her, including Coach Creassup and the company he was keeping. Beth might not believe she needed protecting from the coach, but Mick was sure of it. So sure of it in fact, that his plans after seeing Beth to her apartment were dropping by Brandon Creassup's home for some surveillance. Then maybe later he'd stop by Josef's and apologize to Alana for the way he'd behaved at lunch.

He turned into the parking garage below Beth's building and parked his car in an empty space near the elevator and stairway to the apartments. He turned off the car and pulled the keys from the ignition. Mick looked over at Beth who had begun to stir.

Beth lifted her head from where it was resting against the passenger seat and looked over at Mick.

"Hey, you're awake." Mick said with a smile. "I was beginning to think that tiramisu somehow induced coma." he told her with a laugh.

Beth sat up and ran a hand through her hair. She managed a small chuckle. "I guess I really haven't been getting enough sleep." she yawned. "Thank you for driving me home." she reached down by her feet and grabbed her purse and a shopping bag that was on the floor of the car.

"No problem." Mick told her as he got out of the car and made his way to the passenger side of the vehicle.

Beth sat up a little too fast the feeling of dizziness she had earlier returning. She leaned back in the car seat set her bag down beside her and brought a hand to her head. Nausea rolled through her stomach She took a few deep breaths determined not to throw up in Mick's car.

Mick noticed Beth's heartbeat had quickened and her breathing had changed as he opened the door for her. She was pale again like she had been at the restaurant. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Beth closed her eyes and nodded her head. "I'm fine Mick." she told him flatly as she tried to keep her lunch down.

"Why don't you just take a minute and sit? Lemme help you with your things." he insisted reaching behind Beth's seat for the large dress box Martin had given him earlier. Despite what she told him, he knew she was not fine. She was run down and sick.

Beth opened her eyes, sat up and slipped her purse over her shoulder. She looked up at Mick. "Thanks Mick, but I can take it from here." she stated rising from the car.

Mick held out his hand to help her exit the vehicle. She looked to him like a newborn fawn walking on its legs for the first time.

Beth grasped his hand tightly as she got to her feet. "Thanks." she told him reaching for the box he held.

"Beth. Please let me help you. I'll carry your bags and walk you up to your apartment. You're not in any condition to carry them up yourself." It was clear she needed to get upstairs and go to bed as soon as possible.

Beth shot Mick a dangerous look and got ready to snap at him but instead found herself agreeing with him when she swayed on her heels towards him.

"Forget carrying your bags. I'm carrying you!" Mick insisted setting the box back in the car. He closed the car door and held Beth against him with both arms.

Beth grasped Mick's upper arms for balance and buried her head against his shoulder. She groaned softly, his leather coat muffling the sound.

Mick brought a gentle hand to the back of Beth's head stroking her hair softly. "Let's get you upstairs and in bed. I'll come back for your things." He took an unnecessary breath inhaling her sweet scent wishing that she didn't have to be sick for them to be this close.

Beth lifted her head from Mick's shoulder and looked up at him with big doe eyes. She nodded slowly and took a step back so he could lift her in his arms. Before he had the chance to scoop her up Beth found herself making a mad dash for the elevators, throwing down her purse, lowering herself to the ground and leaning over a large potted plant where she emptied out the contents of her stomach.

Mick was at her side in an instant, he stooped to the ground behind her and lifted an unsure hand to Beth's back not really knowing if it would comfort and soothe her. He watched as she retched into the planter wishing there was something he could do to make her feel better.

A few moments later Beth rose to her knees breathing heavily. Feeling Mick behind her she leaned back against him. She cleared her throat and began feeling around on the ground for her purse. "Mick, do you see my purse anywhere?" she managed her throat raw.

Mick grabbed Beth's purse where it lay beside him. "Yeah, it's right here. What do you need? I can get whatever you need." he reached inside Beth's bag. He had always made it a rule not to go in a woman's purse but these were circumstances in which that rule did not apply.

"Tissue." Beth replied taking a deep breath. "There should be a travel pack of Kleenex in the bottom of my purse." She closed her eyes and tilted her head back.

Mick retrieved the tissue and handed it to her. "Here." he told her softly.

Beth took the tissue and wiped her mouth. She then balled the tissue in her fist. She turned to Mick. "Thanks."

"Are you alright Beth? Maybe we should get you to a doctor." Mick suggested.

Beth shook her head. "I'm fine Mick. I'm just tired and I think I overdid it with the tiramisu. Nothing a little bit of the pink stuff and some sleep won't fix." she insisted swallowing hard.

"Are you sure you're alright Beth? You don't look alright." Mick questioned eyeing her carefully. She was very pale, and sweat had broken out across her brow.

"I'm fine, this is just what it looks like after a human throws up. I cannot believe I just threw up in a plant." she said with embarrassment.

Mick grabbed her purse putting it on his shoulder, slipped his arms under Beth, and held her close to his body as he rose from the ground. "I'm sure you're not the only one to ever throw up in that planter." Mick assured her with a laugh. He walked with her in his arms to the elevator, pushed the call button and waited for the doors to open. "And it's not the first time I've ever seen you throw up Beth." he reminded her. "Perris Beach ring any bells?"

Beth groaned. "There are still some things about that night that are a little bit hazy. All I remember is me and a bunch of my friends on the beach late at night and a hole lot of Peppermint Schnapps."

"Some things are better forgotten." Mick told her as the elevator doors opened. They stepped inside and Mick pressed the button for Beth's floor. "Ah, to be young and foolish." he told her with a sigh.

"What kind of trouble did you get into when you were young and foolish?" Beth asked with a grin. She was starting to feel better.

Mick chuckled. "The kind of trouble that involved girls."

"Oh so you were a ladies man." Beth replied hoarsely. "It all makes sense now."

Mick feigned a scoff. "It's the girl that always gets the guy in trouble." he defended.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened.

"Sometimes it's the guy that gets the girl into trouble." she reminded him with a laugh.

Mick smiled and laughed as he carried Beth out of the elevator and down the hall towards her apartment. In his case, it was definitely the girl. They turned down the hallway where Beth's apartment was located and stopped just short of her wide open apartment door.

Open door. This was not good.

Beth's eyes widened in shock and horror when she realized her door was open. "Mick, the door's open. I know I didn't leave the door open…" Great, and she had just started to feel less wobbly.

Mick gently set her on her feet, handed Beth her purse and brought a finger to his lips. "Stay here and call the police." he instructed.

Beth nodded and reached inside her purse for her phone. In all the years she had lived in LA she had never been robbed. She watched as Mick entered her apartment. "Be careful." she reminded him as she dialed 911 and brought the phone to her ear.

Mick stepped over the threshold of Beth's apartment his vamp senses focused. He walked inside and scanned the apartment for signs of the perpetrator. Hearing no heartbeats present besides Beth's out in the hall he began walking through the mess that was now Beth's home. Her possessions were everywhere; books, CDs and DVDs littered the floor of her living room. Her TV and combination DVD\VCR were missing. Her couch and chair were tipped over on their sides and her coffee table had been smashed. That was just the living room. Mick took a deep breath and inhaled the smell of the responsible party. He suppressed a growl when he realized who or what had broken into her apartment. It was the vampire Mick had smelled at the restaurant earlier; the newly turned vampire that he'd smelled on Brandon Creassup. He closed his eyes and flashed back to what had happened in Beth's apartment earlier. The vampire, whose face he couldn't see, tore through Beth's apartment. He took jewelry, electronics, and several other expensive things. But this was no ordinary robbery. Mick could feel the anger in the vampire's actions. This was a warning, a warning to Beth.

Beth who was still out in the hallway peeked in the door. "The police are on their way. Is the person..?"

"They're gone. You can come in, just watch your step. It's a mess in here."

Beth stepped into her apartment her hand instantly covering her mouth in shock. "Oh no! Oh my gosh!" she shrieked muffled by her hand. "My apartment!" she cried.

Mick walked over to where she was standing. He hated seeing her upset. "I'm so sorry Beth."

"My stuff!" She made her way to the living room. "They took my TV and my DVD player and my stereo…" she stood in the middle of the room close to tears. She looked at the chair in the kitchen hoping to see her laptop where she'd left it earlier. "My computer."

"It'll be okay Beth." Mick assured her placing his hand on her shoulder. It was going to be okay, she was safe that was all that mattered, things could be replaced.

Beth suddenly pulled away from Mick and ran to her bedroom which didn't look any better than the rest of her apartment. She raced over to her dresser, its contents littered her bedroom floor. She quickly found that her jewelry box she kept on top of the dresser was empty. All of her jewelry was gone. Josh's grandmother's precious family stone, her mother's broach, the sapphire earrings Aunt Liz gave her for her 16th birthday, her class ring… all the physical evidence of those memories stolen.

She brought a hand to her head and turned around surveying the rest of the damage. Her closet was in complete disarray. Shoe boxes full of pictures had been emptied onto the hardwood floor. She lowered herself to the floor and reached for a fallen picture. It was a photograph of her at age 13 and her mother sitting on the steps of the cabin in Big Bear, ice cream cones in their hands. She remembered that Christmas. It was so warm that they had decided to make ice cream cones and sit on the front steps. How she missed her mother. A single tear escaped her eye and made a path down her cheek. She set the picture back down.

Mick entered her bedroom. He could smell her tears. "The cops just got here." he informed Beth, his eyes scanning the room. He took a deep breath when he saw her empty jewelry box. He didn't even have to ask, he knew what was missing.

Beth rose from the floor wiped at her eyes and walked towards him. "They took everything Mick. Josh's ring, my mother's broach… everything." she sniffled.

Mick wrapped his arms around her. "It's gonna be okay Beth. It'll be alright." he soothed. "Let's go talk to the police." Not that they'd really be of any help this time. He thought to himself.

Beth looked up at him like a scared child. She nodded. "Okay." she told him softly.

After the police had left with plenty of information for their reports, and a weak promise to find the person who'd broken into Beth's place, Mick helped her put her apartment back together. They righted furniture and put books, CDs and movies back on their shelves. He helped her clean up the bathroom and the kitchen, which nothing was taken from, but was full of broken glass. He had just finished sweeping up the last broken dish when he heard Beth crying in her bedroom. Mick set down the dust pan and broom and made his way to Beth's room. He found her sitting on the bed, head in hands, tears running down her cheeks.

"How are you feeling?" Mick asked from the doorway of her bedroom.

She sniffled and looked up when she heard Mick enter the room. "I'm okay, but I'm not so sure I believe the cops theory that it was just an ordinary everyday crime."

Mick sat down beside her. He sighed. "It's not the first time the police have been wrong."

"I mean it could be anybody Mick. Someone I did a story on, someone I helped put in jail…" she hesitated and then brightened. "Wait a sec you can…" she motioned with her hands. "to the apartment and find out who did it. Right? Use your vamp senses?"

Mick nodded. "Yes, I already know who it was Beth. I knew the minute I walked in here."

She looked at him eyes wide. "You know? Well let's go find them so I can get my stuff back. Why didn't you tell me or the police?"

"I can't tell the police Beth." Mick answered tersely. "It was a vampire. The same vampire I smelled earlier at the restaurant. This was a warning Beth."

Beth scoffed. "Mick! You promised to drop the vampire smell at the restaurant talk." she reminded him.

"You asked. I told." he replied. Technically he had promised not to mention anything about the coach hanging around Beth, not the vampire smell on the coach. "The person who robbed you is not human and they are not happy. And not human and not happy is a very bad combination."

"Oh great. I guess next you're going to tell me I'm not safe here and to pack a bag and go stay at a hotel until you can take care of the person responsible. Today is turning out to be one of the worst days of my life. And to think it started out so well." she muttered sarcastically falling back onto the bed.

"You heard what the police said Beth. They said that while the person wasn't here now and statistically they don't return to the scene of the crime, they could come back. And how useful are the police going to be against a vampire?"

"If it is a vampire like you say, and that's a very big if, you're right the police are useless. But what am I supposed to do Mick? Live in fear? Run away? I have a job to do. Am I really any safer at a hotel? If this vampire really wanted to he could get to me anywhere."

Mick thought about what Beth said. She couldn't stay at her apartment since this vampire knew where she lived. He could follow her anywhere and even though Mick could keep an eye on her if she stayed at a hotel, he couldn't be sure she'd be completely safe during the hours he rested in his freezer. There was only one solution and Beth probably wasn't going to like it.

"You're right. Pack a bag Beth. You're staying at my place." he told her matter-of-factly.

"What?" Beth replied. "No." she answered sitting up on the bed.

"No? Why not? It's the perfect solution." Mick insisted. Why did she have to be as stubborn as he was?

"Because I'm still mad at you!" Beth replied. "I haven't forgotten what happened earlier at the restaurant."

"Alright I'm sorry!" he pleaded. "I'm sorry I crashed your date. I'm sorry that I was so jealous of the stupid guy that I couldn't see straight!" he told her forcefully. "Now will you pack a bag so we can go?"

Beth rose from the bed silently. She shot Mick a look over her shoulder.

"You can stay at my place until I can deal with this vampire. Then when we know it's safe you can come back here. It won't be forever." he explained.

"What about work and my car?" she asked as she moved to the closet and pulled out a large overnight bag.

"You can still go to work. Take whatever you need with you. Clothes, whatever girly things you might need. If you're feeling up to it, you can drive your car to my place. I'll follow you just in case you get sick and have to pull over and throw up in a bush."

Beth brought the bag over to the bed and walked over to her dresser. "I don't think I'll be throwing up again anytime soon. I feel much better than I did earlier. I still need sleep though." She began pulling clothes from the dresser drawers. She turned and looked at Mick. "Uh Mick, there's one flaw in your perfect solution."

Mick rose from the bed and took the clothes she was holding from her. "And that would be? I can go grocery shopping so there's actual food in the house, I have so many channels on my television you'd never get bored, wireless internet access, laundry in the building, I have a clean fully functioning bathroom…"

"I'm not so sure this is a good idea. Where am I going to sleep Mick? You don't even have a bedroom, let alone a bed." she informed him.

She had a point. It wasn't as though he had the need for a bed. Even when he was human, he'd slept on the couch. It wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep but after spending so many years sleeping in a freezer, he couldn't complain.

"I've been meaning to get a bed, you know for house guests. There are a few rooms upstairs. One of them is off of the bathroom, adjacent to he freezer room, it's empty right now. I usually use it for storage, but I can turn it into a guest room." he lied. He never had plans to use any of the rooms for anything other than storage and he didn't have any house guests to entertain.

"I can sleep on the couch Mick, it's not a big deal. You don't have to go to all that trouble."

"It's no trouble. I can probably order something today and have it delivered tomorrow if you can stand one night on the couch."

"Right now I would sleep on the floor without protest." she told him gathering the last of her clothes. "I just need to grab a few things from the bathroom and then we can go. Can you please grab my blue and white duffel? I saw it in the kitchen earlier." she asked disappearing in the bathroom.

"Yeah sure." Mick said as he walked out of Beth's bedroom. He made his way to the kitchen where her duffel bag lay on the floor beside the island. Mick lifted the bag from the floor and inhaled deeply scenting it for vampire. It appeared that the robber had not disturbed Beth's bag. "Got your duffel." Mick shouted from his place in the kitchen.

Beth appeared a few minutes later, purse, and overnight bag in hand. "Great. Thanks." she told him as she attempted to take the blue and white bag from his hand.

Mick shook his head and held his hand out for the bag she was carrying. "We tried this before remember? Lemme take the bags."

Beth sighed and handed him her overnight bag. "Fine, I've got the keys to that stupid blue Barbie car. You're going to follow me right?"

"Unless you want to wait and get the car later?" Mick asked. He wasn't sure he wanted her to drive seeing as she'd gotten so sick earlier and she was completely exhausted.

"It's not like you live very far Mick. I'll be fine. If I have to go get the car later that means even less sleep. I have work tomorrow." she reminded him.

"Alright." he conceded. "I'll be right behind you."

Beth nodded grabbed her keys from her purse and headed to the broken door. The landlord would be repairing it this time.

Mick and Beth exited the building, rode the elevator together down to the parking garage and got into their respective vehicles. They both started their cars and pulled out of the lot, Beth exiting to the street first Mick following behind just as he said he would.

They made it to Mick's apartment complex without any problems, parked their cars and headed into the building, Mick carrying Beth's things. Beth again had tried to take her bags from him but he insisted that he carry them and Beth, she was just too tired to argue.

Mick unlocked the door to his apartment hesitating when he remembered what it had looked like earlier. Hopefully the cleaning crew Josef sent over had taken care of the mess. He swung the door open and peered inside. Everything, with the exception of things that were broken beyond repair was back in its place. He smiled.

"Ladies first." he motioned for Beth to enter.

Beth walked into the apartment and looked around. It was cleaner than normal. And what was that she smelled in the air, bleach and lemon? She inhaled the scent as he walked over to the couch.

Mick followed Beth closing the door behind them. He set down her bags making a mental note to retrieve the rest of her packages including the large dress box from his car later.

Beth plopped down on the couch lay back and looked around. Several things were missing from Mick's apartment. All the statues he had on the shelf behind the couch, the lamps and glass sculptures, the coffee table. "Were you robbed too?" Beth asked playfully as she settled herself on the cushions.

Mick chuckled. So she noticed some things were missing. How was he going to explain this one. "I'm doing some redecorating." he answered carefully.

"Oh." Beth sighed. "I like it. It's less cluttered this way. Were you doing some cleaning too? It smells like clean in here."

"Yeah, it was just some spring cleaning. Got rid of some stuff, cleaned up the stuff I didn't get rid of." Mick tried.

Beth closed her eyes and curled up on the sofa. "What'd you do with the stuff you got rid of?" she asked yawning.

"Oh, I gave it to Josef." Mick answered quickly.

"Oh." Beth stated. "I'm sure he appreciated that."

"Yeah. Lemme grab you a blanket." Mick said when he noticed how comfortable Beth was becoming.

" 'kay" she replied softly.

Mick ran up the stairs to his bathroom and grabbed a blanket and a pillow from his linen closet. He returned to the living room to find Beth almost asleep. He brought the blanket over to the couch unfolded it and put it over her. He set the pillow down by her head in case she wanted to use it. "Sleep well Beth." he whispered leaning towards her.

"Mhmm I will." she murmured. "Night Mick… Thanks."

"You're welcome Beth."

"Mick..?" Beth asked her eyes closed and her face peaceful with almost sleep.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"You're a horrible liar. Josef would never want anything from your apartment."

Mick chuckled. "Yeah, you're right. I'll tell you the real story later."

"Sure." she replied sleepily.

"Sweet dreams Beth." he bent to kiss her forehead softly.

A delicate snore was Beth's only reply.

Mick smiled and laughed to himself. She looked so peaceful even when she was snoring. He walked over to his office which had been reorganized thanks to Josef's cleaning crew. He sat down at his desk and turned on his computer. He shut off the speakers so the sound wouldn't disturb the sleeping red head on the couch. He had some things to do. First order of business, he had to get a bed.

It'd been a long time since Mick had owned a bed. And like everything else in the world, mattresses had evolved. Mick found a local furniture store that was moderately priced and ordered a bed to be delivered tomorrow at 3 PM.

Next order of business was to call Josef, and apologize to Alana. Mick closed the door to his office and lifted the phone from the receiver on his desk. He hit speed dial 3 and listened as the phone rang.

Josef answered the phone after a few rings. "Kostan." he stated grouchily.

"Josef." Mick replied.

"Mick, Alana won't shut up about lunch. I had to send her to go look at flowers for the party on Saturday. She was driving me out of my mind! She kept muttering something about bein' cheesed off about some shady eejit ?" Josef asked sounding very confused.

"I don't speak Alana Josef, sorry. But I think she's talking about Beth's date with coach hangs-with-new-vampires." Mick answered.

"Oh, so she's in the company of a male freshie? They say once you go vampire you never go back." Josef said with a chuckle.

"It's not funny Josef. Beth is in danger. This guy she told me she was having lunch with, ended up being a client of mine and Beth's coworker. He coaches football at the school where she's working undercover, and he smelled of new vampire. He treated her so poorly during lunch, I wanted to rip out his ribcage and wear it as a hat! I ended up taking her back to her apartment because she got sick, she's really run down. The new vampire broke into Beth's place, stole a bunch of her stuff and made a huge mess. She's staying with me until I can track down the vamp and deal with him."

"You and blondie are shacking up?" Josef replied sounding surprised.

"No, we're not shacking up. She's sleeping on the couch. I sleep in a freezer." he reminded his friend.

"She's on the couch? I hate to even sit on that thing. How can you make our sweet, beautiful, delicate Beth sleep on that sofa of yours?"

"I just ordered a bed for one of the extra rooms upstairs. Our Beth will only be sleeping on the couch temporarily." Mick explained emphasizing the word 'our' and chuckling slightly. Since when did Josef have any claim to Beth?

"Wow this is serious. You bought her a bed Mick? Marry the girl. She can't be sleeping in your bed without a wedding ring on her finger." Josef insisted happily.

"Funny, I know for a fact that you don't subscribe to that school of dating and relationships. How many women have you had in your bed before marriage Josef?" Mick challenged.

"I don't have time for that long of a conversation right now Mick. I do have a business to run."

Mick could hear the devilish grin in his voice. "Thanks for the advice buddy. I'm working on it. Right now I'm just happy to have Beth not angry with me and sleeping in my apartment."

"She's not angry with you today? Damn! I just lost some money." he muttered. "The girls and I have a pool going." Josef explained.

"You're betting on mine and Beth's relationship? Josef you need a hobby."

"I have plenty of hobbies. Golf, book club, me and the girls watch that television show on Wednesdays and Thursdays where one of 20 dancers get picked to be Americas Favorite Dancer. Alana introduced me to Twitter, which is addictive and Netflix. You can watch whole films on your computer." Josef informed him.

"Speaking of Alana, I sort of need to speak with her. Would you tell her to call me when she gets in later?" Mick asked.

"Sure." Josef replied. "Then maybe she can drive you batty for awhile. She's acting stranger than usual today. Must be that time of the month."

"Yeah, now that you mention it she was behaving more peculiar today than usual. She told me she'd never, in her one hundred twenty four years, met someone like Brandon. He's the coach Beth had lunch with. One hundred twenty four years Josef ? You don't actually believe she's a witch do you?"

"Nah, she's not a witch. There's no such thing. It's just a harmless fascination. Like I told you before, she's never given me any reason not to trust her. She's never taken any money from me. She's the best, most efficient secretary I've ever had, she matches me wit for wit…"

"Sounds like someone's hot for secretary." Mick interrupted.

"Alana?" Josef asked with a heavy laugh. "She's just like one of my girls. We're friends."

"Joseph who are you kidding? You're pretty intimate with your friends." Mick helpfully pointed out.

"Not Alana." Josef assured his best friend. "I've never fed from her."

"You're not attracted to her?" Mick questioned the elder vampire.

"Of course I'm attracted to her! She's beautiful! I'd have to be a fool not to be attracted to her. It's just different with Alana. I… I can't explain it." Josef tried.

"I know why its different Josef. You don't have to tell me." Mick chuckled. "I know the feeling."

"You know less than you think." Josef replied flatly. "Now tell me about this newly turned vampire who broke into Beth's apartment?" he insisted changing the subject.

"I was going to do some surveillance of the good coaches house earlier after I dropped Beth off but she's here and I can't leave her alone, not when I know there's a newly turned angry vampire keeping a close eye on her."

"I'd be happy to come human-sit Blondie for you." Josef offered. "It could be fun. She's entertaining."

"She's sleeping Josef and she's a grown woman for Pete sakes, she doesn't need to be babysat. I just need someone here in case our vampire friend decides to show up. I have to get some food for her too while I'm out."

"Sounds like human-sitting to me. You have to watch it make sure it doesn't get hurt, feed it. I draw the line at diapers." Josef answered sarcastically. "I've changed my mind."

"I'll tell Alana that you like her." Mick threatened smugly. "You think she's driving you crazy now."

"I'll be over in twenty minutes." Josef muttered something under his breath.

"Thanks buddy, I owe you one." Mick said with a laugh.

"Yeah, you do. More than one." Josef reminded him before ending the call.

Mick heard the dial tone and couldn't help but laugh. He knew Josef was keeping track of all the favors he owed him, but it was worth being in Josef's debt to make sure Beth, who was still asleep on the couch, was safe.


	22. Sitting, Waiting, Wishing

**Sitting, Waiting Wishing

* * *

**

Josef came over twenty minutes later just as he said looking as he usually did, in a designer suit and tie, a black hard cover book with a white and red flower on the front in his hand.

"Hi." he greeted with a quick wave as he entered Mick's apartment.

"Hi." Mick replied. "Beth's sleeping." he informed him bringing a finger to his lips.

"In the middle of the day?" Josef remarked. He pulled his watch from his coat pocket. "It's not even six o'clock yet."

"I told you she's not feeling well. She hasn't been sleeping much, she's stressed out. I don't know how humans do it." He looked at the book Josef held in his hand. "That's another one of those vampire novels isn't it?" he asked keeping his voice low.

"New Moon. We're reading it in my book club. Did you read Twilight yet?" Josef questioned as he walked further into the apartment.

Mick grabbed his coat from the back of one of his arm chairs. He looked at his friend. "I don't really have time to read a stupid book about vampire teen romance.."

"What chapter are you on?" Josef interrupted taking a seat on a chair by the couch.

"The first one. I got as far as page twelve the other night before hitting the freezer. The girl character was just getting into the new truck her dad bought her." he admitted sheepishly.

"You've barely started." Josef chastised. "It gets better." he insisted.

"I'll keep that in mind." Mick shook his head and sighed. He grabbed his keys and began heading towards the door. "I'll be back soon. If Beth wakes up do not under any circumstances tell her where I went."

Josef made a face. He set his book down on the only side table that had escaped Mick's wave of destruction unharmed, and rose from the chair he was sitting in. "What do you want me to tell her? She's going to notice that you're not here. And she's probably going to ask why I'm sitting here staring at her." he reminded his friend.

"Tell her I had errands to run, that I'm making a run across town for something. I'll be back later with dinner. There's blood in the fridge. I don't have any actual food…" Mick thought for a moment. "she'll probably order take out if I'm not back in time." He opened the front door and stepped out into the hall.

Josef followed Mick to the door. "Alright, but if she finds out I'm lying for you and stakes my ass, you're going to pay my dry cleaning bills for the next year. You would not believe how astronomical my dry cleaning bill is every month."

"Uh…Deal." Mick agreed nodding his head. He looked at Josef and then suddenly rushed back into his apartment over to where Beth lay sleeping. He bent down and kissed her forehead softly.

Josef smirked. "Aww that's really cute. Now go before she has time to miss you."

Mick walked to the door again, glanced one last time at Beth and looked over at Josef. "Keep her safe Josef. She means the world to me."

Josef stood at the door his face humorless. "I know Mick, I will."

Mick said nothing as he turned and walked down the hallway. He heard Josef close and lock the door behind him. Beth would be safe with Josef he assured himself as he stepped into the elevator.

The sun had already set on downtown Los Angeles. The dark night sky was the perfect backdrop for a city full of bright lights. Los Angeles residents were driving home from work, children were starting their homework. Families were clearing the dinner dishes or finishing that game of Monopoly they hadn't quite completed yet. It may have been night time but it was by no means quiet in the city. Mick knew, because he could hear it all.

Even from inside his car more than a few miles away, he could hear the sounds of suburban life off of US 101. He exited the freeway and drove in the direction of the coaches address. Brandon Creassup's home was located on Pennsylvania Avenue, about ten minutes from the high school, according to the client file he had brought with him.

His plan was to park a street or two away from the Creassup house so that if this new vampire was visiting the coach, Mick would be far enough away that the vampire's poorly developed senses would not detect his presence. Having pretty well developed senses of his own, Mick could be over 100 feet away from someone or something and still be able to hear every sound they made clearly. That more than came in handy in his profession. Sometimes, he was thankful for his vampire abilities. Especially in times like these when the safety of someone he loved was at stake.

Mick parked his car in an empty lot on the corner of East 1st Street and North St. Louis Street and turned off the ignition. He turned off his lights and sat back in the drivers seat to listen, really listen to everything going on around him.

Across the street Mick heard two female voices talking about homework.

"Alright Lori spell restaurant." the woman said to her young daughter.

"Restaurant, r-e-s-t-a-u-r-.." Lori hesitated.

"Go on sweetie." the woman encouraged. "You're doing so great."

"a-n-t?" the girl finished question in her voice.

"That's right!" her mother encouraged! "You're going to do fine on your test tomorrow." she assured her.

Mick smiled at the sounds of happiness and laughter coming from the first house on the street. He filtered the sound to a house a few yards down which was also a very happy household.

"OH HARRY! YES THAT'S RIGHT! RIGHT THERE!!" A woman inside the house cried.

Lots of moaning and groaning fell on Mick's ears. He instantly filtered out the sound embarrassed he'd invaded the happy couple's privacy. Instead, he found himself listening in to a house at the end of the street where something very interesting was taking place.

Mick heard a door slam angrily and the nervous heartbeat of a human. He scented the air. Male and the smell of decay. It was the Creassup house. Mick listened intently to what happened next.

"Wh-ere have you been?" The coach asked the person who had entered the house nervously. The person without a heartbeat, the person who smelled of new vampire: three month old new vampire.

"You don't get to ask me where I've been!" the vampire barked. "I've been out cleaning up the mess you made. That's where I've been."

Mick could tell the coach was scared his heartbeat was erratic, his breathing staggered. He could also tell this vampire, while young, was strong and capable of being dangerous, very dangerous. Why would the coach have someone that dangerous in his house? Didn't he have a very ill son who still lived at home? A sick human who couldn't fight off a vampire's advances was like the vampire equivalent to a McDonald's happy meal.

"I give you one lousy job to do you stupid ignorant human," the vampire continued. "and you fuck that up!"

"I- I'm sorry." Brandon replied shakily. "I- don't know what happened I…"

"Don't make excuses!! Excuses are for the weak." The vampire growled. "Isn't that right coach?"

He heard Brandon make a noise in agreement. Something that sounded like a whimper.

"Buck up! Be a man!" the vampire scolded. "First I find out Beth Turner is working undercover at the high school and you're just too stupid to notice. You have a television. You have a computer. How is it possible that you have never seen her news broadcasts? Candie Kane? Does that sound like a real name to you?"

Brandon was silent. But Mick could hear how hard his heart was pounding. He was genuinely scared of the vampire, and had every right to be. This vamp was not only strong and dangerous, he was also very smart. He had figured out who Candie Kane really was, and for some reason was threatened by her.

"Then today I find out that private investigator you hired, Mick St. John, is a vampire!"

Brandon swallowed hard. "What?!" he all but squeaked. "He's not a vampire. He can't be!"

So the vampire knew who he was. That didn't surprise him.

"Oh but he can be. That's right coach, you're brilliant idea is this close to blowing up in our faces! I don't give a damn about those missing girls anymore. I'm not going to have my secret exposed!" the vampire told him adamantly.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'll take care of everything." the coach swore. "Just don't… you didn't hurt Candie did you?" Brandon asked hesitantly.

"Candie? You mean Beth? I left her a warning." he laughed. "You have a new job now coach. Get St. John and Turner off the case. They're working together. Any idiot who knows either of them knows that they've been working together for the last six months. Tell her you know who she is. Hopefully it'll scare her and she'll quit. Fire him, but don't make it look suspicious! Lie and tell him you can't afford it anymore. After all, you do have a sick kid to take care of." he mocked.

This vampire who was probably nothing more than a young adult when he was turned was bragging about trashing Beth's apartment and exposing them.

Brandon's voice quivered. "What's going to happen?" he asked.

"If you don't get them off the case and away from the school? I'll get rid of them both permanently." the vampire assured him. "Don't think I don't know about your little infatuation with Beth."

Mick heard a whoosh as something light possibly fabric was thrown across the room.

"Here's a souvenir of your little girlfriend. If you don't do as you're told, that's all that'll be left." he laughed maniacally. "Who knew Beth Turner wore black lingerie to bed? She doesn't seem like the type."

Mick's blood boiled. It took all the focus and control he had not to jump out of his car, race down the street, break the door down and tear the little shit apart. How dare he threaten Beth, riffle through her things and take something personal of hers for his own sick pleasures! Then of course there was the coach. Brandon was obliviously very afraid of the vampire he'd allowed in his home. Busting in there to rescue him could make things worse, especially with a sick kid thrown into the mix. But if Brandon was so scared why associate with a vampire?

"Where's my son?" the coach asked near tears.

"You're son has nothing to do with this anymore." the vampire replied. "I call the shots around here coach. Don't you forget it."

There was a shuffling of feet and another door slam followed by sobbing.

"Hayden…" Brandon cried softly.

Mick got his answer. The vampire had probably promised to save his son from death. He'd seen it before. Some vampires would offer their services to save a loved one in exchange for a great deal of money or some other form of payment. It never ended well. In most cases like this one, the vampire made a devil's bargain and ended up killing the person who desperately wanted their help.

Brandon was just an innocent man trying to save his dying son. And this vampire was preying on his weakness. Innocent. Mick reminded himself as he started his car and pulled out of the empty lot. He may have been guilty of being a pompous jerk and treating Beth poorly at lunch the other day, but he was a man with a son who was dying. He tried to put himself in the coach's shoes.

If he had a son who was dying would he make a deal with the devil to save him? What about Beth? Hadn't her mother made the same deal with him? Hadn't he promised to save her from death? No. That was different he assured himself. He was different. It would be his job as her sire to see to it that she adapted to her new life. Beth was beautiful, good and kind there was nothing dark in her. She would never become a monster. That was something he was sure of.

He drove through the downtown streets this new information weighing heavy on his mind. On the way to the grocery store he thought about what he would tell Beth. He now knew for sure that coach Creassup was involved in something dangerous with a vampire who had too little self control and too much anger towards them. Would she believe him? She would have to he decided, as he pulled into the Super King Mart parking lot. If she didn't, well, he'd find some way to convince her, and if that didn't work, there was always locking her up in his apartment until the vampire could be dealt with. Mick grinned, happy with the idea of having Beth all to himself. He turned off the car, pulled the keys from the ignition and got out of the vehicle. His next thought. What would the 'prisoner' want for dinner when she woke up?

Josef sat in the same armchair he was seated in before Mick left his book open in front of him. He was finding it very hard to concentrate on the words on the page and had been reading the same paragraph over and over again.

He hated it when he couldn't concentrate. He knew why he wasn't able to concentrate and he also knew that until he dealt with the reason for his lack of concentration it'd stay that way.

Damn Mick for opening his big mouth earlier. Why were his feelings about anyone or anything any of Mick's business? They were friends great friends sure, but he didn't share his real feelings with even his best friend. He didn't share his real feelings with anyone.

He was fine keeping everything to himself. Or so he thought, until Mick brought up Alana, his secretary. She was a great secretary, a little on the eccentric side sure, but she was beautiful, creative, smart, she kept his office running like a well oiled machine. There was something about her…

He knew very little about Alana, he decided. Even in the past four years he'd only learned a few superficial things about the mysterious beautiful red head who spent her days sitting behind a desk just a few feet from his office.

He knew she had a sweet tooth. She always ate dessert first, and unlike the rest of the girls in LA, she didn't care about how many calories she consumed. He knew her favorite color was emerald green and whenever she wore the color, it made her already green eyes stand out even more. He knew she liked a band called Blue October. She had made him a copy of one of their albums once, he liked it well enough, but he preferred the classical sounds of Beethoven over rock music. He knew her favorite flowers were purple lilacs and she always had a vase full of them in the middle of the conference room table. Something he didn't mind. He knew about her cat named Lysander, whom she talked about as if he were a person, insisting that he could take care of himself. He never was much for cats. But she seemed to care a great deal about hers.

Josef knew that Alana loved to shop. She never came in wearing the same thing twice, with the exception of the emerald ring she wore on the third finger of her right hand. It seemed she was always wearing that. He surmised that it must be a possession of meaning.

He had recently learned just how important manners were to her. He had good manners, he thought to himself, as he sat up and straightened his tie. And he considered himself a gentlemen. He always treated his girls with the utmost respect.

He knew Alana was Irish, anyone who heard her speak could figure that out, but he knew nothing of her origins. Where did she come from? Who was Alana Dawson?

When he had hired her four years ago, he had been impressed with her resume; the people she'd worked for. He never bothered to give her any sort of interview. He just hired her from what he saw on paper.

When she walked into his office for the first time on the day she started he was intrigued by her. There was a feeling of de ja vu, and the feeling hadn't stopped since. It had only gotten stronger. There was something about her. Something he couldn't put his finger on. Something that a table of numbers or an annual market growth chart couldn't help him figure out. He was going to have to figure this one out on his own.

Josef sighed, rose from the chair and walked through the living room to Mick's office. He glanced in Beth's direction to make sure she was still sleeping comfortably and then snuck behind Mick's desk. He reached into his pocket for his cell phone and groaned when he realized that he had left it downstairs in his car. Instead he sat down at the desk and reached for Mick's business phone. He looked up at the clock on the wall. It was well past eight o'clock. Alana would be at home by now, probably relaxing. Did he really want to bother her?

He dialed her cell phone number, realizing that he didn't know her home phone or even if she even had one. There was too much he didn't know about her. The phone began to ring. Josef nervously played with his tie as he waited for her to answer.

"Hello Mick I swear I didn't do it." Alana laughed.

"Uh.. Good evening Alana." Josef replied.

"Ah feck! Ye listen ta me Josef Kostan, I am not comin' back into work tonight. I don't care if the entire stock market jest crashed. I am taking me bath!"

"Oh..?" Josef questioned trying to hide the amusement from his voice. "Well that's alright then, this can wait. It's not important."

"Good." she stated happily.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow…" Josef muttered he could hear running water in the background.

"Oh for heaven's sake Josef, what is it ye want? And why are you callin' me from Mick's? No one's keeled over have they?" Alana questioned worry and concern in her voice.

"No. No one's dead. I'm just over at Mick's, I left my cell in the car. I'm keeping an eye on Beth while Mick runs some errands. Someone broke into Beth's apartment earlier today and I think she's a little shaken up. Mick didn't want her left alone."

Alana gasped. "Oh! Is she alright? Twas probably that Brandon! No… he's too much of a gobshite ta be able to get in her apartment." she muttered aloud.

"She's alright. Like I said a little shaken up and Mick mentioned something about her being sick but right now she's asleep on the couch. I don't think it was the gobshite who broke in her place. Mick has some idea. " Josef explained.

"Well thank goodness yer there. Did ye want me ta come over and watch her fer ye?" Alana asked giddily.

"Well… if you're not too busy. I hate to interrupt your plans…." Josef began

"That's fine. I'll jest put some clothes on and come right over." Alana told him as she turned off the water. "Lysander get out of here! Don't ye be peeking at me! Mind yer manners! Rotten cat!"

Josef stifled a laugh. "Well, I'll let you go so that you can get dressed and discipline your cat. Do you know where Mick lives?"

"I know whereabouts. If yer there I'll find it." she informed him pointedly.

"Alright. Well, if you get lost his address is…"

"Ye stay right where ye are, and I'll find it." Alana insisted.

"O-kay. I'll see you in a little while then." Josef replied a little worried about her insistence that she'd find him wherever he was. Was Alana stalking him?

"That ye will. Bye." Alana hung up the phone before Josef could say another word.

Josef set the phone back down on the receiver and sat back in his chair. Alana Dawson was very strange, but he liked it. He liked her.

In the living room Beth began to stir. Josef heard her moving around against the couch cushions. He rose from Mick's desk and crossed the apartment to where Beth was lying.

Beth opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. Where was she? She wasn't in her bed. She sat up quickly and looked around remembering a few moments later that she was at Mick's where she would be staying until….?

Josef took a seat in the chair by the couch. "Good morning star shine." he greeted.

Beth jumped a little and all but shouted when she saw him. "Josef!" she brought a hand to her chest. "Don't do that! You scared me half to death."

"I went online earlier and saw how much you and Alana spent on my black card today. That's scary." he said with mock seriousness.

"Uh…" Beth replied nervously. She looked away from Josef.

"Beth, don't worry about it. I was just kidding. Trust me, I know how well Alana can shop." Josef stated with a grin. "I should make her my secretary\personal shopper. She has impeccable taste. Expensive, but impeccable.

Beth smiled and laughed. "Well in that case, thanks for today. I really needed it. I haven't had that much fun in awhile."

Josef looked at her quizzically. "What do you mean? What did I do?" he questioned with a smile on his face. "I had nothing to do with it. It was all your new best friend's idea."

Beth gave him a knowing look. "There was a very mysterious gas leak at the school today. One that will only take a day to repair."

The elder vampire just continued to grin.

Beth got up from the couch stretching as she stood. "So do you have control of everything in the free world or just Los Angeles?"

"They don't like me too much in Tajikistan." Josef replied with a devilish smirk. "I'm glad you had a good day. Mick mentioned you needed some time off. That you'd been working too hard."

Beth's face fell. "Speaking of Mick. Where is he? Not that I'm not enjoying your company Josef."

"Oh Mick. He uh had to run some errands downtown. He'll be back soon." Josef rose from his chair. "Are you hungry? Mick mentioned picking you up some groceries but if he wasn't home in time you could order take out." He walked across the room and to the kitchen. He pulled a drawer open beneath the counter hoping Mick had a few takeout menus left over from his time of being human.

Beth followed Josef to the kitchen. "Mick had errands to run downtown?" she questioned. "Do you know where downtown? Or what kind of errands?"

Josef located a take out menu for the Chinese place down the street. "How about Chinese? I've never had it, but my girls just love it. They always order Chinese on movie night."

Beth made a face. "Josef, do you know you're kind of the vampire equivalent of Hugh Hefner?"

Josef scoffed. "Why because I have girls, money and power? Lots of people have those things." he reminded her.

"No, it's because you have girls, money, power and a grotto." Beth pointed out.

"I am much cooler than Hugh Hefner could ever be. Thank you very much." Josef remarked bitterly.

"Well I can't argue with you there. I highly doubt Hugh Hefner can have a whole school shut down for a fake gas leak to get one of his 'girls' some time off. By the way Alana informed me that I'm one of your girls. What exactly does that mean?"

"It means I care and want to keep you safe, look after you." Josef explained. "I'm like that with all my girls."

"The gifts lately..? Are you trying to recruit me to your harem? Because honestly Josef, nothing against you, but I'm just not interested. I don't make a habit of feeding vampires." Beth continued.

"They're called freshies, not a harem." he corrected her. "I don't want you to be a part of my freshies, and I don't want you to feed me, I've already eaten. I'm trying to feed you. Now can you please pick something to eat so that Mick doesn't come home and think I didn't feed you? You're already too skinny." he looked her over to prove his point. "Practically wasting away. Now how about that Chinese?"

"I could eat some Chinese." Beth replied with a smile.

"Sounds good. We'll just order two of everything. Then you'll have leftovers." Josef pointed out.

"Yeah, for like two months. Thanks Josef but I don't think we need to order that much food. A simple dinner order should suffice. What time is it anyway?"

Josef pulled his watch out of his pocket. He flipped it open and looked at the time. "It's just about 8:30 PM."

"I wish I hadn't slept so late. A five hour nap is going to make it impossible to get to sleep tonight." Beth said with a sigh

"Well if you want another day off.." Josef began.

Beth held up her hand. "No. I'm good. But thanks for the offer. Tomorrow's just going to be a tough day. The squad has their regional's qualifying competition on Saturday and my boss Willa is already pushing us so hard. The team missed a day of practice today…"

"So practice will be twice as bad tomorrow." Josef finished for her.

Beth nodded. "It's alright. Nothing I can't handle."

"Right. Sure." Josef muttered under his breath.

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

Beth looked at Josef. "Is Mick expecting someone?"

Josef shook his head. "No, but I am." He walked through the kitchen to the front door and without even having to look at the security screen knew it was Alana.

Another thing he knew about her; she always smelled like the Sweet Pea body spray she carried in her purse. He scented the air, Alana smelled like Sweet Pea and… Chinese food? He opened the door a smile on his face. Alana had single-handedly solved the takeout issue without even knowing about it.

"Alana." Josef greeted happily.

"Josef." she replied rushing past him. She was concerned about Beth. The poor girl had had an awful day.

Beth scampered over to the door the minute she heard the Irish woman's voice. "Alana!" she said cheerfully.

Josef made a face and closed the door. "Thanks for coming by…" he muttered under his breath. "Great to see you."

"Beth! Darlin' Beth! Ye poor little thin' ." she set the bag of food she was holding down on Mick's kitchen counter. "Don't ye worry 'bout anythin'. I'm here now. Leavin' ye with Josef after the day ye've had! Has he been bein' nice ta ye?" she shot Josef a look over her shoulder. "He'd better be."

Josef walked into the kitchen after making sure the door was secure.

"Josef has been very hospitable." Beth assured the other red head.

Alana smiled and nodded. "Aye, he is a good one. Isn't he? Nothin' like that fella from lunch today."

"Are we still talking about the gobshite?" Josef asked groaning softly.

"The very one." Alana replied. "Not only is he a gobshite and ill mannered. There's jest somethin' about him. If I didn't already have a cat I'd make him one."

Beth and Alana laughed together like two teenage girls.

Josef rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for bringing dinner Alana. Josef here had just convinced me to order something." Beth told her friend.

"Well ye don't need ta now. I've taken care of it, jest like I take care of everythin'. Ye know Josef would be lost without me." Alana reminded her employer.

Josef walked over to the kitchen cabinet and pulled out a short glass. He listened to the girls giggly banter as he moved to the refrigerator. He opened the door, took out a bottle of processed blood and made a face before removing the lid and pouring some in the glass.

"Isn't that right Josef?" Alana asked.

Josef looked up at Alana as he put the bottle back in the fridge. "Huh? Oh yeah sure." he replied. He brought the glass to his lips and took a sip.

Alana scoffed and rolled her eyes. She turned her attention back to Beth who was busy rummaging through the take out bag Alana had brought.

"Kung Pow chicken extra spicy?" Beth asked looking at Alana. "How'd you know?"

"Ye mentioned it while ye were tryin' on shoes today. Since Josef called and said ye were stayin' at Mick's I figured ye might like somethin' ta eat." Alana replied with a smile.

"Thank you Alana. I really appreciate it. I could definitely use the comfort food right now." Beth opened the carton of food, took out a fork wrapped in plastic and dug into her dinner.

"Don't mention it." she walked over to where Josef was sulking like a child sipping his blood. "So what was it ye really wanted ta ask me?" she questioned.

Josef shrugged his shoulders. "Wasn't important. Thanks for bringing Beth dinner."

"Fine then. I'm goin' home." Alana replied with a tilt of her head.

"No you're not." Josef challenged. "You wanted to come over and see Beth because you're other option for the evening is going home and fighting with that cat of yours." he turned his back to her and went back to sipping his blood.

Alana scoffed. She grabbed a handful of sweet and sour sauce from the counter and threw it at the back of his head.

Josef whipped around and looked at her in shock. "Did you just throw….?"

Beth who had been watching the whole thing tried not to choke or spit out her food. She swallowed quickly. "Sweet and sour sauce! She threw sweet and sour sauce at your head!" Beth crowed.

"Aye I did. Now dry yer arse and tell me what it is ye really want. Yer drivin' me effin' batty!" Alana warned.

Josef walked towards her. "Can I talk to you alone, in the other room for a minute?" he asked.

Beth looked at the two of them a worried expression on her face.

Alana turned her head up at the vampire. "Fine." she replied icily.

"Good." Josef replied walking out of the kitchen.

Alana turned to Beth "Don't ye be worryin' 'bout me. Tis him ye should be worried about. He's goin' ta get a verbal lashin' he won't soon forget." she winked at Beth. "Ye jest eat yer chicken." She followed Josef through the apartment.

Beth sighed and went back to her dinner. Whatever was going on she hoped they could work it out.

Josef and Alana made their way into Mick's office. He closed the door behind them for privacy.

"You just threw sweet and sour sauce at my head. Why?" Josef asked. "What did I do?"

"Got yer attention didn't it?" Alana spat arms crossed.

"You don't need to get my attention, you already have it." Josef assured Alana as he took a step closer to her.

"Good. Then tell me what it is that ye want?" Alana prodded.

"Are you doing anything on Saturday night?" The vampire questioned.

"Aye, I plan on gettin' dressed ta the nines, goin' ta this swanky party I heard about and dancin' with every man in the room." She informed him.

"Yeah me too." Josef answered a little too quickly. Unaware of what he was really agreeing to.

Alana looked at him strangely. "Really? Did ye call me this evenin' ta tell me yer a bloody poof? Coz I'm havin' a hard time believin' that." she stifled a laugh.

"What?! No! I meant dancing with every woman at the party." he corrected.

"Well, that's better. Ah, don't tell me, ye want me ta take notes at the party ta write up some publicity fer ye. Well I'm not workin' ." she remarked stubbornly.

"I don't want you to work at the party." Josef assured her.

"Alright. Am I still allowed ta go?" Alana wondered aloud.

"Yes. I invited you. Or I am inviting you… not just as an associate." Josef tripped on his words.

Alana looked at Josef strangely "I already got an invitation…" she thought for a moment. "Oh! Are ye tryin' ta ask me on a date Josef Kostan?"

"That depends, are you planning on accepting?" Josef asked her nervously.

"You'll have ta ask to find out." Alana stated simply.

"Would you be my date for the party on Saturday night?" Josef asked. He felt like a teenager standing here asking out the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes on. She was out of his league. Too good for someone like him. It would serve him right if she said no.

"That depends. Are ye still goin' ta dance with every woman in the room?" Alana questioned.

"Not if I already have a full dance card. What do you say Miss Dawson, would you accompany me to the Old Hollywood Glamour Party on Saturday evening?" Josef replied timidly.

Alana smiled a little. "I would be very pleased to accompany ye Mr. Kostan." She moved closer to him, stood on tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek. Her heels returned to the floor and she smiled up at him.

Josef smiled back at her. He took an unneeded breath.

"Now see, that wasn't so hard now was it?" Alana asked before she left the office a bounce in her step.

"Not so bad at all." Josef agreed. He stood in the middle of Mick's office feeling dumbstruck.

Alana raced over to the counter where Beth was eating and leaned on her elbows, face in hands. She grinned at Beth. "Are ye enjoyin' yer dinner?" she asked giddily.

Beth nodded. "It's delicious" She swallowed her food. "You made it out of the lions den."

"Aye, and with a date." Alana informed her

Beth's jaw dropped. "You and Josef?"

Alana looked at her friend nervously. A million thoughts running through her head. Was she not good enough for Josef?

"Please don't kill him, he's Mick's best friend." Beth advised taking another bite of her dinner.

"I'll do me best." Alana assured her.

"I got a little worried when I didn't hear screaming." Beth said with a laugh.

"Ye thought he ate me didn't ya?' Alana said with a goofy grin.

"No, I thought you ate him. I wasn't the least bit worried about you. Even though you were the one to throw condiments at the back of his head."

Alana brought her hands to her face and giggled. She grabbed a handful of sweet and sour sauce and placed it in Beth's palm. "Try it out on Mick." she insisted.

Beth accepted the sauce with a smile. "Is throwing sweet and sour sauce at the back of a guys head some sort of strange Irish foreplay?"

Alana looked at her friend and lost it. She started laughing and couldn't stop. Strange Irish foreplay! That was hilarious. She put her head down on the counter and banged the metal surface with her hand.

Beth looked at Alana and couldn't help but chuckle too.

Josef came out of the office a smile plastered on his face. There was a pretty pink lipstick mark on his cheek where Alana had kissed him. "What I'd miss?" he asked concerning the Irish woman who was currently having some sort of seizure on Mick's kitchen counter.

From between her arm and the table Alana managed to make some sounds and form actual syllables. "Sweet and sour sauce!" she cackled.

Josef stood by the counter watching Alana. He was completely twitterpatted.

Mick walked in the door a few moments later confused to find Alana face down on the counter laughing hysterically. Josef was in what appeared to be some kind of coma, lipstick on his cheek a huge smile on his face and Beth laughing on the other side of the counter Chinese food in front of her.

"What the hell?" Mick asked setting down the bag of groceries he was carrying.


	23. A Million Pieces

A Million Pieces

Mick grabbed the groceries from where he'd placed them on the floor and moved further into his apartment. He shot a look at Josef, an angry look. A look that said he was disappointed. Hadn't Josef promised to take care of Beth? Instead he'd dragged her out of bed so that she could entertain him.

Alana lifted her head from the counter, took a deep breath and tried to gain some composure. "Hello Mick." she managed. "I love yer place. Tis really well decorated; a great use of space."

"Hi Alana." Mick replied hesitatingly. "Thank you." What was Alana doing here? Why was Beth standing at the kitchen counter laughing when she should be off her feet resting? Well, the standing thing was partially his fault. The dinning room table and chairs had not survived the meltdown he'd had earlier which he had taken out on most of his furniture.

Josef who missed the look Mick had given him, snapped out of his Alana trance and smiled at his friend. "Hey. You're home." he greeted.

Beth who had since stopped laughing focused her attention on Mick's face. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was not happy.

Josef glanced over at Beth. "See, I fed her, just like I promised I would."

Mick nodded. "I can see that." he spoke flatly. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Josef said cheerily. He cleared his throat. "Uh, I mean anytime I'm not busy." The elder vampire was having a hard time keeping the smile off of his face. "Because, sometimes I'm too busy to human-sit for you." he adjusted the collar of his shirt.

Mick set the bag of groceries down at the end of counter and then looked at Beth pleadingly. She looked alright. Her color had come back. She didn't appear to be unable to stand on her own like earlier. Maybe she was feeling up to company.

Beth smiled at Mick in response. "Alana brought over this amazing Chinese from Panda Express. Josef and I were arguing about takeout when she just showed up with this delicious food." She explained taking a bite of the meal in front of her. "They were both great sitters. Provided food and entertainment." she told him hoping it would lighten the mood that had settled over the room.

"The credit fer all the entertainment goes ta Josef here." Alana turned to Josef and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Mick sighed. "Sorry, I wasn't expecting to come home to a party." He muttered. He had expected to come home to a sleeping Beth and Josef sitting in his armchair reading. A nice quiet scene.

"Oh, this isn't a party Mick." Josef assured his best friend. "It's a gathering. Trust me, I know parties. In order for it to be a party there has to be freshies on tap, techno music blaring in the background, disco lights…"

"We were jest keepin' Beth company." Alana added helpfully.

Mick glanced at Alana as she spoke. He then turned to Josef. "Sure looks like you were having a party Josef. You have lipstick on your face." He pointed to his own cheek. What had gone on in his apartment while he was gone?

Josef's eyes widened. "Oh." He grabbed a napkin from the kitchen counter and began rubbing off the lipstick.

Beth snorted and looked at Alana who was clearly wearing the same shade of lipstick that was on Josef's face. Alana shrugged.

Mick turned to Beth who was smiling. She had looked so fragile earlier. Now she was standing at the counter smiling and chatting with her friends. "You're sick. You're supposed to be off your feet, resting." he reminded her.

"I'm fine Mick." Beth insisted. "I'm feeling a lot better than I was earlier and I did rest. I've been resting since you brought me here. I got up at 8:30 and I didn't have dinner until fifteen minutes ago. Ask Josef and Alana. They were here."

Alana nodded. "I'm thinkin' its jest a 24 hour bug."

Josef murmured in agreement.

"As it is, I'm probably not going to be able to get much sleep tonight, which sucks since and I have to get up early for work tomorrow." she took a bite of her dinner and then closed the container it was in and set the fork down on the counter. "Even though Josef was kind enough to offer me another day off." she winked at him.

As Beth spoke an alarm went off in Mick's head. Beth couldn't go to the school tomorrow. It was too dangerous. He said the first thing that came to his mind, what he was hoping to discuss with her calmly and rationally later. "You're not going to work tomorrow."

"Excuse me?" Beth replied her eyes shifting to Mick. "I'm sorry, it sounded like you just said I'm not going to work tomorrow."

And he instantly regretted it. "You're not going to work tomorrow." Mick repeated. He met Beth's gaze for a moment and then turned away from her.

Josef glanced over at Alana. "Awe how cute, a lover's quarrel and us here to witness it. Aren't we lucky?"

Mick ignored Josef's comment busying himself by removing the groceries from the bag he'd brought home. He set the first item that was on the very top, a bouquet of spring flowers in the sink out of sight.

Alana felt the tension in the room rising.

"You can't tell me that I can't go to work tomorrow Mick. I'm perfectly fine. There's no reason for me to miss work." Beth argued moving towards the dark haired vampire.

Mick said nothing but continued removing grocery items from the brown paper bag. Her missing work tomorrow had nothing to do with how she was feeling.

"Mick..." Beth said in a warning tone.

Mick remained silent. He knew better than to argue with her.

Beth groaned and made a face. Angrily she grabbed the sweet and sour sauce from the counter and like Alana had done earlier, flung it at the back of Mick's head.

Mick felt something hit the back of his head and turned around slowly facing Beth. "Did you just throw something at me?" he asked with a grin. He knew exactly what had been thrown and who had thrown it. It amused him.

"And that'd be our cue ta leave." Alana said stifling a giggle by biting her lip. She grabbed Josef by the sleeve and began pulling him towards Mick's front door. "C'mon Josef."

Josef went along with Alana somewhat hesitantly. "But I don't want to leave." he whined. "The night is just getting interesting."

"Ye can walk me ta me car, that's interestin' too." Alana insisted pulling him out of Mick's apartment and closing the door after them

Beth placed a hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing.

"Why did you throw something at me?" he asked confused. It wasn't the first time she'd thrown something at him. Lately they'd both been in the mood to throw things.

Beth removed her hand from her mouth. "You were annoying me. And I thought maybe if I threw something at that thick head of yours what I'm saying to you might actually penetrate." She took a breath. "Mick, you cannot keep doing this overprotective, parent hovering thing."

"I'm not hovering and I'm not trying to parent you. I'm just concerned." Mick replied.

"Well, you being overly concerned isn't helping anything. While we're on the subject you have no reason to be upset with Josef and Alana. All they did was keep me company while you were out. It was a nice quiet evening. We didn't play Dance, Dance Revolution or repel off the side of the building. They wouldn't have allowed me to do anything that could harm me. Besides, Alana doesn't play Dance, Dance Revolution anymore since Josef's gotten so good at it." she grinned.

Mick sighed and moved towards her. "I'm sorry. It just scared me earlier to see you so sick. It scares me to think that there are things I can't protect you from; illness, disease…" he confessed lifting a hand to her face. He brushed a stray strand of her red hair from her forehead.

"We humans are just so fragile." Beth reminded him tentative to his touch. "Where were you anyway? Josef was a little dicey on the details when I asked earlier. Were you out rescuing other people from having fun? "

"No, I had some errands to run. I went grocery shopping. A human in a house with no food makes for an angry human. You're already angry enough at me." he motioned to the bag that still needed to be unpacked. "I got you some juice and milk, peanut butter and jelly, yogurt, bread, bagels, coffee, tea, lunch meat and ice cream. Do I get points if I got the right flavor?" he asked.

"You got me ice cream?" Beth asked poking her head in the almost empty bag.

"And that pink stuff you were talking about earlier, Pepto Bismol." He handed her the bottle. "I don't suggest taking that pink stuff and eating the ice cream, even if it is cherry flavored. Something tells me that's not a good combination."

Beth smiled. "Thanks for the warning. And thanks for the groceries. I was going to pick up some stuff after work tomorrow."

Mick sighed interrupting her. "Beth sit down. We need to talk." he told her.

Beth looked at the vampire. "Uh-oh, this is where you tell me you used to be a woman right?" Beth asked with a grin.

"What?" Mick shook his head at her. "No." he replied with a scoff. "This is serious. Please, sit down." he urged motioning to the sofa she had been sleeping on earlier.

Beth bit her bottom lip, walked over to the sofa and sat down. "This has to do with where you were earlier, doesn't it?"

Mick took a seat on the opposite end of the couch. He nodded. "I went downtown to do some surveillance for the case." he began.

"Did you find anything out that might help us?" she asked hopefully settling her legs beneath her.

"Yes and no." Mick replied. "I think it's time we wrap this case up. I don't think we're going to be able to find anything. I've got nothing but dead ends. You've been undercover for a week now and haven't been able to find out anything. You should contact the school and resign from your job as assistant cheerleading coach. I'll call Maureen and ask her to lift your ban from Buzzwire. You can go back to work and forget about being Candie Kane."

"You're giving up on the case?" she asked sounding surprised. "Mick, you don't just give up on a case. That's not like you. What's really going on?"

"Nothing's going on. I'm going to the school tomorrow to speak to Coach Creassup about my decision. I'm letting the police handle the case. I have other cases that I'm neglecting." he lied. He didn't see any reason to bring up the new vamp again. Beth had made it clear she didn't want to hear anymore about that.

"Mick! No! You can't do that! We'll find something out soon. I'll dig deeper. I'll ask all the cheerleaders tomorrow and the teachers. I'll talk to Brandon about the missing girls… the custodial staff." she pleaded. "Maybe I can convince Maureen to do a story. We can't give up Mick! Please, one more day."

Mick sighed. "Do you really think you're going to be able to get anything out of those sugar, high-hormone driven zombies you call students? Or the teachers? Or anyone there for that matter?" He was going to be at the school all day tomorrow. He could agree to giving her one more day on the case.

Beth nodded animatedly. "I'm positive that someone knows something they're not telling me. You know me Mick, I can tell when I'm being lied to." she stated giving him a pointed look. "My reporter instincts are telling me there's more to this story. We have to find it. Maybe I could get on my computer and-" she stopped midway through her sentence. "My computer. I no longer have a computer. I guess it's a good thing that my computer is password protected and so are all my files. I'm going to have to get a new laptop this weekend."

"You're welcome to use my computer for now, until you can go pick one up." Mick offered.

Beth smiled. "Does that mean I get one more day on the case?" she asked hopefully.

Mick smiled back. "One more day. But only one. After tomorrow, we're done."

Beth leapt from the couch and wrapped her arms around Mick. She tried very hard not to squeal. "Thank you." she told him sincerely sitting on the couch next to him.

"I'm going to be at the school pretty much all day tomorrow, so…"

Beth released Mick from her hug. Her face fell. "Mick I can't exactly investigate with you around. You tend to make people nervous."

"I make people nervous?" he questioned quirking a brow

Beth nodded. "It's the face I think. Or maybe it's the vampire thing." she said with a laugh. "Vampires make some people nervous."

"Well then tomorrow think of me as a fly on the wall. A part of the furniture. I'll try to keep the scary vampire at bay. If you need me for any reason I'll be close by, but not too close. If not, you won't see me or hear me." he assured her. "I have to be back here in the late afternoon for a furniture delivery anyway."

Beth nodded. "Sounds good to me. Well I think I'm going to shower and go to bed. I have a long day tomorrow. Six AM comes early. Then there's school all day and Willa wants me at practice two hours early." Beth rose from the sofa and began walking away. She paused when she got to the stairs, turned around and looked back at Mick. She pursed her lips. "Two things. One. Where did you put my stuff when you brought it up? And two, I know that I've been in your shower before," she blushed referring to a night she wanted to forget having to do with another case they had sort of worked on together. "but I don't exactly remember where your bathroom is."

Mick laughed, rose from the couch and walked towards her. "Your bags are in the spare room; top of the stairs, first door on the left. The bathroom is the third door on the left and there are clean towels in the closet."

Beth smiled at Mick. "Thanks." she told him before disappearing up the stairs.

"You're welcome." Mick replied with a chuckle as he watched her ascend the stairs.

Josef reentered Mick's apartment a few moments later.

Mick turned and looked at his friend. "Josef, I thought you left with Alana."

Josef sat down in one of Mick's armchairs. "You thought I'd leave without saying goodbye to my best friend?"

Mick joined him in the living room and took a seat on the couch. "Beth went up to take a shower. You missed the fight we didn't have. Sorry to disappoint you."

Josef scoffed. "Figures. I was downstairs talking to Alana about her car, which is a sweet little 2008 Lexus LF-A Roadster."

Mick quirked a brow at his friend. "I thought that was still in the concept stages?"

Josef nodded. "Yeah, I asked her about it. She told me, and I quote. 'Yer not the only person who knows people.' Can you believe that?" he laughed.

Mick shook his head. "You and Alana seem to be pretty friendly lately. What was with the lipstick, and since when does your secretary work after hours?"

Josef smirked. "She's got this crush on me. I'm just trying to keep her happy. She's a good secretary."

"She certainly looked happy earlier." Mick said with a chuckle.

Josef scoffed.

"So did you." the younger vampire pointed out. "You looked like the cat that ate the canary."

Josef rose from the couch, chest puffed out and looked at his friend. "I don't know have any idea what you're talking about. She asked me to take her to the party on Saturday night. I've had a few offers, but none that I really wanted to accept. So I accepted hers. What was I supposed to do? I don't want her to quit."

"So you're leading her on instead? You better watch out Josef. She'll probably turn you into a mouse or some other rodent to entertain her cat with." Mick laughed.

"How do you even know about Lysander? I thought you said you didn't know anything about Alana. I wouldn't lead anyone on, especially Alana! She's a lady! And she's not a witch, so I don't have to worry about her turning me into anything. Now keying my car.. .that's something to worry about."

"Josef, Josef, calm down. Forget I said anything." Mick insisted.

Josef tugged at his suit coat and rolled his neck from side to side. "Let's change the subject. What happened tonight at the coach's house? Did you find out anything?"

Mick nodded. "Why don't we go up to the roof and talk? I don't want Beth to hear." he rose from the couch.

* * *

The next morning after a good night's sleep, Beth rose from the sofa , quickly made her way through the quiet apartment, got dressed, and made herself some coffee. While she was waiting for the coffee to brew she grabbed a bagel and after finding Mick didn't have a toaster, got a napkin to wrap the bagel in. Thankfully she could just use the toaster at school in the teacher's lounge to warm her breakfast.

Beth searched Mick's cabinets for a coffee mug and found the glass mugs that he had given her coffee in on quite a few occasions. She poured herself some coffee, drank it quickly, set the mug in the sink and grabbed her napkin wrapped bagel. She slipped her purse onto her shoulder, snatched up her duffel bag and headed for the door. She paused in the entrance way of the apartment. Some flowers in a simple blue ceramic vase on a table that had been moved from the living room catching her eye. She stopped to look at them. Since when did Mick have flowers in his apartment? Beside the flowers there was a note on the table.

Hope you slept well. See you at the school later.

- Mick

Beth shook her head, juggled her purse and her duffel bag and somehow managed to open the front door. It closed behind her with a soft click. Knowing Mick's security would keep anyone from breaking in Beth walked down the hallway to the elevator, stepped inside and rode down to the parking garage where she parked her car. She fished her keys out of her purse, got off the elevator and walked over to her car ready to start another busy day.

When Beth arrived at the school that morning at 7 o'clock the campus was a storm of chaos. There were three news vans blocking the bus route to the front of the school, reporters interviewing students and teachers and students gathered around to watch and listen. The first thing Beth thought was, uh oh, the missing Belmont cheerleaders had become a story; a story she was missing out on.

She made her way through the sea of people, trying her best to ignore the cameras. She saw Willa outside of the gym being interviewed for K-11 news. They were not talking about the missing cheerleaders, instead they were talking about the regional's qualifying competition. All this news coverage for a cheerleading competition? Seemed like a waste of good airtime to Beth.

Willa who was all smiles waved her hand over to her urging her to stop and talk to the cameras as well.

"And this is our newest member of the Belmont Broncos All Star Cheer Squad, Candie Kane." Willa said to the reporter proudly.

The reporter and a few others who had gathered began making their way towards her. She shook her head and shot an adamant look at Willa that said she did not want to be on camera before quickly slipping into the gym entrance. Beth rushed to the safety of her office, dropped her bags beside her desk and plopped down in front of her computer.

Normally Beth had no problem with being on camera, but when she was a part of the story, well that was different. She pitched her breakfast into the trash and turned on her computer to check her email. There was no way she was going to be able to get to the teacher's lounge anytime soon. She'd just have to make sure she ate more at lunch than usual. She could exist on just coffee. She'd done it before.

Beth weeded through the school bulletins and teacher's announcements on her Belmont email server. There was a mass email from Willa reminding her and the rest of the cheerleaders that practice was to be held two hours earlier tonight. Beth deleted the reminder and opened the last piece of mail in her inbox, a strange message with the subject line, re: your computer. She didn't recognize the sender Q05_B09BHS , but curiously opened the message anyway. It was probably just spam, she thought to herself as the message loaded. The email opened in a new window and read;

Your laptop is under the bleachers in the gym. Fifth row, middle bench, seat number E-17.

There was no signature. Nothing else was written in the email. Just instructions on where to find her laptop. Her laptop? The laptop that had been stolen from her apartment was under the bleachers in the gym? Had someone at the school broken into her apartment? Beth took a deep breath. No, she decided this was just someone's idea of a joke. She closed the message and her email server and rose from her desk checking the time before turning off her computer's monitor. It was 7:30. School would be starting soon. Beth grabbed her duffel bag from the floor and walked to her office door. She poked her head out into the gym for any sign of reporters and when she saw none, made her way to the locker rooms to change into her uniform. If the email she had received was any indication of how her day was going to be, it was going to be an interesting day.

At 10:45 AM, Willa blew her whistle signaling the end of morning run and told the girls to head to the showers. She motioned for Candie to come towards her, a mischievous grin twisting her lips.

Beth who was just getting her breathing back to normal forced her tired body to walk to where Willa was standing. Beth managed a smile.

"So Candie Kane is camera shy?" Willa teased. "The news coverage will be great for this weekend's regional's."

Beth nodded. "They've been working so hard. That was a good run." she told the coach making polite chit chat.

Willa smirked. "I don't know about that. I'm thinking of making the girls wear ankle weights the next time. They're just not getting the amount of exercise they should and some of them, I'm not going to name names…" she motioned with her head towards a girl named Janelle that Beth had become fond of. "Are getting a little too heavy to throw up in the air."

"They're teenagers in high school, Willa. You can't expect them to give up all junk food. It's a part of their everyday lives." Beth reminded the coach.

"I gave up junk food. I don't eat dairy, white sugar, meat or gluten. That's the kind of commitment I expect from these girls." Willa informed Candie. "It's that kind of commitment that wins me trophies."

Beth's mouth dropped open. Willa had confirmed what she already thought. She was obsessed with winning. Obsessed enough to kill?

Willa looked at her assistant coach. "I mean… wins the team trophies." she took a deep breath. "Well, I've got to get back to the gym. I'm glad we had this talk. Maybe you can talk to the girls at lunch about their uh… health?" She looked Candie over from head to toe and then shook her head. "Never mind, I'll talk to them tonight at practice." She didn't give Beth a chance to say anything. She just turned and walked away like she always did when she wanted to end a conversation.

Beth brought her hands to her hips and scoffed at Willa's retreating figure. How dare she imply there was something wrong with the way Candie looked. Beth looked fine. Better than fine. Sure she'd been working herself to death to look that way, but it had definitely paid off. The dress she'd bought for Josef's party looked fabulous on her! And no obsessed freak was going to tell her otherwise.

Beth smiled to herself as she slowly walked across the field. She didn't have to be back at the gym anytime soon, she was going to enjoy the beautiful LA spring weather.

Mick parked his car in the visitors lot and walked to the main office to check in. The secretary gave him a visitors pass which he stuck to the grey t-shirt he was wearing beneath his leather coat and made his way to the gym. He had never given the coach a specific meeting time. If Brandon was too busy to meet with him, well he'd just find something to occupy his time, like the copy of Twilight he'd brought with him. Mick walked through the school listening to the sights, sounds and picking up on the strange looks he was receiving from the students; students who looked equally strange to him with their blue hair and facial piercings. The bell rang signaling a change of classes just as Mick entered the gym. He took a seat on the bleachers but then changed his mind when the gym began to flood with students. Instead, he walked over to Beth's office slipped inside and took a seat at her desk.

Okay, so he'd said he wouldn't bother her today. Her office was empty and Beth was nowhere to be found. Mick leaned back in her chair and retrieved his book from his interior coat pocket. He opened to the page where he'd left off the night before and began reading page 40. He was in the middle of reading about the snow in Forks when a light knock at Assistant Coach Kane's door interrupted him. Mick dog eared the page, closed the book, tossed it on Beth's desk and rose from the chair he was sitting in. He made his way to the door and opened it to reveal a tall, slim, dark haired teenager who was wearing way too much makeup, a pair of faded and ripped jeans and a tank top like one Beth wore as part of her uniform. On her feet were impractical high heeled open toed shoes.

"Uh, you're not coach Kane." the girl said to the tall dark and handsome man on the other side of the door. She eyed him appreciatively.

Mick smiled and shook his head. "No, I'm not. Sorry." he apologized. "I'm looking for Coach Creassup, I thought this was his office." he lied unconvincingly.

The girl nodded. "Right…" she replied. "Coach Creassup, the football coach's office is the next door down. This office is the office that belongs to Coach Kane, the assistant cheerleading coach. See her name on the door." she pointed her perfectly manicured fingernail to the masking tape on the door with Candie Kane Assistant Coach written on it in black sharpie.

Mick glanced at the door and laughed. "Oh, you're right. I'm obviously in the wrong place."

The girl rolled her eyes and walked into Candie's office. "Yeah, so how do you know Candie? Are you her boyfriend or something?" she moved to the desk and sat down on the wooden surface.

Mick cleared his throat and looked at the girl. "Thanks for pointing out my mistake. I'll just go find Coach Creassup's office now."

"It's right next to this one. Can't miss it." She told him as she lifted her purse into her lap and began digging through it. She retrieved what looked like makeup and a mirror and began putting it on. "So, what's your name handsome?" she asked puckering her lips in the mirror before snapping it closed and putting it back in her purse with her makeup.

"St. John." Mick replied carefully.

"You don't look like a saint." she eyed him again. "But whatever. I'll be sure to tell Coach Kane that Mr. St. John came to see her." she replied with a toss of her head.

"No you uh really don't have to do that." Mick began walking towards the door. The last thing he wanted was for Beth to find out he was hovering again.

"Don't have to do what?" a pretty blonde who was dressed similarly to the girl sitting on the desk asked as she entered Candie's office, her ponytail bouncing as she walked. Like the dark haired girl she too carried a purse, a pink purse. She looked at Mick. "Hi." she greeted cheerily and then glanced at her friend. "Eve, do you know where Miss Kane is? I have to talk to her about something."

Eve, the dark haired girl shrugged. "Duh. I'm waiting in here to talk to her too Tiff. I figured she'd be back from the field by now. Hopefully she gets here soon or I'm gonna end up with detention for missing geometry."

Mick who noticed both girls were wearing Belmont Bronco's logo's on their shirts observed their interaction quietly.

"Yeah right, Mr. Stone like loves you. I'm the one who's going to be in like major trouble if I miss history. Miss Nimblett has it out for me, I swear." she moved to the desk but instead of sitting down on top of it like Eve had done, she took a seat in the chair behind it. She looked over at Mick.

"Hi again. So who are you? Are you new here?" asked the blonde. "I'm Tiffany what's your name?" she added with a giggle.

Mick sighed. He had to get out of this office. He did not envy Beth, at all. In fact he felt bad for her. He'd been listening to her talk about the going's on the past week, but now he was seeing it first hand. Everyday this week she'd been forced to deal with these girls.

"He's Mr. St. John. I suspect he's Miss Kane's boyfriend." Eve shared with her fellow cheerleader.

Tiffany's eyes widened. "Really? Awe that's sweet! I didn't know Miss Kane had a boyfriend. It's very nice to meet you. Are you waiting for her too? Are you going to take her somewhere romantic for lunch? Our cafeteria sucks. I suggest the little bistro down the street. It's tre chic." Tiffany babbled.

Eve shot a look at the blonde. "Tiff, zip it. Save your brain power for history." she suggested.

Tiffany nodded obediently. Then she began squealing a noise that Mick thought for sure had come from a pig or a small child. But there was neither a pig nor a small child in the room. Just a vampire and two teenage girls.

"Omigosh! Whose book is this?" Tiffany asked snatching Mick's copy of Twilight from Candie's desk. "I totally love this book! It's like the best ever!"

Mick moved back to the desk and took the book from the blonde's manicured hands. "It's uh, mine." he confessed a bit embarrassed.

Eve watched the exchange with interest. "You read Twilight?" she questioned with a look of disapproval.

Mick nodded and tucked the book back into the interior pocket of his coat.

"What do you think of it?" Tiffany asked. "Isn't it just the greatest book? Vampires are soo cool." she stated dreamily.

Oh if only she knew. Mick thought to himself.

"It was an alright book." Eve muttered.

Tiffany turned to her friend. "You loved it Eve. You're just mad because you can't have Edward for yourself." she turned back to the tall, dark, handsome stranger. "Isn't it such a romantic story, at first he wants to kill her then he has to stay away from her because he wants to kill her and then he falls in love with her. I want a love like that."

Eve scoffed. "Tiff there's no such thing as vampires. Sorry to burst you're deluded little bubble."

Tiffany's face fell. "Well, I know, but it's fun to pretend right?"

Mick just shrugged. What was there to say? Obviously these girls talked enough for all three of them.

Eve hopped down off the desk a moment later. "I'm gonna have to come back later which bites because I don't have anymore classes on this floor and I have to walk all the way back here." she complained. She slung her purse over her shoulder and walked to the door. "Tiff, tell Miss Kane I came by please. If you can remember."

Tiffany nodded. "Bye Eve. I will." Tiffany replied with a wave.

Eve exited the office leaving Mick alone with Tiffany.

Tiffany turned to Mick who was still standing uncomfortably by the door. "Sorry about Eve. She's been really cold and bitchy since our friend Melanie disappeared. I think somehow she feels like it's her fault. Which is sad because it's totally not."

Mick's ears perked up. He walked further into the office and looked at Tiffany. "Why would she think that?" he asked.

Tiffany looked at Mick. "Well, see me and Mel were supposed to go to the mall one night and Eve was stuck spending the night entertaining Hayden Creassup. He's our quarter back, he got some Cancer which is really sad and all, but he's not the nicest guy; really grabby with the hands." Tiffany cupped one hand over her mouth. "If ya know what I mean."

Mick nodded and urged her to continue. Talking to Tiffany was looking hopeful.

"So anyways, Eve can't stand Hayden. They used to be boyfriend and girlfriend until Hayden started looking at Nicole, our old assistant coach, in more than a friendly way. She says she caught them making out, and Nicole ended up quitting the squad, but I don't really know if I believe that." she sighed. "Eve can be kinda dramatic."

All teenagers were dramatic. Mick already knew that.

"So the night we were going to the mall. Eve called Mel, who is like the sweetest girl you'll ever meet, and asked if she'd do Hayden duty. It's like babysitting. You go over watch TV with him, listen to music, do homework, play games. Mel agreed and that night she walked home from the Coach's house and just POOF! Disappeared." The blonde explained. "It's really sad. No one talks about it. But Coach Creassup, who feels really guilty about the whole thing because, I mean she was last seen leaving his house, he told all the parents that he hired some big shot detective to find her." Tiffany covered her mouth. "Oops. I don't think I was supposed to tell anyone that."

Mick shook his head. "That's alright I won't tell anyone you said anything. And I'm sorry about your friend. "

"Thanks." Tiffany replied rising from the chair. "Well, I'd better get going too. I'll come back later. It was really nice meeting you Mr…" she brought her finger to her chin. "I'm so sorry, I'm like so bad with names. What was your name again?"

"Mick." Mick told her with a smile. "It was nice talking with you too, Tiffany. And don't worry, you're Edward is out there somewhere. I'm sure of it." he assured her with a smile.

Tiffany beamed as she left the office a smile on her face a bounce in her step.

Mick just shook his head. "Teenagers." He murmured to himself as he exited Candie's office. He looked at his watch. It was 11:15 AM. Beth should be back to her office by now. Fearing something had happened to her he rushed through the gym. First, he had to find her and make sure she was safe and then he had to tell her everything he'd learned about Melanie's disappearance from Tiffany. Melanie Burke was last seen leaving Brandon Creassup's house, an important detail that the coach had conveniently left out of the story.


	24. Snow Blind

Snow Blind

The weather was starting to get cooler as Beth made her way back to the gym. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders wishing she had brought her zip up sweatshirt with her. She crossed the parking lot walking a little faster than she had been and happened upon a group of students, a few of them football players, sitting outside on the steps. She recognized Tiffany, one of her cheerleaders, and Mark Dupre the football player that Willa was always yelling at among them.

Beth approached them a confused look on her face. It was past the time to change periods yet here almost an entire classroom of students sat passing around a box of powdered doughnuts and drinking from blue and red soda cans.

"Uh, hi guys. I hate to break up the party, but it's time for class. So put the food away and go there." Beth informed them in an authoritative tone.

Mark looked over at the assistant coach a smile on his face. "Hey Miss Kane. You want a doughnut?" he grabbed two from the box shoved one in his mouth and held one out for Candie to take.

"No thank you Mr. Dupre. What I want is for you all to get to class. This isn't a free period. You all know better than this. Tiffany," she looked at the blonde. "don't you have history with Mrs. Nimblett right now?"

Tiffany got up from the stairs and shrugged. "Miss Kane, we all went to history. Mrs. Nimblett wasn't there. We waited a few minutes thinking maybe she was late, coz you know, you grown ups get slow when you hit you're 30's, and she never showed up. Brian had some doughnuts in his locker and Mark got the sodas and we all decided to sit outside." the blonde girl explained.

"Did anyone think to call the office or ask another teacher about Mrs. Nimblett?" Beth asked bringing her hands to her hips.

Twenty five students all shook their heads.

Beth groaned. 'Teenagers!' she thought to herself. "Alright, everyone grab your stuff. You're coming to the gym with me. You can all work on your homework in the gymnasium while I contact the main office and try to locate your teacher."

Her suggestion was met with a chorus of groans. Despite the groaning the students all took her authority seriously. They rose from the steps they were sitting on and followed behind her as they walked to the gym.

Tiffany ran up ahead of the class to catch up with her coach. "Miss Kane." Tiffany said as she came up beside the red head.

Beth turned and acknowledged the girl. "Yes Tiffany?" she asked.

"I wanted to ask you if you got a chance to talk to my biology teacher about my test grade? Coz' you know that me being able to compete this weekend with the team depends on my passing that test."

"I'm well aware of that Tiffany, thanks for the reminder. I haven't had a chance to get your test back from Mr. Schumacher, but when I spoke to him this morning he did tell me to tell you that you have nothing to worry about." Beth smiled at the young girl. "You passed."

Tiffany let out a squeal like she had over the copy of Twilight in Candie Kane's office earlier. "Thank you Thank you! Thank you! Miss Kane!"

"You're welcome Tiffany." Beth replied with a grin. "All your hard work paid off. Keep it up." she encouraged.

"Oh I will!" Tiffany assured her red headed coach. She began running ahead to get to the gym but paused and returned to the coach's side. "Oh, I ran into Eve at your office earlier. She told me to tell you she's looking for you and there was this really cute guy there. Tall, dark hair, haaand-some! He was waiting for you too. Eve thought he was your boyfriend."

Beth sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Was his name by any chance, Mick?"

Tiffany nodded. "Yeah that was his name!" she told Candie happily. "Is he your boyfriend? Coz if he's not, will you find out if he's single? He's really hot!"

Beth snorted. "Oh sweetheart, he is way too old for you, trust me." She turned to the rest of the students. "Everyone sit on the bleachers. You can talk but keep it down and no food. Sodas are to be thrown away and doughnuts are out of sight. If I see them, they're mine. I missed breakfast this morning and I would love a doughnut."

Everyone laughed as they entered the gym a few minutes later, the students taking their places on the bleachers as the coach had asked. After she made sure they were settled, Beth walked over to the offices where she found Mick leaning against her office door. She groaned and made her way over to him.

Mick smiled when he saw Beth approaching.

"Mick." Beth hissed her voice low. "What are you doing here? I thought you said you were going to stay out of sight today." she reminded him.

"I was out of sight." he insisted. "I was in your office waiting for you. A few of your students showed up and they thought it was weird that you weren't back yet so I decided to go look for you."

"You're not out of sight if someone sees you." Beth pointed out folding her arms across her chest. "At least two of my cheerleaders saw you."

"Let's go in your office and talk." Mick suggested placing his hand gently on Beth's elbow and guiding her towards the door marked Candie Kane Assistant Cheerleading Coach.

Beth sighed but allowed him to escort her through the door of the office she worked in. Beth took a seat at her desk and watched as Mick closed the door behind them. "Okay." She took a breath. "Let's start with what you're doing here."

"I already told you that I had a meeting with Coach Creassup today." Mick answered shoving his hands in his pockets and leaning against the closed door.

"Yes, but that doesn't explain what you were doing in my office earlier. What were you doing in my office?" she demanded.

"Reading." Mick remarked with a smirk.

"You were reading?" Beth questioned quirking a brow at the vampire.

Mick nodded and then produced his copy of Twilight from his coat. "I was reading Twilight." he said with a grin. "It seems to be a big hit with young adults. Tiffany sure seems to enjoy it. We had an interesting conversation."

"About Twilight?" Beth wondered aloud.

"Well she did most of the talking. But I found out something important."

"About Twilight?" Beth repeated.

Mick tossed the book down on Beth's desk. "No, not about Twilight. Forget the book for a minute Beth. This has to do with the case." he told her.

"Tiffany told you something about the case?" Beth looked at him curiously.

"She was talking about the other girl who was here after she left. She told me that the reason Eve was so upset was because she thought that it was her fault their friend Melanie was missing."

Beth listened intently as Mick continued.

"Eve was supposed to spend some time over at Coach Creassup's entertaining his son the sick quarterback. But Eve doesn't get along well with him because they used to be together and it ended badly. So she asked Melanie to go instead. Melanie was last seen leaving the Creassup house."

"Hmm." Beth replied chewing on her bottom lip. "That's interesting."

"I thought so too." Mick told her a little excitement in his voice. "Brandon didn't tell me anything about Melanie being over at his house. He told me she disappeared after practice."

"Why would he feel the need to leave out an important fact of her disappearance like that?" Beth asked removing her hair from the ponytail it was in. "That doesn't make sense. Are you sure you heard Tiffany right? I mean she's a nice girl, but she's not very bright, you could have misunderstood her."

"No! I didn't misunderstand her! She even told me that the coach felt so guilty he hired a private detective to find Melanie. And then she covered her mouth and said 'Oops' because she wasn't supposed to tell anyone anything. Don't you get it Beth? Brandon lied to us for a reason. I think I know what that reason is. And I think it has to do with the vampire I heard him talking to last night."

Beth shot up from her chair "What!? Mick, what are you talking about?" she practically barked. "You heard him speaking to who? When? Where?"

"Shh. Keep your voice down." he urged. "I'll explain. Just calm down."

Beth took a deep breath and sat back down. "Alright. Explain." she stated calmly.

"You remember when I told you that I smelled vampire on Brandon at the restaurant?"

Beth nodded but made a face.

"And you remember how I told you that it was the same vampire that trashed your apartment?"

She nodded again pulling her lips together tightly.

"I went over to the coach's neighborhood last night. I parked on the corner of the street in a vacant lot and I listened, really listened to what was going on."

"You lied to me!" Beth replied angrily. "You told me you would drop this crap! Instead you're stalking a perfectly innocent man just because he's a threat to you."

"That is not what this is about." he told her sternly. "You are in danger. Real danger. Not only did I hear Brandon fighting with a vampire, I heard him threaten you and me and the coach and the coach's son. The coach made some kind of a deal with the vampire having to do with Hayden. Brandon knows who you really are and he knows what I am. And you are in danger."

"This is unbelievable." she managed swallowing hard. "You're telling me a vampire robbed my apartment, and is blackmailing Coach Creassup?"

Mick nodded and made his way to the chair she was sitting in. He stooped down beside her.

"How sure are you? I mean are you really, really sure, or are you just being a jealous fool? Because I don't know if I believe that Brandon is associating with a vampire. He doesn't seem like the type of person…"

"You hang out with vampires. Josef considers you one of his close friends. Just what type of people hang out with vampires?" Mick wondered quirking a brow at her.

"That's different. You two aren't evil scary vampires." Beth insisted.

"Great. You make us sound like Carebears with fangs. I'll have you know that Josef and I were pretty badass in our heyday." Mick informed her.

"You know what I mean…"

"I'm positive about this Beth." he told her above a whisper looking into her eyes. "I know you're friends with him but its too dangerous. I don't want you alone with him and that has nothing to do with the fact that you're my girl and I won't share." he smiled warmly at her.

Beth was taken aback by his comment. His girl? She ignored the instant fluttering in her stomach this one little statement from him had caused. She knew that right now, she had to focus on what Mick was telling her about the coach. She placed a hand on her forehead and tried to digest everything. "So, what do we do now? With this new information? Am I really in danger even at the school?"

Mick shook his head. "As long as you're in a public place and not alone with him, I think you're safe. I'm going to stay close by just to make sure. I want you to go on with your day like I didn't tell you anything. See if you can get anymore information out of Tiffany or maybe Eve. Do not speak to Brandon unless you have to."

"Does this mean you're not giving up the case?" Beth asked hopefully.

Mick nodded. "We're going to solve the case. But my number one priority is keeping you safe. So if I tell you something isn't safe you're going to listen to me and do what I tell you to do. Right?"

Beth nodded, moved and scared by what he was telling her.

"If you hear anything or remember anything that anyone has said to you I want you to tell me." he continued.

Beth thought for a moment. "Oh! Nicole Bohannon!" she cried.

Mick looked at Beth a confused expression on his face. "The assistant cheerleading coach Willa lost before she hired you?"

"Yes." Beth replied. "There was something really fishy about the way she left the school. She was offered a spot on The Dallas Cowboys' cheerleading team. She resigned from her job here, packed up everything, was set to get on a plane and then mysteriously sent the team a letter telling them she'd changed her mind. Her family hasn't heard from her in two weeks. She has a Myspace and she hasn't been on there in two weeks either. I sent her an email and got her address. Maybe you could check it out. It could be related."

"Now that you mention it. When Tiffany was telling me about Eve and Hayden she said they broke up because Hayden's eyes had wandered to the assistant cheerleading coach."

"I doubt that's just a coincidence." Beth said rising from her chair. She waved her hand in front of her face suddenly feeling warm. All of this was a little too much to take. She was in danger. There was a vampire possibly killing cheerleaders; a vampire who would be happy to have her dead as well. She swayed on her feet overwhelmed by it all.

Mick rose from the floor and caught her in his arms. "You alright?" he asked alarmed.

Beth nodded and swallowed past the anxious feeling in her throat. "I sort of skipped breakfast. It wasn't entirely my fault. I wanted a bagel, you don't have a toaster or any other small appliances except for that coffee maker. I brought it to school with me thinking I'd toast it here, but the school was surrounded by news crews here to talk to the students and faculty about the competition this weekend. So I never go to toast it." she explained in one breath.

"I'll pick up a toaster on the way home." he assured her cradling her closely. "You sit, stay put. Do not leave this office. I'm going to run to the cafeteria and get you something to eat." he settled her back in the chair. "And something to drink."

Beth rose from the chair in protest. "I can't, I have an entire history class in the gym. Their teacher didn't bother to show up and they went off wandering. I have to call the office." she looked up at her computer as she reached for the phone and suddenly remembered the email she'd received that morning. "Oh Mick! I just remembered, I got an email this morning. It said that my laptop was under the bleachers, fifth row, middle bench seat E-something." Beth placed her hand on her forehead again and took a few slow deep breaths. "I thought it was a joke but… do you think?"

Mick looked at her. "It's possible. I'll check on my way back from getting you some lunch. Lock this door behind me and do not open it for anyone."

Beth nodded.

Mick leaned down and kissed her softly, quickly on the lips. He walked over to the door and slipped out of the office before Beth even knew what happened.

Beth rose from the chair on shaky legs, made her way to the door and locked it as he'd asked. She brought her fingers to her lips where Mick's had been a few moments before and smiled against her fingertips. Had that really just happened? Had Mick just snuck a kiss in on her at vampire speed? Beth shook her head and half laughed, she was no longer afraid. Mick would keep her safe, just like he promised, just like he always had.

She returned to the desk and made her call to the office informing them of the twenty five students who were in the gym because their teacher had gone missing. The secretary thanked her and assured her they would do something about the situation. Beth hung up the phone and couldn't help but wonder, was the teacher really missing or had she too just become a victim among the missing?

Mick made his way back to the gym, a cafeteria tray balanced in his hands. On the tray was a roast beef sandwich, a chef salad, an apple, a milk and a large chocolate chip cookie. He hoped what he chose for Beth was an adequate meal. It had to be better than the mystery meat the lunch lady had tried to convince him to purchase. She told him that it was Salisbury steak but even he, a vampire, could tell that it looked and smelled more like dog food. He was sure Beth would appreciate the fact that he had declined her offer and chose the sandwich and salad instead.

Mick knocked on Candie's office door. "It's me. I'm back with lunch." he told Beth through the door.

Beth rose from the desk where she had been sitting playing solitaire on the computer and made her way to the door. She unlocked it and let Mick in a smile on her face. She closed the door behind him and walked back over to her desk where she stood looking at the handsome vampire.

Mick set Beth's lunch down on her desk. "Lunch is served." he told her with a grin.

Beth's eyes widened when she saw what was on the tray. "Uh Mick, how many people are you feeding? Last I checked I was only one person. I appreciate you going to all this trouble but even skipping breakfast I don't think I can eat all this."

"That's alright." he assured her. "Eat what you like. Whatever you don't finish I'll take home with me when I leave. I'll put it in the fridge and you can have it later."

"Thanks Mick, really. For everything. For the food, for letting me stay at your apartment." she started to get weepy. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you before." tears formed in her eyes and began spilling down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey. None of that. No reason to cry. It's alright Beth, you're safe." Mick told her in soothing tones. He wrapped his arms around her and just gave her the freedom to express her emotions.

"I'm sorry." she sniffled. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't even know why I'm crying." she replied resting her head on his shoulder. "I guess it's just all overwhelming."

"This whole week has been overwhelming for you Beth. I'm sorry." Mick apologized placing a kiss on the crown of her head.

Beth lifted her head from his shoulder and looked up at him. She smiled and chuckled and wiped her face. "Oh gosh. I'm such a mess. I'm sorry about that."

Mick shook his head. "You're not a mess. You just need to eat and sleep like a regular person. I think after we solve this case you need a vacation."

Beth laughed a short laugh. "Me a vacation? Where would I go? The Bahamas?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Mick answered.

A vacation sounded nice. Honestly it would be wonderful to get away from it all. Away from everything and everyone… except Mick. The very idea of being away from him had her gut twisted into knots. Sure she had been angry with him. Recently she'd kicked him out of her apartment, told herself she didn't want to see him. In reality though she had always known he would be there, and that that was what she truly wanted.

"Would you go with me?" Beth asked softly. "I know it's hard for vampires to travel but Josef travels all the time right?"

"I would go anywhere with you, Beth." Mick replied honestly. "We'll figure something out." he held her close to him and inhaled her scent. She smelled like his soap and her vanilla perfume and a smell that was uniquely Beth. He released her a few moments later. "Why don't you eat your lunch. I still need to look under the bleachers for your laptop and speak to Coach Creassup. Then I have to get back to the apartment before the delivery people get there. I'll come back afterwards."

Beth nodded and looked Mick in the eyes before reaching out with both hands to gently grasp his face. She pulled him towards her, kissed him softly and then released him. She couldn't explain why she did it other than it just felt right. It felt so natural, like it was the way it should be. Beth was both relieved and exultant when Mick responded by kissing her back. They broke apart after a minute or so and he headed for the door.

Beth's eyes glazed over with passion and unshed tears. "Did you really mean it when you said I was your girl?" she asked her voice shaky.

Mick paused at the door and looked at her. "You've always been my girl, Beth." he told her a smile on his face before leaving the office.

Beth sat down at her desk her whole body tingling from being that close to Mick. Her lips felt like they were on fire, her heart felt as if it were going to burst, her hands were shaky. Was this what love felt like she wondered. She'd read about it books, seen it in movies. But now she felt like she was actually experiencing it. She tore into her lunch while she thought about what exactly was going on between she and Mick.

Mick sought out Coach Creassup just like he told Beth he would. He planned to let the coach do all the talking. He already knew from eavesdropping on Coach Creassup's conversation last night, that he was going to be fired today. He was interested in just how this was going to play out.

" Mr. Creassup." Mick called when he saw the coach exit his office and enter the main floor of the gym.

Brandon turned around and looked at the person who was calling his name. He tensed when he saw it was Mick St. John. He took a deep breath and made his way towards him. It was best not to show fear.

"Mr. St. John. Just the person I wanted to see." The coach greeted. "Please, come in my office so we can talk."

Mick nodded and followed the coach into his office. He observed his body language and heart rate closely. The coach was nervous in his company. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do to assure him that he was a friendly vampire.

The two men entered the office, Brandon closing the door behind him. Mick looked around. Brandon's office was similar to Candie's. It was the same size, had the same furniture desk , chair, same computer. But unlike Candie's office the coach's office was decorated with football paraphernalia. Trophies and footballs, most likely team balls, filled a shelf on the wall behind the desk and a large white dry erase board hung on the wall by the door. In front of the desk were two chairs.

The coach motioned to one of the chairs. "Have a seat Mr. St. John. I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Mick sat down eyeing the coach the whole time. Here it comes, he thought to himself.

"Mr. St John. Lemme start by saying…" he looked at the dark haired male in front of him and slowly backed away before taking a seat behind his desk. "I- we, everyone appreciates everything that you've been doing to help find Melanie and Rachel. But I spoke to some of the parents and they agreed that while they believe you are probably a very good detective… they have the money to hire someone, who according to them, is uh, more qualified in the field. A big shot who used to work for the FBI. I argued your case Mr. St. John and well, I was outnumbered." He made a noise in his throat but kept his eyes on Mick's face. "I alone cannot pay you for your services. Not on a measly coaching salary with a sick son whose medical bills are literally draining me dry. So, the parents have asked me to inform you… " he reached into his desk with shaking hands and pulled out a white envelope. He placed it on the desk and slid it towards the man in front of him cautiously. "Here is your payment for the services you provided."

Mick rose from the chair. He looked at the envelope on the desk and then up at the coach who was practically having a panic attack. "Keep your money, Mr. Creassup. I wish you and the other parents luck in finding the missing girls." he replied politely.

Brandon remained seated he wrung his hands to keep them from trembling. "Please. Mr. St. John, take the money. Let's not have any hard feelings." he insisted with a smile.

"No hard feelings." Mick told the coach with a grin and a shake of his head. "Please put the money towards the school. " To show Brandon there were really no hard feelings Mick held out his hand for the coach to shake.

Brandon eyed the vampire curiously wondering if he should shake his hand. If he became violent and caused him to scream would anyone save him? Terrified, he pretended the phone is his pocket was vibrating. "Excuse me a minute." he said with a forced grin. He took the phone out of his pocket and brought it to his ear. "Hello. Oh yes. Just gimme a minute." he told the fake caller. He then turned to Mick. "I'm sorry Mr. St John. I have to take this call."

Mick dropped his hand. He nodded in response and without saying another word, exited the office. He chuckled to himself and shook his head as he walked across the gym. Beth was right, he did make people nervous. Not that that actually bothered him. It was helpful in his line of work. Nervous people tended to spill secrets.

Mick glanced at the door to the office where Beth was eating lunch and remembered he still had to check under the bleachers for her laptop. If he didn't find it. He was going to surprise her by buying a new one. He had already decided that last night after he'd gone up to his freezer. He figured if nothing else, it could be a friendly thank you for working on the case with him. Although, today things between them seemed more than friendly.

He'd kissed her. She'd kissed him and he'd kissed her back. What did that mean?

He made his way over to the bleachers where a bunch of students were sitting. He recognized Tiffany who he'd met earlier and smiled politely at the group. She waved acknowledging him for a minute and then turned back to the boy she was chatting with beside her.

Mick's eyes scanned the bleachers. Beth had said that the email she received instructed that she would find her computer beneath the fifth row, center seat, E-something. He climbed the bleachers to the fifth row looked for the letter E and when he found it, looked beneath each one of the seats for Beth's computer. He found it under seat 17 just as the email said he would. Mick grabbed the computer and made his way down the bleachers.

He knocked on the door to her office, turned the knob and poked his head inside the door.

Beth looked up from the salad she was eating and smiled when she saw Mick. "Hey. I thought you left?" she set the salad down and rose from the chair behind her desk.

"I was just about to. I wanted to see you before I took off."

"Did you forget what I looked like?" she asked with a chuckle.

"No." Mick replied with a grin. "I have a good memory. I have no problem picturing every inch of you."

Beth blushed at his comment. "Yeah uh…" she murmured unsure of how to answer that. She bit her bottom lip and took a deep breath. "I wish I had that good of a memory?"

Mick chuckled at her reaction. "So… I'm gonna leave now. I just wanted to tell you that I found your laptop it was under the bleachers and I'm taking it back to the loft with me. Oh and Brandon fired us. Well, he fired me, but he's probably going to try and talk to you at some point today. I'll try and get back here as soon as I can."

"No rush. I'll probably be here in my office for at least another hour finishing all this food you got me. Thanks again for going to the cafeteria, braving the students and the lunch ladies, very scary."

"Scarier than I am?" Mick questioned with a smile.

Beth nodded. "Old ladies in hairnets? Oh yeah, way scarier." she teased with a grin. "Aren't you supposed to be leaving?"

"You're welcome." he replied glancing at the tray of food. He noticed she'd eaten most of it with the exception of the salad and the cookie. "I'll see you later."

Beth sat back down and went back to eating her salad. "Bye." she told him as he closed the door. She leaned back in her chair and relaxed while she finished off the chef salad Mick had brought her earlier.

She heard a whistle blow outside the door signaling that a fourth period gym class had begun. She listened to the familiar sounds of sneakers scraping against the wooden planks of the floor as students ran through the gym. She could hear the dribble and bounce of a basketball. More sneakers sliding over the hard wood floor a few "Hey Moron I'm open!" the distinct voice belonging to the class skipping, doughnut eating-,foot ball playing Romeo, Mark Dupre. She laughed to herself. She'd only been here a week an already she knew some of these kids just by the sound of their voice.

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts and her relaxing lunch. Beth sat up in her chair. "Come in." she replied to the person who was knocking.

The door swung open Coach Creassup standing there a smile on his face. "Hey." he greeted.

"Hi." Beth replied with a friendly smile.

The coach brought his hand to the doorframe and leaned against it. "I haven't seen you all day. Are you hiding in here or something?"

Beth shook her head. "No, I'm still feeling a little under the weather. I decided to have lunch in my office today and forego the trip to the cafeteria." she explained.

"Oh." The coach replied. "Is it alright if I join you, or would you rather be alone?"

Beth bit her bottom lip. Mick had told her that he didn't want her alone with the coach, but if they were talking in her office that couldn't be too dangerous right? She could easily get away from him, open the office door and run screaming for help. She looked at Brandon for a moment. Could he really harm her? She'd been in situations where she'd fought off guys bigger than him. Deciding it was safe as long as she was controlling the situation she smiled and said. "C'mon in."

Brandon entered the office and closed the door softly behind him. He took a seat in a chair in the corner of the room and looked at the red head sitting across from him.

"So, how has your day been?" Beth asked making conversation. She took a bite of her salad.

Brandon shrugged. "Ah, it's been alright. It was crazy with all those reporters here this morning. I couldn't even get out of the parking lot til they left. "

Beth nodded her agreement. "Oh I know. I think it's a little ridiculous how the school puts all this emphasis on their sports teams and their cheerleading squad. What about education? Good grades? Isn't that what's important?"

"Ouch." Brandon muttered feigning a hurt expression. "You know you're talking about your own team right?"

"I know, but the girls, some of them are so bright, much brighter than anyone gives them credit for. Instead of being seen as great students they're being judged on how well they do in a silly competition this weekend. What happens if they lose? What then?" Beth questioned.

Brandon shrugged again. "I don't know. They've never lost before."

"Okay, then what about your team, when they lose how does it make you feel as their coach? Are you angry with them? Do you tell them they did their best and encourage them to do well the next time?"

"I, don't like to think about my boys losing. I try to stay positive and so do they. They maintain their grades, which is a requirement to stay on the team that's all I expect from them. Some of them can get farther on a football scholarship than they could with their actual grades."

"That doesn't make you upset?" Beth took a sip of her milk and looked at the coach.

"It's not about what I think or what I want. I don't question it. Our school is known for our winning teams, not it's academics." The coach pointed out. "If you haven't noticed even our teachers are more excited about the Friday night football games than they are teaching their classes."

Beth sighed. "It's just a shame."

"It is what it is." Brandon commented. "Are you getting nervous about the Regional's this weekend? Is that what you're worried about?"

"Yes." Beth replied convincingly. "That's just what I'm feeling. I'm worried about the girls not making Regional's with three cheerleaders missing."

"Ah, don't be. Willa knows what she's doing." Brandon assured her.

"Yeah, well, Willa worries me too." she replied with a chuckle.

"Anyone ever tell you that you worry too much Beth?" Brandon asked her smoothly.

Beth's heart dropped. He didn't call her Candie, he called her Beth. Mick had warned her that he knew who she really was.

"Yes… actually several people have told me I worry too much." she answered hesitantly. "You, called me Beth."

The coach grinned. "Well that is your name right? Beth Turner?"

Beth sighed.

"Relax Beth. I'm not going to blow your cover. I know that you're not a cheerleader. You're a reporter for Buzzwire. I didn't figure it out on my own. Hayden, being at home sick all day and being a teenager who surfs the internet, he figured it out. After he met you, he told me. We both figured you were doing some big undercover expose on the cafeteria food or teen sex in the eraser room. I thought cafeteria food. Hayden, the hormone driven male adolescent, thought sex in the eraser room."

"I'm so sorry Brandon. I would have told you, but yes, you're right. I'm working on an important story." Beth lied expertly.

"Hayden thinks it's so neat that you're working here. He begged me to let him come see you again, but lately he's been so sick. The treatments really mess with him. They're really strong, experimental. He has worse side effects than he did on the chemo. He's moody and lonely he wants to see his friends. He's changed so much. Some days I just sit and watch him sleep. I think about when he was ten years old, and how we'd toss the ball around in the backyard, and then I look at him, really look at him. I see what everything has done to him and wonder where's my son?"

"I'm so sorry Brandon. It must be so hard on you and on Hayden." she said sympathetically.

Brandon nodded tears in his eyes he leaned over in his chair head in hands and started to cry. "It is hard. It's so hard. You have no idea how hard it is Beth."

Beth rose from her chair and made her way over to the coach. She placed a hand on his shoulder comforting him. "It's going to be alright. Everything will get better." she assured him hopefully.

Beth was confused. Mick told her that the coach was dangerous because of his association with a vampire, but she saw no danger here, just a sad desperate man who was worn and tired of fighting something he had no control over.

The coach continued to cry for a few more moments, Beth standing beside him.

"I'm so sorry." she told him in hushed tones. "If there's anything I can do, please let me know Brandon."

Brandon lifted his head. "There isn't anything anyone can do. God, I wish my wife was still alive. She was so much better at handling tough times than I am. I just don't know what to do."

"If you don't mind my asking, what happened to your wife?"

Brandon took a deep breath and wiped his face with his big hands. "Jamie was on her way home from bringing our daughter to visit a friend in Canada. She stopped for gas in Bakersfield on route 5. Wrong place, wrong time. She was mugged and killed and the sad thing is they didn't even take anything from her. Hayden was already pretty sick. He was in the hospital and she didn't want to leave him but… The police seem to think she was killed by someone who knew her. I think it's a crazy theory."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Beth managed her stomach twisting with emotion. She took a deep breath to keep the tears from coming.

Brandon too took a deep breath to get himself under control. "I apologize Beth. I didn't mean to lose it like that."

Beth shook her head. "No apologies necessary, sometimes we all get a little upset. It's perfectly fine."

The coach stood rising from the chair he was sitting in. "Thanks for listening Beth. I appreciate it. I've got to get back to my gym class." He wiped his palms on the legs of his pants. "I won't tell anyone about who you really are, but be careful about who you talk to and who you spend your time with. Everybody wants something from everyone around here." he warned.

"I'll remember that." Beth said with a smile. "Thanks."

Brandon smiled at Beth and then left the office.

Beth closed the door and sat back in her chair. Today had been interesting. She had confirmed Willa's obsession with winning, Mick had found out the coach had lied and withheld information about the case. The coach had fired Mick from the case and then confessed to Beth that he knew who she was. Oh, and there was the fact that her stolen laptop was discovered under the gym bleachers after she received an email informing her that's where it would be.

She looked up at the clock on the wall. It was only 12:30. She groaned. She still had a long day ahead of her. She walked back over to her desk and took the last bite of her salad before tossing the container in the trash with the plastic wrap from her sandwich and the core of her apple. Then she moved onto the cookie.

She removed the cookie from it's plastic wrapped and broke off a piece before popping it into her mouth. It was delicious one of those big chocolate chip cookies the kind that are crunchy on the outside and soft and chewy on the inside. It reminded Beth of the cookies her mom used to bake. It wasn't warm, or fresh out of the oven but it still invoked the memory of she and her mother sitting at the kitchen table a bowl of homemade cookie dough in front of them. Beth never even had to ask for a taste, her mother Helen would always set aside a small bowl of the cookie dough for her daughter hand her a spoon and tell her to dig in.

For the third time that day Beth felt her emotions stirring. She chewed and swallowed and took a deep breath. It was just a cookie. She slipped the rest of the cookie back in the wrapper and put it away in her desk.

She turned her attention to the computer monitor, switched it on and used the mouse to open the web browser. Beth knew she shouldn't but she found herself typing in Buzzwire's web address. It'd been a whole week since she'd last spoke to Maureen.

The page loaded and in the center of where Beth's live web cast usually was there was a message.

Web Cast down due to technical difficulties.

Beth scoffed. Technical difficulties. It wasn't a technical difficulty that was causing the web cast to be down. Stupid bereavement leave.

Taking a chance Beth went to the bottom of the Buzzwire page and entered her employee identification number to access her email. Sure enough she was allowed access. She opened the email server but didn't bother to check her messages. She found Maureen on her contact list, opened a new message and quickly began typing.

Maureen,

I know that I am supposed to be on bereavement leave. I am working undercover on a case with Mick at Belmont High School. Two cheerleaders have gone missing. I feel like it could be something. There has not been any news coverage because they're keeping it hush, hush. Can I please have your permission to come back to work and to cover this story? I have a feeling it's going to be something of interest to you.

Sincerely,

Beth

She read over what she'd written. When it came to Buzzwire and Maureen Beth was not above begging. She quickly hit send and when she was sure the message had sent, she closed the email server and web browser and navigated back to the desktop where there was a link to Spider Solitaire.

A knock at the door interrupted her game.

"Come in." Beth called from her place at the desk.

The door knob turned and the door opened. Eve one of the girls on the cheerleading squad stood in the doorway.

"Eve." Beth greeted with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

Eve held her purse by the strap spinning it with one hand and sighed. "Janelle is getting too heavy to lift. She should really be a base. I want to be a flyer tomorrow."

Beth got up from her seat and walked towards Eve. "Eve, why are you telling me this? I don't make those types of decisions you know that's Coach Mitchell's department. What's really going on? And aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Yeah History with the witch Nimblett. Rumor is she went crazy earlier and just left. They couldn't get a sub to cover her class so here I am. I want you to talk to Willa for me. Please Miss Kane? Please? If you tell her that it was your idea, she'll listen to you." Eve insisted.

"What makes you think that Coach Mitchell will listen to anything I have to say? I'm lowman on the totem pole remember? You've known her longer than me. Have you asked Janelle how she feels about not flying tomorrow?"

"Janelle is too busy stuffing her face to give a crap about whether or not she's a flyer tomorrow. If Rachel and Mel hadn't vanished from the face of the earth Janelle wouldn't even be on the varsity squad. She probably hired someone to off my friends so that her and her fat thighs could be front and center." Eve accused angrily.

"That's not a very nice thing to say about your fellow team mate." Beth scolded. "You shouldn't speak about anyone that way. Janelle is a person with feelings and there is nothing wrong with the way she looks. Willa has put this distorted image of beauty into you girl's poor heads." she continued "Well, it stops now. If I don't ever do anything for this squad again, I am going to give her a piece of my mind about the way she treats you all." Beth said angrily her voice rising as she made her way to the door. "You stay here. Do not leave my office. We're going to have a talk when I get back." She held her head high as she exited the office and took a deep breath. She stole a quick glance behind her before walking across the gym to Willa's office. Eve had taken a seat in the chair in the corner and appeared to be very upset.

Beth hadn't meant to upset the girl. She was upset herself. She was going to tell Willa exactly what she thought of her and her practices. Before she could take another breath her feet had carried her to Willa's office door. Beth raised her hand to knock.

"Kane. Quit dancing in front of my door and come in." Willa's cold voice came through the door.

Beth wasn't sure how she knew that she was there but Willa had saved her from having to knock. She brought her hand to the door knob, turned it and opened the door.

"Come in and sit down." Willa instructed. She sat at her desk in front of her computer.

"I need to speak to you Willa." Beth began as she stepped inside the office and made her way to one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"Yes, you're right. We do need to talk." Willa replied with a smirk.

Beth lowered herself into a chair gripping the arms tightly.

"Just who do you think you're fooling?" Willa asked in a warning tone, her eyes on the screen in front of her.

"Excuse me?" Beth questioned flatly.

"This morning with the camera crew. You acted like you were camera shy. I'm surprised you didn't just waltz on over to the news crew and smile and turn on your charm. Or take the microphone from them and start reporting yourself. That's what a reporter does isn't it?" Willa shot a deadly look at the red head over the top of the computer screen .

"Well, I wouldn't know. I'm not a reporter." Beth bit back.

"I don't like being made fun of Miss Turner. I know who you are. At first I thought you really were Candie Kane and that you came here with the intention of stealing my job, stealing my team. So I hired you and this past week I've kept a close eye on you. I had deemed you harmless. Until.." she turned her computer monitor around. "I saw this."

Beth's mouth dropped open when she saw what was on Willa's computer monitor. It was a video on you tube, a video of Candie Kane's audition for the Belmont Broncos Cheerleading Squad.

"I record all auditions for the squad. Not one person on the Broncos knows that. No one at this school knows that. They are usually only for my eyes to reference when I am putting together my team. I keep the videos on a data disk." Willa explained.

"So how did my audition end up on Youtube?" Beth asked studying the screen closely.

"You tell me." Willa answered crossing her arms.

Beth looked at the coach her eyes wide. "You think I posted this? Why would I post a video of myself on a well known website? You obviously figured out I'm here undercover so think about it, what reason would I have for exposing myself?"

"I didn't think you were exposing yourself. I thought you were exposing me. Isn't that why you're here? To expose the secrets of the award winning Belmont Broncos cheerleading squad?" Willa questioned.

Beth scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I can't discuss my reason for being here. But I will tell you this has nothing to do with exposing you or your cheerleaders. Believe it or not, not everything is about you. I came here to tell you exactly what I thought of you. And since you already know, I don't plan on sticking around to be a part of your circus anymore, I'm going to tell you. I think you are an obsessed psycho freak!" Beth rose from the chair. "You are so full of yourself! You treat your girls like they are some sort of engineered Barbie dolls. You push them to be perfect. You teach them that nothing else matters but winning and being able to form a pyramid while keeping a smile on their faces. It's people like you that are the reason I hated high school."

"I take it you hated high school because you were fat, ugly, unpopular and didn't make the cheerleading squad. Do not project your lousy adolescence on my girls! They are happy. They are popular and they are on a winning cheerleading squad!"

"Yeah and when they grow up and they're working at Walmart I'm sure that they'll thank you." Beth replied sarcastically. "I wasn't fat, ugly or unpopular and I had no desire to join a squad of superficial girls who get their jollies waving pom poms. I was the junior editor of my school newspaper. I graduated with a scholarship to UCLA."

Willa scoffed. "You'd rather they be like you? What did having an education ever get you? You work for a trashy tabloid, you're single and spend your time playing dress up and poking your nose in other people's lives where it doesn't belong! I might not be a reporter Miss Turner, but I do know how to use Google." she rose from the desk. "I'm not going to press charges . If you leave the school immediately, quietly and promise not to return under any circumstances."

Beth threw her hands up in the air. "Fine. I'll go." she told Willa as she walked to the door. "Just so you know, I was here to help you."

Willa scoffed again. "There is no one here in need of your help Miss Turner."

Beth raised her hand to the door knob. "No Willa, you're right. You're beyond help, but your girls, the ones that are missing, that you don't care about, they do." she opened the door and shot Willa a look over her shoulder. "Goodbye Willa. I'd say it was nice working for you, but it wasn't." she slammed the door behind her angrily.

Beth walked back to Candie's office to collect her belongings. She had completely forgotten Eve was still sitting there waiting for her. She burst through the door and began gathering her stuff.

Eve rose from the chair she was sitting in. "Miss Kane, what's going on? What are you doing?"

Beth didn't say a word as she grabbed her purse and her duffel bag from the floor. She had very little decoration or personal effects in the office. What she did have she gathered quickly, threw them in her duffel bag, zipped it up and lifted it over her shoulder. She finally turned to Eve whose makeup was all over her face, evidence she'd been crying. "I can't talk right now Eve. I have to go. Tell the girls good luck tomorrow." she slung her purse strap over her shoulder and exited the office walking quickly across the gym.

"What do you mean you have to go? You can't go!" Eve cried after her. She followed the red headed assistant coach out of the gym and to the parking lot.

Beth finally stopped when she reached the stupid Blue Bug. She fished her keys out of her purse and pressed a button to unlock the trunk which popped open. She threw her duffel inside.

"Miss Kane where are you going?" Eve questioned.

"I got fired. Somehow a video of my audition for the squad ended up on Youtube. Willa saw it as self promotion which is forbidden by the education administration." she lied.

"Miss Kane. Please don't go! It's my fault. It's all my fault. I just wanted to embarrass you. Everyone knows Coach Mitchell makes those videos. I didn't know it was going to get you fired." Eve was sobbing now.

Eve had posted the video on Youtube? "It's alright Eve. Go back inside the school. Everything will be fine." she assured the young girl. "I'm not angry with you. This is for the best. I don't belong here. Tell everyone I said goodbye."

Eve nodded through her tears. "I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry."

"I know, I know. I forgive you." Beth told Eve honestly. She wanted to tell her something more, something about being good to each other and to make something of herself but she'd promised to leave quietly.

Eve wiped her face, managed a smile, turned and walked back to the school. Beth sighed, got into her car and stuck her key in the ignition.

Brandon came running out of the school, shouting as she pulled out of the parking lot. "Beth! Beth! Where are you going?"

Beth ignored the football coach and continued driving. She glanced in the mirror behind her and saw Brandon hop into his own car. He too pulled out of the parking lot and followed Beth's car down the street.

Once Beth was off of school property she pulled off to the side of the road, parked her car and rolled down the window.

Brandon parked behind hers. He got out of his car and walked over to the driver's side of Beth's vehicle. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

Beth sighed. "I thought I'd get started on my Christmas shopping." she muttered sarcastically. "I got fired."

"Beth," Brandon said her name sympathetically. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I don't belong at the school." she reminded him.

"Do you want to maybe go somewhere and talk?" Brandon asked her.

Beth shook her head. "I can't right now, I have to get home. But thanks Brandon for the offer."

"Can I at least have a hug?" he asked pouting like a puppy dog.

Beth laughed at the face he made. She unbuckled her seatbelt. Hugging him would be alright, wouldn't it? Beth opened the car door and stepped out on the shoulder of the road. Brandon threw his arms around her embracing her closely so quickly that she didn't even see or hear Mick's car pull up near hers.

"Goodbye Beth. I'm sorry things didn't work out for you." Brandon told her sweetly. He leaned in close to her face and brought his lips to hers.

Beth felt Brandon's lips on hers. The kiss was unexpected. It made her feel uncomfortable, uneasy. It was nothing like Mick's kisses. She pulled away from Brandon her eyes wide. She took a step back.

Mick who watched the whole exchange from his car gripped his steering wheel until his knuckles were white. He clenched his jaw and grit his teeth hoping to keep them from elongating into fangs. He took a few unnecessary breaths and then burst out of his car and rushed over to where the coach and Beth were standing at vampire speed.

"MINE!" His inner monster cried.

He didn't even have time to process the thought as he balled his left hand into a fist, raised it in the air and punched Coach Creassup in the face. It wasn't the strongest blow he'd ever thrown, but it was enough to knock Brandon on his ass and probably break his nose which Mick decided satisfied him.

Beth rushed to the coaches aid. "Brandon!" she cried. She turned and looked at Mick her eyes shooting daggers at the vampire.

Brandon who was sitting on the ground, brought his hand to his face covering his nose. He took it away his hands shaking and bloody. Blood dripped down his face. He was bleeding! Panicked he looked up and saw Mick standing over him. Vampires liked blood.

Brandon scrambled to get away from Mick, crawling on the ground until he could gain his footing. He stopped to look at Beth who appeared to be both shocked and horrified by the vampire's actions.

"I- I've got to go Beth.." Brandon managed to get out as he ran back to his car. He quickly opened the car door and got behind the wheel.

"Brandon please don't go! You're hurt. Lemme help you! I have a first aid kit, in my car." Beth offered feeling responsible for the coaches injury.

Brandon shook his head as he started the vehicle and began pulling away, his car door still open. "I'll just get some ice from the nurse I'll be fine." He pulled the door closed as he sped off away from Beth and the vampire without even saying goodbye.

When the dust from the road settled, Beth turned to Mick who had a smug grin on his face. "You look pretty pleased with yourself." she commented. "You want to tell me the reason you felt it was necessary to punch Brandon?"

"He kissed you." Mick replied stupidly.

"Really? Is that what that was? I'm so glad you were here to rescue me!" she shouted the last part at him sarcastically.

"You're welcome." The dark haired vampire replied. "That's what I'm here for."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" she groaned and charged towards him. "Where the hell is your sense of self control?" I wasn't in any danger! You don't see me punching Alana in the face for getting all cuddly with you."

"That's because you knew that there was nothing really going on between us and that I was just trying to make you jealous." He titled his head and narrowed his eyes. "But oh, may I remind you that you are the woman who shoved a stake through the chest of my ex wife!" he shouted.

"FOR THE LAST, TIME I THOUGHT IT WOULD ONLY PARALYZE HER!" Beth yelled.

"Yeah well, it would have if she were a vampire." Mick hissed under his breath just loud enough for her to hear.

"What do you want from me?" she threw her hands up in the air. "I apologized! Hallmark doesn't make a 'Sorry I staked your ex wife card!"

"Maybe you could write to them and ask them to make one. I'm sure it'd be real popular!" Mick remarked snidely.

"Do you want me to thank you for punching Brandon? For always rescuing me from danger, for how you ride into the situation like my prince charming on your white horse and save the day?"

"Would you rather I let you handle everything yourself? If you're tied up in the middle of a burning building do you want me to watch while you gnaw off your leg trying to get loose? "he asked with a grin.

"No." she replied shortly.

"Then, what is it you want Beth?" Mick questioned. "Because you're driving me crazy! I tell you about the vampire and you didn't want to hear it, you didn't even believe me. You accused me of being jealous! When I didn't tell you about going to the coach's house for surveillance you got pissed off because I didn't tell you. Nothing I do is right with you!"

Beth took a deep breath. "You were jealous. You admitted you were jealous."

"I can't help it Beth, you make me so jealous sometimes I can't even see straight! To even think of another man touching you…" He clenched his fists at his sides, his eyes flashed silver for a moment and then returned to their natural hue. "Do you know what you want?"

Beth started to speak but Mick interrupted her.

"No, don't answer that. I'm going to tell you what I want." He moved closer to her. "I want you. I want us to be together. I want us to share our lives." He wrapped his arms around her and looked her in the eyes. "I want to protect you, keep you safe. I want to be there for you. I want to be the person who holds you at night, and when you cry I want to be there to hold your hand, because… I love you."

Beth closed her eyes for a moment.

"I want you to let me." he told her pouring every bit of his heart and soul into his words.

Beth looked up at him hey eyes blank. She didn't know what to say, and even if she did have the words she wasn't sure she could say them.

"Don't say anything right now." Mick told her as he kissed her on the forehead. "C'mon I'll follow you back to the school. I should probably make sure the coach isn't pressing charges against me." he said with a wicked chuckle. "Or maybe I'll go pick up my tux for tomorrow."

"I can't go back to the school. Willa fired me. She figured out who I was. One of the cheerleaders posted a video of me on Youtube, so by now I'm sure the whole school knows who I am. So much for being undercover."

"I'm sorry Beth." Mick answered still holding her. "It's alright. I think we still have enough information to solve the case and you hated that job anyways.."

Beth sighed. "I know I hated it, but it was work. It kept me busy. Mo hasn't called in a week. I'm starting to think it's time to look for a new job."

"In that case since you're probably going to head back to the loft," he released his arms from around her and stuck his hand in his pocket. "Here's the key to the apartment. Go eat some ice-cream, relax and don't worry about work. We can talk when I get home later."

Beth nodded as she accepted the key. "Thanks Mick. I appreciate it." She reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

Mick smiled. "You're welcome Beth."

The two then got into their separate cars and drove off. Mick in one direction and Beth in the other.

When Mick got home later that afternoon he found an empty apartment. Most of Beth's stuff was still in the loft but she was nowhere to be found. He started to panic. Fearing the worst, he set the garment bag he'd been holding on the couch and made his way through the apartment looking for her. He couldn't hear anything but the buzz of his refrigerator. He walked into the kitchen and on the counter there was a note written in Beth's swirly handwriting.

Mick,

I'm at Alana's for the rest of the night. We're going to get ready for the party at her house tomorrow. Girly stuff in the morning. We'll talk soon!

Love,

Beth

Mick took a deep breath. She hadn't been abducted by aliens or vampires. She wasn't in any sort of danger. And miraculously he hadn't run her off again. He would see her tomorrow before the party where they would both have a good time, if he didn't do something to piss her off between now and then.


	25. Open Up Your Eyes

Open Up Your Eyes

Beth sat watching a movie on the couch in Alana's living room wearing a pair of mint green and pink stripped flannel pajamas, white socks on her feet. Her hair was pulled back from her face which was covered by a green avocado mask.

"Re-ow!" Lysander Alana's large, furry, ugly, mud and sand colored cat, meowed loudly and hopped up on the beige sofa beside Beth. He sprawled out on the cushion Alana had been occupying earlier and turned his head towards Beth. His one good eye, (the green one) was momentarily focused on her while his other eye, (the red one) appeared to linger in another direction. "Me-ow." he cried again and turned in a circle his tail twitching. "Mee-!"

"Lysander, quiet yerself!" Alana scolded from the kitchen as she put her and Beth's dirty dinner dishes in the sink. It was nice having company for a change. It gave her a chance to cook.

The cat sat up, his attention still on the red head who was seated beside him.

Beth looked over at Lysander, who was obviously not very happy with her. "Lysander is a friendly cat, right?" Beth called to Alana.

Alana appeared a moment later dressed in a pink terry cloth robe and matching slippers, her hair pulled back from a face full of the same avocado mask as Beth. In her hands she held two glasses of wine. "He's annoyin' but harmless." she told her friend as she entered the living room. She shot a look at her cat. "Lysander, git down and quit pesterin' our guest."

"Me-ow." the cat replied sticking his nose up in the air before he hopped down from the couch and padded away.

Alana rolled her eyes as she set the wine glasses down on the coffee table in front of the sofa. "Don't ye be mindin' him much Beth, he's jest sore because he can't watch his favorite television program tonight, that Project Runway show with the Victoria's Secret Model." she explained.

"Oh." Beth answered. "Well, if he's not happy with the movie and wants to watch television I don't mind." she tried not to laugh. The idea of a cat having a favorite television show was ridiculous.

Alana settled herself on the sofa. "He's odd and has ta watch it alone. I already explained ta him that he'd jest have ta miss it tonight." She looked over at the cat who was doing nothing but taking up space on the white rug in front of the TV. "Go read yer Fancy Cat Magazine and leave us be." she told him with a wave of her hand.

Lysander meowed and in defiance remained where he was.

"Go now, shoo." Alana insisted.

Lysander sat up and with a swish of his tail he left the room.

"He's a very interesting animal." Beth commented shifting on the couch so she could reach for one of the wine glasses.

"That, he is." Alana agreed with a nod "I'd like ta say he normally behaves better, but he doesn't. He's not much for socialization. The mere mention of Josef and he spazzes right out. He's never even met him."

"Josef has that effect on some people." Beth stated with a chuckle. She brought the glass to her lips but didn't take a sip. "Speaking of Josef, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." she held the glass in her hand. "And I don't mean to offend you by asking this, but what happened at Mick's last night between you and Josef? You didn't put a love spell on him or anything did you? Not that I don't think he'd ask you out…it's just he's Josef Kostan, the Hugh Hefner of the vampire world." she babbled.

"Ye think I put a love spell on Josef?" Alana responded sounding a little surprised. "I would never… I mean.." she paused. "I know I'm not exactly up ta Josef's standards. I was a bit surprised by his askin' me out meself. So I can understand why ye'd ask me about it, but no I didn't. That is one thin' I'd never mess with. I'm not above havin' some harmless fun but love is the closest thin' this world has ta magic."

"I'm sorry Alana, I didn't mean to imply that you weren't up to Josef's standards. I don't think that at all!" Beth assured her.

"Beth, I take no offense ta ye askin'. Ye know, yer right, he is the Hugh Hefner of the vampire world." Alana agreed. She thought for a moment "Tis the grotto."

Beth nodded.

"Yer in the business of askin' questions, tis only normal ye'd be curious. I can sense thin's about people, and I don't sense any ill will towards me, jest curiosity and…" Alana looked over at Beth for a moment and then smiled. "Interestin' …. very interestin' ." she commented. "Oh!" She snatched the wine glass from Beth's hand. "Where's me brain? We can't be drinkin' alcohol! We'll be too bloated ta fit in our dresses tomorra." With a light chuckle she rose from the couch and disappeared from Beth's view.

When Alana returned a few moments later she held two full glasses of orange juice in her hands. She set them down on the coffee table and plopped back down on the couch. "Orange juice is a much better thin' fer us to be drinkin'."

"What was that all about?" Beth wondered aloud. "What's so interesting?" she asked eyeing her friend.

"Oh." Alana replied. "Nothin'. Well, nothin' yer not goin' ta find out about soon enough anyway."

Beth looked at Alana completely confused. "Huh?"

Alana lifted her glass from the table and took a sip of her juice. "Never ye mind." she said with a grin. "So what's goin' on with ye and Mick? Yev barely mentioned him all night." she asked changing the subject. "I know ye told me ye had quite a day today, but I'm guessin' there's somethin' more. Did ye and Mick have a quarrel?" she prodded.

"Mick." Beth sighed.

"That bad eh?" Alana replied. "What happened?"

Beth reached for her drink her mouth suddenly dry. She took a sip. "I don't even know where to start."

"The beginnin' is always a good place ta start." Alana said with a warm smile.

"The beginning? Like the beginning from when Mick and I met again, or the beginning of today?" Beth asked with a laugh.

"Jest go with today. We only have one evenin' ta get this sorted out after all." The Irish woman reminded her. "I take it the sweet n sour sauce didn't work."

"Everything between Mick and I is so…. ." Beth began. "Complicated."

"Alright, so then un-complicate it." Alana answered.

"It's not that simple. I think Mick sees me more like a child than a grown woman sometimes. He does this overprotective thing that just drives me crazy." She set her glass back on the table.

"He loves you. Tis normal fer him ta want ta protect ye Beth. Especially since ye have a long history together. Josef told me Mick rescued ye when ye were kidnapped as a wee tyke."

Beth bit her bottom lip.

"I can guarantee ye Mick doesn't see ye as a chiseller. If he did, ye two would have a whole different set of problems." Alana continued animatedly. "Imagine if it were him in danger. Wouldn't ye want ta do anythin' ye could ta protect him?"

Beth nodded. "Of course, but he's a vampire. He doesn't need anyone to rescue him." She thought for a moment then sighed. "Okay, maybe sometimes he does. There have been a few situations where if I hadn't been there he'd either be able to fit in someone's ashtray or he'd still be staked to the floor." Beth said with a chuckle.

"And how many times have ye been in harms way?" Alana asked quirking a brow at her friend. "Yer human and ta Mick that makes ye delicate. Anyone's life can end in an instant." She snapped her fingers. "Yers is so precious ta him. He values it more then his own."

Beth smiled at Alana's words. "I know I'm human. I have limitations but I'm also a lot stronger than he gives me credit for. He's always fighting my battles. No matter how small they are. Today, Brandon kissed me and Mick knocked him on his ass. He wasn't even a threat and Mick swooped in and-"

"Mick socked out the gobshite?" Alana asked, excitement in her voice. "Brilliant! Go Mick!"

"Hey, you're supposed to be on my side here!" Beth laughed.

Alana cleared her throat. "Oh, sorry yer right. Boo on Mick. Bad vampire! Naughty, naughty. How hard did he clobber him? Did he break his nose?"

"Alana!" Beth laughed again.

"Mick is from a much different time than ye. He's old fashioned; chivalrous. He comes from an era where men were men. They went off ta war ta protect their country. They worked all day ta provide fer their families. The women stayed home and cooked and cleaned and raised the galyas." Alana reminded Beth.

"That was then. This is now. A lot has changed since then." Beth argued.

"Well yes, but Mick is always goin' ta be Mick. He's goin' ta defend yer honor so ta speak. If he sees somethin' happenin' ta ye he doesn't like, he's goin' at step in. It's got nothing' at do with the fact that he's a vampire, he's a man." Alana replied with a laugh. "Apparently a very jealous one. I think it's kind of sweet."

"You think it's sweet that Mick punched someone in the face for kissing me?" Beth looked at her friend.

"Did ye ask the gobshite ta kiss ye?" Alana asked.

"No." Beth muttered

"Did ye imply in anyway that it was alright ta kiss ye?" The Irish woman questioned.

"Well, no."

"Then yes I think it's sweet that Mick punched out someone who did not have yer permission ta kiss you in the first place." Alana smiled.

"You should have seen him afterwards standing there like some proud peacock." Beth shook her head. "What is he going to do, hurt anyone who lays a hand on me?"

"If their hand is not welcome." Alana took a sip of her juice. "Nah. He's probably not goin' ta hurt them all. Maybe threaten them a little bit. It's jest a guy thin'. I think it was passed on from the cavemen."

"He told me loves me." Beth said softly.

Alana's face lit up. "Mick told ye he loves ye? What else did he say? What else did he say?" she asked practically bouncing up and down on the sofa cushion.

"He told me loves me and he wants us to be together."

"Oh! This is better then this stupid movie!" Alana replied glancing at the actress on the screen before reaching for the remote to turn off the TV. "What else? What else? Go on!"

"He said he wants us to share our lives and he wants to protect me and keep me safe." Beth continued with a small smile.

"And?" Alana pressed.

"He wants to hold me at night and when I cry he wants to be the one to hold my hand, because he loves me." She whispered fighting back her tears.

"Awwwe!" Alana gushed she clutched her glass of juice in one hand and waved the other in front of her face. "Look I'm tearin' up! Did he say it jest like that? Yer not leavin' anythin' out are ye?"

Beth sniffled. "He wants me to let him."

"And what did ye say? What are ye doin' here with me and me stupid cat?" Alana demanded.

"I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say." Beth answered honestly, her face solemn.

"Ye didn't say anything'?" Alana squeaked astonished by her friend's reply.

Beth looked down at the glass in her hand. "I'm not sure if I can let him."

"Well why not? Mick jest did somethin' that most women dream their men would do. He shared all of his feelin's with ye and yer not sure if ye can let him?" she exclaimed setting her glass down on the table and throwing her hands up in the air.

Beth tilted her head to the side and shrugged.

"UGH!" Alana cried in response. "What is this really about? Yer hesitation… are ye scared of Mick? Is it because he's a vampire?"

"There are reasons why we shouldn't be together."

Alana leaned forward, her palms out and shook her head in disbelief. "Like?"

Beth began, ticking off her reasons, one on each finger. "He sleeps in a freezer."

"He'll never hog the covers." Alana countered.

"He drinks blood."

"Ye'll never have ta cook fer him." Alana pointed out with a grin. "That can be a good thin'."

"He can't spend too much time in the sunlight. I love the sunlight." Beth went on.

"So ye have picnics at night. Moonlit picnics on the beach…" She sighed contentedly. "Can ye get more romantic then that? Besides, ye'll never have ta hear him complain about bein' sunburned. Men are babies when they're sunburned. Next?"

"Babies! There's one! Vampires can't have children." Beth replied smirking at her own cleverness.

Alana bit her tongue. She wanted to say something about her discovery. "Are ye plannin' on havin' a baby anytime in the near future?"

"Maybe someday…" Beth answered with longing.

"Then that's somethin' ye can worry about someday, not now."

"He's not human." Beth whined now sounding desperate to win the debate.

"Ye know yerself that Mick has more humanity in him than most of the "humans" ye see on the street everyday.

"I'm going to die and he's going to live forever." Beth murmured sadly.

"Plannin' yer death already are ye? Everyone dies Beth. It's like that Disney movie Lysander likes so much says, tis the circle of life. Eventually even Mick will die, because I know he can't stand ta live without ye. It's not hard at see that yer his reason fer livin'."

Beth took a deep breath, clutched both hands to her chest and closed her eyes.

"Are ye out of excuses? Because if ye are, I'm goin' ta tell ye the way I see it, the way it really is." She stated with complete confidence in her voice. "Yer not really bothered by the fact that Mick's a vampire, or that he drinks blood, sleeps in a freezer and can't spend much time in the sunlight. Ye don't even mind the fact that he can't have children, because like ye said right now it's not somethin' yer thinkin' about. Those are jest excuses. Yer scared ta give yer whole heart ta someone. And trust me I understand that. I've been there. I know what that's like."

"I'm not scared. I've been in relationships before." The former blond remarked defensively.

"Tell me about yer last relationship, before Mick."

"His name was Josh Lindsey. He was an Assistant District Attorney. We were together for a year before he was killed three months ago."

Alana bit her bottom lip. "I think I remember readin' somethin' in the newspaper about that. He was killed by someone he was prosecutin'. Right?"

Beth nodded. "He was shot and died right in front of me. Mick was there. He did everything he could to save Josh…" she explained, admiration for Mick evident in her voice.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean ta brin' up sad memories." Alana apologized sincerely.

Beth shook her head. "No it's alright. I haven't really talked about this."

"You loved him. It's hard ta talk about people we've loved and lost."

"I didn't love him, not the way I should have, not the way that he loved me." Beth said regretfully. "I cared about him. We had a great relationship, but then I met Mick and I found myself thinking of him whenever Josh kissed me. It was Mick I wanted laying beside me when Josh and I were together at night."

"So yer feelin' guilty. Yer punishin' yerself because now that ye can have what ye wanted, ye feel like ye don't deserve it because of Josh. Yer not responsible for his death."

"I was mad at Mick because he refused to turn Josh. Now I understand why, and I'm glad he didn't." She swallowed hard. "Josh wouldn't have wanted that. Selfishly, I wanted more time with him. Not time to spend with him, but time to explain that I didn't love him the way he way loved me. I knew he suspected there was something between me and Mick. I've never cheated on anyone before."

"Beth ye have no reason ta feel guilty." Alana told Beth as she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "And fer the record, ye didn't cheat on Josh. Last time I checked cheatin' involved a lot more then some imaginative thoughts."

"What about kissing? Does kissing count?. I kissed Mick when I was still with Josh." she took a deep breath.

"It could have been a lot worse." Alana tried sympathetically. "It's not like you parked in front of Josh's office and hopped in the back seat with Mick."

Beth took another deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Nothing like that. I would have broken it off with Josh before it got any further, but.. there's more. After Josh died, the DA's office brought me a box of his stuff and his life insurance policy, which he left to me. Of course to make matters worse I went through his appointment book and saw that he had a dinner meeting with some woman named Celeste. I thought he was cheating on me but it turned out that he was meeting with a jeweler to get his grandmother's stone reset and he was going to propose."

"Janey Mack!" Alana exclaimed. "If he were still alive today and he'd asked ye at marry him would ye have said yes?"

Beth looked at her friend her eyes sad. "No." she sighed. " I don't think I could have said yes to him."

"Then maybe it's better that he didn't know. He died knowing he was loved. Do ye really think he'd want ye ta be sittin' around punishin' yerself? " Alana questioned.

Beth turned to Alana. "Have you ever lost someone that you loved?"

"Aye, ye don't live as long as I have without a little heartbreak. But this isn't about me. This is about ye and Mick." she said with a smile tilting her head. "Do ye love Mick?"

Beth nodded and smiled. "I do. I love him. Every time I'm near him, the feeling it's overwhelming, . Even when he does a bonehead thing like punching out someone because they kissed me, I love him."

Alana chuckled. "Aww." she replied. "Well the only question left is what are ye goin' ta do about it? Are ye goin' ta love him and let him love ye in return? Or are ye goin' ta run away? And jest so ye know if ye choose the second one in me opinion ye'lll be a bleedin' gack." She replied with a laugh.

"Well I wouldn't want to be a bleedin' gack. Whatever that is." Beth chuckled half heartedly. "It doesn't sound good."

"Gack means yer a stupid idiot frankly." Alana laughed and shook her head. "Americans!"

"Hey!" Beth replied. "Josef says the same thing about Americans. That's so funny. Maybe you two are more perfect for each other than you think."

"Why are ye tryin' ta change the subject. Ye've got yer own love life ta be worrin' about." Alana reminded her.

"Yes, but we fixed my issues. And I didn't even need a lifetime of therapy. Thank You." Beth smiled at the wise redhead.

"Yer welcome." Alana smiled back.

"So you and Josef? What exactly did he say when he asked you out?"

Alana grinned. "Ye really want ta know?"

Beth nodded animatedly. "Yes!"

"Okay." She clapped her hands and jumped up from the couch. "Sit back. Git comfy." Alana moved away from the sofa so she was standing beside the coffee table. "Now keep in mind I'm already cheesed off at Josef fer ignorin' me."

Beth nodded. "Right." She took a sip of her juice.

Alana slipped her hands into the pockets of her terry cloth robe and slouched a little bit her shoulders slumped. "Are you doing anything on Saturday night?" she stated in a manly voice. She then straightened and turned back into herself to reply her part of the conversation. "Aye, I plan on gettin' dressed ta the nines, goin' ta this swanky party I heard about and dancin' with every man in the room." She turned back to where she was standing before, her hands slipped back in her pockets and her stance changed to the un-confident slouch. "Yeah me too." she answered herself in a manly tone. She removed her hands from her pockets again and turned to Beth. "I'd be lyin' if I said that didn't make me a wee bit nervous."

Beth stifled a laugh watching as her friend continued her one woman show.

Alana changed her position again. "Really? Did ye call me this evenin' ta tell me yer a bloody poof? Coz I'm havin' hard time believin' that." She turned again hands back in the pockets of her robe. "What?! No! I meant dancing with every woman at the party." she muttered doing her best impression of Josef .

Beth laughed aloud.

"Well, that's better. Ah, don't tell me, ye want me ta take notes at the party ta write up some publicity fer ye. Well I'm not workin'!" Alana replied crossing her arms and stomping her foot for dramatic effect. She turned back to Beth. "There was no way I was about ta miss the big shindig." she explained.

Alana then moved back into her 'Josef position'. "I don't want you to work at the party." she said trying to sound masculine. "Alright. Am I still allowed ta go?" she said once again portraying herself. "Yes. I invited you. Or I am inviting you… not just as an associate." she stated as Josef tripping over her words.

Beth brought her legs up on the couch to get more comfortable.

"I already got an invitation…" Alana said with confusion. She paused. "Beth, I honestly didn't know what the hell he wanted. But then…" She smacked herself on the forehead. "It hit me!"

Alana went back to her living room reenactment as herself this time. "Oh! Are ye tryin' ta ask me on a date Josef Kostan?" Alana turned so she was facing where she was just standing, hands in pockets. "That depends, are you planning on accepting?" she replied in a deeper voice. "You'll have ta ask to find out." Alana stated simply.

"I'm glad you didn't let him get away with asking you like that. Josef gets away with far too much already." Now it was her turn to gush. "So what'd he say after that?" Beth asked poised on the edge of the couch with interest.

"Thank you. I quite agree." Alana cleared her throat and went on with her show. "Would you be my date for the party on Saturday night?" she asked herself. "That depends. Are ye still goin' ta dance with every woman in the room?" she replied her accent thick. She then looked at Beth. "By now I was already goin' ta say yes, but I couldn't resist playin' coy." she giggled. "Then he said the sweetest thin'."

Beth smiled. "Don't keep me in suspense."

"Right. Sorry." Alana apologized before acting out the dramatic ending. "Not if I already have a full dance card. What do you say Miss Dawson, would you accompany me to the Old Hollywood Glamour Party on Saturday evening?" She swayed on her feet shoulders slouched. "So I said, I would be very pleased ta accompany ye Mr. Kostan." She smiled confidently.

Beth clapped her hands appreciative of Alana's performance.

"And then I kissed him on the cheek." Alana explained taking a bow and then sitting on the couch next to Beth. "He was rather flummoxed by the whole thin'. I have ta say ye could have put a Santa hat on me and called me Randal. I wasn't expectin' it."

"It seems like he was pretty nervous asking you. I've never seen Josef nervous. It's hard to even imagine." Beth commented.

"Aye, he's usually the one makin' a room full of people nervous. Twas refreshin' and very humorous."

"So what do you think this means? Him asking you to the party?" Beth took a sip of her drink.

"Eh. It's just a date ta a party that he's throwin'. I've gone ta his parties before. I'm not tyin' all me hopes and dreams on him anytime soon."

"But you do like him don't you?" Beth asked her friend.

"I like him enough ta work fer him fer the past four years. He's not lookin' fer any romance Beth. He's got his meals in high heels ta fill all his 'needs'."

"He's never fed from you?" Beth asked a tinge of shock and admiration in her voice.

Alana shook her head. "The most intimate we've ever been was me kissin' him on the cheek the other night. He's never showed any interest in wantin' ta bite me. Of course I haven't exactly offered meself up as dinner either." Alana paused. "I don't want ta be gettin' too personal, but have ye ever fed Mick? What was it like?"

"Mick's only fed from me once and it was an emergency. He was dying I don't think either of us got a chance to enjoy it. I'll admit I was scared, but it was thrilling too. I doubt he'd bite me again, especially for pleasure, even if I asked him to."

Alana quirked a brow at Beth. Beth looked at Alana her face turning red under the hardening green face mask. Alana let out a long loud squeal followed by a series of giggles. Beth joined her in her laughter loud enough to make Lysander 'meo-w' in complaint.

Mick and Josef sat at an empty poker table, in Josef's office, glasses of scotch in front of them. Josef was staring at his cards intently wondering just how he could have lost two thousand dollars to one of his poker buddies.

"You should know better than to invite John to a poker game." Mick commented. "He was a dealer in Vegas."

"I never lose." Josef replied shaking his head. "This is unacceptable!"

"It's just a game buddy." Mick reminded him with a light laugh. "It's only two grand. You make that while you put on your pants."

Josef shot his best friend a look. "Go home to blondie and leave me to mourn my money in peace." he smirked.

"She's not at home. She's over at Alana's. They're getting ready for the party tomorrow night." Mick said sullenly. "According to Beth they're doing 'girlie things'."

"I knew it was a good idea to introduce them."

Mick brought his elbows to the table, folded his hands under his chin and looked across the room with longing.

"Aww that's cute. You miss her." Josef teased. "Well then go home and watch one of her broadcasts that I know you have saved on your computer. Go rescue a cat out of a tree or whatever it is you do for entertainment."

Mick dropped his hands to his lap and looked over at Josef. "Don't you know you are my other form of entertainment? When Beth isn't around I have to settle for you." Mick grinned. "C'mon Josef. It's only 11:45. It's early. Do you really want to spend a perfectly good evening moping? We could go play pool or see a movie. When was the last time you saw a movie? There's always that jazz club by the beach." he tried.

Josef rose from the table taking his glass with him. "You're in an unusually optimistic mood. I'm not sure I like it. What turned your frown upside down? Beth agree to marry you?" He walked over to the window and looked out at the Los Angeles skyline.

Mick sighed. "I'll pay you two thousand dollars to leave this office right now and stop dwelling on the fact that you lost a game of cards."

Josef took a sip of his drink. "Done. Now where should we go?" He turned away from the window and made his way towards his friend.

"You seriously want me to pay you to hang out with me?" Mick asked.

"Hey you offered." Josef replied "Besides you still owe me, for the money that Beth spent, for human sitting and I'm sure there's a long list of other courtesies I've done for you that need to be repaid."

Mick rolled his eyes. "Whatever happened to a good old fashioned favor?" he asked pulling his wallet out of the pocket of his jeans. He opened it to retrieve a handful of bills. "I've only got fifteen hundred on me." Mick thumbed through the money in his hands. "Here's a thousand, I'll get you the rest later."

Josef snatched all the money Mick was holding with a wicked grin. "Nice doing business with you. Do you need a receipt?"

Mick shook his head closed his empty wallet and slipped it back into his pocket. "Thanks pal. Now I'm broke."

"You're not broke. Your wallet's just empty. We can hit an ATM machine before we go wherever it is we're going."

Mick grabbed his jacket from the chair by the poker table and put it on.

"Oh, you're still planning to donate tomorrow night at the party right?" Josef grabbed his suit jacket from his chair.

Mick groaned in reply. "Josef you're not going to be happy until I really am broke."

"I promise to get you and blondie a really nice wedding present." Josef said with a smirk as they left the office.

Later that night after the girls had finished laughing, washed off their face masks, cleaned up the living room and headed to bed, Beth lay in the quiet guestroom thinking about Mick. Everything Alana had said made perfect sense to her. She didn't have any reason to feel guilty. What happened to Josh wasn't her fault, just like it wasn't her fault that she couldn't love Josh like he'd wanted her to.

Beth turned on her side slid over towards the bedside table where her cell phone was and grabbed it. She lay back on the bed and pressed her thumb to the phone. It was just barely midnight. She wondered what Mick was doing. Beth sat up against the headboard of the bed and pressed her thumb to the phone again bringing up the text application. She quickly typed and sent a message then put the phone back on the table before returning her head to the pillow and closing her eyes.

Mick's phone beeped in his pocket alerting him to a text message.

"It's probably from Beth." Josef who was driving remarked with a knowing grin. "Is she wishing you sweet dreams, sending you kisses?" he taunted.

Mick chuckled. "I doubt that. We had another argument today. A stupid argument."

"Your fault? Or hers?' Josef questioned.

"I punched someone because they kissed her." Mick replied with a smile. "Then she freaked out on me. We had a screaming match on the side of the road."

"Oh. So it was your fault. Good going. Who'd you punch, the Gobshite? Alana will be thrilled." Josef answered.

"I can't do anything right when it comes to Beth." Mick muttered.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Women! I made the mistake of telling Alana she looked beautiful today and she told me, 'What are ye tryin' to say that I don't look good everyday?' Josef said in a high pitched voice trying his best to mimic Alana's Irish accent. "Women are such beautifully complicated creatures."

Mick nodded as he took his phone out from his pocket. "Next time choose your words wisely my friend." He pressed his thumb to the screen and read his new message.

Just wanted to say goodnight

And I LOVE YOU.

C-ya tomorrow night the party.

Wear your dancing shoes.

xoxo

Mick smiled to himself and read the message a few times. Everything between them was going to work out somehow.

"So what's Beth have to say this evening?" Josef asked as he pulled his Ferrari into the movie theater parking lot.

Mick slid his phone back into his pocket. "Oh nothing. It wasn't Beth." he lied.

"Yeah right. Who else makes you grin like that? I'll bet the fifteen hundred dollars you just gave me it was Beth. I'll tell you what, I'll give you back your money and pay for the movie if you show me the text message." Josef said with a grin shutting off his car and pulling his keys from the ignition.

"Keep your money Josef." Mick insisted getting out of the car.

"I was right, wasn't I? Goodnight kisses and sweet dreams. Humans are so predictable." Josef got out of the car and armed the alarm. "Do you want to skip the movie ? We could drive by Alana's house and check on the girls."

Mick shook his head. "No, Josef that's alright. Hang in there buddy you're gonna see Alana tomorrow night." He clapped him on his shoulder.

"I see Alana everyday Mick. I meant for you, because you probably want to kiss blondie goodnight."

"Are you sure it's not that you want to kiss Alana goodnight?" Mick teased.

"Please, Mick. We're here see an overpriced movie, the last thing on my mind is kissing my secretary goodnight." Josef replied shortly.

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that." Mick muttered as they made their way into the theater.

The night went on Beth sleeping peacefully having the sweetest thoughts of Mick. She got up around five to use the bathroom and paused in the hallway when she heard crying coming from Alana's room.

"Garren! Garren! No Garren!" Alana cried out fitfully in her sleep.

Alana was having a bad dream. Not wanting to disturb her friend Beth quietly used the bathroom and crept back down the hall. Lysander lay on the floor by Alana's bedroom door protectively. He looked up at Beth as she made her way back to bed.

She'd ask Alana about her dream tomorrow and if she wanted to tell her about it, she would. If she didn't, well it wasn't her place to pry.

Beth settled herself back into the bed and closed her eyes. Overwhelmed with exhaustion she fell asleep quickly. Her last thought before drifting off, Mick…Mc…a sausage McGriddle sandwich would be really yummy right now.


	26. In The Mood

**In The Mood**

Beth and Alana stood in front of the full length mirror in Alana's bedroom, a picture of Old Hollywood elegance, fully dressed, made up and almost ready to attend Josef's Charity Gala. Beth wore a delicate satin Monique Lhuillier gown, and Alana an emerald green satin floor length Suzie Turner evening dress. They both wore borrowed jewelry from famous designers.

Alana's left wrist and ankle were decorated with yellow gold and emeralds to match the only piece of jewelry she wore that was her own; the ring on her right hand. Beth's jewelry; a white gold and diamond wrist cuff bracelet and a white gold vintage diamond ring, were as beautiful and delicate as the satin her gown was made of.

Both chose to wear drop earrings; Alana's a pair of three tier, tear drop shaped, yellow gold and emerald like the rest of her jewelry, Beth's were dainty, white gold, diamond and pearl.

Alana, who was now the only red head standing in front of the mirror, bent down to retrieve her shoes from the carpeted floor.

"What time did the guys say the limo was coming?" Beth asked as she finished putting on her earrings.

"I think they said the limo'd be arrivin' at eight thirty." Alana replied slipping her foot into a gold, strappy, open toed sandal. She bent to fasten the ankle strap with little difficulty and straightened to gaze at her reflection from head to toe.

Beth, who was getting nervous now that they were actually dressed and getting ready to go, took a deep breath and turned to her friend. "What time is it now?" she questioned playing with the bracelet on her wrist.

Alana laughed and backed away from the mirror. "It's eight o' five, five minutes from the last time ye asked me."

Beth smiled and laughed nervously. "Oh." She moved to Alana's bed where she sat down to put on her Manolo Blahnik silver toned embellished pumps, the most expensive shoes she'd ever worn in her life.

Alana fluffed her beautiful red hair which was loosely finger waved and parted like the classic old Hollywood star Rita Hayworth. She turned to face Beth. "Ye know I really like those shoes. I'm so glad I convinced ye ta buy them, and it's such a coincidence that they happen ta be me size." Alana said with a wink trying distract her anxious friend.

"As long as I don't throw up on them, feel free to borrow them anytime." Beth replied. She brought a hand to her fluttering stomach. "It's just a party. I've been to parties before. I don't know why I'm so nervous."

"Aye, could it be because yer goin' with Mick?" Alana teased knowingly. "I guarantee ye he's goin' ta drop dead when he sees ye." She thought for a moment. "Oops too late." She lifted a hand to her mouth and giggled at her bad joke.

Beth shot the red head a look and brushed a loose strand of her newly stripped blonde hair away from her face.

Alana came up behind Beth and brought her hands to her shoulders. "Calm yerself. Everythin's goin' ta be fine."

Beth closed her eyes and nodded. "You're right. I have nothing to worry about. It's just Mick. He's seen me at my worst, without makeup and in laundry day sweats before."

"Yer not in sweats tonight, and yer makeup looks perfect." Alana assured her friend dropping her hands from Beth's shoulders. "Although I think somethin's missin' from yer ensemble." She brought a perfectly manicured finger to her chin thoughtfully. "I've got it!" Alana cried before disappearing into her well organized walk in closet. "I've jest the thin' ."

Beth looked in the mirror and then reached up to the back of her hair which had been curled, pinned at the nape of her neck and accented with a vintage hair comb. "I've got the dress, the shoes, jewelry, my purse.. What else do I need?" she wondered aloud.

Alana slipped back into her bedroom holding a white fur shrug. "Yer never fully dressed without a shrug."

"I thought it was your never fully dressed without a smile?" Beth tilted her head.

"Ye need that too. But this," Alana handed Beth the shrug. "is perfect fer yer dress."

Beth hesitated for a moment but took the fur from her friend.

"It's faux Beth. I don't believe in wearin' animals." Alana explained carefully.

Beth bit her bottom lip and draped the shrug over her shoulder. "Are you sure it's not too much?"

Alana shook her head in response. "It's jest enough." she assured her.

Lysander strolled into the room and hopped up onto Alana's bed. "Me-ow." he cried making his presence known.

"See, even Lysander approves." Alana said motioning to the mass of fur that was her cat. "And ta get that cat's approval well…"

Lysander meowed again but this time his meow was followed by the distinct ring of a doorbell.

Beth heard the bell and immediately froze and brought her hands to her stomach smoothing over the satin material there. "They're here! What time is it?" she managed breathlessly.

"Time ta go ta the ball Cinderella." Alana said with a giggle. "Yer prince charmin' awaits." She glanced at the clock on her bedside table. "Of course they're early. Well, they can wait jest a moment. She turned to Beth. "Is there eny lipstick on me teeth?" She asked making a face.

Beth shook her head. "You're good. Perfect. You look incredible, and Josef, I think he'll be doing more of that stuttering flustered teenager act with you tonight."

Alana smiled. "Ye think so? "

Beth nodded. "I'm sure of it. Green really is your color." She glanced in the mirror one last time parting her lips so she could see if there was any lipstick on her own teeth.

"Thanks." Alana said with a happy grin. She looked at Beth. "Yer good. Grab yer purse and let's go." Alana instructed fluffing her hair one last time.

Beth grabbed the two clutches that were sitting on the bed near the cat and handed Alana hers, a gold one.

"Ready?" the red head asked accepting the bag from Beth and reaching inside for the final piece of her costume, a pair of long white gloves.

Beth smiled nervously, slipped her white clutch under her arm and adjusted the borrowed shrug on her shoulders. "Ready." she told the red head but did not move from where she was standing.

Alana grabbed her friend by the hand. "Jest breathe." she told Beth with a knowing smile as she squeezed her hand and led her out of the bedroom.

Alana finally released Beth's hand when they reached the living room.

"I'm just going to use the ladies room real quick." Beth informed the redhead before scampering off to Alana's guest bathroom.

"Don't throw up on yer shoes!" Alana warned playfully as she opened her front door to reveal Mick standing on her stoop looking very dapper in his black and white pinstriped zoot suit, crisp white dress shirt and a black tie. On his feet were black and white wing tipped shoes. From his belt hung an extra long, white gold, double waist chain and on his head was a black fedora with a white band.

Mick removed his hat in a gentlemanly fashion and greeted Josef's beautiful secretary with a smile. "Alana."

"Mick." Alana said returning his smile. "Don't ye look handsome this evenin'!" she exclaimed tugging on her gloves.

"Why, thank you." he replied with a grin. "You look lovely as always." He returned her compliment mindful of what Josef had told him about Alana the night before. She did look lovely; beautiful in her green dress. Josef was a very lucky man tonight. He thought to himself.

Alana couldn't help but blush a little bit. "Come on in." She stepped aside so he could enter. "Cinderella's jest powderin' her nose. Jest wait til ye see her!" She stood at the door and peered out at the limo waiting by the curb. "Is Josef waitin' in the limo?" she asked turning to Mick. "That lazy vampire."

Mick looked down at the hat he held in his hands and then up at the redhead. "Uh no, Josef couldn't make it. He really wanted to be here, but Mayor Trask arrived earlier than expected and Josef got stuck at the manor entertaining him and his nineteen year old daughter Whitney." he explained thoughtfully.

"Oh." Alana answered softly disappointment evident in her voice. "Well ye know Josef. He's all about appearances."

"He really did want to be here Alana, I assure you." Mick insisted.

Alana shrugged. "It's fine Mick." She plastered a smile on her face. If Josef didn't care enough to show up as her escort, she was still going to go to the party and have a good time. "I think I'm goin' ta check on Beth. Excuse me fer jest a moment. I'd offer ye somethin' ta drink, but I was jest at the Red Cross last week and I'm not supposed ta donate fer about two months. " she joked playfully.

Mick nodded and stifled a laugh. "I had something before.."

Alana nodded "Right." she responded with a nod before walking off in the direction of her guest bathroom.

Mick stood in the middle of Alana's living room feeling uncomfortable and out of place. He walked over to the couch and took a seat. He looked around the room. It was a typical living room; sofa, coffee table decorative pillows, television, bookshelves, photographs and art on the walls.

Suddenly a large fluffy mess, the color of mud and sand hopped up on the couch beside him.

"What the-?" Mick looked over at the living teased out ball of fur.

"Re-ow!" Lysander replied staring at Mick with his good eye.

"Oh, you're a cat." the vampire stated sounding confused. "You must be Lysander."

The cat inched closer to Mick showing no signs of fear.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" Mick questioned watching the cat with interest.

Lysander gave Mick a once over, challenging him with his eyes. "Me-ow."

Mick made a face. "Great I'm talking to a cat." He shook his head and then rose from the couch. Lysander sprawled across it, taking up the space Mick had just been occupying.

He turned to the cat and raised his hands in defeat. "Alright you win. Your couch. I'll stand."

Behind him the girls entered the room. "Lysander! Ye know better then ta treat guests this way. Mick hasn't done anythin' ta ye!" Alana scolded the animal. "Sorry Mick."

Mick turned to face the girls his eyes lighting up and his jaw dropping when he saw Beth. She looked incredible, more than incredible. There weren't words to describe how she looked. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on, a heavenly vision in white and she was going to Josef's party with him.

"Beth, you look…Wow." He somehow managed to speak.

"Thanks." Beth smiled her whole face aglow. Mick looked devastatingly handsome in his black and white pinstriped suit. She took a deep breath. "The forties definitely look good on you."

"In the actual forties, I could never afford to dress quite this well." Mick said with a grin.

Beth and Mick stood silently staring at one another for a few minutes, unaware of Alana's presence. Both wore huge genuine smiles on their faces.

"Aye, she's breath takin'. Yer handsome. Can we go now?" Alana interrupted. "Mick, could ye please pick yer jaw up off the floor and quit droolin' on me rug?"

Beth laughed lightly dissolving the moment between she and the dark haired vampire. "We should probably get going." she said softly.

Mick tore his gaze from Beth's "Oh yeah, we should go. Don't want to keep Josef waiting." Mick turned to Alana with a grin.

Alana scoffed. "Josef isn't waitin' fer us. He's otherwise preoccupied. I'm more interested in gettin' there before all the crab puffs are gone." She then turned to Lysander who had stretched out across the entire length of the couch. "Now ye behave while I'm at the party. No TV after eleven and don't ye dare be tryin' ta sleep in me bed. I'll know if ye do."

Mick and Beth watched Alana's exchange with the cat with curiosity.

Lysander me-owed in response to his owner's instructions. He turned over facing the back of the couch.

Alana shook her head at the obstinate feline. "Darn cat." she muttered and began walking towards the door, Mick and Beth following.

Mick stepped in front of the girls, put his hat back on, turned and linked his left arm through Beth's right and his right arm through Alana's left. "C'mon ladies. Let's go. I can't wait to get to the party. I'm sure to be the most envied gentlemen there with not one, but two of the most beautiful women in the world at my side."

Beth gushed at Mick's sentiment. Thankfully, she was no longer feeling nervous. She felt confident, strong and beautiful in her new dress.

"Thanks Mick, yer sweet." Alana said with a smile as she opened the front door.

Mick allowed the ladies to exit the house first. Alana locked the door behind them. Mick helped them both down the few front steps and walked them to the curb where the limo was parked.

The driver, who happened to be Martin, quickly got out of the vehicle and greeted Alana and Beth warmly. He opened the door for his passengers. "Good evening ladies. You both look beautiful."

"Thank you." Both Alana and Beth said with a smile.

"Josef has ye drivin' tonight Martin?" Alana asked before ducking her head and sliding carefully into the limousine.

"I'm not only driving you three, but I am the designated driver for this evening." Martin answered proudly.

Beth and then Mick followed Alana's lead getting into the car. The three took their seats inside the limo, the blonde and the vampire sitting together on one end, Alana across from them.

Beth whispered something into Mick's ear.

Mick nodded and Beth moved closer to where Alana was seated.

"Beth ye don't have ta sit with me really." Alana insisted speaking softly. "Sit with Mick. I can tell by the look on his face jest how much he wants ye to."

Beth bit her bottom lip. "I have plenty of time to sit and stare at Mick all night." she assured her with a silly grin. "I'm sorry Josef isn't here."

"I'm not." Alana answered gruffly.

Martin closed the door and quickly got back into the drivers seat. Once he was settled, his seat belt fastened he snuck a peak at the his three passengers. Mick and Beth looked happy and excited about the party, but Alana looked close to miserable. He remembered what Josef had told him. "Oh Miss Alana there is something important for you from Mr. Kostan on top of the mini fridge." he informed her before starting the vehicle.

Alana looked at Beth and then eyed Martin carefully. "There is?" she asked sounding a bit surprised.

"Mhmm, he instructed me to make sure you received it when you got into the limo."

Beth looked across the limo at Mick. "Do you know what's really going on with Josef tonight?" She mouthed.

Mick shook his head.

Alana got up from her seat, careful of her dress, and moved over to the bar. She wondered what was so important that couldn't wait until she got to the party. There on top of the shiny metal surface of the small refrigerator was a single lavender rose and a small white envelope with Alana's name on it. Alana took the rose and the envelope and made her way back to her seat. "Thank ye Martin."

"Your welcome Miss Alana. Are we ready to go?" he asked.

Beth looked over at Alana who had opened the envelope from Josef. A soft smile tugged at her lips. "I think we're ready to go." Beth said with a smile on her face. She looked over at Mick.

"Alright then. Let's get this show on the road." Martin replied pulling away from the curb.

They arrived at the Kostan manor about twenty minutes later. Martin pulled the limo into Josef's circular drive, parked and made his way to the passenger door.

Mick stepped out first helping Beth and Alana to exit the vehicle. Martin took Alana by the hand and helped her up the stone steps that lead to the manor. Beth slipped her hand in Mick's and they ascended the stairs as well.

"Thank ye Martin." Alana said with a smile. "I hope ye have a wonderful evenin'." She squeezed his hand.

"You too Miss Alana." He released her hand and turned to Mick and Beth. "Have a good time." he told the happy couple before scurrying back down the stairs to the limo out of view.

Alana waved at Martin and then made her way to the front door. There stood a woman in a salmon colored evening gown who was serving as the door person. A group of people had gathered near her and were chatting animatedly. Alana recognized a few of the women as Josef's freshies Kimberly, Lydia and Autumn.

Autumn squealed upon seeing Alana, rushed right over to her and began talking. Alana looked over her shoulder at Mick and Beth who were holding hands standing nearby. She smiled and turned back to the meaningless conversation Autumn was holding with her.

Beth paused at the landing and looked up at the exterior of Josef's gorgeous home. "This is Josef's house?" she asked in awe. "It looks more like a palace than someone's home."

"This is only one of them." Mick informed her.

"How many does he have?"

"He has the one in New York and one in Switzerland . We've been to the one in New York." he reminded her with a sad look.

"Right." Beth bit her bottom lip. "Have you ever been to his place in Switzerland? It must be gorgeous. "

Mick shook his head. "I wouldn't know. It's Josef's hideaway, he goes there whenever he needs his privacy."

Beth nodded her understanding. She turned to Alana who seemed to be in the middle of a conversation she was not enjoying with three very beautiful young girls.

Alana shot her a pleading look.

Beth who was still holding Mick's hand waved in Alana's direction. "Alana." she called.

Alana smiled and excused herself from the conversation with the freshies rushing over to Mick and Beth. "Thank ye. Ye saved me from a vapid discussion about spray tannin' what color should ye be in the winter."

Mick quirked a brow at Alana. "Spray tanning?" he asked.

"I'll explain it you later." Beth urged, pulling Mick through the crowd of people. "Let's go inside."

Alana followed closely behind trying her best not to make eye contact with any more of Josef's freshies. They reached the door without any more interruption, gave their names and were escorted into the spacious grand entrance hall.

Beth gasped. She'd never been in a place this lavish before. Her feet clicked against the polished marble floors as she walked. The hall was beautiful, lit well by a large chandelier hanging above them. The walls, a creamy beige, gave the room just enough color. Several simple arrangements of flowers decorated small tables across the room. On either side of the hall there were two large marble staircases. The railings were rod iron accented with gold.

Mick stifled a laugh when he saw the look on Beth's face. Beth had never been to Josef's manor before, but unlike her he was used to the older vampire's extravagant tastes.

"The ballroom's at the top of the stairs." Alana stated helpfully. "Ye can take either staircase." She began walking towards one of them.

Mick and Beth followed. The three climbed the staircase, the girls holding their dresses up with one hand careful not to trip.

Beth looked around as they walked up the stairs. "This place is just amazing and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious to see what the rest of it looked like."

"Ye can always go on a tour of the house. Josef usually charges but since yer such a good friend I'm sure ye could have a free tour."

Mick shook his head and laughed. "Leave it to Josef."

"He has tours of his home? Like guided tours?" Beth questioned with wonderment.

Alana chuckled. "The Kostan Manor is one of the few Mediterranean style homes in Brentwood California. It's amenities include ten bedrooms, eleven and a half bathrooms, two swimmin' pools, central air conditionin', fireplaces in four of the bedrooms, marble and hardwood floors, a full tennis court, a city view and an Ocean view." she shared with her friend proudly. "That's all in the tour brochure. Sometimes Josef's clients stay at the manor. Tis important ta inform them of where they'll be stayin'. I've only seen a few rooms of the house meself. Josef's freshies and his staff live in the main house. The guest houses are fer guests."

"Wow." Beth replied as they reached the top of the stairs where there was an archway with two large, very ornate, cherry wooden doors. Before she could even place her hand on the door handle the heavy door swung open. Beth jumped back a little in surprise.

A large bald man in a blue gangster suit similar to Mick's, who must have been serving as bouncer, smiled at Beth. "Please come in and join the party." he encouraged.

Beth stood with Mick ready to walk through the doors and enter the ballroom.

"Hello Francis." Alana greeted the man warmly. She reached up and hugged him.

"Hello Miss Dawson. You look beautiful tonight." Francis said with a smile.

"This is me very good friend Beth and her date fer the evenin' Mick St. John." She turned to Mick and Beth. "Mick, Beth this is Francis he is the best cook ever."

"Aww thanks Miss Dawson. I'm not cooking tonight though. Tonight I'm a guest. Josef saw you come up on the security cameras and he asked me to escort you inside." He held out his arm for her to take.

Alana smiled. "That's awfully kind. Thank ye Francis." she told the man placing her hand on his arm. She turned to Mick and Beth. "Ye two will be alright by yerselves fer a little bit right?" She winked at Beth.

Beth looked up at Mick who nodded.

"We'll be fine. We'll catch up with you later." Beth told her friend.

"Alright. See ye a in a while." Alana said before disappearing with Francis.

Mick smiled at Beth, took her hand in his and the two walked through the double doors.


	27. Who Wouldn't Love You?

Who Wouldn't Love You

* * *

The ballroom was incredible. It was constructed to resemble a scene from an MGM musical. The dance floor was spacious and hypnotizing with its wavy black and white floor tiles. People were already gathered waiting for the music to begin.

Off of the dance floor there was a circular wall made up of individual ceiling to floor length mirrors. Beside the wall were two large French doors which Beth expected led to a balcony. A large, black, round stage was set back from the dance floor. White, gossamer fabric functioned as the stage curtains where a live band was waiting to perform.

On the other side of the dance floor was a platform with a few steps leading up to an area where there was seating. There were about thirty round tables covered with simple white table cloths, set for at least four guests. The sturdy chairs at each table were decorated by either a black or white sash tied to the back. Several of the tables and chairs were already occupied.

The room was softly lit by medium sized glass sconces against the cream colored walls, except for the stage area, which was illuminated by track lighting.

Beth absolutely loved everything about the room. She was overwhelmed by it all.

"This is just wow." she told Mick as they made their way through the crowd. "I wonder if it always looks like this or if he just had it renovated for the party?'

Mick smiled at Beth's inquisitive nature. "You'll have to ask him. Why don't we go grab a table? They seem to be filling up fast." He directed her towards the platform.

Beth nodded. "Sure. Should we save a seat for Alana and Josef or are we on our own for dinner?"

Mick scanned the room for his best friend and the red headed secretary. There was no sign of either of them. "I think it's safe to say we're on our own for dinner." He told his date as he helped her up the stairs.

Beth smiled and gazed up at him "As much as I enjoy spending time with Josef and Alana… I'd love to spend some time alone with you tonight." She whispered the last part soft enough so that only Mick could hear her.

Mick took an unneeded breath, one of several he had already taken tonight.

"Hey there's an empty table." he replied evading her comment. He couldn't let himself entertain the idea of being alone with Beth. For all intents and purposes this was their first official date. They weren't alone. They were in a room full of people. But the way she looked, the way she smelled…

The pair moved past Josef's guests and made their way to a table. Mick pulled out a chair for Beth who sat down. He carefully pushed her chair in and made his way to his own.

"Thank you." Beth replied with a grin. She set her purse down in one of the empty chairs, slipped her shrug off her shoulders and draped it over the chair beside her.

Beth had picked up on the fact that Mick had practically ignored what she said about being alone with him. She eyed him carefully. Was she making him nervous?

Mick took the seat across from hers. "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" he asked reaching across the table for her hand.

"You may have mentioned it earlier." The blonde reminded him with a small smile allowing Mick to take her hand in his.

Beth's hand was soft and warm and fit perfectly in his. "I didn't exactly tell you earlier."

"Well you can try again now if you want to." She smiled at him from across the table.

Mick took another unnecessary deep breath. "Beth, you look absolutely breath taking tonight."

"Thank you." She grinned. "Am I making you nervous Mick St. John?"

Mick smirked a little. "No. What makes you say that?"

"You don't need to breathe, but you've taken at least ten deep breaths since you picked me up at Alana's." she pointed out helpfully.

"You're very perceptive." he teased. "I can't help it Beth. Like I said you look absolutely breath taking."

Beth laughed softly. "I'm glad you think so." She grinned. "You know this is our first real date."

Mick nodded. "I guess it is."

"It almost didn't happen." Beth said softly.

Mick shook his head and squeezed her hand gently. "Let's not even think about it. We're here. We're together."

"You're right." She nodded her head in agreement. "That's all that matters. Thank you for inviting me."

"Thank you for coming."

Beth smiled.

The opening notes of an upbeat song began to swell throughout the room. Beth turned to the source of the sound. On stage the gossamer curtain had risen and a band with several members, both male and female stood smiling, ready to bring the party to life.

"Ladies and gentlemen." The man who stood at the front of the band greeted. "We are Johnny and The Jump Cats. We're happy to be providing your entertainment for this evening."

"A swing band? I guess Josef thought of everything." Beth said as she applauded along with the rest of the room.

"He always does." Mick stated with a laugh.

"Requests for your favorite forties and fifties songs are welcome. Have a great evening." The singer finished his speech and then turned to his band before he began singing.

**Baby, baby it looks like it's gonna hail**

**Baby, baby it looks like it's gonna hail**

Beth watched as partygoers rose from their seats and began filling the dance floor. She turned to Mick. "This kind of music; it's the music you grew up listening to."

**You better come inside**

**Let me teach you how to jive an' wail**

Mick nodded. "Jump Jive an' Wail. It was a big hit for Louis Prima in 1956. " he chuckled.

**You gotta jump, jive, and then you wail**

**You gotta jump, jive, and then you wail**

"1956? So you were…?" Beth did the math in her head.

**You gotta jump, jive, and then you wail**

**You gotta jump, jive, and then you wail**

"Thirty four." Mick replied. "It's a great song. Very catchy." He looked down at the area in front of the stage where everyone was dancing.

**You gotta jump, jive, and then you wail away!**

Under the table Beth tapped her foot to the infectious beat. "Everyone seems to be enjoying it." She watched the couples on the dance floor with interest.

**Papa's in the icebox lookin' for a can of ale**

**Papa's in the icebox lookin' for a can of ale**

"Beth?" Mick asked.

**Mama's in the backyard**

**Learning how to jive an' wail**

"Hmm." she replied turning back to her date.

**You gotta jump, jive, and then you wail**

**You gotta jump, jive, and then you wail**

"Would you like to dance?" he asked with a grin.

**You gotta jump, jive, and then you wail**

**You gotta jump, jive, and then you wail**

"Dance? You dance?" Beth asked a surprised look on her face.

**You gotta jump, jive, and then you wail away!**

"I've been known to dance." the dark haired vampire told her with a smile.

**A woman is a woman and a man ain't nothin' but a male**

**A woman is a woman and a man ain't nothin' but a male**

"I'd love to Mick, but I really don't know how to dance to this kind of music." she admitted biting her bottom lip.

**One good thing about him**

**He knows how to jive an' wail**

"I could teach you. It's not hard." He looked over at the dance floor. "It's just for fun. I promise we won't look anymore ridiculous than the other couples out there."

**Jack and Jill went up the hill to get a pail**

**Jack and Jill went up the hill to get a pail**

Beth nodded. "Alright." She smiled.

**Jill stayed up,**

**She wants to learn how to jive an' wail**

Mick rose from his seat and pulled out Beth's chair so she too could stand. He took her by the hand and helped her down the platform. They walked together to the dance floor and Mick proceeded to teach Beth the basics of swing dancing.

**You gotta jump, jive, and then you wail**

**You gotta jump, jive, and then you wail**

**You gotta jump, jive, and then you wail**

**You gotta jump, jive, and then you wail**

**You gotta jump, jive, and then you wail away!**

Beth caught on quickly and they danced through the end of 'Jump Jive an' Wail' and three other songs: 'Route Sixty Six', 'It Don't Mean a Thing', and 'Swing Brother Swing'. They laughed and talked as they made their way around the dance floor.

Mick twirled Beth in a circle as 'Swing Brother Swing' ended. She spied Alana sitting alone at a table and placed a hand on Mick's arm stilling him "Look." she told Mick waving at Alana. "She's sitting there all alone."

Alana looked up from her Cosmopolitan, smiled and waved back.

"Where is Josef?" Beth wondered aloud. "How could he invite her and then just ignore her all night?"

Mick shrugged. "I haven't seen him since before I got in the limo to pick you and Alana up."

Beth scoffed. "I can't believe him." She glanced at Alana again who was occupying herself by playing with her drink stirrer. "Mick, why don't you ask her to dance? I'm sure she'd like to, and I could use a break to run to the ladies room"

Mick nodded. "I'll go ask her. You go ahead do whatever it is you need to do in the rest room. By the time you get back they'll probably start serving dinner."

Beth made a face and put her hands on her hips feigning insult. "Are you trying to say I take too long in the bathroom?"

"Well, you spent at least ten minutes in the bathroom at Alana's earlier." Mick reminded her with a smirk.

"I'll have you know that without help it takes me seven minutes just to get out of this dress." she informed him playfully.

Mick quirked a brow at her. If he wanted to, he could have her out if it in thirty seconds flat.

"Well maybe later, when we're alone I could offer my services." He grinned devilishly.

Beth looked at him. "Maybe I could offer mine?" she replied seductively before sauntering away.

The vampire's mouth dropped open in an O as he watched her walk away. She was going to be the death of him tonight. Her and that tight satin dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. He bit his bottom lip and took another unnecessary breath.

He made his way through the dance floor, up the platform and over to the table where Alana was sitting nursing her drink.

"Hi." he greeted.

"Hi Mick. It looks like ye and Beth are havin' a good time." Alana grinned.

Mick nodded. "I was just teaching Beth how to swing dance. Do you know how?"

Alana smiled. "Aye, I do. Tis loads of fun. I'm glad ye two were dancin'. She needed ta loosen up tonight."

"She seems to be feeling a lot better than she was yesterday. Whatever girly stuff you guys did worked wonders." Mick commented he scanned the room for Josef not seeing or sensing him anywhere. "Alana, would you like to dance with me?"

"Where's Beth?" Alana looked around for her blonde haired friend. "Ye need a new partner already? I thought ye two were lookin' pretty good out there."

"Oh she's in the ladies room. Personally I think she's trying to sneak off and find a way to see more of the manor." Mick said with a laugh.

Alana shook her head. "She shouldn't try that on her own she'll get lost, probably end up in China. I'm pretty sure Josef has a tunnel ta China and that's where he is this very minute. In his tunnel on his way ta China, avoidin' me." She took a sip of her drink.

"I'm sorry Alana. I don't think he's avoiding you. He really was looking forward to tonight. Maybe he got caught up with work? Have you seen or heard from him at all since you've been here?" Mick questioned.

"No." she sighed. "And yer probably right. He's most likely workin'. He never stops. Please don't feel like ye have ta baby-sit me."

"It's not babysitting. I'm keeping a good friend company while my lousy best friend is off somewhere in the middle of a corporate take over." Mick assured her.

"Tis alright, if he doesn't show up in the next…" she looked at her watchless wrist. "twenty minutes. Well, let's jest say I've got me eye on that fella right there." She pointed at a male guest in a yellow Dick Tracy suit, who was also sitting alone, wearing a goofy grin, his head bopping along animatedly to the beat of the music.

Mick's eyes followed her finger. He looked at the person closely and then laughed. It was Logan Griffen, his good friend and technological wizard. He had never seen him outside of his basement before. "Him?" he asked making sure that's really who she was pointing to. "That's Logan Griffen."

"Aye, ye know him? Great, ye can introduce us. He's quite a bob. I jest love a man in yellow."

Mick made a face and eyed his friend carefully. "Really?"

Alana threw her head back and laughed. "I'm sure he's a real nice fella, but no."

"ALANA!!" Lydia, another one of Josef's freshies, called the red head's name from across the room. She began making her way towards her.

Alana looked at Mick in a panic. "Is that offer ta dance still open?"

Mick nodded, but before he could speak Alana jumped up from her chair, grabbed him by the hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

"Thank ye, thank ye, thank ye!" Alana told the vampire as they began swinging to the music. "I owe ye one. Ye jest saved me from one of Josef's empty headed freshies." she explained.

"I'm happy to help." Mick said with a laugh. He watched as the freshie looked around the room for Alana.

"Some of them are so dumb! I've tried ta have a conversation with Lydia before, that's the one ye jest saved me from. She didn't understand me when I said that red was me natural hair color. She didn't know what the word natural meant." She shook her head. "Josef certainly doesn't keep 'em around fer their brains."

Mick smiled at his dance partner apologetically. "None of them could run his office as well as you. You're a great asset to Josef."

"Oh, I know that! Tis good ta be useful in some way, but thank ye fer the reminder." Over Mick's shoulder she saw Beth walk back through the room. "Oh, Beth's back." She waved at her friend. "I'll let ye two get back ta yer dancin'. All this talk about work reminded me, I've got ta check on somethin'. Thank ye fer the dance." She gave Mick a friendly kiss on the cheek and rushed off in the direction of the double doors.

Beth walked over to where Mick was standing on the dance floor. "Where's Alana rushing off to in such a hurry?" she questioned her voice sounding concerned.

"Oh she said she had something to take care of. I'm sure she'll be back later." He scanned the room again for his best friend. "Did you go to the ladies room, or did you go off snooping somewhere?" he asked Beth wrapping an arm around her back and guiding her through the crowd. "You were only gone for six minutes and thirty four seconds."

Beth looked up at him. "You're keeping track? I didn't go snooping. I went to the ladies room. The mayor's daughter, Whitney was in there crying her eyes out. She was nice enough to help me with my gown."

"The mayor's daughter was in the bathroom crying?"

"Yeah she just broke up with her idiot boyfriend. She didn't tell me much, just that he's in some famous boy band." Beth explained. "Someone should have warned her. Musicians will only break your heart."

Mick chuckled. "Is that a fact? All musicians?" He was never much of a heart breaker. He was too busy being infatuated with Coraline during the days when he himself was a musician.

"Well I don't know, I guess Polka Bands are safe. They don't exactly scream sex appeal do they?" Beth responded playfully.

Mick held her hand as they walked back up the platform. "I don't know, Polka can get pretty wild."

Beth shook her head and smiled as Mick walked her to their table and helped her to her seat.

"Maybe Whitney will get lucky at the bachelorettes auction tonight." he told the blonde as he took his seat. "Find a nice guy who's not a musician."

"Bachelorette auction?" Beth asked a look of confusion on her face. "Josef is auctioning off his guests?"

"It's for a good cause. All the money raised tonight through donations and the auction goes towards Los Angeles Children's Hospital." the dark haired vampire explained.

Their conversation was interrupted by an announcement from the band. The music stopped for a minute and one of the singers, this time it was a woman with dark hair, in a stunning red dress stepped up to the mic. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we ask that you please clear the dance floor and take your seats for dinner. We will continue to play some slow tunes during your meal."

The party guests did as they were instructed clearing the dance floor and making their way back to their tables.

"Immediately following dinner there will be an auction to benefit Los Angeles Children's hospital. Your host,"

A spotlight was turned on and directed to the corner of the room near the balcony access door where Josef was standing. He was dressed in a white full dress tuxedo complete with a white single breasted peak lapel tails jacket, a white dress shirt, a traditional white waffle pique vest and a white bowtie. The only thing he wore that was not white were his shoes, which were black, and polished to a high gloss shine. Josef smiled at his guests looking even more charming and debonair than usual.

"Mr. Josef Kostan, asks that you all dig down deep in your pockets and your hearts and give generously." the dark haired singer continued.

The room exploded with applause for the now present host of the evening. Josef made his way to the stage.

Beth scoffed. "So now he graces us with his presence."

"He moves pretty quickly when money is involved." Mick began in a joking tone.

Beth shot him a look. "That's not funny Mick."

"What? He's Josef. He loves his money and he loves the power that comes along with having his money. He's not all bad. He funds and runs several charities, he donates to a lot of great causes. He might be a bit selfish and arrogant Beth, but when it comes to his community… "

Josef stepped onto the stage the spotlight following him. He stood behind the mic, a huge smile on his face. "Good evening , friends, associates and neighbors. We are all here for a great cause tonight, Los Angeles Children's Hospital. The children of this country, some of them your children, are the future of this great nation. Let's help to keep them safe and healthy by donating to provide them with the excellent health care they deserve."

Everyone in the room applauded again for Josef and the caterers began bringing out dinner.

"Dinner is now being served. After your meal there will be a bachelorette auction. I hope you will all participate. Please enjoy your meal, and the band and have a great night." Josef left the stage with more applause and disappeared again from view.

"He's a great humanitarian." Beth commented sarcastically. "I think Alana would agree with me when I say that his social skills need some work."

"Josef doesn't usually act this way. He surrounds himself with beautiful women he doesn't run away from them. I've never known him to disappear during his own party." Mick told her as he watched his best friend exit the room via the balcony. "Something's going on."

Beth sighed. "Well maybe you should go talk to him during dinner. Unless Josef has some open bar for you and the rest of his special guests."

Mick shook his head. "I had something earlier. I'd rather sit here with you." He took her hand in his. "I'll catch up with Josef later, find out what's going on."

"You're just going to sit here and watch me eat?" she said sounding a little bit self conscious.

"It's not the first time I've seen you eat Beth." he told her with a chuckle.

"No I know..." she smiled. "You are going to get so tired of watching me eat."

As if on cue dinner plates were set down on the table in front of them.

Mick released Beth's hand and looked across the table into her eyes. "I hope so." he replied with a smile.

Alana sat at the desk in Josef's office trying not to cry. Not only had he not even bothered to be there to pick her up, Josef had ignored her since she'd arrived at the party. And now, to add insult to injury, she had discovered she wasn't even considered good enough to be on the bachelorette auction list she held in her hand. A list that she herself had made. A list that her name was on two days ago.

She didn't understand it. Josef had really seemed to have some romantic interest in her, if nothing else there was some sort of an attraction there. Like she had told Beth, he had acted like a flustered, bumbling, awkward, teenager the night he'd asked her to be his date for the gala. The note he had given her with the single lavender rose felt promising, but the facts did nothing to support her case. Why had he even given her the stupid rose in the first place?

Maybe she wasn't good enough for him. Maybe she wasn't exactly his type, seeing as she had a brain. But how dare he leave her out of the auction! She could bring in just as much money as the rest of the people on that damn piece of paper.

Angrily she set the list down on the desk and began rummaging through the drawers for a pen. She added her name to the bottom after the final bachelorette , Whitney Trask.

She scoffed. The mayor's daughter. Why was she even on the list? It was common knowledge that she was dating that Nick Charm from that horrible boy band. Whitney hadn't been on the list when she had written it two days ago.

So Josef was replacing her with the mayor's daughter? Hadn't Mick mentioned something about Josef being stuck having to entertain the mayor and his daughter earlier?

Entertaining! Ha! I jest bet he's entertainin' her! Alana thought to herself.

She threw the pen back in the drawer, slammed it closed and rose from the desk. She walked over to the copy machine in the corner of the room, lifted the lid and placed the list face down on the clear surface. She typed in the number of copies she wanted and pressed start. Instead of twelve lovely bachelorettes to bid on, there were going to be thirteen.

As soon as the copier was finished printing, Alana gathered the lists in her hands and left the office, a smile on her face.

Back in the ballroom the final course before dessert, Roasted Oregano Lemon Chicken, was being served. Mick and Beth chatted quietly over dinner.

"Do you think it's a little ironic that Josef picked such great food for the party tonight?" Beth asked picking up a bite of the delicious chicken with her fork. "You know, since it's been so long since he's eaten any of it?" She brought the fork to her mouth.

"Josef might not be able to eat any of this, but he has some idea what humans like from being around them, living with them. He's always thrown huge parties. This is nothing compared to the ones I've been to in the past."

Beth chewed and swallowed. "How many of Josef's parties have you been to? "

Mick thought for a moment. "About a hundred or so, since I've known him."

"Wow." Beth replied taking a sip from her water glass. "Are they always this glamorous? I don't think I've been this dressed up since my prom night nine years ago."

"I would have loved to have seen that." he replied with a grin.

"You mean to tell me that you never saw my prom? What kind of stalker are you, missing one of the most important nights in my young life?" she teased. "You didn't miss much. My date, who also happened to be my boyfriend at the time, Tim, turned out to be a jerk. The dress that I worked two jobs to pay for got ruined."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there." Mick replied softly, apologetically.

Beth picked up another forkful of food. She shook her head. "It was fine really. Not nearly as bad as it sounds. Tim got drunk with his basketball buddies and threw up on my dress."

"At least it was memorable." Mick said with a light laugh.

Beth laughed. "Definitely memorable. I looked like a cupcake. Pink gauzy dress, curly hair kind of a fashion disaster. Beth turner circa 1999. I have a picture somewhere." She took another sip of her water. "Did you have a prom during high school?"

Mick grinned. "Senior banquet, it was held in the school gymnasium. My tux cost me a whole four dollars to rent. Everyone wore party clothes, there was punch. Nothing like the excessive proms today."

"Did you have a date? I'm sure you were probably fighting all the girls off with a stick." Beth probed listening with interest.

"Marjorie Foster. She was an under classmen. We had a nice time." he replied looking away from her.

Beth laughed at the dark haired vampire and shook her head. "I don't care who came before me Mick. I don't hold any of your past against you. I'm the luckiest girl in the whole wide world. You're here with me, not them." She took a sip of her water.

Mick turned back to his beautiful date and hearing what she said he reached across the table for her hand, brought it to his lips and it kissed it softly. "No Beth. I'm the lucky one." He brought her hand back to the table but continued holding it.

Beth blushed a little and smiled. Inside her purse beside her on the chair, her phone rang. Beth sighed and reached for the small white clutch. "I thought I turned it off, I'm sorry." she apologized.

"Go ahead. You should get it, at least see who it is. It might be important." he urged releasing her hand.

Beth grabbed the clutch, opened it and reached inside for her phone. She looked at the screen which read Buzzwire Calling she turned to Mick. "It's Buzzwire."

Mick gave her a knowing look.

The phone stopped ringing, Beth having missed the call. She rose from the table phone in hand. Mick too rose courteously.

"I'm just gonna go out in the hallway and return this call." she informed him as she walked to his side of the table. She bent down and kissed him softly. "If the server comes around please ask them not to take my plate. I'm so hungry after all that dancing I'm considering eating your dinner." She turned to leave.

Mick's hand on her upper arm stopped her. He pulled her back towards him gently and returned the kiss. He released her after a moment, Beth's face flushed. "I'll keep an eye on your dinner." he told her huskily.

Beth took a breath as she straightened and began walking away. She made her way carefully down the stairs across the dance floor and out into the room her heart pounding and blood singing. Mick had quite the effect on her.

She walked through the open ballroom doors and out into the hallway. Beth pressed her thumb to her phone redialing the last call and brought the phone to her ear.

"Maureen. Hi, it's Beth. Did you get my email?"

Mick sat at the table waiting for Beth to return from her phone call. He looked around the room and then reached into his pocket for his cell phone. It was only nine-forty PM. He wondered if Josef would be upset if he and Beth left after the auction. He was finding it very hard to be near her in a room full of people. He wanted to be alone with her. No, not just alone with her. What he really wanted was to get her back to the apartment and show her the new bed he'd purchased for her. He took a deep breath. Beth was right, he was doing that more often than usual this evening.

Alana confidently walked through the ballroom, a smile on her face and her head held high. In her hands she held 130 copies of the new auction list. She marched right up to the stage where the band was playing and got the attention of the lead singer Johnny, who was taking a break.

He got up from the chair he was sitting in and walked towards her. "Hello beautiful." he greeted.

Alana smiled. "I need a favor from ye." she told him.

"Sure anything for you, Red. What song would you like to hear?" Johnny asked.

Alana shook her head. "I'm an associate of Mr. Kostan's. There's been a bit of a change with the auction. Can ye play some slow music after dinner, give everyone some more time ta dance?" she looked around the room. "I jest need maybe fifteen minutes at the most."

"Sure. I think The Jump Cats and I can handle some more slow soft ones. Any song in particular you want to hear?"

Alana looked around at the crowd hoping to see Josef. "There's this song by Doris day and Les Brown, Sentimental Journey. Do ye know it?"

"Sure it's one of Connie's favorites." He motioned with his head to the woman who was currently singing. "We'll play it right after dinner." He winked at her.

"Thank ye." Alana answered before walking off, a smirk on her face.


	28. Sentimental Journey

**Sentimental Journey**

**

* * *

  
**

Beth reentered the ballroom, grinning from ear to ear. Maureen, who had read her email, had reinstated her at Buzzwire. Her first assignment back was 'Missing Cheerleaders at Belmont High School'. Maureen loved the story idea and was even more interested because it was what she called 'fresh content', something that has not yet been covered. She expected Beth to not only write an article to generate public interest, she wanted her to follow the story all the way through to the end… happy or grim.

There was so much to do. First Beth needed to get to her laptop. Strangely, the thief who had stolen it from her apartment had been kind enough to return it, hopefully unharmed. She looked at the time on her phone. It was just now ten PM. As long as she and Mick left at a reasonable hour she could swing by his place and grab her computer. If it was still intact, Beth could have the first article ready for Maureen in the morning.

She bit her bottom lip as she walked up the platform and looked over at Mick. Mick. She wanted to spend some time alone with him tonight. He probably wasn't going to be too happy with the idea of her returning to her own apartment to work, but there was no way she could work from his. Just being around him would be a distraction, and if she was going to get a piece in by morning she needed to avoid all distractions.

She tried to figure out timing. She could leave by midnight… no make that eleven thirty due to all the running around she needed to do. Mick would understand. She could either have Martin drive her or take a cab back to Alana's where her rental car was. Then she could swing by Mick's and grab all her stuff from his apartment. She still had the copy of the key he'd given her, so she could easily slip in and out without him needing to be there. If she moved quickly enough, she could make it home by midnight.

Mick rose from his chair as she approached the table. "Everything okay?" he asked concerned by the look on her face.

"Yeah, everything's fine." She smiled. "That was Maureen. She's letting me come back to work." Beth sat down in her chair. "I see my dinner is safe. Thank you for guarding it."

"No problem." he replied. "Maureen's lifting your ban? Beth, that's great!" he grinned.

Beth nodded and smiled nervously as Mick pushed in her chair.

"It is great isn't it? Shouldn't you be more excited? I know you've been dying to go back to work." he asked returning to his seat.

"Yeah, it's great." She forced a smile. "Maureen already gave me an assignment." She picked up her fork and began poking at her chicken.

"What's your assignment?" he questioned sounding genuinely interested in Beth's work.

Beth quit playing with her food and took a bite hoping to give herself a minute to come up with a way to answer his question. She chewed and swallowed.

"Oh… it's a human interest story. I can't really tell you anymore about it. Maureen wants to keep it hush- hush. Sorry." She wasn't exactly lying. Maureen really did want the story kept under wraps, but Mick already knew all about the missing girls.

"You can't even tell me?" he asked feigning offense.

Beth smiled anxiously.

"I understand, Beth." he told her lovingly.

She took another bite of her chicken. 'I sure hope so'. She thought to herself as she finished her dinner. "Do you think Josef would be upset if weleft early tonight?" she asked before taking a sip of her water.

"I don't think so. I was wondering the same thing. We can probably get out of here after the auction." he said with a devilish grin. "Have dessert at home."

Beth smiled. "That's right. Someone was nice enough to buy me ice cream."

"I aim to please." Mick replied.

The music started up again. The singer in the red dress took her place behind the mic. "This is for all you lovers out there, young or old on a sentimental journey."

"Oh, I love this song! My mom used to play it sometimes. She had this old Doris Day album." Beth reminisced.

"Would you like to dance again?" Mick questioned holding his hand out for her to take.

Beth rose from her seat. "Yes. Please." She took Mick's hand and the two made their way to the dance floor.

The sounds of the trumpet, the piano and the guitar introduction filled the room.

Mick drew Beth close to him. He placed one hand on her back between her shoulder blades, and his other in hers. They moved together slowly to the music.

The woman in the red dress behind the mic began singing.

**Gonna take a Sentimental Journey,**

**Gonna set my heart at ease.**

**Gonna make a Sentimental Journey,**

**to renew old memories.**

Beth tried to absorb everything around her; the music, the lyrics, Mick's body so close to hers. Her hand on his back. It all felt so overwhelmingly, wonderful. It brought tears to her eyes. She sang along softly in Mick's ear as they moved around the dance floor.

**Got my bags, got my reservations,**

**Spent each dime I could afford.**

**Like a child in wild anticipation,**

**I Long to hear that, "All aboard!"**

Mick looked down at Beth, who appeared to be fighting back tears. "Beth, what's wrong?" he asked, obvious concern in his voice.

Beth held onto Mick a little tighter. "It's nothing. I'm fine." She managed to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

**Seven...that's the time we leave at seven.**

**I'll be waitin' up at heaven,**

**Countin' every mile of railroad**

**track, that takes me back.**

"You're not fine. You're upset. Is it the song?" he questioned. "Is it because it reminds you of your mother?"

Beth rested her head on his shoulder. She took a deep breath. She couldn't find words to explain how she was feeling. "I'll be alright in a minute." she assured him, not completely sure why she was getting so emotional in the first place.

"Alright, you take all the time you need." Mick told the blonde in his arms with understanding. He gently kissed her temple and continued to hold Beth, swaying her to the music.

**Never thought my heart could be so yearny.**

**Why did I decide to roam?**

**Gotta take that Sentimental Journey,**

**Sentimental Journey home.**

**Sentimental Journey.**

Josef heard the music from where he stood, leaning on the railing of the balcony, looking out at the Pacific Ocean. 'How ironic'. He thought to himself. Sentimental Journey. Maybe it wasn't ironic. Maybe it was just a coincidence that, that song would be playing on a night like this.

The night had gone from bad to worse in just a matter of hours. First, the mayor had shown up early with his daughter Whitney, whom he had tried to pawn off on Josef. Their arrival had kept him from escorting Alana to the party, something he was looking forward to. He wanted to be there. He couldn't wait to see what she'd bought with his black card.

The rose and the short note he'd asked Martin to give the red head were no substitution for his presence. He'd planned on making it up to her when she'd arrived, greeting her and telling her how incredible she looked. The closest he'd come was a glance at her on the security monitors. He'd asked Francis to escort her into the ballroom where he'd meet up with her and make his way around the room, Alana proudly at his side. But that wasn't to be either.

Whitney, weepy, immature, Whitney followed him around the manor like a lost puppy dog. She'd whined about her boyfriend who had dumped her, how she didn't get into the college she'd wanted to, and then more about the boyfriend. When he was finally able to get away from her, he'd gotten the phone call from New York. That, was the very reason he was avoiding his party guests, including Alana.

Josef had seen more death in all his years than he cared to share with anyone. He himself had brought an end to so many lives, so many families, without giving it any thought. He spent years never feeling guilt nor remorse for such actions. That was until he'd met her. Until he'd tried to make her like him so that they could spend an eternity together.

He thought he had made peace with it. She was already dead, only being kept alive by modern medicine, but as of tonight, Sarah Whitley was truly gone. Nothing could bring her back, and a part of him had died with her.

The song ended and another began. Josef continued to watch the water. Inside the house he could hear people laughing, talking and having a good time. Part of him wanted to join them. Part of him wanted to stay on that balcony until everyone left. But how would that look? How long did he have until someone came looking for him?

It was better to just face everyone. He could very easily plaster a toothpaste commercial smile on his face and turn on the charm that everyone already knew he possessed. He owed it to his guests, to Alana, to Sarah who'd loved him so much, that she'd given up her life for him.

He turned from his view of the ocean and walked towards the large French doors that led into the ballroom. Through the glass he surveyed the room. He spotted a few of his guests dancing, including Mick and Beth. However most of them were still sitting down to dinner. He scanned the room for his date, the Irish beauty in emerald green. He was surprised to find her walking across the dance floor handing out flyers.

Josef looked at the time on his wristwatch. It was only ten fifteen PM. Was she already handing out missing person notices? He hadn't been absent from the party that long. Maybe she was planning a corporate takeover of Kostan industries? She knew his business inside and out, and he had no doubt that she could run it in his absence.

Deciding he'd been hiding from his guests long enough, Josef opened the door to the ballroom and slipped inside.

Alana walked across the dance floor handing out the updated auction list, a sly smile on her face. Realizing that there were still several guests sitting at their tables, she quickly made her way to the seating area and gave lists to the people who were dinning. She then returned to her table, set down the remaining flyers and took a seat.

The cosmopolitan she'd been drinking earlier sat untouched. She lifted the martini glass to her lips and took a sip as she looked out at the crowded dance floor. Mick and Beth were dancing again which made her smile. She watched them for a few minutes. Beth was clinging very tightly to Mick. She was obviously upset about something. The mayor was dancing a bit too closely with someone who was not his wife, and he was thoroughly enjoying it. Then she saw him making his way through the crowd.

'Ah'. Alana thought to herself , 'He must be through with Whitney'.

She took another sip of her drink, hoping it would dull the feelings of disappointment that once again churned her stomach. She closed her eyes ignoring her own emotions. She cleared her mind and tried to concentrate on something else, but focusing on anything other than Josef was becoming impossible. She could sense him. She could always sense him more strongly than anyone else. Something was wrong.

If it weren't for their connection, the phony smile on his face would have been a dead giveaway. She opened her eyes and looked at him. Yes, something was definitely wrong.

For a moment she forgot she was angry with him. She began rising from her chair, her first instinct to go to him. She didn't have to. He was already making his way towards her. She took a deep breath, downed the rest of her drink and picked up the copies of the auction list from the table.

Josef made quick, polite conversation with his guests he passed as he walked over to where Alana was standing by a table, flyers in hand.

"Ah, there you are. I've been looking for you all night." he told the red head a small smirk on his face.

Alana snorted. "Aye Josef, because I've been so hard ta find this evenin'. It must be the invisible table I've been sittin' at." she replied letting him know she didn't believe him for a minute.

"You look enchanting." Josef tried.

"I'm not one of yer freshie's, Josef. Flattery isn't goin' ta work on me." Alana remarked angrily.

"You're angry. I'm sorry about not being there to pick you up earlier. Something came up…" Josef explained. "Did you get my note?"

"Aye, I did. Thank ye. Accordin' ta the note ye were goin' ta make it up ta me when I got here. It's been an hour and fifteen minutes. I'm still waitin'." She placed a hand on her hip.

"I'll make it up to you now. Would you like to dance?" he asked holding out his hand for hers.

"I'd really love ta Josef, but ye see, me dance card is already full and I've a job ta do." She ignored his hand and tried to move past him. "Excuse me."

"What do you mean your dance card is full? And what job do you have to do tonight?" he questioned blocking her way.

"Since ye never bothered ta come find me when I got here, I got meself a new date. And in case ye've forgotten, there's the bachelorette auction. Someone needs ta make sure it goes smoothly. So please excuse me boss, I have ta go finish distributin' this list."

Again Josef blocked her way. "Date? What date?"

Alana looked past Josef scanning the room for the gentlemen in yellow she'd seen earlier. What was his name? She spotted him sitting at the same table, still swaying to the music.

"Logan Grifffen." She informed Josef proudly, pointing at her new date across the dinning area.

Josef made a face. "You're joking right?" He turned and looked at the man she was pointing to. He didn't know much about him, just that according to Mick, he was a technological genius.

Alana shook her head. "No. He's very charmin'. Twas an instant attraction. He's wearin' bright yellow. He's very easy ta find." she told him sarcastically as she forced her way past the vampire. She then went back to passing out flyers.

Josef followed after her until he was stopped by Whitney, whom he quickly shrugged off. That done, he immediately continued his pursuit of the red head.

Alana stopped when she reached Logan's table. She set the extra copies of the list down on the table behind her and took a seat across from the man in yellow. "Logan Griffen."

Logan looked up at the beautiful red head who had sat down. "Yeah?" he asked cautiously.

"Yer now me date. And we're goin' ta dance. So stand up and let's go!" she told him forcefully.

Logan eyed the red head warily. "Uh… yes ma'm" he answered rising from his chair.

It was his first time out of his basement in twenty years and this woman was practically throwing herself at him. She was beautiful, though maybe a little bit crazy. Crazy was not necessarily a bad thing. Not when crazy looked like that. He walked over to her and hesitantly took her hand.

Alana turned around quickly to see Josef approaching, a smile no longer on his face. She turned back to Logan. "Why thank ye, I'd love ta dance!" she stated enthusiastically.

Josef shot a look at the vampire dressed like Dick Tracy. "Sit down, Logan." he ordered angrily.

Logan hurried back to his chair. "Yes sir, Mr. Kostan sir."

Alana glared at Josef. "Do ye mind? Logan jest asked me ta dance." She looked at Logan. "Now c'mon, ye juicy bob."

Logan looked at the redhead and then at the angry vampire. "Uh…my name isn't Bob."

"Shut up, Logan!" Josef shouted.

"Ara be whist, Logan!" Alana also shouted at the same time.

Logan slumped down a little more in his chair.

Mick and Beth took a break from dancing to watch the scene playing out in the dining area. Alana, a very pissed off Josef and a very scared looking Logan seemed to be having a heated conversation.

"I heard you order him to be your date from across the room. If anyone is going to dance with you it's going to be me." Josef replied through gritted teeth.

"Damn vampire hearin'!" Alana muttered under her breath. Josef was getting angry and jealous and she liked it. "I can't dance with ye. I have ta finish handin' out the auction lists." She reached over to pick up the lists from the table.

Josef stopped her by grabbing them first. He thrust them at Logan. "Make sure everyone has one of these." he demanded.

Logan nodded as he accepted the papers Josef had thrust at him. He rose from the table and quickly went off to distribute them.

Mick watched as Logan quickly ran away from Josef who had looked as though he was ready to tear him apart.

"What was that about?" Beth asked Mick with interest.

The dark haired vampire shook his head. "I don't know, but I think it's safe to say after tonight, it'll be another twenty years before Logan leaves his basement again."

Beth swatted her date playfully on the arm. "Mick!" she mock scolded. "Your terrible. Poor Logan."

"What? It's true. Josef just put the fear of God in him." He laughed and placed his arms around Beth ready to take her around the dance floor again.

Beth just shook her head and allowed Mick to lead her across the ballroom floor.

Josef turned back to Alana. "There. Problem solved. Now we can go dance." he told her with a grin, his anger under control.

Alana smiled. She was no longer angry with Josef. His actions were evidence that he really did care about her being there with him. He'd gotten upset and jealous of someone, who compared to a vampire like Josef Kostan, was no competition.

"Ye happy now? Ye scared off me date." Alana remarked.

"Yes. Very. And from now on, I'm your date." he informed her.

"Whatever ye say boss." The red head answered.

Logan passed out the sheets of paper just as Josef had told him to. He spied Mick and his friend Beth dancing and approached them, only one list left in his hand.

"Mick! Beth!" Logan called their names across the dance floor.

Beth hearing her name immediately looked in Logan's direction. "Logan." Beth called back. She placed a hand on Mick's shoulder breaking their close hold and waved at Mick's friend, who was dressed like Warren Beaty's character from the gangster movie Dick Tracy.

Logan made his way over to the couple. "Hey guys." he greeted.

Beth smiled. "Hi Logan. It's nice to see you again. I love your costume. Are you having a good time tonight?"

Mick rolled his eyes. He couldn't wait to hear this.

Logan moved away from Beth a little bit. "You're not the only one who finds this costume attractive. I just had a run in with Josef Kostan." He turned to Mick. "Mick, why didn't you tell me he was so mean? I was just sitting at my table, minding my own business and this gorgeous red head walks over. Apparently she wanted her some Logan. I can't help it if she finds all this irresistible." He motioned to himself. "I didn't know she was Kostan's girl, Mick, I swear. If I did, I wouldn't have agreed to dance with her."

Beth bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing.

Mick looked at the blonde and then at Logan. "Well buddy, there's going to be a bachelorette auction soon. Maybe you'll luck out and find someone who likes Guitar Hero and World of Warcraft."

Logan grinned, "You think so?" He looked down at the paper in his hands. "Oh, did you guys get one of these? It's a list with names on it. I don't know what it's for, but Josef told me to pass them around." He handed it to Mick.

Mick looked at the paper Logan had just given him. "Thanks Logan, we already saw it." he handed it back to him.

"Oh." Logan replied. "Okay. Well, I'd love to chat some more, but I've got to go give this list to someone who doesn't have one. Mick, call me. I want to hear all about the case, and you guys should come by soon. I'm developing my own video game. These cars turn into robots!" He told the couple excitedly.

"Like Transformers?" Beth asked.

Logan's face fell. "No." he answered. "Transformers are so eighties. This is much cooler."

Mick placed his arm around Beth's shoulders and gave her a look that said 'don't go there'. "I'll give you a call. We'll come by soon." He assured his friend.

Logan smiled. "Cool. If I don't see you guys later, have a good night." he told them as he walked away.

"You too, Logan." Beth replied as Mick's friend disappeared from view. She turned to Mick. "We have some very interesting friends." she told him as he brought his arms around her to dance some more.

"Interesting is an understatement." the dark haired vampire replied with a chuckle.

Josef led Alana out to the balcony by the hand. When they were alone under the stars he took her in his arms and began swaying with her to the music.

"Not that I'm complainin', but why are we dancin' out here, when there's a perfectly good, two hundred thousand dollar dance floor inside?" Alana asked looking up at Josef. It felt amazing to be held by him. So right, just like she knew it would.

"I wanted you all to myself." he replied tersely. "I don't want to spend the entire evening chasing off anyone who so much as looks at you." He smiled.

"If ye kept it up, we'd end up bein' alone enyway. That's a good way ta kill a party." She chuckled softly. By the way, yer forgiven."

Josef's expression changed.

Alana stopped their dance and brought her hands to both sides of the vampire's face. "Josef, what's wrong?" she asked lovingly, concern in her voice.

Josef shook his head and looked away from her. "Nothing's wrong. Everything's fine." he insisted.

Alana gently moved his head so he was forced to look at her. "I know ye better than anyone else does. I know somethin's happened. Please talk ta me Josef." she pleaded.

Josef smiled at the red head, her concern touching him. "I'm fine, Alana."

"Yer not fine. I know somethin's wrong. I want ta help, but ye have ta let me." she encouraged.

"I'm fine." Josef repeated coldly as he moved away from her.

Alana sighed heavily. "Alright Josef, if that's the way ye feel… I've got ta go inside and make sure yer auction goes off without a hitch." She began walking away. "Ye know where ta find me."

Josef watched as Alana walked off. He moved to the railing where he was standing earlier. How could he tell his date he was upset because the woman he had loved for so long was dead?


	29. Why Don't You Do Right?

**Why Don't You Do Right?**

* * *

The music continued playing in the ballroom as Mick and Beth danced, their arms around each other.

"So, I was thinking maybe we could get out of here before the auction…" Mick asked his voice earnest.

Beth pressed her body closer to Mick's. "Hmm." She muttered sighing softly. She didn't want to tell him that when they did leave, she wasn't going back to his apartment.

"You're quiet all of a sudden." the vampire observed.

"Sorry, just doing too much thinking." she replied looking up at him.

"About work?" he asked.

"No. Just thinking." She smiled as she adjusted her arms around his neck.

"Maybe you need a distraction." Mick commented before bringing his lips to hers in a sweet soft kiss.

Beth kissed him back, her body melting into his. They kissed until her need for air became an issue. They separated, Beth's face flushed and warm. Kissing him always made her face warm and it made her body tingle pleasantly.

"So what do you think? Should we go find Josef and Alana, say goodbye and get out of here?"

Beth looked away from Mick for a moment. "Actually, I'd like to stay a little while longer. If that's alright? Maybe dance some more, get a glass of that champagne I've seen everyone walking around with." She motioned to a few guests holding flutes of champagne in their hands on the dance floor. "I'm just enjoying tonight and being here with you so much."

Mick was puzzled. She wanted to stay at the party? Didn't she know they could enjoy themselves much more together, at home, alone?

"Sure Beth, anything you want." he replied a smile on his face. He kissed her again softly before breaking away from her. "Why don't I go get you some champagne?" he offered.

Beth smiled and nodded. "Thank you." She kissed him back.

"I'll be right back." Mick assured her with yet another kiss before he walked away.

Beth stood in the corner of the dance floor observing the dancing party guests while she waited for Mick to return. The music changed from the slow music they'd been playing since everyone sat down to dinner to an up tempo song that had everyone rising from their seats and making their way to dance floor. Beth looked around hoping to find out where Alana and Josef had gone off to. In a sea of faces she recognized very few.

Mick appeared a few moments later, two glasses of champagne in his hands "One glass of champagne for the lady." he said with a smile as he handed Beth the glass.

Beth took the glass from Mick. She smiled warmly. "Thank you."

Mick raised his glass. "To a wonderful evening."

"To a wonderful evening." Beth repeated raising her own glass.

"And to many more like it." Mick added with a grin before clinking his glass with hers and taking a sip of the sparkling beverage.

Beth's smile lit up her whole face. She raised her glass to her lips but stopped when she spotted Alana making her way past a pair of swing dancers, a frustrated look on her face.

"Hey there's Alana." She gestured with her glass in hand. "I was wondering where she and Josef disappeared to. I don't see him anywhere do you? He's like a magician tonight, with his vanishing act."

Mick followed Beth's gaze and studied the red head closely. He shook his head. There was no sign of Josef nearby. He closed his eyes and inhaled. "He's outside on the balcony. Something's wrong." he told her matter of factly. "I'm going to go speak with him, find out what's going on. See what you can find out from Alana."

"I was just thinking the same thing about talking to Alana." She kissed him quickly. "I'll meet you back at the table." she told him before rushing off, champagne glass still in hand.

Mick too left the dance floor and made his way towards the French doors that went out onto the balcony. He stopped to leave his drink on a tray that one of the servers were carrying, and then slipped out of the ballroom.

Josef heard Mick approaching before he even stepped onto the balcony. He continued standing there, looking out at the vast night sky, the ocean, trying to think about anything but Sarah.

"What's going on with you tonight? It's not like you to pick a fight with someone, or ignore your date and the rest of your party guests."

"Nice to see you too Mick. Are you and Beth having a nice evening?" Josef asked his back to the vampire. "She looks stunning tonight. More lovely than usual."

"Have you noticed how beautiful your date looks? Or that she's been sitting alone all night waiting for you?" Mick questioned his voice stern.

Josef turned to face him. "Alana's fine. I just saw her a few minutes ago. And yes, I told her how beautiful she looked and I asked her to dance. At first she turned me down and tried to convince me she was pretty content spending her evening with your friend Logan Griffen." Josef replied his eyes momentarily flashing to silver. "I did finally convince her to dance with me."

Mick shook his head. "Logan's not suicidal Josef. He knows better than to go up against someone like you."

"If he didn't before, he does now." Josef replied with a wicked grin.

"Since when do you pick fights with someone smaller than you?"

"Have you seen your friend Logan? He's twice my size." Josef remarked.

"You know what I mean Josef. " Mick insisted. "You not only scared Logan, you upset Alana. She's not looking too happy right now." he informed his best friend. "You used to be so good with women. Maybe you're losing your touch."

"Did you come out here to piss me off because I'm not in the mood." The older vampire warned.

"I came out here to remind you that there are people inside, people you invited to your party, people who are worried about you…"

Josef growled. "I want to be left alone. Go back to the party. Go back to Beth." he said bitterly.

"No." Mick replied. "Not until you explain yourself."

"Mick." Josef growled again. "Go inside."

"If Alana's smart, she'll never speak to you or have anything to do with you again after tonight. You don't deserve her. You deserve to be alone." he baited.

"Take it back." Josef's eyes flashed silver again.

"Go ahead Josef, rip me to shreds. It's not going to make you feel any better."

Josef turned away from Mick again. He took a deep breath. "I don't want to rip anyone apart right now, but myself."

"How much did you lose this time?" Mick mocked.

"More than you'll ever know." Josef answered turning around and looking at his friend.

"You're not upset about money are you?" The dark haired vampire studied his friend's face closely.

"Do I ever get this upset over losing money?" Josef questioned.

Mick quirked a brow at the older vampire. "I paid you two thousand dollars the other night to quit moping and leave your office." he reminded him.

"This is different. Thanks by the way. Your donation was appreciated." Josef smirked.

"My donation?" Mick asked a confused look on his face.

"The Los Angeles Children's hospital thanks you. We just hope you'll be as generous during the auction tonight."

Mick scoffed. "Yeah about that. I thought you were joking when you said you were putting Beth up for auction."

"Do you have a problem with her being up for auction?" Josef smiled.

"Yes, I have a problem with it!" The dark haired vampire barked. "She's my girlfriend. I don't want some asshole with a never ending checking account bidding on her. She's not available."

Josef clapped his hands. "Wow. That was touching. I'm sorry." Josef muttered sarcastically.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be if someone else wins."

Josef shrugged. "Did you forget your check book?"

It was Mick's turn to growl. "You know what? I don't even care what you're upset about anymore. I'm going back inside, getting Beth and we're leaving. Unlike you, I actually care about my date's feelings."

"I care about Alana's feelings." Josef replied shoving his hands in his pants pockets.

"Yeah, you just care more about your own right now." Mick shook his head and turned to walk away.

"I can't be around Alana right now, not when I'm thinking about someone else."

Mick stopped in his tracks. "Who? The mayor's daughter Whitney?"

"Whitney? She's nothing but an immature girl. I'm talking about Sarah Whitley, Mick." Josef informed him.

"Sarah Whitley? You mean your…" Mick searched for the right words.

"One of the nurses called from New York right after the party started. She's gone. That's why I've been avoiding everyone. I don't do the public grieving thing."

"Did you tell Alana? Does she know anything?" Mick questioned.

"She doesn't know about Sarah, no. I don't exactly know how to tell her. Every time I think about it, it sounds so ridiculous. Not many women want to compete with a ghost. You know, I haven't even been to New York since you and Beth showed up there. I thought I'd moved on."

"You're allowed to be upset Josef, but the way I see it, you have two choices. You can tell Alana what's going on, so she doesn't think you're avoiding her, and you grieve for Sarah later in your own way. Or you can obsess about Sarah, don't tell Alana anything, let her leave here tonight thinking you want nothing to do with her and spend the rest of your life alone, wondering what there could have been between you two. Either way you have to get back to your party. You have to socialize and smile and get all these people to open up their fat wallets and give you their money." Mick chuckled.

"I am very good at that. I did get two thousand dollars out of you last night." Josef smirked.

Mick groaned. "Yeah, don't remind me."

Josef made his way to the door. "I'm glad we had this intimate moment. I appreciate the pep talk."

Mick followed behind. "I won't say a word to Beth."

"No, you won't say a word anybody about this. Because then I'd have to kill you. And you're the only friend I have who doesn't like me for my money." Josef reminded him as they walked into the ballroom.

"Awe Josef, that's not true. Beth doesn't like you for your money. Alana doesn't either. And I don't think Logan likes you anymore… at all ."

"Fine. One of three." Josef conceded.

By the time Beth was finally able to get to Alana who was surrounded by a lot of business looking types, Mick had returned from the balcony with Josef in tow. She smiled at Mick from across the room and mouthed "I'll meet you back at the table in a few."

Mick nodded and continued walking through the crowd with Josef who had stopped to talk with a few of his guests.

Alana noticed Beth standing nearby, a flute of champagne in her hand. She politely excused herself from a few of Josef's business associates and made her way towards the blonde.

"Beth." she greeted sounding exasperated.

"I'm sorry Alana. I didn't mean to take you away from your conversation." Beth apologized.

Alana shook her head. "No, ye did me a favor, trust me. Josef should be schmoozing these people, not me. Ye know, I foolishly believed him when he said I didn't have ta work tonight."

"I saw you talking to him earlier. Forgive me for prying but is everything alright?"

Alana nodded. "Everythin's fine. The boss is jest in a bad mood, is all." She eyed the full glass in Beth's hand. Beth didn't need to be drinking alcohol, though of course she didn't know that. "Are ye goin' ta drink that? I could really use a drink right now."

Beth handed her the drink. "Josef picked the wrong night to be in a bad mood. How can anyone be in a bad mood in a setting like this? It's so magical."

Alana downed the champagne in one gulp. "Aye, tis very romantic. I'm glad ye and Mick are makin' good use of it. I wish I could say the same fer meself." She set the glass on a serving tray as a waiter walked by.

"I'm sorry Alana." Beth replied softly.

"Oh Beth, I'm sorry. Tis not yer fault. Tis me own. I know I said I wasn't excited about this evenin', but I was and well, I should've known better." She took a deep breath and waved her hand in front of her face. "We can talk about this later. Ye should go back ta Mick and continue with yer good time."

Beth nodded. "He's talking to Josef right now. I figured I'd let them do their thing for a few minutes." She looked at her friend. "Alana can I ask you a question?"

Alana nodded. "Of course ye can." she replied.

"If you had the choice between having really great sex or breaking possibly the best story ever of your career which would you choose?" Beth asked nervously.

"Depends on who the sex was with. I assume we're talkin' about Mick?" the red head questioned.

Beth nodded. "Since we got here Mick and I… well, let's just say neither of us can wait to get out of here. I was looking forward to some alone time with him. But then my boss called, the one I told you about."

"Aye. At Buzzwire." She nodded her understanding.

"She gave me my job back and she wants me to cover this really great story that no one else has broken yet. Mick knows about the call, and he knows Mo wants me to cover a top secret story, but I didn't tell him that she wants copy on her desk as soon as possible. So do I go home, back to my place, and work on the story, or do I go back to Mick's?" Beth bit her bottom lip.

"Can't ye do both? Go back ta Mick's fer a …er nightcap? Then while he's sleepin' work on yer story?"

"I thought about that, but I don't think either of us are going to get much sleep…" the blonde blushed as she spoke. "Which means I'm not going to get any work done."

"Aye, that's quite a dilemma." It wasn't even a matter of choosing to Alana. "If it were me, I'd pick the brilliant shag, but that's jest me."

Beth sighed.

"It's best if ye talk ta Mick about it. I'm sure he'll be understandin' whatever ye decide ta do. Besides, there's always tomorrow."

"Yeah you're probably right…" Beth began. "but I don't want him to be upset. Maybe I could just fake a headache and get some work done instead."

"So yer goin' ta lie ta him?" Alana questioned.

"No, it's not exactly a lie. My head does hurt a little…kind of." Beth insisted.

She and Alana had been so busy chatting that they hadn't noticed the music had stopped.

"Once again ladies and gentleman, your host for this evening, Mr. Josef Kostan." Johnny of Johnny and The Jump Cats introduced an impeccably dressed Josef.

"That's me cue. It's time fer the auction." Alana explained excitement in her voice. "Let's go up front. Ye can talk ta Mick after we're finished with the auction." Alana gently took Beth by the hand and pulled her along behind her as she made her way to the front of the dance floor.

Beth allowed herself to be pulled along. Why did Alana need her help with the auction?

Mick stood in the crowd a few feet back from the stage he watched as Alana escorted Beth to the front. He groaned thinking about just how angry Beth was going to be when she realized she was on the auction block.

Josef took the microphone from Johnny. "Good evening everyone." he greeted his attentive audience. "It is now time for the bachelorette auction. As I said earlier, the funds raised tonight are going to a great cause, Los Angeles Children's Hospital. I hope you'll all participate in the auction. We have some very beautiful, talented, women on the auction block tonight. You are bidding for a full day with these ladies including dinner for two at the beautiful Los Angeles Millennium Biltmore Hotel's famous restaurant Sai Sai."

By now everyone had made it to the dance floor to watch and participate in the auction.

"Alright our first lady on the auction block tonight. You all know her as the popular KISS FM's station manager. Please welcome the beautiful Sharon Rivera!" Josef helped the young woman up onto the stage and acted as auctioneer while people in the audience placed their bids.

Beth watched as the first woman was sold for five thousand dollars. She scoffed and turned to Alana.

"Don't you find this a little degrading?" Beth asked her friend speaking softly.

The next woman on the list took the stage and the process continued and continued and continued.

"Maybe I'm old fashioned, but no. I take it as a compliment, all these men fightin' fer me. It does wonders fer a gal's ego. But then again, I enjoy the attention. Besides the money is goin' ta a great cause. It doesn't make me a slapper." Alana explained. "The gentleman who wins me won't be draggin' me up ta his hotel room ta have a go at it. He'll behave himself or I'll be givin' him a clatter upside his head."

"You're on the auction list?" Beth asked a shocked look on her face.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Beth took a deep breath. "I'm just surprised Josef would…" she tried to search for the right words.

"Ha! He tried ta take me off the list. He didn't think I was good enough, but I'll show him." Alana assured her friend. She listened as the fifth name on the list was called. "Wow tis goin' a lot faster than I anticipated!"

"Have you ever been auctioned off before?" Beth asked cautiously.

"Aye, twas a long time ago, and under very different circumstances." she told Beth completely straight faced. "So far the highest bid has been seven-two. I could very easily bring in ten."

Beth watched as the next woman made her way onto the stage. Josef paraded the dark haired beauty around the stage and collected the bids.

"Do you think Josef is going to bid on anyone tonight?" she asked.

"Not unless he sees somethin' he really likes. Josef and his money don't part easily." Alana chuckled softly.

"You don't think he'll bid on you?"

"Nah. That would mean he'd have ta spend more time with me. Why would he waste his money when he already sees me practically everyday." the red head replied.

"Number six on our list, ladies and gentleman CBD channel 9 meteorologist Diana Barrentine!" Josef introduced the next lady on the auction block.

Beth watched as Josef once again sold the bachelorette to the crowd. She turned to Alana. "Alana, I think I'm gonna, go find Mick, get my stuff and call it a night."

"No! Ye can't leave now! At least stay til me name's called. If no one bids maybe ye can persuade Mick ta spend some of his millions. I'll write him a check right after the auction and I'll give ye the dinner fer two. The Biltmore is very romantic, more romantic then this ballroom." She took a breath. "Please, I don't want ta look like a gobshite if no one bids on me." she pleaded.

Beth shook her head and laughed. "Alright, I'll stay. What number are you on the list?" She waved Mick over to where they were standing.

"I'm lucky number thirteen." Alana informed her friend proudly.

"How many names are on the list?" Beth questioned.

"Thirteen. They're savin' the best fer last." Alana replied with a wink.

Mick moved through the crowd as he walked to where Alana and Beth were standing. "Hey." he greeted both beautiful ladies. He wrapped his arms around Beth. "This is some auction." he commented.

Alana nodded. "I was jest tellin' Beth it's movin' a lot faster then I thought it would."

"I'd like to stay until the end of the auction, give Alana some moral support. If that's alright with you?" Beth asked looking up at the dark haired vampire.

Mick nodded. "Sure, we can do that."

Alana smiled and turned her attention back to the auction, number seven was next and the highest bid had gone up to seven-five.

"And I have a favor to ask." Beth continued. She turned in Mick's arms and whispered in his ear explaining Alana's request.

"Dinner fer two at that restaurant, it's the master!" Alana encouraged.

Mick nodded. "I don't mind helping out a friend, but Alana, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you. Our relationship is just not going to work out."

"Awe. Such a pity. Ye couldn't handle me enyway."

Beth pressed her face against Mick's suit coat to muffle her laughter. Mick just grinned.

Number eight took the stage. Her date for the evening bid eight thousand and then it was number nine's turn.

"Eight thousand dollars is a lot of money for a dinner date." Beth observed.

"I'd bid more than eight thousand for you." Mick replied. "You're definitely worth more than that."

Beth couldn't help but blush. "That's a little ridiculous Mick, don't you think? You have me for free why spend all that money?"

"Because it's for a good cause!" Several people standing nearby including Alana replied.

Number ten took the stage.

Beth moved back from the stage a little. "Sorry." she said softly.

Alana laughed and turned to the crowd behind them. "She's new at this." she explained.

"Oh." the small crowd replied collectively.

Beth covered her face with her hands embarrassed.

Mick placed a kiss on her forehead. "Even if the money wasn't for a good cause. I'd bid all the money I had in the world on you just to have you in my life forever." he whispered softly.

Hearing Mick's words Beth felt tears come to her eyes. She closed them a few times hoping to keep them at bay and took a deep breath. Mick covered her mouth with his own kissing her deeply.

Alana watched the whole exchange, a smile on her face. They were such a cute couple, so perfect for each other. She watched as number ten left the stage once again the winning bid was raised.

"And next, I am happy to present a close personal friend of mine. She is a beautiful, talented journalist. You can see her web casts on Buzzwire any evening of the week. Beth Turner!"

Mick and Beth who were still fused at the lips were oblivious to the fact that Beth's name had been called.

Josef watched with a smirk on his face as his best friend sucked face with his girlfriend. "Beth Turner." He called her name again.

Alana elbowed Mick in the side. "Ye two need ta come up fer air now. Beth's up." She turned back to the stage and Josef who was doing his best to entertain the crowd until Beth could get up on stage.

The vampire and the blonde separated. Beth shot Mick a dangerous look. "What did Alana mean by I'm up?" Beth questioned her date.

Mick threw his hands up defensively. "I didn't know Josef was serious about putting your name on the list."

"You knew? You let him put me on the auction list? I have to go up there and people are going to bid on me?" She asked angrily.

"Beth Turner." Josef repeated her name.

Beth shot Mick a look over her shoulder that said 'Bid until your broke. I don't want to end up with someone I don't know' as she made her way onto the stage.

"Beth Turner everyone!" Josef encouraged the crowd.

The audience on the dance floor clapped and cheered.

"Let's open the bidding at nine thousand." Josef said with a sly grin.

Mick raised his hand planning to bid until he was broke if he had to.

"I see nine thousand do I see nine-five?" Josef looked around, Mick was the only person with his hand up. "Nine- five?" Josef asked again.

A few hands shot up in the crowd.

Mick turned to the gentlemen who were bidding on his date and glared at each one of them. They lowered their hands immediately. "Ten thousand." Mick replied.

"I like your bid, but I'm going to raise the stakes a little bit. I bid eleven thousand." Josef challenged his best friend.

Alana's mouth dropped open. Was Josef purposely upping the bid to force Mick to donate more money?

"Twelve thousand." Mick almost growled.

Beth looked back and forth from Mick to Josef to Mick. Everyone else in the room looked petrified to get in the middle of the two men.

"Thirteen." Josef baited.

"Fourteen." Mick argued.

"Fifteen." The governor of California offered.

Beth stood on the stage watching the circus around her.

'Stay out of this Terminator.' Mick thought to himself. He turned to Josef and resisted flashing his fangs at him. "Sixteen."

"Sixteen for Beth Turner." Josef stated. "Do we have any other bids?"

A few hands in the back shot up, they belonged to Josef's Japanese business associates. "Sixteen-fifty." one shouted.

Beth wanted to cry. She felt like some kind of farm animal for sale.

"Sixteen-fifty is our current bid." Josef informed the crowd.

Alana looked at Mick pleadingly.

"Twenty thousand dollars." Mick bid.

"Twenty thousand dollars." Josef replied with a smirk. "Do we have any other bids?" he looked around the room only seeing Mick's hand held high. "Twenty thousand going once, Twenty thousand going twice, Twenty thousand… sold to the highest bidder, Mr. St. John."

The audience clapped and cheered as Beth made her way down the stage. She quickly walked through the crowded dance floor, past Mick and out of the ballroom.

"Uh oh." Alana stated as she watched Beth leave the room.

Mick looked at Alana. "I know you wanted us to stay.."

"Go!" Alana insisted. "I'll be fine. Maybe I'll end up goin' ta dinner tomorrow night with Arnie. That'd be somethin'! I've always liked those movies."

Mick left the ballroom before Alana finished speaking.


	30. I Put a Spell on You

AN: Warning: Adult Sexual Situations. Please use discretion when reading.

**

* * *

I Put A Spell On You**

* * *

Josef continued with the auction. Next up was Whitney Trask the mayor's nineteen year old daughter. Alana watched, paying special attention to this bid. She hadn't expected him to purposely raise the bid on Beth, but Josef wasn't very predictable. She did however, expect him to bid on Whitney the teenage ball of fluff.

Beth sat at the bottom of the stairs inside the grand hall thanking her lucky stars that Mick had won her and not the governor of California or one of Josef's foreign business associates. She was angry that she'd had to go through with the auction in the first place. Angry at Josef for putting her name on the list, angry at Mick for allowing him to put her on the list and a little angry with Alana who had made the list, but didn't think it was important enough to mention it to her. No one had told her. It felt like she was in the middle of some big joke where she didn't get the punch line and everyone was laughing at her, not with her. She wanted to cry. She wanted to laugh. But the tears won over laughter.

The auction reminded her of the first time she had to speak in front of a crowd. She was nine years old and she had won a contest at school for her written report about dolphins. When the teacher informed her she'd be reading her report in front of most of the school and faculty at parent teacher night she'd thrown up.

It was hard to believe someone with that much stage fright grew up to be a reporter for a well known, internet, news network. She wiped a tear from her face with her fingertips.

Beth took a deep breath and rose from the stairs. She really didn't want to go back upstairs to the ballroom, but Alana had asked her to stay until the end of the auction. Mick was more than likely somewhere looking for her. Her purse and the shrug she'd borrowed from Alana were still upstairs. She was going to have to go back to the ballroom for them sometime. But first she needed to use the ladies room… again. Had she really drank that much water tonight?

Beth carefully climbed the staircase. When she reached the landing she paused and peered inside the ballroom. Whitney Trask, the mayor's daughter whom she'd met earlier in the bathroom, was up for auction. She walked past the ballroom and made her way to the bathroom.

Mick stood outside the ladies room waiting for Beth. Five minutes, ten minutes, twelve minutes went by and she still hadn't come out. He knocked on the door before opening it and going inside.

"Beth?" he asked. He could smell her perfume and the remnants of tears.

"I'm fine." Beth replied from her place at the sink where she was washing her hands. "I'm angry, but I'm fine. We'll talk about it later. I just want to enjoy the rest of the night. Okay?"

"Okay. Do you want to go back to the party?" he asked carefully.

She nodded, shook her hands over the sink and then dried them off with a towel. She moved past Mick without a word as she exited the bathroom.

They returned to the party just in time to see a very happy Logan win Whitney Trask for five thousand dollars.

"I didn't know Logan had five thousand dollars to spend at Josef's auction tonight. He must get paid really well for the work he does." Beth commented.

"Yeah, by me." Mick replied sarcastically as they made their way through the crowd.

"Alana's up next. Josef doesn't know." Beth whispered.

"Josef doesn't know? This should be interesting." Mick whispered.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the end of our auction. Thank you all so much for your donations." Josef told his party guests.

"There's still one more name on the list." Someone standing in the front informed their host.

Josef looked at Alana puzzled. "There's another name on the list? Who?"

Alana climbed up onstage. "That'd be me, Alana Dawson. Josef, please start the biddin'."

At least twenty hands shot up throughout the crowd.

Mick looked at Beth. "I don't think she needs any help."

Josef turned and looked at Alana. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Makin' ye some money." she replied with a wink. "I can bring it in, despite what ye may think."

"I don't want you bringing in money. I took you off the list for a reason." Josef hissed.

Alana posed, hands on hips, a smile on her face. "Oh? What reason might that be?"

"Can't we discuss it later?" Josef muttered under his breath.

"Aye, after the auction." She agreed.

More hands shot up without even an opening bid.

"Nope, she definitely doesn't need our help." Mick told the blonde standing beside him.

She nodded her head in agreement, watching and listening attentively to their new entertainment for the evening.

"Ye may want ta give the openin' bid, or we're goin' ta be here all evenin'." Alana suggested helpfully.

"No opening bid!" Josef practically growled. He looked at her. "Alana…" And then looked at the crowd trying to hide the frustration on his face.

"Let's start the biddin' at ten thousand." Alana said with a smile. "Do I hear ten thousand?"

The hands that were raised earlier continued to be held high in the air, a few others joining them.

"Sorry folks, she's not for sale." Josef informed the room with a smile. He moved closer to Alana and touched the red head's arm possessively.

"She's on the list." Someone dared to challenge Josef Kostan..

"Fine. I bid one hundred thousand dollars for Alana Dawson." Josef answered flatly. "Anyone care to go higher?"

Everyone's mouths dropped open, including Mick's and Beth's as they stared at Josef. Gasps could be heard throughout the room, Alana's among them.

"Sold! To me!" Josef continued. "The auction is over. Once again thank you for your donations. If anyone else wishes to make a donation at any time this evening, please see one of my associates for more information. Enjoy your dessert."

Alana turned to the vampire whom she was now convinced was having some sort of psychotic break. Could vampires have psychotic breaks? She watched as Josef handed the mic back to the lead singer of the band and exited the stage. Before she could ask him what was going on, he disappeared again. She too got down from the stage and made her way through the crowd in search of Josef.

"Well that was certainly an interesting auction." the lead singer of the band said with a smile. "Seems like there's something going on here. All of you ladies are definitely working your magic tonight."

The music started up again as the band began playing a gritty, bluesy version of Screamin' Jay Hawkins song, 'I Put a Spell on You'. Johnny the lead singer's voice, sounded deep and passionate the minute he started singing.

**I put a spell on you**

**Because you're mine**

**Stop the things you do**

**Watch out, I ain't lying**

Alana walked through the crowded dance floor, everyone giving her phony smiles and fake words of congratulations. Their syrupy sweetness sickened her. She would have rather they just told her what they really thought of her. She could hear them whispering anyway. Why didn't they just say it to her face?

"Josef Kostan just spent one hundred thousand dollars on his secretary?" she heard them whisper. As if she were part of some scandal. She hadn't expected Josef to bid on her.

"She's nothing special! I bet he just didn't want anyone else winning a date with her because she knows all his business secrets." a jealous middle aged woman commented.

"Well, I guess Alana Dawson has finally gotten herself a promotion." A business associate of Josef's whispered to a few of his friends.

"Promotion?" one of the men asked.

"Yeah, to world's most expensive prostitute!" He exclaimed which caused the group to erupt in laughter. The same man then turned to Alana who had now approached the small group. "Alana, congratulations! You must be so pleased to have brought in such a large donation." he falsely praised.

"Thrilled." She snapped, hurt and embarrassed by what everyone was saying. She quickly moved on in the direction of her table. Forget Josef. He was the last person she wanted to be seen with right now.

**I can't stand**

**No running around**

**I can't stand**

**And no putting me down**

"Wait a second. It's alright for Josef to bid on Alana, but it's not okay for me to bid on you?" Mick asked as he and Beth made their way back to the table.

"I didn't say it's okay. I said it was what she needed tonight. She needed to know that Josef cares about her." Beth explained .

"Me bidding on you isn't proof that I care about you?" Mick replied as they made their way down the platform.

**I put a spell on you**

**Because you're mine**

**Stop the things you do**

**Watch out, I ain't lying**

"I didn't say that either!" Beth replied crossly.

"Explain this to me Beth, because I'm lost."

A perfect stranger who neither Mick nor Beth knew came over to congratulate Mick on his win. "Congrats, she's a real doll." Josef's guest slapped Mick on the back as he walked past the pair on the dance floor.

Mick shot an angry look of warning in the guest's direction, his eyes momentarily flashing silver.

Beth groaned. "Great, just great Mick! I'm already your date, and you won me in front of an entire room full of people, but that's not enough for you….."

**I love you, I love you**

**I love you anyhow**

**I don't care if you don't want me**

**I'm yours right now**

Alana, having heard enough of what everyone was saying about her returned to her table only to be approached by another one of Josef's freshies.

Kimberly, a statuesque, bottle blonde sat down beside Alana. "Hi." she greeted.

Alana looked at Josef's freshie. "Can I do somethin' fer ye Kimberly? Because if not, I'd really like ta be alone right now."

Kimberly looked at the redhead, a confused expression on her face. "Don't you mean you'd rather be alone with Josef right now?" she questioned with a chuckle.

Alana sighed. Despite Kimberly's friendly facade Alana could sense her true feelings. Kimberly's intense hatred and jealously rolled off of the blonde like thick, black smoke. It was so heavy it was making it difficult for Alana to breathe.

"I saw him go out to the balcony. Man are you lucky!" Kimberly squeaked. "I don't think he'd ever pay that much for me or any of the other girls. What's your secret?"

"No secret really. Jest a brilliant shag now and again." She rose from the table angrily. "Ye can tell all yer friends that the position of Josef's secretary is now open. I plan on givin' him a check fer the one hundred thousand dollars and cleanin' out me desk before Monday." she informed her.

Kimberly smiled. "Such a pity. We so enjoyed having you around. Oh well, you know what they say, everything happens for a reason." She giggled annoyingly and rose from the table. "Toodles." She waved as she hurried away to rejoin her friends.

Alana scoffed as she watched Kimberly spread her news like wildfire. She sat back down, opened her purse and pulled out her checkbook. Resigning from her job at Kostan Industries was probably best for everyone, she tried to convince herself. Josef wouldn't have to see her everyday. His business associates wouldn't have her around to joke about anymore. The freshies would be pleased to know that their only competition for Josef's affections was once again each other .

Alana quickly filled out a check and signed the bottom, right hand corner. Leaving was definitely for the best. She'd stayed around far too long anyway. She ripped out the check and put her check book back in her purse. She rose from the table again, check in hand, this time tucking her clutch beneath her arm, and made her way to the balcony where Josef had once again retreated.

The room was a buzz with chatter. She heard and absorbed all the superficial conversations going on around her. All the guests gathered in their little groups, telling one lie after another. It was like high school. There were far too many untruths being told at this party!

Beth was lying to Mick about her phone call from work. Mick hadn't told Beth she was on the auction list. Josef had been keeping something important from her all night… something had to be done about it.

Everyone in the room had no problem talking about her, saying what they really thought about someone they didn't even know. Why should she be the only one to suffer? Normally she wouldn't interfere this way, but Alana couldn't take it anymore.

She stood in the midst of the gossip. She closed her eyes and spoke the words she knew by heart.

_An fírinne ní mór dom é a dhéanamh cad é atá tú a dhéanamh innis_

_Agus amhlaidh sé rachaidh mé cad é atá tú a dhéanamh_

_Níl luigh tá tú ábalta cara dúinn innis_

_Tú feic_

"You punch people out, you threaten them with looks…" Beth argued.

"You're not just my date Beth, you're my girlfriend."

"Why don't you just piss on me, Mick? Mark your territory, so everyone knows." She spat angrily.

Alana's incant permeated the room like an invisible fog. She kept a close eye on the party as it took effect.

**I put a spell on you**

**Because you're mine, mine, mine**

**Oh you're mine **

"Why do men have to behave like such jealous fools?" Beth wondered aloud.

Mick started to say something, anything to calm her down. He didn't have a chance.

"GOD it makes me so hot when you do things like that!" Beth thrust herself at the vampire, took hold of his black necktie and began dragging him towards the doorway. "When you growl at people who look at me and you punch people who kiss me…"

Mick looked at the blonde completely puzzled by her sudden change of mood. "Beth what are you…?" He allowed her to pull him along wherever she was going. "Where are we going?"

"Come on! I want you now!" Beth decided forcing him down the stairs.

**I put a spell on you**

**Because you're mine**

**Stop the things you do**

**Watch out, I ain't lying**

Upstairs the party had become very interesting, very quickly. Alana stood in the center of the dance floor a huge smile on her face.

**I can't stand**

**No running around**

**I can't stand**

**And no putting me down**

"Do you like my new cologne?" One of the younger male guests asked his date.

"Oh yeah sure… It smells like bologna. Ugh gross!" His date replied honestly and then walked away.

**I put a spell on you**

**Because you're mine**

"Darling, you look absolutely beautiful in that dress tonight!" Josef's lawyer told his wife.

"Thanks sweetheart. I'm glad you think so. I'm on a new diet." the curvy woman replied. "Are you sure it looks alright?"

"Positive. It makes your ass look huge!"

The truth brought the woman to tears.

**Stop the things you do**

**Watch out, I ain't lying**

"I love you Amber." A man in a classic black tux told the woman he was dancing with.

"Oh Will, I love you too."

"Amber, I only married you for your money." Will told his wife.

Amber shrugged. "That's fine our son really belongs to your brother."

**I love you, I love you**

**I love you anyhow**

**I don't care if you don't want me**

**I'm yours right now**

On stage Johnny suddenly stopped singing. He stood at the mic close to tears. "I hate this! I get stage fright. No one understands me. I want my mommy! I can't help it that I still wet my bed. Sometimes when I'm alone at night on the tour bus, I cry." he confessed.

The mayor rose from his chair and began giving a lively speech. "I'd like to thank all the taxpayers for funding the renovations on my home. You are all invited to swim in the new indoor pool. Thank you for paying for my current divorce. The bitch is expensive! Thank you for paying for Whitney's breast implants and her laser hair removal…"

The mayor continued on and on.

Logan sat across from Whitney who listened to what her father was saying mouth agape.

"Whitney, I'd like to get you home, strip you down to your underwear and play a mean game of World of Warcraft with you." Logan proposed.

Whitney's response was to hop over the table that separated them and kiss him. "None of my friends will like you because you're a geek and you're not very sexy but I don't care. You make Daddy nervous!"

Alana walked through the ballroom watching and listening as everyone's truth's continued to circulate.

Beth had dragged Mick downstairs to the back of the grand hall. The door to Josef's home office stood ajar behind them. Mick pushed Beth up against the marble staircase hands groping and tugging at her dress.

"I've wanted to get you out of this dress since I first saw you at Alana's." he told her huskily his lips moving up the smooth column of her neck.

"We have to make this quick." Beth's breath caught in her throat as she spoke. "I've got to go back to my place and get some work done." she replied breathlessly as he tugged at the satin gown she wore.

"What?!" Mick asked angrily. "You're not going home tonight! Unless it's with me!" He demanded kissing her feverishly. "And you're not working. I plan on keeping you busy all night long."

"Oh!" Beth cried as Mick kissed her throat. "OH MORE DEMANDS!" She moaned. "I'm about to rip all your clothes off right here in the hall…"

Mick covered her mouth with his and wrapped his arms around her.

"Off..ice.." Beth managed in between kisses. "Be..hind…us.."

He brought her into Josef's office kicking the door shut behind them. He deposited her on the edge of the desk in the middle of the room and continued trying to remove her gown. "Who invented this dress?! It's like a straight jacket."

"Don't rip it!" She warned pulling his face down to hers for another round of heated kisses. "I'll kill you. This is the nicest thing I own."

Mick's hands roamed her body searching for a place to tear the fabric.

Beth grabbed his hands and brought them to the zipper on the side of her dress. "There's a zipper and two buttons." she told him writhing on the desk .

Mick fumbled with the zipper and buttons but finally managed to free her from the gown.

Beth slid off the desk, removed her arms from the sleeves of the gown and let the garment pool at her feet, shedding it like a second skin. She returned to Mick wearing only a thin, chemise slip, bra and shoes. She frantically began tugging at his clothes. She took his hat off, tossed it across the room, and ran her fingers through his hair.

Mick looked down at Beth who was the epitome of sexy in a white slip that reminded him of the black dress (if it could be called a dress) that she'd worn the night she'd shown up at his apartment, high on Black Crystal. Her hair was mussed, her face flushed. Pheromones were just pouring off of her. He could smell how turned on she was.

Beth hastily pulled at the sleeve of Mick's suit jacket. She ignored the distinct sound of fabric ripping and pulled him closer to her so that they were standing bodies pressed against one another.

Mick's hands sought out any part of Beth's body he could reach, her naked shoulder, the swell of her breast, which was concealed by a lacy bra, her creamy thigh.

Beth gave up on the jacket and began working on his pants. While she did so, Mick shrugged out of the suit coat and quickly toed off his shoes. She found his belt and made quick work of the buckle. Next she unzipped and unbuttoned his pants. She pushed them down to his ankles and ran her manicured fingernails up the inside of his muscular thigh and below the edge of his boxers teasingly.

The dark haired vampire groaned and moved them so that the back of Beth's thighs were up against the desk. He lifted her onto the mahogany surface again and hovered over her, a predatory grin on his face.

Beth slid back on the desk, her eyes dark, challenging him.

Mick climbed up onto the desk after her. Beth brought her hands to Mick's white dress shirt and started unbuttoning it at the collar. Mick's eyes began changing to icy silver. He suppressed a growl as he forced Beth's hands away from his shirt and pushed her back onto the desk so she was laying flat.

Both of them were driven by passion and need. Their only thought was to bond, to join, and quickly.

Mick's hands moved under the chemise that covered her delicious naked skin. His fingers caressed her and traveled up… up… up… to the warm place between her thighs. Mick pushed the fabric of the slip over her hips leaving Beth naked to the waist. He looked down at her, his wanton goddess.

"No underwear?" He breathed.

Beth shook her head and swallowed hard. "Panty lines."

"I like it." Mick admitted lowering his face to her thighs.

Beth moaned softly as Mick's lips made a path up and down the inside of her thigh torturing her. "Mick." his name was a plea on tongue.

Mick licked and kissed his way agonizingly slow up and down her leg, enjoying the feeling of her heated flesh in his hands.

"Mick." she said his name again impatiently.

Mick lifted his head and looked down at her.

Beth reached up and pulled him down to her again. She brought her lips to his, covering his mouth and thrust her tongue inside. Mick felt the vampire stirring beneath the surface, his fangs beginning to elongate. Beth's tongue explored the warm depths of the vampire's mouth. She watched in awe as Mick's eyes changed, his face contorted above her. She kissed him deeper, hungrier her tongue playing with the sharp teeth in his mouth.

Mick broke the kiss, alarm going off in his head. "Beth don't." he warned. "You're playing with fire."

"Burn me." She encouraged purposely nicking her tongue on one of his fangs.

Mick groaned as Beth's warm blood began filling his mouth. He swallowed her kisses allowing himself nothing more than a taste before pulling away from her mouth and moving further down her body.

Beth bit her bottom lip, preparing for what was coming next. Mick lowered his face in the curls covering her heated core. Beth's body jerked and arched up from the desk when she felt the first touch of his tongue against her. Mick placed a hand on her stomach to keep her from rolling off the high narrow surface. He continued his exploration of Beth's most intimate places cautious of the fangs in his mouth.

Beth threaded her fingers in Mick's hair holding him to her. She moved her thighs apart to give him better access, her mouth opening in a silent scream. Mick lifted his face from her, licked his lips and peered down at her. He used his fingers to replace his mouth and tongue, gently probing and teasing her entrance. Beth reached up to touch Mick's face which had completely changed to his vampire visage. She placed a hand on his cheek lovingly. She wanted him to know that she loved every part of him, accepted every part of him, including the vampire. Mick kissed the palm of her hand tenderly, understanding what she was trying to convey. For a few moments he felt more like a man than a vampire, despite the fact the monster was showing it's face.

Beth writhed around on the desk beneath Mick's skilled hands. She kicked off her shoes and reached between them tugging at Mick's boxers. She snuck her hand up inside one of the legs and gently caressed his erection. Mick's head snapped back and he growled a deep sound in his throat. He hopped down off the desk to removed his underwear and rejoined Beth, both now naked from the waist down. He climbed on top of the blonde who accepted him immediately. She reached down between them again to stroke his length teasingly. This time instead of growling he made a strange sound that resembled a purr. Beth positioned him at her entrance and wrapped herself around him.

Mick entered her in one, hard, deep thrust that filled her completely, and began to rock against her with need. Beth met him thrust for thrust as they climbed to their climax. Sweat broke out all over her body. Her breath was heavy in her lungs and throat. Every part of her body was on fire. Mick felt himself start to get close to the edge. He continued thrusting into the blonde beauty beneath him. Knowing what was necessary to reach his own peak, he brought his wrist to his mouth preparing to bite into his skin. Beth reached up and touched his face again. She turned her head baring her neck to him.

Mick shook his head. "No Beth." he managed

Beth wrapped her legs around Mick's waist forcing him deeper. She moaned his name brought her hand to the back of his head and tried to pull his mouth to her neck. "Please, Mick. Please." she begged ..

Mick again shook his head and tried to pull away from her

"I know you need it." She clenched her muscles around him.

Mick growled again. This time the sound was loud and fierce, but it didn't frighten Beth.

"Please." She pleaded desperately, still trying to hold him to her neck. "I want you to. I want you to bite me."

Mick pulled away from her, threw his head back growling again. Instead of sinking his fangs into her throat he lowered his face to her bra, tugged the material down and sunk his fangs into the top of her breast, eliciting an unearthly cry of pleasure from his partner.

Mick took two pulls of her blood, enough to send him crashing over the edge and then licked the wound until it stopped bleeding. The blood in his mouth satisfied the monster and allowed the man his ultimate pleasure. He swallowed Beth's life essence tasting something different in her blood… something he hadn't tasted months ago when he'd fed on her to save his life in the desert.

They came together clinging to each other, Beth panting, crying out Mick's name. Mick lowered his face to hers kissing her deeply as they rode out the final waves of ecstasy.

After a few minutes, they both lay spent on top of Josef's desk, Beth's head pillowed on Mick's chest. When she was finally able to breathe she began laughing.

"We just had sex on Josef's desk." she chuckled.

Mick laughed. "No, we just had incredible sex on Josef's desk." he corrected her.

"It serves him right. That's what he gets for putting me up for auction."

Mick quirked a brow at her. "Are we going to do this every time Josef does something that offends you? Because if we are, I'll just have to make sure he makes you angry more often."

Beth sighed. "We could just have sex every time you make me angry instead."

"We'd never get anything done." Mick concluded brushing a strand of hair away from Beth's sweaty forehead.

"Hmm.. True." she replied. "Oh, did you know you purr?"

"I purr?" Mick asked, a confused look on his face. "What do you mean I purr?"

"Kind of like a cat, except I could feel it through your entire body. It's really sexy."

"I purr and you think it's sexy? Next you're going to tell me you think Lysander's sexy." Mick said with a laugh.

"Mick, I do not find cat's, or any animal, physically attractive. Especially not Lysander." Beth informed him pointedly.

"Yeah he's a little..."

"Odd." She finished for him. "Okay, how about it was kind of like a lion? Is that more manly?" Beth asked with a grin.

"Purring isn't manly." he stated flatly.

"I don't know what to call it Mick. I just know that I liked it. And I liked knowing that I was the reason you were doing it." she told him seductively as she brushed against him.

"Ready for round two already?" he questioned caressing her face.

Beth looked up at him, slid off the desk and began straightening herself.

Mick sat up. "Beth?" he questioned, confused by her actions. "What are you doing?"

She found her dress on the floor, stepped into it and pulled it up the length of her body before shoving her arms through the sleeves. She turned to Mick. "Would you mind zipping me?" she asked.

Mick got up and walked towards her. "Yes, I do mind. What are you doing? Why are you getting dressed?"

Beth sighed. "I already told you, Mick, I have to go. Maureen wants me to cover the missing cheerleaders at Belmont High."

"What?" Mick replied in a stern voice.

Realizing what she'd said, Beth brought her hand to her mouth. "Why did I just tell you that? I didn't want to tell you that. I was planning on faking a headache so I could go home and work on the story." She clapped her hand over her mouth again.

Mick shook his head in disbelief. "You were going to cut our evening short to work on a story for Mo?"

Beth nodded, her hand still covering her mouth.

"Do you know how many things are wrong with that idea?" he questioned angrily. "The story itself. It's too dangerous Beth. I don't even want you working on the case! You want to write about it? I can't believe you told Maureen!" He grabbed his clothes from the floor and carelessly tossed them on the desk.

"I thought if I told her, it'd get me my job back." Beth replied softly.

"So work is more important than us?"

"This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you!" she shouted at him. She then lowered herself to the ground to look for her shoes. "I don't want to go home Mick. I want to spend the night with you."

"But..?" he prodded.

She lifted her head and looked up at him. "But this story is a great opportunity for me. You know what a story like this means for my career?"

He groaned. "You have your whole life to have a career." he reminded her while he put on his boxers. "Well, at least until we get married. Then you won't need to work. I have plenty of money…not Josef money, but enough that my wife won't have to help support us." He looked up at Beth surprised by his own words.

Beth turned and looked at him. "What did you just say?" she asked. "We are not having that conversation tonight!"

"I just don't understand it, Beth. I thought we were having a great night." He told her as he put on his pants. "It was only supposed to get better. I had it all planned. It was going to be very romantic, but now I can't ask you to move in with me because you're going to go home, where you'll probably be eaten by a vampire, and I'll have to go back to spending my eternity alone with a stupid bed that I'll never use. Josef won't let me kill myself, so I hope you're happy." he rambled while zipping up her dress. He sat down on the desk and looked up at the blonde. "Why the hell did I just say that?"

Beth burst out laughing. She sat down beside him.

"I'm glad you find the idea of my eternal misery hilarious." he retorted sarcastically.

"You were going to ask me to move in with you?" she questioned, her voice soft.

"Yeah, but now it's ruined," Mick said shaking his head. "because you're planning on faking a headache and going home." He scoffed..

"It's just one night Mick. We'll have plenty more like it. It's like Alana said, there's always tomorrow." she explained.

"Oh great, Alana knows I'm not getting laid tonight?" Mick asked huffily.

"Mick, you just did. On Josef's desk. Not even ten minutes ago." Beth pointed out helpfully.

"That doesn't count!" he remarked.

"Oh? Excuse me! I'm sorry it didn't count! Maybe next time I can make it count!" the blonde spat as she hopped down from the desk.

"You know what I mean…" Mick tried. He reached for her and gently pulled her towards him. "Come home with me. Let me make love to you all night in the bed I just bought for you."

"Mick." Beth sighed "What if you had to work on some really important case? I'd understand."

"Beth, I'm like Superman. I save the day and get the girl." he quipped cockily.

Beth rolled her eyes. "It's comments like that, that prove you're spending way too much time with Josef."

"That's because you're always busy working."

"Yeah, for you!" she snapped. "For the past week I've busted my ass trying to help you with this case!"

Mick groaned. "Can we be done talking now? Are you coming home with me or not?"

"If I come home with you tonight Mick, you have to allow me to work on the story when you're sleeping in the morning." Beth tried.

"You can work on the story, but you're not going to the school without me." he compromised. "If you have to be somewhere dangerous, I'm going with you and that's not up for negotiation."

"I can live with that." she answered. "Now about what you were going to ask me. Will you ask me when we get home, because if you don't, you're going to miss out on me saying, yes."

"Yes? Did you say yes?" Mick questioned.

Beth nodded. "I was planning on it." she shrugged. "You can't be all that bad to live with. You drink all your meals, so I don't have to cook for you. You'll never hog the covers…"

Mick grabbed her and kissed her cutting her off. "Now can we please go upstairs, get your stuff, and say goodbye to Josef?" he pleaded, his hands on her waist.

Beth nodded. "We have to put you back together first." she told him as she began buttoning his shirt.

"It's more fun when you undress me." Mick said with a grin.

Beth shook her head as she tied his tie. Was it just her, or was Mick saying things he'd never normally say?

Come to think of it, she too had been saying and doing some things completely out of character for her. The only time people were this honest with each other was when there were either drugs or alcohol involved. Beth didn't remember taking any drugs. She never even drank her champagne, and she was pretty sure it was improbable that Mick, being a vampire, could get drunk or high.

Mick put on his suit jacket, noticing that his sleeve now had a huge gaping hole at the seam. "Well, the jacket is ruined, but I'm not gonna complain." He got down from the desk, zipped and buttoned his pants, then bent down to retrieve his shoes.

Beth found his hat on the lamp in the corner of the room and handed it to him. "Alright, be honest. How bad do I look? Am I mess? Is my makeup all over the place. Why doesn't Josef have a mirror in here?"

"You look like someone who just had wild sex on Josef's desk." he chuckled.

Beth's jaw dropped open in shock at his comment. Mick was too much of a gentleman to ever say something like that to anybody, especially her.

"I probably have lipstick all over my face." he stated proudly.

Beth rolled her eyes again at the vampire. She took him by the hand and once again pulled him in the direction she wanted to go.


	31. Green Eyes

Green Eyes

Kimberly gathered all nine of Josef's freshies together in the corner of the dance floor to tell them all the good news.

"I just found out the juiciest piece of news ever!" Kimberly began.

Mackenzie, the youngest of the group, rolled her eyes at the blonde. "Is this going to be like that time you told us Paris Hilton was moving in?"

Kimberly shook her head. "No, that was totally a lie. This is true. Right from the source."

Dana looked at Kimberly. "What source would that be Kim?"

"Josef's secretary, Alana. I just talked to her. She told me to tell everyone she's quitting. And guess what? She and Josef have sex on a regular basis! I bet that's why he bid so much for her."

Tawny, a dark haired freshie who made Lydia and Autumn look like geniuses, stared at Kimberly, mouth open. "Wow she must be really good." she commented with admiration in a spacey, high pitched, breathy tone of voice

Kim nodded. "I'm sure she's the reason why Josef hasn't been with any of us in the past six months."

Autumn looked at Tawny. "Do you think Alana would give us some pointers, ya know before she leaves?"

Kim shot a look at Autumn. "Autumn hello. She's the reason why you had to get a boyfriend. She's probably been planning to sabotage our happy little home for months now. You could have been out of a job and a place to live."

Lydia nodded her head in agreement with Kim. "I guess we're really lucky that she's decided to quit."

Tawny looked down at her nails bored

Mackenzie glared at the girls. "Alana wasn't mean or rude to any of us. I don't think she was trying to get us fired or kicked out either."

Kim scoffed. "Shut up Mackenzie! You're only saying that because Alana got you that really nice scarf for your birthday." She turned back to Tawny.

Christy, another of the girls started getting panicked and close to tears. "Why did he even hire her? He shouldn't have hired someone outside the family. Do you think it's because he's bored with me? He doesn't love me anymore! He won't even kiss me! He makes feeding time seem like a business transaction. Oh my God he's going to throw me out! I'll have nowhere to live!"

"Alana's been working for Josef for four years." Mackenzie pointed out. "Before you even moved in."

Christy took a breath. "Oh." she said calmly. "Nevermind."

Gretchen looked at Kim. "Well, I don't know what this all means, except that we get Josef back."

"It means Josef needs a new secretary." Zoe explained.

"A position that I will happily fill." Kim replied proudly.

"Why should it be you? You're dumber than a doornail." Mackenzie asked.

"Is dumber a word?" Tawny added.

"At least I'm not flat-chested like you, brainiac!" Kim remarked shooting a glance in Mackenzie's direction.

"It'd mean more time with Josef." Christy said happily. "I'm going to go tell him I want to be his secretary right now!"

Everyone murmured their agreements. "Me too." They chorused with the exception of Mackenzie and Kim.

"Wait!" Kim cried. "We all want to look good for Josef, right?"

"Right." Tawny agreed.

"We've all been dancing, we're sweaty. Zoe, your eyeliner is all over the place."

Zoe rubbed under her eye.

"Autumn, you could have picked a better dress for tonight. I mean really it makes you're hips look as wide as a city bus."

Autumn's face fell.

"So what you're saying is, we should all go change and then go talk to Josef." Lydia figured out.

"Yes." Kim answered. "But I don't need to, because I look perfect all the time. You all could use some help."

Mackenzie rolled her eyes for the third time during the conversation. "Good luck guys." she stated with an amused smile. "I'm going to my room. I'm all partied out." she told them before leaving the ballroom.

Kim smiled. "I'm going to go too guys. I need a drink. Anyone want anything?"

Everyone shouted out different drinks. Kim purposely ignored them. "Kay, I'm not getting anyone a drink. You can all get your own drinks. Toodles." she said with a smile as she grabbed a glass of champagne from a drink try and rushed off in the direction of the balcony.

Lydia watched as Kim walked off. She turned back to her friends. "You know guys. I just thought of something."

Tawny played with her hair.

"Yeah?" Autumn asked.

"Josef's secretary doesn't live in the house. She doesn't get paid like we do."

"Alana like works, I mean really works. Sometimes she looks tired she works so much. I don't want to look tired." Dana commented.

"If Kim became Josef's secretary, her room would be free. She's the only one with a single room…" Zoe comprehended.

"So who gets her room?" Christy asked.

Kimberly downed her champagne and shoved the empty glass at a server before running to the balcony access doors. She slipped out of the ballroom, locking the door behind her, and walked out onto the terrace.

"Josef!!!" she squealed in a high pitched voice.

Josef turned around at the intrusion of his privacy. "Ugh ." he muttered under his breath annoyed by Kimberly's entrance. "This better be good."

"Josef! Josef! Josef!" Kimberly cried excitedly. "I wanna be you new secretary! I know I'm your favorite. Everyone knows you love me best! I'm so glad that stupid, red headed witch is leaving!" she told him enthusiastically. She threw herself at the vampire.

Josef pushed Kimberly away. "What are you going on about?"

"Alana Dawnson, your secretary. She told me she's leaving and that you two have sex. Is she better than me Josef?"

Josef looked at the freshie confused. "Yes." he replied. "What are you talking about?" He shook his head. What do you mean Alana's leaving? She's leaving the party?"

"I want to be your new secretary! Please Josef!" she threw herself at him again.

"Kimberly knock it off." Josef growled. "Tell me exactly what you heard."

"I already told you Josef. Geeze pay attention." Kimberly muttered.

"Watch your tone Kimberly, or you're going to make me angry." Josef warned.

"Alana told me that she's quitting as your secretary. She'll have her desk cleaned out before Monday." she repeated. "So can I have her job? I won't be a better secretary than Alana because… well, I hate work, but I'm prettier than she is."

Josef took an unneeded deep breath. "Kimberly, you could never be my secretary because I can't trust you. You repeat everything you hear, and that's bad for business. Go back to the party and leave me alone."

Kim started to cry. "You like Alana better than me?" She sobbed.

"Go back to the party Kim. Now. We'll talk about this later."

Kimberly sniffled. "Fine, I was tired of faking it with you anyway!" she replied as she unlocked the doors and left the balcony.

Josef smirked and shook his head. "Me too."

He then moved at preternatural speed from the ballroom to the dance floor where Alana was standing. The red head was wearing a satisfied smile on her face.

"Hello Josef." she turned to the vampire.

Josef looked around the room. His party had been turned upside down. The music was no longer playing because the lead singer was onstage crying. Logan Griffen was making out with the mayor's daughter. The mayor was having a conversation with the governor about the many uses of tax payer funds. His lawyer Carl and his middle aged wife Leona, who always appeared to be so happy, looked as if they were on the road to divorce.

"What the hell is going on?" Josef barked.

Alana groaned. "That's right, ye weren't in here." she sighed. What good was a truth spell if the person she wanted the truth from most hadn't been affected by it? She'd had her fun. She was no longer the butt of everyone's jokes.

"Did I miss something?" Josef questioned.

Alana shot him a look. "I'll fix it, but consider this me last act as yer secretry." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, muttering the reverse incant to herself.

_Brigadiers innis do luighs_

_Brigadiers innis do caimseogs_

_Téigh isteach i arís do tú féins_

_Anois uile tá rachmasach agus maith_

Josef watched Alana with interest.

"There." she replied matter-of-factly.

The tension in the room dissipated and everyone was silent for a moment.

"Was that Gaelic?" Josef questioned.

Everyone in the room began talking again.

"Aye." Alana replied, impressed that he'd recognized the old language. She handed him the check. "Here ye go. Although I'm sure ye've already heard by now, I'll have me desk cleaned out before Monday." She kissed him on the cheek. "Twas nice workin' fer ye. Have a good evenin'." she told him before walking away.

Josef made a face, confused by what Alana had just said. He looked down at the check in his hand, a check for one hundred thousand dollars written out to him. He looked up and saw the redhead making her way through the crowd. He crumpled the check in his fist, shoved it in his pocket and went after her.

"Alana!" He called her name as he weaved through the guests.

Alana walked faster hearing Josef call her name behind her. The last thing she wanted was for him to see her crying. She brushed the tears away from her face, staining her white gloves with mascara. They were ruined. They'd have to be thrown out when she got home.

Josef continued following her, annoyed with the people in his way. He almost caught up with her near the doors but the mayor stopped him wanting to talk.

"Really great party Josef, I had a wonderful night." Mayor Trask said as he put out his hand to shake Josef's. Through his gritted teeth he added "Please tell everyone I'm not a crook."

"Oh, but Trask you are a crook, and that'd be lying." Josef replied with a smirk on his face. He ignored the mayor's hand. "Excuse me, I can't talk right now." He explained before forcing his way past him.

Alana quickly ran to the door, only to be stopped by her shoe's heel, which had broken. "Feck!" she cursed.

Francis, who happened to be standing at the door again noticed Alana struggling with her gold shoe. He approached her, a warm smile on his face. "Need some help Miss Alana?"

Alana sighed and teetered towards the large cook.

Francis caught her before she hit the ground.

Alana got to her feet and looked up at the ceiling. "Are ye punishin' me?" she cried.

Francis wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Why don't we go sit down and see what we can do about this shoe?" he suggested.

Alana shook her head. "No thanks, Francis. I jest want ta get them off," she looked over her shoulder at an approaching Josef. "and get out of here…quickly " she added. She handed Francis her clutch and then bent down to remove her shoes. With a little magic the buckles immediately came undone, allowing her to slip her shoes off.

Over Alana's head Francis nodded at Josef who looked as though he was trying to catch up to the redhead. "Are you sure you don't want to stay for dessert Alana? I know how much you love dessert" Francis tried.

Again Alana shook her head. She took her purse from Francis. With her shoes in one hand, and her purse in the other she tried to move past the man. "Francis would ye kindly get outta me way?" she questioned.

"I can't do that Miss Alana. How are you going to get home? I haven't called down to Martin yet. I can't let you go without making sure you're safe." Francis stalled.

"I can take care of meself." Alana replied trying to sneak past him. "I'll call a cab."

"Mr. Kostan wouldn't want you to take a cab home." Francis reminded her.

Alana stood firmly, hands on her hips. She looked up at Francis. "If ye don't get outta me way ye big brick wall, I'm goin' ta move ye meself." she threatened angrily.

Josef appeared behind them. "Thank you Francis." he told the man. Amused by the sight before him, Josef tried not to laugh at Alana, who looked like an angry pixie next to the large cook.

Francis nodded at Josef.

Alana scoffed. "Now see what ye did." She shook her finger at Francis.

Francis's face fell. "Please don't be mad at me Miss Alana."

"I'll get over it." Alana replied with a sigh and turned to Josef. "What, did ye want interest too? It's been forty five minutes, how much interest could I have accrued?"

"Can we go somewhere and talk?" Josef asked the redhead.

"What's there ta talk about?" she remarked.

"Everything." Josef told her.

"I paid ye and I already said goodbye."

"Please?" Josef pleaded.

Alana nodded. She never expected him to say please. Josef gave orders, he never made requests.

Josef walked out into the hallway, Alana following behind.

"Let's go into the library. Have you ever been in the library?" Josef asked as they walked down the hall.

She shook her head. "I've never been on the third floor."

They came to another staircase at the end of the hall. Alana turned to Josef. She handed him her shoes. "Here hold these." She then lifted her dress with one hand so that she could walk up the stairs.

"Sure Cinderella." Josef said with a grin offering her his free hand.

"I'm not Cinderella tanight. That'd be Beth. I feel more like one a the ugly step sisters." She replied taking the hand he offered.

"I've always liked that story." Josef commented. "The ugly step sister's were my favorite."

"Of course they were, that's why yer freshies are so ugly." she rolled her eyes at him.

When they got to the landing Alana took her shoes back from Josef, who escorted her to the library. He opened the door, which was much like the ballroom's, and led her inside. The room was dark, the moon outside the window only illuminating it enough to keep Alana from bumping into furniture.

Josef walked over to the light switch on the wall.

"No." Alana protested.

"But you can barely see in here." Josef argued.

"I can see well enough. Besides, I like the moonlight." she assured him.

Josef shrugged and moved away from the light switch.

Alana plopped down into one of the arm chairs, dropping her shoes on the floor beside it and setting her clutch on the small table nearby. She crossed her legs and leaned forward, her elbow on her knee, her chin in her hand. She looked away from Josef keeping her gaze on the moon outside.

Josef took a seat across from her. "Do you want to tell me why you're leaving? Or are you going to make me use my vampire senses like Mick does?"

Alana bit her bottom lip trying to keep herself from getting emotional again. "I can't be here enymore Josef." she whispered very softly.

"Why not? Have I done something so horrible to you that you feel the need to quit?"

"No." She breathed. "It's not ye. Tis jest time fer me ta go."

Josef rose from his chair and walked over to her. "Please look at me." he pleaded.

"Tis too humiliatin'. Jest let me go. If ye knew what yer associates thought a me, ye wouldn't want me around either." She continued to look away from him.

"I don't give a damn what my associates think about anything!"

"Well I do!" she barked. "I don't like bein' thought of as the world's highest paid prostitute." She rose from her seat, intent on walking out the door and leaving Josef behind forever.

"Who said that!?" Josef growled angrily.

"Doesn't matter who said it. They all thought it." she replied tears in her eyes. "Please Josef, please jest let me leave. I'll never bother ye ever again. I won't even ask fer a reference."

"You're not leaving until I get to the bottom of this."

"Maybe some thin's should jest remain a mystry. I'm still in the dark about what's been goin' on with ye tanight." She paused at the door.

Josef sighed. "Someone I cared about very much died tonight. I should have just told you earlier, but I'm not good with sharing my feelings."

Alana turned around and looked at him through the darkness. "Twas Sarah wasn't it?" she questioned taking a few steps towards him. "I'm so sorry Josef. I wish ye would've told me. I know how much ye loved her. I could've handled the entire party. Ye could've had the whole night ta yerself."

Josef looked her in the eyes. "How do you know about Sarah?" he asked, surprised by her knowledge of one of his best kept secrets.

"I know a whole lot of thin's that ye'd probably rather I didn't." Alana responded. "I would never say enythin' ta enyone about eny of them." she swore. "I know what it's like ta have secrets."

"Well that's good. I'm glad you understand. I'd rather not have to have you killed. Mick's always reminding me those tar pits fill up fast."

Alana laughed softly.

"I don't want to know how you know." he continued. "We have more important things to discuss, like why my favorite secretary, who has worked for me for the past four years, suddenly wants to quit."

"I thought I already explained meself. It'd be better fer everybody. The freshies will be happy ta have ye back, all ta themselves. Ye wouldn't have ta see me everyday…"

"I like seeing you everyday." Josef interrupted.

Alana sighed. "I'm not goin' ta lie. I look forward ta seein' ye everyday." she confessed.

"Then why are you leaving?"

"Because ye can't have someone runnin' yer office who clients aren't goin' ta take seriously." she informed him. "I'm a joke. It seems I've been one fer awhile. I jest didn't know it til tanight."

"I don't see you as a joke. In fact I was thinking about taking off tonight and leaving you the business. I trust you. I respect you."

"That means a lot ta me Josef. Thank ye." Alana answered. "Now I feel like I'm bein' a selfish eejit. Ye need ta take time off. Ye need time ta yerself." She sat back down, this time beside him. "I'll stay as long as ye need me ta so ye can grieve in private. The last thin' I'd want ta do is make thin's more difficult fer ya in enyway." she placed her hand on his sympathetically. "I'm truly sorry."

Josef looked down at her hand on his.

"Jest tell me what ye want, and I'll do it." she continued.

Josef turned his hand palm up and laced his fingers through hers. "I want you to stay. But if you want to go. I'm not going to stop you." He looked over at her.

"If ye want me ta stay, then that's what I'll do." Alana answered.

"I'm not asking you to stay just because you're a great secretary. I care about you Alana."

"Ye think I'm jest stayin' because yer me boss? I happen ta care quite a lot about ye too." The redhead admitted. "I have fer a long time."

"Good. I'm glad we settled that." Josef remarked. "Can we try this date thing again some other time?"

"Well we do have a date fer tomorrow night, but I'm sure we could postpone it." she reminded him. "Ye won me in the auction. If ye can call it that. Since ye wouldn't allow anyone else ta bid. What was that about enyway?" she asked.

"I won't apologize for being possessive." he stated flatly but with a hint of a smile in his voice.

Alana laughed. She began to rise from the sofa, Josef unwilling to release her hand. "Well I'm goin' ta go back downstairs ta the party, give ye some time alone. Stay up here as long as ye need ta. I'll take care of everythin' make sure all the drunks get home alright." she shook her head and laughed. "There certainly are a lot of them. Martin's goin' ta be very busy . I may have ta get Francis ta drive the other car." she tried to pull her hand away from the vampire's.

Josef still did not release her.

"I can't go back downstairs if ye don't let go of me hand, Josef." she informed him.

"Don't go. For the first time since I got the phone call tonight, I don't want to be alone." he told her his voice soft.

Alana leaned over and brought her free hand to Josef's cheek. "I'll stay right here in this very spot all night, if that's what ye need." She quickly dropped her hand.

"Nah we can go back to the party in a little while. Everyone's probably having dessert right about now. I'm sorry you're missing it, I know how much you love dessert." Josef said with a grin.

"And jest exactly how did that wee detail become common knowledge?"

"You eat cheesecake at nine AM. Cheesecake is not breakfast."

"Tis if ye eat in the mornin'. Don't ye be worryin' about me missin' dessert, if I know Francis he's savin' me a piece of that chocolate ribbon mousse cake and a crème Brulee."

Josef laughed and nodded. "So do I want to know what was happening downstairs earlier?"

"I was tired of people bein' sickenin'ly sweet ta me face, but talkin' about me behind me back when they thought I couldn't hear them. So I cast a truth spell on the entire ballroom. I intended fer ye ta be affected as well, but ye were out on the balcony." Alana explained.

Josef shook his head a smile on his face.

"It wasn't the nicest thin' I've ever done." she continued. "Ye'd think in one hundred twenty four years I'd learn ta control me temper better. As ye heard earlier, I lifted the spell, so everyone's back ta their superficial selves."

"Life is never boring around you Miss Dawson. I'll give you that." he chuckled.

"Why thank ye. I take that as a compliment."

"You should. That's what it is was meant to be." He squeezed her hand. "Can I ask you a question."

"Of course." Alana replied.

"Can I kiss you? I've been wanting to since I saw you arrive earlier on the security camera." Josef told her.

Alana smiled. "I wish ye would."

Josef turned to Alana, leaned in and kissed her softly. Alana kissed him back. After a few moments they separated.

Josef looked at Alana, the moon lighting up her face, her green eyes sparkling. "I believe there is something truly special about you Alana Dawson." he told her sincerely. He kissed her again. "What do you say we try and salvage what's left of the evening, go downstairs and enjoy ourselves?"

She looked down and took a deep breath thinking about seeing all the people who were talking about her earlier again.

Noticing her anxiety about going back to the party, Josef brought his face close to hers. "They won't dare say a word about you with me standing there beside you. If they do, I'll rip out their throats."

"And they say chivalry's dead." she replied with a mischievous grin.

Josef kissed her one more time before helping her up from the sofa. He watched her grab her clutch from the table, but ignore her shoes.

"Don't you want your shoes?" he asked as they walked to the door.

Alana shook her head. "The only thin' they're good fer right now is a weapon, and who needs a weapon when I have you." she smiled.

"They can't be fixed?" Josef asked of her shoes.

"I have trouble with fixin' thin's. I never did quite get the hang of that. I'm always bolloxin' up mendin' spells."

Josef just laughed. "I'll buy you another pair." he told her as they walked out into the hall.

"Nah, Ye paid fer them the first time." she reminded him. "Thank ye by the way."

"You're welcome. I see my money was well spent. Speaking of money…" He reached inside his pocket and pulled out the crumpled up check. He handed it to her. "Your money is no good here." he told her putting a hand over his heart.

Alana stood on tiptoe beside Josef on the landing and kissed him tenderly. She then took the check from him and placed it in the palm of her hand. She waved her other hand over her palm and then blew very softly on the crumpled check.

Josef watched in awe as the check turned into something that looked like glitter, rose from the palm of Alana's hand and disappeared completely. Using the same hand that the check had disappeared from, she linked her arm with his, and they made their way down the stairs silently.

"That was unlike anything I've ever seen." Josef said when he could finally speak.

Alana winked at him. "I'm jest full of surprises."

"I'm sorry for underestimating you." Josef apologized. "How'd you do that?"

"Do what?" Beth asked as she and Mick walked up the stairs.

Josef scrunched up his face as soon as the scent of sex hit his nostrils. He grinned. "No need to ask what you two have been up to. I'm glad you're enjoying the party."

Alana knowing exactly where they were and what they were doing just smiled.

Mick chuckled. "We had our own party downstairs."

"Yeah, we made good use of your office." Beth added smiling up at Mick. "Thanks Josef."

Josef groaned. "That's okay I've always hated that office."

"I can see why. Your desk is really uncomfortable and you don't even have a mirror." Beth turned to Josef completely straight faced.

Alana bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing hysterically. "How long were ye two downstairs?" she dared to ask.

"Long enough to have a really great time." Mick replied with a grin.

"I wasn't really looking at the clock…" Beth told her friend.

Josef made a face and looked at Alana with confusion.

"We're going back to my place and breaking in the new bed that I bought Beth. So you were wrong Alana, I am getting laid tonight." Mick informed her. "Ha!"

Alana brought her hand to her forehead. "Alright, that's more than I needed ta know and a hell of a lot more than ye'd normally share."

Josef looked at his friend. "Good for you." He encouraged. He then looked at Alana. "Did you have anything to do with this?" he laughed.

Alana threw her hands up. "Tis not me fault they weren't in the ballroom when I reversed the spell." She momentarily wondered if any of Josef's other guests and managed to slip away before the truth spell could be removed. She then decided it didn't matter, it would wear off on it's own within forty eight hours.

"Alana's a witch." Beth informed both men.

Mick shook his head. "There's no such thing as witches."

Beth turned to Alana. "Guess what Alana!? I was wrong. He did bite me!" she whispered the last part bringing her hand to her chest, touching the spot where Mick's bite marks were hidden beneath her clothing. "I begged him to and he did!"

"You can fix them right? Because if you can't, I can no longer be friends with either of them." Josef shook his head.

"I did!" Mick replied proudly a goofy grin on his face. "She liked it."

"WHOA!" Alana threw both her hands up at the pair. She turned to Josef. "Hold on ta yer wallet, I'll set this right in a moment." She turned back to Mick and Beth. "Ye two, enough!" She then took a deep breath, closed her eyes and uttered the reverse incant as quickly as she could before they could reveal anything else. She opened one eye and looked around hoping it worked.

Mick and Beth stood together Beth red faced and embarrassed, both remembering everything they had said and done under the spell.

Mick looked down at the floor. "We had a really nice time Josef."

Josef held up his hand. "Yeah, I heard. I'll pay you an exorbitant amount of money to never hear about it again."

Beth looked up at Alana.

"Are yer thin's still in the ballroom?" the red head asked her red faced friend.

Beth managed to nod.

Alana snapped her fingers and the white shrug and matching clutch Beth had brought with her that evening appeared in Alana's hands. She handed them to Beth. "Please keep the shawl. We'll talk when thin's settle a bit."

Beth smiled and took the purse and shrug from her friend.

"We really should get going." Mick insisted.

Beth hugged Alana. She would have hugged Josef as well, if she could have looked him in the eye. Instead she waved awkwardly keeping her eyes on the floor.

Mick said his own awkward goodbyes.

"Tomorrow you are buying me a new desk." Josef demanded.

"Yeah, I figured as much." Mick agreed. He took Beth by the hand and escorted her down the stairs to the grand hall where Martin just happened to be standing.

"Ready to go folks?" he asked.

Josef stood at the top of the stairs. "Get them home as fast as possible Martin. Run red lights if necessary." He shouted from the second floor landing. "I don't feel like having the seats reupholstered."

Beth buried her face in Mick's ripped jacket as she, Mick and Martin walked outside.

Alana swatted Josef on the arm. "That's quite enough from ye." she told him through her laughter. "Leave them be. They're in love. Tis adorable!"

"You wouldn't think it was so adorable if they'd done that in your off-." Josef tried to argue but was cut off by Alana's soft lips on his.

"Ye've how many offices? Ye never even use that one." Alana reminded him. "Now, would ye jest escort me inside? I'd like ta get at least one full dance in this evinin'."

Josef kissed her, nodded and did just that.


	32. Perfect Bliss

Adult Situations. Consider yourself warned.

* * *

Perfect Bliss

When Mick and Beth finally arrived at Mick's apartment, Beth headed straight for the bathroom to remove her dress, shoes, jewelry and freshen up a bit.

Mick kicked off his shoes and took off his ripped suit jacket and tie. He settled himself on the couch in the living room.

Beth appeared at the bottom of the stairs a few minutes later wearing just the white chemise and bra that was beneath her gown. She drummed her fingers on the railing and smiled. "Sorry, I just had to get out of that dress."

Mick looked up at the beautiful blonde standing on the stairs. He stretched his hand out to her and motioned with his head for her to come over to him. Beth dropped her hand from the railing, came down the last two steps and crossed the room over to where Mick was sitting. She took his hand in hers. Mick moved his legs apart, making room for her. She sat down facing the vampire.

Mick took both of Beth's hands in his and looked into her eyes. "Now I am going to do this the way I planned." he said with a smile.

"Okay, go ahead. I'm ready. I promise not to interrupt." Beth encouraged. Her heart beating rapidly with anticipation.

"Beth, you know I love you-" he began.

"I love you too Mick." she told him cutting him off.

"I'm glad to hear that sweetheart, but you promised not to interrupt." he reminded her.

"Sorry." she apologized with a sheepish grin. "That's the first time you've called me that. Sweetheart." she said softly. "I like the sound of it. Sweetheart." She smiled and then mimicked the action of locking her lips with a key.

"Sweetheart…" Mick continued watching Beth's face light up as he spoke. "I love you so much. I want to share every part of my life with you, and I want to be a part of yours. I want you to not only see me at my best, but I'm ready for you to see me at my worst as well. I don't ever want to hold anything back. I want to share all my secrets with you."

Beth listened intently to everything Mick was saying. Her heart bursting, tears pooling in her eyes.

"I hope you'll share yours with me. I don't want to spend a single moment apart from you that is not absolutely necessary. Beth Turner, giving you the keys to my apartment was only symbolic to giving you the keys to my heart, which you have already had for such a long time. Will you please move in with me?"

Beth was overwhelmed by Mick's words. Tears of happiness and joy fell freely down her cheeks. She nodded, unable to say a word, her mind processing how serious she and Mick's relationship was about to become. She'd never lived with any of her past boyfriends before. Her longest relationship had been with Josh and although it was serious enough that Josh was going to propose, for the first time in Beth's life she felt like she was making an important commitment to someone she loved and them to her. It felt amazing.

When she was finally able to speak she looked up at him. "Wow, if that's how you ask a girl to move in, I can only imagine what a proposal from you must be like." She chuckled.

"Maybe someday you'll find out." Mick replied softly.

Beth smiled through her tears. "Yes, Mick. I'd love to move in with you." She continued to cry. "You've seen me at my best and my worst." she reminded him with a grin. "I want to share my life with you too. "

She changed her seating position so that she was now on her knees. She moved closer to Mick who placed his hands on each side of Beth's face.

Mick brushed a tear away from her face with the pad of his thumb. "Beth, sweetheart, why are you crying?" he asked.

"Because I'm just so happy." she responded tears shining in her eyes.

He tenderly kissed Beth's forehead. She closed her eyes and he in turn kissed each of her eyelids, then the tip of her nose. Finally he softly pecked her lips. Mick moved his hands from her face and instead rested them on either side of her small waist. He leaned his forehead against Beth's, his eyes still closed, and smiled.

Beth's eyes fluttered open and she looked at his lips in wonder. She slowly traced her index finger across his bottom lip. "How do you do that?" Mick opened his eyes now and looked at her as she spoke. "No one else has ever kissed me like that. When you kiss me it feels like everything around me disappears. I feel like nothing else in the world matters, like I was born for this. Born just to be held and kissed by you… forever." she whispered.

He knew exactly what she meant. He felt the same thing. When he kissed her it was all that there was in the world. His undead heart soared to hear her say she felt it too. 'Forever', Mick thought to himself. Forever used to remind him of memories that were better off forgotten, but forever would be different this time. If the time came could he make Beth his forever?

Beth then kissed Mick quieting his thoughts. The kiss was soft at first, just as soft as he had kissed her. It wasn't enough for either of them and their kisses became increasingly more fervent. Soon her hands were tangled in his dark hair. His grip on her waist became tighter as he pulled her closer to him.

Mick slipped one of his hands under Beth's chemise and skimmed his fingers along the skin of her back. Beth gasped slightly in pleasure from even the smallest contact of his skin against hers. Mick took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth deepening their kisses to a new level of desire.

Only the overwhelming burning of her lungs caused by the lack of oxygen, could make Beth finally pull away from him. She panted heavily trying to regain her breath. She quickly pulled her slip up over her head, removed her white, lacey bra and tossed them to the floor of the living room. Mick just as quickly unbuttoned his shirt. He had intended to remove it completely, but the need to have his Beth tight against him was too strong. He pulled her back to him pressing her now bare chest firmly against his own and once again connected his lips to hers desperately.

Beth moved so that she was straddling Mick. When the need for air again became an issue their lips at last parted from one another's. Mick began a trail of open mouth kisses down along the side of her neck to her collar bone. Beth arched her back causing her pelvis to push harder against Mick. She felt the evidence of just how badly he wanted her through the thin material of his dress pants.

"Mick." she moaned softly starting to rub her lower half against his erection.

Mick slid his hands down her back and slipped one hand under her firm round bottom until his fingertips found the delicate folds of her sex. He separated her southern lips with his middle finger and began to tease her.

Beth inhaled sharply from the unexpected surge of pleasure his stimulation caused her. She brought her lips to Mick's ear, nibbling on his lobe.

"Make love to me Mick." she whispered. "I need you."

Mick rose from the couch. Beth instinctively wrapped her legs tightly around his waist as he carried her upstairs to the room that was now to be theirs. Beth kissed him passionately, her arms clinging tightly around his strong, muscular torso.

Mick laid Beth down on the new bed he had purchased for her. He gazed lovingly at her naked breasts, gingerly caressing them, admiring the perfection of her body. He stopped only long enough for Beth to reach up and push his open white dress shirt off of his shoulders, sending it to the floor behind him.

Mick climbed onto the bed next to her and took one of her taut nipples into his mouth gently sucking as his other hand fondled it's twin. After a time he switched sides being sure to lavish equal attention on each of her full flawless mounds. Beth plunged her fingers into his thick dark hair trying desperately to pull his mouth closer to her.

"You're so beautiful Beth… so beautiful. I can't believe you're all mine." he murmured against her soft skin.

Mick kissed his way down her body, between the valley of her breasts to her flat stomach. The salty sweetness of her skin tasted like heaven. Mick moved farther down her body skipping the place he knew she wanted him to touch most. He lifted Beth's leg from the bed and kissed her ankle then her calf, followed by her knee and her inner thigh. Slowly he inched his mouth closer to the object of his desire. Beth willingly opened her legs for him. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip in anticipation of what was to come.

Mick lowered his head to her center. He parted the folds of her southern lips and began to slowly stroke her hot pink sex with his tongue. Next he took the sensitive bundle of nerves into his mouth completely and commenced a torturous alternation between gentle and hard sucking. All the while the first two fingers of his hand continued a steady pumping motion in and out of her.

As he brought her to her orgasm, Beth's hips rose off the mattress. Her fingernails dug into the skin of Mick's shoulders, eliciting a low growl of pleasure from him as she cried out his name in pure bliss. Mick eagerly lapped up the sweet nectar she had produced thoroughly enjoying the taste of his Beth.

Once she had come down from her high, Mick rose from the bed and stood next to it. Beth sat up on the edge and pulled down both, his pants and boxers, in one motion. Mick stepped out of them, kicked them to the side and quickly removed his socks. He looked down at her his eyes pure silver.

Beth held her arms out to Mick and he wasted no time in rejoining her on the bed. He kissed her with all the emotion he had and laid her back down against the luxurious mattress. She wrapped her legs around him raising her hips off the bed urging Mick to enter her. He slid into Beth filling her completely.

Beth cried out, feeling whole with the man she loved at last inside of her. Mick began a steady pace of thrusting in and out of her relishing in each and every movement. He wanted this to last forever. He had never felt this mixture of arousal, desire, need and most of all love with anyone else in his long life.

Mick's constant rhythm was soon gone as he lost all control. His thrusts became increasingly erratic and desperate. Beth rocked her hips just as feverously against him. Both striving to reach the ultimate perfection together. Mick did not hesitate this time, he bit into the soft creamy skin of Beth's breast and drank her sweet delicious blood as he spilled himself inside of her. He took only what he needed. Again her blood tasted different to him. This time it was richer, sweeter. Beth reached her peak at nearly the exact moment Mick did, crying out his name.

Mick lapped at the bite marks, his claim he had left on Beth as his and only his, until the bleeding had stopped. Beth lay sweaty, panting, exhausted and feeling complete beneath him. She clung desperately to Mick holding him to her tightly, never wanting to be apart from him. Mick brushed a lock of her golden hair from her sweaty brow and looked down at her.

"I love you." he said his voice raspy and deep, "Now, always, and forever." He tenderly kissed her lips then repeated his earlier declaration. "I love you."

"I love you." she replied before pulling him into a deep passionate kiss.

The next morning Beth lay sleeping peacefully, a satisfied smile on her face, in the brand new bed that she and Mick had christened quite a few times after returning home from Josef's charity gala. Her body was deliciously sore from Mick's ministrations. She was sure that there wasn't a part of her that Mick hadn't come to know intimately. Her mind was pleasantly occupied with dreams of their future together. Her heart was full of love for the man who was no longer just her guardian angel. He was her lover, her best friend. Mick held a piece of her soul. She wasn't sure if she believed in soul mates, but she imagined it felt like her need for him which was deeper than just the pleasures of her body. This need was nothing like she ever felt before. It overwhelmed her very being. It was a need that only Mick could sate and he had, just by being near her, lying beside her most of the night.

Sometime around four AM, with Mick's arms securely around her, too exhausted to think, she'd actually fallen asleep under the covers, of the new bed. She drifted off quickly, content with knowing that although Mick wouldn't be lying beside her when she awoke in the morning, he was only across the hall.

At eight AM a knock on the door downstairs pulled Beth from her beautiful dreams. She got out of bed and began searching for something to cover her nudity. Finding only Mick's white dress shirt on the floor she quickly slipped it on and buttoned it up. The shirt, which hung to her knees, was rumpled but would have to do until she showered and changed into her own clothes. She exited their bedroom, crept down the hall as to not disturb a sleeping Mick and went downstairs to answer the door.

The knock woke the vampire who lifted the lid to his freezer and began to rise. He heard Beth's heartbeat as she hastily moved around in their bedroom across the hall, and down the stairs to get the door. He remained in his freezer. He trusted Beth's judgment, she could easily handle whoever was knocking.

Beth brushed her hair, which was wild from sleep and other activities she'd done in the bedroom the previous night, away from her face. Then turned on the video monitor to see who had woken her. Recognizing the person on the monitor as Josef's personal accountant Harold P. Atherton, Beth unlocked and opened the door.

"Good morning Harold." Beth greeted standing in the doorway in nothing but Mick's dress shirt.

"Oh! Miss Turner!" Harold said sounding somewhat embarrassed. He adjusted his glasses nervously. "Good morning. I have a delivery for Mr. St. John from Mr. Kostan." he explained.

Upstairs, Mick lay in his freezer listening to the voices below. He recognized a male voice as belonging to Josef's good friend and personal assistant Harold. Harold was paying them a visit this early in the morning? Josef must be up to something. He thought to himself.

Beth quirked a brow at the little man who resembled a goblin. "A delivery?"

Mick had some idea what the delivery was. He shook his head and continued listening to Beth's conversation with Harold.

Harold nodded and motioned to the recognizable mahogany desk in the middle of Mick's hallway.

Beth nearly swallowed her tongue when she saw what Josef had sent over. It was the desk that she and Mick had, had sex on the night before, in Josef's office during the charity gala. Beth wasn't about to tell Harold that.

"Where would you like us to put it?" Harold questioned bringing Beth back to the present.

"Put it…? Oh the desk. Um…I guess it can go in the living room." she replied chewing on her bottom lip. Mick was sure going to love this!

Mick shook his head and chuckled to himself, his thought about what Josef had sent over confirmed.

Harold nodded to Beth and motioned to the two men who stood near the desk ready to move it. "Inside boys." he directed.

Beth moved back out of the way so that the desk could be brought inside the apartment. She watched as the 'boys', as Harold had called them, lifted the heavy desk through the door and set it down in the middle of the living room.

The two gentlemen nodded at Beth, stepped back over the threshold and disappeared from view.

"Sorry for disturbing you this morning Miss Turner." Harold apologized tipping his hat. He handed her a red envelope.

Beth took the envelope from Harold, which was probably a note from Josef. "No. Uh… that's alright Harold. I'd ask you in, but I have to get ready for work." She smiled.

"Oh. Thank you, Miss Turner, but I have to be rushing off." He tipped his hat again. "Have a nice day."

Beth watched as the skittish man moved quickly down the hall, got into the elevator and left. She shook her head as she closed and locked the front door, red envelope in hand.

She walked over to the desk which now sat in the middle of her and Mick's living room. It wasn't just Mick's living room anymore. It was hers too. That very fact made her smile. She dropped the envelope on the desk to leave for Mick to read and headed upstairs for a much needed shower.

Mick lay back in his freezer his arms behind his head listening to Beth as she moved around the apartment. Although, she'd only been there for about eight hours, he'd already become accustomed to having her a few rooms away. He liked hearing the sound of her breathing, her heartbeat and all the other human noises she made. But most of all he liked knowing she was there and that she would be there everyday.

He heard her go into the bathroom and start the shower. He debated whether or not he should join her. She was probably exhausted from the night before. Between the party and the time they'd spent together at home they'd worn each other out. She had work to do. He'd promised to give her some time to work on her story while he spent some time in his freezer. Instead of rising from his freezer to join her he decided to close his eyes and just listen to every sound Beth made.

Beth stepped inside the shower letting the water soothe her tired and wonderfully sore muscles. She stood beneath the spray for a few minutes unmoving before reaching on top of the glass shower door for the wash rag she'd brought in the bathroom with her.

"I put a spell on you…" she sang as she lathered it with body wash and quickly washed off a night's worth of sweet sweat taking care to avoid the two sets of twin puncture marks on the top of her breast.

She washed her hair which was a tangled mass of curls on top of her head, conditioned it and rinsed it under the warm spray. "Cause you're mine." She then turned off the shower, opened the glass door and stepped out into the bathroom where her towel was hanging on a rack by the door.

"I love ya. I love you. I love you. I love you anyhow…" she warbled.

Mick decided it would be better to stay in his freezer and listen to Beth sing in the shower. He smiled, closed the lid of the industrial freezer and made himself comfortable.

Beth retrieved her towel from the rack, wrapped it around her and made her way over to the mirror above the sink.

"And I don't care. If you don't want me. I'm yours right now."

She loosened the towel to expose the marks from where Mick had bit her when they had made love and carefully brushed her finger over them. She smiled. "I put a spell on you." They were a reminder that she belonged to someone. Even though she had given Mick crap on several occasions about his possessiveness, it made her feel special to belong to someone. "Because you're mine."

She moved the towel so it covered her body again and tucked it in at the top freeing her hands to comb her hair and brush her teeth. After she was finished she gathered her things from the counter on the sink and began heading towards the bathroom door. She stopped, a gray door that she hadn't noticed the last time she'd showered in Mick's bathroom, curiously catching her eye. She remembered Mick's distinct instructions not to go behind the gray door, when she and her young friend Audrey Pell, who was being hunted by a serial killer turned vampire, had taken refuge there. But that was before Mick had asked her to move in with him. Now it was her home too, she rationalized.

Beth set her stuff back on the sink. Making sure the towel was tight around her, she walked to the gray door. She pressed one hand against it bringing her other hand to the door handle. She had some idea what she would find behind it.

Mick heard Beth at the door to his freezer room. He grinned at his girl's curiosity and changed his position crossing his arms over his chest.

Beth opened the heavy door slowly and stepped inside the barely lit room. Right there, directly in front of her, was and industrial freezer. She took a step closer, just wanting a peek at where Mick slept. She looked down at the sleeping vampire through the glass that was frosted over in some places.

Knowing Beth was standing right beside his freezer, Mick lifted the lid. Beth jumped a little and took a step back. She watched in awe as Mick slowly sat up, arms folded across his chest, eyes closed.

Mick opened his eyes which were an icy silver blue and turned to the blonde. "Good morning, sweetheart." he said in his best Dracula impression.

Beth brought a hand to her mouth to stifle her laugh.

"Vat is so funny?"

She walked to the other side of the freezer, hand still covering her mouth ,shaking her head. "You are." she replied.

"Me?" he questioned in his normal voice, his eyes returning to their natural color.

Beth nodded. "Mhmm." She leaned over the freezer to give him a kiss. "Good morning."

Mick kissed her back, resisting the urge to rip the towel she was wearing from her body. He released her after a few minutes. "So, I heard we got a delivery."

Beth gave him a look. "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping, not eavesdropping?"

"I wasn't eavesdropping, Beth." Mick replied. "I'm able to hear everything." he reminded her.

Beth brought her hand to her mouth again. "Oh that's right. I'm so sorry I forgot. Was I keeping you awake making noise in the shower, singing in the bathroom?" she asked worriedly.

Mick shook his head. "You have no reason to apologize. I enjoyed your bathroom concert." He smiled.

"You're probably so used to it being quiet around here. I'm new to this whole living with another person thing. I'll try to be quieter…"

Mick kissed her softly cutting her off. "It's been quiet around here too long." he replied against her lips. "Beth, this is your home now too." He brought a cold hand to her face. "You can watch TV, blast rock music and dance in your underwear, while I'm sleeping. You're not going to bother me." he assured her.

Beth smiled. "I think I'll save dancing in my underwear for when you're awake." she teased.

Mick closed his eyes and suppressed a groan as he moved his hand from her face. 'She has work to do. She has work to do." he repeated to himself in his head.

Noticing the look on Mick's face, Beth motioned to the door across the room from her. "I'm just gonna go…"

Mick reached out and wrapped his arms around her bare shoulders gently pulling her towards him. He brought his lips to hers kissing her again for a few more minutes and then released her.

Beth took a deep breath. "You need to sleep." She adjusted her arms around his neck.

"You need to get some work done." Mick reminded her huskily kissing her again. He would have liked nothing more than to keep her there in the freezer room with him kissing her until she couldn't remember how to breathe.

Even though Mick's body was cold from being in the freezer, his touch still managed to warm Beth to the core. She hesitantly separated from him and took a step back. If she stayed any longer Mick was not going to be getting any sleep and she was not going to be getting that article written for Mo. She walked around to the other side of the freezer and over to the door.

The vampire felt the loss as Beth moved away from him.

"Sleep well. Sweet dreams." she told him with a smile before bringing her hand to the door handle. She opened the door, but paused for a moment a strange thought entering her mind. She turned on her heel, to Mick who was still sitting up in his freezer. "Do vampires dream?" she wondered aloud.

Mick nodded. "Vampires are able to dream but, I didn't until I met you." he told her seriously.

Beth smiled and shook her head, touched by his sentiment. "Cute Mick, very cute."

"No, really." he insisted. "I never had dreams until I met you Beth. I dreamt about you before we met again that night at the fountain. I used to have dreams about rescuing you from Coraline, but now I have very different dreams about you." he told her a sly smile on his face.

Beth grinned. "You'll have to tell me about them sometime." She stepped over the threshold into the bathroom. "Sleep well Mick."

Mick smiled at her and then laid back down in his freezer. "I love you Beth."

"I love you too." Beth said softly as she closed the door behind her, leaving Mick once again alone in his freezer room.

Mick reached up and closed the lid on the freezer. He got comfortable on his back, closed his eyes and waited for dreams of Beth, his beautiful Beth.

Beth got dressed, did her hair, put on some makeup and then headed downstairs to make coffee and work on her story.

Once the coffee was brewed she retrieved a glass mug from the cabinet and poured herself a cup. She took the coffee into Mick's office, where he had left her laptop, and sat down to work. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath hoping that whoever had stolen it hadn't messed with her files. She opened her eyes and lifted the lid on the laptop before pressing the power button above the keyboard. She waited for the screen to light up and the Windows default, startup sound to chime. Nothing happened. The power lights were off and the screen remained blank. Beth groaned softly. She pressed the button again and still nothing.

"Great, just great." she thought to herself. Something was more than likely wrong with the computer. She closed the lid and sat back taking a sip of her coffee. She sighed and looked at the clock on the wall in the office. It was nine AM. Her car was still at Alana's. It was Sunday, so none of the computer experts at Buzzwire were around. It was going to take a miracle to get her article to Mo by eleven thirty AM.

All her notes, with the exception of the ones she had been keeping in a blue notebook at her apartment, had been on her laptop. She set her coffee down on the corner of the desk, rose from the chair she was sitting in and walked out into the living room. She retrieved her phone from the small white clutch she'd carried it in the night before. She was just going to have to call Mo and explain what had happened. Maybe she would luck out and Maureen would be in a saintly mood and give her until two or even three PM to get the copy to her.

Beth pulled the phone out from her purse, surprised to find that it too was dead. She had forgotten to charge it all week. She suppressed a groan. She hadn't been using it much lately, having had a separate phone for Candie Kane. Of course she didn't have her charger, but Mick had the same phone as she did and he had a desktop charger in the office. She brought the phone back into the office with her and set it on the charger beside Mick's computer.

Dead battery. She suddenly realized. The battery on her laptop was probably dead as well. Mick had a laptop, a different one than she did, but maybe the chargers were similar. If she could use the power cord she could at least turn the computer on and send the files to Mick's desktop. Then she could write her story and get it to Mo on time.

Keeping her finger's crossed, she grabbed the laptop and walked back through the living room to use the power cord from Mick's computer, which was plugged in and sitting on top of an ottoman near the window.

Beth lowered herself to the floor and sat down Indian style. She unplugged the charger from the back of Mick's laptop and plugged it into the back of her own. She opened the computer in her lap and pressed the power button. She laughed out loud when the light came on and the computer started booting up, giving her hope that no harm had come to it in the hands of the thief.

The Windows welcome screen loaded and Beth moused over to where her icon, a rose, should be. Instead, the only thing she saw was the generic Windows symbol serving as an icon with the word admin next to it. This wasn't looking good.

She clicked the picture and the desktop loaded, but all of her icons were missing. She clicked start and navigated to her document folder, it was empty. All her notes and all her files had been completely wiped. She checked the recycle bin to see if the person who'd taken it was dumb enough to leave files in the trash, but found that it too was empty. Her computer had been restored to factory default.

Her email program was gone. Her pictures and video files were gone. It was as if her laptop were brand new again. Nothing was there with the exception of the Windows operating system. Beth sighed in frustration, and then noticed a strange folder on her desktop.

Curiously she opened the folder. Inside was a word document and a Windows Media Video file. She opened the document first. It was a list of four names, names of the missing coach and the two missing cheerleaders at Belmont High. At the bottom of the list was Beth's name. All of the names had a line through them, with the exception of her own.

She took a deep breath and closed the document. Whoever had taken her computer was trying to scare her away from the case and the story.

She clicked the video file, unsure of what she'd find. Windows Media Player opened and the video began playing. There was no sound, just a bunch of gruesome images from several B horror movies of cheerleaders being killed. She cringed and turned away from the screen, the video still playing.

Mick who was fully dressed came into the living room and stooped down behind her scaring the living daylights out of Beth.

Beth gasped and brought a hand to her chest. "Mick!" she cried, quickly shutting the laptop. She set it on the floor and turned to him. "God you scared me."

"Sorry sweetheart." Mick apologized noticing that Beth was visibly shaken. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

Beth took a few deep breaths trying to calm herself.

"What were you watching just now?" he asked with concern as he took her hand and helped her up from the floor.

"Oh nothing." she replied. "Just a video on Youtube. The clown that stole my computer thought it would be funny to restore it to factory drive. All my notes are gone. There's no way I'm going to get that article in to Mo this morning."

"I'm sorry Beth." He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her. "Did you backup any of your notes?"

Beth shook her head. "I was writing them down in a notebook and then transferring them to the laptop." she explained. "I would have backed them up, but I've been so busy lately." She groaned frustrated.

Mick moved his hands to her upper arms. "Where is your notebook now?" he asked her.

"It's at my apartment. I was going to go by there later today to get some more of my stuff…" She took a breath. "My car, or that stupid car I borrowed for the case is at Alana's. The Prius is at the rental place. I'm just going to call Mo and pray that she goes easy on me." she rambled.

Mick looked down lovingly at his frazzled girlfriend. "Beth, relax." He lifted his hand to her face. "Everything's going to be fine." he reassured her caressing her cheek with his large hand.

Beth looked up at him as he spoke.

"I'll take you over to Alana's to get your car. I just have to make a quick stop at the morgue first."

"The morgue?" Beth questioned a strange look on her face. "I was wondering why you were up."

"I just got a call from Guillermo. A woman was found dead in her car about an hour ago." Mick informed her.

Beth looked at the vampire confused. "People come into the morgue everyday." she thought for a moment. "Vampire death?"

Mick shook his head. "No, she was a teacher at Belmont High. She had an ID in her wallet. Her name was Patricia Nimblett."

Beth sighed. He didn't have to tell her who it was. She already knew it was the missing history teacher that had, had a reputation for being a sourpuss.

"Alright, let me go grab my purse." She kissed Mick on the cheek and separated from him before heading upstairs.

Mick watched as Beth ran up the stairs a confused look on his face. "Beth you're not coming inside the morgue with me. I'm just going to go in, talk to Guillermo and leave."

Beth appeared at the top of the stairs. "Why not?" she questioned.

"Because the family hasn't been made aware of the death yet and I'm sure they wouldn't want to hear about it on the news."

Beth came down the stairs a shocked look on her face. "Is her death related to the missing cheerleaders Mick? Is that why Guillermo called you?"

Mick groaned. "I'm taking you to Alana's first. Do you need to call her and let her know you're stopping by?" He removed his phone from his pocket and held it out for her to take.

Beth shook her head. "No way. I'm coming with you. Especially if you have some idea that this is related to the case. Mick, I know I'm covering the story for Maureen, but I do know how to be discreet. I won't publish anything about the teacher's death."

"Yeah about the case…" Mick began.

"Are you trying to take me off the case again Mick?" Beth questioned. "Because if you are, save your breath. I can do both. I'm coming with you and that's final."

"Don't say it." Beth warned her boyfriend from her place on the sidewalk where she was sitting with her head between her legs.

Mick, who was sitting on the ground beside her in front of the hospital's morgue entrance rubbed her back soothingly. "Don't say what?" he asked.

"I told you to stay in the car." Beth mocked him.

"I wasn't going to." he assured her his hand continuing its gentle rubbing on her back

"Ugh! God how embarrassing!" Beth groaned lifting her head. "I have never done that before. No matter what condition the body's been in and that was nothing."

"I'm sure Guillermo's seen people vomit before Beth."

Beth shook her head. "Yes, but not me, because I don't do that. I can watch the most awful, disgusting, horror movies with a bowl of popcorn and a box of snowcaps and it doesn't bother me." she explained. "I have an iron stomach."

"Not lately." Mick pointed out. "Maybe you should see a doctor." he advised, concerned about her health. This was the third time she'd gotten sick in the past four days, her blood tasted strange to him but of course he wasn't about to tell her that.

Beth waved her hand in front of her pale face. "It's probably just something I ate." she replied.

"It looked like all you had today was coffee." Mick said with a chuckle.

Beth looked up at him. "Thanks, that's really helpful."

"Okay, so if it's something you ate today, how do you explain Thursday at the restaurant and in the parking lot at the apartment?"

"Stress?" Beth tried shrugging her shoulders.

Mick gave her a look. "Humor me alright? Make an appointment with your doctor on Monday, please." he requested taking her hand in his.

Beth sighed. "Alright." she agreed "But it's probably nothing." She looked up at the vampire who was wearing his sunglasses, his eyes hidden from her view. "I suppose you're going to make me go home and rest now."

Mick shook his head. "I might suggest that you take it easy today, but I know that you've got things to do for Maureen. I'll take you over to Alana's so that you can get your car. I'm going to go with you to your apartment…"

Beth opened her mouth to interrupt.

"Uh-huh. No argument. It's not safe for you to be there alone, especially after Mrs. Nimblett's death."

"So her death is related to the case?" Beth asked knowingly.

"She was killed by a vampire. The same vampire who trashed your apartment." He informed her.

"I miss everything when I'm out in the hall!" she whined.

He smiled at her. "As I was saying, I'll go with you to your apartment and follow you back to the loft." He paused for a moment. "Our loft." he corrected.

Beth smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I like the sound of that. Our loft."

Mick kissed her forehead. "It's our place now." he reminded her. "Our place for us to live and work and sleep and eat." He brought his hand to her blonde locks.

"Speaking of." She lifted her head and looked up at him. "We still need a toaster and we need some furniture. I had to sit on the floor earlier to use my laptop. What really happened to those chairs and that table you had in the sitting area by the TV?" Beth questioned.

Mick sighed and took Beth's hand helping her to stand. "I'll tell you on the way over to Alana's."

Mick waited in his car by the curb while Beth got her things from Alana's. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and called Josef. He figured this was the perfect opportunity to thank his friend for his thoughtful early morning gift.

Beth walked up to Alana's front door and rang the doorbell. She was hoping she wouldn't have to bother the red head who was most likely still sleeping at nine forty AM on a Sunday morning. Having left her purse and her car keys inside Alana's house the night before, she had no choice but to wake her.

Alana appeared dressed in black sweat pants, a white cotton spaghetti strapped tank top and sneakers. She was wearing makeup but it didn't hide the evidence of a late night from her face. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and a black and white handkerchief was tied around her head. She smiled warmly at Beth.

"Good mornin' Beth!" the red head greeted. "I didn't expect ta see ye this mornin'. I figured ye'd still be sleepin' off the hours ye spent breakin' in the new bed Mick bought ye." she told her friend with a grin.

Beth blushed crimson and brought her hands to her face covering it in shame. She groaned and shook her head.

"Oh don't be embarrassed!" Alana replied wrapping an arm around her friend's shoulder. "Come on in."

Beth allowed Alana to escort her inside the house. She dropped her hands from her face. "I am soo sorry about last night." she told the woman.

Alana made a face. "No, I'm the one that's sorry. I have a bad temper. Tis me fault really. Ye and Mick have nothin' ta be embarrassed or ashamed about." she assured the blonde bringing her over to the sofa.

"The things we said…"Beth sat down on the sofa. "I'm mortified just thinking about them."

"Well it's not like ye got up on stage and gave a speech about it like the mayor did. He spent the better part of the evenin' thankin' everyone in the room fer payin' fer Whitney's new diddies, his new pool and his divorce. It could've been much worse."

Beth's jaw nearly hit the floor. "Okay, yeah. I guess it could have been a lot worse. How was the rest of Josef's party?"

Alana smiled. "Well let's jest say fer me, it ended a lot better then it began." She looked at Beth noticing she was a little pale. "Ye feelin' alright? Can I get ye anythin'?"

Beth rose from the couch. "I'm fine. Thank you. I'm sorry for dropping in on you so early."

"Oh, don't ye be worryin' about disturbin' me. Lysander and I don't get many visitors. I'm actually goin' ta be headin' back ta Josef's here in a little while." Alana informed her friend. "The cleanin' crew Josef employs… these two college boys, Paul and José." Alana rolled her eyes. "They're nice fellas, but young and irresponsible. When they're given directions on how ta clean the floor, they're goin' ta ignore them so that they can jest do it however they want and be done with it. Needless ta say it's important fer me ta be there and make sure they do it right. I'm not about ta let them get away with ruinin' a two hundred thousand dollar floor!"

"Oh boy, well I won't keep you." Beth replied. "I was just going to come by and get my car, but then I realized my keys were in my purse, which is in your guestroom."

"Oh!" she cried. "Ye came by ta get yer thin's, and here I am insistin' we have a chinwag. Mick's probably waitin' outside fer ye." she replied apologetically. She snapped her fingers and Beth's fully packed overnight bag and purse appeared on the floor in front of them.

Beth looked at her friend and then her bags on the floor in amazement. "You make packing really easy. Can I borrow you when I move out of my apartment?" she asked gathering her things with a laugh.

"Movin'? Yer movin?" Alana asked worry in her voice. "Where are ye movin' ta? Not too far I hope."

Beth smiled. "Mick asked me to move in with him." she told her friend her whole face lighting up. "I said yes."

Alana grinned. "So yer movin' in with Mick?" She rushed over to hug Beth. "Awe, young love." she said throwing her arms around her friend with a smile. "I know ye don't have time ta tell me all the details now, but call me later, because we obviously need ta talk."

Beth hugged her friend back as best as she could with a duffel bag and a purse in her hands. "I will. I promise. I am dying to hear about the rest of your evening with Josef."

Alana released Beth from her hug. "Lucky fer ye I do kiss and tell." she said with a wink.

Beth laughed. "I really wish we had time to talk now, but you have to go supervise the cleaning crew and I have to work on my story." She began walking towards the door. "It would have already been finished by now but, the moron who not only robbed me and stole my computer, decided to wipe the hard drive clean. Thankfully all my notes are at my apartment."

Alana's face suddenly changed from an excited grin to an expression of concern. "I know ye don't like it when certain people, namely Mick, try ta be overprotective of ye. So, jest keep in mind I'm not him. Alright?" She followed Beth to the door.

Beth nodded and listened to what her friend had to say.

"There's somethin' goin on, somethin' bad, and it's been buildin' up ta this day. I don't know what it is exactly, but jest promise me ye'll be dog wide…."

Beth turned to Alana, a confused look on her face. "Dog wide?" she questioned.

"It means, be extra vigilant. Please promise me ye won't be takin' eny foolish risks in the near future." She put her hand on Beth's shoulder. "Tis not jest yer own well bein' that may be in jeopardy anymore."

Now Beth was really confused by her friend's cryptic message. "What do you mean by not just my own well being?"

"Ye really don't know do ye?" Alana asked.

"Know what?" Even though it worried Beth she decided to laugh off her warning. "I'll stay away from black cats, I won't walk under ladders or smash any mirrors." she promised.

Alana closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and looked at the blonde. "I know it's hard ta take me, of all people, seriously. I'm the crazy redhead with the ugly cat, but this is very serious business." She opened the front door and stepped aside to let Beth pass. "Please Beth, be carful." She warned her friend once more as she hugged her.

Beth set her bags down to hug Alana back. "I'll be fine." she assured the red head.

Alana released Beth from her hug and bent down to hand her, her bags. "Call me when yer finished with yer article." she told her with a smile.

"I will." Beth replied as she walked down Alana's front stairs. "Bye." She waved before walking down the sidewalk to the street where the little, blue bug was parked.

Alana stood watching on her front stoop and waved as Beth got into her car and drove away, Mick following behind. "Please keep her safe." she prayed to her Goddesses.


	33. Revelations

Revelations

* * *

Beth sat on the bed alone upstairs in her and Mick's apartment. Her notes were spread out in front of her, her computer in her lap. Mick had gone out with Josef giving her some time to work on her story, but not before reminding her that she had agreed not to go to the school or anywhere dangerous without him. Normally, she wouldn't really buy into Mick's overprotective warnings, but coupled with Alana's earlier admonition and the obvious threat she'd received from the person who had stolen her computer, Beth decided to play it safe. She would email her article to Mo and spend the rest of the day in bed waiting for Mick to return from his outing with Josef. She and Mick were supposed to be having dinner at the beautiful forties inspired Millennium Biltmore Hotel, but she had decided to call and change their reservations to another evening.

She wasn't feeling that great. She'd thrown up again right after Mick left. That had been another determining factor in her decision to stay home. It was beginning to worry her a little. There was no real reason or explanation for it, unless she had a stomach bug or something. Maybe it was stress, like she'd told Mick. What other reason could there be for her illness?

He was really worried about her. She could see it in his face earlier when she'd thrown up at the morgue. She planned on calling her doctor's office and making an appointment in the morning just to make sure everything was okay. Not that she expected something to be wrong. It was just better to be safe than sorry, wasn't it?

Beth was finding it hard to finish her article. Alana's warning kept playing like a broken record in her head.

_"Be extra vigilant. Please promise me ye won't be takin' any foolish risks in the near future. Tis not jest yer own well bein' that may be in jeopardy anymore."_

What had she meant by it might not just be her well being in jeopardy anymore? If Beth didn't know any better, she would have thought Alana was suggesting she could be pregnant, but that was just crazy.

Beth went back to her article, studying the last paragraph, reading it over and over again. Alana's words kept her from focusing. She considered calling her friend and asking her to tell her what she meant, but knowing Alana, she would be all cryptic and tell her something like 'you'll find out soon enough'. Beth was not a patient person.

She minimized the word document she was working on and opened her internet browser. Thankfully, she had been able to restore her email client and internet network with some help from Mick. Beth typed her symptoms into the bar at the top of the screen and not even three seconds later a ridiculous amount of results came up. The top search results were mystery diseases, a stomach bug and reactions to medications. A stomach bug was a distinct possibility. She wasn't on any medications, so it wasn't a reaction. It could be a mystery disease, hopefully not a serious one. She clicked the next page getting more of the same until she got to page four. In the middle of the page were symptoms of pregnancy.

There was no way she could be pregnant. It was impossible. Mick was the only person she'd been with in months and he was a vampire. He, himself told her that vampires could not have children. Still, her curiosity had her clicking on the link. She read the page when it loaded.

The most common signs of pregnancy are swollen tender breasts, fatigue\tiredness, nausea\vomiting, backaches, headaches, frequent urination, darkening of the areolas, food cravings, changes in mood and missed period.

Beth read each symptom to herself. Swollen breasts; she would have noticed if her breasts were bigger. They certainly weren't any larger and they didn't feel tender. Fatigue\ tiredness; lately she'd been more tired than she could ever remember being, but she attributed that to the fact that she was working her body hard by running everyday. Nausea\vomiting; that was a yes. Backaches; for the past week everything ached. Headaches; everyone got headaches whenever they worked too hard or forgot to eat. Frequent urination; she'd been drinking a lot more water than usual to keep herself hydrated. More water would mean more trips to the bathroom. Darkening of the areolas; she hadn't noticed any changes in her breasts. Food cravings; depriving yourself of everything only made you want them more, she rationalized. Changes in mood; okay so maybe she'd been a little moody lately. She hardly ever cried, but within the past few days she could count on her hand how many times she'd found herself getting emotional. Missed period; Beth knew for sure she hadn't missed her period. It was always like clock work. She'd just bought a box of tampons to prepare for mother nature's monthly gift.

She rose from the bed and went into the bathroom where she had put some of her stuff upon returning from her apartment. Beth opened the cabinet beneath the sink and pulled out the box of tampons. It hadn't even been opened. She returned the box to the cabinet and went back to the bedroom.

She returned to her computer screen closing the internet window and went back to work on her article. She forced herself to finish it, trying to keep herself from thinking about the unopened box of tampons.

At noon Beth found herself in the Buzzwire parking lot, her finished story printed and ready for Maureen. Her excuse for leaving the house was not to bring Mo her article, but to swing by the store and pick up a pregnancy test on the way home. She'd decided to buy one only to prove to herself and the American Pregnancy website, that there was no way she could be pregnant.

Beth walked into Buzzwire, a smile on her face. There was hardly anyone there since it was a Sunday, but those who were working waved and smiled in greeting. Beth made her way over to her cubicle and sat down in her chair. She hadn't been to the office in over a week and she'd missed it enough to want to hug her computer screen. She set her article down on the surface of her desk.

"Beth?" Maureen asked walking through the news room.

Beth rose from her chair and turned to Mo. "Hi Maureen." she greeted.

"Hi." Maureen replied. "What are you doing here girl, it's the third Sunday of the month."

Beth sighed in realization. "I forgot about backup day. I brought you that teaser article on the missing cheerleaders at Belmont High." She grabbed the three pages she'd written from the desk and handed it to her boss.

"Well." she said looking down at the paper in her hand. "I wasn't expecting it until tomorrow, but we can go over it now so that you're prepared for a live follow up in the morning."

Beth smiled. Had Maureen said Monday not Sunday? Maybe she was losing it.

"Do you have time for lunch? I just ordered some delicious Chinese food, and as usual they gave me way too much." Maureen asked.

Beth nodded. She hadn't planned on staying but Chinese sounded great to her right now. Mick probably wasn't going to be home for a little while. "Sure. It'd be nice to go over the article, eat something and catch up on what I've missed this past week."

"C'mon then. I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Maureen informed Beth motioning for her to join her as she walked to her office.

Beth followed behind, filled with excitement to be back at Buzzwire.

Mick sat on the sofa in Josef's living room watching while his friend chewed out a business associate on the telephone and practiced putting. The TV, which served as background noise, was broadcasting the Bloomberg network, probably the only channel Josef ever watched.

"You insult my intelligence, Wes!" Josef shouted. "I know it was you who started the unpleasant conversation about my secretary last night and I do not appreciate it! If you ever say another unsavory word about anyone who works for me, including Miss Dawson, I will rip your head off with my bare hands and use it as a bowling ball! Is that clear? Good. Say hello to your mother for me." Josef hung up the phone and turned to Mick. "I'm finished with my phone calls." he informed his friend.

Mick chuckled. "It took you over an hour to threaten twelve people. Josef, are you getting soft in your old age?"

"No, I was just being thorough. Alana didn't give me details about any of the people who were talking about her. I had to find out myself. I don't know which annoys me more, not knowing or having to use my unique vampire abilities."

"Where is Alana today and does she know that you are defending her honor?" Mick asked with a grin.

"Earlier this morning she was in the ballroom, sitting on the stage, eating cheesecake bites. She was yelling at the cleaning crew. It was adorable." Josef told his friend.

Mick quirked a brow at Josef. "Adorable huh?"

"She was dressed as if she'd be doing the work herself, yet she didn't lift a finger. Well actually she did, to tell Paul that he better not ruin the floor. Like I said, adorable."

Mick laughed.

"You, are in no position to laugh at me my friend. Not after what I heard from you and your girlfriend last night."

Mick scoffed. "Are you going to bring that up every time we talk?"

"No, just until it gets old or something funnier happens." Josef replied with a smirk. "Although, I'm sure nothing funnier will ever happen."

"Well, Beth assured me, that according to Alana, we weren't the only ones spilling secrets last night." Mick countered.

"Yes, the mayor revealed some interesting ways he's been spending Los Angeles tax dollars. Still not funnier than you and Blondie. Sorry." Josef smirked.

"I'm sure you are." Mick remarked.

"Moving on," Josef stated. "because although I enjoy making fun of you, frankly there are more pressing issues than your sex life. The number one issue being you owe me a new desk. Wait, I guess that too, involves your sex life. I hope your credit limit is considerable, because my taste in office furniture exceeds the fine selection they carry at Staples."

"Hold on. You've managed to get twenty two thousand dollars out of me in the past two days. How expensive is this desk going to be?" Mick asked.

"It just so happens that, that mahogany desk you defiled, was priceless! It once belonged to Samuel Clemens." Josef informed him setting down his golf club.

"The desk that is now sitting in my living room belonged to Mark Twain? You expect me to replace a desk that belonged to Mark Twain?" Mick argued in disbelief. "I have a better idea." He pulled out his wallet and handed Josef his credit card. "Take my credit card, go pick out a desk and bring my card by later. I'm going to go home and relax with my girlfriend."

Josef shook his head as he walked over to the younger vampire. "No, you're coming with me. I'm sure Beth can stay out of trouble for a few hours."

"Hours?" Mick groaned. "Why can't you just take my money?"

"Because Mick," Josef said with a wicked grin. "I need you to test whatever desk I choose to ensure that it's too uncomfortable for you or Beth to ever consider doing anything on top of it ever again." He thrust Mick's credit card back at him.

Mick slipped his credit card back into his wallet and shot Josef a dirty look. "Why would we need to defile your new desk when we have one at home with 'such fond memories.' I think that's how you put it in the note."

"Try to give someone a gift…" Josef muttered under his breath. He walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Jooooosef!!" Kimberly called the vampire's name from upstairs in a sing song voice.

Josef rose from the couch and began heading for the door.

"He's down here Kimberly." Mick shouted back to Josef's freshie, a smug look on his face.

Josef glared at Mick. "I've been trying to avoid her all day, thanks." he told him through gritted teeth.

Kimberly's high heeled shoes could be heard against the marble floor as she walked into the living room. In her hands she held two pink outfits.

"Hi Mick." Kimberly greeted before she turned to her boss. "Josef, there you are. I've been looking for you all over the place. Have you been avoiding me?" She asked with a giggle.

"Yes." Josef replied.

Mick looked at his friend and then the tall blonde woman.

Thinking Josef was joking, Kimberly giggled again. "Oh Josef. You're so funny. So listen, I'm trying to figure out which one of these outfits are more appropriate for work tomorrow afternoon."

"Tomorrow afternoon?" Josef questioned.

"Well yeah, you can't expect me to come in early. I have to get my beauty sleep and eat breakfast and work out and then lay by the pool. Then I'll come to the office. Does one-ish work for you?" Kim smiled.

"Kim, I know I'm going to kick myself for asking, but what the hell are you talking about?" Josef asked the blonde.

"Tomorrow's my first day as your new secretary. Did you forget? It was so nice of you to let Alana come work for you again. Although I don't think she's going to make a very good cleaning lady. I asked her to do my laundry and she told me to go feck myself." She shook her head. "Whatever that means." She turned back to Mick. "Mick, which one of these will make me a better secretary."

Mick quirked a brow at her. Neither of the outfits she was holding were appropriate for working in an office, working in a brothel or a club maybe. "Uh…"

"Kim, didn't I tell you last night, we would discuss your delusions later?" Josef tried, bringing his fingers to the bridge of his nose in a gesture of frustration. "We'll discuss this later. I have things to do."

Kim nodded. "This is later." She pouted sexily, making her way over to him. She thrust what she was holding at Mick. "Can you hold these please? Thanks."

Mick grinned at the elder vampire and shook his head.

Kim sauntered over to Josef and wrapped her arms around him like a snake. "I just want to make you proud, Josef. I'm just trying to please you." she told the vampire baring her neck to him.

"Not right now, Kim." Josef told his freshie politely.

"You haven't eaten today. That's why you're cranky." Kimberly insisted.

Josef took a deep breath and all but growled at the blonde. "NOT NOW!"

Kim huffed and removed her arms from the vampire. "If you don't start appreciating me more.." She stopped mid sentence to grab her things from Mick and then looked at Josef over her shoulder. "You're going to lose me." She tossed her long blonde hair with a 'humph' and left the room, her shoes clacking against the marble floor.

"Oh no, anything but that." Josef murmured sarcastically. He turned to Mick. "Do you know anyone who needs an experienced freshie? Her qualities include being an annoying, talkative, lazy, pain in my ass."

Mick thought for a moment. "I can't think of anyone off the top of my head, but I'll spread the word. In the mean time, you can try advertising on Craig's List or Myspace."

"Myspace is dead, Mick. It's all about Facebook now. Move with the times would ya?" Josef commented.

"Speaking of time it's already one."

"Did the ball and chain give you a curfew?" Josef asked with a smirk.

"No, Beth is at home and she's not feeling well, which is beginning to worry me."

"Beth is sick?" Josef questioned. "What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything. She's just been sick lately." Mick informed his friend.

"Sick how?"

"She's been throwing up a lot, she's tired, cranky." The dark haired vampire replied.

Josef laughed. "You broke her. Humans are fragile Mick."

"No Josef, this is serious. Last night when I fed from her…"

Josef held up his hand. "Mick, didn't I tell you I didn't want to hear anymore about your sex life?"

"This has nothing to do with my sex life." Mick assured him. "Beth's blood… it tastes different. The first time I fed from her, which was months ago, it was normal, but last night it tasted strange."

Josef gave his friend an odd look. "What do you mean by it tasted strange?"

"It was richer, sweeter than normal blood." Mick explained. "It was better than anything I've ever tasted. I stopped immediately, because I was afraid I wouldn't be able to."

"That good huh? Well I'm glad that the girl of your dreams tastes delicious." He grinned. "Can we change the subject? I'm starving and I just sent my freshie away."

"What does it mean, Josef? Why does Beth's blood taste different?" Mick questioned.

Josef shrugged him off, a strange expression on his face. "I don't know. What do I look like a doctor?" He had a very good idea of why Beth's blood tasted different.

"Doctor's don't test a person's blood by tasting it." Mick reminded him

"It's probably nothing, Mick. You're worrying for nothing." Josef insisted, a scowl on his face. "You're the only vampire I know who would complain about someone's blood tasting delicious. I can see you complaining if it didn't. What was the point of this conversation? Oh yes. You're feeling guilty because you don't want to enjoy feeding from Beth. Just enjoy it. I know she did. I'm surprised you don't."

Mick sighed. "What if something's seriously wrong?"

"She's dying Mick. Quick, turn her." Josef remarked sarcastically, trying to hide his knowledge of Beth's condition. "Now can we go pick out my new desk?"

Mick nodded. "Yeah, we can go."

"Good." Josef grabbed his keys from the coffee table ending their conversation.

Beth sat at her computer at work going through her inbox full of email. She and Maureen had, had a great conversation about her article, things she'd missed during the week she was away and Maureen even explained to her the reason why she had forced her to go on bereavement leave. She had told her that she'd never seen anyone in more need of a vacation and then complimented her on how good she looked.

Maureen asked if the permanent smile on Beth's face had anything to do with a certain dark haired PI. Beth resisted telling Mo all about moving in with Mick. She simply told her yes he was the reason she was happy and left it at that. As soon as she moved, everything out of her apartment and her address changed at the post office she'd tell Maureen and the rest of her friends at work.

After she weeded through her email, she opened the internet browser and once again pulled up the American pregnancy website. She looked at the clock at the bottom of the screen. It was almost 4 PM. She and Mo had been talking for four hours. How was it possible she and Mo had been talking that long? She closed the website, but not before Mo, who was lurking over her shoulder, could see what she was looking at.

"Are things going so well with the PI that we're considering parenthood?" Mo questioned.

Beth turned around in her chair to face her boss. She laughed nervously. "Oh. No." she assured her. "I was actually just doing some research. I was thinking of doing a story on working women and motherhood. You know, after the missing cheerleaders story is finished."

Mo gave the blonde a questionable glance. "While I appreciate the fact that you're jumping right back into your work, I have to ask why? That's not your usual subject matter."

Beth shrugged. "Just thought I might try something a little different. Something that didn't involve dead bodies."

Mo smiled. "Whatever this man is doing to you, I hope he keeps it up. I've been trying to get you to be a more well rounded reporter since I hired you."

Beth laughed again. "After what I went through working undercover at the high school, I will not only be cooperative Mo, I promise to never complain about any story you ask me to cover ever again."

"In that case, tell me what you want to know and we'll get research on it."

"Alright, I need to know what some of the maternity leave polices are for companies in LA. Like say, Buzzwire for instance." Beth requested.

Mo smiled at Beth. "I'll get you everything I have on Buzzwire. We basically follow the California family Rights Act. Twelve weeks unpaid or six weeks paid, depending on the employee. I'll get research on other companies. What kind of working mother's are you focusing on?"

Beth nodded. "I was thinking all types of different jobs; lawyers, nurses, police women, teachers, journalists."

Maureen gave Beth a knowing look. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Beth sighed. "I don't know yet." she replied softly managing a smile.

"Well I suggest you find out soon and get back to me. I just got you back girl. I hope you're not planning on going away again anytime soon." Maureen laughed as she walked away.

Beth took a deep breath. Not if she had anything to say about it.

She turned off her computer, grabbed her purse and rose from her chair. She walked over to Mo's office door to say goodbye. "Mo, I'm leaving. I'll see you tomorrow."

Maureen who was on the phone excused herself from her call for a moment. "Bright and early. We'll get you and Steve set up on location at eight AM." She smiled. "Have a good night, Beth."

Beth smiled and waved at her boss before leaving Buzzwire. She walked out to the parking lot and got into her car. She shoved the key in the ignition, but didn't turn it over. Beth leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes.

She didn't want to get her hopes up, but she couldn't help but think about what it would be like to have a baby… Mick's baby. He would be thrilled. She envisioned what his reaction might be like if she had that news to share with him. He'd have that goofy grin of his on his face, he'd rush over to her and probably spin her around like in the movies. He'd hug her and kiss her and press his ear to her belly. He'd be adorable. Then, of course, he'd be a nervous wreck. They'd both be nervous wrecks.

Until now, she'd never even thought about having a family. She'd never talked about it with Josh and being with Mick, well, she knew that meant she'd be giving up on any idea of having kids. She was okay with that, or at least she thought she was. Being a career woman kept her too busy to even think about children. She could be both a mother and a career woman. Mick probably wouldn't like it, but she'd convince him.

The bubble burst on her fantasy. She opened her eyes. Mick was a vampire. Vampires could not have children. Still, she found herself starting her car and driving out of the parking lot, heading to a nearby Target to purchase a pregnancy test, that was going to be negative.

Somewhere in between walking in the store and walking down the family planning aisle, Beth decided she had a rare disease that only caused symptoms of pregnancy. By the time she got to the register she had diagnosed herself with the same sort of cancer one of the actors on a check out tabloid had. As she walked out the door she catastrophized she was dying.

Beth walked to her car, a red and white target bag in hand. Inside was a pregnancy test and a Snickers bar. The pregnancy test was, well, for obvious reasons. The Snickers bar was to make her feel better when the test turned out to be negative. She reached in the bag and pulled out the snickers bar thinking she probably should have bought more than one. She got into her car and set the bag on the passenger seat. She ripped open the candy bar and took a bite. She really wanted to call Mick and tell him what was going on, but her cell phone was still at home charging.

As if it were a sign from a higher power, the cell phone that Beth bought for Candie Kane, her altar ego, beeped alerting her of it's presence in the car. Beth searched the car for the phone, finding it in the middle console, under a Wendy's bag. She flipped it open and noticed that she had one new text message. She pressed view on the phone and was surprised to see that the message was from Brandon, not Mick, like she had been hoping.

Msg 2 CK

Beth

Need 2 talk

Have useful

Info re: case

sry about

Fri would like

A chance to

Apologize in

Person

From BC

Beth quickly sent a text back to Brandon.

Mg 2 BC

Can U

Meet me

Starbucks near

BHS?

From CK

A few seconds later Brandon responded to her text.

Msg 2 CK

Can't leave

Hayden sick

home

Can U

Stop by?

From BC

Beth sighed and looked at the time. Before responding back to Brandon, she called Mick. His phone went straight to voicemail.

"Hey Mick, it's me. I left my phone at home on the charger on your desk. I just wanted to let you know that I'm sitting in the Target parking lot right now. I had to run an errand. I really wish your phone was on." she sighed "I just got a message from Brandon Creassup, he says he has some information regarding the case. I'm going to stop by his house on my way home. Don't worry, I'll be careful. I won't stay long. If you get a chance you should come by too." she sighed again. "Call me when you get this. I love you."

Beth ended her call and sent Brandon a reply.

Msg 2 BC

Address?

Be there soon

From CK

Josef spent most of the day dragging Mick all across town in search of a new desk. He finally settled on a piece at an exclusive design warehouse. It was a half moon writing desk with a distressed mahogany finish and a matching leather chair. Neither piece fit the current décor in his office so he'd decided to completely refurnish it. He would gift the rest of his office furnishings to Mick, so that he could set up an area in the apartment to serve as Beth's office.

They left the warehouse after Josef scheduled a delivery date for his new office furniture, Mick's wallet twenty two hundred dollars lighter.

"Twenty four thousand dollars in three days." Mick muttered to himself as they walked back to the car.

"Twenty two of it went to a very good cause." Josef reminded him.

"Being friends with you is expensive."

Josef grinned and looked at his friend. "Thank you." he replied as they got into the car. "Home Jeeves." he joked.

"Why didn't we take your car?" Mick asked as he settled himself in the driver's seat.

"Because it's the day time. Unlike you, I don't like driving during the day. There are too many people on the road. I'd have to drive slow. There's traffic." he complained.

Mick rolled his eyes at Josef's explanation.

"Martin has the day off." Josef continued.

"So I get to be your chauffeur? Lucky me." Mick answered sarcastically. "Do you mind if we stop somewhere before I drop you off at the manor? I'd like to get Beth some dinner."

"You're not going to cook for her?" Josef asked feigning a look of shock.

Mick shook his head. "She's already sick enough Josef. I should probably call her and see if she even feels up to eating." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and sighed when he saw that he had no service.

"What did she do for dinner before you started hanging around?" The elder vampire commented with a laugh as he handed Mick his cell phone which had service.

Josef's phone rang interrupting their conversation. Josef took the phone back, pressed a button to answer the call and brought it to his ear.

"Kostan." he told the caller.

Mick could hear the voice of the person on the other end of the call. It was Amelia, one of the women who was part of a team that was responsible for cleaning up vampire accident scenes.

He listened as Amelia told Josef that she had some news regarding vampire activity in the area near the Belmont High school.

"Two weeks ago a male vampire named Donald Perkins was found staked and starved to death in an abandoned building on East 1st street." Amelia informed Josef. "A week prior to that report, there was another call in the same area concerning an accidental human death. The vampire that reported the human death happened to be Donald Perkins. When the cleaning crew arrived on the scene Donald told them that he did not kill the human, who was a young dark haired woman, he had just found her." Amelia chuckled. "Not like we don't hear that everyday."

Mick took the phone from Josef and brought it to his ear. "Was the victim identified?"

"No Mick, there wasn't any ID on the body." Amelia replied when she realized she was no longer speaking to Josef. "There usually isn't." Mick could hear some shuffling over the phone as Amelia sorted through papers. "She had a necklace in her pocket. It was a silver chain with a star charm. 'Good Luck Nikki' was inscribed on the back of the charm."

Mick handed the phone back to Josef and started the car.

"Thanks for the information Amelia." Josef told the woman on the phone before hanging up.

Mick sped out of the parking lot, starting to piece everything together. Pennsylvania Avenue, Brandon Creassup lived on Pennsylvania Avenue. Brandon, who not only smelled like vampire, but had been talking to one in his home just a few nights ago. He couldn't have been speaking to the vampire that was found in the abandoned house. He was speaking to another vampire. Mick thought back to Brandon's conversation with the vampire.

"Don't make excuses!! Excuses are for the weak." The vampire growled. "Isn't that right coach?"

The vampire called him coach. He was a young adult. Could the vampire be a student? It couldn't just be a random student. The vampire was only three months old at the most. Being a new turn, he would have to avoid the sun as much as possible. There was no way he could be attending school.

"Lie and tell him you can't afford it anymore. After all, you do have a sick kid to take care of." he mocked.

Sick Kid. Hayden was the coach's sick son. He hadn't been going to class. Hayden knew Nicole, Melanie and more than likely Rachel from school. Information, Tiffany had helpfully pointed out to him.

"He's our quarter back, he got some Cancer which is really sad and all, but he's not the nicest guy; really grabby with the hands. Hayden started looking at Nicole, our old assistant coach, in more than a friendly way."

Nicole was found on Hayden's street.

"But Coach Creassup, who feels really guilty about the whole thing because, I mean she (Mel) was last seen leaving his house."

Mel's last night was spent at the Creassup house.

"Eve called Mel, who is like the sweetest girl you'll ever meet, and asked if she'd do Hayden duty." .

Hayden duty. Rachel had probably done Hayden duty too.

"Where's my son?" the coach asked near tears. "Hayden…" Brandon cried softly.

Brandon wasn't asking the vampire where his sick son was. Hayden was the vampire, who the coach was speaking to. He wasn't his son anymore. He was now calling the shots. Mick had assumed the vampire had made a deal to turn Hayden, but what he didn't realize was that the deal was already done. How could he if he had never even met Hayden. He'd only heard of him from the coach and from what Beth and Tiffany had mentioned.

He was a dangerous, out of control monster who was feeding off his classmates and members of the sports faculty. He'd killed Nicole, probably for rejecting him and then tortured and killed his sire (the vampire that Amelia told them was found near the area) for condemning his actions. Killing his own sire while still a fledgling? Not only was Hayden out of control, he was psychotic. He was a rogue.

Brandon, his father was helping him by covering his tracks. He'd cooperated with the police and even hired Mick to find the girls, because he knew they'd never be found. Beth got involved and Hayden had discovered who she was, which made him angry enough to trash her apartment and threaten her life.

Beth. It was Mick's fault that Beth was even in this whole mess. If he hadn't asked her to work on the case, she wouldn't have become Hayden's next target.

"I'm guessing Amelia's information was helpful?" Josef asked his friend.

"Josef, gimme you're phone." Mick urged. "I need to call Beth."

Josef handed Mick his phone. "Should you be driving and talking on the phone? Aren't there laws against that?"

Mick ignored Josef's comment and dialed Beth's phone number. The call went straight to voicemail. Beth's phone was off. Her phone had probably just died, he assured himself. Next, he tried the apartment which rang and rang and rang until it went to his answering machine. She was sleeping. She wasn't feeling well, so she was probably sleeping, he rationalized.

Mick's I-phone beeped, alerting him that he not only had service again, but he had a voice mail. He thrust the other cell phone at his friend and dug his own out of his coat pocket. Please don't be Beth.

"Something wrong?" Josef asked a confused look on his face.

He pressed his thumb to the screen, keyed in his password and brought the phone to his ear. "You have one new voicemail. Received at 4:25 PM." the phone informed him. The message was from Beth.

"Damnit!" Mick cursed. "Beth!" He looked at the time on his phone, 5:00 PM. There was no way he would be able to beat her there. He dropped the phone and slammed on his breaks, doing a wide U-turn so they were now heading in the direction of the Coach's house.

"What's going on?" Josef questioned.

"That psychotic, rogue, son-of-a-bitch has Beth!" Mick informed his confused friend as he drove like a madman to Pennsylvania avenue.


	34. The Bird and the Worm

The Bird and The Worm

Beth pulled up to the last house on Pennsylvania Avenue, a modest single family structure with a lower level attached garage. She parked her car at the curb and looked around. She could tell by the various toys in the overgrown, trash filled front yards, that the run down neighborhood was inhabited by families. All of the houses were similar, with their chipped, peeling, paint and fallen chain link fences.

This was where Coach Creassup and his sick son lived? This wasn't exactly a great environment to take care of a sick kid in, Beth thought. Then again, she guessed it did make sense for the Coach to live in a run down neighborhood. All of his money was going to his son's medical bills.

Beth removed her keys from the ignition, grabbed her pepper spray from the glove compartment and put it in her pocket. She grabbed her purse, sticking the cell phone she had with her inside, before getting out of the car. She locked and armed the vehicle, then began walking up the broken sidewalk to the address the coach had given her. As she made her way towards the house where extremely loud rock music was coming from, she noticed there was a vacant lot next door. It was empty, except for the beginnings of a foundation that had been decorated with graffiti.

Beth's instincts told her that this was probably not the safest place to be at night. She was thankful it was only 4:45PM. The sun wouldn't be setting for a while and although she'd reported crimes from tougher looking places, she was not planning on staying until dark to find out what the neighborhood was really like.

Beth walked up the concrete steps with caution. She avoided the iron railing that was loose and leaning to one side and the top step which was broken and crumbling. She raised her hand to knock on the door, though she didn't really expect anyone to hear her over the music. She peeked in the window to see if she could get a look inside, but a large piece of furniture blocked her view.

"Hello!" she tried shouting over the music. "Brandon?"

All the lights were on inside the house and she could see through the open garage door,

that the coach's car was parked there. Had the garage door been open when she'd arrived, or had someone opened it for her?

Beth gave up on the front door and walked through the tall grass, down the driveway, to the lower level garage. "Hello?" she asked again, pausing by the garage entrance.

The loud rock music that was playing suddenly stopped. Someone had heard her. Beth stepped into the garage and called Brandon's name again. She heard a noise like someone was coming and began walking to the door inside the garage that most likely led into the house.

Behind her the garage door made a loud noise and started closing. Startled by the mechanical whirring, Beth stuck one hand in her pocket reaching for her pepper spray and backed up into a large workbench. She banged her arm on the corner of the hard wooden surface and dropped the pepper spray. Beth managed to knock around some of the tools that were hanging on the peg board attached to the work bench, including a hammer and something small and silver, probably a screw or a bolt, which had fallen to the floor. She set her purse down on the table with a sigh.

"Real smooth Beth." she berated herself.

She quickly bent down to pick up the fallen items, embarrassed that she'd been scared by a door. Brandon, who was on his way down to the garage to talk to her, was probably just closing it to keep his neighbors from looking in.

Beth felt around on the concrete floor for the hammer, she grabbed the tool by it's rubber handle and quickly placed it back on the workbench. She then returned to the ground in search of her pepper spray. She

groaned when she saw that it had rolled underneath the table. Knowing she really didn't have much time before Brandon came into the garage, Beth reached blindly under the bench for her pepper spray, her fingers brushing against something small and round; the bolt she'd knocked off the bench. She retrieved the bolt which wasn't a bolt at all, it was a ring. A small silver ring.

Beth rose from the ground, her back to the door, examining the ring in her hand. Upon closer inspection she saw that it was not only a ring, it was a class ring. A delicate, feminine, Belmont High School ring. Her heart, which was already beating fast from being frightened by the garage door, continued to pound. The ring had an icon, a cheerleader, with the word Broncos etched above it on one side. On the other side, was the year 2009 and imprinted above that, the name Rachel. Beth's heart beat wildly in her chest.

Rachel was one of the names of the missing cheerleaders. Beth didn't even need to look at the inscription to confirm that the ring belonged to Rachel Marx. Nor did she need to be inside the garage a moment longer to confirm that Rachel was killed in the Creassup house. The pieces were coming together. As usual, Mick was right and she was in danger. Beth slipped the ring inside the front pocket of her jeans, grabbed her purse from the table and turned to the garage door. She needed to get out of the house and fast.

Before she could even take another breath, the door inside the garage opened to reveal Brandon's son, Hayden Creassup.

"Miss Turner?" Hayden greeted the blonde, a confused look on his face.

Beth turned around to face the coach's son. She smiled nervously. This was not the same skinny, sickly Hayden she'd seen at the school. This Hayden was sinewy and healthy Hayden's head was covered with thick, dark hair instead of the usual baseball cap. The front of the t-shirt he wore was drenched in sweat. He appeared to have been working out.

Hadn't Brandon's message said that he couldn't leave the house because Hayden was sick? Hayden wasn't sick. Beth thought back to a conversation she'd had with the teenager.

"I might look sickly and pale and weak, but I'm on this new therapy and I've never felt better." Hayden smiled.

He was on a new therapy alright. He was no longer sick because he was a vampire and the new therapy was feeding off of young women. If Hayden didn't kill her, Mick was sure going to. How could she be so stupid? She should have figured it out sooner. Now here she was, standing in the vampire's house.

"Hayden?" Beth questioned, trying to wrap her head around everything. "I hardly recognized you." She chuckled anxiously. "You look so good."

"Thanks, you too. I'm glad you went back to blonde." Hayden said pointing to her hair with a warm smile. "Wow, Beth Turner is in my garage!" he told her with admiration. "I thought you were my dinner from Mike's pizza place, but this…you being here, is so much better." He came down a few stairs walking towards her.

His dinner. That's exactly what she was going to be if she didn't figure out a way to get out of there.

"I'm sorry to just surprise you like this." She adjusted the purse strap on her shoulder. "I got a message from your father. He wanted to talk." she explained trying to hide the fear from her voice. "But since I've come during dinner, I'll just be on my way. Please tell your dad I dropped by." She turned and began walking away.

"Wait!" Hayden called over her shoulder as he made his way towards her. "Come to think of it, Dad said you'd be stopping by. He said that and to throw a load in the wash." He laughed. "Teenager with a one track mind. Sorry." he apologized draping an arm over her shoulders.

Alarms went off in Beth's head. It was as if she could feel the vampire staring at her neck. She tried to keep from fidgeting and instead looked around the garage for something she could use as a weapon against him. Who was she kidding? There was no way she could fight him off, even if she had something to defend herself with.

"Why don't you come inside and wait for Dad?" Hayden questioned. "He's upstairs taking a shower. We both just had quite a work out." he told her with a grin. "Now that I'm feeling better, I've been working out again. I'm trying to get back in shape for football."

"I'd really like to stay Hayden, but I've got to get home for dinner myself." She carefully tried to free herself of the vampire's arm. 'To my boyfriend, who is going to be so furious with me for getting this close to you.' She added mentally.

"Sorry, I'm all sweaty." he apologized, his arm still around her. "You're welcome to stay here for dinner. It's not fancy or anything. My dad and I live like a couple of bachelors, but the pizza from Mike's is delicious. I haven't been able to eat it in a few months, but I think I can handle it tonight."

"Thanks Hayden. Really." she insisted. "I appreciate the offer but…"

"Dad will probably ground me if I let you leave. I just got my freedom back, Beth. Please?" he pleaded. "At least stay and talk to him." The vampire cut her off.

It was clear to Beth that Hayden wasn't going to let her get away easily. She tried to remember everything she had learned from self defense class in college. It was better to agree with the attacker than to fight when he presented himself non-violently. Did that apply to vampires?

"Alright, Hayden, but I can only stay for a few minutes." Beth informed him.

"Cool." Hayden smiled and escorted Beth up the wooden stairs. He removed his arm from her shoulders. "Watch your step." he warned as they made their way inside, Beth in front, Hayden following closely, shutting the door behind them.

Beth could hear her heart thundering in her ears. It felt as though it would pound right out of her chest, yet she tried her hardest to disguise the terror she was feeling. Hayden was being a hospitable host, for now. She didn't want to do anything to change that, not until she was safe and Mick was whacking his head off with a really big, really sharp sword.

She didn't say a word as they walked into the house, which did not match the exterior of the home. They made their way through the kitchen and into the living room where Hayden settled Beth in a worn, but comfortable leather chair.

"Can I get you something to drink Miss Turner?" Hayden asked staying close to the blonde reporter "Water, juice, soda, beer?" he laughed.

Beth shook her head. "Uh, no thank you." she said with a smile, settling her purse in her lap. She thought about the cell phone inside.

"No problem. I just figured I'd ask. You look like you could use a drink." Hayden plopped down on the arm of the chair. "Wow! I really cannot believe that you're sitting in my living room. This is so cool!"

"Your dad tells me you're a big Buzzwire fan." Beth mentioned making polite conversation.

"The biggest. I'm sorry if I blew your cover with the coach at school, but I've seen so many of your broadcasts. They really kept me going, ya know? Anyways, I'd recognize you anywhere. Even with red hair." he assured her. "What were you even doing at the high school? Were you working on a story? Is it going to be on the site?"

'No, but my disappearance is.' She thought to herself. "I was helping a friend." she replied hoping that wouldn't upset the vampire.

"So it had nothing to do with work?" Hayden asked disappointment in his voice.

Beth shook her head, her fear starting to get to her. "You know Hayden, on second thought, I think I'm going to take you up on your offer. May I have some water please?"

Hayden smiled. "Sure." He reached down to the bottom of the chair and pulled open a mini fridge. He retrieved a bottle of water and handed it to her. "Here you go. Isn't this the greatest chair? Mom and I got it for Dad a few Christmases ago."

"It's great." she replied taking the bottle. So much for distracting him long enough to bolt for the door. She opened the water, debating whether or not to drink it. If she didn't that might upset Hayden. It appeared to be sealed, so it was unlikely that it was poisoned.

"Yeah Mom thought it was great too." Hayden told Beth sadly.

"I'm sorry about your mom, Hayden. I don't know much about her, but you're dad told me she passed away. My mom recently passed away." she sympathized.

"Did you get to say goodbye to your mother? I didn't." the teenager stated anger evident by his tone of voice.

"I'm sorry." Beth managed. She looked around the beautifully decorated living room. Across the room there was a table with pictures on it. "Is that her?" she asked pointing to the photograph.

Hayden smiled and rose from the chair. He made his way quickly across the room and lifted the framed picture from the table. He sat back down on the arm of the chair. "This is my mother, Jamie. She was beautiful, loving, kind. People say I look like her." he said proudly.

"You do Hayden. You look just like her." Beth agreed taking a sip of her water. She was done with playing the polite guest. Hoping the discussion about his mother had made him vulnerable she tried her escape tactic again. "Hayden, I don't hear the shower running. Do you think you could go check and see if you're dad is available to talk to me?"

Hayden rose from the chair. "Yeah sure. I'll go get him. Make yourself at home." he said with a grin as he disappeared from view.

Beth waited until she could no longer hear Hayden on the stairs. She rose from the chair, leaving her purse behind, and without giving anything a second thought, she ran back through the kitchen to the door they had come through in the garage. She could feel Hayden's presence in the house, like an icy breath on the back of her neck. She lifted her hand to the door knob pulling and turning, frustrated only to find it was locked. She gave up on the back door and made her way through the house in search of another exit.

She found the front door off of a hallway near the living room, but it had been purposely blocked by a large entertainment center, too heavy for her to move. All of the windows were barricaded as well. She was trapped.

"You wouldn't be trying to leave would you?" Hayden's cold voice asked from behind her. "That's rude. Here I was thinking I'd been such a good host."

Beth turned around and looked at the teenager who was now vamped out, his chin covered with blood. She gasped at the sight of him and swallowed hard. Now she was in real trouble.

"Sorry, it took me so long to get back to you Beth. I had to stop for a snack." he teased baring his fangs.

"I'm not afraid of you. I know what you are." she informed him sharply, holding her head high.

"You have no idea," Hayden said with a laugh. "what I am." he continued. "I'm not like your boyfriend."

"My boyfriend?" she asked trying to play dumb, her palms sweaty, her heart hammering in her chest.

"The PI the stupid coach hired, Mick St. John. Don't play stupid with me Beth. You're blonde, but you're not that blonde." He chuckled. "Well maybe you are, after all, you came running right into my trap. Even with all the warnings." Hayden walked towards her.

"You sent the text messages. You killed those cheerleaders; Rachel, Melanie, Nicole and the teacher, Mrs. Nimblett." Beth confronted him.

"The reporter finally figured it all out." Hayden smirked, clapping his hands.

"And your mother? You killed your own mother?" Beth breathed.

"I did not kill my mother!" he shouted. "You want to know who killed my mother?" He grabbed Beth roughly by the arm. "Let's go talk to Dad. He's just dying to speak to you."

Beth bit her bottom lip to keep from crying out as Hayden dragged her into the dining room. There, the coach, whose face was bloody and bruised, sat in a chair. His hands were tied behind him. Blood was running down the side of his neck. Brandon was the snack Hayden had been bragging about.

Hayden tightened his grip on Beth's arm enough to leave a bruise and wrenched her around to face the coach.

"Dad, Beth here wants to know all about how Mom died. Do you want to tell her or should I!?" he screamed threateningly in his father's face.

The coach made a sobbing noise and then tried to speak, but his words got caught in his throat.

"What was that Dad?" Hayden barked. "I don't think Beth heard you!"

"I… I… killed her." Brandon sobbed. "I kill-ed Jamie."

Hayden turned to face the blonde who was still in his grip. "That's right! He killed my mother! He killed her for turning me into a monster! He beat the shit out of her! She was unrecognizable, Beth!" He tightened his grip on her again.

Beth whimpered softly tears flooding her eyes.

"UNRECOGNIZABLE!!" Hayden shouted at his father. "It wasn't the first time he beat her. He beat me and my sister too." He turned to Beth. "He was always bigger and stronger than us, but not anymore!"

Beth closed her eyes afraid of what would happen next.

"I-'m sorry Hay-den." The coach sobbed. "I-'m s-orry."

Hayden smirked at the coach. "You're sorry? It's a little too late for apologies."

"I c-an help you Hay-den. Plea-se son lemme he-lp you." Brandon pleaded, his breath coming in between his sobs. "We-'ll move away. Some-where quiet."

Hayden forced Beth into a chair at the table. "Open your eyes." he demanded.

Beth opened her eyes and stared up at the face of death.

He gripped her chin with his hand and forced her to look up at him. "Don't move." The vampire walked over to where his father was sitting. He stooped down so he was level with the coach's face. "She didn't make me a monster, Dad. You did." he informed him before sinking his fangs into the other side of his neck.

Beth cringed in horror and turned away from the sight of Hayden feeding from his own father. She closed her eyes, tears falling freely. The noises of pleasure Hayden made as he fed, combined with the torturous sounds the coach made turned her stomach. She covered her mouth with her hand to keep from vomiting.

Hayden lifted his head from Brandon's neck. "You can't help me Coach!" He lifted Brandon, who was unconscious, with one hand and tossed him aside as if he were a sack of potatoes.

Beth watched as the coach's chin hit the table with a loud crack and his dead body fell to the floor with a sickening thud.

"Sorry Dad." Hayden stated with no remorse. He walked over to Beth who was sobbing softly. He brought a hand to her tear stained face and brushed her cheek with his fingertips. "Shh Beth, you'll get to see your mother soon." he soothed.

"Touch me and I'll scream." she threatened through her tears.

"Please do." he replied climbing on top of her. "I've screamed before. No one cares. They all pretend not to hear." He brought his hand to her shirt, a white button up blouse, and opened the top few buttons.

"GET OFF ME!" Beth cried trying to wriggle out from under him.

"I can smell him, that vampire, all over you. Stupid whore! You're just like the rest of them; Nicole, Rachel, Mel. They all flaunted their shit and then turned me down." He smacked Beth hard across her face. "Do you know what happens when someone turns me down?"

Beth's head turned violently from the force of the blow, tears blurring her vision. "Ple-ase." she cried "Plea-se, don't do this. I won't tell anyo-ne what happened. Plea-se let me g-o." she sobbed.

She knew her attempt at bargaining with him was futile, but she had to try. She had to hope that Mick got her message. She had to think she could get through this. She silently prayed she'd get through this.

"I have to, Beth." Hayden informed her. "I have to kill everyone involved. He knew." he said nodding in the direction of the coach's body. "Mick knows. You know, and you're a reporter. You'll tell everyone and I can't have that." He unbuttoned her shirt a little more. "I like my life here. My friends are here, school…"

"If you have to kill me, just drain me." she told him bravely. "Just don't do this Hayden." she begged referring to the groping and undressing he was doing. "Get your hands off of me." she threatened weakly, trying to push him away from her.

Hayden ignored her threat and continued to unbuttoned her shirt, revealing Mick's bite marks at the top of her breast. He growled viciously. "You let the other vampire touch you!" Hayden spat angrily. "Do you like vampires, Beth? Is it better with vampires? Maybe I'll keep you around, since you seem to like us vampires so much." He grabbed Beth's arm, brought her wrist to his mouth and sunk his fangs into her flesh.

"AHHH!" Beth screamed as Hayden's fangs pierced her skin. It was nothing like it felt like with Mick. Mick… he was going to be so heartbroken and guilty when he found her dead.

'Mick please forgive me. I'm sorry. I love you.' She thought to herself as Hayden's mouth pulled painfully on the wound at her wrist.

The pain stopped and Hayden removed his fangs from Beth's wrist. "UGH!" he shouted spitting out her blood. "Disgusting!" he cried. "What did you do?" he threatened. "You taste wrong!"

Beth shook her head not understanding why he thought she had something to do with the way her blood tasted. "I did-n't-" she tried.

Hayden pulled her out of the chair and dragged her back to the living room, where he sat her up against the wall. Beth tried to fight him off, but Hayden, who was a lot stronger than she was, brought a hand up to her torso holding her in place.

"Stop moving!" He commanded. He brought her same wrist to his mouth, attempting to drain her once more from the wound he had already opened.

Again, Beth felt the painful pull of Hayden's mouth on her wrist. It stopped only a few moments after it began. She watched with confusion as Hayden released her and spat her blood out on the carpet.

"Ugh! What's wrong with your blood!" he screamed like a child having a temper tantrum. "You taste like gasoline."

While he was distracted, Beth took the opportunity, not to try and get away again, but to stick her hand in her pocket and grab Rachel's ring. She took a deep breath and tried to focus. There was still some fight left in her.

Beth slipped the ring on her first finger, swallowed hard and balled her hand into a fist. She hoped the ring was real silver, which was poisonous to vampires, because it was the only defense she had against Hayden. It was her only chance of getting out of there alive.

Hayden turned his attention back to his victim. "I don't know what you did to your blood, but don't think it's going to keep me from killing you." He spat the blood in his mouth, her blood, in her face. "There are other ways…"

Beth stayed silent and still waiting for the chance to make her move.

"I could slice you open and just let you bleed to death, like I did to Willa." He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and made a face, disgusted by the leftover taste of Beth's blood in his mouth. "They're going to find her body in the locker room on Monday with a suicide note. She was riddled with guilt and could no longer live with the murders she committed." He laughed. "Brilliant idea don't you think? Pinning the cheerleaders' deaths on the cheerleading coach who was obsessed with winning? They lost this weekend." he informed her. "That alone, would be enough to send her off the deep end."

Beth waited until the vampire was finished bragging, grit her teeth with anger and bravely thrust her fist upwards towards Hayden's left eye.

The vampire foolishly backed away from his victim, screaming with rage as he brought his hand to his eye.

Beth pressed her back against the wall and used her hands to rise to her feet. Not wanting to waste a second of the distraction she'd created, Beth ran in the direction of the front hall. She hoped she could knock over some furniture, break a window and escape. She only made it as far as the entry way.

"BITCH!" Hayden shouted lunging after her. He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her down to the floor. The vampire climbed on top of the blonde pinning her to the carpet.

"NO! GET OFF ME!!" Beth screamed, struggling as he leaned over her, his fangs bared menacingly.

He tightened the hold he had on her hair and brought his face close to hers. "That was not a smart thing to do, Sweetheart." he mocked.

Hearing Hayden say the word sweetheart, Beth thought again of Mick and how she was going to die without ever saying goodbye to him. There were so many things she wanted to tell him, things she'd never get the chance to say. She began to cry again, terrified of dying. Death was staring her right in the face.

She used her remaining strength and tried to squirm out from under the powerful vampire, only causing Hayden to tighten his grip on her hair. "Let me go!" she sobbed.

"I've had enough of your games, Beth." Hayden told her as he brought his hands to her chin like he'd done earlier. He lifted her head. "Night Night." He grinned evilly as he banged her head against the floor knocking Beth out cold.

Mick pulled his car up onto the curb, behind the car Beth had been driving, slamming on his brakes and narrowly missing a tree in front of the Creassup house. He turned off the vehicle, but didn't bother to remove his keys. His actions were fueled by anger and fear, not by practicality. He quickly jumped out of the car, Josef following his lead. Both vampires still wore their human countenances, but struggled to maintain composure.

Mick immediately scented the air, trying to pick up on Beth. He closed his eyes and watched as the blonde walked to the front door, knocked and then peered in the window. She then moved through the tall grass, walking down the driveway where she entered the garage. He opened his eyes and turned to Josef. "I'm going to the garage. You take the front door." he instructed as they separated. "If you find Beth before I do, get her out of here."

Josef nodded and moved with preternatural speed up the walk way and to the front door.

Mick stood at the garage door where he scented the air again. This time, he not only saw Beth go inside, he saw her reaction and felt her fear as she was startled by the door. Mick watched Beth back into the workbench and drop her pepper spray as the garage door closed. He opened his eyes and looked around the heavy garage door for a way to get inside. He spotted a gap between the door and the driveway and lowered himself to the ground. He used his hands to pull the door up enough to roll under it, gaining entry to the garage where Beth had been lured and trapped.

Josef quickly looked around to make sure no one was watching, before busting the front door in. A large piece of furniture that had been blocking the entrance fell to the floor with a loud crash. "Honey, I'm home." he announced with a smirk as he made his way inside.

The smell of two different types of blood hit him instantaneously, one of them being Beth's. Josef scented the air, something he rarely did, and vamped out as a result of what he saw: a young vampire carried a lifeless looking Beth over his shoulder out of the room. Josef went through the door he had seen them exit. Scenting the air once again, he saw the vampire take Beth out through the garage.

Mick jumped up the back stairs, paused at the landing, and forcefully kicked the door off its hinges, sending it flying into the kitchen. He stepped over the threshold, the smell of Beth's blood greeting him. Anger coursed through him, the vampire now showing his true face. 'Beth, Hayden had dared to hurt his Beth!'

Mick closed his eyes, preparing to inhale, but was stopped by Josef. "No Mick." he stated authoritatively. The last thing his friend needed to see right now was the image of Beth unmoving and being carried away. It would only cause him to lose focus, and right now Josef knew they had no time to waist. "She's not in the house." Josef informed him. "He took her outside."

Mick opened his eyes and looked at the elder vampire before effortlessly vaulting over the stairs completely, and back down to the garage floor.

Josef followed Mick to the garage door that still semi blocked their way. It only took a moment for the two vampires, using their superhuman strength, to remove the barrier. The combined kicks of both, sent the large metal door off it's track, landing in the coach's driveway.

Mick moved though the backyard, focusing all his concentration on Beth. He never even saw Hayden coming. Hayden, who was holding a shovel horizontally with both hands, growled and grunted as he rammed into Mick at full speed, knocking him to the ground.

Mick went down hitting the pavement, stunned only momentarily. He looked up at the face of Beth's abductor. He growled angrily and pushed the young vampire off of him, knocking the shovel out of his hands.

Josef entered the fight when he grabbed the vampire, who was weak compared to him and Mick, and tossed him aside like he was a throw pillow. He kicked the shovel out of his reach and walked towards him menacingly. "You messed with the wrong vamps."

Hayden smirked through his fangs in response.

"Josef!" Mick cried getting his friend's attention. "Leave him to me. Go find Beth. Get her out of here!" he insisted. "Go! NOW!"

Josef growled one last time at Hayden, who was lying on the ground. He listened intently, trying to focus in on any sound that would indicate where Beth was.

ba bump, ba bump, ba bump

There it was. The distinct sound of a human heart. Josef took off at otherworldly speed determined to get to her.

Hayden rose from the ground ready to fight. "You think you can stop me Gramps?" he questioned with an evil chuckle. "Your girlfriend thought she could stop me too."

Mick growled at the mention of Beth and lunged at the boy.

Josef followed the sound of Beth's strong, steady heartbeat to the empty lot next door. There, behind the beginnings of a foundation, was a hole partially filled with dirt. Josef sunk to the ground and looked inside. Dirt was not the only thing inside the hole. He could clearly make out Beth's tear stained face and her blonde hair. The bastard was going to bury her alive.

Josef reached down into the hole and put his arms under his unconscious friend. He lifted her carefully, unsure of the extent of her injuries. He could smell the blood coming from the bite mark on her wrist. Her clothes were caked with dirt, she had a bump on her head, which was probably the reason she was unconscious, and some bruises, but there didn't appear to be any other wounds. He wouldn't know anymore until he got her medical care.

Josef carried Beth to Mick's car. He gently laid her in the passenger seat and got in the driver's side of the vehicle. He glanced over at her, quickly started the car and drove off, headed towards the nearest hospital.

Mick, who was still fighting off Hayden, heard the combined sound of Beth's heartbeat and his car starting. 'Josef found her. Thank God.' He thought to himself. Knowing Josef would take good care of Beth, Mick turned his attention back to the psycho rogue who kept rushing at him.

"Aren't you going to fight for her Gramps," Hayden taunted. "or does she mean nothing to you?" He scanned the overgrown yard in search of his weapon.

Mick spotted it first. He grabbed the shovel and quickly snapped it over his knee. He cocked his head to the side, his eyes silver and lethal. "Looking for something?" he asked holding up the top half of the shovel.

Hayden turned around, giving Mick enough time to charge forward and stake him with the broken shovel handle. Mick plunged it deep into the rogue's chest, a devilish smile on his face. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to disrespect your elders?" He twisted the makeshift stake watching the vampire who was paralyzed and powerless. "And for the record, she means everything to me." Mick informed the teenage vampire as he released his hand from the stake and watched Hayden fall to the ground.

Mick who was still completely vamped out, grabbed the other part of the broken shovel and picked Hayden's lifeless hand up from the grass. He dragged the rogue all the way over to the vacant lot next door. He spied a shallow grave, that from the smell of the blood soaked dirt, was intended for Beth.

Mick growled at the idea of Hayden burying Beth alive, or dead, and brought the sharp spade down hard on the vampires neck, beheading him. He threw the demon's remains in the hole. Mick retrieved his lighter from the pocket of his coat and kneeled down at the foot of the grave. He flipped open his lighter and ignited the bottom of the dead rogue's t-shirt. He rose from the ground and watched as Hayden's remains burned. The inner vampire, still in control, wore a satisfied smile on his face As the monster's true image transitioned back to the mask of the man, the smile remained.


	35. Excuses and Lies

Excuses and Lies

"You're going to be okay, Blondie." Josef assured Beth and himself as he carefully lifted her from Mick's car. He had been doing a good job of staying calm up until now. Beth was still unconscious, which made him nervous. Her heartbeat and her breathing were steady, those were both good signs. He looked down at the blonde in his arms. She was so still and quiet. He couldn't help but think of Sarah.

He thought about the hours he'd spent at her bedside, talking to the comatose redhead. He had been told by Sarah's nurses that people who were in comas or who were unconscious, could sometimes hear or sense what was going on around them. Right now, with Beth in his arms, it was especially important that he stay calm. He was sure Beth, despite being unconscious, was still aware of him and his anxiety. She knew him well enough to know that he always covered his emotions with sarcasm. If he acted any differently now, it would be a dead giveaway that something was wrong.

"Because if you're not okay, Mick is going to kill me. Then Alana will probably bring me back to life, just so she can kill me again. I know you wouldn't want that." he told her as he moved through the parking lot. "I'm too important to you." he continued in typical Josef fashion, making everything about himself. That was his mindset as he walked into the hospital.

"I need some medical assistance!" he bellowed as he carried Beth through the ambulance entrance of White Memorial Medical Center's emergency room and over to the nurse's station.

All of the emergency staff stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to the loud man in an expensive, dirt stained business suit, who was holding a blonde woman in his arms.

A young, dark haired woman in blue scrubs rose from behind the desk. She rushed over to the man standing in front of the desk and motioned to another staff member. "Can we get a gurney over here, now please?" she shouted before turning to Josef. "What happened?"

During the ride to the hospital Josef had spent some time thinking about what he would say to the doctors and nurses about Beth's injuries. He came up with, what he thought, would be a rather convincing scenario.

"She fell down the back porch stairs." Josef explained as a male nurse in mint green scrubs brought over a gurney and took Beth from his arms. He watched as the man placed her on it and wheeled her away. "Where is he taking her?" he asked overwhelmed by the whole hospital setting.

"We're going to take good care of your friend, Mr.…" the dark haired nurse, whose hospital ID read Rose, assured him.

"Kostan." Josef replied.

"We're going to take good care of your friend Mr. Kostan." she continued. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I told you. She fell down the stairs." he repeated sounding annoyed as he walked in the direction that they had taken Beth.

Rose caught up to the man as he made his way to the doors that were clearly marked to show that no one was allowed past that point. "Mr. Kostan, you can't go back there. I'm sorry."

"What do you mean, I can't go back there? That's where they took her." he pointed out to the nurse indignantly.

"Only immediate family are allowed in the exam rooms and you have to be escorted back there by hospital staff." Rose informed him.

Josef looked at the nurse, who was clearly not going to let him see Beth if he told her that he was just a friend. "I'm her husband. You are hospital staff. So, escort me." he demanded, coming up with a way to solve the immediate family only problem.

"You're her husband?" Rose questioned eyeing the man.

"Do you always force your customers to repeat themselves like this? It's annoying. Yes, I'm her husband! She is my wife and she fell down the stairs. Now escort me back there!" He pointed to the door. Treating their clients this way was not good for business. After he was sure Beth was alright, he was going to go home and file a complaint with the chief of staff.

Rose sighed. "Mr. Kostan." she began gently. "The doctor needs to examine your wife first. She'll come out and get you as soon as she's done. In the meantime, let's go sit down in admissions and you can tell me more about what happened."

"I can tell you fine, right here." Josef remarked crankily.

Rose, gave the man a questioning look. "Wouldn't you rather speak somewhere more private?"

Josef sighed. "Are you going to escort me to admissions?"

"Yes." Rose said with a smile. She was used to rude patients and their family members. Mr. Kostan was no different. "Follow me."

Josef followed the nurse reluctantly to a small cubicle and sat down.

Rose sat across from him and situated herself at the computer in front of her. "Alright Mr. Kostan, let's talk about what brought you here tonight."

"I've never been to a hospital. I was curious to see what one looked like on the inside." Josef replied sarcastically. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I told you my wife fell down the stairs. Maybe you should be writing this down so you don't have to ask me again."

Rose looked at the man across from her "Mr. Kostan, I realize this is hard. You're anxious and upset, but in order to give your wife proper care, I need you to cooperate."

"Beth, was outside on the back patio. She was carrying a plate of steaks into the house. I guess she lost her balance as she was going up the stairs." he replied thinking quickly on the spot.

"Was Beth conscious when you found her?"

Josef shook his head. "No, I was inside. I came to see what was taking so long and I found her at the bottom of the stairs. She must have fallen."

"Did you notice any visible injuries?" Rose asked.

Josef thought for a moment. There were puncture marks on Beth's wrist from where the vampire had bitten her. How was he going to explain those? "She was unconscious, and bleeding from her wrist. There was a barbecue fork on the platter. I think she may have stabbed herself with it when she fell." Josef explained, trying to block the memory of how he'd really found her, covered with dirt in a shallow grave.

Rose looked up at the man again. The patient had fallen on a barbecue fork? She'd heard some interesting stories before, working in a hospital that was known for treating prostitutes and gang bangers, but nothing as creative as she fell on a barbecue fork. The man was obviously quite wealthy. There was no way he lived anywhere nearby. So what was he doing in a hospital in such a bad part of the city? Perhaps there was more to the story than he was letting on. Rose continued with her questions, hoping to get more information.

"Is she allergic to any medications? Has she taken any medications today?"

Josef looked at the woman confused. "What? No. I don't know. I've never seen her take anything." he replied. "What is this all about? She's not on drugs if that's what you're implying. I've never even seen her take an aspirin."

Rose looked up at the visibly annoyed man. "It's my job, Mr. Kostan, to ask these questions." She cleared her throat. "Why don't we discuss your wife's medical history, insurance information, that kind of thing." she explained hoping if she dropped the subject of drug use he'd be more cooperative.

"I don't remember anyone sitting at a desk answering ridiculous questions when they bring someone in on that Grey's Anatomy TV show." he argued.

"That's television Sir. It's standard hospital procedure." Rose replied. "Let's move on to something simpler."

Josef looked around for a moment and then turned back to the source of his current aggravation. Aggravation and hunger were not a good combination. He hadn't eaten all day and there were a few junkies in the waiting room who were starting to look appetizing. He found himself wondering if anyone would really notice if he just helped himself to dinner.

Rose turned to her computer. "Let's start with your wife's birth date."

"Her birth date?" Josef asked trying to hide the panic in his voice. Did he know Beth's birthday? "She's 26." He shook his head. "No wait, she's 27." he corrected. "That means the year she was born…" he thought for a moment. "1981." he answered.

Rose looked up from the computer monitor. "Do you know the day or the month your wife was born?" She found it hard to believe this man did not know his own wife's birth date, even under the circumstances. "If she's been to a hospital in our network before, I can pull up the records by her birth date.

Josef thought hard, which was very difficult to do when he was so hungry. Had Mick ever mentioned when Beth's birthday was? "She's not big on celebrating her birthday."

Rose sighed and shook her head. "If you can tell me her birthday, I can stop asking you all these annoying questions."

Josef took his phone out of his pocket and checked the electronic calendar to see if he had added Beth's birthday. Sure enough there it was. "Her birthday is August 25th." he told the nurse, holding up the phone with a smile.

"August 25th." Rose repeated and typed in the information. "So she's going to be 27." A few records matching the birth date came up, including one for a Turner, Bethany. She looked at the record and back at the gentleman in front of her. "What is your wife's maiden name?"

"Turner." Josef replied proudly. He had finally answered one of the nurse's questions correctly.

"We have a record for a Bethany Grace Turner, address; 611 Howard St. Glendale, CA 91206. Is that a current address?" Rose asked.

Josef shook his head knowing it was not her current address. "No, 2110 Drexel Ave. Los Angeles, CA 90048 is her current address."

Rose updated the profile, keeping an eye on Josef. "Alright Mr. Kostan, I need to verify your wife's insurance information. Is she still insured and employed by Buzzwire News?"

Josef, having reached the point of sheer frustration with the woman and her questions, reached into his pocket, pulled out his wallet and handed her his black card. "This is all the insurance my wife needs." he replied rising from the chair. His black card always made Alana happy, maybe it would have the same effect on this woman.

Rose looked at the American Express card that Josef had given her. "Uh…" she replied biting her bottom lip. She took a deep breath, looked at the card and then set it down on her desk. She turned back to her computer, tapping her fingers against the keyboard. "I'm just going to assume that her information is up to date." She struck a few keys and waited for the medical forms to process. She reached across the desk for a small, black, electronic signature pad. "Please sign by the X." she instructed.

Josef, appalled by the way that the hospital ran their business, shook his head and did as Rose asked. He set the pen down and looked at the woman. "Do I get a receipt?"

Rose stifled a laugh as she handed a printed copy of the authorization form to the clearly clueless man. "Here you go, Mr. Kostan."

Josef took the paper and held out his hand for his black card. "I don't know what kind of a business you people are running, but I can bet you don't get repeat customers."

"You've really never been to a hospital before have you?" Rose asked handing his credit card back to him.

"No, and now I know why." He put the card away. "Can I see Beth now?"

Rose took a deep breath and turned to her computer. "It looks like your wife is having a CT scan done at the moment. Why don't I take you to the waiting room?"

"Fine." Josef muttered. "How long does one of those take?"

"The doctor will come out and speak to you as soon as possible." Rose assured him. She moved from her seat and began walking him over to the waiting area.

Josef made a face as he sat down in a cheap, plastic, hospital chair.

"Can I get you anything Mr. Kostan?" Rose asked.

"A better chair?" Josef questioned.

"I'll see what I can do." Rose replied before turning and walking away. She glanced up at the clock on the wall and sighed. Would her shift ever end?

Alana, who was still dressed to supervise the cleaning of Josef's ballroom, came rushing into the hospital, a worried look on her face. "Josef!" She spotted him as she entered the emergency room doors. She ran towards him, adjusting the large purse she carried on her shoulder.

Josef rose from his seat. "Alana." he greeted.

Alana practically jumped on the vampire, throwing her arms around him and peppering his face with little kisses.

Josef wrapped his arms around the Irish woman, hugging her tightly, happy to see her. "I was just going to call you."

Rose, who was back at the nurses station, watched wide eyed as the red haired woman and Mr. Kostan embraced. It was apparent to her, that they were more than just friends.

"I'm sorry." Alana told Josef softly as she separated herself from him, a little embarrassed by her public display of affection. She was behaving no better than one of Josef's bubble headed freshies.

Josef pulled her to him again. "Don't be. I'm glad you're here. How did you know?"

"I jest knew ye were here. I wasn't sure if ye were hurt. Or… is it Beth? Is she alright?" she questioned.

"She's having a CT scan done right now. The nurse told me to stay here in the waiting room, with the plastic chairs, until the doctor comes out." Josef told the red head grouchily.

Alana nodded her understanding. "Are ye alright?" she asked, though she could clearly sense he was not. She looked around the waiting room.

"No. This place is ridiculous! No one will tell me anything. They asked me stupid questions that I didn't have the answers to. I don't understand why they couldn't just take care of Beth. It's nothing like that TV show at all! There aren't any good looking doctors making out with their interns in the hallway." he groused.

"Josef, Meredith and Derek don't make out in the hallway. They make out in the supply closet." Alana sighed and grabbed him by the arm. "C'mon." she told the vampire as she began pulling him towards the men's room.

Josef followed willingly, a confused expression on his face. "Uh, Alana, this really isn't the best time…"

Alana opened the bathroom door, dragging Josef inside, then quickly shut and locked it behind them. She turned to him. "Look at ye. Yer a mess!" She set her purse down on the shelf above the sink and took off Josef's jacket.

"Alana, not that I'm opposed to you undressing me, but we're supposed to be waiting for the doctor."

Alana ignored his comment completely, and instead draped his jacket over her arm. She reached into her purse, pulled out a bag of blood, and handed it to Josef, an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry it's not fresh. I didn't have much time." she explained.

"You brought blood?" Josef asked, dumbfounded that Alana had taken the time to consider his needs. Normally, he would turn his nose up at bagged blood. However, he was so famished, he gratefully took the bag and began drinking it hungrily, his eyes momentarily flashing a silvery blue.

"Well, I figured if ye were at the hospital twas either ye, Mick er Beth. A vampire admitted ta the hospital can't be a good thin'. I planned ta kidnap ye if need be." she explained waving her hand over his jacket, the dirt stains vanishing.

Josef drained the bag and handed it to Alana. "You had a plan to kidnap me?" he told her with a sly grin.

Alana quirked a brow at him. "If need be." she repeated. She gave Josef his jacket back and placed the empty bag in her purse before handing him another full one. "I know when yer upset ye tend ta drink more. I brought some fer Mick too. Speakin' of which, where is he and what happened?"

Josef put his jacket back on, sighed and took the bag. "Mick is probably with the cleaner right now." he told Alana before he drained the second bag.

"The cleaner? Really? I figured he'd never let Beth out of his sight again." the red head commented.

"He had to stay and take care of the pitiful excuse for a vampire that tried to bury her alive." Josef explained. "I would have been more than happy to deal with him myself, but I know Mick really wanted to be the one to put the rogue down. He asked me to take Beth to the hospital. He'll probably be here soon. I texted him on the way over, so he knows where we are."

"A vampire tried ta bury Beth alive?" Alana asked sadly, the beginnings of tears stinging her eyes. She couldn't even imagine how horrible that must be. She didn't want to think about her friend being that close to death.

"Not just any vampire. It was the coach's sick son from that case Mick and Beth were working on. Turns out he was sick alright, just not physically."

"I knew it! I knew somethin' bad was goin' ta happen taday. I tried ta warn her." She shook her head and brought her hands to her face.

Josef tossed the bag aside and wrapped his arms around Alana. "Beth is going to be alright." he assured the red head. "Her heart beat is strong and her breathing has been steady from the moment I put her in Mick's car."

Alana looked up at Josef and smiled. "Mick obviously thinks very highly of ye, ta entrust ye with the well bein' of the woman he loves so dearly." she informed him proudly.

"He's not the only one who cares for Beth. She's grown on me rather quickly. She's like the little sister I never had." Josef smiled. "Oh, but don't tell anyone here that. They think she's my wife."

"Yer wife is she?" Alana asked with a chuckle. "My ye have been busy since I saw ye this mornin'."

"I had to tell them something. I only had time to come up part of the story on the way over here to explain her injuries."

"How seriously is she hurt?" Alana asked concern in her voice.

"She got hit on the head pretty hard and there's a bite on her wrist. She's got some bruises, but other than that, I don't know. I told the nurse that she was carrying steaks in the house, fell down the back stairs and stabbed herself with a barbecue fork."

Alana brought her hand to her mouth stifling her laugh. "And they believed ye?"

Josef shrugged. "I couldn't tell them what really happened."

Alana chuckled. "No ye couldn't, because then ye'd be locked up in the psych ward and I would have ta break ye out."

"That's exactly why I lied." Josef said with a smirk. "I had no choice. They wouldn't allow me to see her unless I was immediate family, so I told them she was my wife. You'll have to be her sister so that you can see her too."

Alana nodded and thought for a moment. "But wait. Who's Mick goin' ta be when he shows up?"

"He can be her brother." Josef replied.

"So yer wife is sleepin' with her brother?" Alana questioned.

"Yes," Josef nodded. "and I'm thinking of having an affair with my wife's sister." he added with a devilish grin. "We're the typical American family."

Alana just looked at him. "Have ye been watchin' me stories again?"

"No, I haven't been watching Glenroe. I'm a business man. I have business to take care of."

Alana held her tongue. "Mhmm."

"Whose baby is Regina carrying? I miss one episode and I'm completely lost." Josef confessed.

'Baby.' Alana thought. "Josef, enough about the stories." She took a deep breath and moved away from him. "I have ta tell ye somethin'. Ye have ta swear ye won't say a word about it to enyone, not even me."

Josef looked at the Irish woman, who wore a very serious expression on her face. "What is it Alana?"

"Josef, I don't know how, but Beth is pr-"

"Mr. Kostan!" someone interrupted, pounding on the bathroom door. "The doctor is looking for you!"

Alana closed her eyes and sighed. "We better go see what the doctor has ta say."

"You were going to tell me something." Josef reminded her.

"Somethin' tells me yer about ta find out." Alana grabbed the empty bag of blood Josef had tossed aside and quickly retrieved her purse from the shelf. She threw the bag in her purse before unlocking and opening the bathroom door.

Josef gave Alana a strange look as he followed her back to the waiting room where a woman in a white lab coat was standing.

"Beth Kostan?" the woman asked looking around the waiting room. Her copper colored hair was secured in a bun at the nape of her neck, in her hand she held a medical chart.

Josef approached her Alana following. "We're here for Beth Kostan." he informed her. "I'm Beth's husband."

Rose tried not to glare at the redhead Mr. Kostan had just come out of the men's room with. 'Some husband' she thought to herself as she walked back to the nurse's station.

"Mr. Kostan, I'm your wife's doctor, Dr. Randall." she introduced herself.

"Is Beth alright?" Josef asked.

The doctor turned to the redhead standing beside Josef. "Are you both immediate family? I can only release medical information to immediate family." she explained.

Alana nodded. "Aye, I'm Beth's sister, Alana Dawson." she replied.

Rose, who couldn't help but overhear Mr. Kostan and Dr. Randall's conversation, scoffed in disgust as she sat down. The red head Mr. Kostan was tramping around with was the patient's sister?

Dr. Randall opened the chart in her hand and turned to her patient's family members. "As of right now, Beth is unconscious, but stable. She has what we call a classic concussion, from her fall."

Alana listened intently as the doctor spoke.

"What that basically means, is the force of the impact caused her brain to bounce off of her skull. We did a CT Scan of her brain, which showed no bleeding or nerve damage. We cleaned and bandaged the puncture wound on her wrist." She looked at the file in her hand and then turned to Josef. "You said it was from a barbecue fork Mr. Kostan?"

Josef nodded. "We were grilling dinner." he explained

The doctor eyed the man curiously. "Do you always grill in a business suit?" she questioned.

"I just got home from work. My wife wanted steak for dinner." he defended. "I can't deny my wife anything."

Dr. Randall looked at the man and then the redhead standing beside him. "Are you aware of the bruises on your wife's torso, face and shoulders?"

Josef said nothing. He knew about the bruises. He'd seen them earlier when he'd dug her out from what would have been her grave.

"Mr. Kostan, Miss Dawson, as a medical professional it's my duty to report any suspected cases of negligence or abuse to the police. If there is anything you need to tell me about Mrs. Kostan's injuries, now would be the time. Perjury is a crime and if you're lying, I will find out." Dr. Randall threatened.

"Beth and I take kick boxin' three days a week. Tis a very physical activity." Alana answered for the nervous vampire. "We both end up covered in bruises." She reached down and rolled up the leg of her pants to show the doctor just what she was talking about. Using magic, she was able to trick the doctor into seeing large bruises on her pale skin. "See?"

The doctor sighed and looked at her patient's sister's bruised shin.

Josef glanced at Alana's pale leg. There were no bruises or marks marring her fair skin. Yet the doctor looked interested by the Irish woman's bare lower extremity.

Alana rolled her pant leg back down and turned to Josef. She knew he was angry without even looking at him.

Josef shook his head and swallowed the anger that was rising in his throat. He did not like threats, especially threats from clueless humans.

Alana looked at the vampire, her eyes meeting his for a moment. 'Please Josef, jest calm down.' she silently pleaded.

Josef read Alana's expression, sighed and looked at the doctor. "I lied. Beth was making me dinner. I was the one who wanted steaks." he replied. "I asked her to grill up a few. She wanted pizza. It's my fault she's here. It's my fault that she has a concussion just because I wanted steak for dinner." He brought a hand to his head doing a very good job of acting like a guilty husband.

"Josef." Alana said, her voice soft as she placed her hand on the vampire's shoulder. "Don't ye be beatin' yerself up over it. Everythin's goin' ta be fine." She turned to Dr. Randall. "Me sister is goin' ta be fine isn't she?"

The doctor nodded. "Everything seems to be alright. Beth is going to have a persistent headache for the next week or two. That can be treated with Tylenol."

"So she'll fully recover?" Josef questioned.

"What about memory loss? I've seen on television that can happen with head injuries." Alana added.

"Sometimes head injury can result in temporary amnesia, but we won't know for sure until she wakes up. Her scan came back clean. I have no reason to believe there's any permanent damage. Once Beth is conscious, I'll perform a few neurological tests. I'm waiting on some blood work. She was dehydrated upon arrival, possibly from blood loss, so we gave her some fluids." She turned to her patient's husband. "Has your wife been ill or said anything about not feeling well prior to her fall?"

Josef shook his head. "Not that I've noticed."

"He's been out of town on business." Alana interjected. "Beth has had a touch of the stomach flu this week." She informed the red headed doctor, knowing very well that Beth was not suffering from the stomach flu.

"Hmm. I'd like to keep her overnight." the doctor replied.

Josef made a face. "Is that necessary? I'm sure my wife would be much more comfortable at home."

"It's not standard, no, but with the post concussive syndrome and the dehydration, I'd like to at least keep her for observation."

Alana nodded. "If ye think that's what's best Doctor." she agreed.

Josef sighed. Mick was not going to like the idea of Beth being away from him. "Can we see her?" the vampire asked.

The doctor nodded. "You may both see Beth, but please keep in mind she's injured and needs her rest." Her pager beeped as she spoke. She closed the file and shifted it to her other hand so that she could check her pager. "Please, excuse me. I have to take this. Rose will escort you back to the exam room."

"Thank ye Doctor." Alana said with a smile.

"Thank you." Josef managed.

"I'll be back to check on Beth once she's moved upstairs." Dr. Randall informed her patient's family as she turned and walked towards the nurses desk. "Rose." She motioned to the nurse.

Josef turned to Alana, a relieved look on his face. "I knew she was going to be fine." he told her cockily.

Alana bit her bottom lip and looked away from him. While she was incredibly happy and grateful that Beth was alright, she couldn't help but think about the life her friend carried inside her. Once the blood tests the doctor had ordered came back, Beth's pregnancy would be revealed and with it would come a whole new set of concerns. Could the so called fall have harmed the baby? Beth would be overwhelmed with the news about the child she was carrying. She would be utterly devastated if the doctor told her the baby was harmed or worse in the same breath.

"Beth is going to be fine. The doctor just said so." Josef reminded her.

Alana forced a smile on her face. "Yer right. Beth is goin' ta be fine." She wrapped her arms around herself and sighed softly. "Ye should probably call Mick and let him know."

"I will, as soon as the nurse brings us back to see Beth." He eyed Alana carefully. "What's wrong?"

Alana shook her head. "Nothin's wrong. Is it cold in here?"

Josef took off his suit jacket, the suit jacket Alana had magically cleaned earlier and draped it over the red head's shoulders. He wrapped an arm around her.

"Thanks." She smiled.

Rose walked over to the well dressed businessman and the red haired woman who he was canoodling with. "Mr. Kostan, I can escort you and your sister-in-law back to your wife's exam room now." She refrained from looking at Alana with distaste. "Please follow me." she instructed making her way to the doors that Josef had tried to pass through earlier.

Alana, who had shrugged away from Josef's embrace, followed the woman. Josef trailed along behind them.

They walked through the heavy double doors, down the hall and paused in front of an open door.

"If you need anything, just press the call button." Rose told them as started to leave.

"Is there anywhere quiet I can make a phone call?" Josef asked.

"There's a family waiting room across the hall." she explained.

"Thank ye." Alana said with a smile.

"Mhmm." The smile that Rose gave the woman in return was both phony and forced.

Alana ignored the nurse and moved to a chair near the gurney where Beth was currently lying, her blonde hair fanned out against the pillow.

"I'm going to go call Mick. Will you be alright for a few minutes?" Josef asked.

Alana opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Beth, who was beginning to stir on the gurney in front of her.

"M-Mick?" Beth murmured softly. "Mick?"


	36. Life and Death

It was dark where Beth was. The atmosphere around her felt warm and heavy. It wasn't an entirely pleasant feeling. It was more like an annoyance. Like being wrapped in a blanket when you weren't cold. There were noises; sounds she couldn't quite make out. It raised some interesting questions; Was she alive? Was she dead?

She couldn't be alive. If her last conscious moments had been any indication, she was dead. She had felt death coming as Hayden overpowered her, wrestled her to the ground and slammed her head into the floor. Yes, she was dead. As frightening as the idea of death was to her, right now she felt oddly calm. Why wouldn't she be calm? Death was the end, literally. Right?

Was she in heaven? Hell? Somewhere in between? Had she ever done anything that was considered bad enough for her to end up in the fiery pits of Hell? Now that, was a scary thought. All she could do was wait in the inky darkness while the being responsible for her existence and the creation of the earth passed judgment on her.

It was unnerving. Beth had thought death was the thing to fear. Now she found that death wasn't as scary as what was going to happen next. She waited in the black void for what seemed like an eternity, nothing but the warmth and the faint sounds to comfort her. She wanted Mick. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him. How sorry she was for getting herself killed like this. But now she'd never have the chance.

The thought made her want to cry, but she couldn't cry. She couldn't feel her body. It was as if her body and her soul were two separate entities. That was the way it always was in movies wasn't it? Dead people could see themselves hovering over their bodies. But Beth, well, she couldn't see anything, though that didn't keep her from trying.

She struggled to focus on the simple task of opening her eyes. Nothing. She tried again. This time, the heavy feeling that had settled over her, wavered for a moment, lifting like a veil. The sounds and voices she heard were louder.

She listened for a few more moments before giving up and settling back into the darkness. Bridging the gap between life and death proved to be exhausting.

After a few moments she tried again. This time she could hear more. There was a steady, high pitched, beeping sound. Along with the continued warmth, she found that the beeping was just another thing that annoyed her. Oh how she wished she could kick off that blanket. A blanket? Dead people didn't need blankets. She could clearly feel a blanket over her legs and torso. She could feel. If she could hear and she could feel, she decided that she couldn't be dead. She clung to that hope.

The voices, although muffled, were not just voices anymore. They were voices she recognized. She couldn't understand the words, but she knew without a doubt that the voices belonged to Josef and Alana. There was one voice that Beth didn't recognize and then there was one that she didn't hear at all.

Try as she might, she was unable to see anything. She was relying on her sense of hearing to find him, to find out why she couldn't hear him.

Mick. Where was he?

She heard his name. Someone had said his name. It was the only clear word she had heard since the veil of darkness had been lifted. "Mick." she tried to call out, but found that she could not speak. 'Mick.' she thought to herself.

She could feel and hear, but she couldn't speak and she couldn't move. Was this some form of cruel torture? Maybe she really was dead. Maybe she was being punished. What was next? Was she going to be shown moments of her life that she wanted to forget? Was she going to see Mick in some milky memory; see him, but not be able to touch him or speak to him?

She strained against the heavy veil. 'Please Please.' she silently begged to whoever was holding her captive. 'Just let me hear his voice one last time. Please.'

The next thing she knew, the heavy feeling was gone, completely gone, only to be replaced by intense pain and more sounds; more talking. This time, she heard what her friends were saying plain as day.

"Beth, can ye hear me, Beth?" It was Alana. Her accent was a dead giveaway.

"C'mon Blondie. We know you can hear us." Josef added. "Wake up."

Wake up? Beth was confused. If Josef was pleading with her to wake up, she was most definitely, not dead.

"Everythin's okay, Beth. Josef and I are waitin' fer ye. Mick'll be here soon." Alana continued. "I tried ta warn ye ta be carful, but no, no one ever listens ta me. I'm jest a crazy, old witch."

"You are not a crazy old witch. You're just a crazy witch." Josef corrected the redhead with a smile.

"Do ye hear the way he's talkin' ta me Beth? He's callin' me crazy. Only I'm allowed ta call meself crazy. Ye'd better wake up now so ye can help me decide what ta do with him."

Beth listened to the conversation her friends were carrying on around her. She wasn't dead? She wasn't dead. She wasn't dead! She wanted to spring out of the darkness, throw her arms around Josef and Alana and cry to her friends that she was alive, but she still couldn't move. She tried the speaking thing again.

"Alana? Josef?" she called their names softly and waited for a response.

Alana scooted closer to Beth, who was starting to become aware of their presence. She took the blonde's hand in her own. "We're here Beth. We're here." The red head assured her. "Yer okay." she whispered.

"Alana?" Beth spoke again, her eyes still closed, her head suddenly feeling weighted.

Alana turned to Josef. "Go call him, now." she instructed adamantly.

Josef nodded and walked to the door of the room. He looked at Alana and then Beth, who was struggling to come back to consciousness, before he made his way down the hall to the room where nurse Rose had told him he could make his call.

"I'm here Beth. Josef jest went ta call Mick." Alana informed her friend. "He'll be here very soon."

Alana's soft voice comforted Beth and pulled her out of the murky dark she felt trapped in. She was finally able to open her eyes. She blinked a few times clearing her vision and saw Alana's face above hers. Her vision clouded again when she began to cry a moment later.

"Alana." Beth sobbed happily.

"There, there. Yer alright." The Irish woman soothed.

"I'm a-live. I'm a-live." Beth cried.

"Hush now. All that cryin' is goin' ta make yer head hurt worse." Alana informed the blonde with a warm smile.

Beth took a deep breath breaking her sobs. "I don't think my head could possibly hurt any worse." She tested her limbs making sure she could move everything.

"Lucky for you, pain is a sure sign that your alive." Josef remarked as he reentered the room. "What the hell were you thinking? Do you have any idea how close you came to being dead?" he asked her sounding more scared than angry with the blonde.

"Josef!" Alana scolded eyeing the vampire. "I know yer angry, but now is not the time!" she hissed.

Josef approached the gurney where Beth was laying and sat down at the bottom, near her feet. "What do you have to say for yourself?" he asked Beth taking on the role of overprotective parent.

Beth looked away from the vampire fresh tears filling her eyes. "I'm sorry." she managed. "I'm sor-ry!" she looked at Alana.

Alana sighed and rolled her eyes at Josef. "Ye." She wagged a finger at him. "Are not helpin'."

Josef ignored Alana's comment, scooted closer to Beth and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her for a moment.

"That's better." Alana praised.

Josef rose from the gurney, a grin on his face. "I apologize for being rude." he told the blonde.

"He's jest happy yer awake. Aren't ye, Josef?"

Josef nodded.

"We both are." Alana said with a smile. "I'm sure Mick will be happy ta see yer awake as well. He'll be here soon."

Beth stifled her cries and bit her bottom lip turning to Josef. "Is he as angry with me as you are?"

Josef opened his mouth to speak, but Alana spoke cutting him off.

"Let's not be worryin' about who's angry at who right now. There's plenty of time fer that later." Alana reminded them both. "Right now the important thin' is that everythin' is alright. Yer safe Beth, and despite a pretty painful concussion and some bumps and bruises yer goin' ta be fine."

"A concussion?" Beth asked.

"That's what the doctor said, a classic concussion." Josef explained. "Among other things."

Beth began to laugh giddily. "A concussion."

Josef looked at Beth and then to Alana. "Is she laughing?"

Alana nodded. "It appears so." She turned her attention to Beth. "Beth, are ye alright? Should I get the doctor?"

Beth stopped laughing and painfully shook her head. "I'm fine. I just… I thought I was a goner."

Josef sighed. "You're lucky I found you when I did."

"Y-ou found me?" Beth questioned.

"Oh please, don't thank me." Josef replied sarcastically. "Marrying me was enough thanks."

"Marr-ying you?" She looked at Alana. "How long have I been out? What time is it? What day is it?"

"Ye haven't been out long. Tis still Sunday." Alana sighed and shot Josef a look of disapproval. "What Josef is tryin' ta tell ye is that…well, he had ta tell the hospital staff a wee fib in order fer us ta see ye."

"You told the hospital that we're married?" Beth asked the vampire her eyes wide.

"This hospital is a poorly run business with stupid policies." Josef complained. "Visitors of patients have to be immediate family."

"So you told them you were my husband? You're not my husband." Beth reminded him. "Mick is the closest thing I have to a spouse. What is everyone going to say when he shows up?"

"Nothing. Because they're going to think he's your brother. Alana is your sister and I'm your husband. We should make sure we're all on the same page." Josef replied.

"My head hurts." Beth murmured lifting her hand to her forehead.

"Of course it does." The redhead commented knowing everything was a bit much for the blonde. "Would ye like me ta see if they'll give ye somethin' fer the pain?" Alana offered.

Beth nodded. "Yes, please."

Josef smiled. "I'll go ask." he said walking towards the door.

"Josef…" Alana gave the vampire a look of warning. "Be nice."

Josef smirked and smoothed his suit jacket. "Me? Be anything but nice?" he asked as he slipped out of the room.

"Heaven help the hospital staff." Alana commented with a sigh.

"Has he been giving them a hard time since I was admitted?" Beth wondered aloud.

"Ye don't know the half of it. But, since ye married him, he's yer problem now. Not mine." she said with a laugh. "Ye married me man and now I have ta spend the rest of me life alone with me cat. Not ta worry, I'll survive, somehow."

Beth laughed and looked at her friend. "Your man? I must have been out longer than you're letting on. When did this happen?"

"Before ye married him." Alana responded with a grin. "Ye should know that he told me earlier he's plannin' on havin' an affair with me." she giggled.

Beth chuckled softly. "Speaking of men, where is Mick? I know you said he's on his way, but I would have thought he'd be here when I woke up. Is he alright?" Beth asked nervously.

"I'm sure he's fine, otherwise Josef would've told me. He had ta take care of some thin's." Alana gave Beth an informative look.

Beth closed her eyes, took a breath and reopened them, fully understanding what Alana was telling her. "Shouldn't Josef be back by now?"

"The staff is probably bein' difficult. They haven't exactly been easy on him since he brought ye in. Jest so ye know, ye fell down the stairs, conked your head and landed on a barbecue fork. That's the story Josef told the nurse about how ye ended up here."

Beth quirked a brow at her friend. "I fell down the stairs, hit my head and landed on a barbecue fork?"

Alana nodded. "They didn't believe Josef. Of course, I wouldn't believe that story meself. They accused him of spousal abuse because of the bruises. Luckily, I came up with a pretty convincin' explanation fer yer bruises. We take kick boxin' three times a week."

"Bruises?" Beth questioned.

"Aye, bruises, upper arms, torso and face." Alana informed her friend.

"That would explain why I feel like I was hit by a truck." Beth said, her voice breaking. She bit her bottom lip to keep herself from crying again.

Alana looked at the blonde. "Oh Beth muirnín, none of that now. Ye don't want ta look a mess when Mick does get here now do ye?"

Beth shook her head. "No." she replied, tears rolling down her cheeks against her will. She brought a hand to her face, brushing away her tears and smiled at her friend. "I'm sorry. I'll get myself together before he gets here. I guess I'm just really overwhelmed."

"Aye and ye have a right ta be. Ye've had quite a scare." Alana reminded her.

"I'm so grateful to be alive. I honestly thought I was dead. I thought I was dead and I was never going to see anyone ever again. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you."

"There's no reason ta apologize. What's done is done. Yer okay, that's what's important." Alana told the blonde.

"I am okay right? There isn't anything you guys aren't telling me?"

"Everythin' is goin' ta be fine." The red head assured her friend. "We can talk about everythin' later."

Josef returned to the examination room, an angry look on his face, the doctor who was taking care of Beth in tow. "The doctor would like to examine you, sweetheart." Josef informed Beth smiling through gritted teeth.

Beth wiped away the rest of her tears, took a breath, sat up and looked over at the woman who was her doctor. She was tall and slim. Her copper colored hair was pulled back in a tight bun. On her face was a serious look.

The doctor approached her patient, clipboard in hand. "Beth, I'm Dr. Randall." she introduced herself. "Like you're husband said, I need to examine you and I also have something I'd like to discuss with you."

"Sure. Of course." Beth replied.

"Would you like me to ask your husband and sister to step out of the room during the examination?"

Beth looked at Josef, who looked a little bit uncomfortable and then to Alana, who surprisingly, didn't seem to have any opinion on the subject. "I guess it depends on how invasive the examination is going to be."

"Oh it's just a standard neurological examination. I just want to test your reflexes, make sure there wasn't any other brain injury from your fall. It's the discussion of your test results that might be a little personal." Dr. Randall explained.

Beth swallowed past the anxiety that was building in her throat. "Anything you say to me can be said in front of my family."

Josef nodded in agreement, knowing that whatever the doctor told Beth, he'd find out about sooner or later.

"All right." the doctor replied. "Mrs. Kostan, I ran a series of blood tests upon your arrival. You were given some fluids for dehydration. Your sister tells me that you've had a touch of the stomach flu this week?"

Beth nodded. "Stomach flu, food poisoning…" She looked at the doctor, a scared look on her face. "Oh God. I'm dying right? You found something in my blood and now I'm dying?" she asked her voice shaky.

"No, it's nothing like that." Doctor Randall promised her patient.

Beth, who was confused, looked at Dr. Randall. "If I'm not dying, then what's going on? What did you find in my blood?"

"Do you know what Human chorionic gonadotropin is?" Dr. Randall questioned.

Beth shook her head. "No." She looked at Alana who was still sitting nearby.

Alana bit her bottom lip and looked at Josef. He could tell by the look on Alana's face that she knew what was going on.

"Human chorionic gonadotropin is a glycoprotein hormone that is produced by a developing embryo during pregnancy." The doctor informed her patient.

"Pregnancy?" Josef and Beth both chorused, matching looks of disbelief on their faces.

The doctor nodded. "It can also be a marker for a tumor. We check the levels of HCG to determine which it could be. A level of 5mIU/ml HCG or below is negative for pregnancy, and therefore would be a sure sign that there is a developing tumor."

Alana glanced at the doctor. She rolled her eyes. It was completely unnecessary to worry Beth over something that she didn't need to be concerned about. Alana looked past the doctor at the empty doorway, hoping Mick would walk through it at any moment.

"Beth, your blood serum test showed a result of 426 mIU/ml of HCG. "

"What does that mean?" Josef asked.

Alana turned and looked at Josef, a huge smile on her face. "It means yer goin' ta be a da!"

"Come again?" Josef asked looking at the doctor.

"Your wife is having a baby Mr. Kostan." Dr. Randall reiterated.

Josef stared at Beth as if she had twelve eyes. He was disgusted. She was pregnant? He would have never expected that Beth would be the kind of person to cheat on someone. He had suspected she could be with child when Mick had mentioned something about how Beth's blood had tasted. It didn't actually occur to him that she would not only cheat on his best friend, but be stupid enough to become pregnant by someone else.

Tears ran freely down Beth's cheeks. "I'm pregnant." she whispered.

"Yes." The serious doctor managed a small smile. "According to the HCG levels you're four weeks pregnant." she informed her patient.

Alana looked over at Josef. She could feel the anger radiating off of the vampire. She grabbed onto the arm of the chair to keep herself anchored, her body tense and rigid from Josef's overwhelming emotions.

Beth tried to process what the doctor was telling her. She was pregnant. It was an incredible, a miracle! She couldn't be happier. She was too caught up in her own thoughts to notice how angry Josef appeared to be. She looked at the doctor. "Wait a second. Did you say four weeks? That's impossible. It was two weeks ago. I'm sure of it, April 16th."

Josef's ears perked up. Blondie knew the exact night she had cheated on Mick? Had she planned this all along?

Alana smiled through gritted teeth. She was trying to be happy for Beth and concentrate on not absorbing all of Josef's anger at the same time. She took a breath and forced herself to smile and be happy. Despite her earlier fears about something happening to the baby resulting from Beth's injuries, Alana decided to remain optimistic.

"The way that pregnancy is measured, for the sake of finding out due dates and conception dates is tricky. Your HCG levels show that you are four weeks pregnant gestational age. Fetal age or the actual age of the fetus is two weeks." Dr. Randall explained.

Beth sat up and brought a hand to her flat stomach over the blanket that was covering her. She was pregnant. She had wondered about it, but would have never believed it, until now.

"You said conception was the 16th?" The doctor looked at the clipboard in her hand. "When was the date of your last menstrual period?"

Beth thought for a moment. "The first week of April." she answered looking around the room for the one person she wished was there.

"I am going to go ahead and predict that you and your husband will be parents the first week of January."

Rose stood in the hallway waiting with a wheelchair to move Dr. Randall's patient to a room upstairs.

"He's not the father." Beth managed.

Rose, overhearing the blonde woman speak, snuck close to the room. Mrs. Kostan was pregnant and the baby wasn't her husband's. Mr. Kostan was probably one of those husbands who traipsed across the world leaving their trophy wife to her own devises. It served him right the way he was all over his wife's sister.

Josef glared at Beth from across the room. "Oh honey. How could you?" he remarked sarcastically.

The doctor looked at the visibly angry man seated in a chair across the room and then back at her patient. "This pregnancy wasn't planned?"

Beth shook her head, more tears wetting her cheeks.

"There are options available for unplanned pregnancies." Dr. Randall reminded Beth.

Beth shook her head again, this time furiously. "No, I'm not interested in any other options. I want this baby. I don't need any other options." she told Dr. Randall adamantly.

Josef fumed in his chair. Beth was not only happy about the pregnancy, she wanted to keep the baby? He couldn't even imagine how Mick was going to feel when he found out.

The doctor was taken aback by her patient's reaction. "Alright then. I am going to write you out a prescription for prenatal vitamins and recommend a good OBGYN."

Beth brought a hand to her mouth to stifle her sobs. "Oh God! The baby. Is the baby going to be alright? Could I have hurt the baby?" She swallowed hard.

The concern Beth was showing for the bastard child she was carrying made Josef sick. He looked at the wall behind the gurney Beth was laying on. From the corner of his eye he saw Alana who was not happy with him.

"There's no way to know for sure right now if the fetus was harmed during the fall. You'll have an examination in the coming weeks. We'll know more then. For now, if you have any lower back pain, abdominal pain, cramping or bleeding, you'll need to let your doctor know. I'd like to keep you tonight for observation."

Beth nodded through her tears.

"Do you have any questions?" Dr. Randall asked.

Beth shook her head. Although, there were a million questions running through her mind, she wasn't sure at the moment if she could find the words to ask them.

Dr. Randall looked at her patient and then at Mr. Kostan. "I'm going to go ahead and check on my other patients." She turned back to the blonde. "Beth, I'm going to be leaving you in Rose's capable hands." She motioned to the nurse who was standing near the doorway. "She's going to bring you upstairs and get you settled in a room. I'll be by to check in on you a little later."

Beth wiped her eyes and nodded her response. "Thank you." she managed.

The doctor nodded and walked out of the room, giving Mr. Kostan a look as she exited.

Rose smiled at Dr. Randall as she passed and began walking into the exam room with the wheelchair that was meant for Beth. She knocked on the open door. "Are we ready to go upstairs?"

Josef rose from his chair and walked towards the door of the examination room. "No, we are not ready." he told Rose coldly as he forced her back away from the doorway.

Alana too rose from her seat ready to referee if necessary. "Could ye please give us a few minutes?"

Rose eyed Mr. Kostan curiously and nodded her head. "I'll just come back in a little while, no hurry. If you need anything just call the nurses' desk." she reminded her patient before disappearing down the hall.

Josef smirked at the nurse and closed the door behind her. He turned to Beth and began walking towards her. "You lying, cheating, whore." Josef stated accusingly.

"JOSEF!" Alana scolded.

Beth looked at Josef, confused and hurt by his words. "What did you just call me?"

"I called you a lying, cheating whore, Blondie!" Josef repeated. "Were you even going to tell Mick?"

Beth looked at Josef through blurred vision. "Of- course I'm going to tell Mick! Why wouldn't I tell him?!" she cried.

"Because it'll kill him, you selfish bitch." the vampire remarked.

Beth took a deep breath. She looked at Josef with disbelief. How could he say these things to her? She was sobbing hysterically now, which was making her head pound and her throat raw.

"Josef, you don't know what you're talking about!" Alana informed him.

Josef turned to Alana, fire in his eyes. "You're going to stand here and defend her?"

I- di-didn't chea-t on Mick." Beth managed. "This ba-by is his."

"It's impossible Beth!" Josef insisted angrily. "I won't let you do this to Mick!"

Beth brought her hand to her chest which heaved with each fresh sob. "Wh-y are you talk-ing to me this way? I didn't do an-y-thing wrong. The bab-y is Mick's." she insisted.

"The baby cannot be Mick's, Beth. You know just as well as I do, that it's not possible! So save your superficial tears!"

Beth took a deep breath, anger suddenly surging through her. "It is possible, Josef. Not that it's any of your business, but Mick is the only person I've been with in months."

"What about your human boyfriend?" Josef challenged.

"Josh? Are you talking about Josh? Josh has been dead since January. It's April." she informed him. Mick was human when it happened. He didn't think it could happen."

"It can't happen!" Josef growled.

Alana, sick of listening to Josef's ridiculous nonsense, turned and glared at the vampire. "That's enough!" she told him raising her voice. "Ye say one more word, Josef, and ye'll be spendin' the rest of yer very long life as a rodent companion ta Lysander!" the redhead hissed threateningly.

Josef just stared at Alana. She was not only challenging him, she was threatening him?

"Beth is yer friend! How could ye treat her this way?" Alana held back her own tears. "The galya is Mick's. Beth knows it, I know it and ye know it too. Ye know it's possible."

Josef was shocked by Alana's reaction. It was true. There was one other human vampire relationship that had resulted in pregnancy, but there was no way Alana could know that. It was a secret that only a handful of people knew.

Beth blinked away fresh tears and looked across the room at Josef. "I don't know how or why I'm pregnant Josef, but I won't be made to feel ashamed about it. This baby is a miracle and I couldn't be happier."

"Of course it's a miracle!" Alana agreed. "Mick is goin' ta be over the moon. Isn't that right, Josef?"

Josef returned to the chair he was sitting in. "He'll be thrilled." he muttered sarcastically.

"Ye have nothin' ta be ashamed of, Beth." The red head glared at Josef. "Tell her Josef. Tell her she has nothin' ta be ashamed about. That everythin' ye said was jest cruel and mean. Ye didn't mean any of it."

Beth shook her head. "No. I know why you said what you said and even though it hurt to hear you say those things to me, I can't blame you for your reaction. You're Mick's best friend it's only natural you'd come to his defense. I'm pregnant, his human girlfriend." She chuckled softly, her tear stained face lighting up. "It's supposed to be impossible. But, life after death is supposed to be impossible too. Yet you're standing here in front of me, proof that even that is possible."

"Congratulations." Josef uttered flatly as he stared at the wall behind Beth's head.

Alana stood, arms crossed in front of her chest. She was very disappointed in Josef's behavior. He was acting like a jealous, spoiled child, not the supportive friend that Beth needed right now. She sighed. She would have a talk with him later.

"Thank you Josef." Beth replied softly.

Josef nodded.

Beth looked over at the vampire who just a few moments ago was saying the most horrible things to her. She wasn't angry with him. Instead she was concerned. She could tell something was bothering Josef. Something that didn't have anything to do with him accusing her of cheating on Mick. Something she saw the moment the doctor told her she was pregnant.

She studied him for a moment. He was quiet and sullen, staring past her as if he didn't want to look at her. He wasn't angry with her. He was angry that she was pregnant. Was Josef jealous that she and Mick were going to have a baby? No. Josef couldn't be jealous. Why would Josef be jealous? He wasn't even a people person, never mind a kid person.

Alana turned her attention back to Beth. She uncrossed her arms, sat down in a chair beside the gurney and smiled at her friend. "Congratulations Beth. Yer goin' ta make a great ma."

Beth smiled at Alana.

Josef purposely rose from his chair again, this time he headed for the door.

Beth noticed immediately that Josef had gotten up and was walking to the door. "Josef, where are you going? Please don't leave." she pleaded.

"I'm going to go call Mick again. When I spoke to him earlier he said he was on his way. That was fifteen minutes ago. He's not even five minutes from the hospital. He probably stopped to get you flowers, candy and a balloon. Don't worry." Josef assured her.

"Oh." Beth answered. "Thanks. Please don't say anything about…"

"I won't say a word." Josef replied.

"Thank you Josef."

"Don't mention it." the vampire said as he opened the door and walked out of the room.

The door closed with a soft click as Josef exited the exam room.

Alana turned to Beth. "Don't mind him. He's jest cranky. He had ta drink bagged blood earlier. He went all day without eatin'. If I don't have me cheesecake bites in the mornin', I'm not pleasant ta be around either."

Beth smiled and reached for her friend's hand. "Thanks for being here, Alana."

"Where else would I be?" she asked squeezing the blonde's hand.

Beth squeezed back nervously, a concerned look on her face. She looked up at the redhead. "Everything's going to be okay right?"

"Everythin's goin' ta be fine." Alana assured her friend. "Yer worried about how Mick's goin' ta react?"

Beth nodded, tears forming in her eyes. "What if he reacts the same way Josef did?" She bit her bottom lip to keep from crying, but the tears ran down her cheeks anyway. "What if he thinks I cheated? What if he hates me? I have this fear that if things get to be too much between us again he's going to want out and this, a baby, might be considered too much. I want this baby. I didn't even know how much I wanted kids until just now…" she babbled.

"Mick is not Josef. Mick loves ye and he's not goin' ta jump ta the wrong conclusion. I have no doubt in me mind he's goin' ta be thrilled beyond belief. It might take some explainin'..." Alana replied.

Beth's lower lip quivered. "How do I tell him? How do I tell my vampire boyfriend that he's going to be a father?"

"Ye could start with, remember that night a few weeks ago, back when ye were human…?" Alana said with a laugh. "Ye'll figure it out Beth."

"I don't have to tell him right now do I? I mean I'm only a few weeks along, so it's not like I have to worry about telling him right away."

Alana brought her free hand to her head. "Oh Beth! Yer not goin' ta start off this new time in yer life with a lie are ye? What are ye goin' ta do, wait til ye've got this big belly and tell Mick 'Oh I'm jest gettin' fat. I always gain all me weight in me uterus. No more donuts fer me.' " She shook her head.

"I wasn't planning on waiting that long." Beth answered.

"Thank God fer that." Alana commented. "Ye tell him yer own way, in yer own time. Jest don't wait too long. I don't know how much longer I can keep it ta meself. I've been holdin' it in fer two days now. Ye don't have ta worry about Josef sayin' enythin'. I've heard from the freshies he only spills his juiciest secrets durin' sex and well, if he happens ta tell one of them, they're not goin' ta notice. They'll jest be cheesed off that he mentioned someone else's name."

Beth looked at Alana. "You've known that I'm pregnant for two days and you didn't tell me?"

"Aye, but I did try to tell ye…"

"How did you know? I just started suspecting something was wrong today. I bought a test just to prove to myself that I wasn't pregnant, but I didn't get a chance to take it." Beth told her friend.

Alana sighed. "The first time I met ye I noticed somethin' different about ye. One of me gifts is that I can read people's energies. Not in a hokey 'Madam Zandra can read yer auras at the fair fer two dollars sort of way', but I can see colors around people, vampires and sometimes animals."

Beth listened attentively to Alana's explanation.

"Every vampire I've ever come across has been an icy blue. Josef is that blue, Mick is that blue. I'm not sure why they're blue, I'm guessin' it's because they're undead." She brought her hand to her face and tapped her chin with her finger. "Maybe it's because they spend so much time in the freezer…" She turned her attention back to her friend. "Enyway, normally a person's color has ta do with their personality and their chemical makeup. When I first met ye, ye were pink, but yer color changed throughout the day. By lunch it had purple in it, which I found a bit odd. I'd never seen enythin' like it. It's very special." Alana smiled warmly. "I got ta thinkin' about it, yer pink, Mick is blue. Pink and blue make purple. Now ta look at ye, yer almost completely purple, a pale purple. Usually a pregnant woman's own color will jest intensify, but ye, yer different, because the galya's father is icy blue."

"You not only knew just by my color that I'm having a baby, but you knew Mick was the father? What other things can you tell by a person's color?" Beth questioned fascinated by her friend's gifts.

"Sometimes, I can tell whether a person is good or bad. For example, Brandon was a muddy brown, but it's not always the case. The worst man I ever met was some of the most beautiful colors I have ever seen. Twas like a rainbow." Alana explained. "I can tell if someone is ill. Their color changes, but not the same way yers did. I can tell someone's emotions, but I can sense them too, which is usually a lot stronger."

"Wow." Beth stated impressed by Alana's unique abilities. "What else can you do?"

Alana shook her head. "That's enough. I don't want ta fill yer head with all this and make yer headache worse."

"One more thing, please? Tell me just one more thing and I won't ask anymore stupid questions tonight." Beth pleaded like a child who didn't want to go to bed.

Alana sighed. "Ye really need ta be worryin' more about gettin' upstairs ta bed and restin', but fine. I'll tell ye one more thin'."

Beth smiled.

"The galya, when he or she is born, will probably be purple and as far as I can tell ye'll go back ta bein' pink."

Beth nodded, satisfied with her friend's interesting information. "Thank you for sharing all that with me."

Alana smiled at Beth. "Yer welcome. I want ta thank ye for bein' someone I can trust. I don't tell many people about me or me gifts."

Beth leaned towards the red head wrapped her arms around her and hugged her. Alana grinned and hugged her back. She released her after a few moments.

"I'm goin' ta go talk ta Rose and see if we can get ye moved upstairs. Ye must be thoroughly knackered."

Beth nodded. "I don't know how I'm going to sleep at the hospital tonight. I'm not even tired." she yawned.

Alana laughed a little as she rose from the chair beside the gurney. "Sure, yer not tired at all." she said with a wink as she walked to the door. "I bet ye stay up all night."

The door to the exam room opened just as Alana lifted her hand to the door handle revealing a very concerned looking Mick.


	37. In My Own Time

"Hello Mick." Alana said with a smile. "Yer here."

"Mick?" Beth's face lit up when she saw the vampire. She pushed all her worries, about the baby and telling Mick, aside for a moment.

Mick, thinking only of Beth, ignored the red head and quickly moved past her to the middle of the room where the blonde was laying.

Alana moved out of the way. She stood in the doorway watching the two, a grin on her face.

Mick sat down on the gurney beside Beth, gently took her in his arms and kissed her deeply. Beth kissed him back, throwing her arms around him despite the pain it caused her.

Alana turned away giving Mick and Beth some privacy. "I… think I'm goin' ta jest go find Josef.." she told the vampire and the blonde who were preoccupied with their reunion. She quietly slipped out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Both Mick and Beth were oblivious of Alana's presence in the room. It wasn't as though they were trying to be rude, it was just, well, they were together, something both of them feared would never happen again.

They stayed that way, wrapped up in each other, their mouths fused together for a few moments until Beth's need to breathe became an issue. At some point during their reunion, Beth had begun to cry, for probably the thousandth time that evening.

"Beth." Mick said her name as if it were a prayer. He gently took her face in his hands and looked at her, examining her face for injuries. He noticed the bruise on her cheek and moved his hand as not to accidentally brush against it. "Oh, Beth."

"I'm so sor-ry. I should have listened to you." Beth cried.

"Shh." he soothed. "It's okay. Everything's okay." He wrapped his arms around her again.

"I'-m s-o s-or-ry." Beth sobbed, lowering her aching head to the vampire's shoulder.

Mick rubbed her back softly in slow circles. "Shh. Shh, Beth. It's alright."

She sobbed into his shirt, clinging to him like a scared kitten.

"Don't cry sweetheart. Don't cry." he soothed.

Beth sniffled and took a deep shaky breath. "I was s-o sc-ared. I th-ought I was ne-ver goin-g to see you ag-ain."

"Everything's fine now. You're safe. I'm never going to let anything happen to you, ever again." Mick assured her. "God Beth, I love you so much."

"I lo-ve you too." Beth managed to reply. She lifted her head to look at him, groaning softly.

Mick brushed a strand of hair away from Beth's tear stained face. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay," Beth insisted snuggling closer to Mick. "now that you're here."

Mick saw a box of tissues on the counter behind him. With the hand that wasn't currently wrapped around Beth, reached for the box. He dropped the box on the gurney, pulled out a tissue and handed it to her.

Beth accepted the tissue, blotted her face with it and balled it in her fist. "I'm sorry. I'm such a mess. I told Alana that I'd get myself under control by the time you got here."

"You're not a mess. You're beautiful as always."

Beth smiled through her tears. She hadn't seen herself since earlier that morning, but she had some idea of what she looked like. Her hair was probably a disaster, her face was red and her eyes were wet and puffy from crying.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to get here." Mick apologized. "There was an accident on the highway. Traffic was backed up."

"Josef and Alana said you had to take care of some things." Beth interrupted. "By things, I'm guessing that you had to take care of Hayden?" she asked her voice low. "He's responsible for killing those girls Mick, and the teacher. He killed his father right in front of me. He killed Willa too, but the cops are going to find her body with a fake suicide note saying she killed the cheerleaders."

"I know." Mick replied. "It's being dealt with. I don't want to talk about it right now. I want to talk about you." he insisted. "The whole way here all I kept thinking about was you, and how badly I wanted to see you. I needed to see for myself that you were alright." He scooted closer to the blonde.

"I'm fine Mick." Beth replied tersely. She didn't want to talk about her. She wanted to talk about what happened, and what Mick was doing about it. Instead of starting an argument with him, she dropped the subject, and decided they would talk about it later.

"That's not what Josef tells me." Mick replied quirking a brow.

Beth sat up, moving away from him a little. "W-hat did Josef tell you?" she asked trying to hide the anxiety in her voice. Had he lied to her when he said he wouldn't say anything? If Josef had told Mick about the baby, he sure wasn't acting as if he knew.

"He told me a lot of things. He called me a few times." Mick said with a grin.

"I think the hospital makes him nervous." Beth commented.

"I'm sure it has nothing to do with the ridiculous story he came up with to explain why you're here." He smiled. "You fell on a barbecue fork?"

Beth shrugged. "Thirty- two percent of household accidents happen while grilling." she informed him with a small smile. "It's believable."

"As about as believable as you and Josef being married." Mick carefully turned the clear plastic hospital bracelet on her wrist so he could read it. "Mrs. Kostan"

Beth couldn't help but grin. "Yeah, I've been meaning to tell you all about me and Josef. I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

"I hope you two aren't planning on running away together, because after you get out of here, I'm bringing you home and never letting you out of my sight again." He took her hand in his.

"What about my husband?"

"Sorry, but I'm not sharing you with him. He'll get over it, he'll move on. He told me he only married you to get to your sister, the pretty redhead with the Irish accent."

"Oh he did, did he?" Beth asked feigning a hurt expression. "What else did Josef tell you?"

"That you have a concussion," Mick replied.

"That's just a fancy word for bump on the head." she insisted wiping her eyes with the tissue she held in her hand.

"some bruises, a puncture wound." Mick lifted Beth's arm and looked at it. Seeing her wrist wrapped with gauze and white medical tape, Mick brought his free hand to his lips and touched his fingers to the bandaged wound carefully.

"You must be furious with me."

Mick shook his head and scooted closer to Beth. "Not furious. I was terrified. When Josef and I got to the house… I didn't know what we were going to find." he told her.

Beth couldn't think of anything to say in response. Sorry didn't seem like a strong enough word. "I don't know what to say, Mick. I know that what I did was stupid and foolish and I'm lucky to be alive."

Mick sat there silently, just looking at her as if she might disappear at any second.

"If you're going to yell at me, can it please wait until I no longer have a headache?" Beth asked softly. "Josef already read me the riot act. I don't think I can handle another lecture right now."

"I'm not going to yell at you, Beth." Mick replied.

"You're just sitting here staring at me like I'm going to vanish."

"I'm just so relieved that you're alright." the vampire answered reaching out to touch her. He pulled her into his arms again holding her closely.

"The doctor says I'm going to have a headache for a few days, but that's just a headache. It could have been a lot worse…" she said softly.

"But it wasn't, so let's not talk about it." Mick interrupted.

"I know Mick, but-" she tried.

"Let's not even think about it." the dark haired vampire insisted.

Beth lifted her head and looked up at him, her eyes serious. "I need to say this. Please."

Mick nodded and patiently listened to what Beth had to say.

"Right before I woke up, I couldn't move. I couldn't speak, but I could hear what was going on. I thought for sure I was dead and all I could think of was you and that I'd never see you ever again." She lifted her hand to his face. "I don't ever want to feel like that again."

"I'm never going to let anything happen to you, Beth." Mick assured her.

"You don't know that Mick. Neither of us knows what's going to happen from one day to the next." she replied. "I could choke on a pretzel tomorrow." she reasoned.

Mick swallowed hard and brought his own hand to rest over the warm hand on his cheek. "So we won't buy pretzels."

"If anything ever happens to me…" Beth interrupted. She took a deep breath trying to work up the courage to say what she wanted to say. "I don't want death to separate us." she told him bravely. As the words came out of her mouth she realized how selfish they sounded. She couldn't just make a snap decision like that, not when there was another life to consider now.

Mick stared at her until his sight was out of focus and dropped his hand. 'Had she just said that she wanted to spend eternity with him? Did she even know what she was saying? She was probably delirious from being hit on the head and the pain; concussions were painful. That was the only explanation for why she'd said what she'd just said.' he reasoned.

"I think I know where you're going with this Beth, and I have to say, while I think we do need to have that conversation," he took a breath. "now is not the time."

Beth bit her bottom lip and looked at him, her hand still on his face.

"You've had a long night. You're probably overwhelmed and exhausted and in pain." he maintained.

"You're right." she replied without argument, removing her hand from his cheek. "It's just not something to jump into." She had to find a way to tell him about the baby. Then once he knew, they could talk about what forever meant for their family, not just for her. She had to start thinking like a mother.

Mick shook his head. "I'm not saying that its not what you really want, but we'll talk about it some other-"

"You're right Mick." she repeated cutting him off. "I shouldn't have brought up such an important conversation under the circumstances. I got scared. It just made me think about some things."

"I understand, Beth. We both had a scare today." He lifted his hand to her hair. "I'm glad you changed your hair back. Not that I didn't like the red, it's just, I like you better as a blonde. It's more you."

"I didn't even think you noticed." she replied a small smile on her lips.

"I noticed." Mick said as he leaned in to kiss her softly, carefully wrapping his arms around her.

Beth kissed Mick back. Their mouths separated after a few moments, but they still held each other, just gazing into each other's eyes, until a knock on the door interrupted them.

They turned to the door which opened to reveal Rose with her wheelchair once again.

Beth quickly untangled herself from Mick and brushed her hair back from her flushed face. Mick rose from the gurney, but remained at Beth's side.

Rose smiled at the blonde woman, who was just moments ago, wrapped in the arms of her brother. They had looked more like lovers than brother and sister. "I'm sorry to bother you Mrs. Kostan." She said her patient's name as if to remind her she was a married woman and she should behave that way. "I have to move you to your room now. The emergency room is filling up and we need the exam room."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Beth replied sitting up and scooting over to the edge of the gurney. Mick spotted her making sure she didn't fall.

"Oh, please don't try to get up on your own Mrs. Kostan. You're probably very dizzy from the concussion and we wouldn't want you to fall and hurt yourself." She bought the wheelchair to the gurney where Beth was sitting.

"I'm fine actually. Not dizzy at all." Beth insisted as she rose to stand. She took hold of the back of her gown, making sure it was closed and tried to set her feet on the floor. The minute her stocking feet touched the linoleum, the room began to spin around her. She fell forward into Mick's waiting arms.

"Are you sure you're not dizzy?" Mick, who had anticipated the fall, asked the blonde in his arms.

Beth looked up at the vampire. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." he said with a grin.

"If you wouldn't mind just helping her into the wheelchair…" Rose instructed.

Mick carefully settled Beth into the chair and stood beside it.

"Thank you for your help." Rose grinned at the hunky dark haired man.

Mick smiled.

"I'm just going to grab Mrs. Kostan's paperwork and I'll be right back. Will you be accompanying her to her room?"

Mick nodded. "Yes, I'll be staying with her overnight."

"Oh, Alright. In that case, I'll order two dinner trays, a cot and an extra pillow and blanket to be sent up." Rose replied before she left the room.

Beth looked up at Mick. "You're staying overnight? Do you think that's such a good idea? They're moving me to a room that most likely has windows and what about your freezer time and don't you have to eat?" she rambled.

"Beth, lots of places have windows, our apartment being one of them." he replied with a chuckle. "You worry too much, I'll be fine." Mick leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. "I'm staying with you."

Rose reentered the room a few minutes later, a file in her hand. "I've got your paperwork. We're all set to go."

"Alright, I'd just like to wait a few more minutes for my husband." Beth stated looking at Mick who was trying not to laugh.

"Oh, Mr. Kostan? I saw him earlier in the hallway. He and your sister looked like they were having an argument. She headed to the cafeteria and I think he took a phone call outside. I could go look for them after I've brought you upstairs if you'd like."

Beth shook her head. "That's alright. Mick can go look for them. Can't you oh big brother of mine?"

"I could, but I'd rather follow you up to your room." he insisted. "I'll find them as soon as we get upstairs. That way, I'll know what room you're in and I can bring them back up with me." He smiled. "Besides, you know how angry Josef gets when you interrupt a business call." He made a face.

Beth tried hard not to laugh. "True." she managed. She then looked at Rose. "My husband is a workaholic." she explained.

Rose nodded and began pushing the wheelchair out of the room, Mick following behind. There was something very strange about Mrs. Kostan's family.

Alana walked through the hospital corridor back to Beth's exam room, a small, Styrofoam, to-go container and plastic spork in hand. Her feet felt heavy as she walked across the linoleum. She was upset with Josef for his foolish, uncalled for reaction to Beth's pregnancy. He'd acted like a whiny child when she'd confronted him about it, something she wasn't going to stand for. It was probably a good thing that he'd received a business call in the middle of their conversation, or he may have been returning home to his freshies in a brand new hamster cage.

Even though, now was not the time to be eating anything, Alana had found herself to be suddenly starving. Thankfully, the hospital café conveniently had New York style cheesecake, which always made a wonderful dinner. Besides, Mick and Beth needed their privacy, especially if Beth was going to tell him about the baby.

Alana sat herself down in a chair outside the exam room. She set the Styrofoam container down in her lap, unwrapped the plastic spork and dug into her dinner. Alana enjoyed the creamy, sweet, decadent slice of heaven until Josef appeared at the end of the hallway.

"Alana," Josef called her name. "Mick and Beth just went upstairs with Rose."

Alana sighed and licked the spork before she stuck it in the Styrofoam box and closed the lid. She rose from the chair and carrying her dinner with her, walked towards Josef. "Do ye know what room?" she questioned securing the purse on her shoulder.

Josef shook his head. "I can ask someone."

"Ye go do that." she instructed.

"Can we talk first?" he asked carefully.

"I really don't think it's safe fer ye ta be speakin' ta me right now." she warned.

"Not even to apologize?" Josef asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

"That depends on how good yer apology is. If it's sincere, I may not turn ye inta a guinea pig."

"Didn't you say something about a mouse earlier?" Josef questioned with a grin.

"I said rodent companion; guinea pig, mouse, hamster, ferret, rat. I'll let ye choose if ye'd like." She glared at him.

"I'm sorry for what I said to Beth and to you. I over reacted. Vamp-" he looked around. "We're not supposed to be able to have children."

"Aye, ye said it's not possible." the red head reminded him.

"It's not." Josef argued.

Alana quirked a brow at him. "Ye know it's happened before. Why are ye doubtin' it now?"

Josef took a deep breath. 'Because it's not me.' He wanted to reply. "I'll apologize to Beth. What I said was hurtful and uncalled for. I don't believe any of the things I said about her. I know she would never cheat on Mick. They love each other. I'm happy for them."

Alana couldn't read minds, but she could read Josef like a book. She knew exactly why he'd reacted the way he did to Beth's pregnancy. It was jealousy, something Josef didn't often show. Beth's news hit a sore spot with the older vampire. Something Josef would probably never share with anyone. Thankfully, Alana knew most everything there was to know about Josef Kostan.

"Hmm." Alana responded. She looked at the vampire. "Yer lucky, Josef Kostan."

Josef grinned. "Really? Why's that? Because I have the sweetest, most beautiful, nicest secretary in the whole world?"

"Aye, there's that," She couldn't help but grin. "but yer lucky because I like ye and I happen ta think yer cute. Besides, I'd miss ye if I turned ye inta a guinea pig. Not ta mention I'd no longer have a job. I'd have ta spend everyday at home with me cat, gettin' drunk on Irish whiskey and watchin' reruns of Montel."

"Does that mean I'm forgiven for being a stupid ass?"

She could forgive him for his behavior. How couldn't she forgive him his anger and pain?

"Yer apology seems sincere. Maybe, jest this once, I can forget about turnin' ye inta a rodent." She shifted the container in her hands. "But I'm warnin' ye now Josef, if ye cheese me off again, I might not be so quick ta forgive ye." she informed the vampire wagging her finger at him.

Josef smirked. "You are very scary when your angry. Must be the fiery red hair." he commented. "I'm trying to remember if I know whether or not Beth is that scary."

"Yer afraid of Beth?" Alana questioned.

Josef shook his head. "No, I'm afraid of what you'll do to me if I upset her again."

Alana chuckled in response.

"Let's hope I never piss you off to your full temper. You'd probably wipe out the whole west coast."

"Nah, I'm not that powerful." she said giving him a knowing grin. "Before I ferget, I assured Beth we wouldn't be sayin' enythin' ta Mick about her bein' up 'a duff. So, jest whist."

Josef made a face. "Huh?"

"Don't say anything about Beth being in the family way." Alana explained with a laugh.

"Oh right. Beth gestating, hormonal mood swings, weight gain, late night cravings. I hope Mick knows what he's in for." Josef smirked.

"If I know Mick, he'll love every minute of it." The expression on Alana's face changed suddenly. "There's jest somethin' about bein' a parent. Ye change. Ye lift cars, face mountain lions. Ye'll do enythin' ye can ta protect yer snappers."

Josef grinned. "That's interesting. You say that as if you know what it feels like to be a parent. Do you have any magical children flying around out there Alana?"

Alana turned away from the vampire. She took a breath and swallowed hard, choking on air. She coughed lightly, masking it with a laugh and turned back to Josef. "Me, a ma? Can ye see me with a galya? If it weren't fer me cat pretty much takin' care of himself he'd probably starve ta death." She laughed again. "I'm not speakin' from experience, jest common knowledge."

"Oh." Josef replied. "That's kind of a shame. I think you'd make a great mother."

"Ye do?" Alana asked quirking a brow at the vampire.

Josef nodded. "Yes, I can see you running around with a couple of little ones. Beautiful children with big, green eyes and red hair like their mother."

Alana smiled. "Well, ye know if I had these imaginary wee ones, I couldn't be yer secretry enymore."

"Sure you could. You'd just bring them to work with you. I'd love to shape their young minds; teach them the meaning of the words hostile takeover." Josef replied with a grin.

"Funny Josef. Remind me, if I ever do have these imaginary children, not ta let ye baby-sit." Alana said rolling her eyes at the vampire. "I'm goin' ta go find out where they moved Beth ta."

Josef made a face. "What am I supposed to do while you go ask? I'm not sitting in those chairs again."

"Ye can guard me cheesecake." Alana replied handing him the container. "After that, I was thinkin' maybe we could see if this place has a gift shop and buy Beth some flowers."

Josef shook his head. "I don't buy flowers from hospital gift shops. I have people at Haute Bouquet for that."

"Flowers are flowers Josef." Alana argued. "What difference does it make where they come from?" she asked as they walked towards the nurses desk.

"I'm thinking Mokara Orchids, bright colors; pink, orange, yellow and purple." he informed the redhead, completely ignoring her comment. "Did you know that Mokara Orchids are a multi-hybrid of the Ascocentrum, Vanda, and Arachnis orchids."

"I did not know that." Alana replied rolling her eyes. She was tired and hungry. She really didn't care to have an in-depth discussion about Mokara Orchids right now. All she wanted was to go check in on her friend and head home for a bite to eat, a long, hot shower, and a restful night's sleep.

"They're known as the smiling orchids." Josef continued, sure he was impressing Alana with his knowledge of flowers. He pulled out his phone to call Haute Bouquet .

Alana snatched the cheesecake back from the vampire. "Fer pity sakes, Josef, go find out what room Beth is in before I shove yer phone up yer nose."

"Crank-y. Did someone else skip lunch today?" Josef asked as he walked off.

Alana sighed and sat down in a nearby chair. She watched as Josef approached the desk and began chatting with a pretty dark haired nurse.

The nurse, whose nametag read Daphne, reached out and touched Josef's suit jacket. She smiled and batted her eyelashes at him.

Josef behaved as his usual charming self flirting back with Daphne.

Alana glared at the nurse, who was laughing hysterically at something Josef had said. He was just supposed to ask what room Beth was in. He hadn't even attempted yet to do so. Instead, it looked as if he was busy propositioning nurse Daphne to join his harem.

Alana thought herself foolish for believing Josef could change overnight. Just because they were kind of, sort of dating, didn't mean he was ready to give up his playboy, businessman ways. Alana very rarely got jealous, but this was one of those rare occasions. She watched for a few more minutes and then rose from her chair. She'd waited for him for far too long to share him with the likes of Daphne. Tucking her cheesecake into her purse, Alana removed her hair from the bandana it was tied in, shook her red locks free from her ponytail and approached the nurses desk.

"Can I help you?" Daphne asked the unkempt looking red haired woman.

Alana didn't even think before she acted. She shot a look at Daphne, took hold of the front of Josef's dress shirt and kissed him deeply as if to say, 'He's mine and I'm not sharing.'

Josef, shocked by Alana's sudden display of affection, kissed the redhead back, his eyes smiling. He pulled her to him and kissed her until she was breathless.

Alana separated herself from the vampire, her breath coming in short pants, and turned to the dark haired nurse. "We're lookin' fer me sister's room. Beth Kostan." she managed taking a deep breath.

Josef just smirked and smiled.

Daphne looked at the red haired woman and then back at the gentleman she was just flirting with. "I'm sorry, who did you say you were looking for?"

"Beth Kostan." Alana repeated. "K-O-S-T-A-N."

Daphne typed on the keyboard while looking at Alana strangely. "She's on the third floor. Room 307."

"Thank ye." the red head said with a grin. She turned to Josef, grabbed him by his tie and pulled him towards the elevators. "If yer quite finished interviewin' nurse pick me up, I'd like ta go see Beth now." She released him.

"I wasn't interviewing her, we were having a conversation. Are you jealous Alana?" he questioned as the elevator doors opened and they stepped inside.

"Ha!" she snorted. "I don't get jealous."

Josef smirked and pressed the number three on the elevator panel

She looked at him. "Do I have a reason ta be jealous?"

Josef smiled at the red head. He contemplated pulling the emergency stop on the elevator and showing her she had nothing to be jealous of.

"Well?" she urged a response.

"Alana, would you like to have dinner with me tonight, after we leave here?"

"I'd love ta, but I'm not really dressed fer dinner." She motioned to the clothes she was still wearing from earlier. "I have some errands ta run once I leave here, and by the time I change, it'll be too late."

"What if I said, I know this great place where you can wear whatever you want, and the kitchen's open all night long?" Josef asked.

"Sounds good ta me. As long as they have food. I'm so hungry I could eat the lamb o' Jaysus through the rungs of a chair!" she exclaimed.

"I'm not sure the chef serves the lamb o' Jaysus. I could ask." he said with a grin as the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

Alana shook her head and laughed as they stepped out of the elevator. "Tis only an expression. Like when people say they're so hungry they could eat a horse. They don't actually eat a horse."

"Oh. Well, they did in my day." he replied with a shrug. "This place does have Italian. I know how much you like tiramisu. I'm told the chef makes a mean Fettuccini Alfredo."

"Oooh!" She moaned sounding like one of those girls from the old Herbal Essences shampoo commercials.

Josef looked at the redhead. "Is that a yes?"

"That sounds incredible. I'd love ta have a late dinner with ye tonight, Josef." Alana said with a smile.

They walked together down the hallway. Alana glanced over at Josef who was smiling. Was their dinner later that night a date? No, it couldn't be a date; he wasn't ready for that yet. He probably just wanted to feed her so she'd quit threatening him. She assured herself.

They paused at the door of Beth's room.

"It's a date then." Josef said with a smirk as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Brilliant." Alana said with a nervous smile before turning to enter Beth's hospital room. She raised her hand to the heavy wooden door. "Is everyone decent in here?" she questioned before stepping inside, leaving Josef standing in the doorway.

"C'mon in Alana." Mick said with a laugh. He had heard most of she and Josef's 'date' conversation.

Rose, who was leaving the room as Alana entered, smiled politely at the redhead, but said nothing. She hurried past her to the doorway where Mr. Kostan was standing.

Alana ignored the nurse and took a seat across from the bed. "She certainly took off like a blue-arsed fly." the red head commented.

Rose stepped out into the hall, behind Mr. Kostan, who was speaking to someone on his cell phone about flowers.

"I want an arrangement of two dozen long stem Mokara Orchids, pink, purple, orange, and yellow. I need them delivered to Beth Kostan at White Memorial Medical Center as soon as possible. Charge it to my account." Josef ended the call and slipped the phone back in his pocket. He turned around to walk into Beth's room and almost knocked over the emergency room nurse, Rose.

"Mr. Kostan." she greeted.

"Rose." Josef replied trying to walk past her.

"Mr. Kostan, may I speak to you for a moment?"

Josef sighed. "I'd really like to see my wife. Can't I sign whatever it is you want me to sign later?"

"This will only take a second." Rose assured him.

Josef reached inside his suit jacket for a pen.

Rose shook her head. "No, Mr. Kostan, I don't need you to sign anything. I just wanted to… Well, you see, it's not really my place to say this but…"

"But?" Josef questioned looking at the woman.

"You're wife and her brother, they seem to be…" She tried gesturing with her hands. "I couldn't help but notice that they have an interesting relationship."

"They're close." Josef smiled. "We're a close family." He explained. "Now, if you'll excuse me." He stepped away from the nurse and marched into the hospital room closing the door behind him. "I want a divorce!" he announced loudly upon entering the room.

Rose, who was still in the hallway, heard her patient's husband's declaration and quickly went back downstairs, her cheeks hot from embarrassment.

Beth, who was sitting up in bed looked at Josef trying not to laugh. "Alright, alright. You don't have to shout. I'll give you your divorce, but I want half of all the assets acquired during our short marriage."

Josef stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a shiny quarter. "I found a quarter on the floor in the waiting room. It's yours." He placed it on the table beside Beth's hospital bed.

Mick grinned and shook his head. "I thought you two crazy kids could beat the odds. Such a shame when a marriage ends." he said as he wrapped his arm around Beth's shoulders carefully.

"Was it my cooking?" Beth asked.

Alana covered her face with her hands and laughed. "I think it was his mistress. I've seen them together a few times, Beth. She's short and has red hair. She's a laudy daw and speaks with a very fake accent."

"Oh that witch!" Beth said laughing along with her friend until her sides hurt. She took a deep breath and looked at Josef. "I hope you'll be very happy together."

Josef just grinned. "We will. We're having dinner later this evening."

"Yeah, Italian, we heard." Mick informed his friend.

Josef shot Mick an annoyed look.

Beth smiled at Josef. "Don't be mad. I asked Mick to go look for you guys, and instead he picked up on your voices. He didn't hear anything embarrassing."

"Hmph." Josef responded, pulling out his cell phone to check his flower order.

Alana rose from her chair, her cheeks red from embarrassment and walked over to the window. "So this is a nice room. Has a lovely view." She opened the curtain to the darkened night view of the parking lot and cafeteria dumpster. She closed the curtain and took a seat near the window. "Okay, so the view isn't that great. How's the food?" she asked walking to the tray table at the foot of Beth's bed.

"I don't know. I haven't had anything yet. I've never found cafeteria food appetizing. You're welcome to it. I know you're probably famished. They sent up an extra tray for Mick, but since it doesn't suit his dietary needs, it's probably going to go to waste." Beth offered.

"Well maybe jest a few bites. I bought some cheesecake from the cafeteria earlier, but I'm gettin' sick of cheesecake. I'll trade ye."

Beth's eyes lit up and she looked at Mick. "See honey, now you don't have to go get dinner for me."

Alana took the Styrofoam container out of her purse and lifted a clean, wrapped spork from the tray. She handed them to Beth who accepted them with a smile on her face.

"I don't mind going out, Beth. I've got to get a few things at the loft, and I have to figure out what to do with your car. Besides, cheesecake isn't dinner." Mick argued.

Alana glanced at the vampire. "Says ye, Mr. I enjoy A positive." She reached into her purse and handed Mick the two bags of blood she'd brought for him. "Yer welcome."

Mick took the bags from Alana and slipped them beneath his coat, concealing them from hospital staff that could walk in at any moment. "Thank you, but cheesecake is still not dinner. "

Alana made a face and lifted a soft roll from Beth's tray.

"It's my dinner." Beth said as she unwrapped the fork, being careful of the closed IV line in her hand.

Josef stuck his phone back in his pocket, rose from the chair and walked over to Mick. "I suggest you don't argue with the ladies. Alana might turn you into a rodent companion for Lysander if you do." he said loud enough for only the other vampire to hear.

Mick smiled at Alana nervously. He wasn't really sure if he believed she was capable of witch craft. Then again, he had no way to explain what had happened at Josef's party, and he wasn't taking any chances.

Josef turned his attention to the blonde sitting up in the hospital bed. "I need to apologize for what I said to you earlier. I was scared for your well being, and I'm sorry. I over-reacted. I'm very glad that you're alright." He gave the blonde a knowing look.

Mick watched the scene with interest. Beth had told him that Josef had yelled at her earlier, but she wasn't clear on the details. Whatever it was, must have been pretty bad for him to feel the need to apologize.

"Apology accepted." Beth replied reaching up to hug the vampire.

Josef, who wasn't really in the mood to be a touchy feely vampire, allowed Beth to hug him for a moment, reminding himself that she had, had a rough night.

Beth separated from her friend and looked at a concerned Mick assuring him everything was alright.

Josef's phone vibrated in his pocket just as the blonde released him. Seeing it was the flower shop, Josef quickly hurried out of the room where he almost ran into a pretty blonde haired nurse. "Sorry." he apologized before disappearing through a door marked third floor stairwell. Remembering what Mick had said, Josef moved to quickly get out of vampire hearing range.

The nurse, whose ID said Lynn, held a plastic medicine cup containing a single dose of acetaminophen. She knocked on the door to her patient's room and entered when she heard Beth's voice say 'come in'. Lynn smiled at the scene in the room. "Looks like there's a party going on in here. Cheesecake. Yum."

Beth smiled at the nurse. "Lynn." she said. "This is Alana, my best friend." She turned to Alana. "Alana this is Lynn, my nurse."

Lynn smiled at the redhead.

Alana, who was chewing part of a dinner roll, swallowed her food and managed a polite, "Hello."

"You've already met Mick." Beth continued.

Lynn smiled at the gorgeous, dark haired man. "Hello again, Mick."

Mick smiled.

"You just missed Josef, a very good friend of mine, who also happens to be my husband tonight." Beth said with a laugh.

Lynn turned to her patient. "My, My, you're certainly having a busy night. I won't keep you from visiting. I just wanted to see if you were interested in some Tylenol. Dr. Randall said you could have it for your headache."

"Oh um, sure." Beth replied nervously.

Alana, sensing Beth's nerves smiled at the blonde.

Beth turned to Mick. "Mick, honey, why don't you go see where Josef ran off to in such a hurry?"

The dark haired vampire quirked a brow at Beth. "He probably just got a business call."

"I know, but maybe you should go check on him anyway. He was acting strange earlier." Beth insisted.

"Strange?" He looked at Alana. "Strange how?"

"Oh, he hasn't had a bite all day. So he was jest narky." Alana explained. She turned to the nurse. "Josef's hypoglycemic."

"Well, I think the cafeteria's still open. I can have another tray sent up for your friend." Lynn offered.

"He's on a special diet. He has lots of food allergies." Mick replied.

"But thank you." Beth added. She turned to Mick again. "Why don't you ask Josef if he'll drive my car back to the apartment? Then you won't have to drive home and find a ride back here."

"How's he going to get home though? He drove my car here." Mick informed his girlfriend.

"I don't know. Why don't you go ask him?" Beth questioned.

Mick gave Beth an odd look. "I'll be right back." he said kissing her forehead softly before leaving the room.

Alana rose from her chair and shut the door behind the vampire. She then sat down at the edge of the bed.

When Beth was sure Mick was out of earshot she turned to Lynn. "I'm sorry to behave so strangely. It's just… I have to ask you something, and well… I haven't told Mick about…" she motioned to her stomach.

Lynn nodded. "No problem hon." she assured the blonde. "This is your first?" she asked.

Beth nodded.

"It's normal to have a lot of questions and concerns." Lynn smiled warmly.

"I'm still trying to process everything." Beth said returning the nurse's smile.

Lynn sat down in a chair beside her patient's bed. "How can I help?"

"Is it okay to take the Tylenol? Is it going to hurt the baby?" she asked mouthing the last word.

"Tylenol is perfectly safe. It's pretty much the only thing you can take. That and Tums." Lynn informed Beth.

"Well in that case, yes, I'd love some Tylenol. I feel like I got hit by a bus."

Lynn handed her patient the medicine cup, and then rose from the bed to get her a drink. "Anything else I can get for you Beth?"

Beth took the pain medicine and handed the plastic cup back to the nurse. "I'm fine right now. Thank you, Lynn."

"You're welcome." the nurse said with a smile. "If you need anything, anything at all, just press the call button." she told the blonde as she left the room.

Alana got up to close the door and quickly made her way back to the bed. She could sense that Josef was downstairs somewhere, hopefully with Mick, both of them far enough away that they couldn't hear anything. She grabbed a pudding cup and a plastic spoon from one of the dinner trays and climbed back up onto the bed with Beth. "So tonight's been an interestin' night."

Beth looked at her friend. "I'll tell him when you and Josef leave." she assured her friend.

"Good." Alana said with a smile as she removed the foil lid from her pudding. "Are ye comfortable? Can I get ye anythin'?"

"You wouldn't happen to have an extra pair of pajamas in that magic purse of yours would you? This hospital gown is driving me crazy. Mick was going to go home and get me clothes, but he'd have to find a ride back here."

Alana took a bite of her pudding, swallowed and pointed the spoon at her friend. "I don't have a pair of pajamas, but…" She set her pudding down on the table and rose from the bed again. She walked over to a wardrobe in the corner of the room and opened it. Inside were a pair of clean, blue hospital scrubs. She pulled them out of the wardrobe, did a little magic, and with a smile on her face, brought them over to Beth. "One pair of pajamas. They're completely original, not enother pair in the world." she said proudly.

Beth grinned at her friend. "I didn't know you could make clothes."

"I can't." Alana said sadly. "I can alter somethin' that already exists, but I can't create it from scratch." She shrugged.

"Thank you. I appreciate it. Now Mick doesn't have to leave." Beth smiled as she took the soft cotton pajamas Alana had made for her.

"Did Mick mention somethin' about yer car? I can drive it back ta the loft." Alana offered.

"Oh, no, Alana, thank you, but I can't let you do that. You've already done so much for me." Beth insisted.

"Tis not a problem Beth. I don't mind." Alana replied.

"Isn't your car here?" Beth questioned. "If you drive my car back to the loft, then your car will be left here. You'll have to get a ride back to the hospital to get your car."

"Or..?" Alana's face lit up, a light bulb going off in her head.

Josef and Mick reentered the room as the girls were talking.

"What are you two doing? We leave for a few minutes and there's pudding." Josef said with a smirk.

"It's chocolate Josef, not speed." Alana defended her pudding. She rose from the bed to make room for Mick. "We're tryin' ta figure out how ta get Beth's car back ta the loft. I had an idea. Ye can't expect me ta come up with an idea on an empty stomach."

"What's your idea Alana?" Mick asked, sitting down beside Beth in the spot the red head was occupying earlier.

"Well, Josef can drive Beth's Prius ta the loft and I'll follow in me car. We'll leave the Prius at the loft and I'll drive Josef home."

Beth nodded and looked at Mick. "I like that idea."

"I'm not driving the Prius!" Josef protested. "It's a woman's car! It's a hybrid. It goes what, 25 miles an hour? Why don't you put a pink poodle in the passenger seat while we're at it!" He looked at Beth. "No offense Beth."

Mick brought his hand to his mouth, stifling a laugh. "It's a car Josef."

Alana rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll drive the Prius, ye big pain in me arse. Ye can follow me in me car, if it's not too girly fer ye."

Josef's eyes widened. He'd kill someone to get behind the wheel of that car. It was a 2008, Lexus, LF-A Roadster, the only one in existence. "I'll drive your car." he answered flatly trying hard to hide his excitement.

"Good. I'm glad that's settled." Alana said with a sigh. She turned to Beth. "Josef and I should probably get goin'. Tis gettin' late and visitin' hours are goin' ta be over soon." She walked around to the other side of the bed and hugged her friend carefully. "If ye need anythin' at all, please call me."

Beth hugged the red head back. "I will. Thank you so much Alana." She turned to Josef. "You too Josef… for everything."

Josef smiled a little. He too walked around to the other side of Beth's bed and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "Feel better." He then turned to Mick who handed him the keys to Beth's Prius. "Call me after you get some rest."

Mick nodded.

Alana and Josef said their goodbyes and exited the room, leaving the vampire and the blonde to talk.

When Beth was sure that she and Mick were alone, she snuggled close to him and laid her head on the his shoulder. Now was the perfect time to talk to him about the baby. "Mick." she said his name softly.

"Yes sweetheart?" Mick asked looking into her eyes.

She took a deep breath. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"If it's about the case Beth, I don't want to talk about it." Mick replied. "The only thing you need to know is that everything is being handled."

"It's not about the case." she responded, lifting her head from his shoulder.

"Okay, then what did you want to talk about?"

"Last week, when we were talking about kids, you said it's not possible for vampires to have children."

Mick nodded. "Yeah."

"Ever? It's never happened?" she questioned. "It couldn't ever happen?"

"No Beth, it's just not possible. I'm sorry." he apologized.

Beth bit the inside of her lip to keep from crying. "Oh."

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Just curious." she said trying to hide the fear and disappointment from her voice. There was no way she could tell him right now. She had gotten the impression from Josef and Alana's conversation that it ( a vampire\human pregnancy) had happened before, that she wasn't the only one. It seemed Mick had no knowledge of the rare occurrence. It was something she was going to have to talk to Josef about first.

"You okay?" Mick asked noticing that Beth was deep in thought.

"Yeah." she smiled. "I'm fine."

"Are you comfortable enough? Do you want me to get you anything? An extra blanket or pillow?"

"Actually," Beth sat up. "Alana made me some pajamas." She reached towards the end of the bed and showed them to the vampire. "Would you mind helping me change into them?" She was sore and stiff and dizzy. The last thing she wanted to do was to fall again.

Mick got up from the bed. "Not at all." He took the pajamas from Beth, helped her out of bed and carefully undressed her. He bit back his anger as each bruise was revealed to his eyes. "Did you say Alana made these?" he questioned slipping the shirt over Beth's head.

She stepped into the pants with some help from Mick and climbed back into the bed. "Yeah. She made them. They're so comfortable." she commented sliding beneath the covers.

"Alana's full of surprises." Mick said with a laugh as he kicked off his shoes and climbed under the covers beside her.

"She's not the only one." Beth said softly.

"What do you mean?" Mick asked hearing what she'd said.

Beth sat up against her pillow. "Josef. His reaction to driving my car. It was surprising. You've driven my car. You'd think he'd be more secure in his masculinity." she lied.

"Don't take it personally Beth. He wanted to drive Alana's car. It's a concept car. There's only one of them, and she owns it." Mick explained.

"Wow." Beth said with a laugh. "I don't blame Josef. I covered a car show once for the newspaper I worked at before Buzzwire. I got to sit in a race car. I wanted to drive it, but I couldn't for insurance reasons. I thought that was cool."

"Did the car belong to anyone famous?"

"I don't remember." Beth said closing her eyes. "I'll have to go through my portfolio and look at the article again. Oh and I have to call Mo." she said sleepily.

"Right now you have to sleep."

"I have to tell her that I'm in the hospital and I hurt my head and I can't broadcast tomorrow morning." she babbled. "I have to tell her the good news ."

"I'll call her." Mick assured her not really sure what she was talking about. The only good news he could think of, was that Beth was alive. "You sleep."

"Okay." The blonde replied snuggling closer to Mick.

Mick wrapped his arms around her carefully.

"Goodnight Mick. I love you." Beth said before she fell asleep.

"Goodnight Beth. I love you too." Mick replied softly pulling the blanket up over his sleeping beauty.


	38. Iris

Iris

* * *

Josef and Alana exited the hospital building, walking together to the parking lot. They paused just a few feet from the door where Alana's red Lexus was parked. Josef, excited by the prospect of driving Alana's car, raced towards the shiny red vehicle.

Alana smirked and made her way towards the four hundred year old vampire, who was behaving more like a sixteen year old who'd just gotten his license. She slipped her hand into her purse and sighed as she approached.

"Ye'll be needin' these ta drive." she informed him holding up her keys by the custom. 'I Tolerate Me Cat' keychain.

Josef looked at her and smiled.

"Unless yer planin' on hotwirin' me car."

Josef made a face and shook his head. "Of course not." he assured her.

Alana then tossed him the keys. "Good. If ye put so much as one scratch on me car, Josef, ye'll be comin' face ta face with the end of yer existence."

Josef caught the keys in his hand and smirked at the Irish woman. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll be careful. I'll treat it like it was my own car."

Alana raised her hand. "No, ye'll treat it like it's me car. I've seen what ye do ta yer own cars."

Josef just looked at the red head. "Do you want me to sign something?"

Alana shook her head. "Haven't ye signed enough paperwork tanight? That won't be necessary. If ye so much as scrape one fleck of paint… I'll jest make ye pay ta have the new parts made. I know where ye work. I know where ye live." she reminded him.

"I'll treat it like you treat my black card." he promised.

Alana gave the vampire, who was standing in front of her car, a look of warning. Sexy, brilliant, powerful, Josef Kostan was about to get behind the wheel of her car. It would have been the perfect picture except… "Yer not dressed ta drive me car."

Josef paused, his hand on the car door. He turned and looked at her. "You sure have a lot of rules for driving." His hands went to his belt and began loosening the buckle.

Alana giggled. "Now would not be an appropriate time ta remove yer pants." She helpfully pointed out. She tilted her head and waved her hand transforming Josef's business suit into suitable driving attire. (A black leather motorcycle jacket, black fitted t-shirt, dark blue boot cut jeans and black boots.) "That's better." she commented eyeing the vampire appreciatively from head to toe.

Josef looked down at his new clothing. He lifted his hand to his chest feeling the fabric of his shirt. "This is nice." he replied with a smile.

Alana bit her bottom lip. Nice wasn't the word for how Josef looked. He looked good in anything. In a business suit he looked powerful, handsome and confident. He played the role of multimillionaire, hedge fund trader well, but there was just something so right about how he looked right now standing in front of her. Wearing jeans, a t-shirt, a black leather jacket and boots he was sexy, dangerous and bad. It embodied his whole personality; his true self.

"So, where did my four thousand dollar, custom made, Armani suit disappear to?"

"Yer still wearin' it." Alana informed the vampire. "I jest altered it."

Josef looked at his secretary, a confused expression on his face. "You altered it? How?"

"Magic." She smiled. "It's like when ye take cocoa and turn it inta brownies. The cocoa is the same, but different."

Josef looked at her, his brows knit in confusion.

"But ye can't turn brownies back inta cocoa, so I guess that's a bad example. I can turn the jeans and t-shirt back inta yer suit later if ye like."

Josef smiled. "And if I wanted to keep these clothes? I have a hundred suits…"

"Ye can leave them as they are. How do ye think I can afford ta dress so well? I know ye've noticed I never wear the same thin' twice. Or do I?" she asked before turning around, her hair falling around her shoulders, her hips swaying seductively as she walked away.

Josef watched Alana as she sauntered off.

"I'll see ye at Mick and Beth's in ten minutes, if ye can keep up." she taunted from across the parking lot.

Josef shook his head as he opened the door to Alana's Lexus. The red head was delusional if she thought that she was going to get all the way across town in ten minutes in a Prius. Unless she could make it fly, she'd be lucky to get there in thirty. He'd show her what it meant to fly he thought to himself as he slid into the soft, white, leather seat of the only Lexus LF-A Roadster in existence. He closed the door, buckled his seat belt and stuck the key in the ignition. The music from Alana's radio, which began playing the moment he started the car, filled the vehicle, and cut through the silence of the parking lot.

A male singer, Josef did not recognize, sang, what he knew from the beat, to be Rock and Roll, which he despised. He pressed random buttons on the lighted dashboard hoping it would silence Alana's music. He only succeeded in starting the song over.

Frustrated, Josef hit a few more buttons. Finally the music ceased and the disk popped out of the center console. He searched the car for a place to put the offending compact disk, and stumbled upon a leopard printed case which contained several CDs. Alana had quite a collection of music; Hinder, Blue October, Nickelback, Mozart; now that was something he could listen to. He quickly flipped through the case looking for an empty sleeve in which to place the CD, titled 'Grease The Original Motion Picture Soundtrack'. The CD player, evil as it was, sucked the disk back in and began playing the very moment Josef found somewhere to put it.

Sighing, Josef shifted the vehicle into drive. There was no use fighting with technology. He did his best to ignore the God awful music as he drove. As he pulled out of the parking lot he found himself humming along. He sped through the streets of Los Angeles listening to Greased Lightnin', which he discovered was about a car; very appropriate for the mood he was in. He was singing along by the time the song had played a few times, and didn't even notice the cop pull up behind him.

Meanwhile, Alana stood beside Beth's Prius, which she'd parked in the lot below Mick's home. She pulled her cell phone out of her purse and looked at the time. Thanks to magic it'd taken her only ten minutes to get Drexel Avenue just as she'd told Josef. Yet he, the one driving a car that was capable of traveling two hundred plus miles an hour, was nowhere in sight.

In her hand, her cell phone chimed alerting her to a new text message.

**Alana where is my wallet?**

Alana read the message, giggled aloud to herself and texted Josef back. Earlier, when she was searching her purse for her hair brush and lip gloss, she'd happened to find Josef's wallet. She wasn't sure why it had made it's way there when she'd altered his clothing, but it now seemed clear to her that it was meant to be some sort of cosmic joke on Josef.

**I have it. Tis in me purse. : ) 3 xoxo**

Josef, who had just given Officer Bullens the registration of a vehicle that was not his, read her message. A smiley, a heart, hugs and kisses. He needed his wallet, not smiles, hearts, hugs and kisses.

**Please bring it to me now**. The vampire responded.

Alana closed her eyes, sensing that Josef was still in downtown LA, and that he was in trouble. She quickly sent him a message in reply, got back into the Prius and sped off to rescue the vampire from what was probably a well deserved speeding ticket.

"This car isn't registered to you, whoever you are." Officer Matt Bullens, a large, balding man, told the gentlemen he'd just pulled over for speeding.

"Josef Kostan. It's not my car. It belongs to my secretary." the vampire explained.

"Your secretary?" the officer questioned in disbelief.

"Yes, my secretary, Alana Dawson. Her name is on the registration."

The officer looked at the man strangely. Alana Dawson was the name the vehicle was registered to. "Well if this Alana Dawson, the owner of the car, is your secretary, I'm gonna turn in my badge and come work for you Mr. Kostan." He smiled.

Josef grinned. "I could always use more security."

The cop's smile faded. "Step out of the car." he ordered.

Josef sighed, but did as he was asked, trying to remain calm. Alana was on her way. "Officer, my secretary will be here, with my wallet, to explain any minute." the vampire insisted.

"Yeah? Is she going to explain why you were going one-ten in a sixty mile per hour zone too? Keep your hands where I can see them. This car isn't even supposed to exist." he told the man as he walked back to his police car.

Alana arrived a moment later, pulled up behind the officer and parked the car. She got out of Beth's vehicle, mindful of the mini skirt she was wearing, and closed the car door calling attention to herself. "What seems ta be the trouble Officer?" she asked, her voice musical.

Josef turned and looked at the red head who looked like pure sex in her red, skin tight, cleavage baring, lace top and short, black, leather, mini skirt. On her feet were red high heeled shoes that elongated her legs and added height to her petite frame.

The officer took one look at the woman, and instead of jumping to his normal conclusions, that she was a prostitute, he found her alluring. She made him forget he was married. "Uh…" he wiped the drool from his mouth. "Can I help you?"

"I sure hope so." she teased. "A friend of mine sent me a message, Josef Kostan. He's over there. Ye see, he's drivin' me car this evenin'." she explained pointing. "I lost that last hand of poker." she said shaking her head.

"You're Alana Dawson?" the cop questioned. In his hand he held a copy of her license. The woman in the picture was her alright, but looked more like a librarian than the sex kitten standing in front of him.

"Aye, the one and only."

"You don't look like any secretary I've ever met." Officer Bullens informed the red head.

Alana laughed. "What's a secretry supposed ta look like?"

"I don't know." he replied.

Alana took out her wallet and showed him her license, her social security card, her library card and her credit card. They were all proof of he identity. "I have Josef's wallet. He left it on the table." She held it up showing it to the officer.

"It was nice of you to come out here, Miss Dawson, but your friend here, is in a bit of trouble. He was speeding and driving a car without a license. I'm going to have to book him and impound the vehicle."

Alana sighed and pouted. "Oh." She glanced at Josef, who was watching the whole scene in disbelief, his mouth wide open. "Do ye have ta? I know he was speedin', but no one was hurt. No harm done." She smiled. "He's me boss. If ye arrest him, I'm goin' ta be out of a job. I'll lose me house and me insurance. I won't even have me car ta live in, because ye impounded it. I'll be a destitute woman. Ye don't want ta be responsible fer makin' me a destitute youn' woman do ye Officer Bullens?" she purred her voice sexy.

"Well no…" the police officer began.

"I've always had great respect fer eny man who upholds the law." she told him placing her hand on his chest. "Isn't there enythin' ye can do? Can't we work somethin' out?" she asked sweetly, teasingly running a finger down the front of Officer Bullens shirt.

Josef almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Alana, sweet, beautiful Alana, trying to con a Los Angeles police officer into letting him off? Yeah, that was his Alana. He wanted to step in and intervene, but a quick glance at the red head told him to hang back and let her work her magic.

"Well Miss Dawson, I wouldn't want to inconvenience you. You haven't done anything wrong after all." Officer Bullens answered.

"And ye don't really want ta spend the night fillin' out all that paperwork. I know about paperwork, trust me."

"I have to at least issue Mr. Kostan a speeding ticket of one hundred dollars minimum." the cop informed her.

"I think that's more than fair." Alana agreed.

Officer Bullens wrote out the ticket, flipped the pad to the next page and quickly wrote something on it. He tore out the page and handed it to the red head.

"Thank ye, Officer Bullens." Alana said with a smile.

"That's my cell phone number. If you ever want to go out for coffee, I've got lots of life and death stories to tell you about what its really like working for the LAPD." he informed her.

"I'll give ye a call sometime." Alana grinned lying through her teeth.

Officer Bullens turned and walked back to the driver he had pulled over, a smile on his face. He handed him his ticket. "You're free to go son. Drive carefully, and no more speeding. If I catch you again, I won't be so generous." he told him. He didn't wait for a reply. He just got back into his police car, waved at Alana and drove off.

As soon as officer Bullens was out of sight Alana changed her clothes back into what she was wearing earlier and made her way over to Josef. "Yer welcome." she said with a smile.

Josef looked at the ticket in his hand. It was a one hundred dollar speeding ticket for driving seventy miles an hour in a sixty five mile per hour zone. He laughed. He was definitely driving more than seventy miles an hour, but who was he to argue. "Thank you." he said as he slipped the ticket into the pocket of his jeans.

Alana smiled and handed him his wallet. "I really should make ye drive the Prius back ta Mick and Beth's, but I'm givin' ye one more chance. Follow me ta Drexel Avenue, and do not go above the speed limit." she warned before walking away.

Josef nodded, but said nothing even though he was being scolded like a naughty child. He got back into Alana's car, waited for her to pull back onto the highway and followed behind, just as she'd asked.

They dropped off Beth's car without a problem and Alana even allowed Josef to drive the Lexus to his house. They rode in silence, except for the music on the radio, which Alana was surprised to hear; her Grease soundtrack.

When Josef pulled up to his estate he parked the car and turned off the ignition, but did not get out of the vehicle.

"Okay Josef, ye've had yer fun drivin' me car. Now get out so I can get home. Tis late and I'm beyond famished. I haven't the time ta sit here and fuss with ye."

"Would you be willing to sell this car?" Josef questioned.

"NO." Alana replied shortly. "There isn't an amount of money in the world."

"How much did you pay for it? I'll double it… no, triple it!"

"Twas a gift."

"A gift?" Josef questioned.

"Aye, from the CEO of Lexus." she explained matter-of-factly.

Josef didn't question her explanation any further. He just shook his head.

"Besides, I already did somethin' nice fer ye earlier. Now go on. Get out of me car and go join yer harem. It's movie night and they're probably jest startin' their second film now."

"What about dinner?" the vampire asked.

"Rain check. I've got ta get home and feed Lysander, wash me hair, do some laundry…"

"I thought you just said you were hungry?" Josef wondered aloud.

"I am. I was plannin' on meetin' up with ye later, but it's already 9:30. I'll jest grab somethin' from Burger King on me way home."

"That's ridiculous! There's gourmet food here! Your hair looks fine, your laundry can wait and Lysander isn't going to eat the couch if you don't feed him his Nine Lives." Josef argued.

"Alley Cat." she replied

"I thought he was a house cat?" Josef commented.

"Alley Cat is the brand of food he eats." she answered losing patience with the vampire. "Josef, remember how ye said earlier ye didn't want ta push me temper?" she reminded him.

"You'll feel better once you eat something. Francis is on an Italian kick lately, but he'll make you anything you want." He assured her.

Alana sighed in defeat. Josef knew she couldn't say no to Francis' cooking. "Alright, I'll stay fer dinner."

"Wonderful." Josef smiled, got out of the car and walked to Alana's side to help her out of the vehicle.

The pair entered the house, only to be greeted by Lydia, who was very happy to see Josef.

"See, I told you I heard a car! Josef's home!" Lydia shouted in the direction of the theater room.

"Josef!" squealed Christy, Autumn, Gretchen, Zoe, Dana and Tawny. They were all dressed in what was their idea of pajamas; skimpy, colorful, Victoria's Secret lingerie.

"You're just in time for the movie!" Zoe informed him with a smile.

"We're watching Hairspray because Zac Efron from High School Musical is in it." Tawny told the vampire.

Josef managed a half hearted smile. "That's nice."

"Alana, you can join us too if you want. We have plenty of popcorn; it's fat free of course." Gretchen told the red head.

Josef opened his mouth to reply, but Alana stopped him. "Oh thank ye girls, but I'm not stayin'. I jest came by ta drop off Josef and grab some paperwork." Alana replied with a smile.

"Oh Bummer! Are you sure? Mackenzie flaked on us earlier. She's writing this-this thing for school so there's room on the couch." Autumn pointed out.

This time Josef spoke up. "Thank you for the offer ladies, but we won't be joining you for a movie this evening." Josef told the girls who responded with pouts and sad sighs.

"Maybe some other time then?" Christy asked close to tears.

"Some other time." Alana assured the emotional young woman.

"We should probably go watch our movie now. We only have it for one night. Hollywood Video charges late fees, like that place where you rent books from." Tawny informed the red head.

The rest of the girls nodded in agreement. "Yeah it's tragic." Dana added.

"I won't keep you then. Could you please tell Kim I'm looking for her?" Josef questioned.

"Yeah sure. I think she's in the kitchen. She got some new diet cook book and was trying to get Francis to make salmon pancakes. She says they're supposed to make you look younger." Lydia explained before she and the girls walked off.

"Salmon pancakes, fat free pop corn and movies starrin' one of the Disney kids. Sounds like ye already have a full night Josef. I think I'm jest goin' ta get goin'." Alana commented as she turned around to leave.

"Oh Josef, you're home!" Kim shrieked from the top of the stairs. She shielded her eyes with her hand and squinted down into the lobby. "And you brought the help with you. That's so sweet."

Alana turned towards the voice that sounded like nails on a chalkboard. She'd recognize it anywhere.

Like the other girls, Kim was wearing her idea of night wear; a black sheer feathery peignoir, over a black and red teddy and a pair of red marabou high heeled slippers on her feet. She raced down the stairs towards the vampire.

Josef ignored the blonde and turned his attention back to Alana. "Don't leave." he pleaded.

Kim came up behind Josef wrapping her arms around him. She looked at the red head. "Yes, please stay. The toilet upstairs is clogged." she snickered.

"Kim." Josef replied in a warning tone.

"What? She's dressed for her new job. I thought you brought her home to help out." she pouted.

"They didn't teach ye how ta use a plunger in beauty school?" Alana countered. "I might be considered help, but I'm not yer help."

Kim made a face. "You sure fooled me. What's up with the sweatpants? Too much cheesecake? Are they the only thing you can fit into?"

Josef ,who was caught in the middle, turned to Kim. He flashed his eyes and fangs at her menacingly. "That's enough Kimberly. Alana is a guest in my home. You will treat her with respect."

Kim pouted and gave Alana a dirty look. "Why do you have to work tonight?" she whined. "It's movie night and we haven't had any alone time in such a long while. I bought this new ensemble just for you. She can do paperwork without you. Fat girls are supposed to be really smart:" she giggled motioning to the hundred and five pound red head standing across from her.

'Fat, huh?' Alana thought to herself wishing she'd stayed in the sexy clothes she had on earlier. She hadn't gained a pound in over one hundred years.

"C'mon let's go to my room now. We'll be quiet. The girls won't even have time to miss us." Kim suggested seductively.

Josef removed the blonde that was clinging to him. "I have other plans tonight Kim." he replied coldly. He had only wanted her to fulfill one of his basic vampire needs. It was clear that was not all she was willing to offer, and fighting her off would be a waste of his time; especially since Alana was there. "Why don't you go watch the movie with the rest of the girls, but before you do, would you please tell Mackenzie I'd like to speak with her?"

Kim shot an evil look at Alana who was ruining her plans for the evening. "Fine, I'll go tell her." she told Josef before walking away.

Josef turned to Alana. He wanted to apologize for Kim's behavior, but Alana's laughter interrupted him.

"Tis such a shame when food spoils." she chuckled shaking her head. Changing her mind about whether or not she was staying, she turned and began walking towards the kitchen. "I throw out me rotten food, put it down the garbage disposal. No sense keepin' it around ta stink up the place. Not even Lysander will touch it. That's how ye know it's really bad." She walked into the kitchen, disappearing from Josef's view.

Mackenzie appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "Hi Josef. Was that Alana I just heard?"

Josef nodded. "Yes, she just headed off to the kitchen. I told her Francis made Italian. It's her favorite."

"Oh. I hope Francis got the salmon smell out from earlier. That will surely kill her appetite." she commented. "Is she going to be here for a little while? I wanted to give her back the book I borrowed from her."

"I know she's staying for something to eat. Speaking of eating…" Josef approached her.

Mackenzie smiled. "Don't take this the wrong way Josef, but can we make this fast? I have a twelve page English thesis due on Tuesday, and I'm not even half way done."

"Of course. I'm only interested in dinner tonight." he assured the young woman. Josef smiled, took Mackenzie by the hand and escorted her upstairs to one of the guest rooms.

Josef, figuring that Alana would be occupied with finding something to eat, had his own dinner and then quickly showered. He wanted to remove the stench of hospital from his otherwise clean body. After he was showered and dressed Josef went in search of the red head, who he thought was still in the kitchen. He walked into the dark, empty kitchen which smelled strongly of citrus; no Alana.

He peeked into the theater room, thinking maybe she'd decided to join the girls after all, but found that only Lydia, Autumn, Tawny, Zoe and Gretchen were watching the movie. They waved politely. Josef smiled and continued his search for Alana.

He finally found her in the office he was forced to redecorate. She was fast asleep on the couch, a pile of papers in her hand. Josef entered the room, being careful not to wake her. He began to remove the papers from her hand.

Alana jolted awake throwing them everywhere. She looked at the vampire who was eye level with her. "I wasn't sleepin'!" she insisted. "I was…" she looked down at the couch cushion beside her. "on hold with Indonesia for thirteen minutes."

Josef smiled and held out his hand to help her up. "Thirteen minutes? That's going to cost you. Why didn't you use the phone on the desk?"

Alana took Josef's hand rising from the couch. "I like me phone. Yer phone's over there." she pointed groggily.

Josef grinned and shook his head. "Maybe you should get some sleep."

"That's what I intend ta do. After I go home, try not ta fall asleep in the shower and call Mr. Takimoto. Now give me, me keys. Yer not keepin' me car." she informed him,

"I meant here. You're in no condition to drive." Josef insisted.

"Although yer new couch is very comfortable, I'd prefer me own bed, and I'm not bunkin' in the freshie dorms, but thanks." she replied lowering herself to the floor to pick up the fallen papers.

Josef too knelt down to help. "You don't have to sleep on the couch or in any of the freshies' rooms."

"Where would ye have me sleep then?" she asked looking up at him.

"Wherever you want. There's plenty of guest rooms. There's my room." he added.

Alana tilted her head and quirked a brow at the vampire. She shook her head. "It may be a wee bit cold in there Josef, especially since I sleep naked." she teased gathering the papers into a neat stack. She rose from the floor.

"So do I." replied Josef. "What a coincidence." he grinned. "I wasn't talking about my freezer room. I have a room with a bed, a bedroom."

Alana made a face. "Ye do?" she commented. "Why?" She thought for a moment. "Never mind. Don't answer that. I'm really not interested in what goes on in yer love den."

Josef chuckled. "Well you have to sleep somewhere. I'm not letting you drive home tonight."

The red head sighed and crossed her arms. She found it odd that Josef was acting concerned for her well being. She'd driven home late from the office before and he'd never even questioned it. "Out with it Josef. Not that I don't appreciate it, but what's with the sudden concern?"

"You were nice enough to save my ass with that police officer earlier. I thought I'd return the favor." he answered rising from the floor.

"Ye don't owe me enythin'. I can take care of meself." Alana replied moving to retrieve her purse from the table. "I have a million and one thin's ta do before work tomorrow, especially if the boss is plannin' on takin' some time off." She slipped her purse on her shoulder and held out her hand. "May I please have me keys?"

"I already told you, I'm not letting you drive home. You don't have to worry about work tomorrow. You're staying at the bosses' house. I'm sure he won't mind if you come in late." Josef said with a grin.

"I have ta call Mr. Takimoto and reschedule all yer business meetin's. There's that luncheon ye were supposed ta attend. Ye already RSVPed so I have ta call them."

"I haven't even decided if I'm going away yet." Josef argued, knowing very well that he had already decided he was going to take a week off to visit a friend in Andorra.

"All the more reason fer me ta go home and get some sleep. I'm goin' ta need me energy if I'm goin' ta run Kostan industries while yer gone." Alana reminded him.

"I have this new technology here. It's called a computer. I have several right here in the my house, phones too." Josef teased. "Maybe I'll just close the office tomorrow. You can work from here."

"Ye really want me ta stay?" She questioned, surprised he'd even suggest closing the office. "If ye weren't a vampire, I'd think ye were comin' down with somethin'."

Josef smiled. Part of him wanted to tell her the real reason he wanted her to stay. After the events of the day and Sarah's death the night before, he just didn't want to be alone. Josef was hardly alone with nine women living in his house at his beck and call, but he didn't want any of them; he wanted Alana. He wanted to be close enough to hear her heartbeat. Close enough to know she was safe.

"Fine. I'll stay." She finally agreed. "Where am I sleepin'?"

Josef smiled, took her by the hand and without saying a word escorted her out of the room, and up the stairs to the third floor of his house. He opened a door to one of the many rooms and brought Alana inside. The room was under decorated, cold and dark; barely lit except for the lamps that hung on the walls. In the center of the room was an industrial freezer, a shower and a place to hang clothes, but no bed.

"So this is where ye sleep?" Alana asked. She had always been curious to see where Josef retreated to after a long day at the office. "It's nice."

Josef smirked. "No, actually this is just for show." he explained.

"I can see why. Tis quite impressive." She stifled a laugh not wanting to offend the vampire. "Thanks fer showin' it ta me."

Josef again said nothing. He took Alana by the hand and brought her over to the wall where there was a panel that she assumed was used to control the temperature of the room.

"This isn't what I wanted to show you." he answered with a grin as he opened the panel to reveal a square plate of glass with the outline of a palm print etched on it.

Alana watched as the vampire pressed his hand to the plate. It lit up and opened the wall beside it. She had suspected Josef was a bit of a security freak, being a vampire he had to be, but this was something straight out of a James Bond movie.

"I want to show you something I've never shown anyone before," Josef explained. "because I trust you."

Alana adjusted her purse on her shoulder.

"I need you to trust me too, because once you go past this wall, no one can hear us, no one can see us, no one will be able to find us."

Alana laughed nervously. "Um…" she looked at the vampire. "Okay. Why not? I trust ye. Let's go live in the wall. It'll be like that Edgar Allen Poe story, except I'll have company."

Josef just shook his head. He pressed a button next to the glass panel and lifted the red head's hand, which he was still holding in his own, to the glass. "I'm not holding you prisoner. I'm just giving you access to a part of the house no one knows about. You're welcome up here anytime. I just programmed your hand print so the passage will open."

Alana looked down at her hand which was still on the hand print scanner and then back at the vampire. "No one else knows about this?" she questioned. "Not even Mick?" She was surprised that he was not only letting her in on the secret, but giving her access to it. She removed her hand from the scanner.

"No one except you and I… and, well, the contractors who built the addition." he replied.

Alana thought about what Josef just told her. He was showing her a secret passageway that led to what? Only he knew. She wanted to ask why. Why was he sharing this with her? But she wasn't sure if it would upset him. He had his reasons. Who was she to question them?

"Ladies first." Josef said with a smile moving away from the wall so that Alana could pass through. "Watch your step." he cautioned.

Alana looked at the vampire before she walked through the secret doorway, cautious of where she was stepping, as Josef had instructed.

Josef followed the red head, the wall closing behind them.

Alana stepped up onto a platform which was at the bottom of a massive staircase. She clutched her purse to her shoulder, and without turning around to look at Josef, began climbing the stairs.

"When you get to the top of the stairs, just open the door."

Alana made her way up to the landing and opened the heavy, ornately carved, double doors.

They opened to a spacious well lit room. It was a bedroom with a huge walk-in closet, lush carpeted floors and a super king sized, Tudor four poster bed with matching bed side tables. In the corner of the room there was a desk and a chair. Across the room on the wall there hung a flat screen plasma television. The whole room was decorated by someone masculine; someone who had expensive taste.

"This is yer room?" Alana asked, her eyes wide.

"This is my bedroom." Josef said proudly. "There's a bathroom through there if you'd like to shower."

"Sure." Alana said, a look of awe on her face.

"I'll get you something to wear." Josef told her disappearing through the closet doors.

Alana stood in the middle of the room, taking in her surroundings. So this was Josef's bedroom? Of course it was. It screamed Josef Kostan; from the soft carpet on the floor, to the dark red comforter on the bed. The bed, which had probably previously belonged to some royal family, looked so inviting. She wanted nothing more than to run over to it and jump right in, but she was sweaty from running around earlier, and since she was a guest in Josef's bedroom the last thing she wanted to do was dirty the sheets. Besides, there was a part of her that was really curious to see what Josef's personal bathroom looked like.

The vampire returned with an armful of clothing; one of his dress shirts, a pair of boxer shorts and white socks. "There are clean towels in the bathroom." Josef told her as he handed her the clothes.

Alana accepted Josef's clothing with a smile. "Thank ye."

"You're welcome."

She turned and walked in the direction of what she thought was the bathroom.

"That's my freezer room. The bathroom is right through there." He pointed to the door nearest to the closet.

Alana nodded, changed her direction and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her with a soft click. The bathroom was as extravagant as she'd expected it to be. The tiles on the wall were black with gold flecks, matching the marble counter top that surrounded the double sink. The floor, like the walls was tile, but instead of black and gold, it was simply white. There was a massive shower with several shower heads in the corner of the room, large enough to fit a whole football team at once. The toilet was beside the shower, hidden by a privacy wall. Clean red towels were stacked neatly on the built in shelves.

Josef walked back over to the closet in search of something comfortable to lounge in. He selected a pair of blue silk pajama pants and quickly changed into them. He then returned to the bedroom. He picked up the television remote from the bedside table and turned the television on to the Bloomberg report, muting the sound. He settled himself on the bed and laid back against the pillows, one arm above his head, one across his bare chest.

Alana set the clean clothes between the sinks on the marble counter top, and made her way to the shower. She opened the glass door, turned on the tap and watched with fascination as water cascaded down from the several large shower heads. She closed the door and began removing her clothing.

Josef, bored with what was on TV, found himself listening to the sounds Alana was making inside the bathroom. She had turned on the shower and was getting undressed. He didn't have to see her to know that she was removing her clothing piece by piece. Each item made its own distinct sound as it fell to the floor.

Josef grew frustrated thinking about the red head standing in the middle of his bathroom, naked as the day she was born. He heard the sound of delicate feet as she padded across the tile floor to the shower. The glass door, creaking softly, alerted him that Alana had stepped inside.

The red head sighed as she moved beneath the hot spray of water that rained down on her body. She tilted her head back wetting her hair and face. She turned so that her back was to the glass door of the shower and reached for the soap and wash cloth.

Josef closed his eyes listening to the soft noises Alana made. He could hear the water as it fell from the shower heads and trickled down her body. It enticed and aroused him. He opened his eyes, rose from the bed and made his way to the bathroom door. He stood in front of it, able to feel the heat within the bathroom. His hand went to the door knob as if it had a mind of it's own. He found himself turning the knob against his better judgment. 'I'm just going to make sure she's alright.' he rationalized. He opened the door, allowing some of the steam that was rising to the ceiling to escape from the bathroom. Alana was standing beneath one of the shower heads, her pale skin soapy and rosy from the temperature of the water. She stood facing away from him, her back, shoulders and perfectly rounded rear in view. Her hair, which was wet, fell down her shoulders in loose curls. He had never noticed how long it actually was. He imagined it would cover her breasts if she were facing him. He had never seen anything more captivating or beautiful in his life. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Sensing Josef was not only at the door, but was watching her shower, Alana continued to face the wall. She finished soaping herself up, and thoroughly rinsed her body. She washed her hair with Josef's shampoo and rinsed her red locks until the suds dissipated.

"Josef." Alana stated over the sound of the water. "If ye wish ta maintain the illusion of yer stealthy vampire abilities, I'd exit the bathroom now. I'm jest about finished, and I know ye wouldn't want me ta know ye were in here."

Josef, ashamed and shocked that Alana had caught him doing something as disrespectful as peeping in on her in the shower, quickly closed the bathroom door and moved swiftly back to the bedroom.

Hearing the door close, Alana chuckled softly to herself. She finished showering, turned off the water and stepped out into the steamy bathroom.

Josef sat on the bed confused by what had just happened. Alana had known all along that he was standing there. How? Why had he even peeked in on her in the first place? He made it a point to give women the respect and privacy they deserved. Sure he'd done some peeping in his younger days, but it wasn't something he did now, especially to Alana.

Alana dried off, dressed in the clothes that Josef had given her, with one tiny alteration, and wrapped her hair in a towel. She exited the bathroom and walked into the bedroom. Sensing Josef's embarrassment about being caught spying on her, she decided she wouldn't mention it. She wasn't angry with him or embarrassed. She was flattered.

Josef, who was lying on the bed watching the television, purposely had his back towards the bathroom door.

Alana walked to the other side of the bed, sat down at the edge of the mattress and looked at the vampire. "What are ye watchin'?" she asked hoping to avoid an awkward silence.

Josef slid the remote towards her. "Whatever you want to watch." he told her with a smile.

Alana took the remote, scooted back on the bed and began flipping through the channels. She could feel Josef looking at her again. She settled on a re-run of Saturday Night Live and set the remote down on the bedside table.

Josef couldn't help but steal a glance at the redhead who was sitting beside him. She was sitting on his bed, wearing his shirt. She smelled like his soap and his shampoo from showering in his bathroom. Normally, Josef did not think like a Neanderthal. He chastised Mick for being so possessive of Beth, but yet, here he was, doing the same thing with Alana, all because she was wearing his shirt, which looked very good on her.

Alana chewed her bottom lip while she watched a funny sketch between guest host Britney Spears and one of the old cast members of Saturday Night Live, Jimmy Fallon. She glanced over at Josef, who again was looking at her. "What is it Josef? Have I grown enother head and yer afraid ta tell me?" she asked removing the towel from her hair.

"No." Josef answered. "Your head is fine. It's just…you're wearing my shirt." he pointed out.

Alana looked down at the blue dress shirt she was wearing and back up at the vampire. "Aye, I am. Ye gave it ta me ta wear, didn't ye?" she questioned a bit confused.

"I thought maybe you'd want to change it into something else." he answered motioning with his hand.

"Well, I could tell ye that every time I use me magic, it drains me. Since I've been usin' it a lot lately, I'm knackered, and didn't want ta use enymore of me energy." she explained. "Which isn't a lie."

Josef watched her face as she spoke.

"The real reason is a wee bit embarrassin'." she continued her cheeks pink.

"Well?" Josef prodded, curious to know why she was wearing his shirt.

"I wanted ta wear yer shirt..." she began. "becauseIwantedtafeelclosetaye." she muttered, her words all strung together.

Josef chuckled, unable to make out the words the red head had just said. "What did you just say?" he asked.

Alana covered her face with her hands and looked down at the comforter. "Josef, I beg ye, please don't make me repeat it." she managed swallowing hard.

"I didn't hear it the first time." he reminded her.

Alana sighed and dropped her hands from her face. She turned to look at him. "I said, I'm wearin' yer shirt because I wanted ta feel close ta ye."

"Oh. Well that's fine." Josef told the red head nonchalantly, not wanting to give her anymore reason for embarrassment. He was surprised and thrilled by her answer. There was that possessive feeling again.

"Yer socks are back in yer dresser. I don't wear socks ta bed." she stated looking at the TV for a moment.

So she was wearing his shirt and his boxers. He quickly glanced down at the red head's long legs. He didn't see his boxers.

"I changed yer boxer shorts inta somethin' a little more suitable." she replied catching Josef's gaze as he looked up from her thigh. No longer embarrassed, she lifted the hem of the shirt teasingly to reveal a glimpse of something white and lacy. "I'll launder them, and change them back before I return them, of course."

Josef, seeing what Alana had changed his boxers into nearly growled as he pounced on the redhead. "Keep them." he said huskily before covering her mouth with his own.

Alana kissed the vampire back, surprised but happy by his reaction to what she was wearing. She invited his tongue into the warm depths of her mouth, kissing him hungrily. Josef continued his assault on Alana's lips, his hands moving up her body. Alana's hands roamed over Josef's pale bare back and shoulders holding onto him as they made out like a couple of hormonal teenagers.

Josef pushed the fabric of the shirt Alana was wearing up, his hand brushing against her soft creamy skin. Alana moaned softly against the vampire's mouth, relishing in the feeling of his skin against hers.

Josef, frustrated by the barrier of the shirt, quickly moved his fingers to the buttons, undoing them and pulling the fabric apart to reveal more of Alana's pale flesh.

Alana sighed contentedly as Josef moved the shirt away from her body and brought his hands to her breasts, massaging them gently. It was all so right. It felt perfect, almost fated for them to be together like this. All rational thoughts left her mind, all she could focus on was Josef and how badly she wanted him. How desperately she needed him. She was grateful and thankful that he was holding her again, kissing her again. Something that she never thought she'd get to experience after their separation so long ago. Yet, here they were.

Things between the pair were starting to get intense, too intense, Josef realized. Not that he didn't want things between them to be intense. He wanted nothing more than to give into everything he was feeling right now; to show Alana how he was feeling. It overwhelmed him.

Instead of there being the expected awkward feeling between them like new lovers usually experience, there was a sense of déjà vu; a familiar feeling. To the vampire, kissing Alana, touching Alana, being with Alana felt like coming home to something he had been away from; something he'd forgotten.

Alana raised her hand to Josef's torso pressing her palm flat against his abdomen. With urgency she moved it lower, lower, lower until she reached the silk pants he was wearing. Looking up at him, with passion in her eyes, she slid her hand beneath the waistband.

Josef separated himself from the red head. She was panting, her face was flushed, her lips swollen from his kisses, her wet hair clinging to her forehead. The shirt she wore was unbuttoned and had ridden up to expose the lacy underwear she'd turned his boxers into. "We have to stop." Josef told her, though that was the last thing he wanted at the moment.

Alana, who was breathless from their heated make out session, nodded, brought her hands to the shirt she was wearing, and began to button it up. "Right. You're right." she agreed.

"I don't want to." Josef admitted sounding a little bit whiny.

"But yer me boss and even though we've been on a date and we've kissed and ye've now seen me topless ye've decided it's wrong and inappropriate fer us ta see each other?" she questioned.

"No." Josef replied adamantly. "I don't think it's wrong or inappropriate for us to see each other. I'd like to see more of you. I really would." he eyed her appreciatively. "It's just… I'm going out of town tomorrow and I don't want to leave you like this." he explained running a hand through his hair. "I don't want you to feel like this is just a one time thing." he sighed. He wasn't explaining himself well enough.

Alana held up her hand to stop the flustered vampire. "Josef, I understand." she told him. "Ye don't need ta explain. We'll jest call it bad timin'." she replied. She hadn't wanted to stop either, but she wasn't about to tell him that. Instead she decided to change the subject. "How long are ye goin' ta be gone?"

"A week, maybe two at the most. I thought about what you said about taking some time off. I made arrangements to leave in the morning."

"Ye made arrangements ta leave in the mornin'? Ye told me earlier that ye didn't know if ye were goin' or not, and fer some reason ye wanted me ta stay here tanight." she groaned. "Josef, do ye know how much work I'm goin' ta have ta do tomorrow?" She took a deep breath.

"I already called Mr. Takimoto and explained that I will not be here for his visit. I told him that my very beautiful, very capable secretary will be overseeing our business transaction." Josef informed her. "I called and sent my regards for the luncheon with the Mayor. I also sent him a sizable donation to the city, or his daughter's new nose, or whatever he decides to do with it." he smirked.

Alana couldn't help but laugh at his comment about the shady mayor. She didn't want to be angry with Josef, especially since being so close to him made her feel so happy. Although, he'd waited til practically the last minute to tell her he was going away he had taken care of everything. "I guess I can't be mad at ye. Ye already thought of everythin'. I'm jest curious… if ye knew all this, why'd ye ask me ta stay?"

Josef smiled. "The same reason you're wearing my shirt." he confessed rising from the bed.

Alana grinned to herself, Josef's answer making her feel all warm and tingly.

The vampire walked to Alana's side of the bed. He bent down and kissed her softly. "We'll pick up where we left off when I return." he promised as he turned and walked towards his freezer room. He wanted to stay with her, to hold her until she fell asleep, but he didn't trust himself to keep his hands to himself.

"I'm lookin' forward ta it." Alana responded watching him as he walked away.

Josef paused at the door. He really needed to get into his sub zero and it wasn't because he was tired. "Goodnight Alana." he told the red head before disappearing into his freezer room.

"G'night." Alana responded. She lifted her hands to her lips which were still swollen from Josef's kisses and smiled. She just sat there for a moment on the bed thinking about what could have happened between them, what was going to happen between them when Josef returned from his trip.

She reached over to the bedside table for the remote, turned off the TV and pulled the covers back from the bed. Alana slid beneath the soft sheets which were also red, pulled the covers up and laid her head down on the pillow. She was in Josef's bed in Josef's secret bedroom, wearing Josef's shirt. It couldn't get any better than that! She closed her eyes and gave into the feeling of sleep that overcame her.

Around 3am Josef was awoken by the sound of Alana crying. Fearing something was wrong, he opened the door of his freezer, got out, put on his pants and made his way to the four poster bed she was sleeping in. Upon closer inspection he saw that Alana was having a nightmare.

"Mo Leanbh!" the red head sobbed, tears running down her cheeks. "Mo Leanbh!"

Josef climbed onto the bed, and careful not to frighten Alana, he wrapped his arms around her holding her until her sobs subsided. He wasn't sure what to make of her fitful nightmare. From the way she was crying and screaming in Gaelic, Josef had a feeling it wasn't just a nightmare, but something Alana had experienced before. It worried him.

Once he was sure she was alright, he unwrapped his arms from around her, got off the bed and retuned to his freezer room. He climbed back into his freezer, but didn't sleep. He spent the rest of the night listening to Alana's heartbeat and wondering what could have happened to cause her so much pain.


	39. The Family Man

It was noon the following day before Beth was to be released from the hospital. Though Mick had stayed with her through the night, Beth had managed to convince him to go home at around seven AM to shower, get some breakfast and some much needed freezer time. He would return at eleven forty-five AM to pick her up.

Around nine o'clock, just as Beth was about to fall asleep, she heard a very distinct female voice echoing down the hallway.

"Beth Turner! I want to see her now!"

"Are you friend or family?"

"I'm more than either of those. I am her boss! Now where is she?"

Beth chuckled to herself as she heard the click clack of Maureen's heels coming down the hall towards her room.

"Miss! Miss, you have to have a visitor's ID to go back there!" The day nurse looked over at a security guard who was doing nothing but shaking his head and laughing. She gave him a dirty look, rushed over to the nurses station, grabbed the baseball bat that the hospital allowed them to have for security issues and took off after the unwanted visitor.

Maureen made her way down the hallway opening doors and poking her head inside in search of her star reporter.

Beth spotted her boss across the hallway. "Mo, I'm in here." She called to her.

"Beth Turner! What the hell are you doing here?" she asked as she stepped into the room, acting as if she owned the place. On her heels was Rhonda, the day shift nurse looking very frustrated.

"It's okay Rhonda, Maureen is my boss. I don't mind her being here." Beth assured the nurse who was holding the baseball bat.

Rhonda sighed in relief and shook her head. "You're braver than I am. If she were coming to visit me, I'd have her barred from the hospital." She then abruptly turned and walked away.

"Hmph. If I were her boss she'd be fired!" Maureen informed Beth. "Now, would you care to explain why you're in the hospital? I got a very vague phone call from that sexy man of yours this morning, telling me that you wouldn't be into work for a few days because you were in the hospital. That's it! No explanation, no details!" Maureen then plopped down in the chair next to Beth's bed. She grabbed a half eaten cinnamon roll off of her tray and began eating it.

"I'm fine Mo. I won't be out of work for long. I just have a concussion. No big deal." Beth told her nonchalantly.

"A concussion? And how exactly did that happen?" she asked through a mouthful of food.

"Well, what have you heard about that story I was working on?" Beth asked. She still didn't know what explanation Mick and the cleaner had come up with for the media.

"Plenty! It's all over the news! That Hayden kid flipped his lid and went on a killing spree. Cheerleaders, coaches, a teacher even his own father. He's still at large too! Oh, and they say he attacked an unidentified woman…" Beth nodded her head as it finally dawned on Mo. "Oh! Good God Beth! It was you?"

"Yes, unfortunately." Beth replied. "I'm sorry I didn't get you the story." she added bitterly. After all it had been HER story. She hated the idea of someone else covering it and her becoming a victim.

"Are you kidding me? This is gold! No one knows who the injured woman is. Buzzwire will be the only news source with your exclusive story. I want details girl! You write it up and don't leave out a thing! Oh, and make sure you let the waterworks go when we get you on camera."

Beth rolled her eyes. "Sure, I'm glad I could help."

Maureen stood and looked down at Beth. "How long will it take you to recover from this?"

"Not long. A few days I guess."

"Good. I expect a full report when you come back to work." Mo informed the blonde rising from her chair.

"Mo, hold on, I need to talk to you about something." she sighed and looked at her boss.

Mo sat back down a serious look on her face. "Uh-oh. I know that look."

"Remember that little conversation we had yesterday?" Beth began.

Maureen sighed. "Oh no. Please tell me you did not go and get yourself knocked up!"

"Fraid so." Beth replied with a smile.

"Alright, we'll talk about it when you get better." Maureen assured Beth as she rose from the chair again. "We'll figure something out. How far along are you? We can hide you behind props no one will know…"

"I think we need to talk about it now Maureen." Beth interrupted.

"Am I going to have to sit down again, because I'm not as young as I used to be." Maureen smiled.

"I can't be covering dangerous stories anymore." Beth informed her boss.

"Well of course you can't. You're pregnant. Buzzwire would be liable if anything happened to you."

"Thanks." Beth muttered sarcastically.

"So you'll do some fluff pieces until the baby's 'll take your maternity leave, and then when you're done mommying, you'll get back out in the field." Maureen insisted.

"Maureen you and I both know how much I hate doing fluff pieces, and I don't think I'm going to just be able to leave my child at home and come back to work full time. I haven't really had time to think about it, but I'm not sure…"

"You haven't even had time to think about it? Then why are we having this discussion Beth?" Maureen asked, a confused look on her face. "You must have been bumped pretty hard on the head, because the Beth Turner I know, wouldn't even be thinking about not coming back to work." she argued.

Beth brought her hand to her head and sighed. "Maureen, there's no easy way to say this..."

"Oh Beth, don't do this to me." Maureen replied her tone changing. "What is it you want? More money? Do you want an editor position? I can give you an editor position." she bargained.

"I don't want more money Maureen, and I definitely don't want more work. My priorities have changed. I have to think about more than just me now." Beth explained.

"You know that if you quit, you're going to regret it." Mo reminded the blonde. "You are not going to be happy at home with a baby on your shoulder."

Beth shrugged. "I've never done it. So how do I know? Maybe I'll enjoy it so much, I won't ever think about going back to work."

"You're crazy!" Maureen laughed. "I'm going to allow you to use all the vacation time you've accumulated, so I can keep you on the pay roll. Your interview for the student murders story will be your last report for awhile. Of course, I'll have to find someone to replace you temporarily."

"I'm not doing the interview Maureen. I'm not a victim, and I will not act like one on camera for ratings." Beth replied adamantly.

"I'm going to pretend this is hormones, so you're forgiven for coping a 'tude with me." Maureen motioned with her hand. "When you change your mind about coming back to work, the door will be open, your job will be waiting for you."

"I appreciate it Maureen but…"

"It will be waiting for you." Maureen replied before turning and walking out of the room.

Beth sighed and grabbed her cell phone from the table near the bed. She thumbed though her contacts list and pressed the entry she wanted to call. She brought the phone to her ear, listening to it ring a few times before the caller answered.

"G'mornin' Beth!" Alana answered cheerily.

"Alana, I just quit my job." Beth replied.

"That's brilliant! Ye want enother one? I need someone ta be me while I'm bein' Josef fer a week er two."

Beth took a deep breath and began crying. "I just quit my job." she sobbed.

"Oh there, there now. It's okay. Don't ye be cryin'. Let's see now… What can I say ta take yer mind off of it? Oh, I know! I almost slept with Josef last night." The red head announced.

"What?" Beth asked in between sobs.

"Ah-ha! See, that got yer attention!" Alana laughed.

"What do you mean you almost slept with Josef last night?"

"I thought it was pretty clear. Would ye like me ta explain it ta ye?" The Irish woman asked her friend. "Ye see Beth, when a girl witch likes a boy vampire very, very much…"

Beth laughed interrupting her. "No, that won't be necessary. I think I know what you mean."

"Aren't ye glad ye called me. I was jest thinkin' about ye. I was goin' ta call ye ta see how yer evenin' went and how Mick took the news."

"I slept well, thank you." Beth replied.

"Beth…" Alana said her friend's name with warning. "Ye still didn't tell him?"

"I tried…" the blonde answered. "It didn't go so well."

"I'm not real big on subtlety so if that's what yer goin' fer yer outta luck. If it were me, I'd jest tell him." Alana explained.

"I can't just blurt it out Alana." Beth insisted.

"Do ye need moral support? Do ye need me ta be there, because if he starts sayin' thin's ye don't like, I can put a stop ta that." she reminded her friend. "I'm very persuasive."

"Thanks Alana, but I think I need to do it alone, just Mick and I."

"DOES this LOOK like a SPREADSHEET ta ye?!" Alana shouted suddenly on the other side of the line. She turned her attention back to Beth. "I apologize. I have a temp here, a very incompetent one. Josef doesn't know how lucky he is ta have me."

"I called at a bad time. I'm sorry you're busy." Beth apologized.

"No, this is normal. Yer not keepin' me from enythin'. Tis actually a slow day. I've only fifteen conference calls."

"Only fifteen? That's a slow day?" Beth commented with a laugh.

"Beth, jest tell him. It's goin' ta be fine. Everythin' will be fine. If I didn't think so, I'd tell ye. Jest sit down and talk ta Mick. Ye love him. He loves ye. The words will come. Everythin' will be alright." the red head assured her friend.

Beth took a deep breath. "I want to speak to Josef first. There are some things I need to know. You said that he's out of town for awhile, but can he be reached?"

"He didn't leave me much information. He did leave me a rose on me pillow this mornin'.'" she informed her friend giddily. "But no number where he can be reached. I had ta get his flight reservations from his itinerary. He's goin' ta be in the air fer quite a while. Is it somethin' I can help ye with? After all, I am Josef right now. I'm even sittin' in his office chair with me feet up on his desk; which he hates." she couldn't hide the smile in her voice.

The blonde sighed. "I was hoping to talk to him about something he said last night. I kind of got the impression that I'm not the only person that has been in this situation. It's silly, I know. I just wanted more information."

Alana stopped and began shouting again. "Ye, short man in the Men's Warehouse suit, OUT with ye! Hold all me calls. I do not want ta be disturbed."

"But Miss Dawson, Mr. Riesen is in the lobby waiting to speak with you."

"Charles, he made me wait fer over an hour this mornin', it's not professional. Now it's his turn." Alana told her assistant as she shooed him from the office. She locked the door behind him and then returned to Josef's desk. "Beth, I might be able ta answer some of yer questions."

"So you know if it's happened before? Because last night when I asked Mick about it, he didn't seem to have any clue what I was talking about."

"Aye, I know a lot of thin's." Alana stated. "It doesn't surprise me that he doesn't know. Tis not exactly common knowledge." The red head explained. "Those who know; we don't talk about it much, but I'll tell ye what I do know."

"Anything you can tell me Alana, I'd appreciate it." Beth told her friend honestly.

"Ta me knowledge, a vampire\human pregnancy happened only once before. Twas a very, very long time ago. I don't know exactly how it came ta be. I know the father. He's a most gentle and lovin' sort. A better man or vampire I've never known."

Beth could tell that Alana was very fond of the man from the way she spoke about him.

"I never met the mother, but I was told she wasn't turned. She lived out her human life." Alana continued.

Beth sat on the hospital bed, phone to her ear, listening intently to everything Alana had to say.

"I've met the child. He's absolutely wonderful! He grew to be a fine youn' man, and if me calculations are correct, he's about two hundred and fourteen years old now."

"That's a lot of information." Beth replied taking a deep breath. "The child is a vampire?" she managed to ask.

"The child is half vampire. The only one of his kind, until now." she chuckled. "His name is Nathaniel."

"How do you know all this? When you say it was a very, very long time ago… How long are we talking about here?" Beth babbled firing off question after question.

Alana took a deep breath. "The vampire that fathered the child, is a very dear friend of mine. He's like me Da really. I met him years ago when I was much younger and jest learnin' the ways of me magic. I used ta be able ta travel through time. I…" Alana trailed off. "Let's jest say I got meself inta a bit of trouble and Darvanian saw me through it."

"This Nathaniel, do you have any way of getting in touch with him or his father? Darvanian is he still…?" Beth wondered aloud. She swallowed hard. With everything Alana told her, came more questions. "I'd like to know the circumstances. I have a million things I'd like to ask them."

"It would take some doin', but aye, it's possible. I haven't seen them in years. I haven't a baldy where they may be." Alana explained.

"But you could find them?" Beth asked overwhelmed with emotion.

"I've always been able ta find them before. I'll move heaven and earth if I have ta. But Beth, I really think ye need ta be talkin' ta Mick about this first."

"I know, I've only just found out that I'm going to be a mother. I haven't even told the father yet! I'm already screwing up my child's life." Beth told her friend close to tears again.

"Beth, slow down. Ye haven't done enythin' wrong. Ye jest found out that yer pregnant and yer already puttin' the galya first, ye quit yer job fer pity sakes. How's that screwin' up yer child's life?"

"I don't know what to do. What if I do something wrong? What if I eat the wrong thing? I don't know what to expect. What if something happens to the baby? What if the baby's not normal? I'm terrified." Beth confessed.

"From what I know about Nathaniel, yer galya won't be normal, he or she will be extraordinary." Alana informed Beth happily.

Beth sat quiet for a moment, letting what Alana had said sink in.

BANG BANG BANG! Someone pounded on the door to Josef's office.

"WHAT do ye WANT?!" Alana shouted walking to the door. She opened it to reveal another one of Josef's employees, looking confused. "What?" she asked.

Beth heard some mumbling over the line and more shouting.

"Apparently we have a crisis here at Kostan Industries! The copy machine's out of toner and the college kids, that Josef employs, aren't through copyin' their arses!" The red head groaned. "I blame this behavior on their parents. Tis all the music they listened ta in the eighties!" She covered the phone with her hand and shouted. "I'm comin' out this door in five bleedin' minutes. If I catch eny of ye on facebook, yer goin' ta get it! I've seen what ye write about me, and I don't appreciate it! Ye know everyone can read what's on yer wall!" she sighed and uncovered the phone. "Wow, I really am turnin' inta Josef. I'm sorry Beth. I have ta go, but if ye need me fer enythin', please don't hesitate ta call. I'll get back ta ye as soon as I'm done turnin' the college kids inta goats."

Beth chuckled. "Sounds like it's going to be an interesting day at the office."

"Ha! It always is. Ye don't worry about enythin', and once ye get it all sorted out, please consider comin' here and helpin' me. I promise not ta yell at ye. Ye can copy yer arse all day long if ye like! All these college kids are supposed ta be in the mail room, but since Josef's gone THEY'RE UP HERE HAVIN' A PARTY!" she shouted out the door again. She heard a crash followed by an 'Oh. Shit.' and took a deep breath. "I have ta go kill someone. Call me later." the red head said before ending the call.

Beth pressed 'End' on her cell phone, and set it on the table. She laid back against her pillows, thinking about what Alana had said. Maybe she was right. Maybe Mick would take the news well, and it wouldn't even require a lengthy explanation, especially since she planned on telling him it had happened before. She decided she would tell Mick their happy news that night, over a romantic dinner.

At twelve AM Parisian time, Josef's private jet landed in France just outside of Versailles. A change of plans had him rerouting his flight from it's original destination of Andorra. He got into a car which would take him to Versailles where he would, as he decided earlier on the plane, get the information he needed from his 'family' and get home.

He not only had his business waiting back in LA, he had a sexy, sassy, little, red head back home, who he couldn't stop thinking about. He had left her with very little explanation of where he was going. Part of him wanted to tell her that he wasn't going off somewhere to grieve for Sarah. He didn't need time off to grieve for his lost love. He'd done enough grieving over the years.

He was there, in cold, wet, France, in the middle of April, for another reason. Beth, his best friend's girlfriend, was pregnant with a child that may or may not be half vampire; something that was well, ridiculous. It was impossible; which was exactly what he was expecting to hear from the man, who for all intents and purposes, was his father.

True, it had happened one time, but according to Darvainian, his sire, it was a fluke; something that could never happen again. At least that is what Darvainian had told him when he had approached his 'father' about wanting to have a child of his own. Vampires could not have children. That was it, case closed. Still, it had happened; Nathaniel was proof of that.

Nathaniel, the two hundred fourteen year old, half human, half vampire being, was the exception to that rule. According to Darvainian, Nathaniel was just a child when he found him in France, abandoned by his family. He brought the child to safety, and after spending some time with him, discovered that he was not human. He was the product of a vampire\human relationship. The child, who Darvainian named and raised as his own, was gifted with special vampire abilities, but his body did not require blood the same way a vampire's did.

Josef's mood was very quickly going from bad to worse. He hated the rain, his eight hundred and fifty dollar designer shoes were muddy and he wanted to call Alana, but could get no signal on his blackberry yet. The prospect of seeing his family wasn't exactly something he was looking forward to either. It wasn't that he didn't care about them, or even that he didn't like them. He had always been very fond of Darvainian. After all, he had saved Josef from death, making him a vampire instead of letting him perish in a massive fire that had wiped out the rest of his tiny village in Derbyshire, England. In fact, Josef was the only human Darvainian had ever turned. There was no one else that Josef respected or admired more.

The problem was Nathaniel. Not Nathaniel himself. Josef's younger 'brother' was, by all accounts, a very good and genuine man. He was always exceptionally kind to everyone. Josef wasn't even sure Nathaniel was able to feel negative emotions at all. Anyone who had ever met him had been immediately drawn to him. Every human and vampire alike who Nathaniel had ever come in contact with, wanted nothing more than to be around him. Nathaniel was the golden boy; the good son. That was the root of the problem.

On the rare occasions when Josef visited his family he left feeling like a disappointment. He was the son who couldn't get his own life together, the one who was just shy of being good enough. Darvainian had never given him any reason to feel this way. He never compared his children. Josef knew that his father was always more than pleased to see him. He supposed he may even miss him, but Josef could not stand feeling inferior to anyone, most of all his perfectly angelic brother.

Going to his brother's home was not Josef's idea, but Darvainian, who normally lived in Andorra, was staying with Nathaniel in Versailles for awhile to escape the winter tourists. That was the only reason Josef was now heading there as well.

Just as the car pulled into the long driveway of his brother's quaint cottage, Josef's blackberry beeped, alerting him that he now had not only a signal to make calls, but internet access as well. Josef checked his email and was surprised to see that Alana had written on his facebook wall.

He read her comment quickly, which was something about wanting to know if it was okay to kill the person who broke the copy machine. He gave her his permission. Those copy machines didn't pay for themselves. He then noticed something else she had written on her own wall. He smiled when he read it: 'Alana Dawson is missin' Josef, but don't eny of ye be tellin' him that.' He, of course, missed her too. He told her so, replying to her message, in which he also reminded her that everyone, including him, could see what was written on her wall.

Because Alana was busy running the office and having a conversation with her friend Angela, and because he was about to get out of the car, he started to wrap up their short conversation. Alana commented back to the vampire that she was holding down the fort there in LA, and that she was waiting on him to keep a certain promise he'd made to her. Josef made sure to tell her that he always kept his promises, and that he'd see her soon. Soon couldn't come fast enough.

Josef got out of the car, black berry still in hand, and walked up to the front stairs where he was greeted by his brother Nathaniel.

Nathaniel stood 6ft 4 inches tall in the doorway of his home. He was wearing a vintage t-shirt, worn looking jeans and sneakers. His jet black hair was hanging in his face like the last time Josef had seen him. His crystal blue eyes were lit up with excitement.

"Josef, brother, it's so good to see you." he moved to hug him.

Josef moved away. He was not in the mood for a hug from his brother. "Yeah, yeah. Nice to see you too, Golden Boy." the vampire replied sarcastically, turning his attention back to his black berry.

Nathaniel, saddened by his brother's reaction to his greeting, stepped aside so that he could enter his home. "You seem to be very concerned by what is on your phone." the dark haired man noticed. "Are you in the middle of a big deal?" he asked with genuine interest.

Josef made a face as he walked past the younger man. "No, I'm changing my relationship status on facebook." he replied.

Nathaniel's angelic face brightened. "You're changing your relationship status on your facebook? Did you get married, Josef? Is that why you're here? Father will be so pleased to hear this." he told the vampire as he closed the front door.

Josef turned and looked at his brother. "No, I didn't get married. Not all of us have the luxury of being able to settle down and have a wife and kids." he remarked slipping his phone back into his pocket.

"Oh." Nathaniel replied softly. "Can I get you something to drink? You must be quite hungry after your flight. Since Father has been staying here, I have been keeping a selection of refreshments." he explained as they walked into the modest, simply decorated living room.

Josef smiled. "Sure, I'll take whatever is available." He'd been there for less than a minute, and already his brother was offering him blood. Maybe his visit wouldn't be so bad after all.

Nathaniel smiled at Josef. "Have a seat." he instructed the vampire, motioning to the large ragged sofa in the center of the room. "I'll be right back."

Josef lowered himself onto the couch which sunk under his weight. He shifted a little trying to make himself comfortable.

"Josef, my son." Darvainian, the hazel eyed, dark haired vampire of average height and weight, greeted with open arms as he walked into the room.

Josef rose from the sofa out of respect for the man who was like a father to him.

"Darvainian." he replied with a smile.

Darvainian, Josef's six hundred and seventy four year old sire crossed the room to his son and wrapped his arms around him in welcome. Josef hugged the older vampire back. Unlike Nathaniel, Darvainian would have been hurt if Josef refused him a hug.

After a moment, Darvainian released his older son and motioned for him to join him on the couch the younger vampire had been sitting on earlier. Josef sat down beside the dark haired vampire. It'd been three decades since they'd sat face to face.

"I am so pleased to see you Josef. It's been far too long. I want to hear about everything that you've been up to." Darvainian insisted sounding like a typical proud parent.

Josef sighed. "There's not much to tell."

"Well there must be something to tell. It's been thirty years." Darvainian replied. "Are you still in Los Angeles? Any special young women in your life? Are you staying out of trouble" he asked with a laugh.

Josef chuckled. "I'm still in Los Angeles. I am the CEO of my own company, Kostan Industries."

"Oh? That's wonderful Josef! You have your own company! I always knew you should. You were always so good with money." Darvainian smiled.

"I'm currently seeing a beautiful red head, who also happens to be my secretary."

"Well it's nice to see you're staying out of trouble." The older vampire laughed. "That's splendid! I hope I get to meet the young woman someday. Tell me, what is she like?" he prodded.

"She is like no one I have ever known before." Josef answered. "But yet, I feel like I've known her for years."

"The way you speak of her; she must be very special to you." Darvainian noted.

Josef grinned. "She is. Her name is Alana Dawson. She's a bit eccentric, but most people in California are. She's feisty and intelligent, strong, stubborn, independent…" he found himself smiling just thinking about her.

"What did you say her name was?" Darvainian asked, interrupting his obviously love sick son.

"Alana Dawson." Josef repeated giving the elder vampire a questioning look.

"Alana. That's not a real common name." Darvainian pointed out.

"Well, not in Los Angeles, but where her family's from in Ireland…" Josef argued.

"You say she's a red head?" the elder vampire questioned.

Josef nodded. "Yes, do you know her?" he asked flatly. He was suddenly concerned that somehow they were related, and he'd come very close to sleeping with his sister.

"Well," Darvainian said with a grin. "I knew an Alana, but it's been years since I've seen her." Sensing his son's discomfort he added. "Don't worry Josef, you are not related."

Josef sighed in relief.

"I suspect that she may be of relation to the person I knew. The description you've given certainly sounds familiar."

"I have a picture of her on my phone." Josef replied. He took his black berry out of his pocket, and pulled up a photo of Alana from a business trip to Spain last year. He showed the screen to his father. "This is Alana." he said proudly.

Darvainian couldn't help but smile as he instantly recognized the woman in the photo as Alana MacCreary, a young woman he'd met in 1628.

"Is she who you were thinking of?" Josef asked noticing the smile on Darvainian's face.

"She's very beautiful, Josef. I give you two my blessing, should you decide to settle down."

Nathaniel returned to the living room carrying a tray with three glasses on it. He set the tray down on the scratched, water stained coffee table, and handed a glass of blood to Josef, and one to his father. He glanced at the picture on Josef's phone.

"Is that the woman you changed your relationship status on facebook for?" he asked his older brother.

Josef accepted the glass, giving his brother a strange look. "Yes, I thought you said you had refreshments. I assumed you'd be coming back in here with a twenty-four year old blonde."

"Josef, I know you are accustomed to your own life style, but while you are here, you will just have to eat what is offered." Darvainian informed the younger vampire. "It's not all that bad. It's fresh; just not as fresh as you are used to."

Josef managed a polite smile and took a sip from his glass. Sometimes it was hard to believe that he was related to these people.

Nathaniel lifted his own glass from the tray, which of course was not filled with blood, like his father's and brother's. "So Josef, I have to say I was very surprised when you called. I haven't seen you in some time, and since you've declined all my past offers to visit…"

"I'm here now aren't I?" Josef interrupted.

Nathaniel nodded. "Yes." he replied. "Yes you are."

"I need to speak to you about something, Darvainian." Josef told the vampire, a serious expression on his face. "In private." he added glancing at Nathaniel.

Darvainian sighed, recognizing the look on his older son's face. "Oh, I see." he turned to Nathaniel. "Would you mind if Josef and I spoke in the den?"

Nathaniel nodded. "I have to check on something in the kitchen anyway." the dark haired man answered rising from the sofa. He smiled at his brother and father and walked out of the room .

"Nathaniel is a gifted chef. He owns a restaurant in town. He spends most of his free time cooking. It's a shame we cannot eat any of it. It always smells so delicious."

"A real shame." Josef agreed sarcastically.

Darvainian sighed, sat back against the couch cushions and looked at Josef. "Alright, go on. I'm ready for it."

Josef gave his father a strange look. "You're ready for what? You don't even know what I'm going to say."

"I know you Josef. You're here to talk about having a child again. I told you before it's impossible. I'm sorry. Nathaniel is…"

"Special. Yeah, I know. Protect Nathaniel. Don't tell anyone about Nathaniel. You keep reminding me." the younger vampire replied bitterly. "I'm not here about me. This has nothing to do with me. I just need some information."

"Alright son. I apologize. I'll be happy to provide you with any information that I can." Darvainian said with a smile.

"If, and I'm talking hypothetically here, if a human was ever able to become pregnant with a vampire's child again," he took a deep breath. "what would that mean for the human? Is it dangerous?" Josef questioned.

Darvainian sighed again. "It's not something I recommend. Hypothetically, every woman is different; there is always risk of complications, but that's true of any pregnancy."

Josef listened intently to what Darvainian had to say.

"You should not be worrying yourself with this. A vampire has not been able to conceive with a human since Nathaniel." The older vampire assured him.

Nathaniel stood in the hallway listening to his father's and brother's conversation. The last time Josef had come to them, he had asked Darvainian how he could have a child, but not because he'd wanted to settle down and have a family. It was clear that he'd wanted a baby just so he could say he had one. A one of a kind; like so many of his possessions. He had even enlisted the help of the women he employed to make it happen. He'd offered the first one to become pregnant a substantial amount of money. This time, although the topic of conversation was the same, Nathaniel could tell that Josef's inquiry was for a different reason.

"But if it did happen? I mean it could happen. It has happened before." Josef tried. He really did not want to return to Los Angeles with the knowledge that Beth was lying about her child's parentage. He wasn't even sure what he'd do with the information. He couldn't tell his best friend that his girlfriend, who he loved more than life itself, had cheated on him.

"Is there something you are not telling me Josef?" Darvainian prodded.

Josef sat for a moment trying to decide whether or not he should tell him about Mick and Beth's situation.

"Do you have reason to believe you may have conceived a child with a human? Because I warn you Josef, this will not end well." Darvainian advised.

Josef rose from the sofa, setting his glass on the table. "Thank you Darvainian. That's all I needed to know." he told his father as he turned to leave.

"Josef, please don't go." the elder vampire pleaded rising from the couch as well. "I'm sorry if I upset you. It's never been my intention. I only want what's best for you. I don't want to see you hurt again. The woman who tricked you the last time…"

"I won't get fooled again." Josef assured his sire as he walked through the living room. He paused at the entrance way. "This is different. Besides, it was only hypothetical."

"Josef, please do not leave in anger. I am going back to Andorra tomorrow. Come with me. We can discuss this further there."

"There's nothing left to discuss." Josef remarked. "I have to get back to work and my life in Los Angeles."

"When will I see you again?" Darvainian questioned, disappointed that Josef was not able to stay for a longer visit.

Josef shrugged. "I don't know. I was lucky to get away at all as it is."

"Perhaps I could come visit you in Los Angeles." Darvainian tried.

"You wouldn't like it there. It's crowded… noisy." the younger vampire replied as he walked to the front door. "I'll visit again when I can." he opened the door.

Darvainian watched as his older son walked away again. It was always the same. He only came around when he wanted something, but didn't stick around long enough to get what he needed. "Have a safe trip." he told him as he disappeared through the door.

Nathaniel sat on the front steps watching the rain. He looked up at his brother as he came outside. "I love the rain. Don't you? It has the ability to wash away everything and make it clean and new again."

"Yeah, so does laundry detergent." Josef replied sarcastically.

Nathaniel laughed at his brother's comment. "You have a point there. Perhaps I am not as deep and philosophical as everyone thinks." He smiled at the vampire. "Which you already knew. You never did allow me to get away with mindless chatter."

"Mindless chatter is pointless." Josef remarked. "If you have something to say, just say it."

Nathaniel sighed and rose from the stairs. "Why is it always the same every time we see you? You come in and leave in a huff. It upsets Father, and it saddens me. You've only been here half an hour, and already you are leaving. I know you do not care for sappy emotional scenes, but you are my brother and I miss you."

"Can we talk about this some other time, Golden Boy? I have to get back to Los Angeles."

Nathaniel shook his head. "Go if you must, but I need to ask you one more question first."

Josef sighed. "Sure, go ahead. I've only lost a day already."

"It's no secret how much you dislike me. So, I have to know, why have you been trying all these years to have a child who you know would be like me; only half vampire and not nearly good enough."

"You think you're the one who's not good enough?" Josef chuckled. "You're Darvainian's favorite. You're the golden child."

"Father does not see it that way. There is so much that you do not know Josef; things that I think you should." The dark haired man turned and began walking away. "Have a safe trip home. Please do not let it be thirty years before we see you again." Nathaniel said as he went back into the house.

Josef got back into the car, that was still parked in front of the cottage, and instructed the driver to take him back to the airstrip where his plane was waiting.

Nathaniel watched from the front window as Josef's car drove away, a single tear running down his cheek. He turned away from the window and joined his father who was still seated in the living room. "He was different this time Father."

Darvainian nodded. "Yes, there's something that he's not telling us."

"Do you suppose that it has happened again? Another child of human and vampire has been conceived?" Nathaniel asked.

"It's not entirely impossible, but someone would have had to have used the compound." Darvainian looked down at his hands. He had recently given the Duvall family his permission to work on replicating the compound.

"Why have you kept so many secrets from Josef for all these years?" the dark haired man wondered aloud.

Darvainian chuckled half heartedly. "You know why." he told his son. "It has been to keep you safe. I've kept the compound a secret because many vampires would see it as a threat; a way to make them vulnerable to death. If I thought Josef truly wanted to settle down and have a real family of his own, I would have gladly shared it with him. He has only ever wanted a child to covet as the ultimate possession; something no one else has, not to love as a child should be loved."

"I believe he has changed Father. I believe Alana is changing him. Do you think it could be her?" Nathaniel asked.

Darvainian laughed. "Wouldn't that be something? I honestly don't know what to think. If it is Alana, I'm sure we will be hearing from her soon."

"Father, if it has happened, there is a woman somewhere who needs our protection." Nathaniel reminded the vampire. As Nathaniel spoke, the phone rang.

Beth was annoyed. She had been home from the hospital for a few hours. Although she was happy to be at home, in her own pajamas, lying in her own bed, Mick was driving her crazy.

It started the minute they pulled up to their apartment. When he insisted that he carry her upstairs; that was fine. She was exhausted, and the idea of being carried sounded well, nice. Who was she to protest?

Mick carried her, not only up to the apartment, but all the way upstairs to their bedroom, where he instructed her to rest, relax and not to worry about a thing. Resting and relaxing sounded great to Beth, but he couldn't keep her from worrying, no matter how hard he tried. She had a lot on her mind, like telling Mick that he was going to be a father.

Beth tried to keep her mind off of everything by watching the TV that Mick had been nice enough to bring up from downstairs, but it seemed that babies were everywhere on television that afternoon. She surfed the channels, until the afternoon news came on, only to have the remote taken out of her hand with a strong suggestion from Mick that she should probably watch something else. He flipped through the channels until he found her something that he decided was less stressful to watch; a daytime talk show. Beth didn't want to watch a daytime talk show, but she appreciated his concern for her well being.

At four o'clock Mick decided Beth was hungry and disappeared downstairs for a few minutes to make her a sandwich that she didn't want. She could tolerate him making a sandwich for her. His absence allowed her to finally change the channel back to the news, but by then the news was over, and the only thing left to watch were soaps. She turned off the television in disgust, and decided to go downstairs to get her laptop. Thanks to the internet, she could get the news anytime.

She hadn't even made it to the bottom of the stairs before Mick had her over his shoulder, and brought her back to their room. He put her back in bed with strict instructions not to move. That was the final straw.

Mick sat at the edge of the bed watching her as if she were about to burst into flames.

"Mick." Beth said his name with annoyance. "You're staring at me. Cut it out."

"Oh. I am?" Mick questioned stupidly. "I'm sorry." He smiled and scooted closer to her. For some reason he felt the need to be more protective of her than usual.

Beth sighed and rolled her eyes at the vampire.

"Are you feeling alright? Can I get you anything?" Mick asked.

"I'm fine. I don't need anything." She took a breath. "No, you know what? I would like something. Some space. You've been treating me like a china doll since I came home." Beth helpfully pointed out.

"Am I hovering again?"

She shot him a look. "I love you Mick, but you're acting like a helicopter."

"I love you too. Do you still want your laptop? I figured that's what you came downstairs for." he asked rising from the bed.

"Why, so you can take it from me and tell me I might poke my eye out with it?"

"How do you poke your eye out with a laptop?" He replied.

"UGH!" she groaned. "You're like this now…" She took a deep breath thinking about how he was going to be once she told him she was pregnant. "Is this how living with you is going to be? Are you going to constantly be worrying about me, sitting close to me to make sure I'm breathing the right way? Because if it is Mick, I'm moving back into my own apartment."

"No." Mick answered. "Beth don't do that. I'm sorry. You almost died yesterday. I guess it just scared me." He sat back down, but this time, he sat down on his side of the bed.

Beth moved so that she was beside the vampire. She took his hand in hers. "It scared me too Mick, and I already told you I'd be more careful. You don't have to worry about me. You don't have to hold me prisoner in this room."

"I'm not holding you prisoner. I just thought you should stay off your feet. The doctor told me you'd probably have a headache and be dizzy for a few days. You don't want to fall down those stairs, trust me."

"Okay truce. I'll stay off my feet, but I want to watch the news. As an American I have a right to know what's going on in the world." she informed him with a smirk.

"I just didn't want it to upset you." Mick explained. "The story that the cleaner came up with…"

"If it upsets me Mick, I'll just turn it off." the blonde assured him. She already knew the story that the cleaner had come up with. She'd heard it from Maureen earlier.

Mick kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry for treating you like a prisoner."

"I was exaggerating Mick. I doubt anyone at San Quentin gets waited on hand and foot." she said with a smile.

"Speaking of being waited on hand and foot. I made you a sandwich." he paused. "For when you're hungry."

"Thank you," she told him with a smile. "but I don't really have much of an appetite. I'm still pretty nauseas from the concussion." she fibbed knowing well that it wasn't the concussion that was causing her nausea. "I could eat some toast, maybe." She looked up at the vampire her eyes pleading.

"I never got the chance to buy a toaster." Mick stated. "I could go get one."

"Oh no Mick, that's okay. You don't have to go out and get me a toaster. I could just eat bread with butter. It's the same thing." she replied hoping he'd take the hint and go buy her one. She just needed to get him out of the apartment long enough for her to figure out how she was going to tell him about the baby.

Mick rose from the bed. "If it's toast the lady wants, then it's toast she shall get." he told Beth with a smile. "I'll go buy a toaster. I won't be gone long. If you need anything…."

"I'll be fine Mick." Beth assured him.

Mick grabbed his jacket from the arm chair in the corner of the room. He put it on, and slipped his hand in the pocket making sure his keys were where he'd left them earlier. "Do you need anything else while I'm out?"

Beth shook her head. "Just the toaster, a musical toaster if you can find one. Disney makes them. I had this one at my mom's when I still lived at home. It was Winnie the Pooh, and it played the Winnie the Pooh theme song when the toast was done."

"You want a musical toaster?" Mick asked quirking a brow at his girlfriend. "I thought that toasters just toasted bread?"

"Yes, but the Disney toasters not only toast the bread, they have the imprint of the character's faces on the toast when it's done."

"Okay." Mick said with a laugh as he leaned down to give Beth a kiss. "I will be back soon, with your musical toaster."

Beth kissed him back. "Thank you. I love you." She pulled him down for another kiss.

"I love you too Beth." the vampire replied kissing her back. He released her after a few moments and walked to the door of the bedroom. "Call me if you need anything. I'll have my cell phone."

"I will." she promised him with a nod.

He smiled at her one last time, before quickly disappearing down the stairs, and out the front door.

After she heard the front door close, Beth waited ten minutes before she picked up the phone and called Alana. She had to be sure that Mick was really gone. She didn't want him to hear what she going to tell the red head.

Beth dialed Alana's number and waited, with baited breath, for her to pick up the phone.

"私は夕食上のkaraokeを好むようにヨセフに言う" Alana answered in her Irish accent.

"I understood karaoke, but you lost me on the rest." Beth replied with a laugh.

"Oh, Beth. Yer not a Japanese man." she giggled. "Hold on jest a moment. I am on two phones at once." the frazzled red head explained.

"Sure." Beth answered. She heard more of what she assumed to be Japanese, and then Alana came back to the phone.

"I apologize. I was on the phone with Tokyo. What can I do fer ye mo cara?"

"I was wondering if you could help me with something. I decided I'm going to tell Mick about the baby over dinner tonight, and I want it to be special. I kicked him out of the apartment. He was driving me crazy, so I made him go buy me a musical toaster. I think that should give us some time to get things together." the blonde babbled.

Alana laughed. "Yer not nervous er enythin' are ye? Sounds perfect. Jest tell me what ye want me ta do."

"I need a red dress. Something…" Beth began.

"Sexy? Enticin'? Allurin'?" Alana tried.

Beth said nothing.

"School marmish?" the red head asked. "Help me out here Beth. Am I goin' in the wron' direction?"

"Sexy, but not too short. Not too low cut. Demure. I don't want to tell Mick I'm pregnant with his baby while looking like one of Josef's freshies." Beth explained.

"AYE!" Alana agreed. "I know exactly what ye mean. Red dress, minus the freshiness, check. What else?"

"Well, I need to figure out how to make Mick's usual dinner special. I was thinking crystal glasses or something? I already decided it's going to be up on the roof, because we still don't have a table."

Beth could hear Alana writing as she spoke.

"I've got the perfect crystal ye can use. I brought it with me all the way from Ireland, back in 1900. Twas me Móraí's."

"I need shoes to go with the dress, and music." Beth continued.

"What kind of music did ye have in mind?" Alana questioned.

"Something romantic I guess. Oh God, this is the stupidest idea isn't it? Trying to make dinner for a vampire special."

Alana grabbed her purse and her keys as she headed out the door. "I don't think it's a stupid idea. It'll be a nice little reminder of how the baby came ta be."

Beth laughed.

"Alright giggles. I'm goin' home ta get what ye need. Be there in ten minutes. Fifteen if traffic is bad." Alana assured her friend as she got into her car.

"Alright." Beth sighed with relief. "Oh before you go. Could you bring over whatever leftovers you have hanging around the house. Mick tried to cook, it wasn't pretty."

"Better yet, I'll brin' over Francis' leftovers." The red head informed Beth.

"Sounds good. See you soon."

Mick stepped off the elevator at 5:30 PM that evening. It had taken him over an hour, but he had found a musical toaster, just as Beth had asked. He carried their new appliance, which was in a gray shopping bag, in one hand, keys in the other. He unlocked and opened the front door, to find that the entire first floor of the apartment had been decorated with candles. Mick closed the door behind him as he came inside.

"Beth?" he called her name a question in his voice. He set the toaster on the kitchen counter, where he found a piece of paper with the word ROOF on it. He smiled to himself as he quickly made his way to the roof access door.

Beth sat on a blanket waiting nervously for Mick to come home. Alana had helped her to make sure everything was perfect; the dress, the shoes, the candles, the music, even dinner. The only thing missing was the vampire.

Mick walked out onto the roof and saw Beth sitting with her back to him, waiting for him. She was dressed in red; her blonde hair pulled up off her neck. "Beth." Mick said softly as he made his way towards her.

"Mick." Beth said happily rising from the blanket. She turned and walked towards him.

"What's all this?" Mick asked motioning to the blanket where two beautiful crystal glasses sat.

Beth took a deep breath. Her stomach was full of butterflies. "Oh, well, we're celebrating." she said with a smile.

Mick pulled the blonde into his arms. "What exactly are we celebrating?"

"I quit my job today." Beth replied. She kissed him softly, and then took him by the hand.

Mick followed Beth to the blanket, a curious expression on his face. "You quit your job, Beth? But you love your job."

Beth poured a glass of blood for Mick with shaking hands and lifted her own glass of water from it's place on the blanket. "I do love my job, but things change." She handed him his glass.

Mick accepted the glass, and took a seat on the blanket across from her.

"Let's toast." Beth said with a smile.

"To?" Mick asked, raising his glass.

"New beginnings." Beth answered. "Our new life together."

"I'll toast to that." Mick said with a grin. He gently clinked his glass with Beth's.

Beth took a small sip of her water, afraid that anymore would make her sick.

"So, this is all because you quit your job today?" Mick wondered aloud.

"Part of it." Beth rose from the blanket and walked over to the wall.

Mick too rose from the blanket and walked over to where Beth was standing. He stood behind her, his arms around her.

Beth relaxed in the vampire's arms. She looked out at the late afternoon sun. "Mick, you remember the night my mother died?"

"Yes." Mick replied bringing his face close to hers.

"You remember what happened that night?"

"Of course I do." He grinned, kissing her neck.

"You were human." Beth reminded him.

"Mmhm." he mumbled, his lips moving to the soft skin behind Beth's ear.

Beth turned around to face him. "Something happened that night." she told him softly, her face starting to get hot. "I need some water." she added swallowing hard.

Mick released his arms from around her and rushed over to the blanket where she'd left her glass. He brought it back to her, a concerned look on his face. "Here, Beth. Are you alright?"

Beth grabbed the glass, and took a long drink from it. She handed it back to him. "Mick." she began, her voice, like her hands, shaking. "I have to tell you something."

"Beth, sweetheart, you can tell me anything." Mick assured her.

She brought her hands to his face. "Mick, I'm pregnant."

Mick, surprised by Beth's news, dropped the Irish, crystal glass he was holding in his hand.


	40. Blessed

AN: Adult Situations. Please read at your own discretion. Song is not mine. It is titled 18th Floor Balcony and belongs to the wonderful and talented BLUE OCTOBER.

* * *

Blessed

* * *

Beth stood in front of Mick, her hands still on his face. She glanced down at the floor of the roof where Alana's grandmother's Irish Crystal goblet was lying in pieces. How was she going to explain that to Alana? She looked back up at the vampire, who had been silent for a few minutes now. It was obvious by the look on his face that he was in shock.

"Mick." she tried. "Mick. Say something, anything." she pleaded holding back tears. This was the very thing she'd been afraid of, his reaction. She dropped her hands from his face.

"H-ow?" the vampire asked when he was finally able to speak.

"You were there Mick…" Beth replied taking a breath

"No, I don't mean how. I mean h-ow can it be that I'm this blessed, this lucky." he questioned, a goofy grin on his face. He reached for Beth's hand, taking it in his own.

"I don't know how it's possible Mick. I just know that I'm pregnant, and that the baby is yours." she told him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"We're having a baby." Mick stated, lacing his fingers through hers. The vampire's face was lit up like a Christmas tree. He brought his lips to hers, kissing her softly.

"I found out yesterday. I didn't know how to tell you." she spoke against his lips.

"We're having a baby." Mick repeated looking down at the blonde, his eyes full of happiness and joy. He brought his hand to her flat stomach and closed his eyes.

Beth sobbed happy tears as she watched Mick's face. She was so relieved he hadn't reacted to the news the way Josef had.

Mick stood there, eyes closed, one hand on her stomach and his other holding Beth's. He appeared to be concentrating hard on something.

"Mick?" Beth asked squeezing his hand.

"Shh." he replied softly, his eyes still closed. "I'm trying to hear the baby." he explained with child like curiosity.

Beth smiled and brought her hand to Mick's hair, smoothing it away from his forehead.

"Mick, sweetheart, I think it's too early for you to hear anything. The doctor at the hospital told me that I'm only four weeks pregnant."

Mick opened his eyes and looked at the blonde. "The hospital." the dark haired vampire stated, realizing that what had put her there in the first place, could have not only seriously hurt her, but could have endangered their baby as well. "Oh God Beth, that means that yesterday, with Hayden…" His face darkened. If Hayden wasn't already dead, he would hunt him down and rip him apart, limb by limb for bringing harm to his family.

"The doctor said it was too early to tell if…" She sighed sadly. "If I have any pain or bleeding, she asked me to let her know. I see the obstetrician in a few weeks." Beth informed him.

"Everything will be fine Beth." Mick assured her with a warm smile. "Our baby is strong. Just look who its parents are." he commented, his hand still on her stomach.

"A meddling, human reporter, who always gets herself into trouble, and the vampire who is constantly saving her." Beth reminded him. "Vampires aren't supposed to be able to have children."

"That gives me even more reason to believe that our child is going to be okay, Beth. This baby is a miracle; our miracle. I don't want to know the how or the why. I just want to do everything in my power to keep you both safe… always." He lifted his hands to her face, pulling her towards him gently, and kissed her again. This time the kiss was not just a kiss, it was passionate; full of love.

Beth kissed him back happily. "I hope your idea of keeping us safe isn't anything like your idea of making sure I rest, because if it is, one of us is not going to survive this pregnancy." the blonde warned with a light laugh.

"I can't promise I won't be overprotective, but I'll try not to drive you to stake me." he replied grinning widely.

"You were pretty close there earlier." Beth reminded him.

"We're having a baby." he repeated again still smiling.

She grinned at his enthusiasm. "The doctor thought that based on my tests, and what I told her about the conception, that he or she would be arriving the first week of January."

"January? Beth, we have so much to do, so much to figure out, but first…" he took Beth by the hand, and brought her over to the wall of the roof. "WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" He shouted so loudly that he scared a flock of birds that were on the rooftop. He kissed Beth again, and then led her away from the wall, through the roof access door and back into the apartment.

Beth allowed Mick to lead her through the apartment, out the front door and into the elevator, which closed as they stepped inside. "Mick what are we doing? There are candles lit all over the first floor of the apartment."

"We're only going to be gone a few minutes at the most." Mick replied as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. He escorted Beth out into the main lobby and proudly presented her to the doorman. "Randall, we're having a baby!" Mick told the older man who kept watch at the door every evening.

The man, with graying hair, looked up from his crossword puzzle. "I wasn't in the navy." Randall replied, not hearing the man who had spoken to him clearly enough.

"No, not the navy Randall, a baby." Mick replied slower and louder this time. "We're having a baby."

"Oh! A baby!" Randall repeated. He looked at the young couple, remembering when he and his wife had their first child. "That's wonderful. Congratulations!"

Beth looked up at Mick who was grinning from ear to ear. "Thank you." she told the man. "We've got to get back." She motioned to the elevator, aware that their apartment could very well be up in flames. Apparently, obsessively worrying was a symptom of pregnancy.

"I haven't had a snack in years." Randall replied with a smile. "Not allowed. The wife doesn't keep junk food in the house. She likes me to keep my trim, male physique." The doorman patted his midsection.

"It seems to be working. You look very good." Beth replied slowly.

Randall smiled in response to the beautiful blonde's comment. "My wife, Gladys, thinks so too."

"Gladys is a very lucky lady." Beth again spoke slowly. "We have to get back upstairs."

Mick nodded in agreement. "Have a nice night Randall."

"You too kids. Enjoy your evening. Congratulations." Randall said once again before the couple walked off. He shook his head. Gladys was wrong, he didn't need a hearing aid. He could carry on a conversation without any problems.

Beth rushed back over to the elevator, Mick following behind.

"When we get back upstairs, I have to call Josef." Mick told his girlfriend excitedly.

"He's out of the country at the moment." Beth informed the vampire, as they stepped into the elevator. "Besides, he already knows."

"Josef knew before me?" Mick asked sounding a little bit hurt.

Beth pressed a button on the elevator panel. "He is my husband Mick. I tried to get him to grant me a quickie divorce, but he fled the country." She smiled. "The only reason he knows, is because he was there when the doctor told me."

"Oh." Mick replied flatly. "So besides Josef and the doctor and Randall downstairs, we're the only ones who know?"

The elevator dinged and the door opened to their floor.

Beth bit her bottom lip and stepped out of the elevator. She turned and looked at Mick. "You shouted it from the roof tops Mick, I'm sure most of Los Angeles now knows." She quickly made her way to the door, opened it and went inside.

Mick followed a frazzled looking Beth into their apartment. He watched as she blew out all the candles that had been lit. "Beth is everything alright?" he questioned.

Beth turned around to face him. "I told Mo this morning when I quit my job."

"That's one less person we have to call tonight." Mick said with a laugh.

"You're not mad?" Beth asked.

"Beth, sweetheart, why would I be mad?" the vampire asked bringing his hands to rest on her upper arms. "I'm ecstatic!"

"But you're pretty much the last to know about the baby. You should have been the first." she told him close to tears.

"I don't care if I'm the first, or the third, or the last person to know. You told me, and now we have this great news, that I cannot wait, to share with everyone." He kissed her quickly and then walked off in the direction of the roof access door.

Beth waited a moment and then curiously made her way back out to the roof. She found Mick down on the ground, picking up the pieces of broken glass with his bare hands.

"Mick, don't pick up the glass with your hands. That's what they have dust pans and brooms for." she mock scolded.

"We don't have one." he informed her. "This looked expensive. Where did it come from?"

"I borrowed the two goblets and the decanter from Alana. She helped me plan the surprise." Beth confessed.

"Is this Irish Crystal?"

Beth nodded.

"She's going to kill me, isn't she? I dropped irreplaceable, Irish Crystal." Mick stated.

"It's my fault. I'll explain it to her." Beth assured him, lowering herself to the ground to help.

"Careful of the glass." he warned.

Beth grabbed an empty plate from the blanket and handed it to Mick. "Here put the glass on this." she suggested. She rose from the ground and walked over to the wall where a small battery operated CD player sat.

Mick finished picking up the glass, mumbling to himself about how Alana was going to kill him.

Beth turned the CD player on and pressed play.

_I close my eyes and I smile_

_Knowing that everything is alright_

_To the core_

_So close that door_

_Is this happening?_

Mick, noticing that music was playing, rose from the ground and set the plate aside. He glanced over at Beth who was standing near the wall, the moon big and bright behind her. She motioned for him to come to her with a crook of her finger. The vampire came willingly and wrapped his arms around her.

_My breath is on your hair_

_I'm unaware_

_That you've opened the blinds and let the city in_

_God, you held my hand_

_And we stand_

_Just taking in everything._

Beth adjusted her arms around Mick's neck, his hands circling her waist. They started to dance, swaying to the beautiful, soft music that was coming from the little stereo.

"I can't believe you did all this, the candles, the rooftop dinner, the music" Mick commented, a smile on his face. "You just got out of the hospital."

_And I knew it from the start_

_So my arms are open wide_

_Your head is on my stomach_

_And we're trying so hard not to fall asleep_

_Here we are_

_On this 18th floor balcony._

_We're both flying away._

"I had help." she answered looking up at him. "Alana did most of it. She brought everything. I just pointed and watched as she set it all up."

"Remind me to thank her." He laughed. He looked at her curiously. "So, you sending me to get a toaster was just a ploy to get me to leave?"

"Well, I would like to have toast in our home at some point." Beth said with a grin. "I was nervous. I wanted it to be special. I wasn't sure how you were going to react. It's not everyday you come home and tell your vampire boyfriend. Oh guess what honey, we're having a baby."

_So we talked about mom's and dad's_

_About family pasts_

_Just getting to know where we came from_

_Our hearts were on display_

_For all to see_

_I can't believe this is happening to me_

"I'll admit it's a surprise. It's certainly not something we expected, but I couldn't be happier. I can't wait to tell everyone we know… who doesn't already know." he chuckled.

Beth sighed and relaxed in Mick's arms. "I don't mind telling our friends Mick, but normally people don't say anything until they are further along, you know just in case." she said her voice sounding a bit sad.

"Okay, we'll keep it to ourselves for a little while. I like that idea." Mick agreed bringing her closer to him.

Beth rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his torso, hugging him tightly. She contemplated telling him why she was afraid of what his reaction might be, but decided it'd be better to wait and tell him later when they weren't holding each other, enjoying the moment. Josef's reaction to her news wasn't that important. Mick's feelings were what mattered, not Josef's. Beth knew the truth. The baby was Mick's. Why put unnecessary stress on their relationship? She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked up at him.

_And I raised my hand as if to show you that I was yours_

_That I was so yours for the taking_

_I'm so yours for the taking_

_That's when I felt the wind pick up_

_I grabbed the rail while choking up_

"I'm so happy Mick" she told him softly. "You make me so happy."

Mick lifted a hand to Beth's hair. "I don't think I've ever been this happy in my life." he chuckled softly. "Beth, you are giving me something I never thought I could have." he brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face. "I love you so much."

Beth smiled. "I love you too Mick."

_These words to say and then you kissed me..._

Mick lowered his face to hers and covered Beth's mouth with his own.

_I knew it from the start_

_So my arms are open wide_

_Your head is on my stomach_

_And we're trying so hard not to fall asleep_

_Here we are_

_On this 18th floor balcony..._

_We're both flying away._

_They kissed softly at first and then more passionately; more hungrily._

_And I'll try to sleep_

_To keep you in my dreams_

_'Til I can bring you home with me_

_I'll try to sleep_

_And when I do I'll keep you in my... dreams_

"When the doctor told me about the baby…" Beth spoke in between kisses. "I wish you could have been there." She started to cry happy tears. "I can't believe we're really having a baby." Beth whispered against Mick's soft lips.

_I knew it from the start_

_So my arms are open wide_

_Your head is on my stomach_

_And we're trying so hard not to fall asleep_

_So here we are_

_On this 18th floor balcony, yeah_

"We're having a baby." Mick replied softly.

_I knew it from the start_

_My arms are open wide_

_Your head is on my stomach_

_No, we're not going to sleep_

Mick released Beth from his embrace, and lowered himself to her feet.

_Here we are_

_On this 18th floor balcony...we're both…_

_Flying away_

"And everything is going to be perfect." He told her with a smile as he rested his head and hand against her stomach.

Beth reached down and brought her hand to the back of Mick's head, her fingers in his dark hair.

"Hello little baby in there." he said softly. "I'm your father." He felt tears form in the corners of his eyes. He looked up at Beth, who was also crying. "I'm going to be a father."

Beth sobbed softly, watching Mick as he spoke, in hushed tones, to the baby that would be arriving in eight months.

"That beautiful woman up there," He glanced at Beth, who was standing before him in a red and black spaghetti strap dress. "well, you can't see her right now, but you'll see her soon. She's your mom." Tears ran down Mick's cheeks as he spoke. "Thank you Beth."

Beth stooped down, lowering herself to the ground, so they were face to face. She looked into his eyes, which expressed so much emotion, and kissed him softly, their tears mingling.

Mick lifted his hand to Beth's cheek, gently brushing her tears away. His hand lingered there, cupping her cheek. Beth covered Mick's hand with her own. "Don't thank me. This was a joint effort." She gently pushed the vampire back, so that he was lying on the blanket and she lay on top of him.

Mick wrapped an arm around the blonde and smiled up at her. "How are you feeling right now?" he asked propping his head up with his other arm.

"I'm feeling pretty good." Beth replied, her hands caressing the leather of Mick's jacket.

"How's your head?"

Beth brought her lips to Mick's jaw. "It's fine." she answered peppering the vampire's face with little kisses.

"Beth…" Mick said softly. "Maybe we shouldn't do this, you have a concussion; and the baby…"

Her lips made a trail from his neck to his jaw and finally his mouth, kissing him deeply. After she kissed him she sat up beside him. "Do you remember earlier, when I told you that one of us might not survive this pregnancy? If you don't take me to our bedroom right now, and have your way with me Mr. St. John, it's going to be you." she cautioned breathily.

"Beth, I will never deny you that." Mick assured her with a smile rising from the ground. He held out his hand for her to take and helped her up.

Beth took his hand in hers. "Maybe we should clean up everything first, in case it rains." Alana's crystal goblet had already been broken. Beth didn't want to risk anymore damage to the things she'd borrowed from her friend.

"I'll clean up. You go inside, get comfortable and I'll be up soon." Mick suggested. He smiled to himself, watching as Beth disappeared inside their apartment. He quickly folded up the blanket, cleaned up the dinner dishes and the plate of broken glass; thinking all the while about Beth and the baby. They were having a baby. He was going to be a father. He was going to have a family of his own. Of course he was curious as to why it was happening, but Beth had him believing in miracles again.

He carried the blanket and dishes into the apartment and set them on the kitchen counter. He took the stairs two at a time, anxious to make his way to the blonde waiting for him upstairs. He moved quickly down the hallway, pausing at the door to their bedroom. The door was slightly ajar. He poked his head in and saw Beth standing in front of the mirror, wearing a black strapless bra and matching panties. She was the most exquisite thing he'd ever seen. She was turned sideways, her hands on her flat stomach. She was beautiful as always, with her smooth fair skin, long golden hair and sparkling blue eyes, but there was something different about her. He studied her carefully, trying to figure out what it was, and noticed, for the first time since she moved in, that she was glowing. She radiated with the new life that was growing and thriving inside her.

Mick entered the room, quietly coming up behind Beth. He adjusted his arms around her waist, and brought his hands to rest on top of hers at her abdomen. "You are absolutely beautiful." Mick told her softly, lowering his face to her neck.

Beth relaxed in Mick's arms, leaning against him. "Thank you. I hope you still feel that way when I'm an elephant."

"Hmm." he muttered against her neck. "I like elephants." He grinned. "The trunk would come in handy when I have to wash my car."

Beth rolled her eyes at him in the mirror.

"So what are we doing? I thought I'd come up here and you'd be lying in bed waiting for me." he asked bringing his lips to her ear.

"That was my original plan. I got distracted." Beth replied, a delicious shiver moving up her spine.

Mick removed his hands from her stomach and began caressing her bare arms. "You're very distracting, Miss Turner. I can't seem to think of anything at all when I look at you."

"I wasn't exactly distracted by me. I was getting undressed, and I happened to turn around and see myself in the mirror. I couldn't help but think about what it's going to be like when I start showing and people can tell there's a baby in there."

Mick beamed with fatherly pride. He closed his eyes and tried to picture her round with their child. He couldn't wait until her body announced to the world that she was having a baby; their baby. He opened his eyes and looked at Beth in the mirror. "How long will it be until people can tell that you're pregnant?" he questioned, his lips making a path from her neck to her shoulder.

Beth reached up and placed a hand on the back of Mick's dark head. "I'm not sure. I think it's different for everyone. Some of my friends that have had children, started showing after a few months. When my mom was pregnant with me, she was six months before she even had to wear maternity clothes." Beth thought about her mother for a minute, her eyes sad. Helen would have loved to have had the chance to be a grandmother.

Mick noticed the sad expression on Beth's face. He rested his chin on her shoulder for a moment. "Just wondering. I am very eager to parade you around, point and go yeah she's mine and so is the baby." he smiled.

Beth couldn't help but laugh at his remark. She turned to face him. "I love you Mick." she told him softly.

Mick lifted his head from its place on Beth's shoulder and brought his face close to hers. "I love you too Beth." he answered before lowering his lips to hers, capturing them in a sweet kiss.

Beth brought her hands to Mick's head, tangling her fingers in his hair. They kissed, Beth urging Mick backwards until they were standing directly in front of the bed. She separated from her love momentarily, to reach up behind her and unclasp her bra. Mick sat down on the bed, kicked off his shoes and removed his jacket and t-shirt, tossing them on the floor, in the corner of the room. He brought his hands to Beth's waist and gently pulled her towards him. She came willingly, moving further onto the bed.

They lay side by side for a moment, just looking at each other. Beth's eyes made their way up and down Mick's beautiful body; his broad shoulders, strong chest, toned abdomen, the cut of his hips peeking out above his jeans. Her fingers itched with the need to touch him.

Mick reached for the blonde goddess beside him, the woman who he was lucky enough to call his girlfriend, the woman who was the mother of his child. He moved her gently so he was above her; she beneath him. He lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her again and again and again, his hands caressing her bare back and shoulders. Beth moaned softly, making little noises of pleasure. She moved against Mick, urging him further.

Mick's mouth made it's way from her face to her collar bone, where he teased the delicate skin with his tongue and blunt teeth, knowing well, that would drive Beth wild. While his mouth worked her collar bone, Mick lifted a hand to Beth's breast cupping it gently. He brushed his thumb over her nipple, his mouth replacing his thumb a few seconds later. The vampire lavished her breast, licking and sucking tenderly.

Beth closed her eyes, allowing herself to be lost in the sensations Mick was invoking in her. She brought her hand to the back of his head holding him to her breast.

Mick moved to Beth's other breast, giving it equal attention. Beth wound her fingers in Mick's dark locks and moaned softly. Mick lifted his head from Beth's breast to look up at her, seeing her closed eyes, and the undeniable look of pleasure on her face, he continued his ministrations. He kissed and sucked the soft sensitive skin beneath Beth's breasts, placing light kisses on each of her ribs. He paused just below her rib cage and looked up at her. Her eyes, which were rich with arousal, were open and staring back at him. He gazed into her eyes for a few moments, and then lowered his head to her abdomen, resting it there like he'd done earlier.

"I'm never going to let anything happen to you." he promised the life growing inside the woman he loved. He pressed a soft kiss to Beth's stomach, his lips moving lower, lower until they brushed the top of her black panties. He made a path of open mouth kisses over the fabric of Beth's panties teasingly.

Beth moaned softly, drew her bottom lip into her mouth and moved her hips off the bed a little.

Mick lowered his head to the apex of her thighs, and nuzzled her over the fabric of her underwear; the only thing separating him from her heated center.

Beth threw her head back against the pillow at the first touch of Mick's tongue. She wriggled and writhed beneath him moaning her pleasure.

Mick looked up at her again, this time seeing her head thrown back and her eyes closed. He wasted no time, as he moved his hands to the elastic waist of her panties and removed them, Beth helping by raising her hips and separating her legs.

Instead of returning to her core, like Beth wanted him to, Mick took one of her ankles in his hand and gently began kneading her foot, his lips following his hands. He kissed his way up Beth's long legs, making sure to love every inch of her skin, from her toes to her knee. When he got to her thigh he stopped and moved to the other leg, repeating the torture.

Beth curled her toes, her body taught with anticipation. Mick continued his journey of Beth's body, again not traveling to it's final destination, but moving back up her torso instead. He turned her so that she was on her side and brought his lips to her waist. His hands followed as he kissed the swell of her hip, the curve of her spine, each individual vertebrae. He kissed the skin between her shoulder blades, teasing it with his tongue.

"Mick." Beth breathed.

"Yes sweetheart." Mick asked grinning devilishly against her shoulder.

"I'm enjoying the tongue bath, really I am, but…" She was cut off by Mick's hand gently probing the entrance of her center.

"But what?" he questioned, slipping a finger inside her warm depths.

"OH!" she managed.

Mick's finger gently moved inside her, while his thumb worked the little bundle of nerves hidden by her southern lips.

Beth felt like she was on fire. Her whole body burned with response as Mick's fingers played against her sensitive nubbin. He added a second finger, and began grinding his clothed erection against Beth's bare bottom.

A million sensations came over the blonde at once as Mick worked her to orgasm. The combination of Mick's fingers and thumb, and the awareness of denim rubbing roughly against her flesh, were too much. Soon she was keening and crying Mick's name.

In the midst of her orgasm, Mick moved again, this time lowering himself to the juncture of her thighs, where he was earlier. He lowered his head to Beth's moist heat and touched his tongue to her center. Fireworks exploded behind Beth's eyes. She eagerly parted her legs, allowing Mick better access, and reached up behind her to grasp the headboard for stability.

Mick drank the sweet syrup that pooled at her entrance, evidence of the arousal he created. He licked the length of her, sucking and nibbling as if she were a piece of ripe fruit weeping nectar.

A surge of emotion suddenly rushed over the blonde, causing her not only to cry out again in orgasm, but tears to actually run down her face.

Mick, smelling her tears, lifted his head from her thighs. "Beth, what's wrong?" he questioned, concerned that she was crying.

Beth, who was panting, could only manage to shake her head.

"Are you alright? Do you want me to stop?"

Beth shook her head again, this time more furiously. The last thing she wanted was for him to stop. She'd have to figure out a way to get a hold on her hormones.

Mick took that as a sign that everything was alright, but did not resume what he was doing. Instead, he rose from the bed, much to Beth's dismay, and quickly removed his belt, jeans and boxers. He rejoined her on the bed, holding himself over her, careful not to rest his entire weight on the pregnant blonde.

Beth moaned softly at the feeling of bare skin brushing up against bare skin and smiled up at him.

Mick positioned himself at Beth's entrance, teasing her southern lips with his erection, and then slid inside her, joining them. Beth reached for him, throwing her arms around his neck and rocking her lower body against his. They moved together in a slow rhythm, Mick thrusting gently in and out of the blonde. Beth clung to Mick, her nails biting into his shoulders, making little half moon shaped marks.

Needing something more than gentle thrusting, Beth began rocking her body against the vampire's fervently, hoping he would get the hint.

Mick looked down at Beth. Her entire body was flushed, covered with sweat. Her eyes were dark with lust, she was clinging to him as if he were her very life line. "What do you need sweetheart?"

"I need more Mick, please. I'm not a china doll. I'm not going to break, please." she pleaded.

Mick, though concerned about hurting the child Beth carried, could not deny her anything. He thrust in and out of the blonde a little quicker, a little harder.

Beth wrapped her sweaty legs around Mick's waist, allowing him to go deeper. "OH GOD MICK!" she moaned, satisfied with his new pace. She moved against him, thrust for thrust, as they built to completion. She looked up at the vampire, and seeing his eyes had glazed over to an icy blue, and his fangs were descending, she bared her neck to him.

Mick shook his head. He would not feed from her while she was pregnant. Her blood had tasted too good to him the last time, and he didn't want to chance harming her or their child. Knowing he needed to feed in order to reach his peak, Mick brought his wrist to his mouth, punctured it with his fangs and swallowed the coppery tasting blood that ran through his body. One swallow was all it took. He was grateful it only took one; vampire blood tasted disgusting.

Beth came first, writhing and moaning beneath him, and Mick followed. They came down from their high, both sweaty and panting. Mick rolled over, so that he lay beside Beth, and pulled her close to him. He brought his hand to her breast, not to tease and torment her, but to feel her heart pumping and beating beneath his fingertips. They lay that way for a few moments, until Beth's heart had slowed to its normal steady beat.

"Woah." Beth managed. She turned to face the vampire. "Sex with you is always incredible Mick, but that was intense."

"Are you alright? You were crying. Did I hurt you?" Mick questioned, his eyes full of concern.

"I am perfect Mick." she assured him stretching out beside the vampire. "You didn't hurt me. I don't know what the waterworks were about. I guess my hormones are kind of crazy."

"As long as you're okay. I don't want to do anything to hurt you or the baby." he informed her.

"Mick, you won't hurt me, or the baby. Sex during pregnancy is completely safe." She tried her best to convince him. "In fact, it's so safe, people use sex to induce labor. I saw it on TLC."

"I'll take your word for it, for now, but if I do anything that feels uncomfortable or hurts you in any way, I want you to tell me immediately." The vampire looked at the blonde. "Promise me."

Beth brought her hand to her chest and made an X over where her heart would be.

"Cross my heart." She studied his face for a moment. "Is that why you didn't feed from me, because you were afraid it'd hurt me?" she wondered aloud.

Mick sighed. "I was afraid I'd take too much, and you and the baby need your blood. I don't."

"You've never taken too much before Mick. You've fed from me, what, four or five times now? I trust you." she told the vampire running her hands through his hair.

"I know you trust me sweetheart, and I appreciate it, but I just can't feed from you while you're pregnant. I'm sorry." he apologized.

"Is there something wrong with my blood? Does it taste bad, because I've been meaning to ask you something…now's probably not the time." She made a face.

"What would you like to ask me?" Mick questioned with a smile.

"The other day, when Hayden bit me, he told me that my blood was disgusting. He spit it out on the carpet and in my face." she informed him. "You seem to enjoy my blood. I was just wondering, is it because you love me, that my blood tastes good to you and not to other vampires? Not that I'm about to offer myself up to another vampire."

Mick thought about what Beth said for a moment. To him, her blood was delicious, sweet, the most amazing thing he'd ever tasted. Even better the last few times he'd had it. He was grateful that the vampire hadn't made a meal out of Beth, but he'd never known a vampire to waste blood.

"Do you think it has something to do with the baby?" she added.

"In all honesty Beth, I'm not really sure. I know that lately, especially the last few times I've fed from you, your blood has tasted unbelievable. It's sweet and rich; like cheesecake for vampires. That's why I don't want to risk feeding from you now. Not to mention, that you and the baby need your blood. I don't know much about babies, but I know they get their nutrients from their mother's blood."

"I have a lot to learn about being pregnant." Beth answered.

"We'll learn together. We're in this together." Mick assured her. "We'll get some of those books."

"I'll do some research online. God you're right Mick, there is so much to do before this baby comes. I know from my friends' kids, that babies need everything. Where are we even going to put a baby? Do we have enough room for a baby? We don't even have furniture, or a dust pan and broom."

"Beth, sweetheart, relax. You're rambling." he chuckled. "Tomorrow, I will make a list of everything we need for the apartment. We'll look up some of those books and we'll start from there. As for having room for the baby…we have plenty of room, trust me."

"Unless you're giving up your freezer room Mick, there's nowhere to put the baby. " Beth reminded him. "I guess we could move, but I love the loft."

Mick sighed.

"Babies are expensive. I just quit my job, which means no health insurance. Alana offered me a job. I'm sure I could get decent benefits from Josef's company."

Mick just looked at the blonde. Was it him, or was she worrying more than usual?

"I know, we'll figure it out." Beth responded. "We have plenty of time to figure things out. I mean, eight months is a long time. Isn't it?"

"Beth I have to tell you something." Mick began seriously. He needed to put an end to her ridiculous worries.

"If you're pregnant, we're going to be in really big trouble. We don't have room for one baby, never mind two." Beth laughed.

"No Beth," Mick grinned. "That's not what.. ." he lifted a hand to her hair. "Do you remember, at Josef's party, when I told you that I had money?"

Beth looked at the vampire with interest. "I remember you told me you had money, enough so that your wife wouldn't have to work to help support the household." She laughed "Sometimes Mick, you can be so old fashioned."

Mick ignored her comment. "We don't need to worry about money or a place to live Beth. It's not an issue." he explained. "I own some real estate; this building, a few places downtown. I have some money in stocks. Thanks to Josef, I made some good investments in the eighties." He brought his other hand to her bare belly. "I have more than enough to provide for you and our baby."

Beth took a breath. "Mick, it's nice of you to offer…"

"I'm not offering anything. You and the baby are my family. I want to take care of you both."

"I can't just spend the next eight months lying in bed, eating chocolates and watching midday soaps. That's not me." she insisted.

"I know that. If you want to work, as long as it's something that isn't going to be too stressful, I support your decision. If you want to lay on the couch and read Harlequin romance novels all day, well that's fine too." Mick informed her. "I just thought I'd let you know that if we need it, the money is there. I'd like to start a college fund for the baby. Maybe pay off your college loans, so you have one less expense to worry about."

"It'd be nice to have a college fund for the baby and it'd be great to pay off my college loans, but Mick, I don't want to use your money for everything. I do have some money saved, and if I'm working I can put more aside."

Mick, not wanting to argue with the blonde, just smiled. "How about we use the extra money for emergencies?" he suggested.

Beth nodded. "Alright I think I can agree to that."

Mick smiled. 'Argument successfully avoided.' He thought to himself. He hoped all of them could end as well, since he was sure that in the near future there would be many.

Beth's stomach growled, interrupting his thoughts.

"Are you hungry?" Mick asked with a laugh.

"Nah, that's just the alien in my stomach." Beth replied with a grin.

"Maybe we should feed it before it takes over the world?" The vampire questioned with a smile.

Beth laughed. "Alana brought over some of Josef's cook's leftovers. She's taking care of everything for Josef while he's gone." she sat up and scooted over to the edge of the mattress.

"You don't have to get up Beth. I'll go downstairs and get you something to eat." Mick assured her, rising from the bed. He found his jeans on the floor and slipped them on.

"You're not going to try to cook again are you?" Beth asked looking at Mick with concern. She climbed back onto the bed and slid beneath the covers.

"No." he laughed. "I won't be making anymore cooking attempts, until I actually learn how to cook."

"I think the neighbors would appreciate that." Beth replied with a grin.

"I'm just going to go downstairs and make you a plate of leftovers; and by make, I mean take it out of the container, put it on a plate and bring it to you."

"The food is in the fridge Mick, you have to warm it up in the microwave." she instructed with a light chuckle. She thought for a moment. "Do we even have a microwave?" She didn't remember seeing one in the kitchen.

Mick found his t-shirt, pulled it over his head and slipped his shoes on his feet. "I'll be right back." he informed the blonde.

"We'll have to add microwave to the list of things we need for this place." she shouted after him. "Or maybe I could just go get the one I have at my old apartment." She relaxed against the soft, comfortable pillows while she thought about all the things she was going to have to bring over from her old place; furniture, clothes…

While Beth was busy rambling about how they didn't have a microwave, Mick made his way downstairs, found the food in the refrigerator and put it on a clean plate. He then walked out the front door, plate in hand. He got into the elevator, pressed a button on the wall panel and rode downstairs. When the elevator reached the main lobby, he stepped out.

Randall, who was seated behind the desk reading a newspaper, looked up from the Current Events section. "Oh hello again Mick." Noticing the plate the young man had in his hand he added. "I've already had my dinner, but thank you for thinking of me. And they say that young people these days are nothing but rude and selfish."

Mick smiled and making sure he spoke loudly and clearly responded to the gray haired man. "Actually, this is Beth's dinner. Our microwave is broken. I came down to ask if I can use yours. There's plenty upstairs though, if you'd like some."

"Oh. Well thank you, but as I said, I already had my dinner. Of course you can use our microwave." Randall replied rising from his chair. He walked away from the desk in the direction of a door nearby. He motioned for Mick to follow him. "Come on now, it's very important not to keep a pregnant woman waiting for anything, especially food." he informed the younger man. He reached in his pocket for his keys, and after selecting the right one, unlocked the door. "When my Gladys was pregnant, I learned that very important lesson."

Mick followed the man, carrying the plate through the front door and into a small kitchen area.

"Microwave is right here son." Randall told him showing him the appliance. He handed Mick his keys. "I have to get back to my duties, lock up after you're finished."

Mick smiled and accepted the keys. "Thank you Randall." he told the man as he walked away.

When Randall was gone Mick set the plate down on the counter and looked at the appliance which was pretty much foreign to him. Thankfully, he figured out how it worked and warmed up Beth's dinner quickly. He took the plate out of the microwave and walked to the door.

He wondered how, during the short time that he'd been human again, he'd survived without a stove, a microwave and a toaster. As he was locking the door he remembered that he'd existed on fast food and takeout, eating all the things he'd missed out on. There was no way Beth and the baby would be living on fast food and takeout. He thought about maybe getting a few cookbooks.

Mick walked over to the desk and handed Randall his keys. He thanked the man again. This time Randall responded with a polite 'You're welcome', followed by the same 'Have a good night', he'd heard from him earlier.

The vampire then got back into the elevator and rode it to the top floor, his thoughts returning to learning how to cook. By the time he reached the door to his and Beth's apartment, he decided that it couldn't be that difficult.

Mick carried Beth's microwaved food inside and shut the door behind him. He grabbed a fork from the drawer below the counter, and made his way upstairs. He walked down the hallway, Randall's warning about keeping a pregnant woman waiting for food fresh in his mind.

"Dinner is served!" he said with a smile as he walked into the bedroom.

Beth was lying in bed fast asleep.

Mick sighed and shook his head. He set the plate of food and fork down on the night table beside the bed, kicked off his shoes and removed his t-shirt. As he climbed into bed he thought about Randall and wondered if he'd be so kind as to let him warm up the food again when Beth woke up. Yeah, they really needed a microwave.


	41. Is This Real?

AN: This chapter contains adult situations. Please read at your discretion.

Is This Real

When Josef's private jet landed at The Santa Monica Private Airport, at around five AM, he had planned to get in his Ferrari, and head straight home. He had been in the air for over twenty-one hours in the last twenty four. In that time, he had had one sip of blood at his brother's house in Versailles, and only two hours of freezer time on his jet. To say that he was tired, hungry and just outright cranky would have been an understatement. Still, there was something, or rather someone, he wanted to see more than he longed for the comfort of subzero bliss.

That, was why he now found himself driving down Citrus Avenue, towards Alana's house; a full forty minutes in the opposite direction of his home. Josef had never been to Alana's. He was supposed to have picked her up the night of the party, but the news of Sarah's death had changed those plans.

Although, her death had come as a surprise that night, it wasn't completely unexpected. Josef had been prepared to get the news of her passing, at any time, for the last fifty years. But now, his sweet, beautiful, innocent Sarah was truly gone. Josef had loved her, had planned on spending an eternity with her, but it seemed that wasn't meant to be.

He carefully pulled the red sports car into Alana's driveway, turned off the engine and sat staring at her house thinking. A part of him felt guilty about the feelings he had for her. Feelings, that if he was honest with himself, had been building from the first time he'd met her four years ago.

After Sarah, Josef had made a point of not getting involved with human girls. Sure, they were fine to have around, for obvious reasons, but he knew that he would never care about any of them the way he did his Sarah. He refused to put himself through that pain again. Then Alana walked into his office, and all that changed. He'd made sure that she, nor anyone else for that matter, knew it.

The moment he saw her something, for lack of a better word, awakened in him. It was as if he knew her. As if he'd been waiting for her. It suddenly seemed like Sarah had only been a replacement; a temporary fill in for the real thing. Of course, that was ridiculous. Wasn't it? How could he even think that way about the woman he had loved so much?

Josef often found himself wondering; if Sarah's turning had been successful, and she had lived, would he still be as drawn to Alana as he was now? Would he have left Sarah for her? He was ashamed to find that the answer was always yes. He couldn't deny himself a chance with her any longer.

The sun wasn't quite ready to make an appearance, and neither, it seemed, was his read headed secretary. All the lights in her house were off. Josef imagined her sleeping peacefully; probably burrowed under her blankets, completely unaware of him outside.

He opened his car door, got out, quietly closed it behind him and made his way to Alana's front door. He decided that if she really missed him, as much as she had professed to on her facebook wall, then she wouldn't mind him waking her. Josef raised his fist and very loudly knocked on her front door.

Alana bolted upright in bed, hearing a thunderously loud banging coming from her front door. She managed to get her breathing under control from being startled, and glanced over at the clock on her bedside table. It was only five thirty. She still had another hour and a half to sleep before she needed to get ready for work. 'This had better be important.' she thought to herself.

Lysander arched his back, all of his mud colored fur standing on end and hissed. "REOOOOW" he screeched.

Alana shook her head at her cat as she got up out of bed. "Ye know, I don't enjoy bein' woken up at this hour either, but don't ye think yer reaction is a wee bit over the top?" she asked the hideous looking feline. She grabbed her robe off the hook on the door, but just as she was about to put it on, another earsplitting knock echoed through her house.

"Josef." she said as his presence suddenly overtook her senses. She immediately dropped her robe to the floor and ran to the front door. She threw it open, revealing the most handsome man she had ever known, the only one she had ever loved in her long life. "Josef?" she said his name as a question looking up into his smiling face.

"Hmm… this is a disappointment." he began with a smirk, as he took in her appearance. She was wearing a short, green, silk spaghetti strap nightgown trimmed in black lace. Her long hair was tousled from sleep, but not a complete mess. She was barefoot, reminding him just how petite she actually was; a full nine inches shorter than him. "You told me you slept naked." he added before stepping inside.

Alana closed the door and turned around to face him. "Josef, what are ye doin'-" The rest of her sentence was cut off by Josef's lips softly capturing hers. "-here?" she finished when he pulled away from her. He was still bent down, his face close to hers. She couldn't help but grab his face and pull him closer for another kiss.

"You said you missed me." Josef told her as if that made his appearance perfectly ordinary.

Alana smiled up at him. "I did." she agreed. "I didn't expect ta see ye until later taday, er even tamarrow though. Ye must be completely knackered. I thought ye'd head straight home."

He took a step towards her, and she took one back, until she was pressed flat against the door. Josef, tired of having look down to see into Alana's eyes, wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up off the floor. She hooked her arms around his neck, and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I missed you too." he simply stated as he kissed her again, this time with more urgency. Alana threaded her fingers through Josef's hair, drawing him closer. Josef tightened his grip on her, pressing her body more firmly against his own. When Alana ended the kiss, needing to catch her breath Josef continued. "So, I came to get you."

"REEEEOOOOOW!!" Lysander squalled from Alana's bedroom.

"Lysander! Will ye hush! Josef's not here ta eat ye fer pity sakes!" Alana shouted at her cat.

"Hello Lysander." Josef called in an icy voice, amused by the cat's reaction to him.

"Don't egg him on. If he keeps it up, the neighbors are bound ta call the police." Alana scolded.

"Let them, we won't be here." he stated. Josef shifted Alana in his arms so that he was now holding her bridal style, opened the door and began to walk out.

"Josef! Wait! What're ye doin'? I don't even have me shoes." she protested.

"You won't need them." Josef informed her as he closed the door behind them and headed towards his car.

"WAIT!" she demanded, halting Josef's abduction of the red head momentarily. "I can't leave me door unlocked." she explained as she pointed her finger at her front door, causing the locking mechanism to click into place.

"Of course. Ready now?"

Alana nodded "Ye may continue with me kidnappin'." she instructed.

"As you wish." Josef replied with a smirk. He opened the passenger door of his Ferrari, carefully sat her inside, buckled her seatbelt and closed the door. He then went around to the driver's side, got in and started the vehicle. He glanced over at Alana, who had lifted her hand, preparing to change her nightgown into something more appropriate for being out in public. He quickly caught her wrist in his hand, stopping her. "No."

Alana looked over at him with confusion, but said nothing.

"I like what you're wearing." he told her briefly eyeing her bare legs.

"Alright." she agreed with a grin. "But it is a wee bit chilly."

Josef released her wrist from his grasp, quickly took off his suit jacket and handed it to her.

"Thank ye." she replied slipping her arms through the sleeves. "Now, where exactly are we goin'?" she questioned.

Josef shifted the car into reverse and pulled out of the driveway. "If I told you, I wouldn't be a very good kidnapper now would I?" he teased.

"No, I suppose not." Alana conceded as she laid back against the plush leather seat, completely at ease. "It doesn't really matter. I trust ye."

About forty-five minutes later, Josef pulled his car into the garage of his house. He got out and went over to Alana's side. He opened her door, lifted her from the car and closed her door with his hip. He hit the button for the automatic garage door opener to close the heavy door, and stepped out onto the driveway. He quickly scanned the vast expanse of his land, to be sure no one had detected him. Josef then raced, at vampire speed, to the back kitchen entrance, that Francis used.

Once they were inside the kitchen, Alana gave him a quizzical look. "Josef, darlin', have ye become more paranoid while on yer trip?"

"What do you mean, more paranoid?" the vampire questioned looking around the kitchen. "I am not paranoid. I'm careful." he corrected.

"Alright then, why are ye bein' so extra carful?"

"A good kidnapper goes undetected." he answered distractedly. "Shh, I'm trying to see if anyone's around." he told her listening intently to his surroundings.

A moment later, Josef took off out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the second floor. He paused at the landing, once again listening. Then, in much the same way, went to the third floor. He opened the door, to what Alana now knew to be, his fake freezer room. He quickly carried her inside and shut the door behind them, locking it securely.

"Josef?" Alana asked.

"Yes?" he answered looking down at the Irish woman in his arms.

"What in the world are ye doin' sneakin' around yer own home?"

"I don't want anyone, except you, to know that I'm back yet. I plan on laying low for awhile, having some time to myself." he explained.

"If ye wanted time ta yerself, then why did ye come back in the first place?" she asked with confusion.

Josef pressed his hand to the palm scanner, opening the secret door to his bedroom. "Simple." he said smiling at her. "You're here, and I don't want to be away from you… just everyone else."

"Oh." Alana replied without further question. "I'm pleased ta be the exception ta yer self imposed exile from the world."

Once they were securely inside Josef's bedroom, he noticeably relaxed. "Here we are." he said "This is where you will be held captive. I hope the accommodations are to your liking Miss Dawson, because I don't plan on letting you go for quite sometime." Josef walked over to the bed and deposited Alana onto it, so that she was now kneeling in front of him at eye level. He took off his tie, kicked off his shoes and started getting undressed.

Alana, while excited about the prospect of being alone with the vampire, watched him with a concerned look on her face. He was not only acting more paranoid, he was behaving erratically. "Josef, did ye feed from a junkie?"

Josef ignored Alana's comment and continued shedding his clothes. When he was down to just his boxers, he pounced on her, a predatory grin on his face. He covered her mouth with his own, kissing her forcefully. His hands were on her in an instant, his fingers caressing her bare legs and traveling up the back of her creamy thighs beneath the nightgown she was wearing. They skimmed over the fabric of her delicate, white panties, only stopping to cup her bottom, grasping a little less than gently.

"Josef." Alana gasped in surprise pulling her mouth away from his. This rough grabbing and groping was not what she'd had in mind when he'd shown up at her door. She gently pushed her palms against his chest, trying to tell him to slow down.

Josef didn't seem to get the message. He took her calling his name as permission to proceed, and slid his hands up to the waistband of her panties, preparing to pull them off. At the same time he began to nibble and suck at her neck. Her pulse beat rapidly against his lips, and he felt his fangs elongate in his mouth. He was so hungry, and she smelled so good. Her flesh was warm and soft in his hands. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself within her while he drank in her sweetness. He wanted to let her make him forget everything that was bothering him. God he wanted her, needed her. He ran his fangs along her neck.

"JOSEF!" Alana shouted. "STOP!" She shoved harder against him, using all of her strength to force him away from her neck.

Josef moved away from Alana, removing his hands from her body. His face returned to normal. He looked down at the red head just in time to feel her hand connect with his cheek.

SMACK!

"You hit me." Josef stated dumbfounded.

"I don't know what the hell yer problem is, but I think ye need remindin' that I am NOT one of yer whores, and I won't be treated as such." She sat back on the bed, arms crossed in front of her. "If yer hungry, why didn't ye jest say so? Ye didn't have ta try and get me knickers off jest ta get yer breakfast."

Josef, realizing what had just happened, moved to the corner of the bed. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He looked at the red head apologetically. "I'm sorry Alana. I don't know what came over me."

Alana scooted closer to Josef and placed her hand on his cheek. "What is it Josef? What's troublin' ye so? Ye've been actin' so strange since we arrived here."

Josef opened his mouth to tell her nothing was the matter, but was stopped by Alana's next words.

"No! Don't ye dare try ta tell me it's nothin'. I know better. Now out with it." She removed her hand from his face and dropped it to her lap, waiting for his explanation.

"The trip I took…" he began. "It wasn't just some get away. I went to speak with some friends of mine, vampire friends, about Mick and Beth's situation." he confessed.

"Go on." Alana encouraged. She knew he must have gone to Darvainian and Nathaniel. Who else could he have gone to? "What did they have ta say?"

"They told me a vampire/human pregnancy was impossible. That the one time it had happened, had been a fluke. They then said that if it happened again, it would not end well." he told her with a sigh.

"What do ye think?" Alana asked.

"I don't know what to think!" Josef cried out in frustration. "I may as well not have gone in the first place, for all the good it did." Josef stood up and began to pace around his bedroom. "What am I supposed to tell Mick? How do I tell my best friend that the woman he loves betrayed him?"

"Now, jest hold on a minute, ye don't know that." Alana argued. "Mick was human at the time. What does enyone really know about this cure? How do we know it's not possible fer Beth ta conceive with Mick under those circumstances?"

"We don't know." Josef agreed. "And honestly, I can't see Beth cheating on him. You've seen them together, they're down right sickening."

"Josef, look at me." He stopped his pacing and did as Alana asked. "Do ye trust me?"

He nodded. "Implicitly."

"Do ye believe me when I tell ye I know certain thin's?"

"Yes, I think you've proven that." he allowed. He'd seen more than enough to believe her.

"Then believe me when I tell ye, the child Beth carries is, without question, Mick's."

"You're absolutely sure?" Josef questioned, even though he knew Alana wouldn't say something like that unless she was.

"Aye, I am absolutely positive."

"Good. I'm willing to take your word for it, but that leaves me with the only option of informing Mick that this won't end well. I think I'd rather tell him Beth screwed around on him, than tell him she or his child may not survive this pregnancy." Josef told his secretary as he came to sit on the bed next to her.

"I don't think ye should be jumpin' ta eny conclusions, jest yet. Take some more time, think about what was said and then decide what ta do." Alana advised.

"That's what I plan on doing. That's the reason for, as you so eloquently put it, my self imposed exile from the world. I need time to think."

"Ye know," Alana said moving closer to him. "ye shouldn't be doin' eny heavy thinkin' on an empty stomach. Besides, when yer hungry, yer very narky, not at all pleasant ta be around. If I'm ta be held captive here with ye fer as long as ye insinuated that's somethin' we need ta be takin' care of."

"What are you saying?" Josef asked studying Alana's eyes for any sign of anxiety.

"I'm givin' ye permission ta feed from me. Since I'm the only one who knows yer back, and ye want ta keep it that way, ye can't exactly march inta one of yer freshie's rooms fer breakfast. Now can ye?"

Josef thought about Alana's offer. He tried to find the words to respond to the red head. If it were any other time, under normal circumstances he'd have said no. He couldn't just feed from Alana. She was more than a source of sustenance to him. He needed her to know that, but as she had said, he couldn't just go downstairs and wake someone. Sadly, he hadn't prepared for going into hiding, and did not have anything available for emergencies.

When he didn't say anything in response to her suggestion, Alana began to feel a little awkward. "That is, only if ye want ta, I mean ye seemed pretty enthusiastic about the idea earlier, unless ye changed yer mind, I may not be what ye want, and fer all I know me blood may not be ta yer likin', I jest thought…" she rambled on then trailed off looking down at her hands.

"You're really okay with me feeding from you?"

Alana looked up at the vampire and smiled. "Aye, I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't."

"I need you to know that you are not one of my freshies, Alana, and I didn't bring you up here with the intention of making you one." he told her. "While I respect my girls, for all intents and purposes, they are as you said, 'whores'. I take what I need from them, when I need it, and they give it because I pay them to do so." Josef brought his hand to Alana's face, moving a stand of hair from her eyes and caressing her cheek softly. "This is different, you're different. I… I care about you very much. I don't want you to feel like you have to do this."

Alana leaned into his touch and briefly closed her eyes. "I know ye care Josef, I can feel it. Ye have ta know that I care fer ye as well. I want ta do this."

Josef, dropped his hand from her cheek and leaned in to kiss her tenderly. He sat back and looked at the beauty before him. Alana tentatively held out her wrist for him. Josef smiled, but shook his head. "I told you, this is different." Alana moved her long red locks to the side, baring her neck to him.

Josef leaned over and kissed the exposed skin, then brought his hand to the small of her back drawing her closer. He gently laid her down on her back, so that he was partially on top of her. He kissed her shoulder, moving the thin spaghetti strap of her nightgown out of the way. He then trailed a path of soft kisses across her collarbone and to the other side of her neck.

Alana once again closed her eyes, as a quiet moan escaped her lips. Josef continued to slide the silky fabric of her pajamas lower until her perfect, supple breasts were revealed to him. Alana arched her back in response as he took one of her pink nipples into his mouth. She tasted like heaven, so good in fact, that he could only imagine how delicious the rest of her would taste. She tangled her finger's in his hair, drawing him closer. Josef slid one of his hands down the length of her body until he reached the back of her thigh, pulling her leg up to rest around his waist.

"Josef." she said breathily. "Kiss me."

He gladly obliged, crashing his lips against hers hungrily, his tongue invading the warm depths of her mouth. Alana freed her arms from her nightgown and wrapped them tightly around him, her hands wandering up and down the expanse of his bare back. Josef pulled her body tighter against his own, letting her feel his arousal pressing firmly against her inner thigh.

When he at last broke their heated kiss, she was left gasping for air. Josef took hold of the back of Alana's nightgown and pulled it down. She lifted her hips slightly, allowing him to slide the material over them, then down her legs, until it was removed completely and discarded on the floor.

Josef looked down at the almost completely nude woman lying on his bed. She was even more excruciatingly beautiful than he had ever imagined, and he had done plenty of imagining. He could not hide the desire in his eyes, though he fought to keep the inner vampire at bay for a while longer.

Josef took both of Alana's breasts in his hands, kneading them gently, earning him another encouraging moan of pleasure from her. He kissed her breastbone, then began to lightly nip and lick his way down her body until he reached the waistband of her lacey panties. "You're special Alana." he murmured against her skin.

Alana's entire body was on fire. Every touch of his skin against hers, every delectable kiss, sent another charge of electricity coursing through her veins. His undeniable need, and lust for her seemed to fill the entire room and completely overtake her. If she wasn't already more than willing, she would have been now.

Josef kissed her hipbone, followed by her outer thigh. He removed his hands from her breasts and brought them to each of her inner thighs. Her yearning for him exuded from her every pour and invaded his senses. His eyes iced over, and his fangs protracted. He stopped and looked up at her, asking for permission to continue, which she granted without hesitation.

She willingly allowed him to move her legs apart. Josef lowered his mouth to her thigh, and began to suck on the soft tissue, bringing the blood up closer to the surface of her skin. He heard Alana's sharp intake of breath in anticipation. She called out his name in ecstasy as the vampire sunk his fangs into her creamy pale flesh.

The first rush of her blood into his mouth was like an instant high. Josef couldn't remember ever tasting anything so intoxicatingly delicious. He sucked harder, greedily swallowing mouthfuls of the sweet nectar. He had expected to taste her desire for him, which of course he did. That was one of the best parts about feeding directly from the vein. The taste of raw emotion, the rush of adrenaline, in the blood was not something you could get from that bagged retail stuff.

But what happened next, was like nothing Josef had ever experienced in his four hundred years. The world around him seemed go completely silent and still. He saw a flash of light and then, suddenly he was linked with Alana. He could not only taste her emotions, he could feel them, see them. He could hear her thoughts, and she his.

"Josef," he vaguely heard. "I think ye need ta stop now." she whispered, gently stroking his hair.

Josef immediately did as she instructed, and withdrew his fangs from her thigh. He licked at the puncture wounds until the bleeding had subsided, then raised his head to meet her gaze. Her eyes told him that she too, had experienced what he had.

"What was that?" he asked. "It was amazing."

"I don't know." she replied looking as floored by the occurrence as he was.

Josef kissed her then, like he had never kissed another woman. He wanted that connection with her again. He wanted her to know how much he cared for her. Alana too, longed for the closeness the encounter had brought. She clung to him tightly, trying her best to press every inch of her body against his.

Frustrated by the remaining barriers of clothing between them, Josef quickly rose from the bed, discarded his boxers, and in one fluid movement, that was so fast Alana didn't see, he removed her panties. In the next instant, his body once again, covered hers. Her legs wrapped securely around him pulling him closer. Not wanting to waste another moment being separated from Alana, Josef thrust himself into her, both of them crying out in pleasure.

Alana rocked her hips against him desperately, as she struggled to touch every part of him. His thrusts had no rhythm, he was driven by pure instinct, a blind frenzy of need. Their lovemaking seemed to go on for hours, yet ended all too soon. Alana cried out Josef's name, her entire body spasming as she reached her orgasm. Josef growled and sunk his fangs into Alana's neck, as he too came over the edge. As much as he knew they both longed for the connection his feeding from her had brought earlier, he resisted taking in more than a small mouthful of her blood, fearing he had already taken a little too much the first time. He once again, lapped up the last few drops of blood from the punctures until they ceased to bleed.

Josef kissed Alana once more, this time tenderly, reverently. She responded to him, as she always did. She didn't think that she would ever be able to get enough of Josef. He rolled over onto his back, bringing her with him. Alana's head rested on his chest, their legs intertwined, his arms securely around her as if he let go she might fly away.

"I love you Alana." he whispered "I love you."

"And I love ye Josef. So very much." she replied clinging tightly to him.

Neither of them knew exactly what had happened while Josef fed from her, but for the time being it didn't matter.

Alana opened her eyes a few hours later, and immediately snuggled closer to the vampire, who still lay beside her, holding her just as tightly as he had been when she'd drifted off. She looked up at him and smiled. "Shouldn't ye be in yer freezer, by now?" she asked, making no attempt to move away from him.

"I didn't want to leave you." he replied kissing her forehead.

"What time is it?" she questioned.

"About ten, I think." he answered as he began to lazily draw mindless patterns on her bare back with his fingertips.

"Ten o'clock?!" Alana gasped as she quickly sat up. "I should've been at the office an hour ago." She hopped out of bed and began looking for her discarded clothing.

Josef turned over on his side, propped his head up on his hand and watched her round little backside as she bent over to retrieve her nightgown from the floor. "You're the boss, for the time being. You can go in whenever you want."

"I realize that Josef, but if I don't get down there, the college kids are liable ta burn down the place." She sighed in frustration and turned to look at him. "Where are me panties?"

Josef held up his hand twirling the missing underwear around on the end of his finger. "These panties?" he asked with a smirk.

Alana glared at him and made a move to grab the undergarment. "Yer not helpin' Josef. I have nothin' ta wear!" she shouted near panic.

Josef moved the underwear out of her reach and instead pulled her back down onto the bed with him, kissing her deeply.

Alana, forgetting her annoyance, moaned softly into Josef's mouth, her arms automatically wrapping around his neck.

"That's better." Josef commented against her lips as he ended their kiss.

Alana moved her head back a little, so that she could look at Josef, a smile on her face. "I really do have ta go," she insisted. "and ye need ta be gettin' in yer freezer."

"I know." Josef agreed, a tinge of regret in his voice. "Will you be coming back later?"

Alana nodded. "If ye want me ta."

"You know I do."

Alana began to sit up. "Do ye need ta feed again before I go?" she asked concerned about Josef being unable to get the nourishment he needed.

"No, I'll be fine for awhile, but when you come back…" he trailed off. He knew that Alana had enjoyed their shared experience form his feeding earlier, just as much as he had, but he didn't want to assume that meant he had an open invitation.

"I'll take real good care of ye when I return." she assured him with a wink. She then walked over to Josef's closet. "I'm goin' ta have ta borrow a few thin's in order ta have somethin' decent ta wear ta the office, that is, unless ye'd like me ta go in wearin' this." she said holding up her nightgown and studying it carefully. "I suppose I could make it inta a dress, but I'm afraid it'd come out a bit short. There's not a lot of material here ta work with."

"You're not wearing that to the office, unless I'm there and we're alone." He smirked again, his eyes taking in her naked form appreciatively. "Behind a locked door." he added. He had no problem with her dressing that way when they were together, but at the office, where those hormonal college boys made no secret of displaying how they felt about the red head on their facebook walls, well, that was different. "Take whatever you need." Josef instructed.

"Thank ye." Alana replied with a grin. She grabbed a few items from his closet and then headed to the bathroom. She reappeared a few moments later, wearing a black pencil skirt, white blouse and black blazer. "Will this do?"

"You could stay here with me, where you don't need to wear anything." the vampire reminded her.

Alana shot Josef a look. She quickly retrieved a pair of his shoes and waved her hand over them, transforming them into a pair of black heels. She made a face as she slipped them on. "They're a bit big. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers."

She made her way over to the desk, lifted a pencil from the mahogany surface and quickly twisted her hair into a bun. She used the pencil to secure her hair in place and then raced over to the bed where Josef still lay watching her move about the room. She gave him a soft peck on the lips, that he would have liked to intensify.

Josef plucked the pencil out of Alana's hair watching as her red locks fell around her face.

Alana opened her mouth in protest. "Josef, me hair's a mess." she insisted.

"The pencil made you look like a schoolmarm. Besides, you might want to wear your hair down." He brushed his finger lightly over the puncture marks he'd left on her neck.

"Oh." Alana replied, blushing slightly, her whole body tingling from his touch. "I need ta be goin'." she told him matter-of-factly. She moved away from the bed and began making her way towards the door. "Now, ye get ta the freezer Mr. Kostan." she said with a smile as she opened the door. "I'll see ye soon." she called walking out of the bedroom.

Josef sat on the bed listening until Alana was out of earshot

Alana made her way down the stairs, humming a soft melody. She entered the mock freezer room, made sure the secret door was secure, and stepped out into the hallway.

"Alana?" Tawny, Josef's least intelligent freshie, asked with confusion. She was standing there in her bathrobe holding a cup of coffee.

"Hello, Tawny. Tis a beautiful day isn't it?" Alana greeted happily.

"What were you doing in there?" she asked, her voice sounding frightened as she pointed at the locked door. The freshies all knew it was the one room no one was allowed to go in; Josef's freezer room.

"Oh… I was jest um… takin' inventory."

"Inventory? What's that?" Tawny wondered aloud taking a sip from the mug in her hands.

"It's when ye count thin's ta make sure ye have enough. One freezer. Jest as it should be." Alana explained.

Tawny sighed in relief. "Phew, that's good. I bet Josef would be really mad if it wasn't in there anymore." she squeaked. "Thanks for checking."

"Yer welcome, Tawny. Ye have a nice day now." Alana said trying not to giggle.

Tawny waved happily. "You too, Alana."

Josef, who had heard the entire conversation between Alana and Tawny, shook his head and laughed as he got into his freezer. His hot, little secretary was good at a lot of things; making up lies on the spot, was apparently not one of them. She was just lucky Tawny was so gullible.

Alana's day ended a little later than she would have liked, especially since she was so anxious to get back to Josef. Thankfully, the college kids hadn't managed to burn down the building. She had, however, caught them all sitting around the mail room, playing strip poker and passing around a bong. Normally, she would have fired them all on the spot, but lucky for them, she was in an exceptionally good mood, and let them off with a strong warning. She told them that if it happened again they would be attached to four horses, one to each limb of their body, and then torn apart when she sent the horses on their way. That threat had effectively shut the gobshites up, and got them to actually do some work. Besides having to wrangle in the kiddies, and Josef's repurposed shoes giving her a blister, her day had been going pretty smoothly.

She walked out to Josef's Ferrari, which she had borrowed that morning, got in and pulled out one of his cell phones, which she had borrowed from the office. Alana sighed, she really needed to go back to her house and get some of her things.

She quickly dialed Josef's private cell number and waited for the vampire to answer the blackberry, she knew he always had nearby.

"Josef Kostan, vampire in exile. How may I help you?" he greeted.

"If yer in exile, yer not supposed ta answer yer phone, Josef. Yer not very good at this." she laughed.

"I haven't answered any of my calls today, but I had the strangest feeling it was you." Josef informed her.

"Aye, so yer a psychic vampire now? How is exile workin' out fer ye? Are ye bored and lonely yet?"

"Yes." Josef replied flatly. "There's nothing on TV during the day. Did you know there's nothing on TV during the day?"

"I've heard rumors. Lysander complains about daytime television all the time. Speakin' of me cat…"

"It died and you're going to let me eat it?" Josef questioned.

"Not that I know of, and I don't imagine he'd taste very good."

"I apologize, that was insensitive of me. So you're coming home, when?"

"I'm goin' ta be a little later than I planned." Alana explained. "About two hours. I've some thin's ta do."

Josef sighed. "Well, I should let you go then so that you can take care of your errands. I have to get back to The Young and The Restless on Soap Net. Someone named Victor is about to come back from the dead."

"Again?" Alana squeaked. "That's ridiculous. These American writers, no originality. Do ye need me ta brin' ye enythin', Josef?"

"Just you." he answered, the smile in his voice evident over the phone. "Come home soon." he pleaded.

Home? That was the second time he had used that word. Josef's house was just that; his. For a split second she wondered what he had meant by that. She shook her head at her own thoughts. She had always been horrible about reading too much into other's words and actions, and decided to forget about it. "I'll be there as soon as I can. Ye must be starvin' by now." she surmised.

"I'll live." the vampire replied sadly, hoping for some sympathy.

"I'm very happy ta hear that." Alana answered stifling a laugh. "As I said, I'll be there soon. I promise." she assured him. "I love ye." she added and then immediately second guessed herself. She'd never uttered truer words, but should she have told him that? Of course Josef had said he loved her earlier that same day, but it had been after they'd just made love. She couldn't help but wonder, at least a little, if he had only said it because of the heat of the moment.

"I love you too. Hurry home to me." he said affectionately before ending the call.

Alana's heart soared at hearing him say those three, truly, magical words to her again. She felt her cheeks grow warm her happiness illuminating her face.

Alana fanned her face and began going over the list of things she wanted to get done before heading back to Josef's. First, was a stop at the blood bank to get a few spare pints from Javier, the vampire who worked there. She knew Josef didn't like bagged blood, but since he was hiding out, he wasn't going to have much of a choice while she wasn't around. Her second stop would be a short trip home to feed Lysander and get some of her stuff. Lastly, was Mick and Beth's apartment.

She wanted to check in on her friends and pick up her móraí's crystal. She sincerely hoped that Beth's news had been received well by Mick. She couldn't imagine him being upset by it, maybe shocked, but not upset. Still, Beth had been so nervous at the prospect of telling him, that Alana felt she needed to check in with her.

Twenty minutes later she arrived at the home of her friends on Drexel Avenue. She made her way to their apartment and knocked on the door. She was greeted by a beaming Mick.

"Alana. Hi! This is a nice surprise." Mick said nervously as he opened the door.

Beth, who was coming downstairs, heard Mick mention the read head's name and raced to greet her.

"Beth, be careful!" Both Mick and Alana chorused.

Beth looked at the vampire and then her friend. "Sorry, I'll try not to walk with purpose." she grinned.

Alana smiled and pulled Beth aside for a moment. "Is he jest bein' overprotective or…?" she questioned the blonde.

Beth smiled and looked up at Mick. "Hey Mick, sweetheart, why don't you tell Alana our good news?"

"Doesn't she already know?" Mick questioned.

"Know what?" Alana asked, she was willing to pretend for his sake.

The vampire's face brightened. "We're having a baby!" he exclaimed.

"Ye are?" Alana questioned happily, her smile exaggerated. "That's such wonderful news!"

Beth rolled her eyes and walked over to Mick, who draped his arm over her shoulder.

"Awe, see Beth, I told ye everythin' would be fine. I'm so happy fer the two of ye." Alana told them truly meaning it. "Now if ye need enythin' at all fer the galya, ye jest tell Auntie Alana. I plan on spoilin' that little dote absolutely rotten!" She informed Beth placing a hand on her flat abdomen. "Ye hear that wee one? When Mama and Da say no, ye jest ask Auntie Alana." she added with a grin.

"You sure are in a good mood today." Beth commented. "You sound much better than you did on my voicemail last night." Earlier that morning, Beth had checked her phone for any calls she'd missed, and discovered ten messages from her friend; eight of them drunken.

"Yer voicemail?" the red head asked, giving Beth a questioning look. She really didn't have the slightest idea what the blonde was talking about.

Beth smiled. "Well, the first messages were normal. You were calling to check on me. Then, you got in the bath tub with a hot toddy, and the messages after that were about missing Josef and glowing uckdies."

Alana brought her hand to her head, her cheeks reddening in embarrassment. "Ugh!"

"Personally I think Jofes will buy you the glowing uckdies." Mick said with a grin .

"I'm so sorry. There ought ta be a law against drinkin' and dialin'. I didn't ruin yer evenin' did I?" Alana asked concerned that her drunken calls about light up rubber duckies had disturbed the expectant parents.

Mick looked down at Beth.

"No, I did. I fell asleep before nine o'clock." she laughed.

"Well I'd say yer entitled Mama." she smiled.

Beth watched Alana's face as she spoke. "Alana, you are just glowing. When I talked to you yesterday, I though you were about to murder someone. What happened, besides the booze and the bubble bath? "

"Nothin' special, jest a beautiful day." she replied happily.

"How's everything at the office?" Beth wondered aloud. "Do you still need someone to be you while you're Josef?"

"Yes, please! I'm willin' ta pay ye an obscene amount of money. I have that power now." she laughed. "I have lots of power. In fact I used it taday ta threaten those eejit college boys with some medieval torture. It worked so well, they straightened right up." she declared cheerfully.

"Um, speaking of medieval torture…" Mick, who had been silent for a few moments, began giving Alana a guilty look. "You may want to dish some of that out on me."

Beth separated from Mick.

Alana looked at the vampire, a confused expression on her face. "Why in the world would I be doin' that , Mick?"

"I accidentally dropped one of your goblets." he replied gritting his teeth, preparing for whatever Alana was going to do to him.

"Me goblets?"

"Yes, I'm sorry." Mick shook his head. "It was an accident. Beth took me by surprise with her news.."

"Me Irish crystal goblets?"

Mick nodded.

"One of the Irish crystal goblets I brought over from Ireland in 1900? One of the goblets that survived a two month trip on a ship ta America? One of the goblets that I managed ta keep, even while I was homeless? One of me móraí's two hundred and seventy-five year old Irish crystal goblets?"

Beth went to the living room where she had put the rest of Alana's stuff in a box for safe keeping. She lifted the box and brought it over to where Mick and Alana were talking.

"I'm really, really sorry Alana." Mick apologized.

Alana let out a long sigh and raised her had to stop Mick's apologies. "Tis alright. It had a good long life I suppose. Yer fergiven."

"Here's the rest of the things that I borrowed, with the exception of your dress. I will have it dry cleaned and get it back to you." Beth assured her. "Thank you so much."

"Yer more than welcome Beth." she took the box from her friend with a smile. "I'm afraid I've got ta cut this visit short. I've a million thin's ta do." she told them as she turned and walked to the door.

"Is Josef home yet?" Mick asked suspiciously.

"Um… no. I don't know when he'll be back." she fibbed. "I haven't talked ta him since

before he left."

"Oh? You must be missing him." Beth said giving her friend a knowing look. It was no secret Alana cared a great deal for Josef.

"I'm fine. I actually had a very pleasant mornin'." Alana said, a wistful look on her face. She blushed thinking about what exactly had made her morning so wonderful. "Well, like I said, I've got ta be headin' out." She gave Beth a hug "Ye take care of yerself and call me later so we can discuss yer hours and yer salary." She then hugged Mick. "Congratulations Da." she told him with a smile before she left the apartment.

Mick closed the door after the red head. He turned to Beth. "Uh, oh." he stated.

"What uh oh?" The blonde questioned, a confused look on her face. "She didn't even yell at you or threaten to turn you into a rodent."

"Exactly. She is way too happy." the vampire commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Beth asked with a laugh. "She's not allowed to be happy?"

"Why do you think she's that happy?" Mick gave the blonde a knowing look. "She's seeing someone. Someone who isn't Josef."

Beth crossed her arms and made a face. "Are you implying that Alana is cheating on Josef?"

Mick shrugged. Alana smelled like a vampire, which would be considered strange, had she not been taking care of Josef's office and home while he was gone. She wasn't behaving normally. She was too happy for a person whose love interest was out of the country. When Mick had mentioned Josef she had blown it off, and then hastily left. The evidence was there wasn't it?

"Mick, how can she possibly be cheating on a someone she's not even in a relationship with? They've been on what, one and a half dates?" The blonde reminded him.

"Half?" Mick wondered aloud. "How do you go on half a date."

"You can't count the party as a date, he hid from her half the night." Beth informed the dark haired vampire.

"That's probably the longest relationship Josef has had in over fifty years." Mick chuckled. "He would never admit it, but he's crazy about her. He's been crazy about her since he hired her. Haven't you ever noticed the way he looks at her? The way he talks about her?"

"Well, it doesn't really matter what he thinks about her or what he says about her, if he's not willing to do anything about it. Alana deserves to be happy. I haven't known her long, but she's the best friend I've ever had." Beth defended. "She could do much better than Josef Kostan." She remarked. She was still a little angry with him for how he'd reacted to her news. "Besides, it's not any of our business."

Mick sighed. "You don't know him like I do. If she really is seeing someone, he's going to be crushed. If that happens, he'll make it our business. He'll probably be over here every night annoying us."

Beth rolled her eyes. The idea of Josef being at the loft every night was not something she was looking forward to.

"I know you don't want me to get involved, but I should at least call and warn him that he may have some competition. Alana is definitely behaving like a woman in love." Mick stated.

"Josef is out of the country right now, probably doing God knows what, with God knows who. If he cared about Alana at all, he would have at least called her in the last twenty four hours. Face it Mick, your best friend is a bit of a man whore. He can't commit to anyone but himself." Beth helpfully pointed out.

"I thought you liked Josef?" The vampire questioned making his way towards her.

"I do like him Mick. He's your friend, but Alana's mine. I just don't see what good it's going to do to call and tell him that Alana's too happy, so she must be seeing someone. He'll come traipsing back here and get Alana to fall for him, because that's what he does, and she'll just end up broken hearted." Beth sighed. She thought for a moment. "And if she's broken hearted, she's going to be here every night."

Mick made a face as he wrapped his arms around the blonde. "You're right. Who else does she have besides that ugly fur ball?"

"Maybe we should just move." Beth replied with a laugh. "We won't tell anyone." she hugged him tightly.

"Alright. I'll stay out of it. I won't bother Josef about Alana, even though as his friend, I should tell him." He pressed his lips against Beth's forehead. "But, that's only because I don't want to move."

"Especially since it already feels like we're moving with all the redecorating we have to do. Please do not take your anger out on our new furniture." Beth warned.

Mick kissed Beth softly. "The furniture's safe. I have nothing to be angry about." he assured her

Beth smiled against his lips. "I'm going to go upstairs and finish getting ready, so that we can go shopping; and you won't have to microwave my dinner downstairs at the door man's apartment."

Mick grinned and released her from his embrace. "You know about that huh?"

"When I went downstairs to get the mail, which is on your desk by the way, I ran into Gladys, Randall's wife. She told me that you used their microwave last night." Beth said as she made her way to the stairs. "That was very sweet of you Mick, thank you." she said before disappearing from view.

Mick smiled to himself. "You're welcome." he called after her. After he was sure Beth was upstairs, and out of hearing range, Mick went into his office. He took his cell phone out of his pocket and called Josef. He had told Beth he wasn't going to bother Josef about Alana, but he wasn't planning on mentioning names.

Josef, as he'd expected, did not answer the phone. Mick left a short message on the elder vampire's voicemail and stuck the phone back in his pocket. He then busied himself with the afternoon mail on his desk.

Beth came down the stairs a few moments later, purse in hand and shoes on her feet. She poked her head in Mick's office.

Mick, seeing the blonde, smiled. "Ready to go." he asked.

Beth nodded. "Mhmm."

Mick set the mail back down on his desk and the pair exited the apartment.

Alana made her way up the stairs to Josef's bedroom. She opened the door and stepped inside. She set down her duffle bag and scanned the room for any sign of the vampire. "Josef?" she called softly.

Josef, who had been laying in his bed, was on his feet, and making his way towards her in an instant. "Welcome home." He lifted the red head in his arms and carried her over to the bed.

"It's nice ta see ye too, Josef." she greeted, caught off guard by the vampire.

He set her down on the comfortable mattress and climbed onto the bed beside her. Alana took off her shoes and blazer. "Don't stop." The vampire, who was laying on the bed beside the red head, encouraged huskily.

Alana laid down on the bed and draped her forearm over her eyes. She, hadn't slept much the night before, nor had she eaten all day. She melted into the luxurious comfort of the pillows, sighing contentedly.

Josef moved closer to Alana, brushing her hair away from her neck. "Did I wear you out this morning?" he asked in a throaty voice, his fingertips dancing over the remnants of his markings on her neck.

"Mmmm." she managed to sigh. The slightest touch from Josef immediately caused a pleasant tingling sensation to course through her entire body.

Josef was surprised and disappointed, to find that the marks on Alana's neck were almost healed. He liked seeing the twin punctures there on her skin. It gave him a sense of pride.

"Twas a combination of thin's really. The office yesterday, the hot toddy and the glowin' duckies last night." she groaned. "Then there was ye this mornin' and the office again taday," Alana removed her arm from her head and turned to Josef. "but ye were me favorite part, and I give ye permission to wear me out enytime." She winked at him.

Josef began to softly kiss her neck. He started at the marks and slowly continued up her jaw line. "I can make you feel better." he whispered, his lips moving against the sensitive skin of her earlobe.

"I'm sure ye can, darlin', and I'd be happy ta take ye up on that offer, but not before I have a shower." she replied, making no effort to move away from the vampire.

Josef hesitantly stopped teasing Alana's earlobe. "Al-right." he whined as he sat up and moved away from the red head. He grabbed his blackberry off the bedside table. "I have a message from Mick to check anyway."

Alana propped herself up on her elbows. "Mick? I jest came from his and Beth's apartment. What could he be wantin'?" she asked curiously.

Josef shrugged. "No idea." he replied pressing a few buttons on his phone.

"I told him ye weren't back yet and that I hadn't even spoken ta ye since ye left."

Josef grinned at her. "You are not very good at lying Sweetness. You're lucky that Tawny is as naive as she is. You were taking inventory of my freezer?"

Alana laughed. "Aye, someone has ta do it."

The vampire shook his head and pressed the speaker button so that Alana could hear his message as well.

"Hey Josef. I hope you're having a good trip. I normally wouldn't bother you when you're away on business, but there's something going on that I think you need to know about." Mick spoke.

Josef listened with interest. He looked at Alana who wore a confused expression on her face.

"Beth told me not to get involved, but as your best friend, I think you need to know. A certain redhead that you know, just came by here, and she was behaving stranger than usual."

Alana's ears perked up at the mention of her visit.

"I think she might be seeing someone buddy. Whoever he is, I think she may already be in love with him."

Josef smiled at Alana. He was in love with her too.

"I know you never take my advice, but I thought you might want to come home and make your move, before it's too late." Mick sighed. "I've got to go. I'll talk to you when you get home." the vampire replied before the call ended.

Josef shut off his blackberry. Like Mick had said, he was never one to take the younger vampire's advice, but he liked this particular idea very much; make a move. He quickly sprung to Alana's side of the bed and playfully attacked the red head, pinning her arms above her head.

Alana looked up at the vampire, a twinkle in her eye. "What are ye doin'? I told ye I have ta shower first."

"I am making my move." He replied with a smirk.

"Well unless it's a move ta the shower, it's goin' ta have ta wait." she said, before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Hmm." Josef thought for a moment. "I like the way you think, Alana." he informed her before picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Josef!" She squealed with laughter as the vampire carried her into the bathroom.


End file.
